


Otros Caminos

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr.STONE - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Stanley Snyder - Freeform, kohaku - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 144,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Desarrollo alternativo de la historia AU escolar, "No es ciencia, es amor" (a partir de mitad del capítulo 8), en el cual se dará el romance entre Stanley Snyder y Kohaku, luego de su pelea con Senku. Romance/drama. LemonCo-autora: CherryLos personajes originales pertenecen a Inagaki y Boichi.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Kohaku
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

Como esta historia es un desarrollo paralelo de "No es ciencia, es amor", se repetirá parte del capítulo 8 que es donde comienzan a conocerse más los protagonistas de esta historia, hasta donde se hace el corte para iniciar la nueva. Los que ya lo leyeron por seguir el otro fic, pasen al capítulo siguiente, ahí comenzará la nueva historia.

Era lunes, y ese día comenzaban las clases de japonés que Kohaku había acordado con Stan. Estaba un poco nerviosa, en parte porque no tenía experiencia en enseñarle a nadie, y por otro lado porque no sabía qué esperar de él, seguía pensando que ese plan era una excusa para seducirla. Pero no perdía nada con ver qué pasaba, el dinero era demasiado útil para ella como para rechazarlo, y confiaba en que él la respetaría, y sino simplemente lo detendría usando la fuerza, tal como le había dicho a Senku.

Habían quedado en que él la pasaba a buscar, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo iba a ir. Pero su duda fue rápidamente resuelta, porque cuando salió de la escuela, fue demasiado obvio el murmullo de sus compañeras de clase, que se preguntaban emocionadas y curiosas qué hacía semejante hombre esperando ahí. Cuando lo vio, Kohaku comenzó a arrepentirse inmediatamente de aceptar la propuesta: Ahí estaba él, vestido de camisa, jean, y una campera de cuero encima, apoyado en una moto negra, fumando un cigarro. Demasiado cliché, era la portada de una revista, pero real. No podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo, con su apariencia tan occidental, el cuerpo esbelto pero musculoso, el pelo rubio tirado para atrás, salvo ese mechón ancho que cruzaba su frente, esos ojos azules poblados de infinitas y largas pestañas, y sus labios voluptuosos. Era un muñeco, más que un hombre, tenía que estar en una estantería de alguna juguetería, y no ahí. A ella no le importaba tanto su increíble apariencia, pero se irritó mucho al ver cómo sus compañeras se babeaban sin disimulo.

Cuando Stan la saludó con la mano todavía a lo lejos, y Kohaku se le acercó, las chicas presentes soltaron un grito de sorpresa, no lo podían creer. ¿De verdad ese adonis estaba esperándola a ella? ¿A Kohaku, la chica menos femenina y romántica de toda la escuela? Sí, era hermosa, nadie podía negarlo, pero también pensaban que era un desperdicio, porque su actitud no concordaba para nada con esa cara y ese envidiable cuerpo que tenía. La envidia y el chismorreo se propagaron al instante, pero la rubia ignoró olímpicamente todo, y saludó a Stan de la forma más discreta y austera que pudo, para no darles qué hablar. Aunque claro, unos segundos después se iba a subir a su moto, y ponerse un casco que él le dio, eso no ayudó para nada.

Cuando Stan frenó la moto y le pidió que Kohaku se bajara, estaban frente a la puerta de un gran edificio moderno, aparentemente lujoso. La rubia pensó que podía ser un hotel, pero se dio cuenta que no, que era un departamento. Subieron unos pisos por el ascensor, y cuando abrió la puerta de la vivienda, Kohaku no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa: Era enorme, tan moderno como la fachada del edifico que lo contenía, y tenía un aire más bien occidental, muy apropiado para él. Ahora entendía por qué no le había parecido una cifra alta el pago por las clases, ese lugar de seguro era costoso. Pero el encanto se rompió rápidamente, cuando sintió el aire viciado por el olor a cigarrillo, que le hizo fruncir la nariz. Se aclaró la garganta, conteniéndose de toser.

\- Puedes pasar, bienvenida. No es necesario que te quites los zapatos, pero puedes hacerlo si quieres.

\- Sí, gracias –Fiel a sus costumbres, se los sacó igual, además el piso se veía impoluto– Wow, es enorme...y muy bonito. ¿Es tuyo?

\- No, lo alquilo. No me gustan los hoteles, salvo para viajes cortos, y como ya estoy aquí hace varios meses, y planeo quedarme un tiempo más, me pareció mejor alquilarlo, parece más un hogar así, y no un lugar de prestado –"Y porque no puedes fumar tanto en un hotel", pensó Kohaku.

\- Ah, perdona, es de mala educación mirar tanto. Pero es que realmente me sorprendió, aunque puedo imaginarte totalmente en él.

\- Acomódate tranquila, en unos minutos empezamos, voy a preparar algo para tomar. ¿Té, café, agua?

\- Mmm, té está bien. ¿Puedo...abrir la ventana? Me gusta el aire fresco –Mentira, bueno, no del todo... pero necesitaba urgentemente respirar aire puro, no podía creer que él no lo sintiera.

\- Claro, adelante, hay un buen balcón ahí.

Un momento después, Stan llevó consigo una bandeja en las manos, con el té para ella, un café para él, y unas galletas para acompañar. La apoyó en la mesa del comedor, pero cuando vio la cara dudosa de ella, sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¿Todo bien? Puedes entrar, así empezamos. Aunque se nota que quieres comentarme algo, y no te animas.

\- ¡Perdón! –Juntó sus palmas por delante de su cabeza, y cerró los ojos–No quiero ser grosera, pero hay demasiado olor a cigarrillo, y no estoy acostumbrada, no me gusta para nada. ¿Podemos...hacer la clase aquí fuera?

Stan sonrió, y le dio una última bocanada a su cigarrillo, antes de apagarlo en uno de los tantos ceniceros que "decoraban" su casa– Sí, no hay problema. Disculpa si te incomoda, estoy tan acostumbrado que no lo siento.

\- Sí, lo noté –murmuró.

El balcón tenía una mesa del tamaño de un escritorio, y un par de sillas, así que era ideal. El estadounidense volvió un minuto después con un cuaderno grande y unas lapiceras, además de volver a transportar la bandeja con la merienda.

\- Bueno, comencemos.

\- Oh...sí, claro.

Kohaku no se esperaba que fuese tan concreto, pero la alivió un poco. Hicieron un repaso general y básico, para comprobar el entendimiento de las bases del idioma de él, y luego de varias correcciones, practicaron algunas conversaciones básicas. Stan tenía una buena base, entendía muy bien, pero su pronunciación era poco clara por momentos, aunque entendía que el inglés era un idioma bastante diferente en ese aspecto. Por lo que decidieron hacer más foco en eso. Cuando terminaron, Stan le dio un sobre con la paga de las clases de toda la semana. Luego de agradecerle por la clase, agarró los cascos, y le dijo que podía llevarla al trabajo, o a donde quisiera. Viendo la hora, se decantó por ir directo al trabajo, era un poco temprano, pero ya se había hecho la idea de que iba a ir directamente, por las dudas.

Los días siguientes, se organizaron de la misma manera, sólo que para sorpresa de Kohaku, la casa ya no olía a cigarrillo, así como tampoco la ropa de él. Ella le preguntó por eso, y Stan le respondió que no había dejado de fumar, sólo que se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo afuera, para no incomodarla. A la rubia le sorprendió esa gran consideración, aunque se sintió un poco culpable de obligarlo a cambiar sus hábitos por ella. Lo que le resultó curioso, aunque en el fondo muy agradecida, era que Stan entraba en un modo muy correcto y profesional en cuanto empezaban las clases, era como si tuviera un botón de encendido con el modo disciplina. Eso calmó los nervios de Kohaku con respecto a sus intentos de seducción.

Para que Senku no se sintiera inseguro o celoso, decidió contarle brevemente sobre eso, y realmente parecía mucho más tranquilo al respecto, y no le hizo ningún planteo. Habían acordado verse un par de veces a la semana mientras durara ese mes especial, pero Kohaku estaba tan ocupada entre la escuela, el entrenamiento, y ahora sus dos trabajos, que no tenían mucho tiempo para compartir en sus encuentros, y siempre tenía que ser de noche, después que Kohaku salía del trabajo, u ocasionalmente en sus días libres. No siempre podían pasar la noche juntos, pero de todas maneras lo disfrutaban, relajadamente, y su relación se iba fortaleciendo día a día, en especial después de esa charla que tuvieron a la salida de la feria de ciencias.

A principios de la tercera semana, Kohaku seguía pensando en el misterio que le resultaba Stan. Había resultado un hombre bastante agradable, y ella ya no consideraba esa fama de mujeriego que tanto le había advertido Mozu bromeando en el trabajo. Aunque era muy escueto y tranquilo, más de una vez, en los breves momentos antes o después de las clases, la rubia notó que él la miraba con bastante intensidad, y cuando hacían contacto visual, él no corría la mirada, sino que le sonreía un tanto seductoramente, lo cual la incomodaba un poco, pero no pasaba de eso. O quizás no era una mirada con esa intención, pero la belleza de ese hombre no ayudaba para pensar otra cosa, podía estar hablando del clima, y daba la apariencia de estar proponiendo algo bastante menos inocente. Un día, ella no resistió la curiosidad, y quiso sacarse una duda que la carcomía.

\- Oye, Stan... ¿puedo preguntarte a qué te dedicas?

\- Soy instructor de tiro.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿De verdad? –Menuda sorpresa, no daba esa apariencia ni por casualidad, pensaba que era todo modelaje, quizás actuación.

\- No tiene sentido mentirte. Sí, tengo entrenamiento militar, pero desde que mis superiores valoraron mi puntería, me derivaron a ese trabajo. Policía, detectives, seguridad privada, lo que sea.

\- Qué interesante. No te hacía esa imagen para nada. Pero ahora entiendo por qué me parecías tan disciplinado, ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido.

\- ¿Y a qué te pensabas que me dedicaba? –Le sonrió de costado, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bueno, pensé que eras sólo modelo.

\- Hmmm, ¿cómo sabías que trabajé de modelo?

\- Oh...es que... te vi en una revista, una publicidad en la que aparecías con mi amigo Mozu.

\- Ya veo. Creo que sé a la que te refieres. Así que me viste en ropa interior. ¿Te gustó?

\- ¡¿EH?! –¡Qué directo! Se sonrojó intensamente, ahí volvió Mr. Seductor nuevamente, y con qué descaro– No pienso contestarte eso, es incómodo.

Stan soltó una risa libre y divertida, no como las suaves y contenidas que se le solían escuchar.

\- Tranquila, era una broma. Aunque cuando quieras, aquí tienes el modelo original, en carne y hueso.

\- Gracias, pero paso. No puedo bajar la guardia contigo, parece.

\- No veo el problema. ¿Te avergüenza admitir que me encuentras atractivo? A mí me pareces muy bella, e interesante. Sólo estoy apreciándote.

\- Bueno, hazlo en silencio entonces. Además, sabes que estoy saliendo con Senku, y es algo serio para mí.

\- Sí, lo sé. Y como sabes, lo estoy respetando.

Stan no podía hacer nada con eso, pero encontraba fascinante a esa joven fuerte y enérgica de lengua tan afilada. Lamentaba que estuviese con ese alfeñique científico, no entendía qué veía en él, pero tuvo que contenerse, aunque cada vez le costaba más hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que no conocía una mujer que le interesara tanto, y ella era la primera que resistía sus encantos, o que más bien los rechazaba abiertamente, lo cual encontraba muy divertido. Pero con los días y la confianza que crecía entre ellos, también lo hacía su interés, hasta que se dio cuenta que esperaba esas clases casi con expectativa. No podía seguir así, o se convertiría en un problema, sobre todo porque no iba a quedarse en Japón indefinidamente.

Una noche de esa semana, Byakuya y Senku fueron a cenar al restaurante de ramen, y a los pocos minutos de ser recibidos y hacer su pedido, llegaron dos personas más, y a Kohaku se le quedó la voz atorada en la garganta al momento de saludar cuando vio quiénes eran: Dr. Xeno y Stan. El científico saludó educadamente a su alumna, sin hacer un alboroto, al parecer no fue una sorpresa verla trabajar allí, mientras que Stan le obsequió una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, haciendo que cayera la comida de los palillos de más de un cliente cuando el rubio entró en su campo de visión. Pero el grito de sorpresa que se oyó con claridad fue de Byakuya, que vio a su colega científico cuando se acercaba a la barra donde se iba a sentar, a unos metros de él y Senku.

\- ¡Xeno! ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!

\- ¿Byakuya? Tanto tiempo. Senku –asintió en su dirección, y el peliverde le contestó de igual manera. Te presento a Stanley, un amigo de mi país.

\- Un gusto, y él es mi hijo Senku

\- Sí, nos hemos conocido, aunque no presentado oficialmente.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Cuántas coincidencias, el mundo es un pañuelo. Xeno, me enteré por Senku que estás trabajando de coordinador de ciencias en una escuela secundaria, la de Kohaku-chan, de hecho.

\- Sí, es sólo temporal. Estoy en un proyecto con JAXA, porque soy uno de los pocos en la NASA que tiene un nivel de japonés como para no necesitar un traductor, y era interesante la propuesta. En paralelo, me ofrecieron el puesto en esa escuela, pero sólo será hasta fin de año.

\- Ya veo. Y me dijo Senku que le ofreciste una beca para estudiar y trabajar en la NASA, ¿eh? Eso es increíble, pero no trates de robarme a mi viejo, suficiente con que te admira desde pequeño y fuiste su mentor – bromeó Byakuya.

\- No me interesa particularmente trabajar con niños, pero tu hijo es una excepción, y lo demostró haciendo ese cohete, creo que tiene mucho potencial, y ciertamente es muy elegante.

\- ¡Así es! Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo, quién diría que seguiría mis pasos...aunque más bien creo que ya me superó y lo hará ampliamente más adelante. Si es lo que él quiere, entonces te lo confío, Xeno.

\- Así que tú hiciste el contacto para que tu hijo y Xeno se conocieran, ya me parecía que era inusual que él se interesara por ayudar a un niño –Stan intercedió, palmeando el hombro de su compatriota con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Aaah, no. Senku siempre fue chico increíble y lo hizo todo por su cuenta, me enteré más tarde, yo ya estaba entrenando para ser astronauta para ese entonces, en Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Estados Unidos? -preguntó Kohaku, que escuchaba interesada- ¿No era que usted fue al espacio en el Soyuz, que es ruso?

\- Sí, bueno, Estados Unidos y Rusia trabajan codo a codo en la Estación Espacial Internacional, no es extraño. JAXA, la agencia japonesa de exploración aeroespacial, tiene una sede llamada "Centro espacial Tsukuba", que se encuentra en la prefectura de Ibaraki. Los astronautas que van a formar parte de la Estación Espacial Internacional son entrenados ahí, y la otra parte del entrenamiento se hace en el "Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson", en Texas. Ahí es donde conocí a Xeno, que ya era científico de la NASA, aunque él era muy joven.

\- Ooh, ya veo. Así que ustedes se conocen hace casi diez años.

\- Sí, y siempre que veía a Xeno me hacía acordar a mi hijo, la misma pasión por la ciencia y la ambición de llegar lejos. Y no puedo explicarte la emoción que sentí cuando me enteré que él iba a ayudarlo personalmente con sus investigaciones científicas de los cohetes, aunque todo de forma virtual, claro. Lo único palpable fue cómo me vació los bolsillos comprando todo el equipamiento para sus experimentos, pero estaba feliz de hacerlo.

\- Entonces empieza a ahorrar nuevamente, Byakuya. Aunque creo que Senku ya tiene edad para colaborar, no es como entonces.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario por mi hijo, no te preocupes. ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estás pensando que sea la beca?

\- No más de un año. Si bien el chico es prometedor, no tiene los estudios universitarios necesarios todavía. Pero será una buena experiencia, y estoy seguro que, si todo va bien y se decide a continuar sus estudios científicos superiores, no faltará oportunidad en el futuro.

\- Me encanta cómo suena. Aunque será difícil estar lejos de Senku otra vez, pero tendré que aguantarme. ¿Y tú, Stanley, también eres del mundo científico?

\- No, para nada. Me dedico más bien al mundo de la armería, entre otras cosas. Pero gracias a Xeno he aprendido una o dos cosas muy interesantes. Así que, si quieren hablar de los viejos tiempos, te cedo mi lugar así lo hacen tranquilos. Sólo lo invité aquí para desenterrarlo de su casa, yo vine a probar el famoso ramen de donde trabaja Kohaku –y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, que le ofreció una breve sonrisa, un poco incómoda por la mirada de reojo que le dio Byakuya.

\- Así que conoces a Kohaku-chan también –hizo un sutil énfasis en el "chan", y miró rápidamente a Senku, cuyo ceño se había fruncido sutilmente– Pero si conociste a Senku, no es raro que la conozcas a ella, ya sabes –y le sonrió significativamente.

\- Kohaku es alumna de mi escuela, y si mal no recuerdo dijo que no le interesaba la ciencia –acotó Xeno– pero la encontré contigo en la feria, Senku, aunque tu escuela y la mía eran rivales. ¿Son amigos?

\- Sí, somos amigos.

Cuando Senku dio esa respuesta cortante, se dieron diversas reacciones. Xeno asintió sin mucho interés, sólo por cortesía, y Byakuya abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido, pero sin cuestionar a su hijo. Kohaku frunció los labios mientras miraba al piso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Stan, que luego entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó a Senku una mirada muy afilada y seria. Se alcanzó a escuchar una suave risa de fondo, que provino de Mozu, que justo había escuchado esa parte de la conversación, pero se apuró en convertirla en un carraspeo, para disimular. Pero como vio que el aire se había tensado repentinamente, decidió dar el tiro de gracia.

\- Hola a todos, y bienvenidos. Perdonen la interrupción, pero no puedo dejar de notar que se conocen entre sí. Kohaku, tómate un descanso, y hablen tranquilos, yo te cubro.

\- No es necesario, Mozu, yo...

\- No, no...se nota que es una ocasión muy especial. No te preocupes. Ve, siéntate allí –señaló el asiento vacío que quedaba justo entre Senku y Stan– Tampoco cenaste todavía, ¿cierto? Así que relájate, te traigo un bowl de ramen para que comas con tus amigos.

Incómodo. Muy incómodo. Esa era la única palabra y la más perfecta para describir la situación en la que de pronto se encontraron.

\- Bien, como parece que ellos tres se conocen, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas de tu experiencia espacial, Byakuya?

\- Hmmm, sí, con gusto.

Byakuya percibió cómo pareció descender la temperatura varios grados alrededor suyo, en especial la mirada glacial y terriblemente seria con la que Stanley miraba a su hijo. No tenía idea la relación que había entre ellos, pero no parecía ser una amistosa, en especial desde que Senku sólo dijo que Kohaku era su amiga. Sabía que su hijo no era romántico ni delicado con las mujeres, pero la forma en que lo dijo, estaba seguro por la cara de Kohaku que también fue una poco grata sorpresa para ella que no diga que eran pareja. Aunque le parecía raro que la cara de ese hombre cambiara a una más hostil en cuánto escuchó eso, si estuviera seduciendo a Kohaku-chan, más bien se alegraría, o eso sería lo lógico. Pero no podía meterse, así que se levantó y se fue a sentar al otro lado de la alargada mesa, junto a Xeno.

Kohaku se sentó entre ellos, sumamente tensa, y fue eterno el silencio que los envolvió durante un minuto, ya que los dos hombres a su alrededor tampoco hicieron ademán de iniciar la conversación. Fue tan evidente el mal momento que estaban pasando, que Mozu volvió a intervenir, para romper el hielo.

\- ¿Cómo van las clases de japonés, Stan? Kohaku me contó que la contrataste como profesora.

\- Bien, estoy satisfecho –Aunque su expresión seguía muy seria, se suavizó un poco cuando la miró a ella– Ya pulimos varios errores que tenía en mi nivel básico, y estamos practicando vocabulario más asociado a mi profesión. Aunque me siento un poco mal, la estoy haciendo estudiar, porque no tiene idea de esas cosas.

\- Con lo excesivamente generoso que estás siendo con la paga, lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararme. Es interesante, aunque no vaya a ser algo que sea de utilidad en mi vida. Soy más de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que de las armas a larga distancia. Aunque también he practicado kendo, así que hasta las espadas estoy familiarizada. Pero no más.

\- Puedo darte unas clases, cuando quieras. Nunca está de más afinar la puntería, aunque sean distintas disciplinas, está todo relacionado. Es el control de tu cuerpo y la respiración.

\- Detrás de esa cara tan bonita se encuentra alguien letal, ¿no te parece, Kohaku? Que las apariencias no te engañen, se hace respetar, aunque fuera de eso es uno de los hombres más agradables que conozco. Aunque fuma tanto que es una lástima, no envidio el aire que debe tener su casa.

\- Sólo el primer día que le di clases, es verdad que apestaba a cigarro. Pero no volvió a suceder, desde entonces, y no lo he visto fumar.

\- Ooooh, ¿así que te estás conteniendo de fumar por ella? Qué caballero, considéralo un honor, Kohaku. Aunque este zorro puede perder el pelo, pero no las mañas.

\- Ya basta, Mozu, lo dices como si me conocieras de verdad.

\- Oye, oye...qué serio te has puesto, ¿a qué viene ese mal humor? Voy a traerte nuestro mejor ramen, vas a ver cómo te saca una sonrisa. Cuando tienes esa cara das un poco de miedo, Stan, ahuyentarás a las damas, aunque Kohaku no es una chica que puedas intimidar fácilmente, créeme.

\- Mozu, creo que los cocineros te están llamando –Señaló Kohaku. Era mentira, pero con la mirada que le dedicó bastó para hacerle entender que era hora que se callara.

Como era de esperar, la espera de la comida fueron los minutos más largos de sus vidas, mientras que por otro lado Byakuya y Xeno compartían sus anécdotas, totalmente ajenos del aura pesada que tenían a pocos metros.

\- Salgo a fumar, discúlpame un momento, Kohaku –dijo Stan, todavía con un semblante serio.

Pero Senku tampoco estaba con una cara amigable, así que el intento de conversación dependía enteramente de Kohaku, que cada minuto se ponía más incómoda. Ya había hecho un poco las paces con la cuestión de que Senku no quisiera admitir públicamente que salían, aunque seguía sin entender cuál era el problema en decir que salían juntos, ya no eran unos niños. Pero ver la cara de sorpresa de Byakuya, y la reacción de Stan, la puso más nerviosa de lo que podía controlar. Así que se quedó callada, pensando que mejor que intentar forzar una conversación amistosa. Simplemente no podía haber salido peor. Cuando Mozu trajo los bowls de ramen para todos, llamó a Stan que estaba todavía fumando, y se fue a seguir atendiendo. Ahora seguían callados, pero por lo menos tenían la excusa de entretenerse con la comida. Después de observar el plato con curiosidad, Stan atrapó hábilmente los fideos con los palillos, mientras tomaba un poco del caldo con la cuchara. Sus cejas se levantaron instantáneamente al probarlo, y la comisura de sus labios se elevó. Suspirando relajada, Kohaku rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Está bueno? ¿No habías probado el ramen hasta ahora?

\- Sí, muy interesante el sabor, me agrada. No tuve la oportunidad, y me gusta cocinar mi propia comida, así que es la primera vez que pruebo este plato.

\- ¡Ja! Es de lo más rico de la comida japonesa, me alegro que te guste. No sabía que cocinabas, aunque supongo que es lógico que, si vives solo, tienes que aprender a cocinar.

\- No cocino sólo para alimentarme, disfruto de hacerlo. A ti también te gusta mucho, parece.

\- Sí, es de mis comidas favoritas, y eso que trabajo aquí y lo como seguido durante mi turno de trabajo, aunque claro que no es lo único. También es el plato favorito de Senku, y de su papá –Trató de incluir amigablemente a la conversación al peliverde, pero este sólo hizo una mueca, no parecía con ánimos de conversar.

\- Estoy más acostumbrado a la comida occidental, pero esto no está nada mal, tendré que felicitar a Mozu después, y creo que su padre es el cocinero.

\- Sí, así es. También llevamos a domicilio, así que puedes pedirle a Mozu, es el que suele encargarse de las entregas normalmente.

\- Gracias, puede que lo haga.

Unos minutos después, ya habían terminado los tres de comer, y Kohaku tenía que volver a trabajar, además de que quería desesperadamente huir de esa situación, aunque se sentía mal por Senku y Stan. Así que se levantó, y les dijo que iba a llevarse los bowls a la cocina, dejándolos solos. Senku sacó su teléfono, y se puso a revisarlo, cuando notó que Stan lo miraba fijamente, y era imposible ignorarlo. Se encontró con unos helados ojos azules, que se clavaron en los suyos de tal forma que le hizo acordar al águila, animal representante del país de dónde venía.

\- Seré directo, creo que lo apreciarás –Le dijo el rubio, bajando el tono de voz, lo cual lo hacía sonar más amenazante, ahora que no sonreía ni un milímetro– No sé si te das cuenta de lo que haces, o qué tan en serio vas con Kohaku, pero si no te decides de una vez, lo haré yo.

\- ¿Perdón? –Senku levantó la ceja.

\- Si no puedes admitir que están saliendo juntos, entonces no voy a considerarte, no tengo que respetar la "relación" que tienen, aunque según tus propias palabras, son sólo amigos. Me gusta Kohaku –hizo una pausa para que el joven procese sus palabras– Y quisiera conocerla mucho más...sin límites. Estaba siendo respetuoso, pero no voy a perder el tiempo, y no sé si no lo ves, o no te importa, pero la estás lastimando, y parece que hasta tu padre se sorprendió, no creas que no lo vi. Estás avisado, te daré una semana.

\- ¿Y quién demonios te crees que eres para poner plazos en mi vida?

\- No te los estoy poniendo a ti, te estoy avisando que mi paciencia se agotará para ese entonces, y dejaré de contenerme. Si no estás decidido a estar con Kohaku seriamente, lo lamento por ti, pero entonces ya será una decisión de ella con quién quiera estar. Y créeme que no le faltarán motivos para considerarme, tengo mucho que ofrecerle, y las mujeres aprecian a un hombre seguro, en lugar de a un niño cobarde. Así que piénsalo, ya que parece que eres tan inteligente. Hasta luego.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a Xeno, y como vio que ya había terminado de comer, le dijo que iba a fumar afuera, que lo esperaba un rato para llevarlo de vuelta a la casa. Se despidió de Mozu y de Kohaku, y le dedicó una última mirada glacial a Senku antes de retirarse. A los pocos minutos, Xeno y Byakuya se despidieron con un apretón de manos, y Senku esperó a que se fueran, para decirle a su padre de volverse ellos a su casa también. Las últimas palabras de Stan lo habían puesto aun de peor humor, y no tenía ganas de hablar con más nadie.

Unos días después, Kohaku salió de la escuela a la tarde, y miró preocupada el cielo: Estaba nublado, pero se veían unos nubarrones muy oscuros, típicos de una gran tormenta. La buena noticia es que ese día no tenía que trabajar, casualmente, así que no se mojaría tanto. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Stan para cancelar la clase, pero justo entonces escuchó el sonido de un arranque de motor, y cuando levantó la vista, lo vio ahí, ya esperándola.

\- ¡Stan! Estaba por escribirte...iba a cancelarte, porque parece que va a llover, pero ya estás aquí.

\- Es un poco de agua, tampoco es ácido. Si nos apuramos llegaremos bien, no te preocupes, después te llevo de vuelta en cuanto pare.

Las primeras gotas cayeron unos minutos después, y en pocos segundos comenzó a llover intensamente. Por suerte ya estaban muy cerca, pero no pudieron evitar empaparse desde que bajaron de la moto, hasta meterse en el departamento. Kohaku no podía creer que en tan pocos segundos se hubieran mojado tanto, prácticamente goteaban los dos. Apenas entraron a la casa, se sacaron los zapatos húmedos, y Stan le dijo que fuera al baño, que le iba a alcanzar una muda de ropa para que pudiera secar la suya. Él se cambió en su cuarto, y le prestó a ella una camisa y un short, que sin embargo le quedaba largo como una bermuda, y la camisa le llegaba a las rodillas, era una imagen muy graciosa y adorable, parecía una niña con la ropa de sus padres.

Como Stan tenía el pelo medianamente corto, enseguida se lo secó, y llevó otra toalla para la rubia, que lo tenía todo llovido sobre la cara, ahora que se lo había soltado. Cuando ella estiró la mano para tomarla, él la esquivó, y se arrodilló detrás de ella para secarle el pelo.

\- No, déjame, yo te lo seco.

\- Oh, vamos, puedo hacerlo sola.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa. Yo puedo hacerlo mejor, y ya vas a ver que te relajará.

Tal como dijo, se puso a secarle el pelo minuciosamente, y cuando masajeó su cuero cabelludo, Kohaku terminó cerrando los ojos, realmente relajada. Stan tenía manos grandes y fuertes, y nunca nadie antes le había secado el pelo desde que era chica. Sonrió al recordar que en una situación similar con Senku, él le había arrojado la toalla directamente. Bueno, eran dos estilos de hombres distintos, y el estadounidense tenía claramente más experiencia y delicadeza en su trato con las mujeres, no por nada tenía tanta fama de galán. Pero era muy correcto, y realmente la sorprendió que lo fuera, ya se esperaba que esas clases fueran muy incómodas, ignorando y rechazando sus continuos intentos de seducción. Quizás realmente le había ofrecido ese trabajo para ayudarla, y no con segundas intenciones. Decidió sincerarse y decírselo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que me equivoqué contigo

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?

\- Como siempre te me estabas insinuando, pensaba que ibas a intentar hacer algo conmigo durante estas clases, que eran una excusa para eso.

\- No me gusta mezclar lo profesional con lo personal, hice un contrato de trabajo contigo. Pero no te confundas –su mirada cambió, y ahora la miraba fijamente, serio.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Eso no quita que me gustas.

\- Oh –Se lo esperaba, pero aun así se sonrojó, nerviosa por la directa declaración. Bueno, ella fue a la boca del lobo, no podía quejarse– pero yo...

\- Y no digo sólo porque eres una belleza y me atraes físicamente, me gustas tú. Y se lo dije al chico con el que sales.

\- ¡¿A Senku?! ¿Cuándo? –¡¿Cómo?! Su mandíbula cayó ampliamente, no podía siquiera imaginarse la situación.

\- Anoche, en tu trabajo, cuando te fuiste a la cocina. No sé qué tan serio es con respecto a ti, pero ya van varias veces que sólo te llama "amiga" y no admite que salen juntos, y creo que ya están saliendo hace más de un mes. No lo entiendo, y vi en tu cara que a ti también te molesta, y te lastima.

\- Sí, pero entiendo que él es más tímido, y necesita más tiempo.

\- Yo no, no soy un niño, y no me avergüenzo de que me guste alguien. Él es el primer hombre con el que estuviste íntimamente, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Eso es muy personal –¿Cómo podía preguntar así de fácil algo tan incómodo?

\- Lo es, pero no sabes lo que es estar con un hombre con más experiencia, y que no se contiene. No te preocupes, no pienso tocarte, no encuentro placer en forzar a alguien. Pero si algún día cambias de opinión, con una palabra o un gesto tuyo me alcanzará para hacerlo. No te estoy presionando a nada, no hablemos más del tema. ¿Podemos empezar con la clase?

\- Sí...claro –Kohaku no podía creer lo rápido que Stan se ponía en modo profesional, la desencajaba, ella ciertamente no podía, pero tuvo que respirar hondo y contener sus pensamientos, y demostrar que se tomaba en serio ese trabajo.

Poco más de una hora después, terminaron de estudiar, pero el sonido de la lluvia era más intenso que cuando habían llegado, parecía que se estaba cayendo el cielo.

\- No puedes volverte así, lamentablemente no tengo coche, y es peligroso andar en moto con este tiempo, además que nos volveríamos a empapar. Quédate hasta que pare, y ahí te llevaré, aunque sea tarde, no me molesta. Pero no puedo permitir que te resfríes.

\- Mmm, de acuerdo. Si no te molesta, voy a ponerme a estudiar.

\- Para nada, hazlo. Te dejo tranquila aquí, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Un par de horas pasaron, e impresionantemente la lluvia no amainaba, o lo hacía por breves momentos, sólo para volver a estallar, cuando Kohaku pensaba que podía aprovechar para irse. Oyó sonidos en la cocina, Stan parecía estar cocinando, y un rato después comenzó a llegarle un delicioso aroma que le abrió el apetito. Trató de concentrarse en la lectura, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, ya que su estómago empezaba a rugir. Justo cuando se iba a parar a ofrecerle su ayuda, Stan apareció llevando dos platos que se veían increíbles, e hizo un segundo viaje para ir a buscar los vasos y una botella de agua.

\- Aquí tienes, espero que te guste.

\- Huele increíble... ¿qué es?

\- Es un plato original mío, lo hice pensando en la fusión de la comida oriental y la occidental. Son fideos de arroz, con verduras salteadas en salsa de soja, vino blanco, miel y mostaza, una combinación un tanto agridulce, y también tiene un toque picante.

\- Se me hace agua la boca de sólo escucharlo. Así que de verdad cocinas bien, no era un farol –agarró un poco de comida con los palillos, y en cuanto la saboreó, cerró los ojos de puro placer, la combinación de ingredientes era maravillosa. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a Stan sonriéndole como un niño, complacido y aliviado de que le haya gustado, y ella rió– Es perfecto, me encanta. Sabes, a los ojos de las mujeres serías el esposo perfecto, entre lo atractivo y lo atento que eres, y encima cocinas, malcriarías demasiado a tu mujer.

Soltó una carcajada, divertida con su propio comentario, pero se detuvo al notar que Stan se había quedado completamente quieto, sin retrucarle nada ingenioso o provocador como solía hacer, y había agachado la cabeza. Kohaku se inclinó sobre la mesa, curiosa, porque notó que las orejas de él se habían puesto coloradas. Cuando bajó más la cabeza para buscar su mirada, él levantó los ojos hacia ella, y tenía una expresión completamente adorable, entre tímida y perturbada, y notó que estaba profundamente sonrojado. La rubia se sorprendió tanto que su boca cayó abierta, nunca lo había visto así, tan seguro que era.

\- ¿Qué, no me vas a contestar nada? No puedo creer que dejé a Stanley Snyder sin palabras.

Pero él tampoco le respondió nada, y de hecho se quedó bastante callado durante la cena, y Kohaku pensó que quizás lo había incomodado, aunque no podía imaginarse por qué. Cuando terminaron, Stan se levantó para limpiar los platos, y Kohaku estaba tan calentita y satisfecha que pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Unos momentos después, sintió que el rubio le tocó el hombro, y ella abrió los ojos con pereza. Se había quedado dormida en la mesa, sin darse cuenta. Se encontró con la mirada divertida de él.

\- Sigue lloviendo, aunque menos. Pero me da lástima interrumpir tu sueño, te veías muy linda, incluso babeando mi ropa.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no me babeo! –Se sonrojó, avergonzada, y miró las mangas de la camisa, donde evidentemente había un rastro húmedo. Quería desaparecer bajo tierra.

\- No te preocupes, me alegra que te sientas tan tranquila como para dormirte así. Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cama.

\- ¡N-no¡... eso es... ¿y tú? –Ya se veía venir un intento se seducción muy atrevido, lo cual la preocupó, pero él le contestó relajado.

\- Dormiré en el sillón, por supuesto –Aunque al notar la perturbación en ella, sonrió con malicia– A menos que quieras que te acompañe, claro.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! –Contestó horrorizada, pero él soltó una risa libre.

\- Estaba bromeando. Si dudas de mí, puedes trabar la puerta, aunque preferiría que confíes en mi palabra. Ya te lo dije, no voy a tocarte, a menos que tú lo quieras. Y como es claro que no quieres, cumpliré mi palabra. ¿Te alcanza con eso?

\- Mmmm, creo que sí. Bueno, gracias, aunque me siento mal que tengas que dormir incómodo por tu culpa.

\- Es sólo una noche, y en todo caso es mi culpa que te hayas quedado atascada aquí.

El teléfono de Kohaku sonó, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta al pensar que era su hermana o su padre preguntando dónde estaba, pero no. Aunque se estremeció el doble al ver que Senku era el que la llamaba. Se puso nerviosa, sabía que no podía decirle que estaba en la casa de Stan a esa hora, o él pensaría muy mal, y quería evitar peleas innecesarias.

\- Hola, Senku...

\- Hola leona, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien

\- ¿Sólo bien?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones. Oye...Byakuya salió, sé que está lloviendo un poco, pero me preguntaba si querías venir a casa.

\- No puedo... perdona, Senku, no puedo esta noche.

\- Ah...bueno, no me esperaba eso. Pero entiendo, no te preocupes. Bueno, suenas rara, quizás estás cansada de tanto trabajo.

\- Sí...lo siento.

\- Hablamos mañana entonces, si quieres.

\- Sí, yo te llamo.

\- Buenas noches, descansa, leona.

\- Buenas noches, Senku.

Cortó. Maldición. Se sentía horrible, aunque si bien no estaba haciendo nada malo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

\- Kohaku –Stan la llamó, y ella sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos. – No estás haciendo nada malo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, claro que sí. Pero siento como que le estoy ocultando algo, y no me gustó...

\- Insisto, no estás haciendo nada malo. Fue una mala casualidad que lloviera tanto. Mira, quizás esto te anime otra vez.

Stan le puso delante de ella un plato con un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Lucía delicioso, parecía sacado de una tienda boutique de pasteles, bien decorado y todo.

\- Gracias, no me esperaba que hubiera postre –Tomó la cucharada que él le ofreció, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al probarla, instantáneamente se le derritió en la boca– ¡Mmmm! Esto es delicioso. ¿Dónde la compraste?

\- No la compré, la hice yo –le sonrió, orgulloso.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tú...tú hiciste esto? ¿Cuándo?

\- Mientras tú estudiabas. Aunque como no lleva horno, por eso no te enteraste. Es una marquise de chocolate, es mi postre favorito.

\- No puedo creerlo...Espera, ¿te pasaste la tarde cocinando? ¿Por qué?

\- No llevó mucho tiempo hacer esto, pero quise hacerlo para compensarte por hacerte perder tanto tiempo. Hice una grande, para que te lleves a tu casa, si quieres.

\- Oh...gracias. Es mucho, pero está tan deliciosa que no puedo rechazarla –rió con picardía, como una niña feliz con sus dulces.

\- Esa es la sonrisa que quería ver, misión cumplida. Bueno, disfrútala tranquila, y eres libre de ir a mi cuarto a dormir cuando termines. Perdona que te deje sola, pero quiero descansar.

\- Claro, muchas gracias, Stan.

La mañana siguiente, que era sábado, Kohaku se despertó por su cuenta, y cuando se vistió y se fue para el living, se encontró con Stan preparando el desayuno, ya estaba totalmente vestido y presentable, como si se hubiera levantado hace varias horas.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Kohaku?

\- Sí, gracias. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan grande.

\- Ah, ya lo harás cuando vivas sola. No podrías volver a dormir en esas camas pequeñas, una vez que te acostumbras a estas. ¿Quieres desayunar?

\- Te agradezco.

Cuando terminaron, Stan le preparó la torta para llevar, y como había salido el sol por suerte, la llevó a su casa en moto. Kohaku no podía esperar para visitar a la tarde a Senku, y podía tantear si tenía un paladar dulce como ella al llevarle la torta de sorpresa. Le mandó un mensaje, preguntándole si tenía libre un rato para que pasara a visitarlo, pero él le contestó que recién al atardecer iba a poder, porque ya había quedado con su amigo Taiju. Quedaron en verse a esa hora, así que ella se organizó para entrenar unas horas en el club de la escuela, que estaba abierto hasta la tarde, pero primero tendría que ir a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Senku le envió un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba en casa, que podía venir cuando quisiera, y ella emocionada le dijo que ya iba para allá. Cortó un buen pedazo de la torta, pero dejó la mitad para su familia. Ruri tenía que estudiar con una amiga para un importante examen, así que se había ido, y su padre también tuvo que viajar a Osaka por cuestión de trabajo por unos días, así que iba a estar sola en su casa esa noche, o tal vez podía quedarse en lo de Senku.

Cuando llegó a la casa del científico, y lo saludó con un beso en la boca, cosa que ya era normal para ambos, al menos cuando nadie los veía. Se fueron al cuarto de él, y el gato Kuro corrió a recibirla, encantado de verla.

\- Creo que te extrañaba, lo conscientes demasiado.

\- Es que es tan adorable, es más fuerte que yo –Le rascó la barbilla, y el gato negro ronroneó sonoramente, parecía un motor encendido –Mira, Senku, traje algo para merendar, si quieres.

\- Ooh, qué agasajo. Claro, voy a hacer un té. Ponte cómoda, ya vuelvo.

Unos minutos después, mientras Kohaku seguía acariciando al mimoso Kuro, Senku volvió con una bandeja, en la que había una tetera, dos tazas, y un par de platos y cucharas.

\- ¿Qué trajiste?

\- Una torta deliciosa, se te hará agua la boca, ya verás.

\- Lo mío no es lo dulce, pero confío en ti, ya que estás tan emocionada.

Kohaku sirvió las porciones, y se la dio al peliverde con una radiante sonrisa. Senku la probó, y se sorprendió de que realmente estaba buena.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona. ¿Dónde la compraste?

\- No la compré

\- ¿De verdad? No me lo creo... ¿acaso la hiciste tú? Así que tenías talentos culinarios ocultos, te lo tenías bien guardado.

\- Eeeh, no, tampoco la hice yo. No sé cocinar mucho, menos algo tan elaborado y sabroso como esto.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y entonces de dónde salió?

\- La hizo Stan

\- ¿Qué...? –De pronto no le pareció tan deliciosa, más bien le sabió muy amarga– ¿Y por qué te hizo una torta?

\- Se sentía mal porque llovía mucho y nos empapamos, y me tuve que quedar un rato más...–de pronto se dio cuenta que se le había soltado la lengua, pero rezó que Senku no se haya dado cuenta. Aunque claro, estaba hablando de Senku, el joven más detallista y memorioso del mundo.

\- No coinciden las fechas...no llueve hace por lo menos una semana, salvo ayer –Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo– Espera... ¿ayer?

Kohaku tragó duro, y sus esperanzas de pasar desapercibida se estrellaron instantáneamente. Así que decidió ser sincera, era lo mejor, además no había hecho nada malo, como para sentirse mal.

\- Sí... fue ayer.

\- Kohaku –La realización cayó sobre él, de golpe– Cuando te llamé... ¿estabas con él?

\- Sí. Me iba a llevar a casa apenas parara la lluvia, pero la tormenta no paraba, y bueno...me quedé.

\- ¿Te quedaste? ¿En su casa, de noche, y solos? –La miró horrorizado, pensando lo peor.

\- Oh, vamos, suena peor de lo que fue. No te preocupes, se portó correctamente, no intentó nada. Y te dije que, si alguna vez lo hacía, estaba lista para golpearlo.

\- ¿Me mentiste?

\- ¿Qué...? ¡No! No te mentí para nada, ¡¿por qué piensas eso?!

\- Porque me pareció raro que estuvieras evasiva, ahora entiendo todo.

\- No, no entiendes nada. No pasó nada, Senku. Él no intentó nada conmigo, y por supuesto que yo tampoco con él. ¿No...no confías en mí? –Preguntó desilusionada.

\- Tú eres la que no entiende nada. Ese maldito...él...–no sabía si decirle de la amenaza de la confesión de la otra noche, pero no tenía opción– El gusta de ti, leona. No puedes confiar en él.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- ¿"Lo sé"? ¿Sabes que gusta de ti?

\- Sí, me lo dijo. Pero tranquilo, dijo que no iba a tocarme siquiera, porque sabe que estamos juntos, que respeta que estoy contigo.

\- Mentira... eso es pura mierda.

\- No, no lo es. Cumplió su palabra, de verdad que no intentó nada. ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- No sé...no sé si aliviarme u ofenderme de que seas tan inocente e idiota.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Te quedaste a dormir en la casa de un hombre que te seduce abiertamente, me lo ocultaste, ¿y encima me preguntas qué me pasa A MÍ?

\- ¡Sí, te lo pregunto porque parece que no confiaras en mí!

\- En este momento me está resultando muy difícil hacerlo, no me lo pones fácil.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te pongo fácil? –Levantó el tono, estaba ya muy indignada– ¡Te dije desde el principio que iba a darle clases, siempre te conté de cómo iban las clases, aunque no te interesara! Si ayer no te dije nada, es porque sabía que no te iba a gustar, y quería ahorrarme todo esto, porque no pasó NADA.

\- ¿Por qué sigues trabajando con él? Tú misma lo dijiste, te dijo que gusta de ti. ¿Cómo puedes seguir dándole clases lo más normal? –Él también levantó el tono ahora, sin poder creer que ella no lo entendiera. Realmente había caído en las redes de ese maldito.

\- ¡Porque es buena plata, te lo dije en su momento!

\- Ah, ya veo –Le contestó resentido, y escupió las siguientes palabras con veneno– Ya que te interesa tanto el pago, entonces si él te ofrece aún más plata, también te le abrirías de piernas, ¿no?

¡PAF! Kohaku le dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que resonó en todo el salón. Senku abrió mucho los ojos, aturdido, y se tocó la mejilla, que instantáneamente se puso muy roja, y le ardía.

\- ¡ERES UN CRETINO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, MALDITO?!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Esta historia es un desarrollo paralelo de "No es ciencia, es amor". Los que no leyeron esa historia todavía, sugiero que lean el CAPÍTULO 8, que es donde se comienzan a interactuar Stan y Kohaku, sus experiencias y personalidades se mantienen acá. Copiaré un pequeño extracto, que es donde se hace el corte, a partir del cual comenzará esta historia.

\- ¿Por qué sigues trabajando con Stanley? Tú misma lo dijiste, te dijo que gusta de ti. ¿Cómo puedes seguir dándole clases lo más normal? –Senku también levantó el tono ahora, sin poder creer que Kohaku no lo entendiera. Realmente había caído en las redes de ese maldito.

\- ¡Porque es buena plata, te lo dije en su momento!

\- Ah, ya veo –Le contestó resentido, y escupió las siguientes palabras con veneno– Ya que te interesa tanto el pago, entonces si él te ofrece aún más plata, también te le abrirías de piernas, ¿no?

¡PAF! Kohaku le dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que resonó en todo el salón. Senku abrió mucho los ojos, aturdido, y se tocó la mejilla, que instantáneamente se puso muy roja, y le ardía.

\- ¡ERES UN CRETINO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, MALDITO?

Kohaku se levantó, entre furiosa y con lágrimas asomándole en los ojos, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue, dando un fuerte portazo. Siguió caminando a paso rápido, con los ojos escociéndole por las lágrimas que se estaba aguantando. ¿Relmente Senku se había atrevido a decirle algo como eso? Era el colmo, no podía haber sido más imbécil y grosero, por no hablar de que evidentemente no confiaba en ella, y eso era lo que la enojaba, pero aun más le dolía. Estaban saliendo hace no más de un mes, conociéndose de a poco, pero todavía no había verdadero amor entre ellos, o al menos ella no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por él, y era evidente que él no los tenía por ella. Se gustaban mucho, sí, y ella hubiera querido más, estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

Pero con lo que venía pasando últimamente de que Senku sólo la consideraba una "amiga" delante de todos, había comenzado a resentirse y tener sus dudas, y ahora esto...no, no podían construir nada verdadero sobre esas débiles bases. La confianza era lo primero en una relación, y esa confianza era lo que daba lugar al amor sano, el que perdura, así lo entendía ella, y en eso creía. Pero insinuar que ella era una chica fácil que se entregaría por dinero, eso era caer muy bajo, y ciertas cosas no tenían marcha atrás. Dolía, y sabía que iba a sentirse mal por un tiempo, la desilusión era demasiado fuerte, y la sensación de pérdida también. Pero cortar con él lo que sean que fueran, más allá de la amistad que podría llegar a perdurar, quizás, era la mejor decisión, y no necesitaba pensarlo mucho más, sabía que algo se había roto, tal vez fuera su corazón.

¿Era posible querer gritar, llorar, y romper algo, todo al mismo tiempo? Porque así se sentía. Echó a correr, porque era lo único que pensaba que podía calmar la energía que bullía dentro de ella, y llegó hasta un parque cerca del centro. Allí había un árbol enorme y fuerte, de esos que no se sacudían ni un poco por una patada humana, al contrario, el atacante era el que salía herido por la rasposa corteza que tenía. Llevaba puesta una pollera, era seguro que le iban a salir moretones y cortes si descargaba su ira contra el árbol, pero no le importaba ni un poco. Comenzó a dar patadas como si el árbol fuera su oponente, varios minutos sin parar, y unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, aunque no sabía si eran de dolor físico o emocional. Pero siguió así hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Lo que sea que te haya hecho ese árbol, debe haber sido grave para que le pegues así.

Kohaku se volteó rápidamente, porque dicha voz le sonaba conocida, y vio que era Stan el que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, cargaba en sus manos unas bolsas de compras. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta, y abandonó su ataque.

\- Fue un buen sustituto para mi descarga.

\- ¿Y se puede saber a qué viene tanto enojo y ganas de auto-infligirte daño? –señaló con su cabeza la pierna raspada y colorada, y su expresión se volvió entre seria y preocupada.

\- Me peleé con Senku. Fui a visitarlo y terminé diciéndole lo de que anoche me quedé en tu casa por la lluvia. Pero el tonto malinterpretó todo, no confió en mí y encima me insultó de una forma que no voy a perdonar. Así que vine a descargar aquí toda la bronca que siento, aunque el árbol no se lo merecía.

\- Hmm, entiendo –Se acercó más a ella, y entrecerró los ojos para mirar la lastimadura– ¿Me cuidas esto unos minutos? Ya vuelvo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? –Pero él ya se había dado vuelta y caminaba a paso rápido, vaya saber a dónde. Kohaku se sentó en el pasto a esperar, intrigada.

Unos pocos minutos después, lo vio volver con una pequeña bolsita en su mano. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a dónde había ido, él se arrodilló junto a ella, y sacó una botellita de desinfectante, gasa y unas vendas.

\- Podrías infectarte esa herida, y estoy seguro de que lo que menos te va a importar va a ser curarte, con lo alterada que estás. Permíteme.

Stan adelantó su mano, en un gesto para que ella estire su pierna hacia él. Se sentía avergonzada de que hiciera eso por ella. Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando el desinfectante le ardió en la herida, pero se lo aguantó. A pesar de que la sostenía con firmeza, su tacto era gentil y cuidadoso, y rápidamente le hizo la curación y se la cubrió con las gasas y vendas. Le sorprendió lo prolijo que había quedado, y a la velocidad que lo hizo, pero recordó que él le había dicho que tenía entrenamiento militar, así que no debía ser la primera vez que hacía eso.

\- Listo, ya está. Por las dudas límpialo dos veces por día, para evitar una infección.

\- Gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

\- No, gracias. Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, no quiero seguir molestándote.

\- No lo haces. Te dejo tranquila si así lo prefieres, pero si necesitas algo avísame, voy a estar en mi departamento. Si quieres cancelar la clase del lunes...

\- No, está bien. Me siento mal por lo que pasó, pero no es el fin del mundo, lo superaré.

\- Bueno. Hasta el lunes entonces, Kohaku.

\- Hasta el lunes, gracias Stan.

El hombre levantó sus bolsas y se fue, y Kohaku se puso de pie y se dirigió a su casa. Ni su hermana ni su padre estaban en casa ese fin de semana, así que estaría sola para reflexionar y procesar todo lo que pasó. No lo iba a tener fácil, pero así eran las cosas.

Senku no le dirigió palabra en todo el fin de semana, ni siquiera para disculparse por la forma en que la insultó, y con eso ella confirmó que ya no quedaba más que ponerle punto final a lo que tenían. Inevitablemente lo iba a ver a él y a su padre en el restaurante, así que algún día tendrían que tener una charla para quedar en buenos términos, o sería muy incómodo para los dos. Aunque ya estaba mejor, era demasiado pronto para pensar que ya estaba bien, y la desconcentración le pasó factura tanto en la escuela como en su trabajo de darle las clases de japonés a Stan. El rubio lo notó, por supuesto, pero no quería traer el tema a colación. Cuando terminaron la clase, Kohaku le preguntó algo que le seguía dando curiosidad sobre su pasado.

\- Sabes, ayer me quedé viendo una película, "La caída del halcón negro", y me acordé un poco de ti. Me dijiste que tenías entrenamiento militar, ¿no?

\- Sí, fui soldado y piloto por unos años, en mi país.

\- Oh... ¿y tuviste que ir al frente de batalla alguna vez?

\- Sí, un par de veces. Pero me ascendieron rápidamente por mi desempeño general, y llegué a ser oficial así que desde entonces me dediqué a supervisar y dirigir operaciones. Pero eso sólo duró dos años, luego me retiré del frente, y como no quisieron perder mi experiencia, me derivaron a lo que hago ahora, instrucción de tiro.

\- Pero eras muy joven entonces...

\- La mayoría de los soldados son jóvenes, tal vez demasiado.

\- ¿Y por qué decidiste ser soldado?

\- Para ayudar a mi familia. No estábamos en una buena situación económica, y la paga de un soldado era muy superior a cualquier otro trabajo, pude ayudar a mantenernos un tiempo.

Stan hablaba con una voz cada vez más queda, y sus ojos perdieron su luz por un momento. Kohaku creyó ver que la mano de él tembló ligeramente, pero cuando miró bien, estaba firme. Tal vez había sido su imaginación.

\- Disculpa, voy a fumar afuera.

\- Sí, claro.

Tal vez lo había incomodado al preguntarle eso, de seguro que tenía recuerdos muy difíciles de eso. Lo vio salir y apoyarse en la baranda del balcón, mientras fumaba. Decidió salir a acompañarlo, y ahí fue cuando vio un cenicero con una importante montaña de colas de cigarrillos. Había más de treinta, de seguro.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho fumar? –Stan no la miró, pero sonrió muy ligeramente.

\- No realmente, creo que es más un hábito.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo dejas? No debe hacerte bien fumar tanto.

\- No es una linda historia.

\- ¿Eh? – Presentía que otra vez estaba tocando un tema delicado, aunque no se lo esperaba. Pero quería conocerlo mejor, y tal vez podía ayudarlo en algo. Últimamente tenía la impresión de que Stan era un hombre solitario– Puedes contarme, si quieres. Me gustaría entenderte.

\- En esa batalla de la que hablé...tuve una misión de infiltración con mi mejor amigo de la milicia. Teníamos que llevar un mensaje de un batallón a otro, yo era su apoyo. Pero el enemigo nos sorprendió y lo capturó. –Paró de hablar un momento, sus cejas se fruncieron un segundo– Tuve que matar a mi amigo, él me lo pidió, mientras lo tenían de rehén.

El corazón de Kohaku se frunció, no esperaba algo tan terrible. Pero eso no explicaba lo del cigarrillo. Stan siguió hablando.

\- Pero fue la primera vez que fallé un tiro, de los nervios, y no lo maté a primeras. A pesar del dolor, mi amigo logró matar a su captor con un cuchillo, y yo alcancé a matar al otro. Pero le había dado en el pulmón, y estábamos en el medio de la nada, no pude salvarlo. Y antes de morir, él encendió un cigarrillo, como si nada. Y me lo pasó para que fume con él, diciéndome que tenía que sobrevivir, que tenía que prometerle que iba a volver a casa, cosa que él no podría ya hacer. Desde ese día fumo, para no olvidar lo que pasó.

Kohaku no sabía qué decir... una sensación de náuseas y tristeza la invadió. Pero no pudo evitar notar la ironía que las palabras y las acciones de él encerraban.

\- Pero...si fumas tanto, eso te hace mal. Perdona que te diga esto pero... ¿no estás acortando tu vida de esta forma?

\- Sí, puede ser una contradicción –sonrió ligeramente, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos– Tal vez sea lo que estoy buscando, inconscientemente.

Eso fue demasiado. La rubia sintió su garganta cerrarse, de pura angustia. Y lo peor era que él se mantenía estoico, ninguna emoción se filtraba por sus ojos, como si de verdad lo hubiera aceptado. Se sentía horrible, y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a él y darle un abrazo, aunque sabía que eso no alcanzaría para consolarlo.

\- Perdóname Stan...por hacerte recordar esto. No era mi intención, pensé...

\- No te preocupes, no lo sabías– Le apoyó la mano en la cabeza de ella, en una única y suave caricia, como si él la estuviese consolando a ella– Y ya aprendí a vivir con eso, no es como si hablarlo una vez más me afectara especialmente.

¿Cuántas cosas terribles había vivido Stan en su pasado? Y ella pensaba que era un hombre más superficial, pero no tenía ni idea. Como siempre veía su faceta seductora y atenta, aunque también ordenado y disciplinado, no se imaginó que podía tener un trasfondo tan oscuro, y tenía la impresión que eso rayaba la superficie. Estaba segura que él se ponía una máscara, una gruesa, para aparentar esa seguridad que siempre tenía. Le dio un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo. Aflojó su abrazo, sin saber qué decir, pero él lo solucionó por ella.

\- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

\- Hmm, sí, gracias.

Esa noche, el desempeño en el trabajo de Kohaku había sido bastante pobre, y tampoco pudo dormir mucho cuando llegó, no paraban de venírsele imágenes terribles a su cabeza sobre lo que habría vivido Stan, y para colmo su maldito cerebro le recordaba sus propias angustias con respecto a Senku, con quién tampoco había podido hablar todavía, para cerrar el tema de una vez y seguir adelante.

Pero el día siguiente vino con sorpresas, buenas, para variar. Stan la fue a buscar a la salida de la escuela, como todos los días, pero a mitad de camino Kohaku se dio cuenta que habían tomado otro camino, y cuando vio que ese era el recorrido para salir de la ciudad, le preguntó.

\- Stan, ¿Por qué cambiaste de recorrido?

\- No vamos a mi casa esta vez.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y a dónde vamos?

\- A pasear.

\- ¿A pasear? Pero...la clase. Y después tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- Olvídate de la clase. Y espero que no te moleste, pero le pedí a Mozu si te podía dar el día.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué...?

\- Me pareció que estabas desanimada ayer, y Mozu me contó que también estabas ida en el trabajo. Así que pensé en algo que podría animarte.

Como era difícil escuchar a través del casco, decidió confiar en él, estaba realmente intrigada, y le pareció un lindo detalle. Cuando salieron del centro de la ciudad, tomaron una ruta que aestaba llamativamente vacía. Stan la miró de reojo, y ella alcanzó a ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

\- Agárrate bien, Kohaku.

\- ¿Por qué...?

Pero con un sonido fuerte, Stan aceleró la moto, y la rubia se despegó de él por un segundo, hasta que se abrazó fuerte de la cintura de él. El viento sonaba como un estruendo contra su casco, y sintió la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo cuando percibió lo rápido que iban, los árboles al costado de la ruta eran prácticamente sombras fantasmas. Para colmo ese camino tenía una inclinación ligeramente hacia abajo, porque la ruta estaba construida sobre una pequeña montaña, con lo cual aumentaron aún más la velocidad. Kohaku estaba tan emocionada como aterrada, y no supo por qué, pero le entraron ganas de gritar fuerte para expresar esa excitación, y escuchó a Stan reír encantado delante de ella. La "carrera" duró un minuto más, pero en cuanto avistaron unos autos a lo lejos, el rubio bajó poco a poco la velocidad, hasta volver una normal y segura.

\- ¿Te gustó eso, Kohaku?

\- ¡SIIIIIII! ¡Me moría de miedo, pero fue alucinante, y fue divertido!

\- Me encantaría ver su sonrisa, pero me conformo con tus palabras.

Media hora después, llegaron a la prefectura de Kanagawa según Kohaku vio en un cartel, y luego otro donde decía que a pocos metros se encontraba la famosa playa Isshiki. Stan frenó en un estacionamiento, donde se metieron para dejar la moto. Lo vio sacar un bolso del pequeño baúl que llevaba en la parte trasera de la moto, y él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. El día era precioso, estaban en otoño ya, pero a esa hora de la tarde se encontraba bastante cálido. Si bien Stan la estaba llevando claramente a esa playa, tampoco era un día para andar en malla, aunque la tuviera. La vista era mágica, el mar azul y cristalino por un lado, y las enormes montañas llenas de vegetación por el otro. No podía creer que una hora atrás estaba saliendo de la escuela, y ahora disfrutaba de tremenda vista. Su rostro se iluminó de felicidad, y corrió como una niña hacia la arena, dejando atrás a Stan. No había gente en la playa, aunque era de esperarse ya que no era verano, y salvo por un par de personas a lo lejos, tenían todo el lugar para ellos. Respiró profundamente la brisa fresca y salina, y luego cerró los ojos un momento.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa?

\- Hermosa, ¡muchas gracias Stan!

\- Me alegro, espero que sirva para relajarte.

\- Lo hará, no lo dudes. ¿Qué traes en el bolso?

\- Una manta, para que podamos sentarnos, y algo de comida y bebida.

\- ¿Con que ya lo tenías todo planeado? Es muy genial. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así por mi cuenta.

\- Think out of the box – Le dijo, y le guiñó el ojo.

Stan estiró una manta, y se sentaron encima de ella, sacándose los zapatos que ya se les habían llenado de arena. Luego sacó un termo con jugo, y una caja de galletas, y le dijo que se sirviera cuando quisiera. Kohaku no tardó en tirarse y abrir las piernas y brazos cual estrella de mar, y cerró los ojos para relajarse y escuchar el sonido del mar. Un rato después, se levantó, y quiso probar de mojarse los pies en el agua. Como pensaba, estaba fría, pero seguía siendo agradable. Miró hacia atrás, y vio a Stan fumando, y él le guiñó un ojo mientras soltaba la pitada de humo. ¿Era él muy atractivo, o había algo sexy en ver a alguien fumar? Apartó esa idea de su mente. Por otro lado, ya no podía verlo fumar y no pensar en lo que habían hablado el día anterior, en esa trágica experiencia, y en su comentario de que tal vez estaba deseando acortar su vida, de una forma lenta, como una dosis de veneno diario. Tenía ganas de sacarle ese cigarrillo de la boca, pero tuvo que contenerse porque no podía meterse de esa forma en la vida de él. Para sacar esos oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza, lo invitó a acercarse a disfrutar la vista con ella, y él así lo hizo.

\- Si no tienes frío y quieres mojarte un poco más, traje una toalla. Puedes aprovechar que llevas pollera por el uniforme. Yo me quedo acá.

\- Qué previsor –rió– Hmm, no estaría mal. Hasta las rodillas me puedo meter, y no me afectará el frío.

Era una sensación deliciosa e indescriptible que la abundante agua de mar, y su espuma, pasaran a través de ella, y tenía una sonrisa de punta a punta en su cara, la felicidad se expandía por su cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a salir, vio que Stan miraba el horizonte y parecía muy concentrado en sí mismo. No podía percibir su humor, aunque parecía relajado, así que quiso bromearle un poco. Pateó el agua en su dirección, salpicándolo bastante, y él se estremeció, totalmente sorprendido.

\- Pero qué chica mala. ¿Qué crees que haces? –Había entrecerrado los ojos, y su sonrisa se había vuelto felina, juguetona...peligrosamente juguetona.

\- ¿Yo? Nada...

\- Con que nada... –Comenzó a acercarse un poco a ella, sin importarle que se le mojara el pantalón, y Kohaku retrocedió un poco, sonriendo nerviosa– ¿Por qué intentas huir? Yo tampoco estoy haciendo nada.

De pronto hizo un movimiento rápido, simulando que iba a correr hacia ella, y la rubia chilló de la emoción y de susto, anticipándose, aunque él no se movió más. La sonrisa de Stan se ensanchó más, era positivamente maligna ahora.

\- Nooooo...no te me acerques –Quiso hacer una advertencia, pero no podía parar de sonreír, era un juego de niños.

\- ¿Oh? No te escucho, si no me acerco no podré oírte –Se movió lentamente, era la viva imagen de un tigre acercándose sigilosamente a su presa.

\- Nooo...te dije que no...no te atrevas –Empezaba a reírse a carcajadas, cuando lo vio "agazaparse", él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella– ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Kohaku gritó fuerte, cuando lo vio que realmente echó a correr tras ella. Con toda la fuerza y velocidad que pudo, corrió para salir del agua. En un principio le sacó ventaja, y comenzó a correr por la arena, pero fue evidente que él estaba jugando a dejarle ganar, porque en pocos segundos ya le estaba pisando los talones. Ella era muy ágil y rápida, pero nada podía hacer contra un hombre con tanto entrenamiento como él, además de que era bastante alto y sus piernas acortaban la distancia sin mucho esfuerzo. Como ya presentía su derrota, Kohaku decidió cambiar de estrategia y sorprenderlo, y en lugar de huir pensó en enfrentarlo, pegó un salto y se lanzó sobre él, y vio sus magnéticos ojos azules abrirse de sorpresa y diversión, y cayeron juntos sobre la arena. Pero su plan no era ser atrapada ahí, así que aprovechó la confusión para volverse a levantar y salir corriendo nuevamente. Cuando se dio vuelta, no lo vio atrás, ni en ningún lado de hecho, y se frenó, intrigada. Volvió sobre sus pasos, preguntándose dónde se había metido, y cómo había desaparecido tan rápido, cuando de pronto ya no sintió sus pies en la arena, y más bien el mundo se puso cabeza abajo.

No se enteró cómo sucedió, pero Stan la había cargado sobre sus hombros, cual bolsa de harina, abrazándole las piernas con mucha fuerza, con lo cual le era imposible escapar. Intentó zafarse cuando vio que él se dirigía nuevamente al agua, y ella empezó a gritar para que la soltara.

\- Ah, ¿quieres que te suelte? Tus deseos son órdenes.

Oh oh. Mala elección de palabras. Stan hizo lo que ella le pidió, pero al hacerlo, se vengó de ella y la soltó directamente en el mar. La respiración se le cortó a Kohaku cuando sintió la fría agua contra su espalda. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, insultándolo de varias formas muy pintorescas.

\- Pero qué boquita sucia tienes, preciosa. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a lavártela.

\- ¡NO! ¡VETE! –No era más que un chiste, lo sabía, pero ya no podía de la risa al verlo acercarse a ella otra vez, menos aún escapar de sus garras.

Pero Stan la cargó en sus brazos de una forma más galante en vez de llevarla como a un saco de harina, y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la manta. Kohaku tembló un poco de frío, y él unos segundos después la cubrió con una toalla grande.

\- Ten, ponte esto –Le dio una camisa suya que sacó del bolso– No hay nadie, y no voy a mirar, pero cámbiate rápido así no te enfrías.

\- ¿Y por culpa de quién sería eso? –Lo miró con puro reproche en sus ojos, pero él le devolvió una expresión irresistiblemente pícara, que la hizo sonreír nuevamente.

Kohaku se sacó el uniforme, se secó con la toalla, y se puso la camisa de él, que por supuesto le quedaba enorme. Le avisó que estaba lista, y él en vez de sentarse a su lado, se sentó detrás de ella, y la abrazó. La rubia se sobresaltó por la inesperada cercanía.

\- Hablando de espacio personal, ¿no estás demasiado cerca?

\- Sí, pero de esta forma entrarás en calor más rápido. Es mi forma de disculparme.

\- No tendrías que disculparte si no me hubieras mojado primero.

\- Es verdad. Pero parecías divertirte mucho.

\- Sí, lo hice.

Se relajó un poco, confiando en él, y era verdad que a los pocos minutos ya se sentía mejor. Stan la había rodeado en un abrazo de oso, y su cuerpo grande y cálido la relajó al instante. Con el sol dándole de frente, y con él en su espalda, el frío la abandonó rápidamente. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, también, le parecía raro hacer algo tan cercano con alguien con el que no tenía ese tipo de relación, aunque no lo hacía de forma afectiva, sino para ayudarla a que entre en calor. Bueno, en algún punto sí era afecto, esa consideración, pero no lo hacía romántico, o al menos se esforzaba por disimularlo.

En cuanto Kohaku entró en calor, se corrió y se sentó al lado de él, y aprovechó para servir el jugo y las galletas. Toda esa adrenalina y diversión le habían dado un poco de hambre. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando el mar, y para cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar se volvieron, o Kohaku se congelaría en la moto con las piernas descubiertas y parte de la pollera aún mojada. Stan la dejó en la casa, y se despidieron en la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, mejor?

\- Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias por esta tarde Stan, fue inesperado...pero me hizo bien. Creo que voy a ir a trabajar, el descanso de hoy fue suficiente.

\- Mejor si te sientes así. Yo también lo pasé bien, no suelo hacer estas cosas solo, sólo me quedo en el departamento, así que fue refrescante. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Claro. Gracias, que descanses.

Lo vio partir y entró a su casa. Una ducha calentita, y a trabajar, incluso tenía ganas, y eso era un gran cambio en su ánimo.

Ya estaban comenzando la última semana de las clases pactadas, y era curioso cómo había pasado tan rápido y tan lento al mismo tiempo. Verse todos los días ya se le había hecho costumbre, y se preguntaba cómo sería cuando terminaran el "contrato", como lo llamaba él. Pero al día siguiente a esa relajante tarde de playa, no pensó que conocería un lado mucho más oscuro de él, uno que no coincidía con sus brillantes y seductoras sonrisas.

Habían terminado la clase, pero Stan le pidió que se quede un rato más, que quería compensarla por su improvisado plan del día anterior. La estaba consintiendo demasiado, ¿"compensarla" luego de haberle hecho pasar la tarde más relajante de las últimas semanas?. Si ese hombre tenía hijos algún día, iban a ser terriblemente malcriados, aunque quizás compensaría con su disciplinado lado militar, pensó sonriendo. El rubio fue a la cocina, y trajo una tetera, junto con una cajita en lo que había algo que parecía de tamaño individual. Cuando Kohaku la abrió, curiosa, se encontró con una tartaleta decorada con brillantes y coloridas frutas, daba pena comerla de lo linda que era.

\- Esta vez no la hice yo, pero es de una excelente pastelería de la ciudad. Espero que te guste.

\- Oh, no tenías que hacerlo. Me estás malcriando... Menos mal que entreno y tengo una buena genética, porque me estoy abusando de los dulces contigo.

\- Suena bien de todas formas, así habría más de ti.

\- Tsk –chasqueó, un poco sonrojada– ¿Cómo haces para convertir en una frase de ligue cada cosa que sucede?

\- Es divertido provocarte, y porque sé que te vas a molestar, y te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas de vergüenza.

\- Ja ja, qué maduro –Pero lo dejó estar, y volvió su atención al pastel. Tenía que sacarle una foto antes de probarla, moría por mostrarle a su hermana, que era fanática de los dulces.

Stan descansó la cabeza sobre una mano, y miró a Kohaku mientras ella estaba concentrada en sacarle una foto a la tartaleta. Su atención se enfocó en esa coleta que siempre llevaba, le daba curiosidad ver cómo le quedaba el pelo suelto. Notó que lo tenía atado con una cinta gruesa, pero era un simple moño que de un tirón se soltaría...sonriendo para sí mismo, aprovechó que ella estaba muy concentrada, y sigilosamente acercó la mano para tirar de un extremo de la cinta, y así soltarle el pelo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡Oye! –Protestó Kohaku, sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta lo que él había hecho. Su pelo le quedó medio parado, y escuchó una risa burlona de parte de Stan.

\- Perdón, perdón. Pero era demasiado tentador. Qué pelo revoltoso tienes –dijo todavía riéndose.

\- Muy gracioso, por eso es que odio llevarlo suelto. Pero como encima lo tuve atado todo el día, es obvio que iba a quedarme así.

\- Espera, no te lo ates. Déjame peinarte –se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella.

\- ¿Peinarme? No soy una muñeca para que te diviertas.

\- Bueno, sí que eres una muñeca, pero en otro sentido –le guiñó un ojo, y Kohaku rodó los suyos, aunque sonrió–. Quédate quieta un momento, no me tardaré.

Con un movimiento diestro de sus dedos, la peinó ligeramente hacia un costado, y luego comenzó a hacerle lo que Kohaku pensó que era una trenza, por los movimientos. Cuando terminó, se puso en frente de ella y entrecerró los ojos, para luego sonreír con satisfacción.

\- Te queda muy bien, y me sorprende que me haya quedado tan prolija.

\- ¿Y cómo es que sabes hacer trenzas?

\- Solía hacérselas a mi hermana pequeña, Chloe.

\- Aaaaaawww. Ah, perdona, pero es que me dio mucha ternura imaginarte así. Me encantaría conocerla, seguro es bellísima.

\- Seguro lo sería. Falleció hace unos años.

\- Oh...lo lamento.

\- Vengo con el paquete completo, ¿eh? Debería venir con un letrero que diga "peligro al acercarse".

\- No...no digas eso Stan, pero te entiendo. Yo perdí a mi mamá cuando era chica, murió de una afección pulmonar, y mi hermana Ruri parece que heredó la sensibilidad a esa enfermedad, aunque por suerte está controlada. Hay que seguir adelante. Seguramente fue muy difícil para tus padres también, pero entre ustedes se acompañan y lo llevan lo mejor que pueden.

\- No tengo familia. Ellos también murieron junto con mi hermana.

\- Qué terrible... ¿Un accidente de coche?

\- No, los asesinaron. Entraron a nuestra casa a robarnos. Yo ya era militar, pero estábamos cenando, y entraron por el patio. Vinieron por dinero y joyas, pero mi padre les dijo que no teníamos nada, y era cierto. Cuando les iba a dar la plata de su billetera, pensaron que iba a sacar un arma, y lo mataron. Mi mamá cubrió a mi hermana para protegerla, no lo pensó y salió corriendo con ella, y le dispararon varias veces por detrás. Los ladrones se asustaron de que viniera la policía, y escaparon. Yo no los detuve, porque fui por mi hermana...pensé que se había salvado, pero una de las balas le había dado a ella. Traté de parar la hemorragia, pero no pude, le habían dado en la aorta abdominal, y murió en mis brazos. Yo salí ileso...pero estuve un tiempo internado por estrés post-traumático, y con mi antecedente militar fue más difícil. Cuando me recuperé, vinieron las sesiones de terapia, y me sacaron de mis funciones de oficial, lógicamente. Ahí fue cuando me derivaron a mi trabajo actual, y estaba la oportunidad de hacerlo en distintos países, y como ya no tenía un hogar y estaba solo, lo tomé, y así llegué aquí. Lo del modelaje fue aparte, pero me gusta porque me distrae de toda la cuestión militar. Bueno, esa es mi historia. Espero no haberte asustado, aunque estás en todo tu derecho de salir corriendo, no me ofenderé.

Kohaku estaba en shock. ¿Cómo podía una persona soportar tanto dolor y seguir adelante con todo eso? Stan era sin duda un hombre muy fuerte, no podía siquiera imaginar cómo estaría ella mentalmente si hubiera vivido lo mismo que él. Y aun así era calmo, atento, caballero, y tenía siempre ese humor provocador y seductor que resultaba atractivo.

\- Stan...no tengo palabras, es demasiado duro. Pero te agradezco la confianza, que me lo hayas contado, con lo difícil que debe ser para ti recordarlo.

\- Ya pasó, y lo procesé, no es como me fuera a derrumbar por contarlo. Algunas veces he tenido algunos retrocesos o ataques de pánico, pero pasaron cuando veía accidentes o situaciones así. Yo solo puedo controlarme. Seguro que piensas que esta cara bonita viene con un equipaje muy pesado atrás...pero quise contártelo. Si tengo esperanzas, y tú estás lo suficientemente loca y valiente como para enamorarte de mí algún día, quisiera que ya supieras de antemano con lo que te vas a encontrar. Y sino, ya tienes la excusa con la que puedes alejarte.

\- No me voy a alejar, ¿qué tipo de persona haría eso?

\- Te sorprenderías –sonrió con tristeza.

\- Bueno, puedes quedarte tranquilo que yo no soy así. Y si necesitas hablar o quieres compañía, puedes contar conmigo.

Stan levantó una mano, y la apoyó en la mejilla de ella, y con el dedo pulgar la acarició. Fue un toque de lo más dulce, parecía que él la estaba confortando a ella, y no al revés.

\- Me gusta tu compañía. Bueno, me gustas tú, pero eso ya lo sabes. Hay algo reconfortante en volver a verte, en lo directa y sincera que eres. Y hacía tiempo que no me pasaba algo como esto, de simplemente disfrutar de pasar el rato y conocer más a alguien, fuera de las horas de trabajo. Es curioso...He estado con varias mujeres en mi vida, pero con muy pocas me pasaba de sentir esta mezcla de paz y emoción que tengo cuando te veo, y eso que no tenemos más que algo que puede ser entre una amistad y una relación de trabajo.

Los ojos de Stan tenían un brillo cálido que Kohaku no le había visto antes, acompañando una suave sonrisa, e instantáneamente se sintió atraída por él. Percibió que lo decía sinceramente, y quizás fue eso lo que la hizo sentirse así. Le sonrió de vuelta, y lentamente subió una mano para ponerla sobre la que él apoyaba en su cara. Al hacer eso se sintió rara, y notó que su corazón se aceleró un poco, pero luego de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos, Stan sacó la de él. Eso la confundió. Si él gustaba de ella, y se lo acababa de decir directamente, ¿por qué tuvo la sensación de que él se había corrido en cuanto ella le comenzó a corresponder? No se iba a quedar con la duda, quería saberlo.

\- Stan... ¿acabas de evitarme o fue mi imaginación?

\- Sí, lo hice –respondió tan sincero que eso la sorprendió más.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué? Si me dices que te gusto, y después haces eso, me confundes.

\- Porque no quiero que lo hagas por lástima.

\- No fue así...no reaccioné por lástima.

\- No estoy tan seguro. Y además todavía te sientes mal por lo del otro chico. Si algún día te decides a besarme o sientes algo por mí, no quiero que sea por rebote o como consuelo, sino porque realmente lo quieres. No pretendo dudar de tus intenciones, sólo que prefiero esperar hasta que estés segura.

Kohaku no le contestó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Tampoco es que iba a besarlo, no se sentía de esa forma todavía, aunque no iba a negar que por un breve instante lo consideró. Lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue que tenía que hablar de una vez con Senku para ponerle un fin claro a las cosas, y así seguir adelante con su vida, y si él no pensaba hablarle, entonces lo haría ella.

Antes de salir para el trabajo, le mandó un mensaje de texto para preguntarle si podían hablar en persona, cuando ella volviera del restaurante podía pasar por su casa. Era raro porque no habían cruzado palabra en tres o cuatro días, pero no podían postergarlo más. Por suerte, Senku le contestó a los pocos minutos que sí, que la esperaba.

Cuando llegó a su casa, él la recibió y la invitó a pasar al living. La saludó con cautela, pero se lo veía tranquilo y no había enojo o tristeza en sus ojos, lo cual pensó que era algo bueno.

\- Senku, voy a ser sincera y no dar vueltas... estuvimos saliendo un mes, y creo que los dos lo disfrutamos mucho, realmente lo pasé bien contigo, pero lo que pasó el otro día, cuando no me creíste y me insultaste, fue cruzar un límite que yo no dejo pasar, a nadie. Entiendo que te hayas puesto celoso, pero no como para desconfiar de mí ni tratarme de esa forma, porque tampoco es que estábamos en una relación formal y exclusiva. Aunque diga eso, te repito que no había pasado absolutamente nada con Stan. Pero estos días que no hablamos, en los que tampoco intentaste contactarme y por lo menos pedirme perdón por tu insulto, me hicieron decidir que quiero que terminemos lo que sea que tenemos acá. Te aprecio, y tal vez podemos ser sólo amigos si quieres, tal como me considerabas delante de todos los que preguntaban por nuestra relación, pero no más de salir.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, si así lo quieres. Ya pensaba que las relaciones románticas eran complicadas, pero ahora lo confirmo. Tal vez nos apuramos demasiado, no lo sé, pero tampoco me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos, lo pasé bien contigo. Te pido disculpas por tratarte mal, pero si te soy sincero, sigo pensando lo mismo con respecto a él, y no puedo impedir que lo sigas viendo, así que será más sano dejarlo acá. Y también lo digo porque tomé la decisión de ir a Estados Unidos con el Dr. Xeno a tomar esa beca en la NASA que me ofreció, y estaré afuera por lo menos un año. No tiene sentido estirar esto, cuando no vamos a vernos por tanto tiempo. Así que yo seguiré con mi ciencia, y tú, con lo que quieras hacer. Y no estoy resentido contigo, coincido que podemos llevarnos bien, lo único que no funcionó entre nosotros fue el intento de romance.

\- Bueno...quedamos así entonces. Me alivia ver que no estás mal. A mí me dolió los primeros días, pero hay que seguir adelante. Me voy a casa entonces, felicitaciones por tu viaje, estoy segura que será un éxito total. Nos veremos en el restaurante, cuando vayas con Byakuya. Buenas noches, Senku.

\- Buenas noches, leona –sonrió ligeramente al volver a decirle su apodo, y cerró la puerta.

Bien, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Aunque no le sorprendía tanto, Senku solía ser muy racional, no iba a hacerle otra escena. Se sintió que ya se había liberado de ese peso que tenía en sus hombros. Para ser sincera, el haber considerado corresponder a Stan la había dejado pensando. No podía negarlo, era demasiado atractivo, y encima atento y maduro, no es como si tuviera motivos para rechazarlo. Y se sentía a gusto con él, ya sea en las clases o pasando el rato, y ya tenían la confianza como para hablar de temas tan difíciles como los que tocaron esa tarde. Terminaría con ese "contrato" de trabajo, y luego consideraría qué pasaría con él.

La clase del viernes, el último día, resultó muy interesante para Kohaku. En el entrenamiento militar de Stan también practicaban las llamadas "MMA", cuyas siglas significaban "Mixed Marcial Arts", o artes marciales mixtas. Él sólo conocía los nombres de los movimientos en inglés, que era como se solían referir en todo el mundo, pero pensó que era buena idea conocer sus equivalentes japoneses. Cuando llegaron a la parte de llaves de brazos y piernas, Kohaku estaba muy entusiasmada por aprender, conocía algunas básicas, pero le intrigaban las más complejas. Así que le pidió a Stan que cuando terminaran, si podía hacerle una demostración de sus favoritas, y de las que consideraba que nadie podía escapar.

Si bien él trató de ser cuidadoso y no lastimarla, Kohaku aprendió rápidamente lo que era el dolor de una de esas llaves, las de ella parecían juego de niños, mientras que con las de él no aguantaba más de unos pocos segundos. Además, con eso pudo comprobar la solidez del cuerpo de Stan, sus piernas eran como tenazas, estaba segura que ese hombre podría partir una sandía si la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, y sus brazos parecían hechos de acero, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad. Pero el último movimiento, llamado "Twister lock", era uno que podía llegar a ser letal, porque implicaba una torsión del cuello.

Stan la había puesto en una posición de bolita, pero de cara al piso, y se trepó a ella de forma perpendicular, para luego trabarle la pierna y hacerla rodar hacia él. Rápido como un rayo, le hizo una llave en su otra pierna, y al mismo tiempo en el brazo más cercano a él. Con eso la había dejado completamente inmóvil, y Kohaku no sabía si reír o llorar de lo contorsionada y limitada que se sentía, pero luego él pasó su mano por debajo del cuello de ella, y la enlazó con la otra mano. No lo hizo con mucha fuerza para no lastimarla, pero la rubia se dio cuenta enseguida por qué ese movimiento podía ser tan peligroso. Stan le dijo que no tenía escapatoria, no había forma de ganarle a ese movimiento, pero decirle algo como eso a Kohaku era buscar que ella intente justo demostrar lo opuesto.

Sabía que era jugar sucio, pero a ella se le ocurrió algo que le daría una oportunidad. Cuando él giró el cuello, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y la mirada aguamarina de Kohaku destelló con victoria, lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño a Stan, que no tenía idea lo que cruzaba por la mente de ella. Y lo que no vio venir, fue que Kohaku se estiró un poco, aprovechando que él no la tenía tan fuerte, y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue corto, lo suficiente para que él se sorprenda e involuntariamente afloje su agarre, y funcionó perfectamente. Kohaku se liberó con mucha velocidad y agilidad, y soltó una exclamación de victoria, muy orgullosa.

\- ¡JA! ¿Así que no había escapatoria? Mira, soy libre, yo gané.

Pero Stan la miraba todavía sorprendido, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sus preciosos ojos azules con pestañas imposiblemente largas parpadearon seguidamente, denotando su confusión. Unos segundos después pareció volver en sí, y una sonrisa peligrosa comenzó a expandirse por su rostro, y finalmente habló.

\- Oooh. Eso fue jugar sucio, preciosa, jamás pensé que harías algo como eso. Lo reconozco, me ganaste totalmente, me hiciste bajar la guardia. Pero yo también gané. Te gané a ti.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Lo reconozco, me ganaste totalmente, me hiciste bajar la guardia. Pero yo también gané. Te gané a ti.

Kohaku tardó varios segundos en entender realmente esa última frase, esas cuatro palabras. Al principio sólo pensó de forma competitiva, e inmediatamente su mente se dirigió a revistar en qué había fallado, porque estaba segura que le había ganado al lograr escapar de la llave de artes marciales de Stan. Y estuvo a punto de retrucarle, hasta que vio la sonrisa satisfecha que adornaba el rostro de él. Y se dio cuenta, de que lo había besado. Pudo haber sido un juego y una broma, pero sin dudarlo lo había besado por voluntad propia. Podía admitirlo frente a él, o podía ignorarlo para salvarse de la incomodidad, no estaba segura de qué quería hacer, ni qué sucedería. Pero Stan terminó decidiendo por ella, y más bien pareció inclinarse por la última. Se levantó, y le dio la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Aunque ella era tan ágil que no le hacía falta ayuda, no le rechazó la mano para que él no la malinterpretara.

\- No sé si esa táctica tuya sería aprobada en un duelo de verdad, pero personalmente debo decir que sí te hizo vencer esta vez. Nada mal, nada, nada mal.

\- No es como si fuera una táctica mía. Yo…

\- ¿Entonces dices que fue especial para mí?

Agh… pensaba que él había decidido ignorarlo o dejarlo pasar, pero se había equivocado por mucho… mientras pensaba qué contestaba, él volvió a hablar.

\- Bueno, la clase terminó. Creo que recuerdas que hoy era la última de nuestro contrato mensual, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Hmmm ¿y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No nos veremos más? No tenemos otros puntos de encuentro en común –No estaba segura si él se estaba haciendo el tonto para hacerla expresar sus intenciones.

\- Eso depende de lo que tú quieras. Yo dije que fue la última sesión de nuestro contrato laboral, pero me gustaría seguir viéndote, lo sabes. Y ya no habría problema de mezclar lo profesional con lo personal.

\- Sí… yo... creo que me gustaría seguir viéndote, lo paso bien contigo.

\- Gracias, lo mismo digo –Le obsequió otra de sus sonrisas demoledoras– Si quieres, mañana es sábado, puedes venir a almorzar, y festejamos el cierre de tu gran desempeño como profesora, y yo me considero aprobado también. ¿Qué opina, profesora?

\- ¿Eh? Ay no, no me llames así, ya es bastante vergonzoso sentirme que le estoy robando el trabajo a algún profesor verdadero…

\- Pero lo hiciste muy bien, confía más en ti y siéntete orgullosa, fue un buen trabajo de tu parte. Bueno, ¿te parece, entonces? Cocino algo que te guste y celebramos.

\- Sólo aceptaré si me dejas cocinar a mí también. Bueno, en realidad no sé cocinar, tienes que enseñarme. Pero si no te molesta, me gustaría aprender, y hasta ahora tus platos no decepcionaron.

\- De acuerdo, es un trato. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿O prefieres que te sorprenda?

\- No quiero ser repetitiva, pero me gustó mucho el plato que hiciste la otra vez. El que era agridulce y picante, esa receta original tuya.

\- Ooh, así que quieres robarme mis secretos culinarios. Pero acepto, no puedo decirte que no cuando lo tienes tan claro. ¿Te paso a buscar?

\- No, ya que el contrato de trabajo termina hoy, no tienes que hacerlo, puedo venir sola. –Miró el reloj en su muñeca– Ah, maldición, me tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, no me di cuenta que se pasó mucho tiempo con lo de la práctica de las llaves.

\- Te llevo, vamos.

Kohaku pasó muy animada su jornada laboral, pensando que a partir de ahora tendría mucho más tiempo para entrenar. Sí, había terminado disfrutando dar esas clases, y conocer más a Stan, pero ahora tenía mucho dinero para ponerse a pensar en estudiar artes marciales con un verdadero maestro, y podría sostenerlas al menos por un año. Tuvo que reducir bastante su tiempo de práctica ese mes, pero había valido totalmente la pena. Tenía una sonrisa tan radiante en el rostro ante su perspectiva de futuro, que incluso Mozu notó que estaba mucho más feliz y enérgica que de costumbre, y al preguntarle el motivo, la felicitó sinceramente, y le alegró el hecho de que siguiera en contacto con Stan, y le agradeció, diciéndole que le haría bien a su solitario colega, y que se lo “confiaba”.

Cuando Kohaku llegó a la casa de Stan el mediodía siguiente, él ya tenía todo prolijamente preparado en la cocina. Varios tipos de verduras, fideos, condimentos y una botella de vino blanco, que fue lo primero que abrió. Le ofreció una copa, pero ella dijo que no le gustaba beber con el estómago vacío, así que esperaría a la comida. Tampoco estaba muy acostumbrada, su padre le había dejado probar sake en casa un par de veces, pero todavía no lo encontraba del todo sabroso. Stan sí se sirvió una copa, y empezaron a cocinar, hablando mientras lo hacían.

\- Así que no sueles cocinar, ¿quién lo hace en tu casa entonces? –Le preguntó el rubio

\- Hmm, mi papá se encarga desde que tengo memoria, pero a Ruri le gusta ayudarlo. A mí simplemente no me atrae mucho, siento que pierdo mucho tiempo que podría aprovechar en otras cosas más interesantes.

\- Puede ser, aunque también puedes verlo como algo relajante, mientras te dedicas a pensar. Pero tú eres muy enérgica, toda acción.

\- Y tú eres muy reflexivo. Siempre te veo tranquilo y sereno, me pregunto si alguna vez te alteras.

\- Seguro que lo hago, pero quizás por ser “muy reflexivo”, es que es mi último recurso. Cuando te dejas llevar demasiado por la acción y las emociones, pierdes la concentración y el control de ti mismo, aunque hay excepciones.

\- Siempre tan efectivo –Le dijo burlonamente Kohaku mientras cortaba la carne de cerdo en cubos, imitando a Stan.

\- Gajes del oficio –le respondió con una sonrisa lateral.

\- Hablando de trabajo… cuéntame un poco más de lo que hace un instructor de tiro.

\- Bueno, no hay mucho más de lo que dice el nombre. Les enseño el control del cuerpo, la respiración, y la postura para tirar, fijos y en movimiento, y luego es la técnica misma del disparo, que también depende según el arma. La puntería viene con la práctica, y solamente se adquiere si logras controlar todo lo anterior.

\- ¿Enseñas a disparar muchas armas? –Seguía sin podérselo imaginar a Stan de esa forma.

\- Me especializo en pistolas y en rifles de francotirador.

\- Interesante…nunca vi a alguien disparar, pero es verdad que se debe necesitar mucha serenidad, te queda justo.

\- ¿Te gustaría verlo? Puedes venir a mi trabajo si quieres. Soy el que manda ahí, así que no pasará nada si tengo visita.

\- No quiero molestar. Es sólo curiosidad, porque me interesa todo eso que dijiste de la concentración y el control del cuerpo. Lo mío es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero entiendo lo importante que es ese tipo de entrenamiento, para todo lo que hagamos.

\- No molestas, sólo vas a mirar, y será la primera vez en la vida que alguien viene a ver lo que hago, fuera de los interesados en aprender a disparar. Si eso satisface tu curiosidad, eres bienvenida.

Stan se limpió las manos, y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para escribir algo. Segundos después el teléfono de Kohaku sonó, y al revisarlo vio un mensaje de él, indicando el nombre del lugar y su dirección.

\- Puedes venir cuando quieras, no hace falta que avises. Estoy todos los días de la semana, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde.

\- Bueno, gracias Stan.

Le sonrió animada, estaba realmente intrigada por ver cómo sería eso. Pero luego su mirada se dirigió a la forma en que empezó a cortar fina y rápidamente las verduras, parecía uno de esos cocineros de la televisión. ¿Tendría algo que ver su entrenamiento y reflejos en el uso del cuchillo de cocina? Kohaku sabía usar las katanas de entrenamiento de kendo, pero un cuchillo era mucho más corto y rápido, no sabía si podría hacerlo.

\- Wooow, ¡qué precisión! ¿Cómo haces para cortar así?

\- Es la costumbre, y práctica. Tienes que poner la mano que sostiene el alimento como una garra, con las yemas de los dedos hacia adentro, y los nudillos sirven como guía de la hoja del cuchillo, y protegen de los cortes.

\- Quiero intentarlo. ¿Puedes hacerlo más lento?

Kohaku lo miró con atención, e imitó la postura de las manos de él y comenzó a cortar una cebolla. Se sorprendió que realmente funcionara, y si movía los dedos para atrás milimétricamente, podía lograr cortes tan finos como una pluma. Ella venía cortando en trozos o cubos sin tanta prolijidad, y ahora se sentía un poco avergonzada, aunque Stan no le había dicho nada al respecto. Motivada porque le estaba saliendo con facilidad, comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, y venía bastante bien, hasta que el último pedazo de la cebolla se le resbaló de la tabla, y con eso sus dedos, y terminó cortándose con el cuchillo que ya estaba bajando.

\- ¡AUCH!

Se miró el dedo índice, donde había sentido un filoso dolor, y vio un tajo que no le pareció muy grave, pero segundos después se empezó a oscurecer y a brotar bastante sangre. Se dio cuenta que sí había sido medianamente profundo, porque al instante la punta de su dedo estaba goteando ya, y había manchado la tabla de picar y la cebolla. No le impresionaba la sangre, pero tenía que apurarse a presionar la herida con un papel absorbente o gasa para frenar la hemorragia, aunque no vio delante de ella, así que se giró para pedirle a Stan. Tan concentrada estaba en el corte, que no se había percatado de lo raro que era que él no estuviera ya ayudándola, pero cuando lo miró, supo que algo andaba mal: Se había quedado quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no la miraba a ella, sino que sus ojos iban del rastro de sangre que manchaba la tabla de picar y la verdura, al dedo del que todavía goteaba. Si bien parecía inmóvil, su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente, y se podía escuchar cómo inspiraba bruscamente por la nariz, y sus manos comenzaban a temblar visiblemente.

¿Le tendría impresión a la sangre? Imposible ¡pero si era militar...! Oh…. De pronto a Kohaku le vino a la mente lo que él le había contado, de la trágica situación con su amigo, y del violento asesinato de su familia, y que él mismo dijo que había tenido secuelas psicológicas, como para no volver a pisar un campo de batalla. Mierda…no sabía qué hacer primero, si curarse el dedo, o asistirlo a él. No ayudaba tener el dedo chorreando de sangre, aunque sabía que no era grave como para ir al médico, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo a Stan cuando estaba teniendo algo que parecía un ataque de pánico. Rápidamente se cubrió el dedo con un trapo, al menos para que no se viera más la sangre.

\- Stan…tranquilo, todo está bien –se acercó lentamente a él, no quería asustarlo más, pero los ojos del rubio no se movían de la mesada– Tranquilo…estoy bien, no es grave. Dime qué hacer, por favor. ¿Llamo a un médico?

Estiró la otra mano hacia él, tratando de tocarlo, pero cuando Stan la miró se corrió como si ella fuese algo peligroso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y se apoyó en la mesada, lucía como un animal asustado, era angustioso mirarlo. Kohaku comenzó a desesperarse, realmente no sabía qué hacer, ni la gravedad del asunto, nunca había visto a alguien pasar por un miedo tan irracional, y no tenía idea qué es lo que “veían” los ojos del rubio, pero debía de ser aterrador. No sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero necesitaba acercarse a él, calmarlo de alguna forma. Pensó que lo más seguro era sentarlo o acostarlo, por si se desmayaba o le fallaban las piernas, así que esta vez con más seguridad se acercó, y él no volvió a correrse, aunque ya no la miraba a ella, sino a un punto fijo en el piso, mientras seguía respirando muy rápido.

\- Stan, tranquilo, estoy aquí, estoy bien. Yo te ayudo, pero siéntate, por favor. Shhh, respira más lento, más profundo, tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Aunque los ojos de él estaban perdidos en algo que nadie más podía ver, pareció haber escuchado lo que ella le pidió, y comenzó a sentarse. De pronto la miró a los ojos, y a ella le costó sostenerle la mirada, pero lo hizo, era difícil aguantar ver esa expresión tan aterrada que tenía, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora vidriosos y muy abiertos. Y más rápido de lo que Kohaku pudo procesar, Stan levantó una mano y la puso en el cuello de ella. Por un momento la rubia tuvo mucho miedo, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y que él la atacara en esa situación era peligroso, pero luego se dio cuenta que no la estaba estrangulando, sino que más bien tenía apoyado sus dedos en el costado del cuello de ella, donde se sentía el pulso. Le pareció extraño, siendo que no estaba herida más que el corte del dedo, pero a la vez no tenía idea lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él, pero era como si estuviese comprobando que estaba viva. Mierda, ahora estaba segura que él debía estar reviviendo alguna imagen de su pasado, y lo único que le salió hacer fue abrazarlo, respirarle en la cara su aliento cálido, transmitirle su calor de alguna forma. Lo escuchó jadear, y un momento después él la abrazó con fuerza, demasiada, pero Kohaku no se quejó, aunque le doliera un poco.

Le empezó a acariciar la cabeza con suavidad con la mano sana, como quien consuela a un niño, mientras le murmuraba que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que estaba seguro ahí y que ella estaba bien. Eventualmente se fue calmando, y en todo el rato no se soltaron.

\- Perdón…yo… –empezó a decir Stan, con voz apenas audible.

\- Tranquilo, no tienes nada que explicar ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ya pasó. Hace mucho que no tenía un episodio así.

\- ¿No puedes ver sangre? –Agradecía que no le pudiera ver las manos, porque el repasador se había comenzado a manchar, no había detenido la hemorragia apropiadamente, aunque ya debería haber parado por sí sola.

\- No tengo problema con la mía, y no es como si cada vez que veo una herida me pongo así. Pero tú… –respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando– Me importas, y te pareces un poco a ella.

\- ¿A…ella?

\- A Chloe, mi hermana. Al verte sangrar, aunque sea un poco, recordé…–su voz se perdió, pero no era necesario aclarar más.

\- Ah… –Era exactamente lo que temía– Lo entiendo…perdona…fui descuidada, y no me imaginaba que podía suceder eso. Pero estoy bien, como ves. Aunque tengo que revisar el corte, quizás te convenga quedarte acá y no mirarme, hasta que me cure y limpie todo.

\- Sí…lo siento, Kohaku.

\- No te disculpes, lo importante es que estés bien. Aguanta un momento.

Kohaku lo soltó, y se levantó para revisar su herida. Stan le indicó dónde estaban las cosas para limpiar el corte y taparlo, y ella lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, y por suerte ya había coagulado. Luego volvió a la cocina, y eliminó todo rastro de sangre, y guardó el repasador en su bolso, ya lo limpiaría en su casa. Él siguió sentado ahí todo el rato, quieto pero tranquilo. A Kohaku se le encogió el corazón de verlo así, no se esperaba que suceda algo como eso, no tenía idea que podía pasar, aunque él mismo le había dicho que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una crisis así.

\- Kohaku… –la llamó, con voz suave.

\- Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Perdóname, pero… ¿puedes dejarme solo?

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- Sí, por favor. Perdóname, de verdad…no quiero echarte, pero necesito estar solo.

\- ¿Es seguro? No puedo quedarme tranquila dejándote así. ¿Y si me quedo en otra habitación, pero no te molesto?

\- Estoy bien ya. No…ve a tu casa, come algo, quédate tranquila. Puedes escribirme, prometo tenerte al tanto, pero quiero estar solo. No es personal, no lo tomes a mal.

\- No, no lo tomo a mal. Bueno, de acuerdo, confío en ti si así lo quieres. Perdóname Stan, se suponía que iba a ser un almuerzo divertido, y lo arruiné, si hubiera sido más cuidadosa, esto no hubiera pasado.

\- No tienes la culpa de nada, son cosas que pasan, ninguno lo pudo prever, yo tampoco pensé que podía pasarme. No es la primera vez que veo sangre desde…ese día… pero como te dije, hubo algo que lo desencadenó. Ya pasó, estoy bien.

\- Mantenme al tanto, por favor Stan…y no fumes mucho –Se arrodilló para darle un abrazo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que nunca había hecho antes, pero era todo lo que podía hacer para demostrarle que le importaba.

Agarró sus cosas, sintiéndose horrible por dejarlo así, aunque él se lo hubiera pedido, y se fue sola. No necesitaba la llave para salir, y la seguridad del edificio le abriría la puerta. Tenía el estómago completamente cerrado, así que no almorzó nada, recién antes de ir al trabajo picoteó algo a la fuerza. Para colmo no podía contarle a nadie, era algo muy privado de Stan, así que tuvo que tragárselo sola. Le estuvo mandando mensajes cada un par de horas para chequear como estaba él, pero siempre le respondió que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. No iba a insistirle para verlo, prefería esperar a que él le volviera a hablar.

Pero el lunes llegó, y Kohaku no pudo ni concentrarse en toda la mañana en la escuela. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, aunque sea comprobar si había podido descansar. Así que, en el horario del almuerzo, fingió que se sentía mal del estómago y se fue de la escuela, avisándole al director y unos amigos. Tenía la dirección del trabajo de él, y decidió ir primero allí, pero no le avisó, de hecho, pensó que sería mejor que él no la viera, de ser posible. Sólo quería asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Cuando llegó al edificio, anunció que estaba buscando al instructor Stanley Snyder, y la dejaron pasar, luego de tomarle los datos personales como medida de seguridad. Le indicaron dónde encontrarlo, y ella fue allí sigilosamente. El lugar era enorme, y al llegar al lugar indicado, vio que era una sala con ventanales gruesos a modo de paredes, con lo cual sus expectativas de no ser vista estaban perdidas. Buscó con la mirada a Stan, hasta que lo encontró: Estaba de frente a un blanco con figura humana, a unos diez metros, apuntando, y había tres hombres a su alrededor. Tenía puestos unos auriculares grandes, y pronto entendió el motivo, ya que casi saltó al escuchar el fuerte estruendo de un tiro. Como Kohaku tenía muy buena vista, alcanzó a verle el rostro, y se sorprendió: El rubio tenía una expresión muy seria y fría, nunca lo había visto así, parecía otra persona. No había rastro de su mirada amable y serena, y ni que hablar del hombre asustado y vulnerable del día anterior, pero era aún más intimidante verlo así que en su “modo disciplina”. Miraba al blanco como un ave de presa, con los ojos entrecerrados y casi filosos, y luego de apuntar con total calma, disparó sin siquiera sobresaltarse un poco, movió uno centímetros el arma, y volvió a disparar. Cuando ella miró el blanco, vio que el impacto había dado exactamente en la mitad de la cabeza, y el otro donde estaría el corazón. Kohaku quedó tan fascinada como impresionada, tanto que no se dio cuenta de ocultarse, y cuando Stan se volteó para alejarse de ahí, la vio.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, y se paró en seco en el lugar, pero luego dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

\- Hola Kohaku, no esperaba verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Pe-perdona…Pero…necesitaba verte, comprobar que estuvieras bien.

\- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? –la vio asentir– ¿Y te escabulliste de la escuela para venir?

\- ¿Eh?... Ah…sí –se sonrojó, avergonzada– Lo siento, no quiero que pienses mal de mí, no lo suelo hacer. Pero estaba realmente preocupada por lo del otro día.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad.

\- Ya veo… –No sabía qué más decir. Y se estaba entrometiendo en su trabajo– Perdón, no quiero interrumpir más. Nos vemos luego, o hablamos, como quieras.

Se giró para irse, pero Stan la agarró del brazo para detenerla. Lo vio dudar, pero terminó suspirando y sonriendo.

\- Gracias, preciosa, por preocuparte por mí. No me molesta que hayas venido, más bien me alegra volver a verte y que no hayas salido corriendo –soltó una breve y extraña risa– Quiero compensarte por el mal momento que te hice pasar, y agradecerte por estar conmigo. Déjame pensar y luego te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro –Le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió aliviada, ahora que veía una mirada más cálida en el rostro de él.

El aviso de él no llegó hasta un par de días después, y cuando lo hizo, fue un mensaje misterioso. Le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella, pero que tendría que esperar hasta el sábado próximo por la tarde, después del mediodía. Que almorzara por su cuenta, pero que alrededor de las tres de la tarde la pasaba a buscar por su casa. Ahora se moría de intriga, pero tendría que esperar, no tenía opción. La semana transcurrió tranquila, entre escuela, entrenamiento y trabajo, y el tiempo pasó volando, quizás porque estaba realmente emocionada porque llegue el sábado.

Puntual a las tres de la tarde de ese día, su teléfono sonó, y vio un mensaje de que Stan estaba afuera. Le pareció un déjà vú, pero lo vio esperándola junto a su moto, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans, ese look le quedaba pintado, y además tenía unos anteojos de sol oscuros. Tuvo que controlar su expresión para no ser tan obvia de que lo encontraba muy atractivo, pero estaba para morderse el labio. El rubio le dio el casco, y sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios se subió a la moto y esperó a que ella se subiera. Estuvieron viajando por unos cuarenta minutos, hasta que llegaron a un enorme predio aparentemente vacío. Se bajaron de la moto, y apenas Kohaku se sacó el casco, algo tapó su vista.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué haces?

\- No te asustes. Te dije que era una sorpresa, y era en serio. Ven conmigo.

Stan le agarró la mano y tiró suavemente de ella. Se sentía raro caminar sin ver a dónde iba, pero confió en él y se dejó llevar. Cuando le sacó el pañuelo de los ojos, Kohaku se encontró frente a un impecable avión, blanco y de apariencia moderna, con vidrios polarizados. Era un avión privado, para dos o tres personas por su tamaño. La boca de la rubia tardó en cerrarse, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, y porque parte de ella ya pensaba que no estaban ahí sólo para admirar el avión.

\- Te presento al “Cessna 172 Skyhawk”, un avión monomotor diseñado idealmente para entrenamiento –le dijo Stan, mientras contenía una risa al ver su expresión boquiabierta. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Muy bonito –Logró murmurar, todavía anonadada– pero, ¿qué…?

\- Vamos a volarlo –La interrumpió, tomándola de la mano para acercarla al avión.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Vamos…vamos…a volar? Pero no sé…yo nunca viajé en avión antes.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? –Le guiñó un ojo– Tranquila, sé pilotar, tengo experiencia de mis años militares.

\- ¿Hay algo que NO sepas hacer? –Tenía una sonrisa tensa en el rostro, una que temblaba ligeramente, entre nerviosismo y emoción.

\- No sé cómo responderte a eso, pero gracias por el halago, creo. Ven, te lo mostraré mejor, antes de subir.

\- ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

\- Contactos por mi trabajo, aquí se entrenan a los pilotos japoneses para las fuerzas armadas nacionales.

\- Ya… ¿y te “prestaron” un avión para que lo vueles por tu cuenta? No veo a nadie aquí.

\- Lo alquilé por media hora, sí. Pedí exclusividad, y dada mi experiencia en el área, me la otorgaron.

\- Qué nivel…eso es tener buenos contactos, y hacer bien tu trabajo.

\- Puede ser. Bueno, te lo voy a presentar como se merece, aunque no quiero aburrirte con detalles, sólo los esenciales para ponerte en perspectiva. Es un avión con tres asientos, los dos delanteros son los que tienen el control del mando cada uno, funcionan y se mueven en total sincronía, y por ese motivo es que se usa para enseñar a volar también. Mide ocho metros de longitud y unos tres de altura, de punta a punta entre sus alas hay unos once metros. Alcanza una velocidad media de 230km por hora, pero la máxima llega a 302km por hora, aunque eso es sólo para expertos, entenderás. Para despegarlo, necesitamos que la pista cuente con al menos 500m, y de esos la carrera suele necesitar unos 300m. Para aterrizar es un poco menos, generalmente, pero en promedio son esos números. ¿Entendiste hasta ahí?

\- Eeeh…sí. Aunque los números son un poco abstractos –Mientras lo escuchaba, Kohaku sonrió por dentro al verlo todo serio, en su “modo disciplina”… y era bastante sexy.

\- Lo sé, pero es para que te des una idea de las medidas y distancias. No te preocupes, eso es todo, si quieres te contaré el resto en la práctica.

Stan se puso unos auriculares con micrófono, y le explicó que tenía que comunicarse constantemente con la base, por una cuestión de seguridad y de normas. Si bien él lo manejaría, le dijo que podía poner sus manos en el mando para sentir los movimientos que hacía él para volar, como un aprendizaje indirecto. Apoyó sus pies sobre los dos pedales, y encendió el motor, con lo cual empezaron a moverse lentamente.

\- Puedes poner tus pies en el suelo como los míos, vas a ver que el avión se controla en el suelo con los pies, y mientras estamos en carrera, el mando no hace nada, pero luego sí se usará para nivelar y darle dirección al avión. Cuando el medidor de velocidad llegue a 53 nudos–le señaló un indicador de agujas en el panel–, empezaremos a tirar despacio del mando hacia nosotros, para empezar a despegar. Y para comprobar que vaya derecho, es muy simple, lo único que tenemos que buscar es que este borde que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos, esté alineado con el horizonte. Si la "nariz" ves que se levanta de más, entonces empujamos el mando hacia adentro, si estamos por debajo del horizonte, lo jalamos. Y si las alas están inclinadas de un lado más que del otro, ahí es cuando movemos el mando como si fuera el del coche, para enderezarlo. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Sí, señor! –Contestó Kohaku bromeando, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa.

Todo eso se lo había explicado mientras comenzaban la carrera, y ella le escuchó decir unos números y palabras en inglés con voz monótona, aunque apenas si lo entendió. Un par de minutos después, Stan sonrió y soltó un emocionado “Here we go!”, en el instante en que el avión comenzó a elevarse en el aire, y en respuesta Kohaku gritó de emoción.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS, ESTAMOS VOLANDOOO!

Miró a Stan, quién tenía los ojos fijos adelante, pero que mostraba una sonrisa muy amplia en el rostro, nunca lo había visto así, parecía verdaderamente feliz y entusiasmado él también. Él le dijo que iban a volar por el enorme predio de aviación, que era por donde solamente tenían permitido los vuelos privados, y Kohaku admiraba la vista con una expresión boquiabierta, y más a medida que ganaban altitud. Pronto los grandes árboles se convirtieron en manchones verdes, y lo más mágico fue contemplar el infinito océano en el horizonte. La rubia no pudo contener lágrimas de emoción, pero se limpió los ojos rápidamente para seguir disfrutando de la vista. Sentía los pequeños movimientos que hacía Stan para mantener el avión derecho, pero salvo por eso parecía bastante estable ese vuelo. Le preguntó si siempre era así, y él le contestó que había elegido ese día porque estaba anunciado muy poco viento, y así sería mucho más agradable.

Unos quince minutos después Kohaku vio cómo Stan empezaba a describir un amplio círculo en el aire, señal de que estaban dando la vuelta para regresar.

\- Bien, ahora es tu turno –Le dijo Stan guiñándole un ojo, despegando por un segundo la vista del frente.

\- Espera… ¿qué? ¡No, no puedo, no sé pilotar! –gritó nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, no te dejaré del todo sola, no te olvides que yo también tengo el control del mando. Si prestaste atención, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Hazlo, tú puedes. O soltaré del todo el mando… –la amenazó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡NO! No, por favor…. De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero no me dejes sola –las manos de Kohaku temblaban, pero intentó apoyarlas con toda la firmeza que pudo.

\- No lo haré. Recuerda, siempre mantén este borde derecho y alineado con el horizonte, y estaremos bien –Stan demostraba total confianza en ella, ni una pizca de nervios.

\- S-sí… –Concentrándose todo lo que pudo, enfocó su mirada adelante, y buscó hacer esas pequeñas correcciones. El mando se sentía bastante más duro de lo que parecía, nada que ver con el volante de un auto, pero parecía ligero porque Stan seguramente tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos.

\- Muy bien, preciosa. Creo que puedo confiarte el vuelo un momento.

\- ¡NO, ESPERA! –Gritó desesperada, pero él de todas formas soltó las manos del mando, y las colocó detrás de su cabeza, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Pese al miedo que la abrumó por un instante, se dio cuenta que no podía perder el control, y respiró hondo para tratar de serenarse. Pero al final no resultó tan malo, y unos segundos después Stan acercó sus manos al mando, para tranquilizarla.

\- Estoy….estoy….–¡¡¡ESTOY PILOTANDOOOO!!!

\- ¿Ves cómo puedes? Y vas excelente, sigue así, yo estoy contigo.

Continuaron así unos diez minutos más, y aunque a veces Stan la ayudaba con pequeñas correcciones, la dejó pilotar bastante a ella sola, ya que lo hacía bien. Se estaban acercando a la pista de aterrizaje, y él estaba alineando el avión para posicionarse derechos, preparando el descenso.

\- Ok, ahora lo vas a aterrizar, ¿lista?

\- ¡¿EH?! NO, NONONO…ESPERA…

\- Apoya bien los pies en los pedales, pero sólo vas a sentir lo que yo hago, eso déjamelo a mí. Tú controla que estemos bien derechos, tal como hiciste en el aire ¿Entendido?

\- No…sí… ¡AHH, NO SÉ!

\- Vamos, tranquila, te dije que yo te ayudaré. Confía en ti, lo vienes haciendo muy bien. Bien, ya estamos cerca –Estaban a unos pocos metros del piso– Ahora sólo tenemos que ser pacientes, y esperar que el avión haga contacto por su cuenta. Como tenemos un poco de viento, cuando yo te avise, vas a hacer una corrección con el mando hacia la derecha, porque vas a notar que se empieza a levantar el ala de ese lado, y tenemos que compensarlo.

\- Oh dios, oh dios… de acuerdo…

Kohaku respiraba rápidamente, nerviosa, pero trataba de controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, y seguir las indicaciones. De reojo veía que Stan sonreía tranquilo, así que trató de relajarse también. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió una pequeña resistencia, se dio cuenta que ya las ruedas del avión se habían apoyado en el asfalto, y suspiró sonoramente, aliviada. Escuchó que Stan volvía a decir palabras y números aleatorios en inglés.

\- Muy bien, ahora vamos a tratar de seguir esa línea amalla, hasta que nos detengamos.

Cuando finalmente frenaron el avión, Stan sí se giró para ver a Kohaku de frente. Tenía una expresión conmocionada de lo más graciosa, y lo hizo reír un poco, además parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Se sacó el auricular y bajó primero, y dio la vuelta para ayudar a Kohaku a bajar. Todavía estaba tan emocionada y temblando, que sus rodillas flaquearon, y se hubiera caído al piso si no fuera porque Stan la sostuvo. Pero no llegó a preocuparse, porque Kohaku tenía una sonrisa de punta a punta en su cara, y sus grandes ojos exageradamente abiertos. Lo único que ella atinó a hacer fue colgar sus brazos del cuello de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y hubiera gritado de emoción para descargarse, pero no quería dejarlo sordo, así que se limitó a transmitir lo que sentía apretándolo lo más que podía. Stan sonrió abiertamente, y le devolvió el abrazo, feliz de que le hubiera gustado tanto.

\- Eso…fue…increíble. ¡INCREÍBLE, INCREÍBLE, INCREÍBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Pero no se aguantó, y terminó gritando, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de hacerlo con la cabeza gacha, para no aturdirlo.

\- Me encanta esa sonrisa que tienes, y que lo hayas disfrutado.

\- ¿Disfrutado? ¡Fue la experiencia más aterradora y emocionante de mi vida! –Lo miró a los ojos, y se rió fuerte, no le importaba parecer una desquiciada.

\- Lo sé, y lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito.

\- Estás loco…con todo esto, y lo que vienes haciendo hace tiempo por mí… ¿Acaso pretendes enamorarme?

\- Con todo mi ser –le susurró al oído.

Agh… ¿Cómo podían desarmarla tan pocas palabras? No, no eran sólo las palabras, era él, tan directo y sincero. Todas sus actitudes, gestos y acciones hacia ella eran reflejo de alguien que estaba genuinamente interesado en ella, que realmente se esforzaba por hacerla feliz. No sabía la profundidad de los sentimientos de Stan, sólo que le había dicho varias veces que gustaba de ella, pero de gustar al amor había una gran diferencia, y tampoco creía que pudiera enamorarse tan fácilmente. Fuera lo que fuera, lo cierto es que ella no había podido ser indiferente a él, no desde hace varios días, cuando se dio cuenta que una parte de ella se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él…y quería más. Estaba segura que no era por lástima como él había sugerido una vez, aunque tenía que reconocer que parte de ella quería acompañarlo y hacer algo por sanar su corazón, nunca había conocido a un hombre tan fuerte y tan roto al mismo tiempo. Lo había besado en broma una vez, pero no había vuelto a darse el “clima”, con todo lo que había pasado el día que fue a almorzar a su casa y él tuvo ese ataque de pánico.

Esta era la primera interacción que podría llamarse romántica desde ese día. Y todo estaba bien y en su lugar, se sentía correcto…y aunque no lo dijera, parecía como si Stan estuviera prácticamente rogando porque ella se sintiera de esa forma. Lo miró a los ojos…esos ojos claros tan misteriosos y serios, que ahora parecían claros y brillantes como el agua, con un anhelo tan sincero que dolía. Él le sostuvo la mirada, y se quedó quieto, aunque por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de ella, su inconsciente le había ganado la pulseada. Y eso fue todo lo que Kohaku necesitó, deslizó sus manos que colgaban del cuello de él, hasta subirlas por su cara y apoyarlas a cada lado de sus mejillas, que se habían sonrojado apenas, y lo vio abrir ligeramente los ojos y aguantar la respiración. Ese no era el hombre seductor y seguro que disfrutaba provocarla para bromear, ni el serio y eficiente que solía ser también, sino uno que no podía ya disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lentamente, para que él no se sorprendiera de sus intenciones, se puso en puntas de pie y acercó su cara, hasta que recortó la escasa distancia que había entre ambos, y apoyó sus labios contra los de él, con toda la suavidad que pudo. Stan la apretó un poco más fuerte contra él, pero sin embargo respondió al beso con la misma delicadeza que ella, como si se estuviera conteniendo, como si esperara alguna señal más para soltarse.

\- Stan… –le susurró Kohaku, contra los labios de él.

Eso lo hizo. Escuchar su nombre lo hizo salir de lo que sea que lo hacía dudar, pero un segundo después fue él quien recortó la distancia entre ambos, y luego de soltar algo que sonó como un jadeo, la besó. Kohaku sintió cómo la tensión que tenía el cuerpo de él un minuto antes se liberaba, aunque eso no hizo que afloje su abrazo, y un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando sintió que una de las manos de él se deslizaba y enredaba en su pelo, acercándola todavía más a él. Eso la hizo querer profundizar el beso, que todavía era bastante delicado, y volverlo más apasionado. Todavía sentía la adrenalina del vuelo en su cuerpo, y sumado a estas nuevas sensaciones, no podía tomárselo con tanta calma como él. Así que así lo hizo, y escuchó jadear a Stan de la sorpresa ante su atrevimiento, aunque al instante una sonrisa juguetona adornó sus irresistibles labios, y le siguió el juego, él también correspondiendo con besos más abiertos y profundos.

Estaban en el medio de la pista todavía, pero no había nadie cerca, y tampoco les importaba. Algo que empezó a ser evidente, era la diferencia de altura entre ellos, y que Stan tenía que inclinarse bastante para besarla, lo cual, al tenerla tan fuertemente abrazada, y que ella apenas se sostenía en puntas de pie y todavía sentía flojas las piernas, era un poco incómodo para un beso tan largo, que sin embargo ninguno tenía la intención de interrumpir. Pero Kohaku lo solucionó tirando de la chaqueta de él hacia abajo con fuerza, hasta que lo hizo flexionar las rodillas, y quedar prácticamente sentados en el piso, ella sobre él. Esto era un antes y un después, ya era innegable la atracción de ambos, y que querían llevarlo a un nivel más físico y real, al menos. A ella la derretía la forma en que Stan la estaba besando, no sólo porque lo hacía muy bien, sino porque sentía una especie de urgencia contenida en él, como si no le alcanzara con eso, y al mismo tiempo disfrutara cada segundo tal como estaban. Se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor, perdidos en el momento, hasta que eventualmente él fue bajando la intensidad y antes de alejarse terminó dándole cortos y suaves besos. Stan respiró muy profundamente, y abrió sólo un poco sus ojos, oscuros por la sombra que proyectaban sus largas pestañas.

\- Ven…ven a casa esta noche, Kohaku.

Uff, la intensidad con la que la miró, la hizo volver a estremecerse, y más porque parte de ella sabía lo que le estaba proponiendo con eso. Sintió tanto calor dentro de ella que bien se habrían podido haber fundido sus entrañas, y no pudo evitar que toda su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate. No pudo decir ni una palabra, hipnotizada con esa mirada llena de pasión, así que sólo asintió, y él sonrió ligeramente. Stan se levantó con agilidad, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, lo cual realmente necesitaba otra vez, porque sentía sus piernas inestables como gelatina. Pero él no la soltó, sino que le agarró la mano y le dio un suave apretón, antes de entrelazar sus dedos. Lo curioso fue que ninguno habló de camino, aunque tampoco era necesario, y habían dejado el avión en la pista de aterrizaje en el lugar que les habían indicado, se ocuparían los dueños del lugar, y los dos se fueron caminando hasta la moto. Se pusieron los cascos, Kohaku se subió detrás de él, y emprendieron su regreso.

Stan la dejó en su casa, y quedaron en que él la pasaría a buscar por el trabajo cuando saliera, y él se encargaría de preparar la cena. El rubio la despidió dándole un beso en la mano, lo cual la hizo reír, nunca iba a superar esas actitudes principescas que él tenía cada tanto, y que realmente le sentaban muy bien, aunque fueran exageradas. Cuando Kohaku entró a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su cuarto, y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Jamás lo podría olvidar, nunca ni en sus más locas fantasías se había imaginado viajar en un avión privado, y mucho menos pilotarlo ella, aunque sea por unos minutos. Y Stan… ese hombre era de otro planeta, pero le gustaba, ya no podía negarlo. Le vinieron a la mente las imágenes y las sensaciones del beso que compartieron, y se puso muy colorada al darse cuenta que esa misma noche le esperaba eso…y más. ¿De verdad iba a suceder? Aunque no sabía, tal vez el plan era ir tranquilos y ella estaba malpensando todo, él había demostrado siempre su caballerosidad, nunca la había mirado lascivamente desde que se conocían, más bien lo contrario.

Pero la estaba invitando por la noche, el mismo día… dudaba que fuera sólo una simple cena, sino la podía haber invitado a comer afuera. Lo peor era que parte de ella sí estaba emocionada porque pase algo más, no iba a engañarse a sí misma. Ciertamente prometía mucho, si era tan habilidoso como venía demostrando ser… Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos sugerentes pensamientos. Todavía tenía tiempo de darse una ducha antes de salir para el trabajo, y se llevó un cambio de ropa un poco más femenino, al fin y al cabo, era más bien una cita que una de sus reuniones casuales.

Toda la noche en el restaurante sintió un tirón en el estómago de la ansiedad. No sabía si quería que las horas pasaran rápido, o al contrario, que se congelara el tiempo. No sabía qué esperar, o cómo actuar, y eso la volvía loca. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, estaba segura que esa noche iba a salir todo bien. Cuando estaban cerrando, fue rápido al baño a cambiarse, y ya era un manojo de emoción y ansiedad. Se puso un toque de maquillaje en sus ojos, y salió. Mozu la vio lista para salir, y silbó con aprobación. Ella le frunció el ceño, aunque le sonrió, pero no le dijo nada. Pero sus esperanzas de que él no se enterara el motivo de que estuviera más arreglada fracasaron, porque Stan estaba esperando afuera en la moto, por supuesto luciendo elegante y fantástico. El castaño rió por lo bajo, y le dijo que lo disfrute, mientras saludaba a Stan con la mano a la distancia. Roja como un tomate, se acercó a la moto.

\- Buenas. Te ves muy bonita.

\- Hola –Ah, genial, ahora se volvía monosilábica, y encima guardaba las distancias con él. Muy bonito, Kohaku– Gracias, tú también te ves bien.

\- Gracias. ¿Vamos?

Llegaron al departamento un rato después, y para alivio de Kohaku, tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Por un momento se había imaginado que Stan prepararía algo especial, pero parecía que se lo había tomado más casual. Un aroma delicioso inundaba la cocina, y para colmo estaba hambrienta. Se acercó a la olla que estaba tapada, y no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido de placer al oler la delicia que se encontraba dentro.

\- Mmm, pero qué dulce voz tienes, preciosa –Le susurró Stan en el oído, sobresaltándola desde atrás, muy cercano a ella, pero sin tocarla.

Si antes estaba roja de la vergüenza, ahora su rostro era fuego puro. Pero Stan se rió suavemente, un sonido grave y seductor que no la ayudó para nada.

\- ¿Qué…qué hiciste de comer? –Trató de cambiar de tema.

\- Bœuf bourguignon. Es un plato francés, hecho a base de carne de ternera, verduras y vino tinto, cocinado a fuego lento durante unas cuatro horas –y agregó, con una mirada más provocadora y bajando el tono de voz– Se derrite en la boca.

Aghhh…definitivamente lo estaba haciendo a propósito, este era el Stan en modo seductor completamente, y lo que se le estaba derritiendo a Kohaku ya era el cerebro.

\- ¡¿Cuatro horas?! ¿Te lo pasaste cocinando?

\- No, se cocinó solo. Yo corté los ingredientes y los puse ahí dentro, no es necesario estar junto a la olla todo ese rato. Acomódate tranquila, lo caliento y ya comemos.

Kohaku se sacó el abrigo y el bolso, y los colgó en la entrada. Volvió con él, sin saber qué hacer, pero todo estaba ya preparado. No sabía ni qué tema sacar, estaba sin dudas un poco nerviosa, así que se quedó callada, observándolo. Finalmente sirvió los dos platos, que lucían increíblemente apetitosos, y se ofreció a llevarlos. Stan le preguntó si quería vino tinto, además del agua, y ella aceptó esta vez. Quizás un poquito de alcohol no le vendría mal para relajarse. De pronto escuchó una suave música llenar el ambiente, y se dio cuenta que era jazz. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ese género, pero era instrumental, y ciertamente cautivador. Cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando del evocador sonido de un piano, al que luego se le sumó suavemente un saxofón. Pero segundos después abrió los ojos, y por un momento se asustó que todo siguiera oscuro, hasta que vio una pequeña llama encenderse, y luego otra, y otra más…claro, no podía ser de otra manera, Stan estaba “atacando” con todas sus armas, y había encendido unas velas. ¿Podía ser más cliché? Una cena “romántica” a la luz de las velas. Bueno, al demonio, le estaba encantando. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así para ella, y pensaba disfrutarlo.

Stan sirvió las copas de vino y de agua, y comenzaron a cenar. Hablaron poco, tal vez porque ambos estaban relajados saboreando la deliciosa comida, y escuchando la música de fondo con atención. No estaba mal tampoco esa tranquilidad, contrarrestando las intensas emociones y la adrenalina del día que pasaron juntos.

\- Estuvo delicioso, Stan –dijo Kohaku, cuando terminaron de comer– Creo que nunca había probado algo tan rico en mi vida. Bueno, suelo comer platos japoneses, claro…pero esto es tan distinto, y me encantó, gracias.

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado, y que seas de paladar abierto. Tenía mis dudas, pero como te había gustado tanto el otro plato que hago...yo te hago conocer platos occidentales, y tú me haces probar los de Japón. Es un buen complemento. Oooh…

Stan dejó salir esa última exclamación con un tono suave, mezcla sorpresa y aprobación, y cuando Kohaku lo miró intrigada, y él hizo un gesto señalando su oído, como indicando que escuchara la canción. Una voz profunda y hermosa de mujer resonó, cantando una nota media y larga. Había algo familiar en esa canción, pero no sabía qué, quizás era una muy conocida, pero todavía no la reconocía.

\- “Summertime”, cantada por Elle Fitzgerald –dijo Stan, entrecerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa– Y ésta es una versión de 1968, con el Tee Carson Trio, es un placer.

(Nota de autora: Pongan "Summertime Elle Tee Carson en youtube, y escuchen eso, video viejo en b&w, no tiene desperdicio, y uuuuufff los hace entender el clima que se viene")

\- Ah, me suena…perdón, no sé mucho de jazz, pero reconozco esos nombres.

\- ¿Bailamos?

Stan se levantó de la silla, y se acercó a Kohaku extendiendo una mano con la palma hacia arriba, y esperó que ella apoye la suya sobre la de él. Ella no sabía cómo bailar algo así, era tan lento y seductor, pero totalmente relajante. Tampoco tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque él la abrazó de la cintura, mientras le levantaba la otra mano que era la que ya tenía agarrada. Se dejó llevar por él, que daba mínimos pasos balanceando suavemente el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, mientras describía un pequeño círculo en el piso. Si Kohaku estaba nerviosa, desde ese momento se olvidó por completo de esa sensación, y la embargó en su lugar una completa paz. Sentía la calidez que emanaba del firme cuerpo de Stan, y terminó apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de él, y luego sintió cómo él descansaba su cabeza sobre el costado de la de ella. La canción también la estaba emocionando, esa mujer tenía la voz de un ángel, y el tono profundo y grave que tenía la transportaba al cielo.

Cuando la canción terminó, otra le siguió (“I see your face before me”, de Johnny Hartman), pero tenía esa misma suavidad que hacía suspirar profundamente a cualquiera que la oyera. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kohaku, y un momento después sintió la mirada de Stan sobre ella, y levantó su cabeza para devolvérsela. Seguían bailando lentamente, mirándose, y era muy intensa la sensación que los embargaba. Ahora eran los ojos de Kohaku los que lo miraban con anhelo, pidiendo discretamente por más, y esta vez Stan no dudó y bajó su rostro para acercarlo al de ella, pero se quedó a milímetros del de la rubia, sus narices rozándose. Era casi insoportable la dulce tensión que los mantenía así, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que hacía ese momento tan especial y memorable. Pero como siempre, Kohaku era más impulsiva y decidida, y fue ella quién lo besó. Esta vez no habría interrupciones, ni tendrían que contenerse, y el darse cuenta de eso lo volvió todo más intenso, más real, y de pronto más urgente.

Stan soltó el agarre de sus menos, para abrazarla completamente, y profundizó el beso con pasión, empujando su lengua en la boca de ella. Kohaku gimió suavemente en su boca, y le correspondió inmediatamente, aliviada de que él también compartiera su necesidad de más. Aprovechó la mano que ahora tenía libre para enredarla en la suave melena de él, y le tiró suavemente del pelo, lo cual provocó que él la apretara con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Unos minutos pasaron, explorando cada centímetro de sus bocas, disfrutando de la sensación tan caliente y húmeda, hasta que Kohaku terminó el beso, pero tirando entre sus dientes del carnoso labio inferior de él. Los ojos de Stan refulgieron con una llama azul, y la tomó con ambas manos de la cintura para alzarla en el aire, y ella se enredó al cuerpo de él con sus piernas.

Como había pasado en la pista, el estar a la misma altura facilitaba las cosas para ambos, y al ser ya muy obvio lo que ambos querían que pase, Stan la llevó así cargándola hasta su dormitorio, dejando que las velas se consumieran solas, y que la música siguiera envolviéndolos de fondo. Se inclinó para apoyarla en la amplia cama, y la recostó con suavidad. Kohaku pensaba que la situación iba a escalar muy rápidamente en intensidad, pero se sorprendió al ver que Stan de pronto le tomó una de sus manos, y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en ella. Cada centímetro de su palma, de sus dedos y de toda su mano fue atendida, y aunque lo estaba disfrutando, también estaba comenzando a ponerse ansiosa porque su necesidad la apremiaba. Fue tan evidente que se estaba removiendo como pez fuera del agua, que Stan sonrió entre sus besos y la miró.

\- ¿Estás apurada?

\- Eh...no...bueno…un poco.

\- Pienso tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo contigo. Quiero sentir y recordar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, por si... –pero se calló.

Kohaku esperó, pero no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Por si qué?

\- No es nada, olvídalo.

\- Stan, ¿de qué dudas? Dímelo –Le tomó la cara entre sus manos, para obligarlo a mirarla, y demostrarle que no iba a dejarlo pasar hasta que fuese sincero.

\- De que esto sea demasiado bueno para ser verdad –dijo con la voz queda.

Hubo algo que se comprimió dentro de Kohaku al oír eso. Estaban en esa situación voluntariamente, ambos, y aun así él dudaba.

\- Estoy aquí, ¿no? Soy real. Puedes...puedes tocarme todo lo que necesites para confirmarlo, pero mírame, siénteme –le daba mucha vergüenza decir eso, pero necesitaba que él lo escuche bien claro– estoy aquí, contigo.

Stan contuvo la respiración, y abrió un poco los ojos, impactado por las palabras de la mujer que adoraba tanto, más de lo que era consciente. No sabía si la merecía, si podría hacerla feliz un hombre complejo como él… pero demonios, sabía que daría todo por intentarlo. Finalmente sonrió él también, y le acarició la cara con cariño.

\- Realmente eres preciosa, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo. O, mejor dicho, sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Fiel a su palabra anterior de recorrer cada centímetro de ella, volvió a besarla una vez más, empezando de nuevo desde su mano, subiendo por su brazo, hasta los hombros y el cuello. Kohaku gemía suavemente debajo de él, al sentir cómo combinaba besos suaves con otros más abiertos e intensos, y, atento a las reacciones de ella, terminaba mordisqueando su piel en aquellos puntos donde ella se estremecía más. Pero la ropa estorbaba, mucho, así que le desabrochó la camisa, y seguía depositando besos en cada pedacito de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Sentía cómo la rubia se revolvía debajo de él, pero entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de ella, para mantenerla quieta, mientras seguía acariciándola con toda su boca. Recorrió con la punta de su lengua todo el borde del sostén, y cuando la escuchó emitir un gruñido fue que no pudo contenerse, y se lo terminó bajando con los dientes.

Kohaku arqueó la espalda contra él ante esa acción más apasionada, y soltó el agarre de sus manos para abrazar la musculosa espalda de Stan, aunque todavía estaba cubierta por la tela de su camisa, y hundir sus uñas ahí. Lo sintió colar las manos en su espalda para desabrochar el molesto sostén, y terminó sacándole toda la ropa para dejarla expuesta mitad para arriba. Pero ella también quería sentirlo más, así que adelantó su cabeza para besarlo en la boca y bajar por su cuello, mientras con las manos se dedicaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando completó su tarea le bajó la camisa por los brazos, y él mismo la ayudó a quitársela, sólo porque no aguantaba más para seguir saboreándola. Kohaku no pudo contener un sonoro gemido cuando sintió la boca de él en sus pechos, con esa forma tan particular y necesitada que él tenía de besarla, como si fuese lo último que haría en la vida. Eso era una bendita reverencia, y no sabía si podría soportarlo, la estaba haciendo temblar de placer, y apenas habían comenzado. Como sus ojos estaban cerrados, era toda sensaciones, y lo sintió bajar por su abdomen y seguir recorriendo cada centímetro de ella, tal como había dicho que haría. Una descarga eléctrica la recorrió cuando notó que le estaba desabrochando los pantalones, y se los sacó en un suave y largo movimiento, quedando sólo con el último trocito de tela que era su ropa interior. Ahora la “reverencia” había vuelto a comenzar desde sus pies, y retomó el sendero de besos enloquecedores subiendo por las pantorrillas, una después de la otra, y así hasta llegar hasta sus muslos internos.

Stan admiraba a Kohaku mientras la acariciaba con sus manos y boca, era como si no pudiera parar, era adictiva, y necesitaba demostrárselo. Le sacó la última prenda que le impedía verla, y cuando lo hizo, se levantó un poco para contemplarla de arriba a abajo. Vio como ella se ponía roja de vergüenza, y trató de cubrirse, pero él la agarró de las manos, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- No, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, te dije que eres preciosa, y no me refería sólo a tu apariencia. Toda tú lo eres, y pienso demostrártelo. Sólo…relájate.

Pero Kohaku no pudo con eso, y terminó cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Sintió que Stan se movía para recostarse más cómodo entre sus piernas, y contuvo la respiración cuando una sensación completamente nueva la invadió. Sentir la sedosa boca de él sobre su parte más sensible era más de lo que podía manejar, y creía que podía llegar a llorar. No lo hizo, pero la sensación de placer la embotó completamente, era de forma indiscutida la mejor sensación de toda su vida. Su cuerpo empezó a tensarse de puro placer, uno que la invadió como una ola, y ya no le importó ni dejar salir su voz libremente cuando alcanzó el clímax. Su cerebro quedó desconectado momentáneamente, mientras absorbía las intensas sensaciones y al mismo tiempo trataba de volver a respirar con normalidad, estaba tan agitada como si hubiera corrido cien metros a pura velocidad.

Stan la dejó recuperarse mientras se sacaba su propia ropa, ya su propia necesidad pareció hacerle subir varios grados a su cuerpo. Y aprovechó para ahorrarse la interrupción más adelante, y buscar un condón de la mesita de luz. Cuando Kohaku finalmente pareció dispuesta a moverse, se encontró admirando el esplendoroso cuerpo del rubio. Sabía que Stan tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego, lo había sentido en parte con sus manos y su cuerpo en contacto con el de él, pero no se esperaba TODO ESO. Inspiró bruscamente cuando sus ojos se dirigieron inevitablemente a cierta parte de la anatomía de él, y tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no quedar boquiabierta. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado obvia, y trató de disimular un poco. Bueno, después de lo dedicado que había sido él con ella, lo mínimo que quería hacer era retribuirle las atenciones, además de que lo encontraba irresistiblemente atractivo. La apariencia de Stan era demasiado perfecta para ser realidad, y le hubiera parecido irreal, de no ser porque estaba muy segura de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Se sentó en la cama, y cuando él le sonrió de forma positivamente felina, ella no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre él. Estaba segura que él iba a disfrutar los besos y las caricias tanto como ella, así que se dedicó a recorrer también cada centímetro del cuerpo de él, deliciosamente fibroso y cálido. Lo que más le fascinaba, era que Stan estaba siendo mucho más vocal de lo que esperaba, y eso la incentivaba mucho más. Al contrario que ella, el rubio no parecía sentir una pizca de vergüenza, y sus ojos buscaban seguir cada caricia que ella le daba, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron eventualmente, Kohaku sentía un estremecimiento de placer al ver que los de él estaban totalmente oscuros y llenos de deseo.

Ya sin poder aguantar más, Stan se sentó también en la cama, y agarró el paquetito que había dejado a mano. Luego de colocárselo, con mucha facilidad levantó a Kohaku y la colocó sobre él, dejándole apoyar las rodillas en la cama, y dejó apoyadas sus manos en las caderas de la rubia. Ella no se esperaba que queden en esa posición, y lo miró un poco insegura, pero él se explicó.

\- Quiero sentirte lo más cerca que pueda, pero prefiero que tú guíes al principio, hasta que te sientas cómoda conmigo.

Dios… ¿cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilamente? La cara de ella debía estar humeando a esta altura, así como el resto de su cuerpo, que ya era caramelo fundido por dentro. Pero le pareció considerado, y cierto, así que se acomodó mejor, pero cerró los ojos. De pronto sintió los dedos de él debajo de su barbilla, y abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

\- No cierres los ojos. Mírame.

\- No…es demasiado…

\- Por favor, Kohaku –le susurró, con voz casi de ruego, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

Ah, maldición. No podía decirle que no a eso. Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para sentirse cohibida, y si iban a disfrutarlo, entonces lo haría bien para ambos, él de seguro que se lo merecía. Respiró hondo, y le sostuvo la mirada, aunque le resultaba terriblemente difícil e intenso, era demasiado íntimo. Comenzó a bajar su cuerpo, e inevitablemente se tensó al sentir la abrumadora invasión dentro de ella. Lo vio inspirar profundamente, pero luego dejó ver una sonrisa tan abierta y sincera, que ella se la correspondió, y acercó su rostro para besarlo. Poco a poco siguió moviéndose, acostumbrándose a la sensación de él, que pronto descubrió que era increíblemente placentera.

Stan la abrazó fuertemente, y comenzó a acompasar sus movimientos, aunque limitados, con los de ella, y sus besos replicaban la intensidad y profundidad que sentían ambos. El cuerpo de Kohaku se arqueó hacia atrás, cuando sintió que él rozaba un punto particularmente sensitivo de ella, y aunque comenzó a moverse de forma más rápida y urgente, llegó un punto en el que no podía seguir su propio ritmo.

\- Stan, por favor…

La forma en que ella gimió su nombre y ese pedido implícito casi lo volvió loco, y sin detenerse del todo la agarró con firmeza y la recostó sobre la cama para continuar él. Kohaku apretó sus fuertes piernas contra la cintura del hombre que la estaba haciendo delirar de placer una vez más, y sus uñas se enterraron nuevamente en la espalda de él. Estaba adorando cada segundo de todo eso, nunca se había sentido así antes, y por un segundo se preguntó cómo sería si hubiera realmente amor entre ellos, si solamente con gustarse ya estaba al borde de perder la cordura. Una vez más, su cuerpo se tensaba imposiblemente, y notó que Stan también aceleraba sus movimientos y la abrazaba más fuerte, posiblemente sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Y súbitamente, el estallido de liberación la recorrió, haciéndola temblar de puro placer, y él decidió dejarse llevar por ella, y la besó con pasión al compartir ese cortocircuito mental maravillosamente simultáneo, ahogando sus gemidos juntos en la boca del otro.

Los dos respiraban pesadamente, no importaba el excelente estado físico que tuvieran, ese momento trascendía todo eso. Cuando recuperó parte de su estado mental, Stan tuvo la delicadeza de girarse para recostarse a su lado. En su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una enorme sonrisa de incredulidad, aunque había cerrado los ojos. Aunque ninguno pudo mover un músculo más por un rato, el rubio tomó la mano de ella que tenía cerca para entrelazar sus dedos, y la acercó a su boca para besársela largamente. Kohaku no pudo evitar reírse, no podía creerlo…ese hombre era increíble, y le encantaba. Al considerar que otra vez tenía el control de su cuerpo, se giró para quedar de costado, y sin soltar la mano que tenían unida, lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, todavía podía sentir su corazón martillar. Iban a dormir como nunca, estaba segura.

Cuando se despertó, sintió mucho calor, casi era agobiante. Pero no eran mantas ni calefacción, sino que estaba siendo abrazada por Stan, ambos brazos la rodeaban, de una forma que no podía moverse ni un poco sin despertarlo. Se lo veía tan tranquilo y hasta inocente mientras dormía…pero se había enroscado a ella como un pulpo. Se quedó un rato contemplándolo, pero evidentemente sus pequeños movimientos habían comenzado a despertarlo, hasta que abrió sus preciosos ojos claros, con esas pestañas imposiblemente largas que no dejaban de llamarle la atención.

\- Buen día, preciosa. Sigues aquí - sonrió, y había algo casi de alivio en sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? Claro que estoy aquí, no pensaba irme a ningún lado. Me hablas tanto de confianza...quizás podrías hacerles más caso a tus propias palabras.

Los ojos claros de Stan se abrieron un poco más, sorprendido, y Kohaku se arrepintió al instante de lo que dijo. No lo hacía a propósito, y seguramente era su inconsciente hablando, porque todavía estaba medio dormido. Si actuaba así era por las secuelas psicológicas que tenía, no porque simplemente era un hombre que no confiaba en sí mismo. Y por lo que dejó entrever, más de una mujer lo había terminado rechazando posiblemente por esos motivos, así que era entendible que él dudara. Ese pensamiento le generó tristeza, pero no quería arruinar el humor.

\- Lo siento... no pensé antes de hablar. Yo...

Pero Stan se giró, todavía abrazándola, hasta que ella quedó encima de él. El estado de desnudez de ambos se sintió bastante claro una vez más, y Kohaku se sonrojó un poco al notarlo, gracias a la gravedad estaba completamente pegada a él.

\- ¿Lo pasaste bien entonces?

\- ¿Eh? –Eso fue un sutil cambio de tema, pero lo agradeció– Sí, por supuesto... –Se sonrojó furiosamente, al tener que reconocerlo.

\- Me alegro. Bueno, ya que es domingo... tengo un par de ideas para empezar bien el día –Las manos de él serpentearon por la espalda de ella, hasta dejarlas apoyadas en las caderas– Ya que estás dispuesta a no irte a ningún otro lado por el momento, no podemos permitir que parezca sólo un buen sueño lo de anoche, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaaas! Yyyyy mis dedos no podían parar de escribir jaja. Es que no puedo, amo escribir sobre este papucho demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, permitámonos soñar también, y había que darle mucho amor, se lo merecía. Y así compenso que no pueda actualizar taaan seguido. Espero haberles hecho subir a la montaña rusa de emociones que será esta historia. Bueno, mucho texto (del bueno, quiero creer jaja), ya es mi frase de cabecera, me cuesta resumir xD. Hasta el próximo capítulo, y GRACIAS por su apoyo y comentarios, los AMAMOS con Cherry!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

¿De verdad ese hombre a su lado era real? Eso era lo que Kohaku se preguntaba cada vez que lo miraba, dormido, o despierto, y la preguntaba no dejaba su mente, aunque ya hubieran pasado algunas semanas desde que empezaron a salir. Apenas podía contenerse de contemplarlo a escondidas, cuando él estaba profundamente dormido, o cuando estaba concentrado en algo y no se percataba de la mirada de ella. O eso al menos creía, porque a veces lograba captar una finísima sonrisa en sus labios cuando se le quedaba mirando, y aunque él no se volteara, cuando pasaba por su lado solía darle un rápido beso en el rostro, ya sea en su frente, nariz o pómulos, pero no en sus labios, como jugando con ella.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así ella? No estaba segura de que fuera una cuestión romántica por así decirlo, de tenerlo en sus pensamientos todo el día, o no de una forma tierna, aunque no podía negar que sentía cosas por él, que lo quería. Aunque otras veces no podía sacárselo de la cabeza realmente, pero porque no podía evitar las sensaciones que le quedaban en el cuerpo o las imágenes que le venían a la mente, en especial luego de pasar una noche con él. No tenía mucho con qué comparar, lo sabía, no iba a hacerse la experta en salir con hombres, ni en largas noches de pasión. Pero con Stan estaba aprendiendo en modalidad intensiva, porque detrás de esa fachada tan serena y controlada, se ocultaba un hombre muy apasionado con todo lo que hacía. Él era pura entrega y pasión, era arrollador, una guerra sin cuartel. Y cuando Kohaku se quedaba a dormir en su casa, compartir la intimidad era lo último que hacían en el día, y lo primero cuando se despertaban, aunque no se iba a quejar, salvo cuando sentía las piernas como gelatina y tenía que entrenar duro luego, eso sí era un calvario a veces.

Y lo más glorioso era que parecía ser un hombre que disfrutaba más de dar placer que de recibirlo, siempre asegurándose que ella alcanzase la cima del placer, por lo menos una vez, nunca había sido egoísta con eso. Su frase de cabecera, que a Kohaku siempre le provocaba un estremecimiento de expectativa, era la amenaza sensual más dulce que había escuchado en su vida: "Todavía no terminé contigo". Era una invitación directa a perder la cordura por el placer, si eso podía existir. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, no con su temperamento y energía, por lo cual, quedaban implícitamente de acuerdo para verse cuando sabían que al día siguiente no tenían muchas exigencias por delante, o durante los fines de semana.

Kohaku lo único que podía asegurar era que estaba siendo malcriada como nunca antes, casi la incomodaba a veces, porque ella era muy independiente. Si bien Stan nunca la invadía, siempre tenía alguna atención para ella, ir a buscarla al trabajo por las noches para dejarla en su casa, obsequiarle alguna flor o dulce, cocinarle...incluso más de una vez la despertó con un desayuno en la cama. Ni siquiera eran novios, y él hacía todo eso con una naturalidad pasmosa, sin esperar nada a cambio. Kohaku se reía por dentro, pensando que Stan le estaba poniendo la vara demasiado alta a cualquier otro pretendiente, si lo pudiera haber, y sinceramente creía que no había muchos hombres que pudieran ser como él. Claro, así como tenía todas esas luces, también tenía su buena cuota de sombras y traumas del pasado que lo acechaban, pero eso no la alejaban, más bien lo contrario, sentía cada vez más el impulso de querer "sanarlo", y devolverle su fe en poder tener una vida plena.

Un domingo por la tarde, estaban retozando en el sillón, él leyendo un libro, y Kohaku otro, pero de los estudios de la preparatoria, recostada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él. De pronto el teléfono de Stan vibró en su bolsillo, y lo sacó para mirarlo, pero luego lo arrojó a su lado sobre el sillón.

\- ¿Trabajo? –le preguntó Kohaku

\- Sí, pero era un recordatorio de que mañana tengo una sesión de fotos, de esos trabajos de modelaje para publicidad. De una marca de ropa esta vez, aunque no voy a ser el único, va a haber otro hombre también.

\- Ja, me acuerdo esa publicidad con Mozu, qué casualidad que sean dos otra vez. ¿No suelen ser individuales las fotos?

\- Sí, pero a veces se dan este tipo de fotos grupales, que muchos no aceptan porque quieren el estrellato sólo para ellos, y eso a mí no me interesa ni un poco. Y me parece que este otro chico tampoco es modelo de profesión, le pidieron como favor por ser algo famoso, así que será más relajado.

\- Debe ser divertido.

\- Depende. Si sabes lo que tienes que hacer sí. Aunque a veces hay fotógrafos muy molestos que nada les satisface, espero que mañana no sea así. ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¿Se puede? ¿No molestaría? –preguntó Kohaku, entusiasmada– Ah, pero depende la hora, si es después de la escuela podría ser.

\- Sí, es a las cinco de la tarde, en un estudio no muy lejos de aquí. Mientras te quedes a un costado solo observando, no habrá problema, y en todo caso digo que eres mi asistente y no te dirán nada. A lo sumo tendrás que traerme algo de beber si te lo pido.

\- ¡Genial! Me gustaría ir, nunca vi cómo es una sesión fotográfica. Y verte especialmente apuesto y luciéndote nunca está de más –le dijo con picardía.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Así que vas a estar ahí secretamente babeando por mí? Me gusta cómo suena, aunque después quiero que me demuestres personalmente cuánto te gustó.

\- Será un placer –rió, sonrojada. Stan se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso

\- Y te digo más. Si eres una buena asistente y te portas bien, vamos después al cine o a algún lado, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Me encanta! Nunca fuimos al cine juntos. ¿Cómo hacemos entonces? ¿Me pasas la dirección?

\- No, te paso a buscar por tu casa luego de que vuelvas de la escuela y te cambies. No quedaría muy bien que mi asistente vaya vestida de colegiala.

\- Estás saliendo con una "colegiala". Aunque ya soy mayor de edad... lo sabías, ¿cierto?

\- No te hubiera seducido de no ser así. Mozu me lo dijo cuándo te conocí.

\- Bien, mejor así. Hmm, bueno, voy a seguir estudiando, así compenso por el tiempo que mañana pasaré en tu sesión de fotos... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa. Así me concentraré más, y tengo el resto de mis cuadernillos allí.

\- ¿Te llevo?

\- No, gracias. Es un lindo día todavía, y me gusta caminar. Así me despejaré un poco, creo.

Kohaku se levantó del sillón para agarrar su bolso y su chaqueta, y se despidieron en la puerta del departamento, ya que el guardia de seguridad ya la conocía y le abriría la puerta principal del edificio. Kohaku se puso en puntas de pie para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, aunque con una juguetona sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviese escapando de él. Y era un poco así, porque más de una vez las despedidas terminaban extendiéndose varios minutos, cuando Stan la atrapaba entre sus brazos y la besaba hasta los dos terminaban bastante acalorados y con muy pocas ganas de separarse después.

Cuando quedó solo en su casa, el rubio pensó en hacer un poco de ejercicio y darse luego una ducha, pero ni bien se había preparado para lo primero escuchó el timbre de su departamento, lo cual lo extrañó. Pensó que era Kohaku que se había olvidado algo, y cuando abrió la puerta con una seductora sonrisa en la cara, tuvo que borrarla inmediatamente, porque en su lugar apareció su amigo Xeno. El científico lo miró alzando una ceja, claramente siendo recibido por una expresión que no estaba dedicada a él.

\- Voy a hacer de cuenta como que no vi esa cara tuya

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa, sin avisar? –Le preguntó Stan frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ese fue nuestro acuerdo, ¿te olvidaste? Venir de improvisto para ver cómo estás, cada tanto, por las dudas. Tengo llaves, pero al menos te avisé con el timbre.

\- Hace tiempo que no lo hacías, me había olvidado.

\- ¿Estabas por salir?

\- Pensaba ir a correr unas vueltas, y luego hacer otro tanto de ejercicio para matar el tiempo, pero lo haré luego, pasa.

Xeno entró, pero a los pocos pasos que dio se frenó en seco y abrió mucho los ojos, claramente sorprendido por algo.

\- Stan... ¿Qué provocó este cambio?

\- ¿Qué cambio, Xeno? Sé más específico.

\- El aire está limpio –respiró profundamente, y hubiera sonreído de no estar tan sorprendido. Se movió por la sala de estar, evidentemente conociendo perfectamente el lugar– Y los ceniceros están casi vacíos, no estuviste fumando. No puedo creerlo.

\- Ah, eso –Él también pareció darse cuenta, como si se hubiera olvidado de ese hecho, y frunció el ceño– Es verdad, aunque ahora que lo dices, me diste ganas de hacerlo.

\- No, espera. Primero respóndeme, no encuentro una explicación posible para eso, no después de tantos años de verte inspirar ese humo venenoso a toda hora del día, y apestando todo a tu alrededor. ¿Qué pudo ocasionar este cambio?

Mientras le preguntaba eso y seguía admirando el cambio en la sala como si fuese un paisaje nuevo, se sentó en el sillón, y Stan lo acompañó.

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien. Y no le gusta el humo.

\- Ya veo –Xeno sabía de las tantas compañeras ocasionales de Stan, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba que "salía" con alguna mujer– ¿Pero saliendo en serio, o...?

\- En serio, al menos de mi parte.

\- Qué sorpresa, me pregunto qué tipo de mujer podría importarte tanto como para dejar de fumar...Espera –Una imagen vino a su mente, y miró horrorizado a su amigo– No me digas que es esa niña...la que va a la escuela en la que trabajo, con la que te vi en esa feria de ciencias hace unos meses.

\- La misma –Stan sonrió cuando la cara de horror de su amigo se acentuó– Pero te equivocas en algo, no es una niña, es mayor de edad, así que todo legal. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Es tu alumna, no mía...aunque técnicamente fui su alumno durante un mes.

\- ¿Tú fuiste...qué?

\- Me dio clases de japonés. Le pagué, por supuesto.

\- Podrías haberle pagado a un profesor de verdad. O decirme a mí, tengo un decente nivel de japonés.

\- Lo sé, pero...quería ayudarla con su sueño de entrenar seriamente las artes marciales, y era evidente que el dinero era su mayor dificultad.

\- Eso no es todo, te conozco demasiado bien. Querías conocerla más.

\- Puede ser.

\- Bueno, eso ahora ata los cabos sueltos, ya notaba algo distinto en ti –Dijo Xeno con una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Entrecerró los ojos, esa mirada de su amigo que lucía casi complacida le dio curiosidad.

\- Estás.

\- ¿Estoy? –preguntó confundido– ¿Adónde?

\- Simplemente "estás".

\- No me vengas con mierdas abstractas, ve al grano, Xeno.

\- Estás más... "vivo". Es raro para mí decir esto, pero tienes otra energía a tu alrededor. Como si te importaran más las cosas, y tu mirada es distinta, tiene más...luz.

\- ¿Energía? ¿Luz? De verdad que no pareces tú diciendo esas cosas.

\- Lo sé, pero es así, no tengo una explicación científica, fue una impresión. Ahora entiendo un poco más esa mirada cuando me abriste la puerta, ella estuvo aquí hace un rato, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, hasta unos minutos antes de que llegues.

\- Y también explica por qué estaba especialmente limpio el aire, de seguro que sigues fumando, aunque menos. No me lo esperaba, pero si de alguna forma encuentras una motivación para dejar de suicidarte con ese veneno, me parece bien. Y debo decir que es hasta elegante, ni tú te diste cuenta por un momento.

\- Hmmm es verdad. Kohaku es...especial. Sabe cosas de mi pasado, de mi familia...incluso tuve un ataque de pánico frente a ella, pero por suerte no fue nada grave. Y no se alejó, ni me mira distinto, al contrario, parece querer acercarse más –no se dio cuenta de la cálida mirada que se vio en sus ojos– No sé si está loca, o si es muy valiente.

\- Puede que ambas. Apenas si la reconozco, y como no se especializa en ciencias no la registraba mucho, pero con lo que me cuentas me imagino que no debe ser una chiquilla común. Creo que me alivia, saber que hay alguien así en tu vida. Kohaku, ¿eh?

Xeno luego le contó a Stan que, para el mes de abril del año siguiente, iba a volver a Estados Unidos a trabajar a la NASA, y que le había dado la oportunidad de una beca allí con él a Senku Ishigami, el prodigio científico que el peliblanco no sabía que también había sido la pareja anterior de Kohaku, pero ya no importaba ni cambiaba nada. Los dos amigos se quedaron hablando un rato más, hasta que Xeno se fue, dejando a Stan solo nuevamente. Pero el rubio se quedó reflexionando, había desistido de ir a correr ya, así que solamente se dio un baño relajante mientras pensaba. ¿Así que ahora "estaba vivo", y sus ojos brillaban? Podía ser verdad, aunque no tenía idea cómo se veía eso, él seguía haciendo su vida, trabajando, saliendo, y lo demás. Fumaba mucho, o solía hacerlo mucho más antes de estar con Kohaku, pero nunca había caído en otros vicios como el alcohol y las drogas, al menos no como una adicción, no le encontraba dignidad a eso. No se consideraba un cobarde que quería escapar de la realidad, más bien lo contrario, se sentía demasiado responsable y se negaba a olvidar o superar ciertas cosas, torturándose mentalmente con que podía haber hecho las cosas de otra forma para evitar que sucedan.

Xeno dijo que ahora veía "luz" en él. Pero eso le parecía demasiado generoso. Él no era luz, él era oscuridad. Si consideraba usar ese término, bien podía decir que consideraba a Kohaku como una luz... su luz. Ella brillaba mucho, y ahora que lo pensaba, sí podía identificar los "ojos brillantes" de alguien, porque eso era lo que veía cuando miraba sus ojos aguamarina, en especial cuando hablaba de cosas que la entusiasmaban mucho. Enceguecía como mirar directo al sol, y Stan sentía por momentos que él no se merecía estar con alguien así, tan cálida, tan pura. Sentía que la iba a "manchar" con su oscuridad, y por eso inconscientemente a veces pensaba en ponerla a prueba o alejarla, para darse a sí mismo la razón de que ella también iba a cansarse de él eventualmente, como todas las anteriores.

¿Pero y si no?... Era raro, desconocido, pensar en eso. ¿Y qué pasaría si ella insistía, y seguía a su lado sin importar qué? ¿Era eso siquiera posible? Era un pensamiento tan dulce como amargo, porque la ilusión que le aportaba esa idea, era proporcional al miedo que sentía de que esa posibilidad fuera arrancada luego. ¿Qué haría si se enamoraba? En realidad, no quería ni considerarlo, porque había una buena posibilidad que ya estuviese en ese camino. Aunque ya la vida le había quitado tantas cosas, las que más había querido en el mundo, que, si sucedía una vez más, quizás era solo cuestión de seguir adelante, de la forma que fuere. Pero quería creer, muy en el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería creer en sí era posible que alguien como él fuera feliz y pudiera compartirlo con alguien. Compartir... ¿su tiempo? ¿su vida? Shit... no... trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en algo así en ese momento, recién empezaban a conocerse con Kohaku. Y aunque ella no fuese "la indicada", el hecho de permitirse considerar todas esas cosas eran algo novedoso para él. Y quería más de esa luz, y se prometió a sí mismo que la protegería con su vida, cueste lo que cueste.

La tarde siguiente, tal como habían acordado, Stan pasó por la casa de Kohaku para llevarla con él a la sesión de fotos. Siempre la esperaba en la esquina y le mandaba un mensaje, para evitar miradas curiosas, ya que solía pasar seguido por allí. Ella le había dicho que su padre sabía que salía con alguien, pero no con quién, y algo le decía que se sorprendería bastante si lo veía. Si la relación progresaba, eventualmente iba a conocerlo, pero por ahora, era mejor mantener el perfil bajo, para no causarle problemas innecesarios. Kohaku salió de la casa, se puso el casco y se subió a la moto, abrazándolo mientras se agarraba a él a modo de saludo disimulado. Cuando llegaron al estudio, Stan dejó la moto en la vereda, y entraron juntos. Al parecer, ya tenían todo listo para la sesión, y sólo quedaba alistar a los modelos y maquillarlos y peinarlos un poco. Stan vio en una silla sentado al que parecía ser el otro modelo, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Kohaku lo conociera, y dijera su nombre apenas conteniendo un grito de emoción.

\- ¡¿TSUKASA?! ¡¿TSUKASA SHISHIO?!

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Cómo lo conoces? –Le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Él...no es modelo. Es un luchador, un campeón internacional de artes marciales mixtas. Es mi ídolo –Los ojos de Kohaku brillaban de puro entusiasmo, inocentes.

\- Ahora que lo dices, me suena conocido. Puede que lo haya visto en la tele y todo. ¿Quieres que te lo presente, luego de las fotos? –Trató de sonreír, aunque se dio cuenta que esa debía ser una de las sonrisas más tensas de su vida.

\- Ya lo conozco personalmente. Es decir, no es mi amigo ni nada por el estilo, pero es amigo de Senku, y una vez nos lo encontramos y me lo presentó, porque tampoco pude contenerme cuando lo vi. ¡Además es tan amable! Fuimos a tomar un café los tres y todo, para que yo le pudiera hacer preguntas sobre su entrenamiento. Senku se tuvo que ir a estudiar, pero él no se fue, siguió contestándome mis molestas preguntas –Kohaku no podía ponerle filtro a su emoción.

A Stan se le secó la boca, su tensa sonrisa peligraba con desaparecer del todo ya. Había escuchado que Kohaku lo admiraba solamente, que era su ídolo, y así lo parecía de verdad. Se podía percibir la emoción y el auténtico e inocente brillo de un admirador en sus ojos, no lo miraba demostrando atracción, aunque cualquiera podía ver que Tsukasa era un hombre tan fuerte como bellísimo. Pero eso no quitaba que por dentro sentía un calor que comenzaba a incendiar sus entrañas, y lo reconocía claramente como celos. Infundados, y a los cuales no quería darles entidad ni molestarla con eso, él no era ese tipo de hombre, por eso incluso pensó en la gentileza de presentárselo a Kohaku, ya que lo admiraba tanto. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así, y eso era lo que le sorprendía y molestaba en igual medida, porque no era posesivo. Así que respiró hondo, y se preparó para comenzar, indicando a Kohaku dónde podía quedarse para ver.

La sesión de fotos no tomó más de una hora y media, entre las que tomaron individuales de ellos, y otras también juntos. Kohaku los observaba, dividiendo su atención entre el dios griego que era Stan, tremendamente atractivo vestido con una campera de cuero, camisa y pantalón, y por el otro lado el otro adonis que era Tsukasa, en camisa, jean claro y llevando un sweater en la mano, con su larga melena suelta sobre su amplio torso. Ambos se complementaban muy bien, el rubio de ojos azules y el castaño de ojos cobrizos, Stan más esbelto, Tsukasa más alto y corpulento, la mirada más fiera y sensual del primero, y la relajada y amable del segundo. Aunque ella miraba al luchador con los ojos de una admiradora, mientras que internamente cuando miraba al estadounidense no podía evitar el pensamiento sorprendido de "¿y yo estoy saliendo con ese hombre?", con una pequeña sonrisa incrédula.

Cuando terminó la sesión, Kohaku comenzó a acercarse a Stan para felicitarlo y hacerle algún comentario pícaro, y sus ojos se encontraron, pero de pronto Tsukasa también la notó, y la reconoció, acercándose a ella primero.

\- Tú eres la amiga de Senku Ishigami, ¿cierto?

\- Eh...sí, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –le preguntó sorprendida, habían pasado meses de su primer y único encuentro.

\- Sí, me acuerdo porque entrenas también en artes marciales, y ganaste la competencia nacional, hablamos sobre eso –entrecerró los ojos como tratando de recordar algo– ¿Kohaku, te llamabas?

\- ¡Sí! –Su emoción fue demasiado evidente, y alcanzó a notar que detrás de Tsukasa, Stan levantó una ceja, así que trató de disimular su entusiasmo. Pero que su mayor ídolo la recuerde y reconozca...su yo interior estaba dando saltitos de alegría.

\- ¿Y qué tal vas con tu entrenamiento?

\- Bien...aunque ahora estoy pensando en buscar un buen maestro para entrenar de forma personal, voy en serio, quiero dedicarme a eso en cuanto termine en un par de meses la preparatoria.

\- Tienes talento, no dudo que lo harás –le sonrió amablemente– Si quieres te puedo pasar algunos contactos, si piensas seguir entrenando en Japón, conozco varios.

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! –Ese hombre era un sol. Lucía intimidante en un principio, pero luego de conocerlo, lo pensaba mejor como un gigante amable– Aunque... tuve una idea, pero no sé si será demasiado atrevida... Me gustaría ser discípula tuya.

\- Hmmm, no había considerado enseñar. Pero déjame pensarlo, oí que tienes un talento excepcional. Pásame tu teléfono, así puedo contactarte cuando tome una decisión

El corazón de Kohaku brincó de orgullo al escuchar eso, y notó por el rabillo del ojo que Stan se iba para otro lado, posiblemente haciendo tiempo hasta que termine de hablar, ya que no los interrumpió. Sacó su teléfono del bolso, y se agendaron mutuamente.

\- ¡Gracias! Si te decides por hacerlo, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí. Pero de todas formas no hay prisa, quiero terminar con mis estudios primero. Ah, y perdona, me da curiosidad, pero no pensaba verte en un lugar como éste. Es decir, te he visto como invitado en programas de televisión, pero esto es distinto.

\- Me llamaron para ser una de las caras de esta marca de ropa, y la paga es buena. Estoy ahorrando para la universidad de mi hermana.

\- ¿Universidad? Pero tu hermanita...

\- Sí, recién está empezando la escuela secundaria. Pero quiero ahorrar lo suficiente para poder pagarle toda la carrera, o ayudarla en lo que quiera dedicarse.

\- ¡Eres tan buen hermano!

\- Es lo justo, somos toda la familia que tenemos. Y desde que logró salir del coma, me prometí hacerla feliz en todo lo que pudiera, para compensar los años que estuvo dormida.

\- Oh, perdona...no quería tocar un tema delicado.

\- No hay problema. Por otro lado, nunca pensé que te vería aquí. ¿Acompañas a alguien?

\- Sí, a Stan, él... –miró alrededor, pero no lo vio por ningún lado– Bueno, tengo que ir a buscarlo. Estará esperando que terminemos de hablar. Pero fue genial volver a verte, Tsukasa-san.

\- Sólo Tsukasa está bien. Lo mismo digo, y estamos en contacto por lo otro.

Se despidieron, y Kohaku miró con más detenimiento buscando a Stan, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Esperó unos minutos para ver si había ido al baño, pero tampoco. Extrañada, lo comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, sin éxito. Se cruzó con un joven que lucía como un asistente, y le preguntó.

\- Disculpa, ¿viste a Stanley por aquí?

\- ¿Snyder? Hmmm, se fue hace un rato ya

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que se fue? No puede ser, él me trajo aquí, no se iría sin decirme.

\- Disculpa linda, yo sólo te digo lo que vi. Tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta. ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

\- Sí...lo haré. Perdona, y gracias.

¿Se había ido? Quizás había salido a comprar algo cerca, pero Stan no se iba a ir de allí y dejarla sola. Lo llamó, pero lo raro fue que no atendió, aunque tenía el teléfono prendido. Volvió a intentar dos veces más, sin respuesta. Raro. Siguió buscando y esperando, pero nada. ¿Podría ser que se haya molestado con que ella se puso a hablar inmediatamente con Tsukasa? No lo pudo evitar, fue el castaño el que se le acercó primero, aunque con intenciones totalmente amigables, de seguro ni siquiera sabía que ella y Stan estaban juntos. Kohaku suspiró, nunca había podido manejar bien las escenas de celos, y ya tuvo suficiente en su brevísima relación con Senku. Así que salió del edificio, un poco decepcionada y preocupada, pero cuando levantó la vista del suelo, se encontró con que Stan estaba afuera, fumando, apoyado en su moto. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero algo le dijo que su presentimiento había sido acertado, porque los ojos de él no lucían serenos y gentiles como siempre, era una mirada más afilada que de costumbre.

\- Stan, ¿por qué no me avisaste que salías? No te encontraba por ningún lado.

\- Quería fumar –su tono era tranquilo, pero era algo cortante. Apagó el cigarrillo –Vamos, sube, te llevo a tu casa.

\- ¿A mi casa? Hmmm, ¿No íbamos a ir al cine?

\- Se me fueron las ganas, estoy cansado.

\- ¿Por qué no contestabas? – Sí, ahora lo confirmaba, estaba molesto. Respiró hondo para no irritarse– Pensé que te habías ido realmente, me preocupé.

\- No parecías muy preocupada, más bien bastante entretenida.

\- ¿Entretenida? Le pregunté a varios de tus colegas porque no contestabas y te habías esfumado, no veo lo entretenido de eso. Bien, te lo preguntaré de frente. Stan, ¿esos son los celos hablando?

\- ...

\- ¿Celoso de Tsukasa? Dios mío... ¿Te viste acaso en el espejo antes de decir eso?

\- ¿Te crees que una cara bonita te resuelve todos los problemas?

Eso la dejó muda por un rato. Siempre la descolocaba cuando él le terminaba diciendo algo que tenía un profundo y duro significado, otra de sus heridas abiertas. Ella pretendía darle seguridad, sin saber el motivo por el que él dudaba de sí mismo, pero de pronto era más que obvio que no era su atractivo de lo que dudaba. Debía ser consciente de ese rasgo suyo, pero al mismo tiempo cada vez que lo conocía más, se daba cuenta de que no era un hombre que sacara ventaja de eso, más bien lo maldecía, como si la gente esperara cosas de él sólo por ser bonito. Bueno, mucho más que bonito, se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, pero se entendía el punto.

Como no había nada que pudiera decir que lo convenciera, y tampoco creía que él necesitaba palabras de consuelo, se acercó decidida a él, y aunque notó cómo él se quedaba tenso y alerta como un animal a punto de huir, ella no dudó y siguió acercándose a él, hasta que lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No, seguro que no lo hace, más bien te los crea. Pero más allá de que dije eso, sabes bien que no es eso lo que me gusta de ti, ni el motivo por el que estoy contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de él de quedarse callado. No importa cuán alta tuviera su guardia, cuántas paredes pusiera alrededor suyo, ella siempre hacía mella en él, con una facilidad abrumadora. Le quemaba el corazón darse cuenta de eso, pero no era como el dolor destinado a provocar una herida, sino al contrario, de que se la cerraran con un fierro al rojo vivo. Quemaba, humeaba, dolía como un infierno...pero extrañamente, después sentía siempre estaba bien, o que podía estarlo más adelante. Cicatrices no le faltaban, ni en su cuerpo, ni en su mente, pero el poder que veía en Kohaku y que ella misma no sabía que tenía era el de limpiarlas, para dejar crecer nueva piel encima. La necesitaba, lo sentía injusto, para él y para ella, pero la necesitaba. En ese momento, era la única persona que sentía que le importaba realmente tener a su lado, además de su viejo amigo Xeno.

Stan le devolvió el abrazo, más tranquilo y sabiendo que se había portado como un chiquillo caprichoso, ella había respondido de una forma más madura que él, y eso le sacó una risa suave, que reverberó en todo su pecho.

\- Gracias por eso, preciosa. Discúlpame, estuve mal. No iba a llegar tan lejos como irme de aquí y dejarte sola, pero reconozco que tampoco estuvo bien lo que hice. ¿Vamos a algún lado, entonces?

\- No, me voy a casa, pero caminando...sola –Vio que los ojos azules de él se dispararon abiertos de la sorpresa, y mucho más vulnerables que minutos antes, y se sintió mal, pero se mantuvo firme– Ya pasé por algo similar antes con Senku, sólo que el objetivo de los celos habías sido tú. Y créeme, no me gusta, y quiero que entiendas que no voy a permitirlo, porque me dolió un poco, así que hoy nuestra "cita" termina acá.

Para demostrarle que no estaba tan enojada, y que era solo para que entienda la lección, le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios, lo más largo y dulce que pudo. Le sonrió al despedirse, dando todas las señales que podía de que estaban bien, y se dio vuelta para regresar a su casa. No se volteó en ningún momento, pero afinó el oído, y no escuchó el arranque de la moto. Sentía una mirada clavada en su espalda, y estaba segura que él la estaba siguiendo con la vista hasta que ella giró en una esquina y siguió su camino, y entonces resopló, liberando toda su tensión. No sabía si estaba bien hacer eso cuando él se mostraba vulnerable, pero tampoco era como para victimizarlo y permitirle cosas con las que ella no se sentía cómoda. Él era un hombre adulto y muy fuerte mentalmente, iba a entenderlo.

Pero los próximos tres días Kohaku no tuvo palabra de él, ni siquiera mensajes como "¿cómo va tu día?" o "buenos días, preciosa", a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada, y comenzó a preocuparse. No dudaba que Stan era muy inteligente, y ella había hecho todo lo posible para darle a entender que no se había ido enojada, pero en el fondo no sabía cómo se lo había tomado él. Así que luego de volver de la escuela y cambiarse de ropa, fue al departamento de él, sin avisarle antes, aunque no sabía si iba a encontrarlo ahí o no. Esa noche no trabajaba, así que no tenía problema de horarios, lo cual le vino fantástico. El portero del edificio la dejó pasar inmediatamente, con una amable sonrisa, y ella disimuló todo lo que pudo que estaba apareciendo ahí sin invitación. Pero eso sólo le aseguraba que Stan sí estaba en el departamento. Cuando llegó al séptimo piso, tocó el timbre, un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar él. Un minuto después, Stan preguntó quién era, y ella contestó. Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta de ningún tipo, pero luego sí le abrió la puerta y la miró, con cautela.

\- Hola...

\- Hola, Stan... Perdona por venir así, sin avisar. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que sí.

Kohaku entró, y lo miró a los ojos. Volvían a ser serenos, no parecía haber resentimiento o enojo en ellos, ni que estuviera ocultando algo, eso la calmó al instante. Stan le dijo que se estaba haciendo un café, si quería uno, y ella aceptó. Lucía cansado, y ahí fue cuando ella empezó a preguntarse si esa ausencia de él no había sido por mucho trabajo, y no como ella pensaba que la había estado evitando. Cuando el rubio se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, Kohaku se le acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura, desde atrás, provocando que él se parara en seco y la mirara de reojo, sorprendido.

\- ¿Estás bien, Stan? Ya sé que fui un poco dura contigo después de lo del otro día, aunque tuve mis razones...pero no esperaba que no fueras a hablarme desde entonces. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –La reconfortó sentir el cálido cuerpo de él, quizás fue la ausencia, pero lo sentía más cálido que nunca.

\- Sí, estoy bien...ahora –Sonrió levemente, y apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella– Estuve muy ocupado, y como tampoco me hablabas, pensé que todavía no querías verme.

\- Ah, ¿o sea que los dos esperábamos que el otro diera el primer paso? –Rió un poco, sintiéndose muy torpe– Qué tontos fuimos, y ya estaba pensando cosas que no eran. Te extrañé, ¿sabes?

Lo escuchó inspirar bruscamente, e incluso sintió que se tensó un poco, pero luego Stan se giró para ponerse de frente a ella, y sin responderle se inclinó para besarla. Pero desde el momento en que sus labios se rozaron, un estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, y el beso se volvió más intenso, urgente, necesario, como si ambos estuviesen expresando lo que se extrañaron. Pero un rincón de la mente de Kohaku registró nuevamente, en medio de todo eso, que el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él no era del todo normal, e incluso se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba un poco húmeda, y no era un día que hiciera calor, más bien lo contrario. Interrumpió el beso, y lo miró a la cara, tenía las mejillas particularmente sonrojadas. Era una visión de lo más atractiva, pero lamentablemente comenzaba a pensar que no era por una cuestión romántica.

\- Stan...estás caliente.

\- Por ti siempre, preciosa –le dijo con un tono bajo y seductor, y le mordisqueó el labio inferior juguetonamente.

\- No, no me refiero a eso –Rodó los ojos, sonriendo por dentro, pero lo empujó con suavidad para alejarlo, y le tocó la frente– Oh... ¡estás ardiendo! ¡¿Tienes fiebre?!

\- Estoy bien, ya se me pasará.

\- Espera... ¿eres consciente de que tienes fiebre, y no estás descansando?

\- Tengo que terminar unos informes del trabajo, no puedo descansar ahora.

\- Oh, sí que puedes, y lo vas a hacer ahora. El trabajo esperará...no quiero pensar que fuiste a trabajar sintiéndote mal, o con fiebre. A la cama a descansar, ahora –Le dijo en un tono reprobatorio.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- No, no estoy jugando. Te vas a acostar, vas a descansar tranquilo, y yo voy a buscar unos paños con agua fría mientras tanto. Además, estás todo sudado, ¿qué tan descuidado puedes ser? Parecías siempre tan eficiente y responsable.

Lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró a la habitación como si de un niño se tratase. Sabía que se estaba comportando más como una mamá que como una pareja, pero no le importó. Si él no se cuidaba a sí mismo, ella lo haría. Pero le veía una pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro, como si en el fondo estuviese disfrutando de eso, así que ella siguió con todo el acto. Le desabrochó la camisa rápidamente y se la sacó, diciéndole que se meta en la cama. Se fue a buscar a buscar un cuenco grande con agua, y sacó unas servilletas de tela que encontró en un cajón, eso serviría, así como una toalla. Volvió al cuarto, humedeció y luego escurrió uno de los paños para colocarlo en la frente de él, e hizo lo mismo con otro más grande, con la idea de refrescarle el cuerpo.

\- Kohaku...

\- Shh, descansa, yo me ocupo –le dijo en un tono más suave.

Stan respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, dejándose cuidar. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había hecho algo así por él, quizás cuando era chico. No se enfermaba fácilmente, y esta vez sospechaba que había sido porque se había descuidado en salir sin abrigo cuando salió con la moto la tarde anterior, y se había resfriado. Normalmente eso no bastaba para hacerlo caer enfermo, pero se había sentido decaído de ánimo desde la sesión de fotos, y entre todo eso y la exigencia laboral, parecía que su cuerpo le estaba tratando de dar un mensaje. Aunque tenía que admitir que sí se sentía mal, y que su cuerpo le pesaba mucho, la delicadeza con que Kohaku lo refrescaba con los paños húmedos lo hizo sentir mucho mejor rápidamente. Se relajó, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran para disfrutar el momento, aunque no se durmió del todo. 

Pese a lo relajante que era eso, sentir las manos de ella tocándolo era algo que siempre lo encendía, y cuando ella finalmente terminó, apoyó una mano en la fina cintura de Kohaku para atraerla hacia él, quería agradecerle de alguna forma. La rubia se dejó acercar, pero el cuerpo de Stan lo traicionó cuando justo antes de que se unan sus labios, y su estómago rugió sonoramente. Kohaku soltó una carcajada, y él gruñó avergonzado, todo intento suyo de seducción había sido tirado por la borda con eso. Pero luego de reírse, ella lo miró de forma reprobatoria otra vez, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

\- Stan... ¿Cuándo comiste por última vez?

\- Anoche –mentirle no serviría de nada, lo sabía.

\- ¡¿ANOCHE?! ¿Cómo puedes pasar casi un día entero sin comer?

\- No tenía hambre. Y como tampoco tenía ganas, ni tiempo, se me pasó.

\- Ah, maldición... eres descuidado en los peores momentos. Espera aquí entonces, voy a hacerte algo, tengas hambre o no.

\- Tengo hambre de ti –le dedicó una sonrisa felina.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Piensas seducirme en ese estado lamentable?

\- Qué mala eres, preciosa ¿Qué hay con el beso que nos estábamos por dar?

\- No te lo mereces, por temerario y poco responsable. Así que quédate quieto, y pórtate bien por un rato.

Kohaku agarró lo que parecía ser la parte de un pijama con forma de camisa y se lo dio para que se lo ponga, y luego fue a la cocina, pensando qué hacerle de comer. No sólo no sabía cocinar muy bien todavía, sino que nunca había cocinado "comida para enfermos", tenía que ser algo neutro y liviano, pero nutritivo. Y que Stan fuera de paladar fino y experimentado no ayudaba, si no comía su propia y deliciosa comida, menos ganas iba a tener de consumir la de ella. Pero no era cuestión de gastronomía fina ahora, sino de alimentarlo. Sólo conocía un plato para la ocasión, que su familia solía preparar siempre que alguien se enfermara, y era la famosa sopa de arroz, que por suerte no era un platillo difícil de preparar. El problema fue que no encontró casi verduras en la heladera de Stan, apenas una zanahoria y una cebolla...pero tendría que arreglárselas con eso.

Unos cuarenta minutos después, volvió al dormitorio de Stan, cargando una bandeja con la sopa de arroz hecha, y un vaso de agua. Pensó que el rubio estaba dormido, pero apenas apoyó la bandeja en la mesa de luz, él abrió los ojos y la miró. Se sentó en la cama, y sin quejarse tomó el bowl de la comida que ella le alcanzó. Lo vio mirar con curiosidad el plato de comida, y luego de agradecerle, se llenó una cucharada y se la llevó a la boca. Kohaku lo miró con atención, esperando, pero él no dejó entrever ninguna expresión, más que fruncir el ceño una fracción de segundo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal está? Dime la verdad, no tienes que...

\- Horrible.

\- Agh –No se esperaba TANTA sinceridad de su parte, y miró el piso, avergonzada– Perdón... no cocino mucho, y se supone que no puedes ponerle mucho condimento a la comida de alguien enfermo. ¿Tan malo está?

\- Tampoco estoy "enfermo", es un poco de fiebre nada más, pero mi estómago está perfectamente sano. En cuanto a la comida... El arroz está pasado, y lo cocinaste tanto que perdió todo el sabor. A pesar de eso, a las verduras les falta cocción. ¿Las pusiste a lo último?

\- Eeh...sí. Sabía que el arroz tarda más en cocinarse, pero pensé que sería suficiente con toda esa agua. Bueno, dámelo, voy a ver si puedo hacer otra cosa más decente.

\- Ni hablar –Corrió el cuenco de comida, alejándolo del alcance de ella, y luego se metió otra cucharada en la boca, aunque no pudo evitar que su boca se frunciera involuntariamente, lo cual le dio más pena a Kohaku– Es la primera vez que me preparas algo de comer, voy a comerlo todo.

\- Pero si es tan horrible como dices...

\- No me importa, me lo comeré igual. Pero por lo menos ya sé que si algún día nos casamos, no será por tus habilidades culinarias –Bromeó, sacándole la lengua en un gesto adorable, potenciado por sus mejillas todavía enrojecidas.

\- Maldito...

\- Ya que estoy tan enfermo según tú, ¿me das de comer en la boca? –Le pidió, batiendo sus larguísimas pestañas, en una impecable pero divertida actuación de víctima.

\- Te estás divirtiendo con esto, ¿no?

\- Un poco –volvió a sonreír, de costado– Ah, mi lengua es muy sensible, vas a tener que soplar un poco para enfriarlo.

No podía negarlo, verlo a Stan bromear así a pesar de sentirse fatal la aliviaba mucho, así que accedió a sus pedidos. El problema era que él no le sacaba los ojos de encima, la forma en que entreabría sus labios y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados cuando ella soplaba la cucharada de sopa caliente la ponía un poco incómoda, era una evidente mirada de deseo hecha muy a propósito. Y para colmo también la miraba a los ojos mientras comía el contenido de la cuchara, y cada tanto se relamía los labios, lo cual era pura actuación porque en realidad era la comida menos apetitosa de su vida. Era el "enfermo" más sexy del mundo, y aunque el maldito lo hacía a propósito, Kohaku tuvo que contener y disimular completamente el deseo que sentía por él. Un rato después terminó de darle hasta la última cucharada, y le dijo que se vuelva a acostar.

Se llevó el bowl a la cocina y limpió todos los utensilios, y aprovechó para agarrar de su bolso un libro de estudio, antes de volver a la habitación a chequear como estaba Stan. Seguía totalmente despierto, así que se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- Kohaku... ya estoy mejor, y se está haciendo de noche. No te preocupes por mí, vuelve a tu casa.

\- No, me quedaré aquí, no pienso dejarte solo, no hasta que se te pase completamente la fiebre. No me importa si te toma un día entero, no me moveré, y tú no irás a trabajar, me encargaré de comprobarlo.

\- Pero tu familia te espera...y tienes escuela mañana.

\- Es problema mío, me haré cargo de ambas cosas. Pero no voy a irme de aquí, lo lamento. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar para recuperarte rápido, ¿entiendes?

\- Sí, señora –Asintió, secretamente emocionado por el interés y la determinación de ella, realmente era la más brillante de las luces.

Cerró los ojos, obligándose a conciliar el sueño, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para eso, porque pronto la pesadez y el calor de todo su cuerpo lo venció definitivamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba todo oscuro alrededor, ya era de noche, pero no tenía reloj o algo para comprobar la hora. Vio la figura de Kohaku, que dormía sentada a su lado, el libro caído a su costado. Con mucho sigilo y cuidado, se acomodó para poder acostarla a su lado, pero ella apenas si se inmutó por el movimiento y el cambio de posición, debía estar profundamente dormida. Se puso de frente a ella, y le acarició con mucha suavidad la cara, sin cansarse de mirarla. Kohaku todavía tenía el pelo atado, así que para aliviarle su tensa cabellera tiró despacio de la cinta que lo ataba, y la melena de ella se soltó, pero quedó la forma del recogido. Sonriendo, Stan le pasó delicadamente sus largos dedos entre sus mechones, pero ella pareció despertar con eso.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Stan?

\- Sí, soy yo. Nos quedamos dormidos –le susurró.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Trató de mirarlo, pero la oscuridad no le ayudaba ni a su increíble vista.

\- Mejor. Me hizo bien dormir, así que, si te quedas aquí, dormiré el resto de la noche para recuperarme.

\- Claro que sí.

Kohaku se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo, y suspiró contenta. Había pocas cosas más lindas y cómodas que estar entre los brazos de él, tan alto y grande de cuerpo que la rodeaba completamente, se sentía contenida y feliz. Sentir el lento vaivén de su amplio pecho también la relajaba, así como cuando la cálida respiración soplaba cerca de su cara. Sí, definitivamente se sentía que todo estaba bien en el mundo, y que ese era su lugar de pertenencia, cuando estaba así con él, aunque fuera sólo por un momento.

Como se dio cuenta que Kohaku seguía despierta, aunque soñolienta, siguió acariciando su pelo, pero esta vez haciéndole suaves masajes que la hacían soltar tiernos sonidos de satisfacción, y notó que ella lo abrazó más fuerte. Un intenso calor invadió su pecho, aunque esta vez no era producto de la fiebre, sino del profundo cariño que sentía por ella, y ya era innegable. No quería ponerle un nombre a eso, aunque supiera lo que era, porque sería demasiado real, no habría vuelta atrás una vez que lo reconociera. Le dio un largo beso en la frente, en el que sí podía volcar sus secretos sentimientos. Luego se dedicó a recorrer con su mano la espalda de ella, subiendo y bajando con toda la delicadeza que podía, hasta que se percató que se durmió. Un poco de luz de luna se filtraba por su ventana, lo suficiente para permitirle ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios de ella. Verla sonreír era lo que más quería y disfrutaba del día, y si esa curva en sus labios tenía que ver con él, era simplemente demasiada felicidad, le bastaba con eso para pensar que la vida todavía merecía la pena ser vivida. Se había relajado tanto él también, que finalmente decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño que le volvía a pesar en los párpados, y la abrazó más fuerte, cuidándola como a un tesoro, el que ella era para él ya.

Cuando despertó, ya de mañana, lo hizo porque sentía un calor intermitente en su mejilla, y abriendo mínimamente los ojos, se dio cuenta que era Kohaku la que le estaba dando cortos y suavísimos besos para despertarlo. Era la mejor forma de empezar el día, y de despertarse, que había conocido en su vida. Se sentía mucho mejor, incluso su fiebre había desaparecido, pero lo mejor sería que se tome el día para recuperarse del todo. Atrajo a Kohaku hasta apoyarla sobre él, y le dio su merecido y largo beso de los buenos días.

\- Buen día, preciosa.

\- Buen día, precioso –le devolvió ella con una sonrisa juguetona– Es injusto, incluso durmiendo te ves imposiblemente bien, de verdad voy a pensar que eres un ángel que cayó del cielo.

\- O el ángel más oscuro que haya ascendido del infierno.

\- Lo que te resulte mejor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como nuevo. De verdad, de verdad –rió, ante los ojos entrecerrados de ella llenos de desconfianza– Se me pasó la fiebre, y ya no siento el cuerpo cansado, me vino bien lo de ayer, gracias. Y para que te quedes tranquila, hoy no iré a trabajar, en un rato voy a llamar para avisarlo.

\- Me parece bien, realmente necesitabas un descanso parece.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las diez de la mañana –Lo vio abrir los ojos, sorprendido– Sí, dormiste mucho, por eso dije que lo necesitabas. Escucha, quédate en la cama un rato más, yo mientras voy a ir a comprar verduras y otras cosas para que no tengas que salir, ayer no encontré mucho en la heladera. Creo que te alimentaste mal y eso también te terminó por enfermar.

\- Gracias, por todo –La tomó de la mano, y se la besó– Te dejo eso a ti entonces, pero...yo cocino hoy.

\- Está bien, no quisiera que te vuelvas a enfermar por mi culpa.

\- Eso nunca. Te prometo algo, yo me portaré bien hoy, pero tú irás a trabajar. Demasiado ya que faltaste a la escuela por mí, cuando ya estoy bien.

\- Tenemos un trato.

Lo sellaron con un beso, y Kohaku fue a buscar un papel para anotar todo lo que Stan le dijera que necesitaba. Le pidió prestadas las llaves de su casa, y se fue a comprar. Como ella no pensaba avisar en su casa que no había ido a la escuela, pasó el día acompañando a Stan, aunque ella se dedicó a estudiar mientras él descansaba a su lado. A la tarde fue al trabajo por su cuenta, rechazando el ofrecimiento de Stan de llevarla en la moto. Lo bueno era que ya estaban a viernes, y tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar entero, ya que su jefe anunció que iban a hacer unas pequeñas reformas en el restaurante, y que recién volverían el lunes a trabajar. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un fin de semana enteramente libre para ella.

Pero se sorprendió mucho cuando salió del trabajo por la noche, y se encontró a Stan esperándola en la puerta, casco en mano.

\- ¡Stan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No era que te ibas a quedar en casa todo el día?

\- Así lo hice, estuve prácticamente todo el día en la cama, te aseguro que es la primera vez que salgo. Pero quería agradecerte de alguna forma, y por lo menos llevarte de regreso a casa.

\- Hmmm, de acuerdo. Ya estás aquí, así que no puedo hacer nada más al respecto. Gracias –se saludaron con un beso, y se puso el casco.

Como siempre el viaje no tomaba más de un par de minutos en moto, pero el estadounidense insistía en que se quedaba más tranquilo de dejarla segura en casa siendo que salía tarde de noche. Cuando llegaron, ambos se sacaron el casco, para hablar con más comodidad.

\- Ya me siento perfectamente, fue sólo una fiebre, y soy bastante resistente, así que voy a aprovechar el fin de semana para descansar, pero no me quedaré del todo quieto. Estás invitada a venir, cuando quieras, ya lo sabes.

\- El jefe nos dio todo el fin de semana libre por reformas, así que también tendré tiempo para descansar. Incluso creo que seré un poco irresponsable y no estudiaré –se rió con culpabilidad– Así que mañana a la tarde-noche podría pasar por tu casa.

\- Te esperaré ansiosamente, habrá que compensar.

Kohaku recibió una muy sugerente mirada, y se ruborizó de solo pensarlo, ese comentario le anticipaba lo insaciable que el rubio era. Se dieron un beso de despedida, y cuando ella se volteó y comenzó a caminar, sintió que la agarraban de la mano y tiraban de ella. Instintivamente se alarmó, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era Stan, y se tranquilizó. Bueno, tranquilizó era una forma de decir, porque la mirada de él era muy ardiente.

\- ¿Creías que te ibas a despedir sólo con eso? Te dejaré una muestra de lo que te espera mañana.

\- ¡¿Eh?! No...espera Stan...estamos en la calle, podrían vernos.

\- Está oscuro. Shhh, es un minuto.

Eso último lo susurró junto a su boca, y jaló de ella y la tomó de la cintura para apoyarla contra la moto, mientras la besaba profundamente. No perdió un segundo en acariciarla con su lengua, y mientras tanto la inclinaba para medio-recostarla sobre la moto. Pese a las iniciales protestas de ella, pronto sintió que cedió y que colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, entrelazando sus dedos en la cabellera rubia y sedosa y tirando un poco, lo cual lo volvió más salvaje. Sin vergüenza alguna, apoyó una de sus grandes manos en el trasero de ella, apretándolo un poco con pasión, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido, pero luego deslizó su mano por debajo de la falda, aunque maldijo porque había unas gruesas medias que le impedían tocar directamente la suave piel de Kohaku. Pero el problema fue cuando escucharon una potente voz detrás de ellos, una voz que él no conocía todavía.

\- ¡¿KOHAKU?! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?!

Se separaron rápidamente, y la susodicha se levantó de la moto y se volteó, aunque sabía perfectamente de quién era la voz: Kokuyo, su padre. No era una niña ya, y sabía que su padre lo entendía, pero era verdad que estaban haciendo un despliegue de pasión casi indecente a la vista de cualquiera que justo mirara. Eso de casi ser atrapados le había subido la adrenalina a mil, pero tuvieron la muy mala suerte de que no sólo "cualquiera", sino que justo su padre los había visto.

\- A la vista de tus vecinos, de cualquiera... ¿qué es ese tipo de comportamiento inadecuado?

Kokuyo trató de contener su ira, porque su hija era mayor de edad, pero esa no era una imagen que quería para sus ojos. Y cuando alcanzó a ver al hombre que la acompañaba, se dio cuenta al instante que no era un joven como ella, debía llevarle más de seis años de diferencia. Y por cómo la estaba tocando desvergonzadamente, toda su ira se dirigió a él.

\- Saca tus manos de encima de mi hija, maldito... –Le dijo amenazadoramente, pero se sorprendió un poco al notar cómo los ojos de él se afilaron inmediatamente, era una mirada un tanto peligrosa. ¿Y su hija salía con ese hombre?

\- Espera papá, él es Stan... fuimos los dos, no te la agarres con él.

Pero en la mente de Kokuyo, ese joven no tan joven estaba aprovechándose de su apenas mayor de edad hija. Se acercó a ellos para tomar a Kohaku del brazo, pero no contaba con que más rápido de lo que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre había saltado de la moto, y tomó el brazo extendido de él y se lo dobló dolorosamente detrás de su espalda, colocándose detrás.

\- ¡NO! ¡ESPERA, STAN, SUÉLTALO! –Gritó Kohaku desesperada– ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Stan lo soltó inmediatamente, y abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo cual le indicó a ella que lo había hecho de puro reflejo. Reflejos de defensa de militar, aunque el ataque no había sido contra él, sino contra ella, y dudosamente podía llamarse un ataque, pero ciertamente Kokuyo no pensaba ser muy amable.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto, Kohaku? –Le preguntó Kokuyo, furioso. Él era un hombre muy grande y corpulento, pero se vio inmediatamente reducido por el otro, era inesperadamente fuerte, y técnico– ¿Encima estás saliendo con alguien violento?

\- ¡No! Stan no es violento, no suele ser así, no lo prejuzgues. Pero fue militar, y estoy segura que reaccionó por reflejo. ¿No es así, Stan? –Lo miró y le preguntó, buscando su apoyo. Pero no le contestó, aunque lo vio asentir brevemente, sin sacar sus ojos de encima de Kokuyo, todavía alerta.

\- No sé qué está pasando últimamente contigo hija, aunque creo que empiezo a entenderlo –Le respondió molesto– No eres la mejor estudiante, pero lo dejo pasar porque veo que te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces. No quieres ir a la universidad y estudiar una carrera seria, sino que te vas a dedicar a entrenar y luchar. Y ahora estás saliendo con un ex-militar que reacciona violentamente cuando nadie lo ataque, a pesar de que lo niegues.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? –Preguntó Kohaku indignada– Ya viste venir hace rato que no soy como Ruri, y que no me interesan ese tipo de estudios, y para que lo sepas, sí voy a entrenar seriamente para hacerlo mi profesión, no es un juego ni estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Y Stan no es así, ya te lo dije, y no tiene nada que ver con lo otro.

\- Basta Kohaku, vamos a tener una charla seria tú y yo. Vives en esta casa, pero, aunque seas apenas mayor de edad, no puedes hacer lo que se te antoja, y menos si eso te descarrila.

\- ¡No estoy "descarrilada" de NADA! –Se puso furiosa– ¿Así que el problema es que vivo bajo "tu casa, tus reglas"? Bien, te lo soluciono enseguida entonces. ¡ME VOY!

\- ¿QUÉ? –Le preguntó Kokuyo, sorprendido.

\- ¡QUE ME VOY DE CASA! ¡AHORA MISMO!

Dicho y hecho, en medio de la tormenta de su enojo, Kohaku se volteó y comenzó a caminar rápido, alejándose de la casa. Los dos hombres quedaron boquiabiertos por igual, ninguno se esperaba ese desenlace, aunque sabían que Kohaku era muy temperamental. Kokuyo se enojó tanto del capricho infantil de su hija, que también se dio vuelta y entró a su casa de un portazo, dejando a Stan solo en medio de la calle. Cuando reaccionó finalmente, se subió a la moto y se acercó a Kohaku.

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Quién se cree que es, dándome órdenes así?

\- Kohaku...

\- No quiero verlo... no digo nunca, pero no puedo verlo por varios días, ¡AAAAGGGHH!

\- Kohaku... –volvió a llamarla, con cautela.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Le ladró, pero se dio cuenta que él no tenía la culpa– Ah, perdón...no es contigo la cosa. Y disculpas por todo eso. Mi papá es muy exigente, pero no suele comportarse así.

\- Kohaku... ¿a dónde estás caminando? –Le preguntó finalmente, y la detuvo sobre sus pasos.

\- No sé, no lo pensé –Admitió avergonzada. No tenía nada encima, salvo una muda de ropa en su bolso, y algunas pertenencias– ¡Pero no voy a volver ahora! No quiero verlo por unos días, después veré cómo hago.

\- Me imaginaba. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? No tengo problema.

\- Oh... mierda, es verdad, no tengo dónde quedarme. Pero tú tienes tu vida, tus cosas, no puedo invadirte, así como si nada.

\- No lo haces. Me gusta tenerte cerca, y se viene un fin de semana, no será tan distinto de cuando nos vemos a veces, sólo que ahora tenemos 48hs para estar juntos. ¿Qué dices, vamos a casa?

\- Claro, gracias

Tranquilizándose, le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento por no juzgarla, luego se subió a la moto, y partieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Aaay lo que extrañaba escribir este fic! Lo amo, amo esta ship aunque sea sólo un sueño sin fundamentos jaja. Y creo que ustedes también, gracias por todo el apoyo y comentarios de amor!
> 
> Si aman mucho a Stan, en todas sus posibilidades, hace poco con unas compañeras armamos un grupo de Facebook al que pueden unirse para disfrutar y compartir contenido de este bombón celestial, y es suuper buena onda y abierto el grupo: "Culto a Stan" se llama JAJA, invitadas/os a unirse. 
> 
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/397544274550410
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítuloooooo!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kohaku descubrió durante el fin de semana que se hospedó en la casa de Stan, un rasgo de él que intuía, pero ahora comprobaba sin duda alguna: Ese hombre era insaciable. Eso, y que su energía física parecía tan ilimitada como la de ella, sino más. Aunque no sabía si era siempre así, o si había sido como un juego que se propuso él mismo al ser la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, y a modo de burla por una preocupación que expresó ella cuando se dio cuenta que se había ido de su casa por varios días sin preparación previa: No tenía ropa limpia de cambio. Llevaba en su mochila la ropa que usó en el restaurante, y la que tenía puesta, pero nada más. Y nunca había dejado ninguna prenda de ella en la casa de Stan, no se había tomado ese atrevimiento cuando no era que salían formalmente, aunque estuvieran yendo en esa dirección. Por lo que cuando ella dijo con cierta vergüenza que iba a estar prácticamente con la misma ropa durante mínimo dos o tres días seguidos (o lo que durara el enojo con su padre), la respuesta de Stan fue “yo puedo ayudarte a que no tengas que usar mucho la ropa, preciosa”, con una sugerente mirada. Y si algo era Stan, era un hombre de palabra.

El primer “asalto”, para demostrarle que iba en serio y no era una mera broma, fue en el ascensor. Desde que habían entrado al edificio, Stan apoyó una mano en la cintura de ella, casualmente, pero en cuanto entraron al ascensor, que era moderno y abría y cerraba automáticamente, usó esa mano para atraerla y apoyarla contra él, de una forma que era más que evidente que no era una acción cariñosa, pero sin decir ni hacer nada más. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, pero un segundo antes que las puertas se abrieran, Stan apretó el botón de detenerlo, con lo cual quedaron “encerrados”

\- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Kohaku, mirándolo sorprendida.

\- Te doy la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar temporal –se inclinó hasta susurrarle junto al oído, y sonrió al sentirla estremecerse.

\- En realidad no sería exactamente así…porque ya entramos al edificio, pero todavía no estamos en tu “hogar”.

\- Tienes un punto ahí –rió suavemente, mientras le besaba el cuello– Entonces digamos que te estoy preparando para darte la bienvenida a tu hogar temporal. ¿Satisfecha?

\- ¡Ja! ¿Tratando de arreglarlo? Nop, no funcionará, ya te equivocaste y lo arruinaste –bromeó, sacándole la lengua, intentando ignorar las provocadoras atenciones que no quería admitir que le encantaban.

\- Bueno, me encargaré de compensar mi grave error, y de que quedes…satisfecha –Movió la mano que tenía apoyada en la cintura de ella, hacia abajo, rozándola íntimamente.

\- Oh…Espera, espera…pero no puedes trabar el ascensor, se darán cuenta los vecinos… y el encargado del edificio podría venir a ver qué pasa, ¡y sería muy vergonzoso si nos encuentra así!

\- Más razón para que seamos rápidos, ¿no te parece, preciosa?

Kohaku entendió que no tenía escapatoria de ese apasionado momento, era inútil resistirse…y, a decir verdad, tampoco quería hacerlo. El breve momento que habían compartido en la moto, justo antes de que su padre los descubriera, la había dejado totalmente encendida y con ganas de más, y este era otro lugar en el cual no podía evitar sentir la adrenalina de ser atrapados. Parte de su mente seguía preocupada en qué sucedía si alguien los descubría, pero Stan se estaba encargando rápidamente de que se concentre solo en el presente. Así que colgó sus brazos en el cuello de él, y le dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos hormonales, que ese extremadamente hermoso y sexy hombre desataba con demasiada facilidad. Aunque solo pensaba que iban a ser salvajes besos y roces, se sorprendió cuando a los pocos minutos vio que él metía la mano en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero, y sacaba un condón.

\- ¡¿EH?! No… Stan, espera… ¿de verdad? ¡No podemos aquí! –No estaba segura de eso, sería demasiado difícil de disimular si alguien llegaba a interrumpirlos.

\- Dije que iba a satisfacerte, y no suenas muy convencida de querer que me detenga –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se abría el pantalón.

Como no siguió rechazándolo con decisión, Stan siguió adelante.

\- Agárrate de mí, preciosa, esto será rápido para ambos.

Para cuando terminaron el breve, pero muy apasionado encuentro, Kohaku había quedado poco más que derretida en los brazos de él, y si no hubiera sido porque estaba apoyada contra la pared del ascensor y Stan la sostenía en el aire, se habría deshecho como una masa líquida, una que tenía una muy estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción e incredulidad en el rostro de todas formas. Con esa “bienvenida”, ella entendió rápidamente que Stan iba muy en serio con cumplir sus palabras, y todas sus expectativas, repetidas veces. No iba a quejarse, sinceramente.

Mientras cenaban, una idea que venía pensando hace varios días volvió a la mente de Kohaku. Ya había conocido muchas facetas de Stan, las buenas y las malas, y seguía determinada a buscar entenderlo a fondo, en especial para ayudarlo a superar algunos de sus problemas. Creía que “ponerse en la piel” de él podría ayudar, aun si eso significaba aprender algunas habilidades nuevas. Lo había visto en su trabajo, el de instructor de tiro y el de modelo, había volado un avión con él (aunque eso más bien había sido una sorpresa para ella), luchó brevemente cuerpo a cuerpo, y sabía el motivo de su hábito compulsivo de fumar, aunque este había reducido considerablemente. Pero le faltaba una pieza importante al rompecabezas todavía.

\- Stan, quiero que me ayudes con algo, y pensé que podríamos aprovechar este fin de semana para eso.

\- Claro, dime con qué.

\- Quiero que me enseñes a disparar.

Percibió cómo él se tensó inmediatamente, y la escudriñó en silencio. Kohaku tragó duro, ansiosa, pero le sostuvo la mirada, mostrándose decidida.

\- ¿Y por qué querrías hacer algo como eso?

\- Porque tengo intriga –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia– Me llamó la atención desde que te vi un día en tu trabajo… toda esa concentración, ese control, esa precisión de dar en el blanco a una distancia considerable, suena interesante.

\- Preferiría que no tengas nada que ver con eso, si te soy sincero.

\- ¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño, no se esperaba esa respuesta– No pienso tener un arma propia o dispararle a nadie, es sólo por curiosidad. Y en todo caso, es hasta más seguro que sepa algunas cosas básicas de eso, ¿no crees? “El conocimiento es poder”, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

\- Esa frase no es mía en realidad, es de Xeno –sonrió al pensar en su amigo– pero tiene razón. No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero tienes un buen punto ahí, y más si estás saliendo con alguien que maneja armas cotidianamente. Desde el punto de vista de la seguridad, no estaría de más.

\- ¿Es un sí entonces?

\- Sólo si me prometes que nunca usarás un arma en la vida real, salvo una situación demasiado extrema en la que no tengas otra opción.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Bien, ahora dime la verdad, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

\- … – ¿Acaso nada pasaba desapercibido para él? – Porque quiero saber cómo se siente apuntarle a algo, para entenderte un poco más y acompañarte en las cosas que son importantes para ti.

Stan la miró fijo, abriendo los ojos con ligera sorpresa, pero luego amplió su sonrisa y extendió una mano, para tomar la que Kohaku tenía libre.

\- Tú eres importante para mí.

\- Adulador –sonrió, sonrojada.

\- No, lo digo de verdad. Tú y Xeno son las únicas personas importantes que tengo en mi vida, cada uno a su manera. Así que me cuesta decirles que no, tienen esa ventaja a su favor.

\- Somos dos, no sé cómo lo haces, pero es difícil decirte que no a ti también.

\- Tomaré nota –su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa– ¿Qué dices a terminar el día demostrándote cuánto me importas de una forma más...palpable?

\- Es difícil decirte que no, tomaste nota rápido.

Stan era una delicia para todos los sentidos. El de la vista era indiscutible, pero todos la ponían en un estado de excitación muy alto, sentía vergüenza de sí misma de lo libidinosa que se había vuelto, o, mejor dicho, que él la había vuelto. El sonido de sus besos y sus jadeos, el aroma natural a hombre que emanaba de su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel y el de su boca, el tacto de su piel suave y cálida, por encima de esos músculos tan firmes y perfectamente definidos. Pero no todo era físico, había algo indiscutible ya en el cariñoso trato que él tenía para con ella, en la forma que esos preciosos ojos azules brillaban cuando la miraban y en la contención de sus abrazos. No se cansaría nunca de eso, era como un hermoso sueño del cual nunca quería despertar.

Aunque claro, cuando despertó por la mañana, como no podía ser de otra manera, lo hizo bajo la lluvia de besos y tentadoras caricias a la cual Stan la sometía sin piedad, no podía quejarse de levantarse con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, así sí daba gusto empezar el día, y ella se encargó de retribuírselas de igual forma, ese hombre se lo merecía con creces. Kohaku presentía que ese iba a ser el fin de semana más lujurioso de su vida hasta la fecha, y que, si no hubieran quedado en ir esa tarde a un predio que él tenía acceso para practicar tiro al aire libre, no saldrían ni a ver la luz del sol. Más allá del chiste de que no iba a necesitar estar vestida mucho rato, cuando finalmente se levantaron, Stan le prestó una camisa suya, que terminó usando como un vestido corto de lo grande que le quedaba, y era una vista de lo más sexy que casi hizo al rubio arrepentirse de su gesto.

Pasaron la mañana haciendo cosas por separado, iban a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos las próximas 48hs. Kohaku no tenía nada suyo para entretenerse, ni estudiar ni nada, así que se dedicó a procrastinar con su teléfono y contarle las novedades a Kirisame, su mejor amiga. La chica era mucho más serena y controlada que ella, por lo que la aconsejó con respecto a la situación con su padre, y eso redujo considerablemente su enojo, tanto como para considerar tener una buena charla el lunes después de la escuela, y hacer las paces. Su amiga le hizo entender que como no hablaba mucho con Kokuyo, era muy posible que él no entendiera nada y sacara sus propias conclusiones, y a eso se le sumaba sus preocupaciones como padre. Y eso sumado a que Kohaku jamás le había presentado un novio ni parecía interesada en salir con chicos, y tampoco se había enterado de la existencia de Senku antes, por lo que era una gran sorpresa para él de pronto verla de esa forma atrevida con un hombre claramente adulto. Pero seguramente su padre aflojaría y la comprendería si ella se acercaba a él, era protector porque naturalmente quería lo mejor para sus hijas, pero había demostrado confiar en ella y respetar siempre sus decisiones, al menos mientras fuera “por el buen camino”.

Decidió seguir pensando en eso mientras se ocupaba de cocinar, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Bueno, “cocinar”… sólo estaba cortando verduras, porque lo demás dejaba tanto que desear todavía que Stan tuvo mucho tacto para decirle que él se encargaba del resto, pero que ella podía mirar y ayudarlo. Volviendo a sus pensamientos, el problema era que no podía presentar a Stan como su novio todavía, porque no lo era, con lo cual iba a seguir quedando como el hombre adulto que quería aprovecharse de la “inocencia” de su joven hija. No ayudaba para nada el hecho de que él fuera una chimenea andante también, y toda la mochila de traumas peligrosos que acarreaba, aunque eso a ella no le preocupaba, sabía que nunca la iba a lastimar. Lo peor, era que lo que realmente más había perdido Kohaku desde que salía con Stan, era la inocencia. Eso la hizo soltar una risita pícara, porque sentía que estaban como conejos en celo, aunque sospechó que siempre era así con las nuevas parejas, algo similar le había pasado con Senku, aunque claro que él no tenía ni por asomo tanta pasión y energía como para comparar.

Su risa juguetona al parecer fue más sonora de lo que pensó, porque de pronto sintió la presencia de Stan detrás, apoyando sus manos en la mesada de la cocina, una a cada lado de ella.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de ese adorable sonido?

\- Sí que tienes el oído fino.

\- Entre tanto silencio, más bien se destacó bastante por sí solo. ¿En qué pensabas?

\- Hmm, es un secreto –respondió juguetona, sonriendo.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Un secreto que voy a tener que sonsacarte? –la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

\- Eso depende de los métodos de “tortura” con los que cuentes.

\- Puedo hacer que cantes como un pajarito, lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé –se sonrojó con los recientes recuerdos de sus actividades– O podrías quedarte con la intriga.

\- Hmmm…no, disfruto más de hacerte cantar. Y voy a admitir que prestarte mi camisa no viene ayudando a que considere otras opciones.

Mientras Kohaku seguía cortando las verduras, Stan comenzó a recorrer con sus manos los costados de la silueta de ella, desde sus hombros, bajando hasta sus muslos, y volviendo a subir, lo cual la hizo suspirar.

\- Es muy mala idea, quiero que lo sepas. Tengo un cuchillo en la mano, y a no quiero volver a arruinar el fin de semana si me lastimo, de verdad que no.

\- Entonces suelta el cuchillo, preciosa –Le mordisqueó el cuello, haciéndola estremecerse, sólo para darle luego un húmedo beso ahí.

\- Pero tenemos que cocinar, o se nos hará tarde para ir luego al campo de tiro. Además, ya lo hicimos hace unas horas, ¿qué tan insaciable eres, en serio?

\- Es culpa tuya, por ser tan hermosa. Y suenas muy poco convencida de que te deje en paz, no puedo tomarte en serio.

\- No se siente precisamente mal, y lo sabes y te aprovechas de eso.

\- ¿Entonces coincidimos en que no soy el único insaciable aquí? –Le dijo mientras le levantaba la camisa, y jadeó de sorpresa al notar algo– No llevas bragas… ¿puedes explicarme eso?

\- Ah… –Se puso roja como un tomate. No lo había pensado siquiera, simplemente se había puesto la camisa encima, y era cómodo– No fue adrede.

\- Pero aquí estamos… bueno, bueno, ya que quieres seguir cocinando, hazlo. Pero yo nos entretendré un poco, si no te molesta.

Mientras Kohaku trataba de reunir toda su concentración en seguir preparando la comida, decidida a no ceder y ver cuánto aguantaba, Stan siguió con sus provocadoras caricias. No podía verlo, pero sintió que se alejó de la espalda de ella, aunque sus manos no se separaron de sus caderas. Aunque la intriga no duró mucho, porque de pronto sintió los labios y dientes de él…en su trasero. Dio un salto en el lugar, sorprendida, y no sabía si estaba más roja ella, o el tomate que estaba cortando. Seguro que Stan no perdía el tiempo, pero el muy maldito se lo estaba poniendo difícil, ese “juego” no iba a durar mucho, si seguía así. Cortaba cada vez más lento, con todo el cuidado que podía para evitar cortarse y desatar otra tragedia. Podía manejarlo, todavía, así que cuadró sus hombros y siguió tercamente con lo suyo, aunque cada vez era más difícil controlarse y no estremecerse de gusto.

Kohaku consideraba que Stan era secretamente muy orgulloso, además de un diablillo, y no le gustaba perder, así que sabía que él iba a hacer lo posible por hacerla “rendirse”. Aun así, no le alcanzó su preparación mental cuando él fue a por todo y le dedicó sus atenciones a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido gutural, y se apoyó en la mesa con las dos manos, olvidándose por completo del cuchillo.

\- Oh… ¿ya gané? –Dijo Stan con una sonrisa maliciosa, al no escuchar más los sonidos de corte.

\- Eso fue trampa, maldito… –Lo insultó mentalmente, y a ella por haber cedido tan fácil.

\- Lo lamento, pero era demasiado tentador, y quería demostrarte que la resistencia iba a ser inútil.

\- Ya… continúa con lo que empezaste entonces, vas a tener que ayudarme después para compensar la demora, te lo aviso.

\- Ningún problema, será un placer, preciosa.

Así como estaban, con Stan arrodillado frente a Kohaku, la giró para ponerla de frente a él, y se dedicó de lleno a continuar su tarea. No recordaba la última vez que hacía cosas como estas en lugares “poco convencionales”, y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, porque Kohaku era especial y única para él, no había ninguna otra en su cabeza ya, sólo le interesaba el aquí y ahora, su filosofía de vida. Disfrutaba completamente de complacerla, era su misión en la vida desde que la había conocido, al menos una voluntaria que no dependía de las obligaciones sociales, pero también adoraba que ella no fuera “cómoda”, sino que siempre quisiera retribuirle sus atenciones por voluntad propia. No dudaba que ella misma podía iniciar el juego de seducción, pero Stan disfrutaba demasiado de “cazarla”, y no le daba la oportunidad generalmente.

Después de que ambos quedaran ya totalmente encendidos por su juego previo, Kohaku se dejó alzar por él, que la apoyó en la mesada de la cocina, aunque a un costado de donde estaba cocinando antes, lo cual fue mucho más acertado y prudente. “Siempre preparado, ¿acaso ya estaba pensando en algo como esto?”, pensó ella con una sonrisa incrédula, cuando lo vio sacar el paquetito del bolsillo de su pantalón. Por lo menos Stan no se dejaba llevar enteramente por sus impulsos, y siempre pensaba en cuidarlos primero, pero de todas formas era demasiado, a menos que de verdad ya contaba con que sucedería algo como eso. Se sentía muy atrevida, estaba con su trasero desnudo encima de la fría encimera, donde cocinaba minutos antes, pero a la vez era muy excitante. Así que se colocó bien en el borde el mueble, y abrazó la cintura de él con sus piernas para atraerlo, sabía que Stan disfrutaba de su entusiasmo, y siempre se aseguraba que ella quisiera hacerlo también, esperaba su consentimiento con alguna acción o palabra, y Kohaku adoraba ese gesto delicado de él.

La ventaja de llevar puesta una camisa era que podían desabotonarla y explorarse mutuamente con besos y caricias sin quedar del todo desnudos, era la combinación perfecta entre las ganas de sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, pero con esa idea de impaciencia salvaje que era también satisfactoria, para variar. Stan pensaba en que lo casi peligrosamente adictivo que era estar así con ella, aunque se consolaba pensando que al menos prefería este tipo de adicción al de los cigarrillos, y ambos tenían un efecto relajante similar al acabar. Pero en lo que no tenían punto de comparación, era que esto le llenaba también el corazón, le daba auténtica felicidad, y quizás por eso era más bello, y más peligroso. Y ese maravilloso momento post-clímax junto a ella, en el que sólo se quedaban abrazados en silencio, absorbiendo los ecos de placer y felicidad, sincronizando sus respiraciones hasta volver a la calma, y volviendo juntos a la consciencia, era una de las cosas que más atesoraba en la vida. Su corazón brotaba de am… no… todavía no podía decirlo.

Unas horas más tarde, fueron en moto hasta el campo de tiro al aire libre en el que Stan obtuvo la autorización para practicar. Había llevado dos pistolas tipo Glock 19, que eran semiautomáticas y las que eran bastante comunes para funciones militares y policiales, y también había llevado dos pares de audífonos, el resto ya era parte de las facilidades del lugar. No estaban solos, lo cual era de esperar porque era un lindo día, y ese campo lo usaban tanto aprendices como practicantes avanzados. Pero como tampoco había nadie conocido, simplemente los saludaron cordialmente con la cabeza y siguieron con lo suyo.

Para comenzar, Stan le explicó con mucho detalle y profesionalidad todo lo que tenía que tener en cuenta antes de tomar un arma y disparar. Normas de seguridad, cuidados, “reglas”, todas las partes y funcionamiento del arma, y por supuesto, la técnica misma. Se había tomado muy en serio el interés de Kohaku, y si ella estaba dispuesta a aprender aunque sea un poco él iba a asegurarse de que lo hiciera lo mejor posible, por lo cual pasó una buena media hora y más hasta explicarle todo.

\- Empecemos con la práctica entonces. Lo primero que tienes que asegurar es una buena postura. No tiene mucha vuelta, solamente que sea lo más natural y equilibrada posible, y cuando empuñes el arma y estés lista para disparar, vas a estirar completamente los brazos, trabándolos al momento de efectuar el tiro. Vas a tener que tener cuidado y lleva tiempo acostumbrarse al retroceso del arma, muchos se tensan o se asustan, pero trata de mantenerte lo más serena posible, ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

\- Entiendo. Bueno, no lo sabré hasta que no lo intente, pero me concentraré y sólo pensaré en mantener mi tonicidad muscular, ¿no?

\- Exacto, Firme y segura, pero tampoco tensa, eso sería lo ideal. En cuanto a la empuñadura, la mano debe cubrir todo lo que pueda el armazón de la pistola, de ambos lados. Coloca la curva de tu mano derecha, la que se forma entre el pulgar y el índice, justo rodeando la parte cóncava del arma. El índice alinéalo con la corredera y los otros tres dedos van a ir juntos, justo por debajo del guardamonte, lo más arriba que puedas, y deja el pulgar hacia arriba. Tu otra mano, la de apoyo, va a cubrir todo el otro costado de la pistola, pero en este caso colocarás tus cuatro dedos por debajo del guardamonte, y el pulgar va a quedar alineado con la corredera. Eso te dará una empuñadura firme y estable, que mejorará considerablemente la precisión ¿Entendiste?

\- Sí, creo –lo imitó mientras lo veía haciéndolo otra vez, a la par de ella– ¿Así?

\- Muy bien, bastante bien para la primera vez. Ahora, en cuanto a la “mira”, las pistolas tienen dos de lo que llamamos “órganos de la puntería”, que son el alza…esas dos “paredes” justo encima del armazón, y el guión, que es esa parte que tiene el punto blanco, justo en el extremo de la corredera. La parte superior del alza tiene que coincidir con la del guión, formando una línea imaginaria horizontal, así como luego mentalmente se va a formar una cruz con un eje vertical. Si esas condiciones se dan, eso te ayudará a la puntería.

\- A ver… –Siguió las indicaciones, hasta que logró hacerlo coincidir– ¡Sí, lo veo!

\- Excelente. Ahora trata de apuntar al centro de nuestro objetivo, el blanco, y que coincida con esta alineación que te dije. Avísame cuando lo hagas.

\- Hmmmm…. Listo.

\- Ahora viene lo que se llama el enfoque, que es la forma en la que nuestra vista va a visualizar la alineación de los órganos de puntería. La relación entre el alza, el guión, y el blanco. Pero los tres están a distancias distintas desde nuestros ojos, así que vas a enfocar tu mirada para ver con claridad el guión, mientras que el alza y el blanco se verán más borrosos.

\- Ya… –Kohaku comenzaba a sentir la emoción del logro, estaba resultando bastante interesante aprender eso, sorprendentemente.

\- Lo último que hay que controlar antes del disparo, es la respiración. Procura inspirar profundamente, y concentrarte para estabilizarte y así mantener la puntería. Y listo, ahí es cuando se jala el gatillo. Aunque para que dé en el blanco requiere práctica, mucha práctica. ¿Quieres probar?

\- ¡Sí! –Si tuviera un rabo como el de un animal, en ese momento lo estaría agitando de puro entusiasmo, estaba segura.

\- Bueno, pero recuerda que cuando estés lista para jalar el gatillo, mantente quieta, no dudes…y deja que el disparo “te sorprenda”, es decir, no te anticipes ni te pongas ansiosa. Piensa que cuando sientas el retroceso, ya la bala salió e impactó en tu objetivo. Pero si te mueves antes… eso afectará gravemente la puntería. Todo tuyo, concéntrate.

\- ¡Sí, señor! –se puso seria, pero no pudo aguantar la broma ella misma y sonrió.

Pero Stan se había dedicado tanto a explicarle bien, que borró la sonrisa y se concentró de verdad. Siguió todos los pasos… tratando de no pensar en el famoso retroceso, no tenía idea cómo se sentiría. No servía de nada seguir mirando el blanco, más que para ponerse ansiosa, así que respiró hondo, contuvo la respiración para apuntar… y disparó. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando oyó el disparo aun por encima de los protectores en los oídos, y el llamativo movimiento hacia arriba de su mano cuando la bala salió del arma. Todo eso hizo que los próximos segundos el corazón le martillara con mucha fuerza contra el pecho, la sangre le bullía de algo parecido a una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad, aunque pensaba que era por ser la primera vez en disparar un arma. Miró al blanco, buscando el agujero. Tampoco esperaba acertar a la primera, había acertado en el margen derecho, pero sorprendentemente alineado con el centro.

\- Nada mal, preciosa, nada mal. Es muy bueno que por lo menos hayas mantenido el centro, eso quiere decir que tu postura y estabilidad estaban bastante bien. Me hubiera sorprendido mucho si tenías mejor puntería que esa, dado que fue el primero. Te permitiré usar dos cargadores llenos más.

Stan le mostró con su propia arma cómo lo hacía, y obviamente acertó de forma tan perfecta en el centro del blanco, que se confundió el agujero con el color negro del dibujo, dejando a Kohaku boquiabierta, aunque en cierta forma se lo esperaba. Con renovado entusiasmo, siguió con sus dos rondas completas de disparos, y aunque ninguno asomó en el círculo más cercano al centro, al menos fueron mejorando progresivamente, y se sintió muy orgullosa de ella misma. Quizás sería la primera y última vez que hacía eso, pero le sorprendió lo mucho que lo disfrutó, había algo muy satisfactorio en “dar en el blanco”, de la forma que fuere.

Volvieron en la moto, y Kohaku siguió reflexionando durante el viaje. ¿Stan seguiría sintiendo esa adrenalina al disparar? ¿O qué sentía él? Sin embargo, lo que más le intrigaba y preocupaba, era que él había apuntado y disparado no sólo a blancos inmóviles de cartón, sino a personas de carne y hueso. Había quitado vidas, había visto con sus propios ojos cómo sucedía eso, aunque fuese por “deber” hacia su país. Mancharse las manos con sangre, tener esa responsabilidad y esa culpa… ¿cómo se habría sentido en ese momento? Y después, cuando el peso de la realidad caía frente a él. No le extrañaba que tuviera tantos traumas, sinceramente, debía ser algo muy duro vivir con eso el resto de su vida, por no decir los amigos y colegas que había perdido de la misma forma, incluso su familia. ¿Cómo podía sostener un arma, y seguir disparando? Tal vez por eso ahora lo hacía con blancos falsos, era la única forma en que podría soportarlo. Eso pensaba Kohaku, aunque se lo guardó para ella, no se atrevió a preguntarle.

Ya por la noche, cuando estaban por irse a cenar, Kohaku seguía rumiando algunas de esas ideas, y se fue al balcón a tomar un poco de aire y despejarse. Se apoyó en la baranda, y se dio cuenta que, en algún punto, todas esas reflexiones le habían removido algo en su interior, y algo la llevó a pensar en su familia, en su padre. La vida podía ser tan frágil, tan efímera de pronto, no valía la pena pelearse por tonterías. Se sentía una chiquilla por cómo había reaccionado, y en particular porque ella sí tenía la suerte, comparado con Stan, de tener a su familia cerca, al menos a su padre y su hermana, y sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Stan la sorprendió, aunque lo dijo en un tono suave para no asustarla.

\- Sí…creo. Estaba pensando un poco. El lunes voy a hablar con mi padre, lo decidí…voy a volver a casa, no voy a agrandar esto.

\- Me parece bien –La abrazó por detrás, y cuando Kohaku giró su cabeza para mirarlo, le dio un beso en la frente– Aunque voy a extrañarte. Me gustó tenerte acá.

\- A mí también. Pero admito que fue raro, tan repentino… y sin embargo no se sintió forzado ni incómodo, no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Te entiendo perfectamente. ¿Necesitas cambiar de aire?

\- Sí, por eso vine aquí, a despejarme y pensar en otras cosas también. Pero ya estoy b…

No terminó de decir eso, cuando Stan la besó. Quizás fue la emoción del día, y todos esos pensamientos angustiantes, pero era como si necesitara sacárselos de la cabeza, y esa parecía ser la intención de él, cuando no tardó en profundizar y volver mucho más apasionados esos besos. Estaba un poco desanimada, pero el fuego que empezaba a sentir en su interior fue la chispa que necesitaba para renovar sus energías.

\- Vamos al cuarto –Le susurró Kohaku, aunque sonó más como un ruego.

\- ¿Por qué? Podemos quedarnos acá un rato más, está linda la noche.

\- No para lo que tengo en mente –En un impulso de pasión, le mordió el labio inferior, y se deleitó con escuchar su jadeo de sorpresa.

\- ¿Oh? Ya veo… Pero sigo pensando que podemos hacer eso que tienes en mente…aquí –le dijo juguetonamente.

\- ¿Eh? No... hay vecinos, estamos a la vista de cualquiera que mire hacia aquí.

\- ¿Y? No te preocupó mucho ayer en el medio de la calle, aquí hay muchas menos chances de que alguien se moleste en mirar. Y si quieren, que miren y disfruten de la vista. Tendrán un buen show.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero que tus vecinos me vean desnuda! ¡Estás loco! –Rió nerviosa

\- Podemos disimular, sería hasta divertido, ¿no crees? Hacer de cuenta que no pasa nada, vestidos y todo, como una pareja que se abraza contemplando el cielo… mientras que pasan cosas mucho más calientes.

\- Oh… –No lo había considerado. Seguía pensando que era algo muy osado e indecente, pero por otro lado… quizás no estaría mal– Te das cuenta lo mucho que me estás pervirtiendo, ¿cierto? Hacerme desear cosas así, por dios…

\- ¿O sea que quieres? Nunca me desilusionas, preciosa. Pero si no queremos levantar la perdiz, tendremos que movernos lo menos posible. Así que quédate así, de espaldas… tú solo finge que estás admirando la bella luna de hoy, yo me encargo del resto. Dame un minuto, ya vuelvo.

Oh por dios…de sólo pensarlo, se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta a Kohaku, de pura expectativa. Su debilidad siempre había sido sentirlo detrás de ella, era como si se le activara su instinto animal, por lo cual tenía que contenerse de no darse vuelta y saltarle encima, o su actuación se iría al demonio. Dudaba cuánto podría excitarse de esa forma realmente, no era como si pudieran tocarse mucho mutuamente, a lo sumo unos besos. Pero no debía subestimar nunca a Stan, que en cuanto volvió se pegó a su espalda, moviéndose muy lenta y provocadoramente contra ella, y unos minutos después, con mucha sutileza y movimientos mínimos, comenzaba a hacer magia con sus dedos, como siempre, y lo mejor era que nadie podía ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Como tenía puesta una falda corta, realmente se disimulaba perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, en especial ella que era la que estaba adelante frente a la baranda del balcón. Kohaku se movió lo estrictamente necesario para que sea más cómodo para ambos, y tratando de controlar las expresiones de su rostro, y disimulando sus gemidos. Y luego, cuando finalmente lo sintió dentro de ella, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza y aferrarse a la baranda, pero escuchó a Stan reírse suavemente, claramente disfrutando de ese atrevido juego de hacerse los inocentes. Se movía tan lento, profundo, y a un ritmo enloquecedoramente cadencioso, que Kohaku dudó seriamente de poder seguir con la fachada, tenía todo el impulso para darse vuelta y mandar al demonio a los vecinos y la decencia. Pero Stan pareció darse cuenta de eso, y la abrazó por la cintura, susurrando un “shhhh” en su oído, que por poco la hace ronronear como una gatita. Definitivamente, ese hombre la volvería loca.

Horas más tarde, en el medio de la noche, Kohaku se despertó. Al principio no supo bien qué había sido lo que había interrumpido su sueño, cuando se dio cuenta que unos sonidos angustiantes provenían de su lado, de Stan. No se entendía bien lo que decía, murmuraba con la boca apenas abierta, pero la rubia alcanzó a escuchar “no” repetidas veces, casi como un gemido doloroso. ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla? Nunca lo había escuchado antes así, aunque no sabía si las solía tener cuando estaba solo. No sabía qué hacer, pero creía que lo mejor sería despertarlo, si era una pesadilla no debía de ser nada agradable lo que pasaba por sus ojos. Con cuidado, apoyó la mano en el torso desnudo de él, y notó que su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte. Lo sacudió ligeramente, pero no se despertó.

\- Stan… ¿Stan? –Apoyó su mano en la mejilla de él, y le acarició el pelo. No sabía qué hacer para despertarlo de una vez, pero evitar que se asuste.

Se animó a moverlo un poco más fuerte, y notó que él frunció el ceño y se movió, así que siguió insistiendo. Finalmente, Stan abrió los ojos, pero era una mirada desorbitada, fuera de sí. A pesar de la oscuridad, Kohaku vio que los ojos de él registraban la habitación, y se terminaron enfocando en ella.

\- ¿Kohaku? –Preguntó, asustado.

\- Sí, soy yo…parece que estabas sufriendo una pesadilla. Ya está, ya pasó. ¿Estás…?

Pero Stan la abrazó, fuerte, demasiado fuerte, enroscando sus brazos y piernas alrededor de ella, parecía desesperado.

\- Stan... me estás apretando… me lastimas –Trató de zafarse, pero los miembros de él eran tenazas alrededor de ella– ¡Stan! ¿Qué pasa? Suéltame, por favor…

\- No estabas… ya no estabas…

\- ¿A dónde… no estaba? –Maldición, de verdad le estaba doliendo, la estaba sofocando como una anaconda, se volvería peligrosa la situación si seguía así.

\- Me dejaste. Me miraste con odio, y te fuiste…tú…

\- Stan…estoy aquí, mírame, fue sólo un sueño. Tranquilízate, me estás apretando demasiado… –no parecía oírla– lo digo en serio, ¡DUELE!

Le gritó en el oído, y Stan jadeó y se quedó quieto. Y la miró, entre la oscuridad buscó sus ojos.

\- Sí… estás aquí, todavía. Gracias. Gracias.

Kohaku sintió que aflojó su agarre, y pudo respirar otra vez. Pero justo cuando bajó la guardia, Stan se giró para ponerse encima de ella, aplastándola con su peso.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! –Empujó el pecho de él, trató de alejarlo, aunque no sirvió de nada, era muchísimo más fuerte y pesado que ella.

No la tenía restringida como antes, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho ahora. Encima la sofocaba el calor, el cuerpo de él estaba demasiado caliente, lo cual no ayudaba. Pero las alarmas de Kohaku se prendieron cuando sintió que Stan estaba… ¿excitado? No sabía si era consciente, o cómo demonios pudo pasar del susto y el shock a eso, pero no había duda alguna. Una ola de miedo la invadió, de sólo pensar lo que pretendía hacer. Pero lo que más la asustaba es que no era él mismo en ese momento.

\- ¡No! ¡Stan! ¡Quítate de encima! –No la escuchaba, sus palabras no hacían efecto, y su garganta se estaba cerrando de miedo y angustia.

Así no, no quería hacerlo de esa forma…eso no era consentido, eso iba a ser una violación, no importaba si se querían. Le pidió disculpas mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer, pero no había otra forma de detenerlo sino. Extendió su mano, y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, literalmente sacudiéndole la cabeza. Había considerado un puñetazo, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo mucho, sólo lo necesario para que “despierte”. Y funcionó, gracias al cielo.

Stan se quedó quieto una vez más, con los ojos enormemente abiertos y sorprendidos. Kohaku le empujó el pecho para sacárselo de encima, no iba a confiarse como antes, pero él cedió con facilidad, y se tocó la mejilla, que le ardía.

\- ¿Qué…hice? –Susurró, horrorizado

\- No llegaste a hacer nada, pero… no sé qué te pasó. Tuviste una pesadilla, que tuvo que ver conmigo, algo de que te dejé. Y casi… –le costaba decirlo, así que le señaló su entrepierna.

\- No… –Finalmente volvió enteramente a su consciencia, y notó su propia y retorcida excitación– Te pude haber…

\- Te detuve a tiempo, no pienses más en eso, sé que no eras tú mismo… –Confiando en que había vuelto en sí, se volvió a acercar, y extendió una mano hacia él.

Pero Stan esquivó su toque, con una expresión muy angustiada en el rostro. No… ¿cómo podía confiar en él después de algo así? Aunque tenía que agradecerle por detenerlo a tiempo, la realidad era que estuvo a punto de hacerle algo horrible, imperdonable. Se sentía…sucio. Se levantó de la cama, con el cuidado de no acercarse a ella.

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Podemos…?

\- Me voy a bañar, pero no me esperes. Dormiré en el sofá, quédate tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué? Estoy tranquila, al menos ahora que ya pasó. Sé que no lo hiciste adrede…o consciente, como sea. Por favor, espera, hablemos si quieres, pero…

\- Kohaku –Su tono de voz era sereno, pero terminante– No. Necesito estar solo. Quédate aquí, descansa.

Sin esperar su respuesta, agarró la ropa de dormir que tenía cerca, y se fue del cuarto, dejándola sola.

Kohaku se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Verlo así le dolió, debía sentirse horrible consigo mismo, y con razón en parte, pero al mismo tiempo no podía culparlo del todo, porque se había detenido, las dos veces. No tenía idea de qué había pasado por su cabeza en ese momento, pero fue suficiente para desconectarlo de la realidad, porque él jamás haría algo así con ella, estaba segura, confiaba en él. Dormir iba a ser difícil, quedándose con la duda de qué estaría pensando Stan, o cómo se sentía…pero tenía que respetar su decisión, y si quería estar solo, por “protegerla” de él, no iba a hacer oídos sordos, ya lo hablarían por la mañana.

Pero la mañana llegó, y se podía sentir un aire pesado en el ambiente. Kohaku se levantó temprano, no había podido conciliar mucho el sueño, pero se sorprendió de que Stan se había levantado incluso antes que ella. Estaba vestido con las ropas de dormir, no había vuelto a la habitación en ningún momento. Desayunaron juntos, aunque fue tan silencioso como incómodo. La rubia trató de sacar algún tema liviano, pero cuando vio que él le respondía con mucha brevedad y unas sonrisas que no les llegaban a los ojos, se calló. Pero no podía seguir así por más tiempo, iba a ser insoportablemente incómodo. Así que cuando él se levantó de la mesa y estaba por agarrar su taza y plato para lavarlos, Kohaku lo agarró del brazo y lo miró fijamente.

\- No quiero obligarte a hablar de lo que pasó anoche si no te sientes para eso, pero quiero decirte algo. ¿Puedes sentarte un minuto? –Lo vio asentir, y sentarse de vuelta en su silla. Le tomó la mano– Más allá de lo que pienses, o de que no te lo perdones… sigo confiando en ti, Stan. Entiendo que sea difícil para ti también, porque sé que lo último que quieres es lastimarme, pero no me ignores, ni te alejes, por favor. No voy a irme, ni dejarte…y eso de la mirada de odio fue sólo un mal sueño, nada más, no me siento así contigo, ni siquiera ahora. Voy a seguir a tu lado, así que deja de querer alejarme, aunque creas que es por mi bien, ¿sí? Déjame decidir eso a mí también.

Stan abrió los ojos un poco, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, apretándole la mano afectuosamente.

\- Qué fuerte eres, preciosa. No dejas de sorprenderme… gracias.

Kohaku se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, que él le correspondió con la misma suavidad, y apoyaron sus frentes juntas, y luego se abrazaron largamente.

Aunque la rubia pensaba que con eso ya podían volver a su ánimo “normal”, era evidente que Stan seguía distante. En varios momentos trató de hacer alguna picardía, o provocarlo, pero no le robó más que una sonrisa, él no le siguió ninguno de sus juegos, mucho menos los que eran “toquetones”. No encontraba la forma de relajarlo y hacerle entender que no tenía miedo o preocupación de ser tocada por él.

Después del almuerzo, le propuso mirar una película juntos, y se recostaron en el sillón, y se acurrucó contra él. Había sacado un pote de helado del congelador, no había nada mejor que ver una buena película comiendo un rico helado, eso le levantaba el espíritu a cualquiera. Pero como seguía tratando de ser juguetona, sólo llevó una cuchara, y le dijo que le iba a dar en la boca o que sino no iba a comer, lo cual era una terrible lástima porque ese helado era su favorito. Así que se mientras miraban la película, se iban turnando en comer las cucharadas del cremoso y delicioso helado. Hasta que a Kohaku se lo ocurrió una maliciosa idea.

Justo cuando estaba por darle la cucharada a Stan, se “equivocó” y le manchó la comisura de la boca. Le pidió disculpas de una forma tan poco sincera, que fue evidente que lo había planeado. Le limpió el helado con el dedo índice, y lo relamió, recibiendo una ceja alzada de parte de él, y una mínima sonrisa. Bien, eso quería. Comió luego su propia cucharada, y cuando iba a darle la próxima que le correspondía, la dejó caer en su cuello, y lo sintió estremecerse.

\- Ups. Perdón, mi error –Y se estiró esta vez para besarle el helado que chorreaba ahí.

\- Sé lo que estás haciendo.

\- ¿Comiendo helado? –Preguntó inocentemente, batiendo sus pestañas, mientras volvía a servirse.

\- La cuestión es de “dónde”. Y esa cucharada no te correspondía.

\- Demándame –rió con malicia, y vio cómo él sonreía más abiertamente ahora– De acuerdo, perdón, perdón…–volvió a acercarle el helado a él, y esta vez no disimuló ni un poco, y derramó su contenido en el torso de él, que tenía un poco desabotonada la camisa que se había puesto– UUPS, pero qué torpe estoy. Tendré que limpiarlo.

Sin ninguna vergüenza, se trepó sobre él y pasó su lengua hasta dejar impecable la zona. Stan no dijo nada, pero lo escuchó inspirar profundamente, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules se habían oscurecido un poco. Bingo. Con una mano, desabotonó toda la camisa de él, sin romper el contacto visual. Y cuando tuvo ese perfectamente marcado torso y abdomen a su disposición, tomó otra cucharada de helado, y lo “pintó” como si la cuchara fuese un pincel. Si la piel de Stan era deliciosa de por sí, con helado era mucho mejor. Él solamente la miraba, pero era evidente que se había relajado, y no iba a rechazarla. La película quedó olvidada, y Kohaku se dedicó a seguir pintando con el frío postre, que se derretía al entrar en contacto con la cálida piel del rubio. Atreviéndose un poco más, comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, aunque todavía quedaba en su ropa interior, y siguió con su juego en cada pedacito de piel que descubría.

Pero luego Stan la detuvo, y antes de que ella pudiera mostrar su cara de desilusión, los giró de tal forma que quedó él encima de ella, y le sacó el helado de las manos. Cansado de fingir curiosidad y desinterés, la besó apasionadamente en la boca, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba puesta, que nuevamente era la de él. Ella no lo vio, perdida en esos fogosos besos, pero de pronto sintió una mano helada sobre su pecho, y ahogó un grito por el repentino frío que sintió. El muy maldito había metido la mano directamente en el pote de helado, escarbado bastante, y lo apoyó directamente en la piel de ella, embadurnando ambos pechos de esa forma.

\- Ups…mi error. Tendré que limpiarlo –Le dijo, relamiéndose los labios.

Para evitar que se derrita y manche la ropa y en especial el sofá, tuvo que pasar su lengua con bastante velocidad, aunque se tomó su tiempo para aprovechar de acariciarla apropiadamente con sus lamidas. Cuando limpió apropiadamente la zona, Kohaku lo atrajo hacia él y lo rodeó con sus piernas, y se devoraron apasionadamente. Pero inesperadamente sonó el timbre del departamento, y aunque lo oyeron, por varios segundos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, estaban demasiado perdidos en ellos mismos para notarlo. Hasta que el último rincón consciente de la mente de Stan hizo conexión, y se dio cuenta de quién podría ser.

\- Shit. Kohaku, detente.

\- No quiero. Que piense que no hay nadie, ignorémoslo. Un domingo a la tarde, ¿quién podría ser?

\- Xeno.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿XENO? –Kohaku se detuvo inmediatamente, horrorizada– ¿Mi profesor Xeno? ¿Tu amigo Xeno?

\- No creo que haya otro Xeno en todo Japón, preciosa.

Kohaku se levantó de golpe, tratando de tapar su desnudez rápidamente, pero lo que no esperó ninguno de los dos era escuchar una llave en la cerradura, y segundos después la puerta abriéndose. A pesar del shock, Kohaku salió corriendo de ahí para meterse en el cuarto, milagrosamente a tiempo para que su profesor no la viera prácticamente desnuda. Stan apenas alcanzó a subirse bien los pantalones y cerrar algunos botones de su camisa, pero no tenía escapatoria.

\- ¿Stan? –Xeno se congeló a medio camino, dándose cuenta que algo había pasado, su amigo tenía la cara roja, el pelo revuelto, y la ropa desarreglada, muy poco elegante todo– ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Por qué viniste sin avisar? ¿Y por qué demonios usaste la maldita llave? –Le reprochó enojado.

\- Ya tuvimos esta conversación hace poco, Stan. Y estaba preocupado, sé que tuviste mucho trabajo y estuviste un poco enfermo. Quería saber cómo estabas.

\- Es mi maldito departamento, podías avisarme. Estoy bien. ¿Sabes que existen los teléfonos también?

\- ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? Es un domingo por la tarde, no es como si tuvieras muchas ocu…

Pero no terminó de decir la palabra, cuando vio el pote de helado a medio derretir en el piso, volvió a mirar a su amigo, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Oh…. ¿interrumpí algo?

\- ¿Y tú qué crees? Sabes que estoy saliendo con Kohaku, ya que eres tan brillante, pensé que ibas a darte cuenta y tener el cuidado de avisar antes de venir, para evitar esto.

\- ¿Pero cómo iba a imaginarme que estaban haciendo… estas cosas en plena tarde, aquí?

\- ¿Aquí? Es mi maldita casa, lo hacemos donde queremos.

\- Eso no es elegante –murmuró. Lo último que necesitaba era la imagen mental de su alumna…de esa forma– Bueno, pareces estar más que bien, por lo que veo. Perdona la interrupción, Stan. La próxima vez te avisaré entonces…o al menos esperaré a que me abras tú.

\- Sí, te agradecería. Ahora vete Xeno, antes de que te mate. –le siseó

\- Amenazas vacías. Hasta luego.

El científico se fue, y Stan se pasó la mano por el pelo, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Tenía que agradecer que no la vio a Kohaku, o ninguno superaría el trauma.

Kohaku se había vestido, por las dudas, y cuando volvió al living, no pudieron evitar estallar en risas, en cierta forma fue casi la tercera vez en dos días que casi los agarraron infraganti en momentos de pasión. Aunque ya era irremontable, decidieron dejarlo para otro momento, así como la película.

\- ¿Te parece si cambiamos de aire? Quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas para comer, una linda cena de despedida, en el caso de que vuelvas mañana a la casa de tu familia.

\- Claro, vamos…. Necesito aire fresco. O una ducha más bien, pero primero hagamos las compras, y después nos bañamos tranquilos.

Luego de que Stan se vistiera para salir, fueron caminando al mercado más cercano. Eligieron juntos los ingredientes, y mientras esperaban en la fila para pagar, a Kohaku se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Me esperas un momento? Quiero ir a comprar algo…que no se consigue acá.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Es una sorpresa –Le guiñó el ojo.

\- Ok, te espero en la esquina entonces.

Kohaku salió del mercado, y revisó su monedero. Sí, le alcanzaba para lo que tenía en mente, y estaba segura de que también le gustaría a Stan. Compró lo que quería, y se lo guardó en la mochila. Pero al volver, cuando estaba por cruzar la calle para llegar a la esquina acordada, sintió que alguien le agarró del brazo.

Apenas giró su cabeza, se encontró con la cara de un hombre, uno que no conocía. Pero lo peor, fue que sintió algo duro y frío contra su espalda, mientras el hombre hacía como que la conocía y la abrazaba por los hombros.

\- No intentes nada raro. Camina como si me conocieras, o disparo. Grita, y disparo. Miras a alguien para avisarle, y disparo. ¿Entendido?

Mierda… ¿era un ladrón? El corazón de Kohaku se aceleró de miedo. No era de noche, y no era un lugar solitario. Aunque pudo detectar un desagradable olor a alcohol proveniente del delincuente.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Si es dinero, te lo daré, o mi teléfono. Pero déjame ir.

\- Ya llegaremos a eso, acompáñame.

Si el hombre estaba bebido, eso significaba que sus reflejos no estaban a tope. Y podía ser una amenaza vacía, tal vez ni siquiera era un arma, o era una de juguete. Ella sabía movimientos de defensa personal, y podía sacarle el arma, incluso podía apuntarle, aunque no disparara, gracias a la lección de Stan. Oh dios, Stan… no podía irse de allí, no tenía forma de avisarle. Y si la veía sería peligroso para él también. Respiró hondo, pensó rápido, y se decidió a hacer su movimiento. Pero en ese momento un disparo rajó el aire.

Un minuto antes, Stan había salido del mercado, y se dirigía hacia la esquina. Pero el tiempo de Stan se detuvo, y su corazón también, cuando oyó el impacto del disparo, y vio una demasiado familiar figura cayendo al piso. Cuando logró recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y podría haber recibido él mismo un tiro, de no ser porque el atacante parecía sorprendido de haber disparado, y no llegó a reaccionar para cuando Stan se le tiró encima y lo golpeó en la cara, casi desencajándole la mandíbula. Una vez que hizo eso, rápidamente tomó el arma que estaba en el piso, no pensaba dejarle la oportunidad de que vuelva a lastimar a nadie. Pero de pronto, encontrarse en esa situación, tener un arma cargada en la mano, y estar ciego de ira porque ese maldito había disparado a Kohaku, fueron circunstancias demasiado casuales como para evitar que su mente se ponga en blanco. Sus ojos se opacaron, y se calmó instantáneamente. Era un témpano de hielo, ajeno a toda emoción y duda. Y entonces apuntó al hombre que estaba en el piso.

Uno...dos...tres tiros. Los primeros dos fueron dirigidos a cada rodilla, probablemente dejando al asaltante cojo de por vida. Estaba bien, se lo merecía. El tercero lo apuntó al dedo que se atrevió a jalar el gatillo contra Kohaku, y fue tan preciso que se lo arrancó y lo hizo volar. Con eso ya había hecho sufrir al maldito, pero sentía que no era suficiente, y apoyó la punta de la pistola contra la frente del asaltante. Se estaba volviendo a convertir en la máquina de matar que le habían enseñado a ser en esas situaciones límites, y no era la primera vez que se cobraba una vida, pero sí una de las pocas que sentía que esa persona se lo merecía. Lo único que lo hizo salir de sus oscuros pensamientos, y de ese frío vacío, un instante antes de ser él quien diera el golpe de gracia al jalar el gatillo, fue un grito aterrador de Kohaku.

El dedo de su atacante había aterrizado justo al lado de ella, y gritó de horror a todo pulmón. No le importaba que estuviera sangrando profusamente, o el dolor del disparo, simplemente su cerebro tan alterado sólo registró el trozo humano inerte y que perdía la sangre que circulaba en él. Pero luego de gritar desde el fondo de sus pulmones, se quedó shockeada mirándolo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, entre la impresión producida, y por su propia pérdida de sangre, que ya le había empapado su ropa. De reojo notó que alguien se le estaba acercando, y lo miró asustada. Era Stan… y, sin embargo, no era él…no podía serlo, no lo reconocía. Ese hombre que creía conocer y querer tanto, acababa de disparar tres veces como si nada, con una facilidad y habilidad pasmosa, y estaba a punto de matar al ladrón, de quitar una vida.

En un principio tenía una mirada glacial, parecía casi como en trance. Pero a medida que se fue acercando a ella, notó cómo sus ojos se agrandaban, y una mirada de puro terror se apoderó de él, mientras corría a su lado. Kohaku seguía pensando que no era él realmente, y no pudo evitar soltar gritarle, su tono de voz una mezcla de miedo y horror:

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MONSTRUO!

Stan se congeló en el sitio, no tanto por acatar la orden de mantenerse lejos, sino porque ella se refirió a él como un “monstruo”. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra dirigida a él, se la había ganado en su carrera por su increíble “eficiencia” … pero que Kohaku se lo dijera, y se leyera perfectamente en sus ojos horrorizados que en verdad lo pensaba, lo destrozó por dentro. Dudó por un segundo, pero cuando vio la cantidad de sangre húmeda y fresca en el abdomen de ella, decidió que no le importaría nada, a excepción de ayudarla y salvarla. En un principio Kohaku se arrastró hacia atrás, asustada, pero soltó un grito de dolor por el esfuerzo, se tocó el herido abdomen, y no siguió resistiéndose cuando Stan se arrodilló junto a ella.

Las manos le temblaban, era mucha sangre… Y ese lugar…ese mismo maldito lugar desde el que brotaba la sangre fresca… podía jurar que era el que había matado a su hermana, debía de ser la aorta abdominal, era la única explicación. No sabía si la bala la había atravesado, o si todavía la tenía adentro, pero tenía que detener la hemorragia de alguna forma. Gritó desesperado a su alrededor con una voz potente y autoritaria, a pesar del miedo que sentía, pidiendo que llamen urgentemente a una ambulancia, y luego presionó su mano contra la herida, pidiéndole perdón a Kohaku por el dolor que seguramente le estaba ocasionando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa hasta que vinieran los médicos.

La sangre no se detenía. No se detenía. No se detenía. No se detenía. No se detenía. ¿Por qué no se detenía? La respiración de él se había acelerado mucho, si no tenía cuidado iba a hiperventilarse, pero no podía controlar el temblor de todo su cuerpo. No podía dejarse llevar, tenía que mantenerse firme y entero, tenía que salvarla. Costara lo que costara, salvaría a Kohaku, no iba a perderla. “Por dios no… no otra vez” pensó, mientras sacudía su cabeza para intentar apartar esos oscuros pensamientos. La sangre se le heló cuando la vio cerrar los ojos.

\- ¡KOHAKU! ¡NO! ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO, ABRE LOS OJOS! –No quería gritarle, pero estaba desesperado. Trató de controlarse un poco, cuando la vio intentar abrirlos, debía estar luchando con su consciencia por la pérdida de sangre– No los cierres, mírame, quédate conmigo…preciosa.

No supo por qué la llamó por ese apodo en un momento así, quizás por el instinto de querer calmarla, de querer transmitirle que todo estaba bien. Pero de alguna forma, parecía haber funcionado, porque ella abrió los ojos más, mucho más, y su mirada no tenía ese rastro de miedo y horror de antes.

\- ¿Stan?

\- Shhh, no hables preciosa, guarda tus fuerzas. Por favor –le rogó, aunque estaba agradecido de escucharla.

\- Eres…tú.

Esa frase le cortó la respiración por un momento. ¿A qué se refería? ¿No lo había reconocido antes? Mientras la miraba ligeramente boquiabierto, sin saber cómo contestar a eso, vio que ella levantaba una mano ensangrentada lentamente, y la alzó hasta posarla en la mejilla de él. Stan estaba en shock, aterrado de pensar eso como una despedida, y sintió sus ojos arder. Apoyó su cara en la mano de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, diciéndole que lo mire a él, que no los cierre, que luche un poco más, que ya estaba llegando la ayuda.

Por suerte solo un par de minutos después llegó la ambulancia, parecía ser que alguien había oído los disparos antes y avisado a la policía, que llegaron junto con los médicos. Los policías apresaron al atacante y uno de los médicos fue a atenderlo. Los demás acercaron una camilla, y con cuidado subieron a Kohaku, e intentaron correr a Stan que no se movía de su lado, y les dijo que no tenía ninguna herida.

\- Disculpe señor, pero nosotros nos encargamos desde ahora. Le agradecemos su ayuda, pero…

\- ¡Voy a ir con ella! ¡No pienso dejarla!

\- Lo entiendo señor, pero…

\- ¡PERO NADA! –le gritó– Soy su pareja, no voy a moverme de su lado, así que van a llevarme con ustedes, o correré detrás de su maldita ambulancia si es necesario.

El médico se quedó impactado un momento, dudando de si pensaba hacer lo que decía, lo cual sería muy peligroso para todos. Le miró las manos muy ensangrentadas, y luego volvió a sus ojos asustados pero decididos. Y asintió, y lo condujo al interior de la ambulancia rápidamente para partir al hospital.

Kohaku estaba dormida, bajo los efectos de la anestesia general por el tratamiento médico que recibió. Por suerte la bala había pasado limpiamente de lado a lado, pero de todas formas tuvo que ser intervenida quirúrgicamente para cerrar las heridas del disparo. Le había dado en el costado de la aorta abdominal, tal como había temido Stan, y eso explicaba la profusa cantidad de sangre que había perdido, pero que la bala no le diera de lleno fue lo que le había dado tiempo a los médicos y cirujanos de salvarle la vida. Necesitó transfusiones de sangre, para una de las cuales Stan se había ofrecido desesperadamente, y los médicos accedieron sin hacerle estudios previos porque era una situación límite hasta que llegaran al hospital, él tenía el tipo de sangre B que casualmente coincidía con el de Kohaku, y había jurado que no tenía ninguna enfermedad. Eso posiblemente también le había salvado la vida.

Desde que la llevaron a una de las habitaciones, Stan no se alejó de su lado. Mientras duraba la operación, los médicos le hicieron todas las preguntas al respecto de lo sucedido, y luego llegó la policía para indagar también, pero cuando Stan presentó sus credenciales militares y demostró que lo que había hecho había sido en defensa luego de que el atacante disparara, le dijeron que no iba a tener cargos en su contra. Y cuando llevaron anestesiada a Kohaku a la habitación del hospital, le dieron a Stan las pertenencias que encontraron en la ropa de ella, y ahí tomó el teléfono celular de la rubia para llamar a su padre y contarle lo sucedido.

La cara de Kohaku era pacífica, dormía profundamente como si nada hubiera pasado, y los médicos dijeron que podía tardar un par de horas en despertar. Stan se sentó a su lado, y le tomó una mano, la cual no soltó en ningún momento. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella, y con la otra mano rodeó su cabeza para acariciarle la mejilla, mientras cerraba los ojos y no dejaba de agradecer que ella estuviera a salvo. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanto miedo, no por la situación violenta en sí, sino por la posibilidad de perderla, y de que muriera en sus brazos como su hermana. Fue demasiado para él tener esa misma imagen en la cabeza, y nunca pensó que volvería a vivir una situación similar. La sola idea de todo eso le hizo arder los ojos y le apretó la garganta imposiblemente, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando notó que había dejado un rastro húmedo en la suave cara de ella, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado. Se alejó un poco, para no perturbar su sueño, si eso era posible, y en su lugar, le abrió su corazón.

\- Kohaku, mi preciosa -dijo con la voz quebrada, besándole la mano como un consuelo, aunque no sabía si lo sería para ella o para él- No podrás escuchar esto, pero de todas formas quiero decírtelo. Gracias por devolverme a la vida, aunque fuera por un breve tiempo. Se sintió bien ansiar que llegue el día siguiente, soñar que podía ser feliz, y tener la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien. Hiciste tanto, me diste tanto a pesar de todo -un largo sollozo escapó de sus labios, y las lágrimas que ya no podía controlar le mojaron las manos a la joven que seguía inconsciente- Temperamental, terca, decidida, sincera... hermosa. Pensé que no te merecía, no merecía la dulce sonrisa que me dedicabas, tus ojos brillantes al verme, tus besos, tu entrega...

No pudo continuar, sus hombros temblaban incontrolablemente por el llanto que por fin dejaba salir libremente, sin reprimirse más. No podía hacerlo, no podía recordar esos mágicos momentos con ella. Su voz salía, junto con las lágrimas, en fuertes sollozos, aferrándose a la mano que sostenía, pero luego apoyándola contra su cara, imitando una caricia, una que tanto necesitaba y ansiaba volver a sentir, pero no iba a poder ser. No había vuelta atrás de eso, ella había visto su verdadera y más oscura cara, lo odiaba, le tenía miedo. Ella le había dicho que iba a acompañarlo, a ayudarlo, que iba a estar con él pese a todo, porque creía en su buen corazón y en sacarlo adelante. Y ahora esto… al final, esas palabras habían sido bonitas, pero no habían resistido la cruda realidad.

¿Por qué...? ¿Qué tan miserable podía ser la vida con él? ¿No bastaba con haberle arrebatado a su familia? ¿Ahora también tenía alejarse de la única mujer con la que comenzaba a soñar un futuro más brillante y amable para él? Quizás este era el castigo por las vidas que tomó en su pasado, la venganza de las familias a las cuales les quitó sus seres queridos. No, no servía de nada seguir pensando en eso. Cuando logró recomponerse un poco, continuó.

\- Y tal vez no te merezco y esto es el precio que tengo que pagar por robar tu tiempo y asustarte. Te acercaste demasiado a mí, como una polilla a la luz, no te diste cuenta a tiempo del peligro, y te quemaste. Eres demasiado pura, demasiado inocente. Y yo fui egoísta, al no alejarte cuando todavía no era tarde. Y lo que siento por ti... No quería admitirlo, pensé que negarlo iba a hacerlo menos real, y que hasta que no dijera estas palabras en voz alta, estaríamos a salvo. Era demasiado pronto para ser verdad, entraste en mi vida como un vendaval, y sacudiste hasta la última fibra de mi ser que se encontraba dormida. Pero no... Kohaku... -tenía esas benditas palabras en la punta de la lengua, lo cual lo hizo volver a llorar, porque estaban resonando en su cabeza tan fuerte y claro que casi dolía- mi vida... te amo.

Le dolía, físicamente le dolía el corazón, podía sentirlo. Se había convencido que ya no lo tenía, tanto tiempo dormido y sin latir por nada ni nadie más que su función biológica de mantenerlo con vida. Pero ahora podía sentirlo claramente, cómo se presionaba, cómo se encogía, sentía que iba a estallar de todo lo que se iba a comprimir, irónicamente. Nunca nada le había resultado tan difícil, como lo que sabía que tenía que hacer, aunque no quisiera. Apoyó la mano de la dormida Kohaku en ese lugar, y podía sentir cómo su corazón martillaba fuerte, como si supiera que quien se había adueñado de él estaba tan cerca ahora.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, era como si quisiera terminar todo en ese momento, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo, así como quería prolongar ese contacto para siempre, pero sabía que estaba mal, porque Kohaku no "estaba allí" realmente. Ah... "estás". Las palabras de Xeno volvieron a su mente, como una broma cruel. Con que a eso se refería, lo de "estar".

Tan ensimismado estaba con tu torbellino de sentimientos, miedos y anhelos, que sus reflejos no percibieron que otra persona había entrado en la habitación. Esa persona tuvo que carraspear suavemente para hacerse notar, y recién en ese momento fue cuando Stan se percató de su presencia. Pero decidió ignorarlo unos segundos más, mientras secaba sus ojos, y calmaba su respiración. Finalmente se puso de pie, y se dio vuelta para mirar de frente a la otra persona que había venido a ver a Kohaku. Era su padre, Kokuyo, seguido de una bella joven parecida a Kohaku, sólo que con pelo largo y una apariencia ligeramente más adulta. Esa debía de ser Ruri, su hermana.

El padre vio enseguida los ojos rojos e hinchados de Stan, y su mirada ausente, una que había perdido casi todo el brillo de la vida. Guardaba una muy mala impresión de aquel bellísimo hombre de ojos azules que salía con su hija, pero ahora veía ante él no a un hombre violento y frío como la otra vez, sino a un hombre destrozado, que había volcado su alma hacía pocos segundos. Reconoció esa energía como su viejo yo, cuando la madre de sus hijas había fallecido. Era la mirada de un hombre que sentía que lo había perdido todo. Le corrió la mirada, y le habló, pero mirando al piso.

\- ¿Salvaste a mi hija?

\- Podría decirse -contestó con una sonrisa triste- Aunque más bien ella fue la que me salvó a mí en un principio. O al menos lo intentó. Cuídela, por favor.

\- Esperaré afuera, disculpa la interrupción -Kokuyo sintió que el joven quería decir algo más, pero no a él, así que abrazó a Ruri del hombro, y salieron.

Stan suspiró profundamente. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había visto llorar, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera Kohaku lo había hecho. Le agradeció mentalmente por tener el tacto de dejarlo solo aunque sea un momento más, el cual aprovechó para acercarse a la rubia, darle un larguísimo y el más amoroso beso en los labios, lamentando que ella no estuviera despierta para sentirlo, y le dijo:

\- Una vez me dijeron "no tienes permitido morir, soldado, tu vida me pertenece". Al menos ahora puedo decirte yo algo similar, a modo de despedida. No tienes permitido olvidarte de mí, preciosa...mi vida te pertenece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas... Montaña rusa de emociones este capítulo, se me fue un poco la mano con el largo, pero ya están acostumbrados conmigo creo jaja. Y no quería dejar nada de lado, compensa el tiempo que tardé en actualizar esta fuerte pero bella historia. Duro, durísimo, e inesperado final. Mucho texto, así que los dejo por ahora... hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Uuuups, parece que los dejé rotos y en vilo el capítulo pasado, por los comentarios (sí, dolió) ...con este espero haber sanado un poquito su corazón... al final nomás jajaja. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews/comentarios, siempre, son muy muy bien recibidos! Y este ship no tiene mucho fandom (todavía jaja), en español es lo único de Stan hetero creo xD, pero si les gusta la historia, aunque no shipeen a los personajes en sí, sean libres de recomendarla :) Nos encanta que se animen a cosas nuevas, el apoyo se siente genial jaja. Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Kohaku se despertó, pero sus ojos pesaban toneladas. ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía una presión en su brazo, y cuando intentó levantarlo, con sorprendente dificultad, notó que tenía inyectada una aguja, y que esta estaba conectada a un largo tubo que desembocaba en un suero médico. Estaba confundida, su mente iba más lenta que sus ojos, y sentía un dolor sordo en su estómago. Pero apenas logró removerse, incómoda, cuando escuchó una voz masculina conocida y desesperada a su lado.

\- ¡Kohaku! Gracias al cielo...

Esa voz...

\- ¿Papá? –El hombre asintió, mientras se acercaba más a ella– ¿Qué...pasó?

\- Shhh, tranquila hija, no te muevas.

\- ¡Hermana! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Ruri?

Entre tanta confusión, fue un alivio saber que su familia estaba con ella. ¿Por qué su cabeza funcionaba tan lento? ¿Estaba en un hospital? Eso parecía. Trató de moverse, pero su padre la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo bien...

\- Quédate quieta, Kohaku, por favor. Te acaban de operar, debes estar confundida por la anestesia, pero ya estás fuera de peligro. Sufriste un ataque... te dispararon, y perdiste mucha sangre. ¿Recuerdas ahora? No te esfuerces sino.

Recibió un disparo, sangre, sí. Unas imágenes comenzaban a formarse en su mente ahora. Y una figura, otra figura conocida que la defendió...

\- ¿Stan? –Abrió un poco más los ojos, y miró a su alrededor, pero él no estaba ahí– ¿Dónde está Stan?

Vio a su padre apretar los labios, y bajar la mirada al piso. ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión?

\- Papá, ¿dónde está Stan? Dile que venga, por favor.

\- Él... no se encuentra aquí, hija.

\- ¿A dónde fue? Él me protegió, lo recuerdo.

\- Sí, lo hizo –Kokuyo tenía una expresión triste en sus ojos café– Te salvó la vida, gracias a él es que estás bien.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve? Quiero verlo.

\- Más tarde, Kohaku –mintió, apretando sus manos en puños– Descansa, tranquila... tienes que esperar a que se te pase el efecto de la anestesia, luego estará todo más claro.

Los ojos le pesaban todavía, y los terminó cerrando, confiando en las palabras de su padre.

Unas horas pasaron, y ella volvió a despertar. Miró a su lado, y allí estaban su padre y su hermana, sí. ¿Y Stan?

\- Kohaku, ¿cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Ruri

\- Rara. Pero creo que está todo más claro.

\- Qué alivio –le tomó la mano– Parece que ya se te pasó la anestesia. ¿Te duele el estómago?

\- Un poco, sí –Se miró el abdomen, y vio unas vendas que la rodeaban por delante y por detrás– ¿Volvió Stan?

\- Oh... –Ruri bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien? Él...él no fue atacado

\- Kohaku... creo que no vas a poder verlo. Se fue.

\- ¿Qué? –No, eso no era propio de Stan, él nunca la dejaba sola, y menos después de algo así, cuando él la defendió– ¿A dónde se fue?

\- No lo sabemos. Cuando llegamos con Ruri, apenas después de la operación que todavía estabas inconsciente, él se estaba despidiendo.

\- ¿Despidiendo? ¿En qué sentido? –Una horrible presión se sintió en su pecho.

\- No sé. Sonaba a una despedida, y luego me dijo que te cuide, y se fue. No volvió aquí desde anoche.

\- Tal vez...tenía trabajo, o estaba cansado, y vuelve más tarde.

\- No lo creo. Al final, era un buen hombre, ahora lo puedo ver. Te salvó la vida al detener al atacante, controlar la hemorragia, te donó sangre, y te cuidó hasta que yo llegué. Eso es todo lo que sé, luego de eso, se fue.

\- Mi teléfono, ¿dónde está? –Era tan fácil como llamarlo, y ahí sabría dónde estaba.

\- Aquí, pero... –agarró la mochila de Kohaku.

\- Por favor, dame mi teléfono papá.

Sin poder negarse al pedido firme de su hija, Kokuyo sacó el teléfono y se lo pasó. Ella lo sostuvo con la mano que tenía libre sin agujas ni tubos, y encontró el nombre de Stan en la agenda. Lo llamó... pero extrañamente dio el contestador. Frente al silencio de su padre, esperó unos minutos y volvió a llamarlo, pero seguía sin dar tono.

\- No contesta. Dijiste que lo viste, ¿cierto? ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo?

\- Le pregunté si él te había salvado, y dijo que sí, "en cierta forma" ... pero que en realidad tú fuiste la que lo salvó a él.

\- ¿Eh? Eso no tiene sentido.

\- No sé, hija, es lo que me dijo, lo escuché perfectamente. Se lo veía mal, anímicamente. Y apenas nos cruzamos, me dijo eso, se quedó un minuto más contigo, y se fue. No sé nada más de él, sabes que no lo conozco.

\- ¿Y las enfermeras? Tuvieron que haberlo visto, si salió, si...

\- Kohaku –le dijo con seriedad– No tenemos forma de contactarlo ahora, y tú no tienes que exigirte ni ponerte mal. Si vuelve, lo hará por sí solo, y si no lo hace, por el motivo que fuere, podrás buscar la forma de encontrarlo después. Perdóname hija, pero esa es la situación, y tienes que aceptarla ahora como es, lo lamento mucho.

La angustia se alojó en la garganta de Kohaku, tenía un mal presentimiento. Stan nunca la había dejado sola, sabía que no lo haría en una situación como esa, cuando él mismo le había salvado la vida. ¿Pero entonces por qué no estaba ahí? Ignorando lo que le dijo su padre, le preguntó a las enfermeras que llegaban a la habitación para chequear como estaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La peor noticia fue que le dijeron que iba a estar internada una semana entera ahí, necesitaban observarla hasta garantizar que no tendría ninguna infección y que no se le abrieran las heridas tan delicadas. Le dijeron que se había salvado por muy poco, y que incluso luego de que le dieran el alta, iba a tener casi dos semanas más de reposo, o al menos de no hacer absolutamente nada exigente que pudiera comprometer su abdomen.

Cada día que pasaba era cada vez más tortuoso para Kohaku, no tenía novedades del paradero de Stan. El único amigo en común que tenían ambos era Mozu, pero ni él sabía dónde se había metido, y cuando lo llamó por teléfono tampoco pudo contactarlo, dijo que la línea estaba fuera de servicio, lo cual era muy extraño. Kohaku le pidió el favor de que pase por su departamento, pero el castaño la llamó horas más tarde por teléfono y le dijo que no había podido encontrarlo tampoco. La única otra persona en la ciudad que lo conocía, y mejor que nadie, era Xeno, el coordinador de ciencias temporal de la preparatoria a la que asistía Kohaku, pero hasta que volviera a la escuela tampoco podría preguntarle, y eso si se animaba, Xeno podía ser intimidante con sus alumnos.

No entendía por qué había desaparecido, y lo único que rogaba era que estuviera bien, que no le hubiera pasado algún accidente. Sabía que Stan podía tener episodios causados por los traumas de su difícil pasado militar y su pérdida familiar, y si encima el ataque a Kohaku había sido tan al límite, era una probabilidad preocupante. No saber era lo peor, las suposiciones y las dudas la carcomían, e intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, pero era imposible. No podía negar su tristeza, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba a su lado. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado después de que la atacaron, más que algunas imágenes en su cabeza, y los médicos le dijeron que era normal, había sufrido un shock importante.

Para colmo estar ahí sin hacer nada era más angustiante, porque no podía distraerse con nada. Sentía un vacío en su pecho, y varias veces no pudo más que llorar desconsoladamente, lo extrañaba tanto... se había acostumbrado a verlo seguido, a disfrutar de estar juntos y a compartir tanto dulces como excitantes momentos con él, que ahora era demasiada notoria su ausencia. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo quería y lo que significaba para ella, en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida.

Cuando la semana finalmente terminó, el sábado por la tarde le dieron el alta, pero le pidieron que se haga un chequeo semanal hasta que su cicatrización fuera completa, y que ante cualquier molestia o dolor extraño, acudiera urgentemente al hospital. Kohaku se pasó el resto del fin de semana en la casa, y Kirisame, Mozu y algunos otros amigos fueron a visitarla para animarla. No hubo día que no llamara al teléfono de Stan, en distintos momentos del día, pero nunca tuvo éxito. El lunes volvió a la escuela, y todos sus compañeros se aliviaron de verla bien, y le prepararon una tierna bienvenida, aunque evitaron preguntarle los detalles del traumático evento.

Pero para lo único que Kohaku había querido asistir, era para dirigirse en el horario del almuerzo al departamento de ciencias, donde estaba el único hombre que podía ayudarla. Tocó la puerta de la oficina del Dr. Xeno, con quien no tenía confianza alguna, aunque sabía que el científico estaba al tanto de su relación romántica con Stan. Cuando le permitió pasar, los ojos oscuros del hombre se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa, pero a la vez Kohaku notó una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos, mezcla de enojo con cautela.

\- Buen día, Dr. Xeno. Creo que sabe por qué estoy aquí, así que no daré vueltas, necesito su ayuda. ¿Dónde está Stan?

\- ¿Te olvidas que soy tu profesor en esta institución? Esas no son formas de dirigirte a mí –Xeno, y su autoridad intimidante, eran bien conocidos en la escuela.

\- No vengo aquí como su alumna, estoy acudiendo a usted como amigo de Stan, no como mi profesor.

\- Ya hiciste suficiente, como amigo de él prefiero que te mantengas alejada, y parece que él llegó a una conclusión similar.

\- ¿"Hice suficiente"? No sé a qué se refiere, pero da igual, quiero hablar con él.

\- Fueron tus palabras las que lo llevaron a esas conclusiones, así que entenderás que lo que me preocupa es justamente eso. Él te salvó la vida, hubieras muerto de no ser por él, y así se lo devolviste.

\- ¿Qué...? Me atacaron por sorpresa y me dispararon, no dije nad...

\- Lo llamaste "monstruo" –La fulminó con la mirada, con esos ojos profundos y oscuros– Él te defendió, te protegió y te evitó una muerte segura, y tú lo llamaste así. ¿Tienes idea lo que fue para él escuchar eso de ti?

\- No... yo...

Kohaku estaba confundida, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, pero un recuerdo se disparó, y le vino a la mente una imagen de ella asustada cuando vio el pedazo de dedo del atacante aterrizar a su lado, y gritándole algo a Stan cuando se acercaba a ella, que lo congeló por un momento. ¿Realmente le había dicho eso? Se tapó la boca, horrorizada. Con todo lo malo que ya él pensaba de sí mismo, y lo que le había pasado en la vida, y ella le dijo algo como eso. Ahora entendía por qué había tomado distancia, y por qué Xeno había dicho que la conclusión de Stan fue alejarla de ÉL... porque era un monstruo. Lo había dicho en estado de shock, no lo pensaba realmente, aunque sí era verdad que él no había dudado en disparar con precisión quirúrgica tres veces, y de que estaba listo para darle el tiro de gracia, aunque al final no lo hubiera hecho.

\- No pienso que sea un monstruo, no lo dije de forma consciente.

\- Pero lo dijiste, y no hay vuelta atrás de eso. Consciente o no, no puedes borrar lo que hiciste.

\- Por eso con más razón quiero verlo, y hablar con él, necesito arreglar esto –apretó las manos en forma de puños– Lastimarlo es lo último que pretendía... yo... quería salvarlo.

\- ¿Salvarlo? –Bufó Xeno con una media sonrisa– Qué inocente eres, niña. Stan está más allá de la salvación.

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? –Le contestó, tan sorprendida como indignada, eso fue como una cachetada– ¿Es su mejor amigo, y piensa así de él?

\- Justamente porque lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, es que lo digo. Stan es más que un amigo, es como un hermano –La miró muy serio, desde arriba– ¿Quién te crees que es el que junta los pedazos de él cuando cosas como estas pasan en su vida? ¿Piensas que fuiste la única persona y mujer que lo terminó rechazando de una u otra forma por esas acciones, o por sus traumas?

\- ¡No lo rechacé! –Le gritó, apoyando las manos en su escritorio y acercándose a él– No puedo compararme con usted y con toda la vida que compartieron juntos, pero no salí corriendo cuando me contó de las tragedias de su vida, sus secuelas, cuando tuvo un ataque de pánico, o cuando por poco me viola luego de tener una horrible pesadilla. Al contrario, él quiso alejarme, y yo le demostré que quería seguir estando a su lado.

\- "A su lado", qué poético y fácil lo haces sonar. Romántico e inocente, cuando no tienes idea de lo que verdaderamente implica. ¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces y que estás saliendo con él para decir eso? Apenas unos meses, con suerte. ¿Siquiera lo amas?

Kohaku sintió esas palabras como un baldazo de agua fría. Xeno tenía un punto ahí, en eso había acertado completamente. Ni siquiera eran novios todavía... pero no, al mismo tiempo ella sabía que nunca se había sentido así antes, esos pocos meses se sentían como mucho más tiempo, y estaba segura que para Stan era así también, incluso él gustaba de ella desde antes. Su corazón se había comprimido horriblemente cuando la posibilidad de no verlo más cruzó por su cabeza, había llorado frente al sentimiento de pérdida. Y ella nunca había llorado de esa forma por nadie, desde que su madre había fallecido que no se había sentido así de triste y desolada. Cuando terminó con Senku se había angustiado, y creía haber conocido el dolor de una ruptura, pero no era ni mínimamente comparable a como se sentía ahora. Y ni siquiera se había planteado recomponer las cosas, había sido un punto final definitivo y sin dudas. Pero amar... ¿amaba a Stan? No tenía una respuesta sincera para eso todavía.

\- No lo sé –reconoció.

\- Genial, tal como pensaba. Ni siquiera estás segura si lo amas de verdad, y vienes con el bonito discurso de querer estar a su lado y luchar por él. Se cae como un castillo de naipes frente a una brisa, cuando a lo que se enfrenta es a un huracán. Y él, él sí... –no, no podía confesar los sentimientos de su amigo, no le correspondía– Hablar es fácil, llevarlo adelante...

\- No sé si lo amo porque nunca me enamoré antes, no porque no sienta nada por él–Kohaku lo interrumpió, sus ojos aguamarina sinceros y muy serios– No hay una definición ni una medida universal para el amor, hasta donde sé. Y es como dice, lo conozco hace poco, y nuestra relación apenas está comenzando, ya sé que no es una referencia seria a sus ojos. No sería creíble si le aseguro que lo amo y siento que es el hombre mi vida, ni para usted ni para mí –Hizo una pausa, pero decidió contarle sus intenciones– Pero lo que sí puedo decir sin duda alguna, es que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, que hoy en día sólo quiero estar con él, y que sentí el vacío más grande de mi vida cuando pensé que no lo volvería a ver... fue como si hubieran arrancado parte de mi corazón. Y haré lo que sea necesario para encontrarme con él una vez más y hablar todo esto cara a cara. LO QUE SEA, no me importa el tiempo ni el lugar. Y si él me acepta, prometo entregarle mi corazón sin reservas, y ser todo lo fuerte que sea necesario para que él pueda apoyarse en mí. ¿Es eso amor para usted?

Ahora fue el turno de Xeno de quedarse callado, absorbiendo las palabras de la joven. Podía ver la determinación y sinceridad en su brillante mirada, y que lo que había dicho era bastante lógico y maduro. A pesar de que seguía molesto con ella luego de ver lo destrozado y deprimido que había quedado Stan, tenía que reconocer que veía una gran fuerza en el corazón de ella, y eso en parte era lo que había cautivado a su amigo. No quería verlo así de triste nunca más, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que hacía AÑOS que Stan no se había involucrado sentimentalmente tanto con una mujer, y mucho menos que ella soportara y siguiera a su lado después de varios episodios complejos. Esa chica sí que era fuerte y especial, y no podía culparla del todo por haberse asustado luego de ver tanta sangre, y de ella misma estar al borde de la muerte.

Si le decía el paradero de Stan, no tenía idea lo que podría pasar con él. Estaba seguro que su amigo se sentía igual por ella luego de lo ocurrido, de verdad que la adoraba y la amaba, y por eso había decidido alejarse, para no "mancharla con su oscuridad", como él mismo había dicho. ¿Pero y si lograban arreglarse, solo para profundizar su relación y que luego vuelva a pasar algún episodio incluso más complicado? No podía saberlo, nadie podría preverlo, pero ya no quedarían pedacitos de Stan que recoger del piso en ese caso. Era arriesgarse a todo o nada, que esa joven realmente diera todo de sí para sacarlo de las sombras, o condenar a su casi hermano a una vida llena de recuerdos amargos y de desesperanza. Él no podía hacer más, ya lo había intentado, lo único que procuraba era sostenerlo, evitar que se ahogue.

\- De acuerdo, confiaré en ti, Kohaku –La llamó por su nombre, símbolo del respeto que volvió a sentir por ella– Pero no puedo garantizar que él quiera verte. Stan se está por volver a nuestro país, a Estados Unidos.

\- ... ¿Eh? –La boca de Kohaku cayó abierta, y su corazón se saltó varios latidos, no esperaba oír eso.

\- Estuvo esperando a que te dieran el alta en el hospital para irse. Renunció a su trabajo hace unos días, y no piensa volver a Japón por lo que sé. Yo me iré también cuando termine el año escolar y termine el contrato de mi investigación aquí, creo que oíste de tu amigo Senku Ishigami que tengo una beca pendiente con él en la NASA, que es mi lugar de trabajo hace años, así que acompañaré a Stan desde allí.

\- ¿Pero... a dónde está ahora? ¿En el aeropuerto? ¿Llegaré a alcanzarlo?

\- ¿Qué? –Xeno hizo una mueca de burla y desagrado– Esto no es una película barata. Dije que se va a ir, no que ya está en camino. Todavía está en su departamento, mañana por la noche es el vuelo.

\- ¿Por qué se va? Así como si nada...

\- ¿Así como si nada? Creo que tiene suficientes motivos, y Japón no es su patria como para tener que atarse aquí. Sólo está por motivos laborales, eventualmente iba a suceder que se volviera, a Estados Unidos o viajar a otros países. Y dado lo que pasó contigo, necesita alejarse lo más posible para seguir adelante con su vida.

\- No puede irse... y sin despedirse. No creo que quiera en el fondo, y por eso pretende irse sin decir nada... y él mismo me dijo que no tiene a otras personas en su país ni en otro lado, sólo va a estar solo.

\- Tal vez es lo que necesita

\- Creo que lo que necesita es más bien lo contrario, ya estuvo solo demasiado tiempo –Lo dijo en un tono muy duro, pero se arrepintió enseguida porque no era del todo así, Xeno sí había sido su mejor compañía todo ese tiempo, nunca lo había dejado solo– Eso no fue justo, no hablo por usted, lo siento.

\- Está bien, sé a lo que te refieres– suspiró– Honestamente, tampoco creo que tiene que estar solo, pero acorralarlo es peor. El "no" ya lo tienes, así que, si quieres hacer un último intento, es todo tuyo. Sólo procura pensar antes de hablar, y no lastimarlo más, ya sufrió bastante.

\- Lo sé. Gracias...Dr. Xeno –se inclinó en una educada y breve reverencia.

\- Espera –Tomó un papel y una lapicera, y escribió algo– Este es mi teléfono, por cualquier cosa. Como te dije, puede que no te quiera recibir, pero está ahí, hablé hace unas horas y no tenía pensado salir.

Kohaku asintió, y se fue de la sala, dejando a Xeno con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. El científico soltó una breve y suave risa para sí mismo, pensando que definitivamente esa chica no era elegante, pero no podía negar que tenía mucho potencial, quizás podría tener una chance todavía. Esperaba que así fuera, sinceramente, Stan se merecía ser feliz.

Apenas salió de la escuela, Kohaku se dirigió al departamento de Stan. El día estaba nublado, unas nubes oscuras amenazaban desde el cielo, por lo que aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó al departamento, el encargado del edificio la vio, pero en vez de sonreírle cordialmente como siempre, tenía una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

\- Buen día señorita. Lamento informarle que el señor Snyder no se encuentra en el edificio en este momento.

\- Buen día. Oh... no es problema, lo esperaré dentro –El encargado lucía sinceramente incómodo, y ella sospechó que estaba mintiendo, de seguro Stan le había dicho que la rechace si venía, pero prefirió no comprometerlo.

\- Disculpe –ahora se veía muy apenado– Pero no puedo dejarla pasar, política del edificio. La conozco y confío en usted, señorita, pero si el inquilino no está presente, no puedo hacerla pasar.

\- Entiendo. Lo esperaré afuera entonces a que vuelva.

La cara de contrariedad que mostró el hombre confirmó las sospechas de Kohaku, de seguro estaba pensando en que ella iba a esperar inútilmente, por el hecho de que en realidad Stan nunca iba a volver de la calle. Pero su deber era más fuerte, y sólo asintió mirando al piso. Ella salió y se quedó esperando a un costado del edificio, sentándose en el suelo lejos de la entrada para no molestar.

Como era de esperar, al rato comenzó a llover, aunque más bien fue un diluvio, y Kohaku sólo pudo acurrucarse contra la pared, pero de todas formas se empapó. Ya estaban a fines de otoño, y ese día estaba particularmente fresco y ventoso, por lo cual estaba lamentando mentalmente no haber traído un paraguas o más abrigo. Aunque evitaba mirar al interior del edificio, pudo notar que el encargado se asomaba cada cierto tiempo para comprobar si ella seguía ahí, debía de estar sintiéndose culpable por verla empaparse. Determinada a no moverse hasta ver a Stan, aunque tuviera que hacer vigilia hasta el día siguiente, ella no se movió de ahí, incluso cuando se hizo de noche. Le estaba dando hambre, tampoco se le había ocurrido comprar nada, y ahora no podía irse. Por suerte había parado de llover, pero estaba fría y con las ropas húmedas, tenía que aguantar, y de seguro se iba a resfriar, aunque eso no se comparaba con perder la oportunidad de ver y hablar con Stan, y menos si el plan de él era desaparecer de su vida. Notó que alguien que venía de la calle se acercaba, y su corazón comenzó a martillar alarmado, pero cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la cara sorprendida de Xeno.

\- Ah, es usted...qué alivio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- El encargado dijo que Stan "no está" y no puede dejarme pasar, así que estoy esperando que salga.

\- ¿Acaso pensabas esperar hasta mañana cuando esté por salir para tomar su vuelo? ¿Estás loca?

\- Su teléfono está apagado, y ya usted me dijo que no quiere verme y parece ser cierto, así que no tengo otra opción. No me iré hasta hablar con él.

\- Estás mojada –Resopló, pero la miró preocupado– ¿Comiste algo?

\- No, estoy aquí desde la tarde, pero no me atreví a moverme por si Stan llegaba a salir a comprar o algo así. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- Pensaba hacer una última visita de sorpresa, y chequear qué había pasado. Si llamaba por teléfono podía ser sospechoso, y no quería que huyera por la puerta de atrás –Suspiró, y se quitó el saco largo que lo cubría, para ponerlo encima de Kohaku– Espérame un momento, ya vuelvo.

\- No pensaba moverme –le respondió con una media sonrisa– Gracias por esto, Xeno –Decidió tratarlo un poco más casualmente, no era su profesor ahí.

\- Te vas a enfermar, y otra vez Stan tendrá que cuidar de ti... si logras convencerlo, claro.

El científico se alejó, asegurándose de ir para el lado opuesto de la entrada del edificio, y así evitar que el encargado lo viera pasar por delante. Varios minutos después, volvió con una bolsa, que le entregó a Kohaku.

\- Ten, come algo caliente, y aquí tienes para beber también. Son unos bollos de carne de una tienda de por aquí, nunca los probé así que no sé si estarán buenos, pero al menos te alimentará y dará energías.

\- Muchas gracias.

Le sonrió, verdaderamente agradecida, este era un nuevo lado de su profesor. Siempre la había tratado con distancia, y esa misma mañana seguramente había sentido hasta odio por ella, pero ahora podía ver a un hombre comprensivo y cálido, y podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería y cuidaba a su amigo. Kohaku recordó cuando Stan le había dicho que ella y Xeno eran las dos personas más importantes que tenía en ese momento en su vida, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas una vez más, cosa que el científico notó.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó incómodo.

\- Nada –negó con una tensa sonrisa, mientras se secaba los ojos– Sólo pensaba la suerte que tiene Stan de tener un amigo tan fiel como tú, y me tranquiliza saber que estará en buenas manos y que nunca estará solo.

Xeno se sonrojó un poco y se removió, no esperaba ese sincero halago de la joven, y ahora se sentía apenado por la situación de ella. Estaba tentado de cancelar el viaje de su amigo, si pudiera hacerlo, con tal de que se lo piense dos veces antes de dejar atrás a esa chica. Le estaba demostrando cada vez más que ella sí era madura y fuerte, y que pese a lo joven que era, no recordaba haber conocido otra mujer que pudiera ser justo lo que Stan necesitaba para salir adelante y volver a confiar en que podía tener un futuro feliz. Se reprendió mentalmente por el pensamiento, ahora era él el que se estaba adelantando demasiado en el tiempo y ya estaba considerando un "futuro", cuando ni siquiera eran una pareja de verdad. Pero había algo en esa muchacha que lo hacía sentir así.

Stan ya podía estar en edad de "sentar cabeza" y dejarse de jugar a las conquistas pasajeras, las cuales Xeno sabía que buscaba sólo para llenar el vacío en su interior. Y el científico en algún punto sospechaba que su amigo también lo había considerado cuando comenzó a interesarse mucho en Kohaku, ni que hablar cuando le confesó apenas hacía unos días entre lágrimas que reconocía haberse enamorado de la joven. Pero ella era otro cantar, tenía apenas dieciocho años, y ni siquiera había vivido su primer amor, como le había confesado esa mañana. No tenía otras experiencias románticas serias, y eso tenía sus ventajas y desventajas... pero, al fin y al cabo, estaba demostrando llevarlo bastante bien para ser tan inexperta.

\- Kohaku –la llamó con suavidad, y ella lo miró– será mejor que me vaya... prefiero no visitarlo ahora.

\- ¿No te despedirás de él?

\- No creo que sea necesario –Le sonrió con sinceridad, y le dedicó una mirada mucho más cálida que al mediodía– Quédate el saco, y déjaselo a Stan cuando lo veas, luego pasaré a buscarlo. Éxitos, hasta luego.

\- Gracias, Xeno. Por confiar en mí, y por todo esto.

El científico asintió con una breve sonrisa, y se fue, dejándola sola nuevamente, pero ahora disfrutando de la calidez del saco, y de la esperanza que había brotado en su corazón con las últimas palabras de Xeno. Unas horas después, ya de madrugada, finalmente el encargado se apiadó de ella, y la dejó pasar. Miró con curiosidad el saco que ella llevaba puesto ahora, era evidentemente de un hombre, pero no le preguntó.

\- Señorita...le ruego que me disculpe. Le he mentido, el señor Snyder sí está en el edificio, yo...

\- Sí, ya lo sé –lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa, frente a la cara incrédula del hombre– No se disculpe, es su trabajo y tenía indicaciones que respetar, lo entiendo perfectamente. No sé si sabe lo que sucedió, pero sólo estoy aquí para hablar con Stan. Hubo un...malentendido, y quiero arreglarlo, y disculparme.

\- Espero que todo salga bien, señorita. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero... debo confesarle, aunque no conozca personalmente al señor Snyder, pude notar que desde que usted viene por aquí él tiene una expresión más amable y contenta en su rostro, la cual perdió hace unos días. Me gustaría volver a verlo sonreír, parece ser un buen hombre.

\- Lo es –sonrió, cariño y seguridad desbordando por sus ojos.

\- Estoy cometiendo una falta en mi trabajo, pero me haré responsable. Puede pasar y quedarse dentro del edificio, incluso subir a su piso, aunque a estas horas el señor Snyder estará descansando, no cuenta con visitas. Hay un baño de servicio, si quiere utilizarlo.

\- Sí, esperaré hasta la mañana. Gracias por dejarme pasar.

El encargado sonrió amablemente y se inclinó cortésmente ante ella, y con su mano le hizo un gesto para invitarla a adentrarse en el edificio. Kohaku aprovechó para pasar al baño, lo cual agradeció infinitamente porque no sabía cómo iba a aguantarse tanto tiempo de otra forma. Subió por el ascensor, y se sentó con cuidado contra la puerta del departamento de Stan. La verdad era que tenía sueño, y al fin estar más calentita y segura la relajó bastante, y decidió dormitar unas horas, no tenía nada más que hacer, y él no iba a escabullirse si ella custodiaba la puerta. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Xeno diciendo que estaba esperando dentro, y a su hermana Ruri para tranquilizar a su familia de que estaba bien, pero que no iba a volver hasta por lo menos la tarde o noche siguiente. Se acurrucó nuevamente en una posición más cómoda y cerró los ojos.

Cuando se despertó ya era de día, pero estaba en la misma posición, por lo cual Stan también estaba dentro. Iba a faltar al colegio una vez más, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No quería hacer ningún movimiento, y tampoco escuchaba nada dentro, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Stan a pocas horas de partir. Seguramente estaba ocupado armando la valija, y el departamento seguiría más o menos igual, ya que una vez le había contado que se lo había alquilado a un conocido, y que todos los muebles y el equipamiento venían ya con el lugar, con lo cual no tenía que preocuparse por llevarse nada más que sus cosas. Podía simplemente tocar la puerta y ahorrarse la espera, pero también había una buena posibilidad de que Stan decidiera ignorarlo, así que decidió esperar a que él salga.

Pero las horas pasaron, y cuando Kohaku miró su teléfono ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Su estómago rugía prácticamente, lo cual no ayudaba a la molestia que de por sí sentía en su abdomen por la herida que poco a poco comenzaba a cicatrizarse, y los puntos que tenía de la operación. Sólo porque estaba aburrida, le mandó otro mensaje a Xeno diciendo que seguía esperando en la puerta, y él la tranquilizó diciéndole que había hablado con Stan por teléfono y estaba pronto a salir. Aunque al mismo tiempo le hizo latir el corazón con mucha rapidez, no sabía qué iba a suceder, pero faltaba poco para descubrirlo. Se armó de fuerza mental, y cuando estaba por guardar el teléfono en su bolso, la puerta se abrió y ella no llegó a acomodarse, por lo que cayó de espaldas al piso.

Lo primero que vio fue los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Stan, y le pareció oír una inspiración brusca. Tantos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante, y parecía lo mismo para él, que no movía un músculo. No podía quedarse así mucho más, así que se giró de costado y se levantó, para evitar sentir el dolor de presionar su abdomen al sentarse directamente. Se puso de pie, y vio a Stan en la misma posición congelada, sólo que sus ojos estaban fijos en lo de ella. Su expresión era indescifrable, pero a la vez podía verse una tormenta en aquellos profundos ojos azules. Kohaku, sin pensarlo, dio unos pasos hacia él, su cuerpo impulsándose solo hacia adelante para darle un abrazo. Pero le sorprendió que el rubio dio unos pasos para atrás, evitando su contacto. Nunca, nunca antes él la había rechazado, y ahora la estaba mirando y retrocedía como si ella fuera un fantasma. Con tristeza, Kohaku dejó sus brazos caer a sus costados, y sus ojos no tardaron en sentirse húmedos.

\- Perdóname, Stan –le dijo con la voz queda, tratando de no desarmarse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –él le contestó con el mismo tono, parecía como si cada palabra que pronunciaba le doliera.

\- Quiero que hablemos. No te vayas.

\- ¿Cómo...? –Iba a preguntarle cómo lo sabía, pero se percató de que ella llevaba puesto el saco negro de Xeno, esa ropa era inconfundible. Y era obvio que el encargado la había dejado pasar, pese a sus órdenes– Ya son dos que no saben guardar la lengua

\- ¿Por qué te vas? Y tampoco entiendo por qué me estás dejando, y más sin decir nada... sin despedirte. No puedo ni pensar que si no me hubiera animado a preguntarle a Xeno dónde estabas, quizás hubiera sido demasiado tarde –todavía podía controlar su voz, pero no evitar que algunas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaran por sus mejillas– ¿Cómo puedes apartarme de tu vida así de fácil? ¿Tan poco signifiqué realmente para ti, como para no merecer un adiós cara a cara?

Kohaku sabía que no era así, que de seguro no había sido fácil para él, y posiblemente había sido el acto menos egoísta que había conocido, todo por protegerla...de él. Pero necesitaba sacudirlo, necesitaba hacerlo sincerarse. Le pidió perdón mentalmente, porque sabía que de alguna forma lo estaba lastimando, pero no encontraba otra forma en ese momento, y no sobraba el tiempo. Le estrujó el corazón ver que Stan cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y apretaba su mandíbula, mientras miraba al piso. Seguramente estaba negando interiormente las últimas dos preguntas, pero pasaron varios segundos y no contestó nada, así que ella continuó.

\- Te ruego que me disculpes, Stan... recordé que te dije algo muy injusto en mi estado de shock. No pienso que eres un monstruo. Salvaste mi vida, me protegiste, y yo te dije algo así sin pensarlo. No eres así, no eres eso que dije.

\- Sí lo soy –Finalmente contestó, con una sonrisa triste– Si no hubiera escuchado tu grito, seguramente le hubiera disparado en la cabeza a ese hombre, sin remordimiento alguno. La posibilidad de quitar esa vida no me generó ninguna emoción o conflicto. Más bien lo contrario, lo deseé por un momento. Ni yo puedo negar que eso no fue muy humano.

\- Pero lo hiciste para protegerme. No pretendo justificarte, y tendrás que vivir con eso el resto de tu vida, lo sabes mejor que yo. Pero no lo consideraste por gusto o perversión, fue un acto de defensa, ahora lo sé. Nunca había visto a alguien disparar a una persona, y tenías una mirada tan fría... el miedo habló por mí, fue una respuesta inconsciente. Ya está, ya pasó... Yo estoy bien, y viva, gracias a ti. Y tú no le quitaste la vida a nadie, aunque lo hayas pensado, y fue una decisión tuya no matarlo, lo hubieras hecho igual si realmente lo querías, escuchando o no mi grito. Eres...no, fuiste militar, es inevitable que esas cosas pasen por tu cabeza.

\- Te lastimé Kohaku, y podría volverlo a hacer. No quiero arriesgarte a eso de nuevo, no lo vale.

\- ¡¿En qué momento me lastimaste?! –levantó la voz, exasperada– Ese día me protegiste, y si estás hablando de lo que pasó la noche anterior, ya te dije lo que pensaba. Más bien yo te lastimé a ti, y por eso te estoy pidiendo disculpas.

\- ¡¿Y si vuelvo a hacerlo?! –Ahora él abandonó su serenidad, exponiendo el miedo que lo carcomía– O si me vuelvo loco, o tengo algún otro episodio peligroso o inestable mentalmente, ¿qué?

\- Si eso ocurre, ya veremos cómo afrontarlo, Stan. No puedes vivir alejándote de las personas sólo porque te preocupa la posibilidad de que algo malo ocurra. Eso no es vida, ni te lo mereces...

\- Apenas estamos saliendo hace no más de dos meses, y ya te hice vivir al menos tres situaciones así difíciles, los números no son muy tranquilizantes para ti, Kohaku.

\- Y aquí estoy, ¿no? –Le dijo con seguridad, dando un paso adelante– Como ves, no fue suficiente para rechazarte, y no lo será tampoco. ¿Por qué piensas que eres el único que puede decidir lo que quiero o no para mi vida? No puedo obligarte a estar conmigo, así como tú no puedes elegir por mí si quiero soportar esas cosas o no. Cada uno toma sus decisiones. Y no sé tú, pero yo sigo queriendo estar a tu lado, incluso después de todo esto.

Dio unos pasos más hacia él, se sentía demasiado lejos de él, real y metafóricamente. Pero Stan volvió a retroceder, sin mirarla a los ojos. Eso la terminó por quebrar, la entristecía mucho ver la inseguridad de él, y que aun después de decirle eso ni siquiera considerara aflojar un poco. ¿Qué tan hermético se había vuelto? ¿Qué tanto pensaba rechazar su propia felicidad, y negarle la de ella, sólo por miedos? Esta vez no se molestó en callar el sollozo que salió de su boca, ni secar sus lágrimas. Sólo pudo decir, con todo el dolor y la impotencia que sentía:

\- ¿Por qué me alejas?

Stan la miró, y su garganta se cerró cuando escuchó la voz quebrada de la joven que no supo en qué momento se había enamorado tanto. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mitad empatía y mitad lucha con sus propios sentimientos. Lo único que quería en su vida, si podía ser egoísta y feliz, era volver a tenerla en sus brazos y nunca soltarla, ella le había devuelto las ganas de vivir el día a día, y de pensar en un futuro. Pero no quería eso, si implicaba condenarla a una vida de cautela y accidentes, ella no se lo merecía por más que estuviera dispuesta.

No sabía cómo iba a hacer desde ese día en adelante, esa semana que ella estuvo en el hospital fue una tortura para él. No sólo estar pendiente de su estado de salud y rezando por su recuperación, sino saber que de todas formas había decidido no volver a verla nunca más, ni su preciosa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes del color del más precioso mar, ni escuchar su dulce voz llamar su nombre de una forma que su corazón latía tan fuerte. Si podía pedir un último deseo, sería el de abrazarla y besarla una vez más, pero que ese momento dure para toda la eternidad. No necesitaba que ella le diga que lo amaba, él ya lo hacía lo suficiente por los dos, y estaba bien con eso. Kohaku era su luz, era la única que podía rescatarlo del infierno que tenía asegurado. Ella tampoco se merecía esa responsabilidad, y él no iba a pedírselo jamás, pero así se sentía. Nunca nada le había costado tanto como ese momento, motivo por el cual había preferido irse sin verla, era demasiado para él recordar lo que ya no podía tener, lo que había perdido. Así que resumió su respuesta lo más que pudo, a lo más esencial.

\- Porque no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti, pero no puedo soportar perderte otra vez.

\- Nunca me perdiste, Stan

Escucharlo decir eso fue demasiado, prácticamente una confesión de amor implícita en esas dolorosas palabras, y a la vez sintió por primera vez que tenía esperanzas de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ella sabía que él no quería dejarla, lo sabía... pero ahora necesitaba que él mismo lo aceptara, tenía que derribar sus duras defensas, exponer su corazón blindado. Sin importarle que otra vez retrocediera, en dos grandes pasos cubrió la distancia que los separaba y se abrazó a él. Stan se quedó muy quieto, y muy tenso, con las manos en el aire, como si tuviera miedo de tocarla.

\- Suéltame Kohaku –le dijo con voz débil.

\- No lo haré –se abrazó con más fuerza a su cintura.

\- Suéltame, por favor.

\- No, no te soltaré. No lo hice, y no lo haré.

\- Te lo ruego, no puedo... suéltame.

Esas últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles, pero Kohaku sintió la desesperación de Stan en ellas.

\- Si quieres que te suelte, vas a tener que obligarme –miró hacia arriba, para encontrarse con sus angustiados ojos azules– Mírame a los ojos y dímelo... dime sinceramente desde tu corazón que no quieres verme nunca más, que no me quieres a tu lado, y que apenas cruces esa puerta no volverás a pensar en mí. Si haces eso, entonces te soltaré, y desapareceré de tu vida completamente, te doy mi palabra.

En los eternos segundos que Kohaku esperó su respuesta, sin correrle la mirada, sintió cómo respiraba entrecortadamente, cómo su cuerpo se estremecía. Esa había sido su última carta, si él le negaba eso ya no había vuelta atrás, definitivamente había tomado su decisión, y ella lo respetaría, aunque le rompiera el corazón. Nunca había visto a Stan llorar, pero podía ver con claridad cómo los ojos turbios de él dejaban caer lágrimas silenciosas, una tras otra. Para que eso sucediera, era porque de verdad lo había llevado al límite, para bien o para mal. Podía sentir como el corazón de él martillaba contra su pecho, y el de ella también lo hacía. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos segundos o minutos pasaron, el tiempo se había congelado a su alrededor. Pero en lugar de responder, Stan la abrazó, tan fuerte que rozaba el dolor, como esa noche en que se despertó de la pesadilla, aliviado de ver que no la había perdido, que había sido sólo un mal sueño.

\- ¿Cómo esperas que te diga eso? ¿Cómo esperas que te olvide, cuando te convertiste en alguien imprescindible para mí? –A medida que dejaba salir esas palabras, se volvían casi ininteligibles cuando se combinaban con sus sollozos, sin poder contenerlos– ¿Cómo esperas que te diga que no te quiero a mi lado, cuando no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarte?

El corazón de Kohaku se saltó varios latidos al escuchar eso, no sólo al confirmar que él no quería dejarla, sino que...la amaba, y tanto. Ella sabía que todo lo que él la consentía y mimaba, era porque la quería y le gustaba mucho, pero que admitiera que era amor... Eso la hizo recordar fugazmente la conversación que tuvo con Xeno la mañana anterior. Estaba cada vez más segura que también lo amaba, no llegaría a tales extremos por él si sólo fuese una fascinación, una mera atracción pasajera. Le devolvió el abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo, y sintió tanto alivio por escuchar sus sinceros sentimientos que también rompió en llanto, pero esta vez no era de angustia o tristeza, sino de felicidad. Cuando pensó que ya podía hablar sin ser interrumpida por sollozos, le respondió.

\- Entonces no te vayas, por favor. No tomes ese vuelo –sin romper el abrazo, se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos otra vez– No sé si lo que siento es amor, creo que sí, pero nunca me había enamorado antes ni me sentido así en tan poco tiempo... lo que sí sé, es que no quiero estar sin ti, y que todo el tiempo que pensé en la posibilidad de que no podríamos estar más juntos me hizo sentir triste como nunca, un vacío horrible. No te puedo prometer mi vida, pero sé que no quiero estar con nadie más, y que haría lo imposible por seguir a tu lado. Eso es lo que puedo asegurarte, lo que siento honestamente. No sé si es suficiente para ti, o para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Suficiente? –sonrió un poco, mientras soltaba una mano de su firme abrazo para acariciarle la mejilla– Estaba dispuesto a estar contigo todo el tiempo que me lo permitieras, incluso si no llegabas a amarme nunca. Quizás es lamentable, y sientas pena por mí por pensar de esa forma... pero desde que entraste a mi vida y luego comenzamos a salir juntos, pude ver una luz brillante en mi vida que hace años no me alcanzaba. No sé cómo iba a ser para olvidarte o vivir sin ti, pero también estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de proteger tu luz. Pero si insistes y me aceptas... –respiró muy profundamente– y si algún día me amas también, no creo llegar a conocer otra felicidad y paz así en mi vida. Lo único que me apena es que tengas que lidiar con todas mis mochilas y mi oscuridad.

\- Si somos dos, entonces el peso se hará más liviano, ¿no crees? –Le sonrió, mientras apoyaba su mano encima de la de él.

\- Eres realmente preciosa, mi amor.

Kohaku se sonrojó profundamente, y abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso. Estaba acostumbrada a que la llamara "preciosa", más que su propio nombre, pero ahora sí Stan acababa de confesar bastante directamente su amor por ella, y le llegó directo al corazón.

\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan adorable?

\- Es... es la primera vez que alguien me llama así...y que tú lo haces. No digo el apodo, sino... ya sabes –le costaba hasta decirlo, inesperadamente la puso tímida.

\- ¿Que te llame "mi amor"? –La vio sonrojarse más si eso era posible– Es que eso eres, ahora que no me lo niego a mí mismo. Sabes...en cierta forma es como una primera vez para mí también. No es la primera vez que lo digo, lo reconozco... pero es la primera vez que lo siento con todo mi corazón, y ya no tengo miedo de admitirlo. Te amo, Kohaku.

\- Oh... –Su corazón latió más fuerte y rápido que nunca, al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras. Y entonces se dio cuenta, que escuchar esas dulces palabras correspondía perfectamente con lo que sentía cuando pensaba en cuánto lo quería y en lo que él significaba para ella. Entonces, ¿sí era amor? – Stan, gracias. No sólo por tus sentimientos, sino porque... porque me hiciste darme cuenta... estoy bastante segura que me siento igual hacia ti –Guió la mano que tenía apoyaba en su mejilla hasta su corazón, para que él sienta cuán fuerte latía por él– Creo que estoy siendo sincera, si te digo que también te amo.

Stan sintió un calor casi abrasivo en su pecho, pero era reconfortante, lo estaba abriendo y purificando. ¿Podía ser posible, tanta felicidad? Comenzó a arrodillarse, llevando a Kohaku con él, hasta que terminaron sentados en el piso, todavía abrazados a medias. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, e inhaló profundamente, absorbiendo el eco de esas últimas palabras y grabándolas en su corazón. Pero un segundo después de cerrar sus ojos y sentir cómo una renovada paz y esperanza lo envolvían, disfrutando la calidez del cuerpo de Kohaku contra el suyo, de sentirla entre sus brazos sabiendo que iba a seguir allí por un tiempo más, y para colmo de su dicha saber que su amor era completamente correspondido, los labios de ella se apoyaron en los de él. Se habían besado incontables veces, pero esta vez era el primero en que lo hacían reconociendo los profundos sentimientos que compartían. No sabía de dónde venía tanta sensibilidad, quizás se la estaba permitiendo y liberando por primera vez en tantos años, pero esa realización le hizo soltar unas lágrimas más, que humedecieron ligeramente el rostro de ella.

Dejó de sentir los labios de Kohaku contra los de él, no... demasiado pronto, pero un instante después volvió a sentirlos... en su rostro. Ella se había percatado de esas últimas lágrimas, y ahora se las estaba secando con sus besos. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de tanto amor, y no sabía si quedarse quieto y dejarla consolarlo, si abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, o si besarla hasta que la sensación del tiempo dejara de existir. Bueno, podía hacer todas, en ese orden. Pero también en ese momento, cuando comenzaba a serenarse y "bajar a tierra", aunque se sintiera en el cielo, fue cuando notó que la ropa de Kohaku se sentía ligeramente fría y húmeda. Eso no correspondía con la calidez de su cuerpo debajo de la tela... ¿y por qué estaría mojada? La tarde anterior había llovido... ¿acaso ella había estado esperándolo desde ese momento?

\- Kohaku, espera un momento. ¿Cuánto hace que estabas por aquí? Estás un poco mojada, ahora me doy cuenta.

\- Hmmm... desde ayer a la tarde, cuando salí de la escuela. No atendías el teléfono, y el encargado no me dejó entrar en un principio porque dijo que no estabas, así que esperé hasta que salieras, lo cual no sucedió. Y me mojé con la lluvia, no tenía paraguas y no quería irme de aquí por si salías.

\- ¿Es en serio? –la vio asentir, bajando la mirada– ¿Hace un día entero que estabas acá? ¿Comiste siquiera?

\- Sí, anoche. De casualidad Xeno venía a visitarte, y ahí me vio esperando. Me dio su saco para abrigarme, y me compró comida. Y a la madrugada el encargado me dejó entrar finalmente, pero estuve esperando en tu puerta hasta que salías. Tenía miedo que no me abrieras si sabías que estaba acá, así que esperé...

\- ¿Anoche? ¿O sea que no comiste nada desde entonces? ¿Y estás mojada desde ayer? –Preguntó incrédulo, y ella asintió un poco avergonzada, lo que lo hizo sentir frío a él ahora. No quería interrumpir el hermoso momento que estaban disfrutando minutos antes, pero no podía ignorar cómo ella debía sentirse, y todo por él– Necesitas comer y darte un baño caliente, o te enfermarás.

\- Lo sé, pero... –Sabía que Stan tenía razón, pero a la vez odiaba abandonar tan abruptamente ese momento inolvidable.

\- Sin "peros". No puedo seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo sabiendo eso ahora. Hmm, como estaba por irme no hay casi comida, creo que unas galletas quizás. ¿Qué prefieres primero, comer o darte un baño? Puedo ir a comprar algo mientras te bañas.

\- No, no te vayas. Me conformo con esas galletas por ahora, de verdad. Y ahora que lo pienso, no vendría mal usar el baño un momento, pero me había olvidado de todas esas cosas desde que entré. Y quizás que voy a sonar como una niña caprichosa, pero quiero estar un poco más como estábamos antes.

\- Yo también, pero... –se le ocurrió algo, y sonrió– ¿Y qué dices si te acompaño en un relajante baño, mientras comes esas galletas?

\- Suena perfecto, ese es mi Stan de siempre–le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada de volvérsela a ver en su bello rostro, y se le acercó para darle un corto beso.

A decir verdad, ahora que se había calmado, su cuerpo parecía haber despertado sus necesidades básicas que venía conteniendo y postergando, así que en cuanto se puso de pie fue rápidamente al baño antes de que Stan se le uniera. Unos minutos después, mientras la bañera se llenaba, él le alcanzó un cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental, lo cual ella aprovechó para bromear al respecto.

\- ¿Esto es una indirecta para decirme que tengo mal aliento? –Rió avergonzada– Bueno, no te culpo, no me lavo los dientes desde hace casi un día.

\- Puede ser –sonrió con picardía– Aunque no tengo problema en seguir besándote todo el día así como estás, sabes.

\- Gracias, pero no gracias, prefiero que sea más agradable para ambos.

\- Voy a buscar unas toallas y lo demás, ya vuelvo.

Ahora sí que se sentía más cómoda y relajada. Se miró en el espejo, y comprobó que se veía demacrada, aunque eso mejoraría con un poco de descanso y alimentación. Lo importante era que Stan iba a quedarse, que seguirían estando juntos. Poco a poco, iba a ayudarlo a superar sus problemas, a vaciar al menos una parte de la pesada mochila que llevaba en su espalda, estaba segura de eso. Cuando la bañera se llenó lo suficiente, se desvistió y se metió dentro. Suspiró de puro gusto al sentir el agua caliente reconfortar su cuerpo frío, y un momento después Stan volvió a entrar, con unas toallas en una mano, y una banqueta en la otra, e hizo un último viaje para traer una bandeja con un plato de galletas y un té. Se desvistió, mientras Kohaku se corría hacia adelante para dejarle lugar, y en cuanto se acomodó dentro de la espaciosa bañera, ella se recostó contra él.

Kohaku comprobó una vez más que definitivamente no había mejor lugar que entre los brazos de él, y se permitió relajarse y cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que tanto había extrañado y que tanto temía no volver a sentir. Pero unos segundos después sintió algo sólido tratando de hacer lugar entre sus labios, y cuando abrió sus ojos vio que era una galleta que Stan le estaba dando. Ella rió divertida por la insistencia y mordió un trozo, y como él parecía decidido a alimentarla, se dejó consentir. También le quiso dar de beber el té, pero resultó ser más torpe e incómodo, así que lo terminó haciendo ella para evitar derramarlo dentro del agua. Cuando se sintió satisfecha, se recostó más sobre el amplio y cálido pecho de Stan, y él la abrazó, mientras le daba tiernos besos en su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo es que no hicimos algo como esto antes? –Preguntó Kohaku, con una sonrisa tonta de pura felicidad.

\- No sé, pero podemos implementarlo a partir de ahora, se siente bien. Aunque la próxima vez creo que mejoraría el menú, y podríamos tomar unas copas de vino. ¿Cómo te suena?

\- De lo mejor. Pero, aunque no quisieras mimarnos con tantos gustos, también estaría bien, sólo con estar así contigo me alcanza.

\- Lo mismo digo, preciosa –Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella, pensando que estuvo a punto de perderse algo así por el resto de su vida– De tener la valija y el pasaje listo a algo como esto en menos de una hora... sólo tú puedes cambiar tanto mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Comparto el sentimiento. Gracias Stan, por todo.

\- No, yo debería agradecerte una vez más. Pero para no cansarte con palabras, te lo demostraré todos los días, tenlo por seguro.

\- No eres de muchas palabras, y nunca me cansarás en ningún aspecto. Contigo tengo entretenimiento para tres vidas –rió divertida.

\- Trataré de hacerle honor a eso, aunque prefiero que sea del tipo que te haga reír así, tu felicidad es uno de los mejores sonidos de la vida.

Se quedaron disfrutando del baño hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse, y recién entonces se decidieron a salir. Kohaku se levantó primero, y ahí fue cuando Stan vio por primera vez los puntos de la herida de bala, y su sonrisa se borró. Ella lo notó cuando se estaba cubriendo con la toalla, y suspiró mientras le tomaba la mano.

\- No te preocupes, casi no molesta ya –mintió un poco, la verdad era que todavía le dolía, pero no quería preocuparlo ni deprimirlo– Quedará una pequeña cicatriz y nada más, todo estará bien, será solamente un mal recuerdo.

\- Sí.

\- Tengo un poco de sueño, el baño me relajó mucho. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

\- No tienes que preguntarlo ya.

Quería devolverle el buen ánimo, pero para eso tenía que cambiar de tema o distraerlo. Stan había sacado una de sus camisas de la valija para que ella se cambie, la que ella más solía usar. Después de que él también saliera de la bañera y se vistiera, se recostaron juntos en la cama. Kohaku se abrazó al cuerpo de él, y enredaron sus piernas. Ese hubiera sido un hermoso momento para disfrutar de unirse en cuerpo y alma, los sentimientos cálidos y amorosos de ambos desbordaban como nunca, pero lamentablemente no podían hacer nada de eso hasta que pasaran al menos una o dos semanas, que le quitaran los puntos y que ella tuviera el permiso de hacer su vida "normal". Aunque podían ser cuidadosos, sabía que Stan no accedería tampoco, porque incluso la tensión del inexplicable placer que él solía darle podía ser dolorosa para ella, así que tendrían que conformarse con abrazos y besos por un tiempo, era casi injusto.

Kohaku levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, y acercó su mano a la mejilla de él. Cuando finalmente lo vio volverá sonreír un poco, cerró los ojos y se adelantó para darle un beso. Stan la rodeó con una delicada firmeza de sus fuertes brazos, y compartieron muchos besos más, uno tras otro, disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez de sus labios y de largas caricias y tiernos abrazos por un buen rato. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban, allí se hallaba su felicidad y la esperanza de un buen mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¡ACHIS!

Kohaku se sentía horrible. Era obvio que haberse empapado bajo la lluvia toda una tarde, y nunca haberse cambiado las ropas hasta casi un día entero después, iba a tener sus consecuencias. Pensaba que aquel delicioso baño de agua caliente de la tarde anterior le había reconfortado el cuerpo, pero más bien parecía que los síntomas de la gripe estaban esperando a que ella baje la guardia para atacarla. Producto de lo cual, por la noche había sentido su cuerpo muy pesado, aunque estuviera cómoda y aliviada por la presencia de Stan abrazándola, y ya sospechaba que estaba incubando algo. Y ese "algo" se manifestó medio día después como una potente gripe, y el cansancio y dolor muscular se sumaba al dolor de cabeza, los estornudos y una leve fiebre.

No ayudó para nada el modo pulpo humano de Stan, que inconscientemente en sus sueños se enredó en ella, empeorando la sensación de calor y de pesadez, pero no quería despertarlo ni protestar porque él había sido quien peor lo había pasado esa última semana. No dejaban de venírsele a la cabeza las imágenes de él llorando abiertamente, completamente quebrado, llegando al límite de sus emociones. Y minutos después, la forma en que se le había declarado... no había sido un cuento de princesas romántico, pero le llegaron al corazón cada una de sus sinceras y dolorosas palabras. Se le llenaba el corazón de una sensación cálida cuando pensaba en lo primero, y al mismo tiempo se le rompía de pensar qué tan solo se había sentido tanto tiempo como para pensar tan miserablemente de él mismo.

Y había algo más que se había dado cuenta cuando se encontró con él, que su mente procesó pero dejó en un segundo plano, y era que la ropa de Stan tenía un apestoso olor a humo. La casa estaba limpia porque él la iba a dejar en perfectas condiciones, pero estaba más que segura que se había fumado una generosa cantidad de cigarrillos en el balcón, porque antes de darse ese baño juntos, en él y sus ropas se podía sentir ese desagradable olor. Incluso en su boca, cuando se besaron pudo notarlo. Sabía que Stan seguía fumando, pero como él respetaba que a Kohaku no le gustaba sentir el rastro del humo y del olor, ya no lo hacía en su presencia o dentro de la casa. Y ella se imaginaba que todos esos días que pasaron separados, sumados a la inestabilidad emocional que él había sufrido, lo habían vuelto una chimenea andante.

Pero ahora Kohaku estaba para él, para ayudarlo. Ser su pilar, compartir el peso de su mochila, y tomarle fuerte la mano para sacarlo a la luz que tanto se merecía. El problema estaba en que Stan era el que tenía que querer y desear eso, ella no podía forzarlo, o sería todo como una máscara, una falacia temporal. Los demonios de Stan eran grandes, sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de verlo sonreír y que deseara vivir una vida plena él mismo, en vez de resignarse a lo que quedaba. Alzó una mano para apoyarla en el bello rostro de él, tenía una expresión tan pacífica ahora que lo único que quería era abrazarlo muy fuerte y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien. Esos momentos eran cuando una emoción indescriptible brotaba de su pecho, una certeza de que ese era el camino que ella quería recorrer. Se abrazó al pecho de él lo más fuerte que pudo, queriendo transmitir su decisión y confianza a los sueños de aquel maravilloso pero atormentado hombre que le había vuelto patas arriba su mundo, y cómo.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo bajo el reconfortante contacto de Stan, que le acariciaba el pelo, el cuello y la espalda de una forma que sólo invitaba a seguir descansando todo el día ahí junto a él. Si era día de semana y tenía que ir a la escuela, no le importaba en lo más mínimo en ese momento. Sentía la cara arder, y no era por vergüenza, sino por la ligera fiebre que tenía. Pensándolo mejor, no era que no le importaba no moverse de ahí por horas, sino que realmente no podía, de lo pesado que sentía su cuerpo. Ella era fuerte y tenía buenas defensas, rara vez se enfermaba, pero cuando lo hacía era un tormento sentirse así. Por lo menos en ese momento tenía el consuelo de estar muy bien acompañada, y sospechaba que igual de bien cuidada y mimada.

\- Buen día, preciosa.

\- Buen día, precioso.

\- No me robes mi línea, dejará de ser especial.

\- No tengo la culpa de que seas precioso para mí.

\- Diciendo cosas así tan temprano, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

\- Lo que se te ocurra para hacerme sentir mejor, odio no tener fuerzas para moverme.

\- Ooooh, déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ti entonces. Comencemos por...

Kohaku vio la divertida pero dulce sonrisa de él mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella, lo cual ya comenzaba a hacerla sentir mejor. Stan le dio un beso en la frente, y después otro, y otro, tan delicados como las caricias de una pluma. Continuó bajando por sus sienes, de un lado y del otro, y luego por sus mejillas, y poco a poco cubriendo toda su cara de esos divinos besos. Adoraba la sensación cálida que le provocaban, pero más aún adoraba que fuesen de él, y verlo con esa mínima sonrisa juguetona en las comisuras de su boca. Cuando la punta de su nariz recibió un beso, rió tontamente, lo cual lo hizo repetirlo varias veces más. Y a continuación hizo un camino de besos que delineó los labios de ella, centímetro por centímetro, hasta recorrerlos por completo.

En cualquier otro momento, Kohaku se hubiera encendido con eso, pero esta vez sentía tanta inocencia y dulzura de parte de Stan, que no hizo más que sentir su cariño. Claro que no iba a terminar sin unir los labios de ambos en un largo beso, que sólo interrumpió para que pudieran respirar con más comodidad.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó con ese acaramelado y profundo tono de voz que lo caracterizaba.

\- Hmmm, creo que funcionó un poco, pero necesitaré mucho más de eso para recuperarme –respondió con picardía.

\- Nada me gusta más que complacerte.

Una vez más, Kohaku se dejó mimar, y para cuando Stan terminó con su segunda ronda de esos suaves e inocentes besos, ella estaba prácticamente ronroneando. Lamentaba en lo más profundo de su alma que no pudieran hacer más que eso, porque todavía tenía para al menos un par de semanas hasta que cicatrizara su herida, y no podía forzarla, además de que todavía tenía los puntos de la cirugía en su abdomen. Se quedaron dormitando un rato más abrazados, hasta que el estómago de Kohaku protestó por falta de una comida sustanciosa. Por supuesto que Stan lo había escuchado, y eso le bastó para no demorar ni un minuto más en deshacer el abrazo y levantarse.

\- Voy a hacer un buen desayuno, ayer no comiste más que algunas galletitas, y ahora que lo pienso ni cenamos. Pero tendré que ir a comprar algo decente primero, sigo sin tener nada en la despensa. Vas a tener que esperar un rato, sigue descansando mientras tanto.

No tenían que decírselo dos veces, no tenía ganas de otra cosa que no fuera intentar dormir, en especial porque no había pasado una buena noche de descanso, y las caricias de Stan la habían relajado lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez en esa mañana, lo hizo al sentir una seguidilla de besos en su mejilla. Esa sí podía ser una buena forma de despertarse todos los días, en vez de la molesta alarma del teléfono. Pero antes de que pudiera devolverle la muestra de cariño, Stan apoyó sobre las piernas de ella una bandeja de madera que tenía unas patas en los extremos, de tal forma que se sostenía segura sobre el colchón... eso sí era un desayuno completo en la cama, y uno muy abundante: Tostadas, huevos, galletas, miel, kasutera, frutas troceadas como manzanas, naranjas y bananas, y finalmente una generosa taza de té.

\- Wow... dime que esto es para los dos.

\- No, yo tengo otra –señaló con una sonrisa otra bandeja que se apoyaba sobre la mesa de luz.

\- ¿No es demasiado? Y la tuya es más chica, no tiene sentido que yo coma más que tú.

\- Come lo que quieras, pero desde anteayer a la noche que no te llenas el estómago a diferencia de mí, no pensaba escatimarte la comida. Y ese té te va a hacer muy bien, aunque puede picar y resultarte fuerte, pero es excelente para la gripe.

\- ¿Qué tiene? –Alzó la taza y la olió, sintiendo en efecto una nota picante.

\- Mucho jengibre, miel y limón, y un toque de menta.

\- Mmm, huele bien –Le dio un sorbo, y se estremeció involuntariamente.

\- ¿Demasiado picante y ácido?

\- Sí...y frescura no le falta, pero está bien, la miel ayuda mucho. ¿Esta es tu receta secreta?

\- No, me la enseñó una cantante. Me dijo que más de una vez le salvó un recital, cuando el día anterior se pasaba tomando varios litros de este té.

\- Espero que me funcione a mí entonces.

Se sentó derecha en la cama, y se acercó la bandeja un poco más para estar cómoda. Su cuerpo le agradeció inmediatamente cuando ingresó el primer bocado del delicioso kasutera, un bizcocho japonés muy alto y esponjoso, era como comer una nube que se deshacía en la boca. Esa comida se sentía tan reconfortante, que no pudo contener un gemido de satisfacción y que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro. Notó que Stan la miraba y le sonrió con las mejillas llenas de comida, estaba segura que lucía como un hámster, pero se alegró de escucharlo reír al disfrutar la graciosa imagen. Se inclinó a un costado y apoyó la cabeza contra el brazo de él, a modo de cariño y agradecimiento, aunque Stan luego se movió para abrazarla, mientras seguía desayunando con su mano libre, los dos en un agradable silencio.

Pero Kohaku seguía debatiéndose consigo misma la cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado para proponerle a Stan algo que tenía en mente con respecto a su tóxico hábito fumador. No quería obligarlo a nada, porque entendía que cada cual tenía sus gustos y costumbres, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la raíz de ese hábito de Stan era por una debilidad emocional, y eso era lo peligroso, que era un desquite, y no algo que hacía por placer. Bueno, eso y que tanto humo y nicotina le iban a destrozar los pulmones los próximos años si seguía así, recortando su vida. Y ella quería ver a Stan sano por muchos años más, estén juntos o no. Pero si seguía esperando el "momento indicado", este nunca iba a suceder, así que decidió sacar el tema de una vez.

\- Stan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

\- Claro preciosa, lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué tan importante para ti es fumar?

\- ¿Importante? –Alzó las cejas– No, no diría que es importante o decisivo en mi vida

\- ¿Lo haces solamente por hábito entonces? Ya me lo habías contado una vez, por qué empezaste y lo que simbolizaba para ti... pero estaba pensando que quizás no sea necesario que sigas lastimándote con eso. Con todo eso, lo de tu amigo, y con fumar, que se sabe que es dañino.

\- El cigarrillo calma la ansiedad, me tranquiliza –se encogió de hombros.

\- Hay otras opciones más naturales con esos beneficios, podemos buscarlas.

\- ¿Quieres que deje de fumar?

\- Quiero que vivas mucho tiempo... y me gustaría que dejes esa parte de tu pasado que te ata, atrás. Ya sé que estoy sonando egoísta, pero... quiero que pienses en tu futuro, que desees un futuro, con todas tus fuerzas. Te pasaron cosas horribles, lo sabemos, pero... no estás solo. Lo tienes a Xeno, me tienes a mí, para acompañarte y apoyarte.

\- Kohaku... –Sus ojos azules se volvieron turbios.

\- No voy a juzgarte, pero estoy suponiendo, y creo que acertadamente, que la semana que estuve en el hospital fumaste mucho, demasiado. Lo noté en tu ropa, en tu piel, en tu pelo y en tu boca. Sé que fue duro para ti lo que pasó, pero me preocupa que sea un desquite, que no vaya a hacer más que seguir dañándote físicamente. Y me importas y te quiero demasiado, como para pensar que estés haciendo un daño irreversible a tu cuerpo cuando todavía estás a tiempo de evitarlo. Eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante... y también una vida conmigo me gustaría pensar, aunque es demasiado pronto para decirlo quizás –se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo– Y me aterra pensar que, si todo va bien, y seguimos juntos más adelante... que te enfermes de los pulmones o algo así, y...no quiero ni decirlo, pero se entiende el punto.

\- Sí, lo entiendo –Tomó una de las manos de Kohaku en la suya, y la acercó a su cara para darle un beso– y me emociona que te importe tanto, o que pienses en esas cosas por mí, gracias Kohaku, significa mucho. Si me permito la fantasía, creo que sueño con seguir estando juntos por mucho tiempo, todo el que me queda.

\- ¿"El que te queda"? –Kohaku se estremeció– ¿Por qué dices eso? Suena horrible.

\- Todos nos vamos a morir algún día, de una cosa u otra. Puede ser natural y de viejos, de una enfermedad inesperada en cualquier momento, de un accidente o un ataque violento... es así, nada nos garantiza una vida larga y próspera, no está en nuestras manos.

\- Pero por la forma en que lo dices... no me asustes así Stan, hablaste como si tuvieras una enfermedad terminal. No... –lo miró, preocupada– ¿no la tienes, cierto?

\- No, no te preocupes, estoy medianamente sano –sonrió de costado, y lo dijo con un tono ligeramente sarcástico.

\- Entonces puede "quedarte" mucho tiempo, muchos años –Ahora Kohaku le tomó la mano a él, y se la apretó con firmeza– Sí, es tal como dices, no sabemos lo que pasará mañana, yo soy la prueba viviente de eso. Pero con más razón, piensa y vive el presente, y dalo todo también por ese futuro que quieres. Es raro decir esto, pero si visualizas un futuro conmigo, que ese sea tu motor, está bien por mí. No es falso, no lo estoy diciendo para darte falsas esperanzas, quiero que lo entiendas. Yo no estoy pensando que pasará si algún día nos peleamos, o si dejamos de gustarnos... espero que no pase nada de eso, pero no lo sabemos. Así que seré inocente, pero prefiero jugármelo todo ahora con esa esperanza. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú, Stan?

En lugar de responder, Stan se apoyó contra la pared, y cerró los ojos, mientras respiraba profundamente. Y se quedó así, un buen rato, entreabriendo ligeramente sus ojos con la mirada perdida hacia adelante. Kohaku tomó eso como que realmente lo estaba pensando, así que lo esperó con paciencia mientras seguía desayunando, para disimular el silencio y la ansiedad que sentía por saber su respuesta. ¿Había hablado demasiado? Era casi irónico, que la noche anterior Stan había sido el que dijo primero que la amaba, sorprendiéndola, y ahora era ella la que decía con toda seguridad que se lo estaba "jugando todo" por un futuro con él. No era mentira, así se sentía...la única duda que albergaba, era si de verdad el amor por él la hacía sincerarse y desear esas cosas, o si más bien estaba enamorada de la idea del amor. Sea como fuere, ahora se sentía así, y era la primera vez que le pasaba en su vida, pero no quería darle demasiadas vueltas. Finalmente, luego de un buen rato, Stan giró la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Eres increíblemente fuerte y segura, te admiro por eso, y me gusta tu inocencia e impulsividad, es refrescante. Sé lo que quiero, pero te confieso que tengo miedo de quererlo demasiado, y simplemente no puedo hacer como si ese pensamiento no estuviera ahí. Ya te lo dije ayer, y lo mantengo... estaba listo para quererte y estar contigo desde las sombras, por lo que escucharte decir esto ahora no hace más que colmarme el corazón de felicidad. Y quiero mucho más de esto, todo el tiempo de mi vida que sea posible. Y con respecto a lo de dejar de fumar... puedo intentarlo, pero no será fácil.

\- Lo sé –Asintió– Bueno, no... no lo sé porque nunca fumé ni conozco a alguien cercano que lo haya dejado, pero sé que es difícil, es una adicción, al fin y al cabo.

\- Es muy posible que tenga episodios de mucha ansiedad y frustración... que me irrite y enoje con más facilidad. Eso significa que vas a tener que lidiar con mi mal humor mucho más seguido de lo que estás acostumbrada.

\- Hmm, pero salvo por esa breve escena de celos que me hiciste una vez, nunca te vi de mal humor, o enojado.

\- Bueno, peor entonces, porque vas a conocer un lado mío que es probable que no te guste. La depresión también es una consecuencia común, muchos reaccionan de esa forma en vez de con ira. Como nunca intenté dejar de fumar, no sé cuál va a ser mi emoción negativa más frecuente. Y aunque ejercito diariamente y cuido mi alimentación, el apetito suele aumentar por la impotencia de no tener el acceso a la nicotina, y para mejorar el humor...así que no descarto subir de peso.

\- No veo el problema de eso último, habrá más de ti para querer–le sonrió con picardía mientras le pasaba la mano por el esculpido abdomen de él bajo su camisa– Y serás una almohada más mullida en la que descansar.

\- Me encantó esa respuesta tuya, preciosa –le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- Y por lo demás, podemos pensar estrategias para lidiar con cada una de esas situaciones. Puedo distraerte cuando estés ansioso, o podemos entrenar o buscar algo para que te descargues cuando estés enojado. Animarte o mimarte cuando estés triste, lo que necesites. Pero tienes que prometerme que siempre serás honesto conmigo, no intentes disimular tus emociones, ni querer agradarme todo el tiempo.

\- Siempre soy honesto contigo, no sé ser de otra forma.

\- Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo. Pero me refiero a que si te levantaste con el pie equivocado, házmelo saber, y ahí yo sabré que aunque digas cosas desagradables, es porque estás impulsado por ese ánimo.

\- Hay algo que puede mejorar cualquier estado de ánimo –sonrió felinamente ante la cara de curiosidad y atención de ella, y le susurró al oído, bajando mucho la voz– estar adentro tuyo.

\- ¡Oh, Stan! –se sonrojó intensamente ante el caliente comentario, y soltó una risita– Tenía que imaginar que dirías algo así. Pero no suena nada mal eso, creo que salgo ganando y todo, así que cuando quieras.

\- ¿Oooh? Pero qué tigresa insaciable, nunca me desilusionas. De acuerdo, voy a intentar dejar de fumar. Pero lo haré gradualmente, este no es el mejor momento para un cambio tan drástico con humores impredecibles. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Pero...quiero que lo hagas por ti, no por mí.

\- Lo hago por mí. Antes tenía algo por lo que morir... ahora tengo algo por lo que vivir.

\- Voy a robarte otra de tus frases, "diciendo cosas así, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

\- Tendré que cobrarte derechos de autor, preciosa, es lo justo.

\- Mmm, me parece bien. ¿Cuál es el precio?

\- Déjame pensar... ¿qué tal que te quedes aquí conmigo hasta que te cures de esta fea gripe?

\- Me sigo preguntando cómo es que yo siempre salgo ganando con tus "exigencias". ¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú?

\- Me salvas la vida, una y otra vez. Soy yo el afortunado más bien.

\- No, lo somos ambos.

Kohaku le sonrió dulcemente, y estiró el cuello hacia él para pedirle un beso, lo cual le complació inmediatamente. Pero también, aunque un poco tarde, se percató de algo.

\- Espera... oh, no... no deberíamos besarnos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Porque te voy a contagiar la gripe!

\- Tengo las defensas altas –le guiñó un ojo– Y aunque me contagie, ahora no tengo un trabajo al cual ausentarme.

\- ¿Podrás recuperarlo?

\- Podría. Pero no sé qué tan deshonroso se toman los japoneses una renuncia con tan poco pre-aviso.

\- El "no" ya lo tienes, no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Además, estoy segura que apreciarán tener a alguien con tu experiencia otra vez entre ellos. Te hará bien, y también será una buena distracción para ayudarte a dejar de fumar. Y es para lo que viniste a Japón, ¿no? A trabajar.

Dijo eso último muy segura, pero también en ese momento fue que recordó las palabras de Xeno de la mañana anterior, diciéndole que Stan no tenía muchos motivos para seguir viviendo en Japón, más allá de ese trabajo temporal. Se había acostumbrado a que él viviera ahí, y se manejaba como pez en el agua y su japonés había mejorado mucho, con lo cual se había olvidado de eso. Pero la realidad era que él algún día iba a terminar con ese contrato de trabajo, y entonces... ¿qué pasaría con ellos? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago de pensarlo, y no podía evitar recordar oír a Stan decir que él quería estar junto a ella por muchos años más, pero no sabía ni dónde, ni cómo. ¿Él dejaría todo para asentarse allí, o ella tendría que considerar seguirlo a él? Decidió desestimar ese pensamiento por el momento, era demasiado complicado y ansioso.

\- Sí, vine para eso. Aunque vine buscando cobre, y encontré oro –Le dio un beso en la cabeza, y como vio que ella había terminado su desayuno también, le quitó la bandeja que tenía sobre las piernas– ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

\- No hay forma de que no lo haga con todas tus atenciones. Muchas gracias, Stan.

\- Esto todavía no ha comenzado. Pienso cuidar muy bien de ti hasta que te recuperes.

\- ¿Y ya tienes pensado cómo vas a hacer eso?

\- ¿Cómo te suenan unos masajes, una sopa de pollo y verduras de almuerzo y acompañarte en la cama la mayor parte del día?

\- Creo que desde que escuché "masajes" mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y registrar otras cosas, lo siento.

\- Empecemos por eso entonces, así le devolvemos la actividad. Lo único que lamento es que no pueda terminar con el "final feliz" por ahora –le sonrió maliciosamente– Lo añadiremos a la lista para cuando te recuperes de todo.

\- Primero un baño de inmersión con un delicioso menú y vino, ahora masajes sensuales... me está gustando mucho esa lista.

\- Somos dos, aunque te confieso que me mata pensar todas esas ideas y no poder concretar ninguna, y más con una amante tan entusiasta como tú. Pero por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con esto solamente. Vamos, quítate la ropa de arriba y ponte boca abajo, voy a buscar un aceite mientras.

Como si la imagen de las posibilidades sensuales de esos masajes no bastara, cuando Kohaku le hizo caso y se dio vuelta para recostarse, Stan volvió un par de minutos después, y se subió encima de ella, con una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de la rubia, y se inclinó para comenzar a masajearle los hombros y la espalda. Ella no tardó en soltar un suspiro de placer al sentir las grandes y fuertes manos de él "amasándola", además que el aceite hacía todo mucho más fluido y agradable. Los hombros, el cuello, la espalda, los brazos... cada músculo y articulación eran tratadas con la destreza experta de ese hombre divino que parecía saber hacer todo bien. No pudo evitar sentir el familiar tirón en la parte baja de su abdomen cuando las manos de Stan bajaron por sus costados, rozando sus pechos y recorrieron de una pasada sus costillas, bajando por su cintura, y quedándose a masajear esa parte baja de su cuerpo.

Entre la posición en la que estaban, que Kohaku se estaba relajando mucho con esas atenciones y que cada tanto soltaba algún que otro suspiro o gemido en su estado de semi-desnudez, para Stan era una tortura contenerse de que ese masaje termine en otra cosa, y más porque venía con ganas de intimar con ella desde que ambos habían confesado su amor. No pudo evitar, ni le avergonzó en lo más mínimo excitarse, y por la sonrisa burlona de Kohaku era más que evidente que ella lo había notado, pero no dijo nada. Lidiando como podía con la situación, se concentró en darle el masaje y en pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no lo hiciera desearla más.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su tarea, y parecía que la joven iba a quedarse dormida de tanta relajación, con mucho cuidado terminó el masaje, y se corrió a un costado en silencio para dejarla descansar. Tuvo que contenerse de no darle un beso de lo adorable que se veía ella. Esta era un tipo de vida a la que podría acostumbrarse sin problema, y secretamente ya la estaba deseando, pero tenía la esperanza de que poco a poco llegara ese día. Aprovechó que Kohaku realmente se quedó dormida para ir a hacer más compras, e ir preparando esa sopa. Era un plato muy sencillo y humilde, pero era ideal para mejorar estados gripales, y tenía el recuerdo de su madre que se la preparaba cuando era chico, a veces hasta se hacía el enfermo para que ella le hiciera eso de comer de tanto que le gustaba. Cuidar a alguien por el que se sentía amor era una linda sensación, una que se había olvidado por completo cómo era. Stan había tenido sus novias, pero muy pocas veces había tenido sentimientos tan profundos hacia ellas, mucho menos visualizar un futuro, que sean "LA" chica.

Shit. ¿Apenas estaba empezando algo serio con Kohaku y ya pensaba esas cosas? Increíble, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Siempre se había jactado de ser un hombre medido, independiente, de los que piensan antes que actuar, y muy difícil de caer rendido a los pies de una mujer. Incluso era de los que criticaba a las personas que se volvían muy apegadas a sus parejas y pensaban más en ellos que en sí mismos. Y ahora estaba él, panza arriba como un perro entregado y moviendo el rabo cada vez que la veía. Si lo pensaba se sentía estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo que esas emociones positivas predominaran en su vida no estaba nada mal para variar. Fue entonces que recordó la honestidad de Kohaku, cuando le dijo que no sabía si se había enamorado antes o no. Ahora Stan era el que dudaba de sus experiencias, porque esto que sentía no tenía punto de comparación con sus ex novias. O nunca se había enamorado en profundidad, o esto era un nivel completamente diferente.

Incluso estaba decidido a dejar de fumar, aunque en cierta forma ya lo hacía bastante menos desde que sabía lo desagradable que era el humo y el aire viciado para Kohaku. Su castigo autoimpuesto por la culpa de la muerte de su amigo palidecía ahora, se veía difuso, y no tan necesario. No sabía si era algo bueno, pero por otro lado... tenía que reconocer que era más interesante vivir por algo o alguien en lo que creía, más que morir por eso.

Si así se sentía solamente enamorado de una mujer, ¿cuánto más cambiaría si algún día tenía su propia familia? El pensamiento lo congeló en el lugar por un breve momento, una corriente eléctrica que lo hizo estremecerse. Oh, no... ¿se estaba imaginando lo que creía...? Definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorado, ya no tenía remedio. Podía desechar el pensamiento, pero no podía ya negar el hecho que al menos lo había pensado. Se rió para sí mismo, no se reconocía. Pero para eso, si algún día tenía la "suerte" de que suceda, faltaban años, por lo menos cuatro o cinco, no apuraría algo tan importante y delicado como eso, y más porque no dependía solo de él.

El resto del día y posiblemente el siguiente también sería fiel a su promesa de cuidar a Kohaku, aprovechando que como no tenía que ir a trabajar era como un fin de semana. Disfrutaba ese trabajo de instructor de tiro que tenía, y la idea de enseñar esa disciplina le gustaba mucho más que ser él quien jalara el gatillo, sus experiencias de vida le habían hecho valorar más la vida del otro, y no quería volver a matar a nadie en lo posible. Quitar una vida, y quitarle ese ser querido a otras personas, era algo que nunca se había planteado mientras era militar, simplemente era su misión y "defendía a su país".

Eso no quitaba que le gustara la puntería y disparar, pero también podía hacerlo en blancos inanimados, como un deporte. También disfrutaba mucho de ser estratega, su puesto de capitán había llegado rápido también gracias a su pensamiento claro y eficaz, pero plasmar las ideas para que después otros maten a sus enemigos, era casi lo mismo que hacerlo él mismo, solo que la sangre no mancharía sus manos directamente. Pero podía proponerse buscar un trabajo como estratega más adelante, dentro de la policía o la seguridad nacional. "Nacional" ... era un extranjero en Japón, dudaba mucho que lo tomaran para un puesto tan sensible, pero quizás tenía más posibilidades con lo de asesor, incluso podría balancear los dos trabajos y eso sería excelente. Y si no lo tomaban, claro que podía volverse a Estados Unidos, donde su nombre seguía resonando como uno de los mejores capitanes jóvenes y estarían más que dispuestos a darle algún puesto del estilo.

Pero claro, esa emocionante idea tenía un gran problema: Kohaku. No quería dejarla atrás, pero tampoco tenía pensado quedarse a vivir en Japón por muchos años. Xeno iba a volver a la NASA en un par de meses, y tampoco le gustaba la idea de no ver más a su amigo más preciado. Era una muy difícil decisión, y la realidad era que por algo se había ido de su país, le traía muchos amargos recuerdos. Kohaku tenía su familia y amigos cerca, mientras que él no tenía a nadie realmente importante en Estados Unidos, a excepción de Xeno, y una prometedora carrera, en especial si podía demostrar que se encontraba mentalmente más estable para hacer su trabajo, aunque este no involucrara batallas.

Pensar en eso lo puso ansioso, necesitaba fumar un cigarrillo. Ah, eso también, sería uno de los últimos. Sabía que era para su bien, pero la sola idea de no poder fumar más cuando le dieran ganas ya lo estaba molestando. Tendría que racionarlos y tratar de no fumar más de dos por día... el cual iba a resultarle demasiado largo, iba a necesitar estar muy ocupado. Definitivamente por la tarde iba a llamar al empleo al que había renunciado, y ojalá lo tomaran devuelta, quizás podía hasta pedir más horas, o iba a tener que buscarse otro hobbie o deporte para ocupar el tiempo y así no pensar en fumar.

A Kohaku le tomó dos días recuperarse de la gripe, al menos lo suficiente para volver a la escuela y al trabajo. A pesar de sentirse mal, ser tan mimada por Stan era un gran consuelo. Llamaba a su familia para decirles cómo se iba sintiendo, y su amiga Kirisame le mandaba las notas que tomaba en clase y le informaba de las tareas pendientes. Pero ya había estado toda la semana anterior obligadamente acostada en una cama, por lo que no tenía intenciones de hacer lo mismo por una gripe. En cuanto su fiebre pasó y su dolor muscular disminuyó, le agradeció a Stan por todos sus cuidados, y se alegró de saber que por suerte sí lo habían tomado en su anterior trabajo, y hasta habían aceptado la propuesta de darle dos horas más a su jornada. Todo volvía a su ritmo una vez más.

Dos semanas después, y con su chequeo médico obligatorio, la buena noticia vino del lado que le sacaron las suturas de la operación, y le dijeron que en una semana más ya podía volver poco a poco a hacer ligeros entrenamientos físicos, pero para volver a su intenso ritmo usual, lo ideal sería que espere al menos un mes más. La cicatriz que le quedó en su abdomen, todavía muy visible y fresca, medía unos siete centímetros, pero a ella no le importaba tanto la apariencia, y ya no le dolía que era lo importante. Quería festejarlo de alguna forma con Stan, de seguro se iba a sentir más aliviado con la noticia. Aunque Kohaku también venía pensando en algo con respecto a su relación, y se le ocurrieron un par de idea que lo sorprenderían agradablemente, aunque para una necesitaría un poco de práctica antes. Para la otra, la principal, era algo que había planeado hacer el día de su accidente, de hecho, había salido a comprar eso que necesitaba para hacerlo. Ahora tenía su segunda oportunidad, y ya se podía imaginar la cara de Stan... nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero le contó a Kirisame y le pareció una genial idea.

Como el viernes a la noche lo tenía libre del trabajo en el restaurante de ramen, se adelantó y llamó a Stan para contarle las novedades, y pedirle si se podía reservar esa noche para que se vean. Obviamente él aceptó, y le propuso encargarse de la cena. Kohaku nunca le diría que no a sus excelentes habilidades culinarias, y lo que tenía en mente no iba a ser afectado por eso. Una de las cosas que quería hacer era sorprenderlo con lo que recordaba que era el postre favorito de Stan, la torta "marquise de chocolate", una delicia que se derretía en la boca, y era ideal para los amantes del chocolate, gusto que ambos compartían. Recordó con una sonrisa que en ese entonces ella todavía salía con Senku, y él le había preparado ese postre como compensación por hacerla quedarse en su casa por la intensa lluvia de ese día.

Ella no cocinaba casi nunca, por lo cual se pasó varias horas viendo videos de cómo hacer esa torta paso a paso, hasta que dio con uno que le gustó más y parecía más sencillo. Le pidió ayuda a su hermana Ruri para practicar, que cocinaba mucho mejor que ella, y estaba más que emocionada de colaborar. La hermana mayor secretamente tenía muchas ganas de conocer personalmente a Stan, sólo sabía de él por las ausencias de Kohaku, y por el día que se cruzaron con él en el hospital una semana antes, pero confiaba en que se lo presentaría algún día. Si bien eran cercanas y había una inmensa confianza entre ellas, el tópico "chicos" no había sido tema de conversación, ya que Ruri era más bien tranquila y tímida, y a Kohaku no le había interesado mucho el romance, a excepción de ese último año con Senku y luego Stan. Así que Ruri decidió guardarse las ganas de saber más para cuando su hermana decidiera compartirlo con ellos, aunque sospechaba que no sería dentro de mucho, porque no se le hacía el postre favorito a cualquiera.

Sorprendentemente el primer intento de la torta salió bastante bien, evidentemente era diferente a la receta de Stan, y esta no deslumbraba, pero tenía un sabor muy bueno, por lo que estaba en la dirección correcta, y tenía varios días para seguir practicando con mejores recetas. Kokuyo cocinaba incluso mejor que Ruri y seguro podría decirle qué le faltaba, pero quería ahorrarse el momento incómodo con su padre. No podía seguir esquivando el tema mucho más tiempo, y ahora que Kokuyo había cambiado de parecer con respecto a lo que pensaba de Stan, lo correcto sería una presentación más formal y adecuada, y más cuando pasó casi dos días enteros con él al poco tiempo de que le dieran el alta. Pero todavía su padre y su hermana tendrían que esperar un poco más para conocerlo oficialmente.

La semana no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido para Kohaku, que para colmo tenía que ponerse al día con la escuela por todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente entre su internación y luego la gripe. Estaban ya a mediados de noviembre, con lo cual tenía varios exámenes por delante, justo antes de los diez días de las vacaciones de invierno que coincidían con Navidad y año nuevo. Se preguntaba qué haría Stan para esas fechas, aunque suponía que iba a pasarlo con Xeno. Estaba tentada de invitarlo a cenar con ella y su familia, pero no quería dejar al científico solo, y tampoco sabía si sería cómodo invitarlo también. Que Stan fuera el mejor amigo de uno de uno de los profesores temporales de su escuela no hacía más que evidenciar la diferencia de edad entre ellos, y sería de lo más raro, así que en todo caso cada uno festejaría por su cuenta y podían encontrarse después, o pasar una fiesta con Stan y Xeno, y otra con su familia, ya lo verían.

Cuando finalmente la semana pasó, el viernes por la tarde Kohaku ya tenía la torta lista desde la noche anterior. Era más que obvio que su padre la había visto en la heladera, pero no dijo ni una palabra al respecto, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Aunque la temperatura ya no estaba para usar ropa ligera, quería vestirse linda y más femenina que de costumbre, así que se puso un vestido color petróleo que terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas, era cómodo porque si bien se ajustaba a sus curvas, la pollera era en forma de "A", y le dejaba mucha libertad de movimiento, lo cual era ideal para viajar en moto ya que Stan pasaría a buscarla como siempre. Se puso unas finas medias largas negras sostenidas por un portaligas y unos tacones, nunca había usado ese tipo de lencería, pero era la única forma de sufrir menos el frío y mantener su look elegante al mismo tiempo.

Stan llegó puntual, y Kohaku sacó la torta de la heladera, y guardó en la cartera algo más, que era parte de la otra parte de su plan. Estaba un poco nerviosa, y hace tiempo que no se producía tanto para salir, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba cómo se veía. El rubio la estaba esperando apoyado contra su moto, con esa sencilla pero impecable apariencia en camisa negra y jean, con su usual chaqueta de cuero tan sexy, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando la vieron.

\- Wow. Te ves preciosa...preciosa. ¿A qué le debo el honor de verte así?

\- ¿Exageré? Si es mucho me voy a cambiar a algo más relajado, ya sé que no es mi estilo.

\- No, por favor no. Es una visión maravillosa la que me estás ofreciendo, me encanta. Solo que no me lo esperaba –notó el paquete que traía en la mano– ¿Y eso?

\- Es una sorpresa.

\- Me gustan las sorpresas, y más si vienen de tu parte. ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, vamos.

Stan tuvo la delicadeza de no ir muy rápido en la moto, para que las piernas de Kohaku no se congelasen con el viento, apreciaba que se haya vestido tan sensual, pero reconocía que no debía de ser cómodo pasar frío sólo por verse más bonita, ya se encargaría de compensarle las molestias después. Cuando llegaron al departamento, le hizo gracia que lo primero que hizo ella fue "olfatear" el aire, evidentemente esperando detectar el aroma de la comida que él había preparado.

\- Esta vez no hay pistas sobre nuestra cena, no hay forma de que lo huelas. De hecho, es un plato frío, para variar. ¿Lo que llevas va a la heladera? –Ella asintió– Déjame guardarlo entonces, no quiero arruinarte mi propia sorpresa. No vengas a la cocina, si quieres siéntate en el sillón un rato.

\- De acuerdo, aunque ahora tengo más intriga. ¿No te olvidas de algo, Stan?

\- ¿Eh? –Frunció el ceño.

En lugar de contestarle, Kohaku se acercó a él, y colocó una mano detrás de su cuello para atraerlo y besarlo de una forma más apasionada.

\- Te entretuviste tanto mirando mi ropa, que no me saludaste cuando me viniste a buscar.

\- Oooh. Un error inadmisible, ¿podrás perdonarme? –le susurró junto a sus labios.

\- Sólo si me convences de que lo haga.

\- Sabes bien que si me lo propongo seriamente, la cena quedará olvidada, y más con lo preciosa que luces, así que te lo compensaré luego, ¿sí?

\- Me parece bien –rió suavemente– Comamos primero entonces.

Mientras esperaba, sintiéndose un poco inútil por no poder ayudarlo a poner la mesa y servir la comida, se sentó en el sillón y chequeó su teléfono. Unos minutos después, Stan la llamó y le dijo que ya podía acercarse a la mesa.

\- Tal vez es un poco cliché, pero tenía ganas de probar de hacer esto alguna vez.

Kohaku miró boquiabierta la mesa, donde estaban servidas con tanta prolijidad como un menú de restaurante, unos largos platos con piezas de sushi de varios sabores. Rolls, makis, nigiris... lucían exquisitos, como no podía ser de otra forma.

\- ¿De verdad los hiciste tú?

\- Sí, no es mi especialidad, pero aprendí a hacerlos aquí, un compañero de trabajo me enseñó. Es jugado hacer un plato tradicional de tu país, pero espero que te guste. Y acompaña bien la elegancia que parece que tenemos esta noche, Xeno estaría orgulloso de ambos.

\- La elegancia primero, ¿eh? Podríamos mandarle una foto.

\- No es mala idea, nada mal.

Stan sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del jean, y tomó uno de los platos de sushi para ponerlos en el centro de la imagen, mientras Kohaku lo abrazaba y sonreía con picardía también a la cámara. Por supuesto que ella después sacó sus propias fotos al menú, tenía que presumir de eso en algún momento. Escuchó la risa divertida de Stan detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Xeno, puntuó "9/10" a nuestra elegancia.

\- A lo único que le pone un 10 es a la ciencia, ¿no?

\- Exacto, ya lo vas conociendo. Cuando quieras empezamos a comer.

\- Se me hace agua la boca, no puedo esperar.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, cada pieza de sushi era una delicia, Kohaku no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir de puro gusto, además que lo acompañaban bebiendo un excelente champagne brut. Que un occidental haga tan bien una comida que tenía muchos exigentes detalles en su proceso, era digno de admiración. Aunque claro, estaba hablando de Stan, el hombre que parecía hacerlo todo bien, inexplicablemente. Todavía no podía encontrarle su punto débil o su pata floja en cuanto a habilidades, era injusto que sea tan bueno y dedicado en cada cosa que hacía con sus manos. Aprovecharon la cena para hablar de cómo había sido la semana de cada uno, y Kohaku se explayó más en lo que le había dicho el médico. Extrañaba horrores entrenar, le dolía cada día que no podía hacerlo, pero eso le terminó de confirmar que era a lo que quería dedicarse por el resto de su vida profesionalmente, sólo le quedaba por ver qué lugares de estudio le darían las mejores oportunidades.

Cuando quedaron satisfechos del plato principal, continuaron hablando mientras digerían la comida. Retiraron los platos y lo que sobró de la cena, y luego fue Kohaku la que le dijo a Stan que se sentara en la mesa y no fuera a la cocina, mientras le entregaba unos platos de postre y las cucharitas. Sacó la torta de la heladera y le quitó el envoltorio antes de llevarla.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Siempre estoy listo para ti.

\- Y siempre tienes la respuesta justa... ¡Ta-daaaaaaa!

Kohaku le puso el postre delante de él, y vio cómo una mirada de sorpresa y una gran sonrisa iluminaron el bello rostro del hombre.

\- ¿Esto es...?

\- ¡Ja! Sí, es una "marquise de chocolate", tu postre favorito. Hecho con mis manos también, pero no te asustes, puedo apostar que tiene buen sabor. Me estoy redimiendo por ese horrible arroz que hice la otra vez, quiero que lo sepas.

\- Que hagas mi postre favorito... ¿de verdad lo recordaste?

\- Claro que sí, además nunca podría olvidar el sabor de la que tú hiciste. Lamento decir que esta no le hace ni sombra, pero tendrá un sabor decente, confía en mí.

\- No lo dudo. Se nota la dedicación y el amor que le pusiste, gracias.

Luego de darle un beso en los labios, Stan directamente clavó su cuchara en la torta, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Kohaku que quería servirla en los platos. Las cejas de él se levantaron al saborearla.

\- Nada mal preciosa, nada nada mal. O, mejor dicho, está muy buena de verdad, te felicito.

\- ¡Me alegro tanto! –Suspiró de alivio– Es toda tuya para que la disfrutes, me pone muy feliz que te guste.

\- Ven aquí –Stan palmeó su pierna, y Kohaku se levantó de su silla para hacer lo que le pedía, tomó una cucharada y se la acercó a la boca–Pruébala.

\- ¡Mmmm! Oye, está buena en serio... me salió mucho mejor que la primera.

\- ¿La primera?

\- Confieso que tuve que practicar primero, quería asegurarme de hacerla bien. Mi hermana me ayudó un poco al principio, pero ésta la hice yo sola –dijo orgullosa.

\- Me encanta. La torta, y tú. Aunque quisiera probar algo.

Luego de meterse en la boca otra cucharada del untuoso postre, sorprendió a Kohaku besándola apasionadamente, haciendo que sus lenguas dancen. Si la torta era deliciosa, y los besos con ella también, entonces las dos cosas juntas serían el cielo mismo. No se equivocó, aunque escuchó la risa muy divertida de la rubia. Aunque la torta estaba deliciosa, no tenía punto de comparación con disfrutar de besar a su amada, y pronto el postre quedó en segundo plano. Mientras mantenía una mano abrazada a la cintura de Kohaku, deslizó la otra por los muslos de ella, subiendo por sus medias. Nuevamente la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro cuando registró que lo que ella tenía puesto y oculto bajo ese sexy vestido, era un conjunto de lencería. Nunca la había visto así, pero sabía que debía verse como la diosa que era, lo único que lamentaba era que todavía no pudieran hacer mucho hasta que termine de recuperarse.

Pero eso no era lo que pensaba Kohaku, no se había vestido así en vano, sólo para provocar... eso sería cruel de su parte, y un desperdicio de tan linda y costosa ropa. A pesar de eso, todavía le faltaba hacer algo más antes de entregarse a las manos de ese maravilloso hombre, por lo que aprovechó que él no estaba aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias para frenarlo, aunque lamentaba profundamente la interrupción.

\- Stan... hay algo que quiero hacer, pero no preguntes. ¿Confías en mí?

\- Te confío mi vida, lo sabes.

\- Siempre tan generoso... vamos al sillón.

Kohaku se levantó de sus piernas, y le tomó las manos para llevarlo con ella. Empujó suavemente a Stan para que se siente, y ella se subió a él y lo guió para que se recueste, mientras se besaban largamente. Cada interrupción le costaba horrores, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Bien, ahora cierra los ojos, y no se te ocurra abrirlos hasta que yo no te diga. ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Me estás matando de intriga, preciosa... pero sí, te lo prometo. ¿Solo me quedo quieto?

\- Sí, por favor. Aguarda un momento...

Ella se levantó del sillón para ir a buscar su cartera, y sacó el último objeto de su plan. Lo apoyó con mucho cuidado en el piso para que Stan no oyera nada, y se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más para besarlo, desde el cuello hacia abajo. Lo hacía con pasión, pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de él y la abría, revelando su esculpido pecho y abdomen...nunca se cansaría de esa vista. Miró de reojo a Stan, y aunque tenía los ojos obedientemente cerrados, era evidente la enorme curiosidad que tenía por ver lo que ella planeaba hacer. Tomó el objeto del piso, que era una crema de chocolate con un pico vertedor, y lo abrió. Como esperaba que el rubio se sobresalte, le echó un poco sobre el hombro para prepararlo a la sensación, y él inspiró con brusquedad, sorprendido.

\- Ooooh... ¿piensas hacer algo sucio? Es una tortura que no me dejes verte, y tengo demasiada curiosidad por ver lo que me estás poniendo encima, pero me contendré.

\- No es lo que piensas... todavía. Quédate quieto, es lo único que te pido. Muy quieto, o lo arruinaré...

Stan asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se acomodó con más comodidad para así no tener que moverse ni un poco, tal como ella le había pedido. Kohaku respiró profundamente, y con mucho cuidado comenzó a soltar la espesa crema sobre la piel de él. Ya se le hacía agua la boca de saborear ambas cosas juntas, tal como él había hecho antes al besarla con la torta todavía en su boca, pero primero lo más importante. Cuando terminó, emitió un sonido de aprobación.

\- ¿Me parece a mí, o acabas de escribir un mensaje en mi cuerpo?

\- Míralo por ti mismo, ahora sí.

Lo dijo muy segura, pero la verdad era que el corazón le martillaba de pura ansiedad. Stan abrió los ojos lentamente, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que los caracteres estaban escritos con algo que parecía una salsa de chocolate, por el aroma y color, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que las letras no eran del idioma japonés, sino que estaban en inglés. Antes de intentar leer, la miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿No sólo me haces mi postre favorito, sino que me dedicas algo en mi idioma? Mi suerte no acaba. Pero sabes, leer al revés no es lo más fácil, y hay partes que no alcanzo a leer.

\- Sí, lo imaginaba, y por eso es que voy a sacarte una foto, servirá también como recuerdo –rió con picardía– Dame tu teléfono, y pon la cámara, por favor.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Stan hizo lo que le pidió, y le entregó el teléfono. La realidad era que podía leer bastante bien el mensaje si se concentraba, pero definitivamente quería tener una foto de eso, parecía prometedor. Pero lo que no se esperaba, era que cuando Kohaku sacó la foto y se la mostró, el corazón de él se saltó varios latidos por un momento... sólo para martillar contra su pecho luego. Su sonrisa se borró del rostro de pura incredulidad, y su boca quedó entreabierta en su lugar. Nada más existía a su alrededor, más que esa pequeña pantalla, y sus ojos que la miraban, hasta dejó de sentir a Kohaku sobre él por un instante. Un ligero temblor lo recorrió entero, y sintió arder sus ojos.

No podía ni emitir un sonido, mientras registraba cada letra y palabra reflejada en la imagen que le devolvía su teléfono. El mensaje, sorprendentemente prolijo y legible, decía "¿Quieres ser mi novio?" Su corazón podía explotar de amor y ternura, no se lo esperaba para nada, y mucho menos con la picante forma que ella había comenzado todo eso. Cuando pudo volver a la realidad, volvió a conectar sus ojos con aquella mirada aguamarina que adoraba, y su pecho se comprimió al verla ansiosa y expectante, casi insegura. ¿De verdad estaba esperando la respuesta como si no la supiera? Por supuesto que iba a contestarle, pero lo había paralizado el hecho de verla así, tan hermosa y sensual, muy sonrojada, y con una mirada turbada y llena de expectativa y ansiedad.

\- Stan... –susurró, de repente seria.

\- Kohaku –le contestó, quería sonreír, pero terminó reflejando la misma seriedad que ella– Perdona, no me lo esperaba, mi silencio no fue por dudar la respuesta –alzó una mano para acariciarle el suave rostro– Claro que sí, mi amor, claro que sí. Te amo tanto, que no sé lo que voy a hacer conmigo, más que contigo.

El calor que brotó de su corazón se expandió por todo su cuerpo, y la atrajo hacia él con delicadeza para besarla con todo el amor que pudo. Sintió cómo parte del cuerpo de ella se relajaba automáticamente, de verdad estaba esperando esa respuesta. Aunque quería abrazarla y besarla con todo su ser, no quería arruinar su hermoso vestido, y se imaginaba que ella tenía planeado cómo sacárselo, no iba a quitarles la diversión.

\- ¿Dudabas de mi respuesta?

\- No... bueno, un poco, pero porque quizás pensabas que lo hice de una forma tonta, y te ibas a reír de mí.

\- ¿Tonta? Es de lo más creativo, y adorable que vi en mi vida, aunque también es increíblemente sensual, de solo pensar la forma en que vas a quitarlo. Es perfecto, y divertido, pero no para reírme de ti, sino contigo. Gracias preciosa, no me lo esperaba, y no me alcanzan las palabras para describirte mi felicidad. ¿Pero qué te impulsó a hacerlo?

\- Es que tú eres siempre tan romántico y caballeroso, quería ganarte de mano y sorprenderte. Luego de que confesamos nuestros sentimientos, me pareció que estaba implícito que estábamos dando un paso más serio, pero como no sé de relaciones amorosas, no estaba segura. Y aunque parezca tonto, quería esta confirmación para saber que estamos en la misma página con respecto a esto. No es necesaria la etiqueta, lo sé... pero... eres mi primer novio, y quiero asegurarte que mi entrega y compromiso son solamente contigo, para que tú tampoco dudes de mí y voy en serio con todo lo que te dije, no importa lo que pase o las dificultades que la vida nos ponga adelante –se puso una mano encima del lugar donde sentía su corazón latir con fuerza– No pensaba que podía ser posible enamorarme tanto tan rápido, pero así es...Te amo Stan, mucho.

\- Me lo estás poniendo difícil para no abrazarte hasta fundirnos si sigues diciendo esas cosas tan lindas. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Así no puedo ser cool, me estás desarmando por completo. Y es tan frustrante –pensó en voz alta, pero se arrepintió cuando vio que la cara de Kohaku cambió a una de decepción al escuchar esa última palabra, era tan transparente con sus sentimientos– No, quiero decir... lo frustrante es que me digas estas cosas por segunda vez, y todavía no poder hacerte el amor, es una tortura contenerme.

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos contenernos? Yo también quiero hacerlo –le contestó muy sonrojada, todavía no podía superar cuando él decía esas cosas tan abiertamente, pero adoraba la sensación de calidez que la recorría por escuchar esas palabras intensas.

\- Pero todavía no puedes hacer "ejercicio" intenso, órdenes del médico.

\- Bueno...si no te molesta, puedo quedarme más quieta esta vez, no ser tan...eh...activa –sonrió avergonzada– El problema es si yo me muevo demasiado o hago fuerza abdominal, pero si no hago eso... no te creas que no es difícil para mí contenerme tampoco. Podemos tomarlo con calma, y ver cómo me siento. Mejor eso a descartarlo por completo sin probar, ¿no?

\- Amo tu espíritu de fuego –Dijo apreciativamente mientras le daba un no tan casto beso en el cuello.

\- A todo esto... te das cuenta que estás todavía semi desnudo y lleno de crema de chocolate, ¿no es cierto? Tenemos que hacer algo con esto –sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Sí, es cierto. No quisiera borrarlo nunca, pero al menos ya tengo la foto de recuerdo. Estoy en tus manos... o, mejor dicho, en tu boca –le guiñó un ojo.

Con su propia sonrisa felina, Kohaku acercó la cara al cuello de él, con el cuidado de no apoyarse para no mancharse el vestido. Fue depositando un camino de suaves y lentos besos desde ahí, y bajando por su clavícula, y decidió comenzar a "limpiar" el cremoso y delicioso mensaje en el orden de las letras. Sentía la mirada de Stan clavada en ella, disfrutando de las caricias húmedas y calientes de su lengua. Siendo un poco osada, continuó con sus besos y lamidas, pero devolviéndole la mirada, lo cual los encendió a ambos por dentro, y Stan apoyó sus manos en las caderas de ella, acariciándola lentamente. La piel cálida y firme de él era adictiva para sus sentidos, y escuchar sus respiraciones profundas que contenían su deseo la tensaban en anticipación de una forma deliciosa.

Kohaku siguió bajando por sus costillas, hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde no se cansaría de admirar nunca el divino cuerpo trabajado de él. Lo querría y le gustaría lo mismo si no fuese un adonis, pero tenía que reconocer que la excitaba muchísimo que sea tan atractivo, era un festín para los ojos y el tacto. Conforme gateaba para atrás para tener un acceso más cómodo al inclinarse, las manos de Stan masajeaban y acariciaban su espalda, subiendo hasta su cuello y su pelo, y luego volviendo a bajar. Si ya gozaba del sabor y el aroma natural de la piel de él, hacerlo con esa dulce crema de chocolate era el cielo mismo, y en una provocadora acción adrede, limpió con un dedo una letra y se lo metió en la boca, succionándolo seductoramente. Los ojos azules de Stan refulgieron ante eso, y se tuvo que morder el labio inferior, la imagen alusiva era demasiado evidente.

Cuando terminó de limpiar y dejar impoluta la piel de Stan con su lengua, y no dejó ni rastro de la crema, se recostó sobre él para volver con el camino de besos de forma ascendente, hasta llegar a su boca. Compartieron unos apasionados y profundos besos, mientras él la abrazaba y se empujaba contra ella, y al mismo tiempo la atraía todo lo que podía para que no se filtrara ni un rayo de luz entre sus cuerpos. Ya que después iba a quedar a merced de Stan, aprovechó para complacerlo todo lo que podía, y volvió a serpentear y bajar por su cuerpo, hasta quedar a la altura del abdomen de él. Si había algo que le fascinaba y la ponía a cien, era esa parte que formaba una "V" justo encima de su pubis, esos huesos tan eróticos que anticipaban su parte íntima. Delineó con suaves mordiscos y tentadoras lamidas toda esa zona, deleitándose de sentirlo estremecerse contra ella. No quería hacerlo desear mucho, los dos venían lidiando con una insoportable abstinencia, y el deseo de ambos se palpitaba con mucha evidencia.

Desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre del pantalón de Stan, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa provocadora, y él la ayudó a quitárselo entero. Pero un poco más podía entretenerse, sabía que el rubio apreciaba mucho el juego previo, así que exhaló su respiración caliente por encima de la última prenda que los separaba del contacto directo. Stan echó su cabeza hacia atrás brevemente, debía estar contando hasta diez para controlarse, así que Kohaku recorrió con sus labios el excitado miembro de él, siempre por encima de la tela. Verlo cerrar los ojos y dejar la boca entreabierta de placer era algo que le encantaba, ni que hablar de escucharlo gemir. Después de provocarlo un poco más, jugando con el roce de sus dientes, se decidió a bajarle los calzones, pero lo hizo poco a poco, aprovechando para depositar delicados y tentadores besos húmedos en cada centímetro de él que exponía.

Stan inspiró profundamente y le acarició la cara, cerrando los ojos para absorber las sensaciones. Lo estaba volviendo loco de placer, pero adoraba cada segundo y cada cosa que ella hacía con él. Gimió sonoramente cuando ella dejó de provocarlo y se dedicó a darle placer sin más reservas, le encantaba lo entusiasta que era. Y el hecho de que ella estuviera totalmente vestida, al contrario de él, tenía su atractivo también.

Kohaku no tuvo apuro alguno en complacerlo hábilmente con su boca y sus manos, todos los rincones de su generosa intimidad, y disfrutaba tanto de verlo desarmarse de placer que podía estar así por mucho tiempo, pero cuando Stan estaba casi llegando a su límite la detuvo, y se sentó rápidamente y la alzó para colocarla en su regazo, sin esperar un segundo para devorarle la boca con intensidad. El deseo que sentía por ella siempre había sido mucho y muy especial, pero ahora que sabía que además había amor era como si potenciara todas sus sensaciones y emociones.

Ahora fue el turno de Stan de invertir las posiciones y recostarla a ella en el sillón, pero se dio cuenta que no era el lugar más cómodo para continuar luego, así que cambió de idea, para volverse a sentar y la levantó con él, cargándola hasta el dormitorio mientras no dejaban de besarse. La recostó con cuidado, y se debatió si quitarle el vestido de una vez, o si comenzar sus caricias desde abajo. Por lo que podía ver, ella no llevaba sostén bajo ese vestido, con lo cual quedaría bastante expuesta si se lo sacaba... pero al mismo tiempo, verla semidesnuda y con esa lencería de medias y portaligas era una imagen demasiado excitante como para contenerse. Se había propuesto internamente ir muy lento esta vez, quería redescubrirla como si fuese la primera vez que la tocaba, porque sentía que ahora que había algo mucho más que atracción física, quería hacerlo memorable para ambos, y demostrarle cuánto la amaba, en cada centímetro de ella.

Así que comenzó a besar su pequeña mano, tal como había hecho la primera vez que intimaron, y subió poco a poco por su brazo hasta su hombro, regándola de suaves besos como aleteos. Repitió el recorrido en su otro brazo, pero cuando llegó al cuello cambió a besarla con mucha más pasión, marcándola incluso con algunos mordiscos. Escucharla gruñir y estremecerse lo ponían al límite de su autocontrol, pero quería jugar con esos extremos de delicadeza y ferocidad todo lo que podía, más adelante no sería más que dulce con ella, para cuidarla de que no se sienta incómoda con algún dolor. Como el vestido tenía el cierre en la espalda, la hizo recostarse boca abajo y se colocó sobre ella. Luego le soltaría el pelo de su eterna coleta, pero ahora le venía bien para no estar corriéndoselo a un costado. A medida que le bajaba lentamente el cierre, iba besando todo el largo de su columna, y metía una de sus manos dentro del vestido para acariciarle la piel.

Antes de voltearla nuevamente, le levantó la pollera del vestido hasta encima de sus caderas, y apoyó los codos en la cama para no cargarle todo su peso, pero se recostó un poco contra ella para besarle el cuello, mientras se frotaba y empujaba tentadoramente contra su intimidad y trasero. Ver esa combinación de la fina prenda interior, el portaligas, y las oscuras pero semi-transparentes medias largas era una imagen de lo más sensual, además de que las generosas curvas de Kohaku eran la frutilla del postre, era una diosa sin duda. Los dos respiraban ruidosamente, habían añorado tanto sentirse así desde hacía varias semanas, que ahora las sensaciones parecían multiplicarse exponencialmente.

Previo a voltearla boca arriba para continuar con sus atenciones, se movió hacia atrás para disfrutar de besar y mordisquear su precioso trasero, era una de sus partes favoritas de ella, para qué negarlo. Sólo para jugar, le dio una fuerte palmada, y vio cómo ella se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos, aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Bueno, se anotaría mentalmente que no le había molestado, más bien lo contrario. Satisfecho con sus provocaciones, la giró boca arriba y comenzó a arrastrar los breteles y parte del vestido hacia abajo, deteniéndose justo antes de exponer sus pechos para besarla en toda esa zona. Pero como ella se estaba empujando hacia adelante como pidiéndole más, la consintió y le bajó el resto del vestido, que le quedó arrugado justo por encima de las caderas.

Rodeó con sus manos sus preciosos pechos que sus manos acobijaban perfectamente, como si estuviesen hechos a medida para él. La miró a los ojos brevemente, y un estremecimiento de placer lo recorrió cuando vio sus ojos aguamarina terriblemente oscuros y entrecerrados de puro deseo, prácticamente había un ruego en esa mirada que amaba. Bueno, le iba a dar todo lo que ella quisiera y más, así que no perdió ni un segundo en jugar con sus labios, lengua y dientes en esa parte tan sensible de ella, recorriendo cada centímetro, combinando suaves besos y prácticamente devorándola.

Kohaku arqueaba su espalda y se removía como pez fuera del agua, Stan era un dios sexual, no tenía dudas, parecía como si estuviera en línea directa con las conexiones nerviosas de ellas, sabiendo cómo y cuándo complacerla. Aunque ya habían intimado tantas veces, que tenía sentido que supiera exactamente lo que a ella más le gustaba y sus puntos débiles para llevarla al límite del placer. Y el hecho de que alternara caricias dulces con otras salvajes, esa mezcla de placer y dolor cuyos límites eran difusos, simplemente la volvían loca de gusto.

Luego de atenderla lo suficiente, Stan le volvió a subir el vestido, pero para sacárselo esta vez, y también le desató el pelo, dejándolo libre y revoltoso, le encantaba, aunque Kohaku se quejara de lo desprolijo que era. Oh, dios... tal como pensaba, la imagen de ella en ese estado de semi desnudez era más que perfecto, y eso sumado a su cara muy sonrojada y su mirada casi lasciva, era más de lo que podía soportar. Lo único que por un momento le generó una punzada de dolor, era ver esa fea cicatriz oscura arruinando su perfecta piel y figura. Quería curársela, borrársela, y se inclinó para besarle con cariño todo el abdomen, depositando un largo, pero muy suave y cuidadoso beso sobre la herida antes de seguir con sus caricias.

Era hora de jugar con esa preciosa lencería, en realidad no quería quitársela, pero al mismo tiempo quería sentir la suave piel de sus piernas contra su cuerpo, era una lucha interna. Rozó con sus dientes los fuertes muslos de ella, primero el lado externo, y luego la cara interna. Se dio cuenta que podía bajarle buena parte de las bragas sin quitarle el portaligas, cosa que aprovechó. Notó con satisfacción cómo ella se tensó y prácticamente dejó de respirar por unos segundos cuando él pasó su lengua sobre su delicada intimidad, y acercó ambas manos a las de ella para entrelazar sus dedos. Quería hacerla tener un primer orgasmo de esa forma, así que se concentró en usar toda su boca de la forma que sabía que ella más disfrutaba, aunque no le estaba dejando un respiro de lo intenso que estaba siendo. Mejor así, iba a ser su única oportunidad de la noche de ser así de arrollador, y de paso podía comprobar cómo reaccionaba ella ante eso, si le incomodaba o le dolía cuando se tensaba mucho de puro placer.

No le tomó mucho tiempo hacerla temblar fuera de control, ver esos espasmos musculares que reflejaban la ola de intensas sensaciones que deberían estar atravesándola era de lo más satisfactorio, y saber que él había provocado eso en ella le daba cierto orgullo. No parecía incómoda, pero quería sacarse la duda.

\- ¿Estás bien, preciosa? ¿Te molestó o dolió algo?

\- No... no...

Stan sonrió ampliamente, aliviado y feliz por la excelente noticia. Entonces ya era hora de ir a por todo. Se decidió a sacarle la lencería, por muy seductora que fuera, quería sentir toda su piel contra la de él, ya habría otras oportunidades de jugar con esas prendas, o de regalarle otras igual o más sensuales. Mordió el borde de la prenda, y se la bajó con los dientes, aunque ayudándose con las manos para no romperla. Cuando terminó de sacársela, aprovechó para buscar en la mesita de luz los condones que había preparado antes. Hubiera sido perfecto hacer el amor piel con piel, pero como no se esperaba que fueran a hacerlo todavía, no se le había ocurrido proponerle que decidieran otro método anticonceptivo que les permitiera eso. Aunque ahora que oficialmente eran novios, podían tener esa charla, estaba seguro que ella accedería. Cuando se colocó el preservativo, la miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de cariño, pero le pareció ver que estaba un poco tensa. Se sentó en la cama y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Kohaku... ¿Sucede algo? Si no estás segura de hacerlo, no hay problema, no te sientas obligada.

\- No, no es eso Stan –Le corrió la mirada, ahora más nerviosa todavía.

\- ¿Y qué pasa? Dímelo, por favor. No me gusta verte así, y quiero que esta vez sea memorable, es como una nueva etapa...

\- Justamente por eso –Inspiró profundamente, y suspiró– Es torpe, pero estoy un poco nerviosa... no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué hacer? Nada especial, relájate y disfruta, como siempre lo haces cuando estamos juntos. Sé que dije que lo siento distinto, pero es porque me llena el corazón y el cuerpo de felicidad la idea de que esta vez sea compartir más que placer mutuo, es como sellar nuestro amor y el compromiso de una relación seria. En realidad, creo que ya veníamos haciendo esto, nunca fue sólo sexo y orgasmos cuando estuvimos juntos, para mí es muy obvia la diferencia cuando uno no involucra las emociones. Perdona si te puse mucha presión, preciosa.

\- Sí, tienes razón. No sé, es raro, tengo un nudo en la garganta. Pero no es precisamente malo, quiero hacer esto con todo mi ser, también lo siento distinto, aunque hasta ahora venimos haciendo casi lo mismo de siempre... pero siento que de alguna forma va a ser muy intenso, y es como si dudara si podré soportarlo.

\- Oh, mi amor –dejó escapar una suave risa, enternecido, y la abrazó– Soy yo, el Stanley que conoces bien, el de siempre. Olvídate de todo, sólo disfruta, no pienses en nada más. Déjate fluir, pero acepta todas esas emociones que te atraviesan ahora, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Prometo cuidarte y demostrarte cuánto te amo, pero sinceramente es como tú dices, no vamos a descubrir nada nuevo... salvo lo de sentir con más intensidad nuestros sentimientos, quizás. ¿Está bien? ¿Quieres continuar?

\- Sí... sí, perdona. No estoy dudando de eso, me siento igual que tú –Respiró hondo una vez más y lo miró con más seguridad y serenidad– Hagamos... el... amor.

\- Así me gusta –adoró cuando ella dijo eso, poniéndose roja como un tomate– Eres tan linda cuando te avergüenzas, pero no te preocupes, no tienes que decirlo si no te sientes cómoda, sé que lo sientes. Sé tú misma, ¿de acuerdo?

Kohaku asintió, y le sonrió de una forma hermosa, era casi cegadora. Se recostaron en la cama, y Stan se acomodó sobre ella, mientras compartían un profundo beso que los volvió a relajar y a poner en clima. La rodeó con sus brazos con firmeza, y le devolvió la sonrisa, conectando las miradas azuladas que rebalsaban de emociones.

\- Abrázame, preciosa, ¿sí? Me gustaría sentir todo de ti.

Kohaku rodeó a su vez la amplia espalda de él con sus manos, y fue ella quien adelantó el rostro para besarlo profundamente y levantar un poco su cadera hacia él, rozando sus intimidades. El gemido de ambos al unirse sus cuerpos luego fue absorbido mutuamente en sus bocas, y el abrazo que compartían se intensificó. Stan se quedó quieto unos segundos, disfrutando de la sensación que tanto había extrañado, de verdad que no había nada mejor en la vida que estar así con ella, aunque ahora era distinto en cierta forma, los unían sentimientos mucho más profundos.

Cuando Stan comenzó a moverse, lo hizo casi en cámara lenta, lo cual era mucho más intenso porque eran conscientes de cada mínimo movimiento y sensación. Kohaku adoraba cuando hacía eso, además de que al principio era más cómodo para su cuerpo. Tenía que procurar no acompañar los empujes de él para respetar la indicación médica lo más posible, pero le estaba resultando francamente difícil. Aunque no era necesario de verdad, la forma en que Stan movía su cintura y cadera de forma tan cadenciosa era tan continua y perfecta, en forma de círculos, pero más bien como si fuera una rueda. Ese control total de su cuerpo era maravilloso, y ella le había dejado siempre más que claro con sus gemidos que le encantaba eso. Con sus manos recorrió toda la espalda de él, y luego volvió a aferrarse a su cuello. Sus bocas no se separaban salvo para respirar, los besos imitaban la profundidad de la unión de sus cuerpos, lo cual lo hacía todo sublime y mágico.

Una fuerte emoción embargó a Kohaku, tal como pensaba, pero ya no tenía dudas o miedo. A la par de sentir cómo se iba formando en su interior la ola de placer que la embargaba poco a poco, sus ojos ardían con lágrimas que no podía reprimir. No eran de dolor o tristeza, sino de pura felicidad, y era la única forma que su ser pareció encontrar para canalizar las abrumadoras emociones que la atravesaban, tal como le había dicho Stan antes. Mientras pensaba lo raro que era llorar en un momento así, y sus suaves sollozos seguramente habían sido oídos por él, no se dio cuenta hasta lo que parecieron unos minutos después que su rostro no era el único húmedo. Abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, y miró los turbulentos ojos de Stan que le devolvían una mirada y una sonrisa llena de comprensión, sin detener sus movimientos.

\- Creo que me contagiaste las lágrimas de emoción, preciosa. No pude evitarlo cuando te vi... hasta en eso estamos conectados ahora.

\- Perdona, no sé por qué estoy llorando. Supongo que es de felicidad, pero no lo pude controlar.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco –se rió, y le besó las lágrimas para secarle el rostro– Te amo, ¿te lo dije ya?

\- Sí, pero no me voy a cansar de escucharlo. Yo también te amo.

\- Gracias, por tanto –Se besaron largamente una vez más, serenándose– No voy a aguantar mucho más, abrázate fuerte a mí si quieres... y avísame si te molesta, pero voy a ir un poco más fuerte para que acabes.

Stan se acomodó ligeramente para llegar más profundo en ella, y poco a poco aumentó el ritmo de sus empujes. La forma en que escuchaba a Kohaku respirar agitadamente y gemir contra su oído lo ponían al límite, pero hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para aguantar al menos hasta que ella se dejara ir. Podía sentir que su interior se tensaba alrededor de él, o sea que estaba cerca, pero tanto tiempo de abstinencia y más con todas esas emociones rondando no se lo ponían fácil, normalmente podía controlarse mucho más. Pero por suerte no más de un minuto después, que le resultó tan precioso como eterno, la sintió arquearse y tensarse mucho, y lo "comprimió" de tal forma que su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más, y también se dejó ir con un largo y sonoro gemido, que logró ahogar en la boca de ella conectando un último beso mientras se abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero logró girarse boca arriba con ella encima para no aplastarla, porque no se sentía capaz de contener ni siquiera el peso de su cuerpo ya.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y el espacio en ese ínterin, y eventualmente volvieron en sí. Kohaku estaba totalmente laxa, intentando normalizar su respiración y los temblores de su cuerpo que todavía la recorrían, mientras Stan le acariciaba la espalda, era la única parte de su cuerpo que se atrevía a mover. Sólo podía hablar, aunque su voz salió más ronca de lo normal.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Creo que estoy viva.

\- La famosa muerte dulce.

\- ¿Eh? –Kohaku levantó la cabeza un poco, para mirarlo extrañada a los ojos.

\- Ah, es una expresión de la lengua francesa... "la petit mort", es como el desvanecimiento de la conciencia femenina luego de un intenso orgasmo, un estado de trance... ¿un cortocircuito?

\- Tiene sentido... puede ser –sonrió tontamente– Aunque no sé por qué dices que es un término femenino, tú también lo sientes así, ¿no?

\- Sí... pero no sé qué sientes exactamente, aunque debe ser similar, sí. Pero supongo que como al hombre le cuesta mucho menos alcanzar un orgasmo en general, no debe ser tan intenso como el de la mujer. ¿Debería preguntarle a Xeno?

\- No creo que sea una buena idea... no es neurólogo, es científico aeroespacial.

\- Te sorprenderías, sabe de todo. Pero sí, ahorrémosle la imagen mental –Frunció el ceño– ¿Por qué estamos hablando de él justo ahora?

\- ¿Porque estamos más allá de la conciencia?

\- Me gusta esa respuesta –Le acarició la mejilla, y Kohaku se apoyó en su mano– Aprovechando este momento de "inconsciencia" ... estuve pensando algo estos días, y me gustaría que lo consideres, porque puede ser repentino. Bueno, dos cosas en realidad, pero ahora que somos novios oficialmente, ambas tienen más sentido. Me gusta que me hayas ganado de mano.

\- ¿Qué pensaste? –Preguntó curiosa, un poco más despierta cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Dame un momento.

La giró para apoyarla en la cama, y estiró la mano para abrir el cajón de la mesita de luz al costado de la cama, y sacó una cajita roja. Cuando la vio, el corazón se Kohaku se paró por un instante, mientras sus ojos se abrían mucho. No sería... era demasiado pronto... ¿no? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Esto era parte de esa semi-muerte inconsciente? Esperó a que Stan le explicara, sentía que estaba saltando a conclusiones apresuradas.

\- Kohaku, esto es muy importante para mí... simboliza mi confianza y compromiso contigo. Me gustaría que lo aceptes, sin presiones.

\- ¿Qué...? –Oh dios... ¿era o no era? ¡Eso había sido demasiado ambiguo!

Cuando Stan abrió la cajita, ella cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Pero los abrió cuando escuchó una risa burlona de él.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué pensabas que...? Oh

Finalmente, Stan cayó en cuenta de lo que debía pasar por la cabeza de Kohaku al ver esa cajita y pensó en las palabras que dijo, y se quedó muy quieto. Pero luego soltó una carcajada fuerte y libre. Ella lo miró, mitad con curiosidad, mitad nerviosa y expectante todavía. Se dio cuenta que evidentemente había malpensado la situación, y miró el contenido de la cajita.

\- ¿Una... llave?

\- Sí... ¿Recuerdas que Xeno tiene una copia de las llaves de este departamento? Bueno, te estoy dando otra. Sólo para que la tengas, por las dudas. Obviamente puedes usarla para entrar cada vez que nos veamos aquí. Espero que te des cuenta de la confianza que te estoy otorgando, tienes vía libre a mi hogar, y a mi vida. No tienes que avisarme cuando vengas, eres bienvenida siempre, como si fuera también tu casa. ¿La aceptas?

\- Eeh... sí –Quería que se la tragara la tierra... ¿cómo demonios había pensado que podía ser un anillo? Tal vez Xeno tenía razón en que había visto demasiadas películas. Y lo peor es que Stan se había dado cuenta, claramente– Gracias... por la confianza. La pondré en mi llavero.

\- De acuerdo, gracias –Apoyó un codo en el colchón, y su cabeza sobre su mano, recostándose de costado y frente a ella– Así que... ¿me parece a mí, o estabas esperando un anillo de compromiso? Hubiera sido un poco apresurado, nos estaríamos saltando una etapa... pero al menos ya sé cómo vas a reaccionar cuando te lo proponga de verdad, ¿eh?

\- ¡N-no te rías! Maldición... es que... tú también... mira que poner una llave en una cajita roja de las que se usan en las joyerías.

\- Mala mía, pero pensé que sería más adecuado a simplemente darte la llave sin mucha ceremonia. Quería demostrarte cuánto me importaba.

\- Hmmm, sí –No podía recuperarse de la vergüenza todavía, así que decidió cambiar de tema– ¿y qué es lo otro que pensabas decirme?

\- Bueno...ya que mencionaste a Xeno, lo recordé. Está bien si tienes que pensarlo unos días, y me dices qué te parece luego –Le tomó la mano– Para las fiestas de Navidad y fin de año, voy a ir a Estados Unidos con él, toda esa semana.

\- Ooh... –Recordó lo que había pensado ella también sobre ese tema. Lo entendía, pero no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco de que no podría compartir con él ninguna de las dos fiestas– Está bien, no tengo mucho que opinar al respecto. Pásenlo lindo, manda fotos, postales...ya sabes.

\- ¿Qué? –La miró confundido– No... no es eso. Te lo estoy diciendo porque me gustaría que vengas también, que me acompañes.

\- ¡¿EH?! –Su boca cayó abierta, no se esperaba eso. ¿Ella, viajar a Estados Unidos toda esa semana? Nunca había salido de Japón todavía... ¿Y él lo tenía pensado incluso antes de ponerse de novios? – Oooh... ya veo.

\- Piénsalo tranquila, sé que es muy repentino. Falta más de un mes, pero estarías a tiempo de tener la visa, el pasaporte, o lo que necesites. Xeno y yo tenemos también algunos contactos que pueden... acelerar el trámite. No pasa nada si rechazas la propuesta, entiendo que tienes a tu familia y amigos aquí, y estás acostumbrada a pasarlo con ellos. Ah, Y olvídate del pasaje y lo demás, yo invito. Sólo que... me gustaría compartirlo contigo, siento que va a ser un buen año el próximo, y quisiera empezarlo a tu lado.

\- Stan... gracias. Lo pensaré.

\- Muy bien, gracias por eso. Y ahora... no sé tú, pero necesito reponer energías, fue una noche intensa. ¿Dormimos cuchareando? –La giró suavemente para ponerla de espaldas a él, y la abrazó y acercó a su cuerpo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de ella.

\- Me encanta como suena eso, claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaaaas! I'm back, babies!!!! Jajaja ¿Me extrañaron? Como les dije en las notas de un par de historias, estuve de mudanza y varias complicaciones, por eso no tuve ni tiempo de escribir estas semanas. Y se nota que lo extrañaba mucho y que amo este fic, porque es el capítulo más largo que escribí en mi vida, oficialmente xD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que compense la ausencia jeje.
> 
> Como todavía estoy bastante ocupada, voy a hacer lo posible por empezar a escribir la actualización de "Cautivos" ahora, que es más fácil... y luego continuaré con "No es ciencia, es amor", porque ese es mucho más complejo y ahora no tengo el cerebro para dedicarme al 100%, puede tomarme unos días más. Gracias por su continuo apoyo, los leo ahora a los que siempre me dejan amor y reviews, y me vienen bien los mimos para lidiar con el estrés de estas semanas (y próximos exámenes, oh ooh...). Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	8. Chapter 8

¿Ir o no ir? Esa era la cuestión, no se esperaba la invitación a pasar las fiestas de Navidad y fin de año en Estados Unidos con Stan y Xeno. Kohaku se despertó el sábado por la mañana, y como estaba todavía siendo abrazada desde atrás por Stan y él estaba profundamente dormido, se puso a pensar en los últimos eventos de la noche anterior. Entendía y apreciaba lo de la llave del departamento de él, y aun así le parecía un importante gesto y un paso grande en la relación, mucho más que el título de novios, que no eran más que palabras y un acuerdo mutuo. Aunque entendía que no la estaba invitando a vivir con él allí, sino simplemente que “por las dudas” tuviera acceso a su departamento. Pero también Stan le había dicho que no tenía que avisarle cuando fuera, y que la considere libre como su casa… agradecía el gesto, pero no pensaba tomarse ese atrevimiento.

La llave. Qué embarazoso momento, por todos los cielos. Esa era la prueba fehaciente de que actuaba sin pensar, y todavía se ponía colorada de vergüenza de sólo pensarlo. Stan era un diablillo, estaba segura que en algún punto él también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, era demasiado simbólico como para ignorar, y más en alguien como él, que escondía un alma romántica detrás de esa fachada disciplinada que solía tener. Aunque lo más curioso fue que ella no consideró huir despavorida en cuanto vio lo que podía ser un anillo... también consideraba que era demasiado pronto para algo así, hubiera sido una locura de parte de Stan. Pero que en el fondo no le hubiera asustado la idea de ese tipo de compromiso le sacó una sonrisa, definitivamente estaba enamorada también.

Y luego, el viaje. Una parte de ella siempre había querido viajar por el mundo, y le daba pena no haber podido salir de Japón todavía, por lo que la perspectiva de conocer otro país, otro continente y otra cultura tan distinta la emocionaba. Claro que tenía el gran problema de que ella no entendía mucho inglés, pero mientras no se separara mucho de Stan o de Xeno estaría bien. No quería ser una carga para ellos, de todas formas, así que tendría que ver la forma de estudiar un poco más.

Pero la duda más grande venía de su familia… ¿cómo iba a tomar su padre que se iría a pasar Navidad y año nuevo a Estados Unidos con su nuevo novio? Ni siquiera lo conocían personalmente, y el primer encuentro de su padre con Stan había sido catastrófico. Sin embargo, pareció que después del ataque que ella sufrió, Kokuyo había reconsiderado su hostilidad, habría hecho las paces con el hecho de que Stan le había salvado la vida a su hija de varias formas. Pero de mirarlo con buenos ojos a saber del viaje… de todas formas, Kohaku era mayor y podía hacer lo que quería, pero también prefería que las relaciones de su padre con su actual “yerno” mejoraran, no empeoraran.

Si la pregunta era ir o no ir, era evidente que todo lo que estaba pensando era porque su mente le gritaba ¡SÍ!, y ella estaba de acuerdo. Nunca le diría que no a una aventura, y si era con Stan, estaba segura de que iba a salir bien, y no tendría que preocuparse por perderse o por el idioma, mucho mejor. Le daba un poco de pena que él quisiera pagar todo, podía proponerle repartir algunos gastos, aunque ya imaginaba su respuesta, así que en todo caso podría compensar con comprar cosas o pagar más rápido que él algunas comidas o compras. Tenía los dólares que había ganado con darle esas clases de japonés antes de que empezaran a salir, podía usarlos de allí.

La sonrisa en su rostro se estaba ampliando, y podía sentir el calor de la emoción recorrerla. Tenía que contenerse de que su cuerpo expresara su entusiasmo, o despertaría a Stan. Pero quedarse viendo la pared del dormitorio mientras pensaba cosas para matar el tiempo no era lo que quería, para eso prefería hacerlo mirándolo a él. Con mucho cuidado y lentitud se fue girando para quedar boca arriba. Un brazo de Stan se estiraba por debajo del cuello de Kohaku y el otro rodeaba su cintura firmemente. Él se removió ligeramente, y soltó un adorable gruñido en sueños, y con eso terminó abrazándola con más fuerza que antes. Stanley ”pulpo” Snyder, definitivamente tenía que hacerle un chiste o un regalo sobre eso alguna vez. Todavía estaban desnudos, y a Kohaku le encantaba el calor que emanaba del torso de él, por lo que terminó de darse vuelta para acurrucarse también. Lo sintió respirar muy profundamente, por lo cual sospechó que lo había despertado, aunque siguieran remoloneando juntos, y era que en ese momento no había nada mejor que eso.

Pero unos minutos después, como ella no podía quedarse quieta mucho tiempo quieta de lo activa que era, y no tenía sueño ya como para intentar volverse a dormir, comenzó a deslizar una mano por la espalda y la cintura de él, a modo de caricia. Notó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Stan, por lo cual confirmó que sí estaba medianamente despierto ya. Más allá de la caricia, le encantaba sentir los detalles del firme cuerpo de él bajo sus dedos, las curvas de cada músculo. Aunque la inocencia y la ternura no le duró mucho, porque con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios, fue bajando la mano hasta posarla en el precioso trasero de él. No era algo que hiciera seguido, lo cual ahora veía como un desperdicio, así que aprovechó para jugar y continuar sus provocadoras caricias a la par que volvía a subir por su espalda. Estaba disfrutando eso, y riendo por dentro pensando cuánto iba a aguantar Stan antes de dejar de hacerse el dormido.

Para su sorpresa, o él estaba disfrutando silenciosamente los “masajes” de ella, o quería ver con curiosidad hasta dónde llegaba su jugueteo mañanero, así que la dejó hacer sin moverse. Casi siempre era Stan el que la provocaba sensualmente apenas abría los ojos, llenándola de besos y caricias, ese hombre era pura energía y deseo, además de un madrugador nato, así que tenía que aprovechar las ocasiones en que podía ser ella quien iniciara la diversión. Estuvo un buen rato pasando sus manos por el divino cuerpo de él, pero cuando vio que el rubio no se desesperaba por más, decidió subir la intensidad, lo iba a hacer “cantar como un pajarito”, como él solía decir, y cuanto más él fingiera control, más le generaba a ella querer quebrar esa fachada. Podía ir al grano y sorprenderlo, o podía hacerlo “sufrir” …mucho. Considerando su jugarreta con la cajita de la llave y su lindo discurso, estaba convencida que tenía que hacerle pagar, aunque claro, sería el castigo más delicioso del mundo ese, nada de lo que ofenderse.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de él, pero sólo para exhalar su respiración, provocándolo, pero sin tocarlo. Sintió que él se estremeció muy ligeramente, y sonrió con malicia. Siguió con ese roce fantasma recorriendo el cuerpo de él bajo la sábana, serpenteando en la cama lo más suave que podía para mantener la intención disimulada y sensual, y luego volvió a subir hasta el cuello de él. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y pensaba provocarlo hasta volverlo insoportable, sólo que él no lo sabía todavía. Luego repitió el recorrido, pero con suavísimos besos como plumas, atendiendo otras partes de su piel. Podía hacer eso todo el día, no se cansaría nunca, y tenía que agradecer que no se le notaba su propia excitación, cosa que Stan no podía decir de igual forma, ya se estaba “despertando”. Pero la tortura que tenía planeada consistía en alternar despliegues de pasión con caricias mínimas, ese contraste ponía ansioso a cualquiera.

Así que, sin previo aviso, transformó esos angelicales besos en otros mucho más salvajes, incluso usando juguetonamente sus dientes. “A ver si se queda callado y quieto ahora”, pensó, y no tuvo piedad con él. Cuando salió de debajo de la sábana, miró de reojo su cara, y aunque todavía le veía los ojos cerrados, pero notó que estaba apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, conteniendo una sonrisa. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de él, que no podía disimular que había subido unos grados de temperatura, y lo traicionaba ya demostrando totalmente su deseo, aunque siguiera tercamente tratando de disimularlo. Pero volvió otra vez a bajar de intensidad sus ataques sensuales, aunque sumó el jugueteo de su mano ahora, deslizándola hasta donde alcanzaban sus brazos por el cuerpo de él, acariciando sus muslos, pero evitando de forma adrede el “premio mayor”. Hasta que él no soltara un sonoro gemido al menos, no pensaba consentirlo con más.

Entonces fue su lengua la que comenzó con las demoledoras provocaciones, y se dejó llevar con más intensidad y salvajismo porque él no podía verla, en especial cuando se ocultaba debajo de la sábana. De verdad que no sabía cómo era que Stan no estaba dejando salir su voz, él nunca se contenía, y si ella estuviera en su lugar ya estaría cantando una ópera entera. Jugando al límite, siguió bajando por su cuerpo y concentró sus caricias de todo tipo en sus muslos internos y rodeando todo su pubis, a ver cómo reaccionaba. Lo peor de todo era que la que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y quería hacer más era ella misma, lo cual era irónico. Podía sentir los ligeros temblores de los músculos de él, era obvio que estaba gozando, pero seguía sin soltar palabra o sonido, y no la estaba tocando, de hecho, no sabía dónde o qué estaban haciendo las manos de él, tampoco podía verlas debajo de la sábana.

Finalmente, su propia paciencia llegó al límite, si él quería guerra, la tendría, y pensaba torturarlo de una forma que ya no podría ignorar, pagaría por su fingida indiferencia con creces. Así que se acomodó mejor, empujándole la cadera para dejarlo boca arriba, y lo “atacó” con todo lo que tenía. Siempre era entusiasta y disfrutaba de darle placer, más aún desde que compartían sentimientos más profundos, pero ahora tenía un objetivo mucho más diabólicamente divertido. Eventualmente Stan no pudo disimular más cuánto lo estaba gozando, y entonces fue cuando Kohaku procedió a la segunda parte de su plan: Hacerlo desear, y llevarlo al límite repetidas veces, pero sin dejarlo abandonarse al placer. Cada vez que lo sentía tensarse o empujar su cadera hacia delante, ella se alejaba o dedicaba su atención a otra parte de su cuerpo, ignorando la necesidad de liberación de él cruelmente. Así lo hizo al menos cuatro veces, y sabía que estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Stan, que ya no contenía su voz tampoco.

Kohaku quería guardarse el final para que disfruten juntos, estaba segura que con todo lo que lo estaba provocando, él no sería nada piadoso con ella tampoco, pero eso sólo significaba que sería una mañana inolvidable y que no podría moverse de la cama por varias horas. Todavía tenía que cuidar su ímpetu por la cicatriz, pero si lo hacían como la noche anterior, no habría ningún problema. Así que volvió a serpentear por el cuerpo de él mientras subía, dejando un sendero de besos, y terminó sentada encima suyo. Uuuufff, sentirlo tan duro y cálido era demasiada tentación, pero tenía que contenerse hasta que usaran protección. Eso no quitaba que se podía divertir un poco, sintiendo el roce de sus pieles directamente, pero tenía que tener cuidado y no entusiasmarse demasiado.

Stan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió los labios en un gemido silencioso, eso era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Le había parecido entretenido contenerse, sabía que Kohaku era muy ansiosa y fogosa, y que se volvería loca si él demostraba su casi infinito control y paciencia, y no cedía a sus provocaciones. Aunque claro, su cuerpo no tenía tanta determinación como su mente, era mucho más sincero e instintivo, pero no le molestó “perder la batalla”. Cuando ella se sentó encima de él y comenzó a frotarse un poco, y encima podía apreciar su precioso cuerpo desnudo, creyó que iba a mandar todo al demonio y quería amarla en ese mismo momento, pero una parte de su mente, siempre responsable, lo detuvo. Y la detuvo, sentándose en la cama y corriéndola a un costado. Colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza de ella, para atraerla y besarla profundamente. Y solamente interrumpió ese apasionado beso cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar debidamente. Aprovechó para rebuscar en la mesita de luz un condón, y cuando su mano encontró la caja que los contenía, frunció el ceño.

\- Oh, shit. No…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Stan? –preguntó preocupada Kohaku, cuando lo vio lanzar la caja al piso con frustración.

\- No hay más. Me quedé sin condones. Mierda.

\- Ah… –Eso era un problema, en especial porque estaban los dos al límite de su necesidad. Y como había salido de su casa, ella se había descuidado y no había comprado tampoco.

\- Es que anoche no contaba con que fuéramos a hacerlo, ya sabes, por tu recuperación. Por lo cual no me molesté en comprar una caja nueva, y sabía que tenía alguno todavía. El problema es que ese “alguno”, era uno solo.

\- Bueno, fue bien aprovechado –sonrió con resignación Kohaku– Fue la noche más hermosa que compartimos.

\- Sí, lo fue –Stan le devolvió la sonrisa, junto con un tierno y largo beso. Le vio la cara de decepción que trataba de disimular, lo cual lo hizo reír– ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- Es que… no quería que nos quedemos con las ganas.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que nos quedaríamos con las ganas?

\- ¿Eh? Pero no podemos… o sí, pero estaríamos jugando con fuego.

\- Creo que a esta altura sabes que tenemos un repertorio de otras opciones para complacernos. Claro que disfruto lo otro, pero hacer el amor no se limita a la penetración, ¿no? –se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia– Sabes que puedo hacértelo de otras formas también.

\- Hmmm, sí, tienes razón –Admitió Kohaku un poco avergonzada de su mente simple. Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre, había nacido para ser un excelente amante, y no cabía duda lo maduro que era. Quizás otro se hubiera enojado o hubiera insistido en hacerlo igual, arriesgándose.

\- Como debes estar un poco cansada de dedicarte tanto a mí –le susurró al oído, mientras pasaba su pulgar por el labio inferior de ella– permíteme que cambiemos de lugar. Y después, si te parece, puedes terminar el trabajo que tan bien estabas haciendo.

La recostó para acomodarla mejor y así poder devolverle su merecido placer, aunque por qué no, podría devolverle la gentileza de llevarla al límite varias veces, antes de terminar de contentarla.

Unas horas después, habiendo quedado dormidos luego de compartir la sesión de amor, Kohaku volvió a despertarse primero, y como un déjà vu, nuevamente entre los brazos de Stan. Al final el diablillo sí se había percatado de sus intenciones, y le había devuelto con la misma moneda de la postergación, pero sí que valió la pena al final. Dejó escapar una risita llena de picardía

\- Te seguiré hasta el cielo y el infierno, si me lo pides –le susurró, acariciándole la cara a su bello durmiente, y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Es eso una contrapropuesta? Porque la acepto

Kohaku se sobresaltó, no se esperaba que estuviera despierto, y menos que la haya escuchado.

\- ¿Te estabas haciendo el dormido?

\- No, estaba con los ojos cerrados, medio dormido de verdad, pero escuché tu risa y me terminé de despertar.

\- Hmmm, de acuerdo, te creo. Oye, Stan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ya lo pensé, y estoy segura. Quiero ir contigo a tu país para las fiestas.

\- ¿De verdad, Kohaku? ¿Lo dices en serio? –Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, y su expresión era tan pura como la de un niño feliz al que le dieron el regalo que quería.

\- Claro que sí, no voy a jugar ni mentir con eso. Quiero estar ahí contigo, será lindo y divertido.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa respuesta, mi amor.

\- Gracias por pensar en mí de esa forma para ofrecérmelo –Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él– Voy a tener que aprender un poco más de inglés, no quiero molestarte o sólo depender de ti para poder entender. Una cosa es leer un libro o un menú, otra es entender a personas locales hablar, y poder responderles.

\- No me molestas para nada, pero si quieres podemos usar un poco del tiempo de cuando nos vemos para que te enseñe el vocabulario que más vas a necesitar. No hace falta que sepas de todo, y ya tienes una base.

\- ¡Claro! Es buena idea, gracias Stan. Además, voy a estar ocupada estudiando, antes de las fiestas nos llenan de exámenes, y con mi entrenamiento, así que tampoco tendría tiempo de algo más intensivo.

\- Pero tranquila, no pienso dejarte sola mucho tiempo. Y al menos una parte del viaje, estaremos con Xeno, puedes contar con él.

\- Seguro me verá como una molestia…él sí.

\- Xeno es un perro que ladra, pero no muerde. Y ya le caes bien, no te trata de niña o chiquilla. Créeme que eso es un gran paso con él.

\- Espera… dijiste “una parte del viaje”. ¿No era que ibas para estar con él allí?

\- Sí, claro, pero si ahora vienes tú, estoy pensando que podemos tomarnos unos días solos. Festejar navidad solos, y año nuevo con él, o al revés.

\- Ooh, entiendo. ¿Pero él no estará con su familia?

\- Xeno no está en buenos términos con su familia… digamos que en su juventud fue un poco chico malo, y no se lo perdonaron, no le hablan desde entonces. Pero sigue teniendo amigos.

\- ¿Xeno, chico malo? ¿Es en serio? –La boca de Kohaku quedó graciosamente abierta de la sorpresa

\- No debería contarte esas cosas suyas, pero sí, ni él ni yo somos angelitos. Por eso es que nos entendemos tan bien y estuvimos siempre juntos desde chicos.

\- ¡Ja! Ahora me cae mucho mejor. Pensé que era un poco un snob súper inteligente y soberbio. Bueno, es verdad que últimamente me mostró un lado mucho más amable suyo, pero su primera impresión no ayuda, menos aún que lo tuve de “profesor”, creo que me odiaba.

\- Los que no lo conocen ven un poco eso, es cierto que suele ser muy estricto y serio, pero una vez que entra en confianza contigo, es mucho más agradable. Te aseguro que es hasta más atento y blando que yo, todo un corazoncito.

\- No me lo creo –Negó con una sonrisa incrédula.

\- Sí, créelo. El problema es que sólo les muestra ese lado a unos pocos, también sufrió unos rechazos y decepciones en la vida, entonces aprendió a encerrarse en sí mismo. No vayas a enamorarte de él cuando lo conozcas bien –Le hizo un adorable mohín.

\- Oh no, créeme que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Además, todavía tengo mucho por conocer de ti.

\- Así me gusta, dedicada a la causa.

\- Entonces… lo único que queda es que se lo cuente a mi familia. Espero que se lo tome bien mi padre.

\- Me parece que no soy la persona favorita de él. No desde que grabamos esa imagen indecorosa en su cabeza y después por poco nos fuimos de manos.

\- Sí, eso es cierto, pero luego de que me salvaste de ese asalto, disminuyó las hostilidades contigo, admitió que eres un buen hombre en el fondo. Pero bueno, de eso a recibir la noticia de que su hija se puso de novia con ese hombre, y encima se va a ir a otro país de vacaciones con él en tan poco tiempo… me da pena por él –sonrió con picardía y culpa.

\- Tendré que hacer buena letra para ganarme el favor de mi suegro.

\- Llámalo “suegro” y lo que te vas a ganar será un mal de ojo, y que él sufra un ataque cardíaco.

\- Iré de a poco entonces. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?

\- Hmmm, si tienes el mediodía libre podemos almorzar juntos, pero luego debería ir a casa a estudiar. Pero si quieres puedo volver a la noche.

\- Suena bien. De hecho, te iba a decir que yo tengo trabajo pendiente, así que me viene genial. Es un lindo día hoy, ¿quieres que salgamos a pasear y comer afuera? No me quejo de estar encerrado aquí contigo, pero para variar un poco.

\- ¡Claro! Me gusta el plan.

Por la tarde, cuando Kohaku volvía a su casa, estuvo pensando todo el camino cómo le diría a su padre las novedades. Kokuyo se había acostumbrado a que ella casi no estuviera en casa los fines de semana, así que debía sospechar de lo serio que su hija se estaba tomando su relación, pero nadie podía ver venir lo que ella pensaba decirle. Un viaje a otra ciudad japonesa un fin de semana, era esperable, al menos una semana entera en otro país y encima para las fiestas, ya eran palabras mayores.

Cuando llegó, encontró a su padre tomando un té en la sala de estar mientras leía un diario, y como él la saludó con bastante alegría, decidió que mejor se lo decía en ese momento y ya, sin darle vueltas, como arrancar una curita. Un escalofrío la recorrió igualmente, era la primera vez que hablaba seriamente de relaciones con su padre.

\- Hola papá, ¿qué tal?

\- Bienvenida hija. Bien, relajando un poco. ¿Tú?

\- Bien. Eeeh… tengo que hablarte de algo, papá –Vio la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, y se apuró a calmarlo– No te asustes, estoy bien – Y agregó una broma– Y no estoy embarazada.

Dio en el clavo con eso, porque Kokuyo suspiró y se relajó visiblemente. Kohaku levantó una ceja, no sabía si indignarse o reírse de lo primero que había pasado por la cabeza de su padre.

\- Entonces creo que no tengo de qué preocuparme –Palmeó el tatami, para invitarla a sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿En serio es lo primero que pensaste de mí?

\- Bueno, lo dijiste tan seria, y creo que vienes de ver al hombre con el que sales… perdona, son reflejos de padre.

\- Mi novio.

\- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Kokuyo, abriendo los ojos.

\- Que Stan es mi novio, ya no es solo “el hombre con el que salgo”.

\- Entiendo –Le sonrió ligeramente, y asintió– Mejor así, prefiero que sea algo serio, ya que sales con un hombre tan… particular. ¿Qué tienes que contarme?

\- Es obvio que te diste cuenta que es extranjero, es estadounidense –Podía ponerlo un poco en contexto, lo cual suavizaría lo que le diría después– Es el mejor amigo del Dr. Xeno, desde su infancia.

\- ¿Dr. Xeno? Me suena conocido ese nombre.

\- Sí, es… el coordinador temporal del área de ciencias de mi escuela, y es un científico muy importante en la NASA –Vio a su padre tratar de contener su sorpresa.

\- Ya veo… ¿lo conociste a Stan por él?

\- No exactamente –“En una fiesta”, y luego “le di clases de japonés durante un mes” era algo que no era necesario decirle en ese momento– Pero te lo cuento porque tiene que ver con lo que pensaba decirte. Bueno, para no dar vueltas, ayer me invitó a ir de vacaciones con él a su país, bueno con él y Xeno, porque ellos iban a ir juntos, y luego me invitó a mí… durante toda la semana de navidad y año nuevo.

\- Oh, qué…rápido, e inesperado.

\- Sí, lo sé… pero quiero ir. Voy a ir –afirmó con seguridad, pero con el estómago revuelto de nervios por la respuesta de su padre.

Kokuyo se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente a su hija, terminando de procesar todo lo que ella le había dicho. Kohaku, por su parte, trataba descifrar su estoica expresión, que no dejaba entrever nada. Esperó pacientemente su respuesta, Y luego, de pronto, lo escuchó estallar en una sonora carcajada. No se esperaba eso, y frunció el ceño profundamente. ¿Qué era lo divertido? Bueno, mejor eso a que se enojara o le diera un sermón y pelearan, porque ella no iba a cambiar de opinión… pero no se esperaba una risa sincera de su parte.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? Lo dije en serio, papá.

\- Lo sé, hija, lo sé –Kokuyo seguía riendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza, y le apoyó su fuerte mano en la cabeza de Kohaku mientras le revolvía un poco el pelo– Claro que te creo que vas en serio.

\- ¿Entonces de qué te ríes? Honestamente, pensé que te enojarías un poco.

\- ¿Enojarme? Creo que ya me curaste de espanto, Kohaku, teniendo en cuenta lo sincera y determinada que eres, además que jamás aceptas una negativa como respuesta, y sé que tampoco cambiaría tu decisión si te dijera que no estoy de acuerdo. Pero dejando eso de lado –suspiró profundamente, luego de la última carcajada– No podría enojarme realmente de ver a mi hija feliz.

\- Oh… –el corazón de Kohaku se comprimió de emoción, al escuchar la confianza de su padre– ¿Es en serio?

\- Sí, sí. No te voy a negar que Stan no es quien me imaginaba como novio tuyo, ya sabes, por la edad y su actitud cuando lo conocí…imagen que prefiero olvidar. Pero puedo ver que realmente le importas, y tú también estás bastante prendida de él, ninguno está jugando ya. Y si tu felicidad está con él en este momento, y consideras que ese viaje es realmente lo que quieres hacer, no veo motivos por los cuales debería tratar de hacerte cambiar de idea. Y si te equivocas, es mejor que lo veas por ti misma y aprendas de eso, la vida hay que vivirla.

\- Papá…vaya, gracias, no esperaba eso. Pero me tranquiliza mucho que lo tomes así. Bueno, entonces le avisaré a Stan, para que compre los pasajes, y me diga las cosas que necesito preparar para viajar.

\- ¿Y cuándo viene?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Stan, ¿cuándo viene aquí? Me imagino que pensabas presentárnoslo oficialmente ahora que es tu novio, y más siendo que irás con él a ese tipo de viaje. Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero tu hermana y yo quisiéramos conocerlo apropiadamente, si es que van en serio.

\- Eeeh…sí –Maldición, no había pensado en que su padre le dijera eso– Tengo que preguntarle cuándo puede.

\- Invítalo mañana a la noche. Si puede, claro, pero podemos hacer una cena familiar y así conocerlo. Mejor mañana que en el medio de la semana, que tú trabajas de noche, y los demás también vamos a estar más ocupados.

\- Hmm, de acuerdo, ahora lo llamo.

Kohaku se dio vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, un poco rígida de la sorpresa, aunque en el fondo estaba aliviada. No se podía imaginar lo incómoda que sería esa cena, pero su padre tenía razón, era obvio que estaban esperando a que ella se los presentara oficialmente. Estaba segura que Stan se lo tomaría con mucho más humor que ella, él siempre sabía reflotar cualquier situación, aunque la peor parte la llevaba él. Tomó el teléfono de su cartera, y lo llamó.

\- Tanto tiempo, preciosa. ¿Ya me extrañas?

\- No…–ups– quiero decir, sí, supongo, pero no te llamo por eso. Agh, espera… no me confundas. Hablé con mi padre.

\- … ¿Y?

\- ¿Haces algo mañana a la noche?

\- No, estoy libre para ti.

\- Genial, porque mi padre te invita a cenar aquí a casa para conocerte.

\- Oh –Se escuchó un prolongado silencio– Supongo que es lógico, sí. Bueno, no hay problema, algún día iba a suceder.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Tienes miedo? –Se burló ella, sonriendo.

\- Digamos que preocupa, porque no tuvimos la mejor impresión uno del otro. Pero por cómo te escucho, creo que aceptó con buena predisposición lo del viaje.

\- Sí, sorprendentemente sí, al parecer confía en mí más de lo que yo misma me imaginaba, no puso ni un pero. Excepto el de conocerte, me parece bien.

\- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, luego confírmame la hora. ¿Llevo el postre y un vino?

\- ¡Sí, perfecto! Gracias Stan. Creo que, si vienes mañana, podemos dejar pasar lo de hoy a la noche, ¿no?

\- Está bien, sí. Sabes que nunca me canso de verte, pero aprovechemos para descansar. Hasta mañana entonces, te amo.

\- Yo también, hasta mañana, y gracias.

Que el “hasta luego” se transformara en “te amo” como saludo de despedida le llenaba el corazón, pero siempre era Stan el que lo decía primero. Aunque él también tenía ese apodo para ella al decirle “preciosa” desde que se conocieron, en cambio ella lo llamaba por el nombre solamente. Lo pensaba más como costumbres de sus culturas, pero era cierto que Stan tenía más facilidad para hacer y decir cosas dulces, y lo admiraba por eso, hablaba de su seguridad y sin duda de sus sentimientos.

Volvió con su padre para decirle que Stan había confirmado que podía ir a la cena, y arreglaron lo demás. Ruri había salido, pero Kohaku dijo que le avisaría por mensaje. Nuevamente fue a su cuarto, esa vez para ponerse a estudiar, pero no podía evitar la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía en su rostro. Por primera vez llevaría un novio a casa, iba a presentarle nada menos que a Stan a su familia, con todo lo que eso significaba. Solamente esperaba que se lleven bien los dos hombres, aunque presentía que su padre se estaba esforzando por ser abierto y aceptarlo.

Stan, por otro lado, tuvo problemas para concentrarse en el trabajo después de la llamada. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, y empezó a repiquetear la lapicera contra la mesa, así como estaba inquieto y hacía “temblar” una de sus piernas inconscientemente. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo con eso, o no podría seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, así que tomó el teléfono para llamar a su único amigo de confianza.

\- Hola Xeno. ¿Qué tal?

\- Hola Stan. Bien, leyendo unas investigaciones. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, creo… pero necesito tu ayuda, consejo, lo que sea.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? ¿O quieres venir?

\- No, está bien, estoy trabajando y tú también. No es grave, no te preocupes, sólo… no sé qué hacer.

\- Si me dices cuál es el problema, podría ayudarte. No es propio de ti dar rodeos.

\- Lo sé, es gracioso casi, estoy un poco nervioso. Para ponerte en contexto, ya somos novios oficialmente con Kohaku… ella me lo propuso –podía sentir la sonrisa de Xeno del otro lado, aún sin verle la cara– Y aceptó viajar con nosotros a Estados Unidos.

\- Muy bien, son buenas noticias ambas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, sí… pero le dijo a su padre, y me invitaron a cenar mañana a la casa.

\- Oh, la presentación oficial del novio, ya veo –rió suavemente.

\- No te rías, pero no sé bien qué hacer –suspiró, admitiendo su preocupación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Stan? No tienes mucho que hacer, sé tú mismo y ya. No creo que te ayude con el padre de tu novia a que hagas cosas que sean artificiales.

\- Lo sé, pero… no tuvimos el mejor de los comienzos. Te conté que nos encontró en la calle una noche, mientras le estaba metiendo un poco de mano a Kohaku, y encima le hice una llave para retenerlo cuando se acercó furioso a nosotros.

\- Ahórrame la imagen mental de Kohaku, ¿quieres? Sí, me acuerdo, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, fue hace como un mes. Creo que, si te invitó de buena fe, no estará cargando con resentimiento hacia ti. No sirve de nada que te preocupes antes de que suceda.

\- Nunca pasé por una estas cenas de presentar al novio, mierda. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

\- Ya era hora, eres escurridizo. Ella estará igual de nerviosa que tú, no te olvides que es “la nena de papá, profanada por el hombre grande” –rió con burla– por cómo debe verlo tu futuro suegro.

\- Gracias por recordármelo, Xeno –Bufó, pero luego suspiró, resignado– En fin, gracias. Supongo que no hay otra opción más que dejarlo fluir y ver lo que acontece.

\- Esa es una respuesta elegante, muy bien. ¿Algo más?

\- No, era eso. Gracias, Xeno. Luego hablamos por lo de los pasajes y la estadía entonces, adiós.

Stan cortó la llamada, y se echó para atrás en la silla. ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía así de nervioso e inocente? Quería caerle bien al padre de Kohaku, no había nada peor que una tensa relación entre “suegro y yerno”, aunque todavía no podían adjudicarse esos títulos, más allá de la broma y la simplificación. Podía preguntarle a Kohaku por el postre favorito de su padre o su hermana, pero sentía que iba a ser visto como que quería ganárselos… así que mejor lo dejaba a su propio criterio, o llevaba uno más japonés y otro más occidental. Y el vino, no sabía qué iban a hacer de comer, si llevaba blanco o tinto, o qué cepa, pero lo que importaba era la intención, ¿no? No sabía qué tan importante era para la cultura japonesa ese tipo de presentaciones, ni qué grado de formalidad tenía que llevar él o cómo dirigirse a su “suegro”.

Suspiró, derrotado, y lleno de preguntas, aunque le gustaba un poco esa incertidumbre, era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Nunca se había molestado por caerle bien a alguien, no era muy expresivo ni hablador, toda su vida le había dado lo mismo lo que opinaran de él, y sus conquistas nunca habían sido desafiantes, o al menos así era hasta que conoció a Kohaku. Por ella sí se esforzó en ser más atento, en contentarla y seducirla, abandonó su indiferencia, y el aburrimiento que le provocaba que sólo se acercaran a él por su atractivo. Más de una vez se preguntó si él estaba “usando” a esas mujeres para entretenerse, o si era al revés, y la conquista fácil era él, porque no era quisquilloso en aceptarlas, aunque no le provocaran el más mínimo interés luego. No se sentía orgulloso de eso, pero había sido la única forma medianamente aceptable de sobrellevar el vacío que sentía.

Pero ya no más. Al menos, no por el momento, y esperaba que por mucho tiempo más, en lo posible el resto de su vida, si tenía suerte. El vacío había sido llenado con amor, la oscuridad con luz, la desolación con esperanza, la indiferencia con sueños. Ya no estaba solo, más allá de Xeno, su amigo fiel. Que las almas que lo esperaban en el infierno lo perdonen y lo esperen mucho más tiempo, pero ahora quería vivir, quería despertarse cada día con la incertidumbre de lo que le esperaría el mañana, quería soñar despierto, imaginándose escenarios que nunca pensó que merecería vivir, y que ahora podían ser una probabilidad real. Se merecía el infierno, y sin embargo estaba más cerca del cielo ahora. Pero la variable constante de esa ecuación era su amada Kohaku, y tenía que cuidarla como si fuera lo más preciado y delicado que existiera. Curiosamente, ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó y le volvió a dar seguridad, si tenía esas cosas en mente al día siguiente, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Cuando llegó la tarde-noche del domingo, Kohaku estaba un poco nerviosa porque faltaba poco para que llegue Stan. Estaba ayudando a su padre y a su hermana a preparar la cena, habían hecho una variedad de platillos tanto orientales como occidentales, y todo hecho por las manos de Kokuyo. Era evidente que el padre de familia quería impresionar al estadounidense, en especial porque Kohaku le había contado que el nivel gastronómico de su novio podía compararse con el de un chef. Su padre se lo tomó como un reto personal, pero estaba valiendo la pena porque ya el estómago les rugía a las hermanas de los deliciosos aromas que se percibían en el aire: Alitas de pollo, costillitas a la barbacoa, salchichas asadas, arrolladitos de carne y verdura, okonomiyaki, tonkatsu, gyozas y yokitori.

\- Papá… ¿no es un poco mucho? –Preguntó Kohaku notando la abundante cantidad de comida, que parecía para ocho personas en vez de para cuatro.

\- No hay que escatimar, es una noche especial. Y como no conozco el paladar de tu novio, mejor que haya variedad.

\- Sí, pero… bueno, no importa –Lo que verdaderamente quería decirle a su padre, era que parecía un despliegue que gritaba “a ver si puedes superar esto, chico” – Se ve delicioso, estoy segura que a Stan le encantará todo. Gracias papá.

Él le mostró su sonrisa más orgullosa, confirmando lo que Kohaku pensaba, incluso pareció renovar su ímpetu para dar las últimas terminaciones. Cuando Stan le mandó un mensaje a la rubia, avisándole que estaba en camino, Kokuyo fue a asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Se había vestido elegante y casual, con una de sus mejores camisas y lo mismo para el pantalón, parecía que estaba listo para cerrar un negocio de su trabajo, más que para cenar con su familia. Para no desentonar, Kohaku y Ruri también se vistieron con un estilo femenino pero casual. La hermana mayor tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo y curiosidad, estaba muy feliz de al fin poder conocer al enamorado de su querida hermanita, y le agarró la mano para apretársela con confianza y complicidad cuando la notó un poco nerviosa.

Unos minutos después el timbre de la casa sonó, y Kohaku se apuró a la puerta para recibir a Stan. Obviamente él deslumbraba con su estilo y belleza, y aunque no estaba exageradamente elegante, parecía como siempre salido de una revista de modas, pero podía verse en sus ojos un brillo de expectativa adorable. Se saludaron con un casto beso en los labios, del que Kohaku se alejó demasiado rápido, un poco cohibida por saber que los estaban mirando. La rubia se giró hacia su familia, notando el aire digno que había adoptado su padre, y la disimulada sonrisa de entusiasmo de Ruri. Kohaku tomó de las manos de él las dos bolsas que llevaba, en una se notaban varias botellas de vino, y en la otra había una caja, que debía contener el postre.

Stan se acercó primero a Ruri por caballerosidad, y la saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, pero acompañada de su mejor sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a Kokuyo, y por un momento dudó en cómo saludarlo, cuando se iba a inclinar una vez más, el hombre mayor le ofreció su mano para que Stan haga lo mismo y las estrechen, lo cual era el saludo típico estadounidense.

\- Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Stanley. Soy Kokuyo, el padre de Kohaku.

\- Un gusto, señor Kokuyo. Puede llamarme Stan, está bien así –Miró a Ruri– Y tú debes ser Ruri, la hermana mayor, Kohaku me ha hablado mucho y muy bien de ti.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? Gracias, un gusto, Stan.

Kohaku miró a su novio alzando una ceja, pero sin cuestionarlo. No le había hablado tanto de Ruri, así que debía haberlo dicho para quedar mejor en la presentación. O tal vez tenía una memoria prodigio, y recordaba cada detalle que le había hablado de su hermana cada vez que la había mencionado.

\- Traje varias botellas de vino, tinto, blanco y rosado, ya que no sabía el estilo de la cena. Están a temperatura para beber perfectamente. Y el postre, que podría ir a la heladera

\- Ya lo llevo –Dijo Kohaku, y se apuró.

\- Habrá una buena variedad de platillos, así que gracias a tu generosidad y buen gusto cada uno puede elegir la de su preferencia, si te parece.

\- Claro que sí.

Kohaku escuchaba con atención, y se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro de lo correcto que actuaba su padre, era evidente que quería causar la mejor impresión posible. Pero en el fondo, quería que ambos se relajen, aunque Stan no estaba sobreactuando, sólo siendo un poco precavido.

\- Bien, si me disculpan, voy a terminar de preparar la cena, para servirla. Ruri, ¿me ayudas, por favor?

\- Sí, padre.

Kohaku y Stan quedaron solos, y se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

\- Tu padre se está portando como el rey león, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, lo siento… me resulta casi adorable, que intente impresionarte.

\- Yo también lo llamo marcar territorio a eso, pero está bien, fue una buena presentación.

\- Te lo ganaste con las botellas de vino.

\- Mejor así. Parece haber hecho borrón y cuenta nueva conmigo.

\- Esperemos que así sea, será mejor para todos. ¿Vamos?

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Stan lucía genuinamente impresionado por el despliegue de deliciosa comida, y agradeció haberse decidido por llevar las mejores botellas de vino que encontró en el mercado, definitivamente había acertado con su instinto, y había quedado a la altura del increíble menú. Empezaron a servirse y a comer, todos en silencio en un principio, aunque seguramente preguntándose al unísono quién rompería el hielo y sobre qué tema podrían hablar.

\- Así que, Stan –Kokuyo lo hizo, como buen anfitrión– He oído que eres, o eras, militar. ¿A qué te dedicas?

\- Lo fui, pero estoy casi retirado del campo. Llegué a ser capitán de las fuerzas especiales, pero sólo por un par de años, luego me retiré a un trabajo más pacífico. Ahora soy instructor de tiro.

Kohaku notó cómo Stan evitó hablar de los motivos que lo hicieron cambiar del “campo” de su profesión, pero le pareció bien, no pensaba que convenía abrir la conversación con un tema tan dramático que les cerraría el estómago a todos.

\- Ya veo. Debes haber sido muy bueno, pero me parece bien que hayas optado por un trabajo menos… bélico.

\- Sí, coincido, a mí también me hizo mejor. Por supuesto que yo elegí mi profesión, pero mi motivación nunca estuvo realmente en perjudicar vidas ajenas, así que fue más bien un alivio cuando pude alejarme de eso.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? –Preguntó Kokuyo, un poco más serio.

Oh oh. Kohaku miró a su padre de reojo, y frunció ligeramente los labios. Eso era terreno pantanoso, porque en el fondo escondía la pregunta de dónde pensaba ejercer Stan su trabajo, es decir, la probabilidad de alejar a Kohaku de su familia, o de radicarse él allí, si seguían juntos para entonces. Habían empezado bien, pero ahora tenía miedo de que se convierta en un cuestionario para Stan, a eso era a lo que le tenía miedo con el plan “cena para conocer al novio”.

\- Bueno, nunca sabemos lo que pasará el día de mañana, y ciertamente son decisiones que pueden cambiar según las oportunidades que nos presente la vida –Respondió, esquivando la pregunta poéticamente. Podía escuchar en su cabeza a su amigo Xeno diciendo “eso ha sido una respuesta elegante” – Mientras pueda dedicarme a aquello en lo que soy bueno y vaya con mis principios, no tengo un plan específico de cuándo, dónde y cómo lo haré. Es decir, nunca pensé que estaría trabajando en Japón hace casi un año, pero aquí estoy, y me está gustando mucho. Ni que hablar que gracias a eso conocí a Kohaku.

\- Claro, entiendo –Dijo el padre, mirándolo fijamente. Era obvio que esperaba otra respuesta.

\- Pero si lo que está preguntándome, señor Kokuyo, es más bien dónde quiero ejercer mi trabajo y cuánto afectará eso mi relación con Kohaku, y la de ella con ustedes, –añadió, ya siendo muy directo– puedo decirle que no pretendo ser egoísta, y que elegiré mi camino para adaptarlo también a los proyectos y necesidades de Kohaku, mientras estemos juntos.

Kohaku no sabía si contener su sonrisa, o si mirar a Stan y darle a entender que apoyaba su respuesta. Notó la mirada de Ruri sobre ella y se la devolvió. Su hermana mayor estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, y compartía el sufrimiento del “cuestionario”.

\- Me parece bien –Cambió de tema abruptamente– ¿Cómo encuentras el sabor de la comida, Stan? ¿Es de tu agrado? Kohaku me dijo que eres un entendido de la cocina.

\- Está todo delicioso, sí. No sabría si definirme como “entendido”, sé cocinar y disfruto mucho hacerlo, por lo que adquirí más experiencia y gusto que otros con menos práctica. Pero veo que usted también posee un paladar fino y exigente, es todo excelente lo que preparó, muchas gracias. En especial por los platillos que me hacen recordar a mi patria, eso ha sido un agradable detalle.

Stan no se quedaba atrás en sus formas correctas y elegantes de expresarse. Estaba siendo lo más natural posible, pero tenía que cuidar sus palabras porque sabía que su “suegro” lo estaba midiendo y analizando con cada respuesta. Y no podía dar ni un paso en falso si quería repuntar la pésima primera impresión que le había dado.

Continuaron comiendo, por suerte cambiaron a temas más livianos, como los estudios universitarios de Ruri, a lo que se dedicaba Kokuyo, y otros también más inocentes. Pero se podía percibir en el padre que había algo que no quería dejar en el tintero, y presumiblemente era algo bastante incómodo, aunque por suerte esperó a que todos terminaran de comer para sacarlo a la luz.

\- Stan, quiero dejarte en claro que decidí darte una segunda oportunidad para conocerte mejor, ya que la primera no fue muy agradable para ninguno de nosotros. Pero me parece sincero decírtelo, para quitarnos ese peso del medio.

\- Coincido, señor Kokuyo. Espero poder demostrarle que mis intenciones con Kohaku son mucho más serias, profundas y… decentes, que lo que sucedió cuando nos conocimos.

Ruri miró confundida a su padre, luego a Stan, y finalmente a Kohaku. No se había enterado de los detalles, pero sí sabía que, por algún motivo, su padre tenía entre ceja y ceja al actual novio de su hermana.

\- Bien. Quiero aclarar, también, que entiendo perfectamente que Kohaku es una joven mayor de edad y totalmente responsable de lo que hace, y eso lo respeto. No voy a fingir inocencia, ustedes son una pareja, con lo que eso conlleva. Pero permíteme ejemplificarte lo que yo sentí cuando te conocí, para que disculpes mi reacción exagerada, pero como padre.

\- Por supuesto –Stan asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. Prefería eso a seguir ignorando el tema.

\- Imagínate por un momento en un futuro unos… al menos cinco años por delante de este día. Tienes una hija, una princesita hermosa y radiante, la luz de tus ojos, tu bebé. Toda rubiecita, ojos grandes y claros, tierna e inocente, a la cual crías con mucho amor, junto a tu esposa –Sonrió internamente cuando vio que los ojos de Stan brillaron, visualizando ya, aunque se mantenía serio en su expresión– Luego imagina que esa pequeña crece, lógicamente, llega a su adolescencia y un poco más. Fuerte, segura, curiosa, hermosa, pero muy rebelde, como todos los adolescentes. Cada tanto discutes o te peleas un poco con ella, pero es parte de la educación y el crecer. Naturalmente, en algún punto ella siente interés por los hombres y las relaciones, y comienza a salir con uno. Y accidentalmente, un día lo ves con tus propios ojos…

A Kohaku se le había fruncido hasta el alma, sabiendo la imagen que su padre quería meter en la cabeza de Stan, su “pobre e inocente princesa” profanada por un hombre. Notó que Ruri miraba con atención a Kokuyo, pero se le notaba en la cara la compasión que sentía por Stan, que también se había percatado de lo que venía.

\- Ves a ese hombre, tocando a tu hija de una manera muy íntima, y piensas “si está haciendo algo así a la vista y con naturalidad, las cosas que le habrá hecho antes a mi hija” Es algo natural, se entiende, de alguna forma nacen los hijos más adelante, no es nada que un adulto no haya hecho o no entienda, pero de todas formas, nunca vas a estar preparado para ver cómo tu niña, porque los hijos nunca dejarán de ser nuestros “niños” a los ojos, aunque tengan treinta años; está haciendo eso con un hombre más grande y que tú no conoces, del cual ni sabías su existencia. Es tu instinto protegerla, sacarla de ahí, además porque no es una imagen mental que un padre quiere tener en la cabeza, aunque sabes que es injusto y te va a odiar. Y también es el momento en que te das cuenta que es toda una mujer ya, que no es una niña a la cual puedes proteger como antes, que ya está haciendo su camino, así como tú hiciste el tuyo. Quieres lo mejor para ella, y no sabes si ese hombre puede dárselo, y amarla como se merece, o si sólo quiere aprovecharse de ella para satisfacer sus impulsos sexuales, y después la dejará de lado para hacer lo mismo con otras. No todos los hombres son así, claro, pero tú no lo sabes. Bueno, eso es lo que quería decirte, Stan, espero que lo hayas entendido, y que te sirva para tu futuro, seguramente te pasará y te acordarás de esto si algún día tienes una hija.

\- Sí…entiendo.

La expresión de Stan reflejaba a todas luces la turbación, evidentemente le había llegado el mensaje, y a imagen mental. A pesar de que Kohaku estaba preocupada por lo que su padre estaba diciendo, terminó siendo algo bastante tierno a su forma, que simplemente estaba preocupado porque no la lastimen. Claro que eso no fue todo lo que pasó, ya que también se descargó con ella esa noche que los encontró manoseándose en plena calle, pero ahora podía entender lo que pasó por su cabeza para reaccionar así, y tenía sentido que había bajado su hostilidad en cuando vio que Stan iba en serio con ella. La anécdota también le provocó una emoción nueva en su pecho, fue inevitable, y seguro que para Stan también, el pensamiento de tener un hijo juntos en un futuro, cosa que nunca había imaginado sinceramente. Aunque claro, esa tierna imagen se perturbó luego, pero le generó un sentimiento de protección de la nada, que no sabía que tenía. Definitivamente la vida tenía mucho por ofrecer, tiempo al tiempo.

\- Dicho eso, también tengo que admitir otra cosa. El verdadero motivo por el cual, pese a lo que dije antes, no interferiré con su relación, ni si hacen cosas que parecen ir demasiado rápido para una pareja promedio, como este viaje –dudó, mostrando una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- ¿Qué? –Lo instó a seguir Kohaku, con curiosidad.

\- Me haces acordar mucho a mí, hija. Yo fui igual de ansioso y seguro con tu madre cuando nos conocimos, así que no soy quién para decirles que vayan más lento.

\- No sabía –Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pocas veces había escuchado a su padre hablar de su madre– No puedo imaginarte así.

\- La juventud, la pasión y el amor nos vuelven irreconocibles por momentos –Su mirada brilló de amor y emoción, recordando– Tu madre fue la mujer más bella y fuerte que conocí en mi vida, era a la vez tan delicada y elegante como espontánea y apasionada. Ahora que lo pienso, es como si parte de su espíritu se hubiera dividido y transferido a ti y a Ruri cuando ustedes nacieron. Sólo que tú, Kohaku, heredaste mi carácter combativo e impetuoso, y que no te guste acatar las órdenes de nadie. Pero está bien, aunque seas intensa, puedo quedarme tranquilo que te haces respetar y nunca nadie se aprovechará de ti, y eso me pone muy orgulloso.

\- Oh, papá –Kohaku le sonrió con cariño, ante el inesperado halago de su padre.

\- Stan, no lo tendrás fácil con ella...deberás hacer el ejercicio de paciencia más grande de tu vida, pero conociéndola, puedes confiarle tu vida, no te decepcionará.

\- Pienso lo mismo, y aunque todavía no puso a prueba mi paciencia, entiendo a lo que se refiere –sonrió de costado, y ante una mirada tan curiosa como ligeramente ofendida de ella, le agarró la mano y le dio un corto beso, a modo de disculpa– Lo siento, preciosa, pero “intensa” es la mejor palabra que te describe. Pero me encanta, y sé que nunca dejarás de entretenerme con tus reacciones y tu buen ánimo.

Kohaku sonrió ante eso, pero se sonrojó un poco cuando Stan hizo ese gesto delante de su familia. Ella se sentía cohibida con las demostraciones de afecto públicas, o más bien que las vieran justamente su padre y hermana, con amigos sería menos vergonzoso.

\- Volviendo lo que decía, –retomó Kokuyo la charla– cuando conocí a la madre de Kohaku, supe en ese momento que era una mujer única y especial. Nos hicimos amigos por unos meses, y entonces me animé y la invité a salir. No fue fácil, su belleza era intimidante, cuando la conocí ella era muy parecida a Lillian con unos años menos para que se hagan a la idea, pero le llevaba unos ocho años de diferencia.

\- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Stan sorprendido de que mencionen a la cantante estadounidense.

\- ¿No te lo dijo Kohaku? Lillian era la prima hermana de mi esposa. Para simplificar el parentesco, decimos que es la tía de Kohaku y Ruri. A pesar de la diferencia de generación y de padres, eran muy parecidas, así como mis dos hijas. El gen de los Weinberg es bastante fuerte, por suerte, porque son bellísimas.

\- No, no lo sabía –Miró a su novia, incrédulo, pero dándose cuenta del parecido, a pesar de los rasgos japoneses de ella que marcaban la diferencia obvia.

\- Así que tuve que armarme de valor para invitarla a salir. Pero ella era un encanto, y aceptó sin dudarlo. Nos llevamos tan bien, que apenas había pasado poco más de un mes cuando le pedí que sea mi novia.

\- Oh, parece que la propuesta de noviazgo viene de familia –Dijo por lo bajo Stan, y Kohaku lo pateó amistosamente debajo de la mesa.

\- Y… no se rían, pero tan sólo un año después, le propuse casamiento.

Tanto Stan como Kohaku y Ruri quedaron boquiabiertos, sin poder creerlo, en especial las hermanas, que nunca habían oído eso de sus padres antes, era toda una revelación. ¿Un año?

\- Interesante…nada mal –Dijo con una apreciativa sonrisa Stan, mirando significativamente a Kohaku.

\- No le des ideas, papá –Le contestó Kohaku, devolviéndole la mirada a su novio, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero divertida– Stan de seguro acepta el reto de pelearte el trono.

\- No podría culparlo, hija, pero preferiría que esperen un poco más, para que ustedes estén seguros. Siendo sincero… también lo hice porque a tu madre le habían diagnosticado su enfermedad pulmonar –dijo son el semblante más serio, y todos dejaron de sonreír– y como al parecer lo venía incubando hace tiempo sin saberlo, quizás un rasgo genético, al poco tiempo se enteró de que posiblemente sería irreversible. No me arrepiento de nada ni lo hice por lástima, quisimos vivir nuestra vida juntos al máximo, la idea de casarnos fue sólo para hacerlo más memorable y romántico. Y un año después nació Ruri, y dos años después Kohaku, y fuimos una hermosa familia por un tiempo, el más feliz de mi vida, como hombre no podía pedir nada más.

\- Sí –Coincidió Stan con brevedad, mirando a Kokuyo– Yo perdí a mis padres y mi hermana hace unos años en un violento asalto, mi profesión hasta ese momento era de militar, y como saben mi país se caracteriza por un importante historial bélico, con lo cual mi vida siempre fue al límite, sé lo efímera que puede ser. No pretendo apurar mi relación con Kohaku de forma ilógica ni quemar etapas, pero creo que entiendo lo que dice con respecto a vivir la vida al máximo con quien uno ama, mientras tengamos la oportunidad, nunca se sabe. Es la primera vez que soy tan… apasionado, o que voy tan rápido con alguien, y confieso que, pese a mi edad y relaciones pasadas, es la primera vez que conozco a la familia de una novia. Pero no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo, realmente amo mucho a su hija, señor –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos– y todo lo que quiero es hacerla feliz, y yo serlo junto a ella, porque Kohaku es como el sol que ilumina todos mis días. Me dio motivos por los que vivir, cuando estaba más bien resignado a que la vida transcurra por mis dedos y que la felicidad me esquive. Así que no tenga duda que lo más importante para mí es cuidarla, amarla y proteger su sonrisa.

Kohaku se quedó muda por varios segundos, así como su familia también, ya que las palabras de Stan habían sido tan tristes como hermosas. Una ola de emoción la recorrió, y tuvo que controlar con todas sus fuerzas unas lágrimas que podrían amenazar con escaparse de sus ojos. Sabía de los profundos sentimientos y las intenciones de Stan con ella, él no se cansaba nunca de recordárselos, pero que lo reafirmara así, y delante de su padre y su hermana, era como ponerle el sello y asegurarlo con todo el corazón. Entrelazó los dedos de su mano con la de él y le sonrió dulcemente, en un agradecimiento silencioso, y luego miró a su padre, para sorprenderse mucho viendo cómo los ojos café de él sí estaban vidriosos con lágrimas, aunque tampoco llegaban a desbordar por su rostro todavía.

\- Papá…

\- Ah, perdonen a este viejo sensible–Kokuyo inspiró y agitó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa– pero me emocioné. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu familia, Stan, ninguna persona se merece eso… y ahora entiendo un poco más esa mirada que vi en ti cuando te fuiste del hospital, el día que le salvaste la vida a Kohaku. Y te agradezco mucho por los profundos y sinceros sentimientos hacia mi hija, ningún padre podría pedir más que eso, no dudo que la harás muy feliz en lo que sea que la vida los lleve a hacer y compartir. Aunque no te conozco, se ve que eres un hombre muy fuerte de corazón, y que tienes mucho amor para dar, te veo y recuerdo a mi joven yo, aunque no pasé por tan terribles experiencias. En honor a que somos dos hombres locamente enamorados, porque, aunque mi mujer ya no esté más en este mundo yo la sigo amando igual, quiero darte sinceramente la bienvenida a esta familia, no importa que sean sólo novios hace poco. El corazón no entiende de tiempos, ni lugares, créeme, y nada me hace más feliz como padre que saber que otro hombre puede amar tanto a su hija. No tendrás a tu familia de sangre ya a tu lado, pero cuenta con nosotros como tu segunda familia.

\- Gracias señor… Kokuyo –Stan inclinó su cabeza y su cuerpo en una profunda reverencia, estando sentado, con la emoción apretando su garganta por las palabras de su “suegro”– De verdad, no esperaba que me aceptara así, le agradezco de corazón. En lo que a mí respecta, no dude jamás que haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para asegurar la felicidad de su hija, y mi amor.

\- Oh, Stan… –Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Tampoco se esperaba que su padre y Stan cruzaran ese tipo de emotivas palabras de aceptación y calidez, era más de lo que podía haber soñado, tan preocupada que estaba antes.

Stan le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo, y luego le apoyó con delicadeza la mano bajo el mentón de ella para alzarle la cara y darle un casto y dulce beso en los labios, que ella le devolvió ya sin sentirse cohibida de que su familia estuviese ahí mirando, de tan emocionada y agradecida que estaba. Era un gesto de amor puro, no tenían de qué avergonzarse ya, y menos con tal aprobación de Kokuyo de su relación, que ayudaba a que se sintieran más cómodos a partir de ahora.

Dicho eso, y para levantar el espíritu de la noche, les pareció un buen cierre del tema más álgido que tocarían, y se pusieron a levantar los platos de la mesa y preparar la mesa dulce. Siguieron hablando de temas más amenos y alegres, mientras comían las delicias que Stan había preparado, muy apreciadas por todos que tenían el paladar dulce, y brindaron juntos, para luego dar por terminada la velada.

\- Puedes quedarte si quieres, Stan, siéntete como en tu casa.

\- Gracias señor Kokuyo, pero por esta vez paso, no vine preparado para quedarme.

\- No más de “señor”, te dije que nos trates como familia, puedes relajarte conmigo. Me retiro a descansar entonces, gracias por venir, y un gusto, Stan. Buenas noches.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos, y Ruri luego también se despidió, aunque se animó a darle un abrazo a Stan, agradeciéndole al oído por querer y cuidar tanto a su hermana. Quedaron solos Stan y Kohaku, y ella tenía una ligera expresión de desilusión de que él no se quedaría a dormir, era muy transparente.

\- ¿Pasé la prueba de fuego? –Bromeó él, abrazándola.

\- Vaya que sí, no me esperaba que resultara tan bien. Aunque me disculpo por lo anterior, creo que mi padre te traumó un poco con esa anécdota de profanación de princesas.

\- Lo admito, aunque pudiera quedarme esta noche, no me siento capaz de hacerlo, perdona. Es que de sólo imaginar que un hombre quiera aprovecharse de mi pequeña…

\- Eres consciente que TÚ no tienes ninguna pequeña, ¿cierto?

\- Todavía –Le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo con picardía– Sí, lo sé, y definitivamente creo que preferiría un niño si algún día lo tengo, no sé si podría soportar la situación que tu padre me hizo imaginar.

\- Bueno, en todo caso tu niño cuando crezca, estaría profanando a la princesa de otro padre, así que viene a ser lo mismo, si tienes empatía –rió ella– Es así, es la vida. Deja de pensar en eso ahora, en serio.

\- Tienes una familia hermosa, de verdad. Y que me hagan parte de esta forma… gracias –Se inclinó para besarla con mucho amor– Pero por hoy ya mi corazón tuvo suficiente, me voy a descansar. Avísame en la semana para vernos, podemos hacer alguna de esas clases de inglés por la tarde, y te llevo al trabajo luego. Como para recordar viejos tiempos. Buenas noches, preciosa.

\- Sí, buena idea. Buenas noches, Stan.

Se despidieron con más besos en la puerta, y Kohaku lo vio partir en la moto antes de entrar a la casa e irse a dormir también, mucho más relajada y contenta.

Unos días después, Kohaku acomodó sus horarios para hacerse al menos dos tardes para practicar inglés con Stan, y quedaron en que podían mantener ese plan hasta que fuera el viaje. Unas semanas después, ya tenían los pasajes y los papeles de Kohaku listos para viajar, como la visa y el pasaporte. Normalmente demorarían más tiempo, pero era cierto que los dos amigos estadounidenses tenían buenos contactos que aceleraron el proceso. Una de esas tardes, en lugar de empezar con la clase, Stan le entregó un sobre que tenía varios panfletos, y le explicó ante la mirada de curiosidad de ella.

\- Kohaku, me gustaría que hablemos de algo que vengo pensando, y que creo que puede ser bueno para los dos.

\- Dime, parece que te tomaste el trabajo de buscar información y todo, sea lo que sea.

\- Sí. Ahora que somos pareja estable, me gustaría que consideremos otro método anticonceptivo, más seguro y que no sufra de interrupciones –agregó, recordando la vez que se quedaron sin stock.

\- Oh, de acuerdo. Está bien.

\- Si te soy sincero, los condones son un poco molestos, ya que limitan las sensaciones y el contacto, pero son la mejor prevención contra el embarazo y las ETS al principio. Pero si los dos estamos sanos, que creo que así es, nuestra única preocupación debería ser evitar un embarazo. Por supuesto que voy a hacerme un análisis de sangre para estar seguros. Además, tendríamos el plus de no tener que preocuparnos si nos quedamos sin condones, o no tenemos uno a mano si nos inspiramos repentinamente –la miró de una forma positivamente felina– Aunque obviamente, lo que más me encantaría sería sentirte sin una barrera, es algo que vengo deseando hace rato, y creo que tú también. Así que me pasé la última semana buscando información, y estos panfletos, para que analicemos las opciones juntos, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, claro. Creo que conozco bastante de las opciones, pero nunca viene mal tener la información completa. Y me gusta la idea, además que nos dejaría más tranquilos por varios motivos. También he oído de algunas amigas que se les rompió el condón o algo así.

\- Puede pasar, lo he pensado también. A decir verdad, a excepción de los condones y de un procedimiento quirúrgico reversible llamado vasectomía, la mayoría de los métodos anticonceptivos están hechos para mujeres. No es del todo justo… y no quiero ser egoísta, pero no sé si estoy seguro de someterme a ese tipo de operación. Aunque claro, el combo de hormonas y sustancias tampoco viene gratis para tu cuerpo.

\- Lo sé. Pero está bien, también preferiría evitar operaciones. Si no me equivoco, las opciones son las pastillas, parches, inyecciones, y el DIU.

\- Sí, así es. Hay otro más, que me parece muy interesante también, un pequeño implante subdérmico, es relativamente nuevo.

\- Ah, me pareció haberlo oído. ¿Los leemos juntos?

Unos minutos pasaron, mientras leían cada panfleto, y comparaban la información.

\- Bien, hagamos un resumen –Dijo Kohaku, pensativa– Yendo a lo negativo de cada uno, para descartar… el problema de las pastillas es que debería acordarme todos los días a la misma hora, tendría que cuidar de no olvidarme o de poner un horario que casi siempre pueda tomarla.

\- Puedo poner una alarma y mensajearte el recordatorio todos los días, preciosa.

\- Oh, qué detalle –Sonrió enternecida por su compromiso– Gracias, Stan… pero sí, a veces soy un poco despistada, preferiría no estar pendiente de una alarma. Los parches están bien, son prácticos… pero siempre van a ser visibles, y me preocupa que me irrite la piel o se despeguen, con mi entrenamiento no estoy libre de roces y golpes.

\- Entiendo, tiene sentido. Hmm, el DIU es prometedor, pero una vez oí de una colega que se le “movió” y quedó embarazada, se enteró demasiado tarde. No suele pasar, pero es una probabilidad. Aun así, es uno de los más duraderos, su efecto dura mínimo tres años, y según leí, hasta diez. No es visible, no molesta, es una buena opción. Sino también está la inyección.

\- Sí, pero que su efectividad también depende de que me la aplique a tiempo, que no me olvide, y demás. Sería cada tres meses, pero si pienso a futuro, podría tocarme la renovación en medio de un torneo o quizás un viaje, no sé si sería complicado, ya que tiene que ponérmela un médico. Para eso prefiero el DIU. Y también…

\- El implante subdérmico. Este pequeño chip es prometedor, ¿no te parece? También es de larga duración, entre tres y siete años, y su eficacia no depende de que se mueva o no, me parece el más seguro.

\- Exacto. Creo que tendría que hablarlo con una doctora, pero también me parece la mejor opción, me gusta.

\- Muy bien, avísame entonces cuando tengas el turno. Voy contigo.

\- ¿Eh? No es necesario, está bien.

\- Sí que es necesario. Es algo de los dos, y ya que estoy echándote el fardo de que afecte tu cuerpo y no el mío, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estar ahí contigo. Ni que hablar que voy a pagarlo yo, o por lo menos compartiremos el gasto, como prefieras, el precio es algo que todavía no conseguí información certera. Pero no te preocupes por eso.

\- Stan, ¿eres real? –Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? –La miró confundido, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Nada, era una broma… Me sorprende, eres muy compañero y maduro al respecto. No por experiencia mía, que sabes que no tuve mucha, pero sé por amigas mías que sus novios no son tan “solidarios” con ese tema, más bien le dejan a su cargo que se compren los anticonceptivos y que se preocupen ellas solas, a lo sumo comparten el gasto, algunos, si es costoso. Tú hasta me ofreciste ponerte una alarma y avisarme todos los días, eres de otro mundo.

\- No debería ser tan especial, me parece lo lógico. Insisto, es tu cuerpo el que sufre las consecuencias, este tipo de protección siempre tiene efectos secundarios en el cuerpo, y muchos no son agradables, aunque sean temporales. Pero no hay muchas opciones para los hombres, así que es lo que hay.

\- Si reencarnaras en un animal, serías un caballito de mar, lo apuesto.

\- ¿Perdón? –Soltó una carcajada

\- Ah, es que vi en un documental que los hipocampos son la única especie en la que los machos son los embarazados que cargan con las crías. Con tu visión y tu compromiso, serías un excelente caballito de mar. De pulpo a caballito de mar, ahora no puedo decidirme, aunque los dos sean marinos.

\- ¿Pulpo? Preciosa, ¿te mareó tanta información?

\- No, tonto. Lo que pasa es que cuando duermes profundo, te enroscas a mí con mucha fuerza, pareces un pulpo. No me quejo, me gusta tenerte cerca y que me abraces, pero a veces no te das cuenta y me estrujas.

\- Oh… lo siento, no sabía –Murmuró un poco avergonzado.

\- Pulpocampo, Hipopulpo… octocampus, hippoctopus –Se tentó y estalló en fuertes carcajadas con su propio chiste sin sentido.

\- Ok... Me parece que voy a tener que curar tu locura, antes de que se vuelva peligrosa, prepárate para una terapia de shock.

Riéndose también, Stan se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndolos caer en el sillón, y atacándola con cosquillas, sin piedad, hasta que ella comenzó a patalear, llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Nooooo, basta! ¡Que me voy a hacer encima! –Chillaba, tratando de escapar de sus garras.

\- Entonces elige, ¿castigo delicioso, o te retractas? –Le decía, mientras no dejaba de atormentarla con cosquillas– Hippoctopus, es creativo y tiene su elegancia, pero no sé si me gusta ese apodo, los que yo te pongo son más lindos.

\- ¡De acuerdo, ME RINDO! ¿Castigo delicioso? Demonios, eso suena bien para haber hecho algo que no te gustó. ¿Siempre voy a salir ganando con tus “castigos”?

\- Depende cómo lo veas, si te llevo al punto en que vas a llorar y rogar, no sé si es tan divertido.

\- Pero siempre vale la pena después –Enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello, como un koala– Tú lo ofreciste, ahora cumple.

\- Siempre tan predispuesta y positiva, deja de ser tan perfecta, preciosa.

Se besaron apasionadamente en el sillón, y mientras Stan comenzaba a sacarle parte de la ropa, le susurró entre besos:

\- Oh, no tienes idea cómo voy a disfrutar el no tener que interrumpirnos para ir a buscar esos malditos condones. No puedo esperar.

Las semanas restantes pasaron, el viaje estaba sólo a unos pocos días. Kohaku se las había arreglado para estudiar y aprobar todos sus exámenes, al tiempo que entrenaba, trabajaba, y aprendía inglés con Stan. Y él también había estado bastante ocupado, además de su trabajo habitual, había tenido un par de trabajos de modelaje, típico de las fechas festivas. Tal como habían hablado, fueron a la ginecóloga de ella y confirmaron lo del implante subdérmico, la doctora les dio un nuevo turno para colocárselo, les dijo que tenían que seguir usando protección durante una semana más para estar seguros. Eso era una excelente noticia, significaba que para los primeros días del viaje ya estarían seguros.

El día anterior al vuelo, Kokuyo invitó a Stan y propuso hacer otra cena de despedida, adelantando el festejo de las fiestas. Compartieron juntos otra bella velada, y Kokuyo y Ruri les hicieron algunos regalos en conjunto, lo cual los sorprendió y los hizo sentir culpables a la pareja porque no habían pensado en eso.

\- No se preocupen, la idea estaba en que fuera una sorpresa. Kohaku, esto es para ti, de parte de ambos.

La rubia tomó las dos cajas que le dieron, atadas con un fino moño de raso. Dentro de una había un precioso vestido azul oscuro de seda, entallado, que terminaba por encima de las rodillas, pero continuaba con una pollera de encaje muy femenina y sensual y abierta, tanto que Stan silbó en aprobación. En la otra caja, había unos stilettos muy finos y altos, negros, que parecían quedar muy bien con el vestido.

\- Kohaku –Dijo Ruri con su dulce sonrisa– Espero que te gusten, los elegí yo. Sé que no usas este tipo de ropa seguido, en especial los tacones, pero nos pareció que, si allá festejan de forma elegante las celebraciones, podías lucir muy hermosa. Y bueno… –agregó con una risita– notamos que Stan es bastante alto, así que estarán más parejos.

\- Oh, gracias por eso, hermana –dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego sonrió– Es muy hermoso, de verdad. Gracias Ruri, y papá.

\- Yo también tengo que agradecerles, si ya Kohaku era una diosa en tierra, con esto… le hace honor al apodo de “preciosa”, y le queda corto.

\- También hay algo para ti, Stan –Le dijo Kokuyo, pasándole una caja más pequeña y maciza– También de parte de los dos.

\- Gracias –Aceptó, tomando la cajita.

Cuando la abrió, se encontró con un precioso reloj, pero que un ojo entrenado como el de él reconoció al instante lo particular que era. Kohaku lo miró con curiosidad, y frunció el ceño ante la cantidad de agujas y detalles que tenía.

\- Wow… muchas gracias, Kokuyo, Ruri ¿Cómo sabían…?

\- Kohaku nos contó que también eras piloto, y que la llevaste una vez a volar. Es un “”, espero que lo disfrutes.

\- Seguro que sí, es un regalo muy generoso y útil, muchísimas gracias –Se dio cuenta que Kohaku no entendía nada– Es un reloj con cronógrafo, ideal para aviadores, es una joya.

\- No lo reserves para ocasiones especiales, nos gustaría que lo uses seguido, si es que te gusta, claro.

\- Lo haré, muchísimas gracias. Les prometo que vamos a traerles nuestros regalos a la vuelta del viaje.

Al día siguiente, a la tarde, Stan, Kohaku y Xeno ya estaban juntos y listos para salir al aeropuerto. Kohaku estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca había volado en un avión tan grande, y menos aún por tantas horas, pero los dos hombres le dijeron que no tenía de qué preocuparse, y le dieron algunos consejos para que se sienta más cómoda. Luego de despachar las valijas, fueron a tomar un café mientras esperaban el anuncio para abordar, y aprovecharon para contarle a Xeno las novedades y anécdotas de las cenas familiares, y luego Kohaku les preguntó de ansiosa de los lugares a donde iban a ir, los favoritos de ellos, y demás, aunque Stan no cedió a contarle algunas de las sorpresas que tenía planeadas, quería deleitarse con su cara de conocer algo totalmente nuevo. Un rato después, escucharon por altavoz el anuncio de su vuelo, y se levantaron.

\- ¿Lista para el viaje?

\- Contigo, siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas!! Creo que es directamente proporcional cuánto me entusiasmo a escribir (de largo) con el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar. Por suerte ya terminé los exámenes (¡aprobé todo!), así que las próximas actualizaciones vendrán más pronto, a la par de mis otras historias, extrañaba muchísimo escribir, con tantas ideas en la cabeza, tenía que tomar nota a cada rato, pero no podía redactar mucho.
> 
> Ahora me pongo con “Cautivos”, yeeeeiii!!! Cómo nos tienen estos gringos, eh… los amo. Se viene un bello capítulo, palpitando el mes de nuestras fiestas favoritas en todo el mundo también en la vida real jaja. Un abrazo, y gracias como siempre por su apoyo y bellos comentarios, son muy atesorados! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

San Francisco. Esa fue la ciudad elegida, en el estado de California, a la cual decidieron ir a pasar las fiestas de fin de año. Eligieron ese destino porque tenía más atracciones turísticas interesantes para enseñarle a Kohaku, y porque allí era donde Stan había reservado algo muy especial para pasar Navidad con ella a solas. Extendieron su estadía a quince días, desde el veinte de diciembre al tercer día de enero.

El plan sería pasar los tres primeros días de su llegada junto con Xeno, dónde habían reservado dos habitaciones en el "Riu Plaza Fisherman's Wharf", un precioso hotel cuatro estrellas ubicado en el famoso barrio Fisherman's Wharf, desde donde recorrerían un poco los alrededores también. Decidieron alquilar un auto para moverse con más comodidad y extensión, y desde el cual luego Stan y Kohaku partirían por su cuenta para ir hacia Big Sur, una gran región en la costa a lo largo de la ruta principal “Highway 1” famosa por sus paradisíacas vistas. Allí los esperaría una estadía de dos días y medio en una posada muy especial. Luego volverían a juntarse en San Francisco, para pasar el resto de los días hasta año nuevo, recorriendo y disfrutando de esas vacaciones.

Al aterrizar el avión cerca del mediodía, recogieron las maletas y se dirigieron en taxi al hotel para acomodarse. Ese había sido el primer vuelo de Kohaku, sin contar el paseo aéreo pilotando por Stan, y aunque lo llevó bien, habían sido casi once horas de vuelo, y la rubia nunca había experimentado todavía la sensación del jet lag, lo cual padeció particularmente, mientras que Stan y Xeno estaban mucho más acostumbrados. Por lo que lo primero que hizo ella, por recomendación de Stan, fue hacer una pequeña siesta luego de almorzar, para recomponerse. El hotel Riu era sencillo pero elegante, decorado en tonalidades blancas, grises y azules, muy apropiadas con el entorno marítimo de la zona. Incluso tenía piscina en el exterior, pero como estaban en invierno, era una comodidad de la cual no iban a disfrutar.

Kohaku nunca había visitado otro país que no fuera Japón, por lo que estaba fascinada con las vistas, arquitectura y toda la apariencia occidental tan distinta de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Luego de sentirse un poco mejor y más enérgica, estaba determinada a aprovechar cada minuto allí e iniciar los paseos y recorridos. Xeno le dijo que no había apuro, que tenían muchos días para disfrutar, pero ella hizo oídos sordos y pidió de salir, además de que era un día precioso, y quería aprovecharlo. Su argumento convincente fue que, si llovía o nevaba, podían usar esos días como descanso, pero que ella no concebía sus vacaciones para quedarse retozando cómodamente en el interior de un hotel, “para dormir está la noche”, dijo poniéndole punto final a la conversación.

Así que esa misma tarde pasearon por los muelles principales de Fischerman’s Wharf, el “Muelle 39”, donde pudieron observar a una gran colonia de graciosos lobos marinos, tomando sol y jugando en el agua, y luego el “Muelle 45”, uno de los principales del barrio, desde donde pudieron disfrutar de ver cómo zarpaban los principales cruceros y barcas que navegaban por la bahía, sintiendo la brisa marina envolviéndolos. Compraron comida al paso de los puestos locales de la calle, ya que todo eso también era nuevo para Kohaku, muchos sabores nuevos para el paladar oriental. Volvieron por la noche temprano, y para esa hora ya los tres no podían disimular el cansancio, así que cenaron en el hotel y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, debatieron sobre los planes del día, y que podían hacer una recorrida por los pintorescos barrios de San Francisco como “Little Italy”, y “Haight-Ashbury”, que se sentían como trasladarse verdaderamente a Europa. Kohaku se había quedado con la intriga de saber de dónde eran oriundos los dos hombres, ya que Estados Unidos era un país tan grande.

\- Yo tengo mi casa en Texas, Houston –dijo Xeno– ya que allí es donde está la sede de la NASA en la que trabajo hace varios años. Está en la otra punta, del lado este del país. Sin embargo, la casa donde me crie con mi familia es aquí dentro del estado de California.

\- Ustedes dos son amigos desde la infancia tengo entendido, ¿vivían cerca?

\- Más o menos, sí –contestó Stan– En Elk Grove, en la ciudad de Sacramento. Pero cuando crecimos, con nuestras profesiones, tuvimos que alejarnos de allí. Bueno, Xeno en realidad, pero después yo busqué que me transfieran cerca de él, para hacernos compañía.

Kohaku entendió que estaba haciendo alusión a cuando perdió su familia, ese período en que se fue alejando de todo lo que conocía. Decidió no tocar el tema, por las dudas, y dejar que sean ellos los que continúen la conversación.

Hasta las cuatro de la tarde, hicieron ese plan de recorrida, y fue una grata sorpresa no sólo para Kohaku, sino también para los dos amigos, ya que había muchos lugares que tampoco habían visitado antes. Pero cuando volvieron, ya nuevamente en el barrio que se alojaban, Fischerman’s Wharf, una voz resonó dubitativa en el aire.

\- ¿Stan? ¿Eres tú?

Los tres se voltearon ante la voz femenina, y se podía ver la sorpresa en los dos hombres, aunque la expresión de Xeno se volvió más oscura instantáneamente, mientras que los ojos de Stan se abrieron con incredulidad, como si no hubiera esperado encontrarse con alguien de su pasado.

\- ¿Cass?

Kohaku miró a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos, sin tener idea de quién podía tratarse, pero dándose cuenta de algo: Esa mujer era increíblemente hermosa. Además de casi tan alta como Stan –aunque tenía unos tacones bastante altos que lucía con toda comodidad incluso acercándose a paso rápido– tenía un sedoso y largo pelo castaño, ojos almendrados verdes brillantes con un sutil pero agradable maquillaje, un cuerpo esbelto con elegantes curvas y proporciones, y unas piernas larguísimas y femeninas. Perfectamente podía ser una modelo, digna de portada de revistas, y Kohaku sospechó que podía tratarse de una colega de modelaje, no sería tan extraño. Además, vestía muy femenina y elegante, tenía un estilo muy cuidado y moderno. En ese momento lamentó que su inglés no fuera avanzado, porque estaba segura que se perdería de buena parte de la conversación.

\- ¡Sí que eres tú, Stan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tanto tiempo.

\- Vine de vacaciones para las fiestas, con mi novia y Xeno. ¿Recuerdas a Xeno?

La mirada que compartieron la mujer y el científico tuvo una frialdad inesperada.

\- Cómo olvidar a tu sombra –Respondió mordazmente, en un tono más bajo. Luego miró a Kohaku– ¿Y la jovencita es…?

\- Kohaku, mi novia. Kohaku, ella es Cassandra.

Stan le tomó la mano al presentarla, pero lo que Kohaku notó, además de que entendió y no le gustó mucho lo de “jovecita”, fue la mirada de arriba debajo de la mujer llamada amigablemente “Cass”. La vio alzar una ceja con cierto aire altivo y un poco despectivo, que la hizo tensarse incómoda.

\- Qué curioso, una chica japonesa –Luego de su escrutinio, dirigió toda su atención a su conocido– ¿Y dónde estás viviendo ahora, Stan?

\- En Japón, estoy haciendo una temporada de trabajo allí, como instructor de tiro. Xeno también me acompaña, pero coordinando el departamento científico de una preparatoria allí, mientras hace sus investigaciones, ya sabes, de los convenios de la NASA con las organizaciones aero-espaciales de otros países.

\- Ya veo, tiene sentido ahora. Oh, me encantaría ponerme al tanto contigo, Stan, ¿qué dices si tomamos un café ahora?

\- Eh… pero estoy con… –Stan miró de reojo a Kohaku.

\- Media hora, no más –Lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa inocente– Si no les molesta, podrían dar unas vueltas juntos, ya que están de recorrida. No te veo hace tanto, Stan, es una oportunidad única.

Kohaku entendió lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que esa amiga de Stan estaba pidiendo. Aunque no sabía quién era ni de dónde se conocían, no quería ser una novia celosa o insegura, y después de todo, Stan merecía pasar tiempo con amigos que no veía hace tiempo. Aunque esa amiga fuese una mujer que parecía salir de la portada de una revista, y la había mirado de una forma poco cálida, no tenía que ser prejuiciosa, quizás era su personalidad.

\- No te preocupes Stan, ponte al día con ella. Xeno y yo podemos caminar un poco, y nos volvemos a encontrar aquí –Le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva. Percibió que el científico a su lado fruncía los labios, aunque no dijo nada, y Stan abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido– Está bien, es sólo un momento.

\- Muchas gracias, querida, eres un encanto –Le dijo Cass con una sonrisa deslumbrante, agradecida por la buena predisposición.

Stan se le quedó mirando un poco más a Kohaku, pero terminó asintiendo brevemente con la cabeza, y se dio vuelta para seguir a la mujer, que le tocó el brazo para llamarle la atención. Kohaku los vio alejarse, luego le preguntaría a Stan quién era. Pero oyó el suspiro de Xeno a su lado, y la respuesta vino más rápido de lo que esperaba, en forma de un tono bajo y cauteloso.

\- Sospecho que no sabes de la identidad de esa mujer, o no hubieras accedido tan relajadamente a que tomen ese café solos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? –Preguntó, ahora preocupada.

\- Su ex.

\- Oh... –No se esperaba eso, pero no había forma de haberlo averiguado– ¿Cuál de... todas? –No sabía cuántas había, pero suponía que hubo varias en la lista antes que ella.

\- La última, con la que estuvo tres años. Pero no le tengo ningún aprecio, dejó a Stan poco después del terrible momento en que perdió a su familia. No le gustó que su príncipe azul tuviera tantas secuelas psicológicas entre eso y su carrera militar, así que lo abandonó, apenas un mes después de que sucediera todo eso. Stan quedó más destrozado, si era posible, y yo fui el que tuvo que recoger sus pedazos.

\- ¡Qué horror! –dijo con el corazón estrujado– Ahora entiendo cuando me decía que algunas mujeres se alejaban de él cuando se enteraban de sus traumas. Puedo entenderlo de alguien con la que estaba por diversión ocasional, ¿pero una novia de tres años? Demasiado cruel.

\- Sí, pienso igual. No pienso fingir que me cae bien.

\- Pero Stan… no la miraba con resentimiento.

\- Kohaku, piensa que él no estaba en su mejor momento, y era consciente de sus episodios traumáticos. Evidentemente, se creyó que la culpa de la separación fue suya, incluso de que él la estaba haciendo infeliz y ella, pobre, no se lo merecía. Así que ahora esa mujer debe estar queriendo ver si él “volvió a la normalidad”.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

\- Por Stan, no. No estaría tan seguro de ella, creo que la mirada que te dedicó lo dijo todo.

\- Pensé que había sido mi percepción solamente, o que le llamé la atención por ser extranjera. Pero no se sintió muy cálido su escrutinio.

\- Aunque fueron varios años, es claro que apreciaba más a Stan por su atractiva apariencia que por quién él era realmente. Le gustaba que sea un militar reconocido y de alto rango, pero no le gustaban tanto las historias y responsabilidades de ese puesto, nunca lo apoyó realmente. Creo que lo único que quería, era un novio muñeco del cual presumir.

\- ¿Y por qué Stan estaba con ella entonces? No parece ser ese tipo de hombre. Bueno… –recordó cuando se conocieron– sí, cuando lo conocí seducía hasta a las piedras, y yo no fui la excepción, pero él me dijo que lo hacía para no pensar en las cosas de su pasado.

\- Sí, su etapa “promiscua” vino después de terminar con ella. Pero digamos que Cassandra tiene una habilidad encantadora y manipuladora casi maestra. Su verdadera cara la mostró más adelante, nunca me pareció muy profunda, pero tenía una inteligencia y elegancia agradables, también logró engañarme a mí. Como sea, luego de ese café no la volveremos a ver, así que no te preocupes. ¿Vamos a dar esas vueltas obligadas?

Xeno la miró con comprensión, pero con un poco de pena por haber sido él quién le dio esa información, pero estaba seguro de que Stan no iba a dársela, y prefería que Kohaku supiera las dos caras de aquella mujer, por las dudas.

Cuando volvieron media hora después, tal como habían quedado, llegaron ellos dos primeros, y unos minutos después vieron acercarse a Stan y a la mujer. Sus ojos se encontraron, y alcanzó a ver con su prodigiosa vista una sonrisa provocadora en los perfectos labios de la castaña, como si estuviera pensando algo que seguramente no serían buenas noticias para Kohaku. Instintivamente, se le retorció el estómago, pero se preparó parándose bien derecha y tratando de lucir tranquila, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla incómoda. Stan tenía una mirada de aprehensión en los ojos, seguramente tratando de dilucidar si ella estaba secretamente enojada. Pero aun si lo estuviera, que no era el caso, no era a él a quien le dedicaría su propia mirada fría, de ser necesario. Confiaba en su novio, y pensaba demostrárselo para tranquilizarlo.

\- Ya estamos de vuelta –dijo sonriente Cassandra– Gracias por ese momento, Stan, disfruté mucho volver a verte. Y a ti –añadió, mirando a Kohaku– por permitirnos este momento de reencuentro.

\- No hay problema, de nada –Le respondió con su limitado inglés.

\- Bueno, me alegro de verte, Cass –Stan comenzó a despedirse, con una breve sonrisa educada– Hasta la próxima.

\- ¡Oh, esperen! Hay algo que quizás les interese, si no tienen planes –Lo detuvo a último momento, cuando él estaba dando unos pasos para volver al lado de su novia.

Ahí estaba. Kohaku lo sabía, su instinto no le falló. La pregunta era por qué, qué buscaba esa mujer, si ya sabía que Stan tenía novia, y ella estaba exactamente ahí. Aunque no parecía importarle.

\- Esta noche habrá una exhibición exclusiva y privada de pintura en la “Galería ZK”, cerca de aquí, una amiga mía es la artista principal. Hay que ir de etiqueta, y es con entradas, pero si quieren venir puedo conseguirles para ustedes, gratis por supuesto. Me encantaría que vengan, si pueden.

Stan miró a Kohaku con cautela, una cosa era que él se ausentara menos de una hora, otra cosa era que una extraña para ella –pero no para él– estuviera cambiándole los planes. Aunque la mirada que le dirigió Xeno cuando se volvieron a encontrar, fue una que se leía claramente como “ya sabe que es tu ex, cuidado”, y evidentemente él se lo había contado, aunque no podía culparlo por eso. De seguro que no sería cómodo para ella aquella invitación.

\- Cass, te agradezco, pero…

\- Está bien, podemos ir –dijo Kohaku, forzando una sonrisa.

Stan la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que ella lo interrumpiera para contradecirlo, mucho menos para aceptar la invitación. ¿Realmente le daba lo mismo? ¿No sentía nada porque la ex de su novio lo separara de ella en una ocasión, y ahora intentara acercarse a él una segunda? Porque era obvio que esa invitación la hizo para volverlo a ver a él, ya le había hecho unos comentarios durante aquel café que compartieron en los que ignoraba completamente que él estuviera en pareja. Él había hervido de celos de sólo verla hablar confianzudamente con Tsukasa una vez, y eso que apenas si eran conocidos. En cambio, si Kohaku sabía que Cass era su ex-novia, tenía que imaginar que había pasado mucho, mucho más, y en un plano mucho más íntimo, durante varios años. Pero parecía que a la rubia no le molestaba, ahí estaba con esa sonrisa, aceptando el plan como si nada. Se sintió no sólo extrañado, sino ligeramente ofendido de que ella no actuara ni un poquito territorial, y más considerando que Cass se había convertido en una mujer adulta y bellísima. ¿Tan segura era Kohaku de sí misma? Era envidiable, para admirarla y aplaudirla. Decidió insistir en la negativa, darle la oportunidad de que cambie de opinión, por si ella estaba fingiendo.

\- No es un compromiso obligatorio, Kohaku, está bien si quieres descansar o que salgamos en un plan más relajado, nadie se ofenderá si rechazamos un plan tan espontáneo, y tampoco eres asidua a eventos artísticos tan elegantes…

\- No te preocupes, Stan, podemos ir, suena interesante –insistió, no quería que esa mujer pensara que ella era una chiquilla que temía que le “roben” a su novio– Tenemos muchos otros días para descansar o salidas más relajadas.

Stan la miró en silencio unos segundos, preguntándose por qué insistía tanto, sin encontrar la respuesta. Él mismo no tenía tantas ganas de ir, pero ahora le picaba la actitud tan condescendiente de Kohaku. Cassandra se adelantó, y le devolvió la sonrisa a la joven.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces le pediré sus datos a Stan por teléfono, y podrán entrar presentándose como invitados míos. Recuerden, vestimenta formal, de etiqueta. Hasta la noche.

La mujer se despidió de Xeno y de Kohaku agitando la mano, pero le acarició el brazo a Stan, y se fue, con ese paso tan elegante y sensual que tenía incluso con esos altísimos tacones. La pareja se miró a los ojos, los dos forzando una sonrisa casual, cada uno por sus propios motivos, y Xeno los observó sutilmente a ambos, dándose cuenta la falsedad de sus expresiones, pero no acotó nada. Esa sí que iba a ser una noche… desafiante.

En el camino de vuelta, Stan le explicó por su propia cuenta que “Cass” había sido su novia cuando tenía poco más de veintiún años. La conocía desde la secundaria, y eran buenos amigos, hasta que años después se volvieron a encontrar y él la invitó a salir, y allí comenzaron. Tal como había pensado Xeno, no le dijo nada de las circunstancias en las que cortaron, sólo que la relación se venía deteriorando y decidieron separarse. Kohaku escuchaba atenta, pero siempre mostrándole a Stan una mirada serena, para demostrarle que estaba todo bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca había estado en una situación en la que estuviera en un lugar con otra mujer interesada en él, por lo cual no había tenido motivos para celarlo. Pero, así como no había estado a gusto cuando él la celó con Tsukasa, ella no quería hacerlo tampoco, y más porque Stan se había comportado muy correctamente.

Otra cosa distinta, eran sus propios sentimientos. No de desconfianza, sino que había notado las obvias diferencias entre esa mujer y ella. Mucho más elegante, femenina, y esbelta que ella, toda una adulta con estilo, encantadora y aparentemente muy culta. Kohaku se consideraba bonita, aunque tampoco le había importado mucho su propia apariencia, y nunca se había preocupado por lucir femenina, excepto unas muy contadas ocasiones, que podía recordar con los dedos de una mano, y le sobraban. Siempre en ropa deportiva, o casual, jamás usaba tacones, maquillarse para ella era tan raro como usar un vestido elegante, y ciertamente no tenía la menor idea de cuestiones artísticas o culturales, toda su vida e intereses giraba en torno a los deportes. Era tan opuesta a la ex-novia de Stan, que se preguntó realmente por qué él se había sentido atraído por ella, aunque quizás era porque no era muy quisquilloso con la apariencia.

Conforme iban pasando las horas, Kohaku se fue sintiendo un poco más insegura. La única ropa formal que había llevado era el vestido y los tacones que le habían regalado Ruri y su padre, tendría que usar eso. No tenía accesorios, nunca se había preocupado por eso, pero había traído algo de maquillaje, el suyo básico, y su hermana le había prestado unos labiales y sombras de ojos más, que combinaran con el vestido. El problema iba a ser caminar en esos endiablados tacones, eran altísimos, unos diez centímetros y finos como agujas, apenas se los probó se había sentido muy incómoda e inestable, sólo podía disimular su inexperiencia si daba pasos lentos. ¿Tendría que practicar un poco? Aprovechó que Stan dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algo, y la dejó sola en la habitación, por lo que se puso a dar vueltas allí tratando de acostumbrarse, y más de una vez dio pasos inseguros y por poco se dobló el tobillo. Definitivamente iba a tener que ir agarrada de Stan, no tenía vergüenza en pedirle ayuda.

Luego decidió probarse el maquillaje, y como no tenía idea de cómo pintarse más de lo usual, revisó unos video tutoriales en internet rápidamente. No parecía muy difícil, aunque comprobó minutos después que sí lo era, tuvo que retocar varias líneas en que le falló el pulso, y no estaba segura de haberse aplicado bien las sombras oscuras en los ojos. De pronto escuchó que golpeaban la puerta suavemente, y cuando preguntó quién era, resultó ser Xeno. En cuanto lo abrió, el científico abrió mucho los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como asustado.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te hiciste en la cara?! –Le preguntó horrorizado, sin disimular ni un poco.

\- Vaya, gracias –contestó, ofendida– me maquillé. ¿Está…mal?

\- ¿Mal? Es espantoso, nunca vi nada menos elegante. ¿Qué problema tienen las mujeres con su rostro y el exceso de maquillaje?

\- ¡Bueno, perdón, no suelo hacerlo! –Le dijo avergonzada.

\- Eso es más que evidente –Dijo Xeno, alzando una ceja– Maldición, menos mal que te vi yo y no Stan, con la imagen que le ibas a dar, le hubieras bajado la libido por varios días.

\- ¡Eres horrible! –A pesar de que estaba muy indignada con su trato poco delicado, la angustia subió hasta su garganta, ahora se sentía peor. Lo único que le faltaba era eso, para minar su autoestima.

\- Límpiate la cara, quítate esa máscara ahora, pareces una muñeca asesina –Dejó de criticar cuando vio la mirada dolida de Kohaku– No eres fea… es decir, tienes rasgos agradables, no sé por qué te empecinaste en exagerar tanto.

\- Hmm, ¿me ayudas?

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó consternado– ¿Yo, maquillarte? No, ni hablar...

\- Puedo hacer lo básico, pero creo que un poco de esta sombra y de labial se verían bien para que sea más “elegante”, el problema es que no logro hacerlo bien. ¿Por favor, Xeno?

El científico la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero era la primera vez que la veía insegura y ansiosa, y se apiadó de ella. Sospechaba que estaba haciendo eso solamente porque se estaba comparando con Cassandra, pobre chica.

\- No voy a maquillarte, pero hazlo tú y yo te digo cuándo parar. Además, si justo vuelve Stan, será de lo más incómodo, y se burlará de mi por el resto de mi vida.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. Cuento contigo, Xeno.

Kohaku se limpió la cara, y volvió a empezar de cero, pintándose con mucho más cuidado y sutileza. Resultó ser que para cuando Xeno le dijo que ya estaba bien, tenía varias capas menos de maquillaje, lucía femenina y natural, pero más sensual.

\- ¿Está bien así? ¡Me gusta cómo me veo? –Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, estás perf… –se corrigió a tiempo– te ves bien. No te toques más la cara, o lo arruinarás. Vístete y ya, yo también debo ir a cambiarme, y Stan debe estar por llegar.

\- Muchas gracias, Xeno, de verdad –Le sonrió agradecida y aliviada, y él le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse a su habitación. Stan tenía razón en que el científico era más amable de lo que parecía.

Kohaku se peinó, y luego se puso el vestido y los zapatos, practicó dar unos pasos más y se miró frente al espejo, chequeando cómo se veía. Era evidente que no estaba en su elemento, pero tampoco daría vergüenza ajena, pensaba. Cuando se iba a sentar en la cama para no cansarse los pies, Stan entró a la habitación. Se paró en seco con la puerta entreabierta, ligeramente sonrojado y boquiabierto. Ella también se quedó quieta, esperando una opinión de cómo se veía. Pero las palabras no llegaban, y se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Estoy bien así? ¿Es mucho? No tengo otra ropa, perdón…

\- No, no… –Stan se acercó lentamente a ella– Estás... nunca te vi tan hermosa, eres una diosa, verdaderamente.

\- Hmm, gracias –contestó, tímida pero feliz. Notó que él tenía una bolsa en la mano– ¿Qué compraste? Te tardaste un rato.

\- Algo para ti, pensé que te vendría bien, y como disculpa por lo que pasó a la tarde, si te incomodó.

\- No, está bien, de verdad. No me molestó para nada, Stan.

Esa afirmación tenía que haberlo aliviado. Pero en el fondo, inexplicablemente, volvió a arderle un poco. ¿Cuánto más iba a fingir que estaba perfectamente bien con todo eso? Podía ser verdad, pero no le creía, había algo en la sonrisa de ella que no le llegaba a los ojos, no brillaban como siempre. No entendía por qué no era sincera, por qué no confiaba en él y le decía lo que sentía honestamente. No era como si una pizca de celos fuese a derrumbar su relación, si los sentía. Al contrario, sería más que natural, dadas las circunstancias, y cómo se había comportado Cass. Pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado, para darle lo que había comprado. Sacó de la bolsa una cajita, la abrió frente a ella, y se la mostró: Era un conjunto de unos aretes y un collar de plata, muy finos, los aretes eran una hilera delicada de pequeñas piedras relucientes y transparentes como diamantes, y el collar tenía un dije a juego. Kohaku soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

\- Oh, Stan… ¡es precioso! No tenías que hacerlo…

\- Nunca te vi llevar accesorios, así que supuse que no tenías. Y estos, al no tener un color particular, pueden irte con otros vestidos también. ¿Te pongo el collar?

\- Sí, gracias. Yo me puedo poner lo otro.

Kohaku se puso primero los aretes, y se dio vuelta para que Stan le ponga el delicado collar, y cuando terminó le dio un tentador beso en el cuello, que la hizo estremecerse de gusto.

\- Estás más que preciosa, una vez más la palabra me queda corta. Me encantaría besarte, pero veo que te pusiste labial, y no quiero estropear tu maquillaje.

En su lugar, le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, y luego le recorrió la línea de la mandíbula con unos tentadores besos.

\- Si te soy sincero, tengo muchas ganas de sacarte ese sensual vestido ahora mismo, pero tendré que contenerme hasta que volvamos –Deslizó suavemente unos dedos desde el cuello de ella, bajando por la columna, y la apretó contra él luego– Y tengo que cambiarme, o llegaremos tarde.

Kohaku se sentó en la cama, y lo observó mientras se cambiaba, con una sonrisa pícara. Él, lejos de ignorarla, se desvistió lentamente y luego se puso la camisa y el traje, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Stan era posiblemente uno de los hombres más hermosos y sexys que pisaran la tierra, pero verlo en traje, tan elegante y seductor, y con ese maravilloso porte, ya era demasiado. Kohaku tuvo que tragar, estaba segura que estaba a punto de babearse si lo seguía mirando, y ni que hablar que ya sentía que el interior de su cuerpo se había fundido. En ese momento era ella la que tuvo que contenerse, o no iban a salir de esa habitación en toda la noche.

\- ¿Vamos? Xeno ya debe estar aburrido esperándonos.

\- Sí, vamos –Se guardó para ella la anécdota de que la había ayudado a maquillarse.

Fueron a la galería en el auto alquilado, lo dejaron en un estacionamiento, y entraron a la exposición. Había unas cuántas personas, todas vestidas de etiqueta, charlando entre sí y también observando las pinturas y esculturas exhibidas, al parecer eran varios artistas los que presentarían sus obras esa noche, pero todas lucían muy profesionales, y varias estaban a la venta, con precios astronómicos. No era de extrañarse que hubieran pedido tanta formalidad, pensó Kohaku. Se había agarrado del brazo de Stan para tener más estabilidad, esas cuadras desde el estacionamiento hasta la galería habían sido el infierno mismo, y ya podía sentir la presión en la punta de sus pies, y lo odiaba. ¿Cómo había mujeres que podían estar todo el día en esos zapatos altísimos como si nada?

Comenzaron a recorrer todo el piso de la galería, apreciando los cuadros. Stan les había mencionado el nombre de la artista amiga de Cass, por lo que prestaron más atención a aquellos cuadros en los que veían su nombre. Había un segundo piso arriba con más obras, y donde había refrigerios y se podía comprar el arte, así como souvenirs de la galería. No habían pasado más de quince o veinte minutos, y ya Kohaku comenzaba a sufrir insoportablemente la incomodidad de sus pies, pero no quiso decir nada.

En ese momento apareció la que sería su segunda pesadilla de la noche: Cassandra. Por supuesto que estaba imposiblemente hermosa, era una maldita muñeca perfecta, y el vestido parecía haber sido confeccionado sobre su cuerpo, de lo perfecto que recorría sus curvas. Su pelo largo en forma de prolijas y brillantes ondas, y maquillada de una forma que Kohaku nunca logró imitar. Se acercó toda segura y sonriente a sus tres invitados, aunque sus ojos estaban dirigidos únicamente a Stan.

\- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Muchas gracias, es un placer verte, cariño… y verlos.

¿“Cariño”? Kohaku trató de controlar con todas sus fuerzas su cara de indignación, sí que era una atrevida esa mujer, y evidentemente lo hacía a propósito para molestarla. Notó que Stan la miró de reojo, pero la rubia se mantuvo imperturbable, como si no le afectara. Xeno, por su parte, no pensaba abrir la boca, pero su ceño se frunció visiblemente.

\- ¿Les gusta la exposición?

\- Sí, muy buenas obras, Cass –Asintió Stan educadamente– Gracias por la invitación.

\- Me gustaría presentarles a mi amiga, la pintora, pero está arriba. ¿Quieren acompañarme?

Kohaku miró internamente horrorizada las numerosas escaleras. Apenas podía caminar sin sufrir cada paso, iba a ser muy evidente y vergonzoso, además de doloroso, si tenía que subir. Lo lamentó mucho, internamente, pero tenía que ceder ahí, aunque significara dejar solo a Stan con esa odiosa mujer de oscuras intenciones.

\- Gracias, pero yo me quedaré por aquí a mirar un poco más, Stan, ve tú –Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa– Además, no sé si entendería muy bien lo que diga la artista.

\- ¿Kohaku? –Le preguntó, confundido.

¿Otra vez lo estaba dejando solo con su ex-novia, tan despreocupadamente? ¿Prefería estar sola, a acompañarlo a él? Se preguntó si sería esa la forma de ella de demostrar que estaba enojada, o si realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo que esa mujer que había sido parte de su pasado estuviera rondando, y para colmo tuviera actitudes innegablemente seductoras con él, entre cómo lo miraba y cómo le hablaba. Ya no sabía qué pensar de la actitud de Kohaku, pero nuevamente se sintió irritado, y un poco desilusionado. Lo peor era que estaba dando las señales incorrectas a Cass, a su forma de ver, porque le estaba demostrando que no le importaba mucho que le quitara la atención de su novio, y que se acercara tanto a él, y eso echaba más leña al fuego para que la castaña sea más provocadora. Era una situación poco agradable, pero si Kohaku quería ser poco sincera y jugar con eso, él le seguiría la corriente, y no se imaginaría cuánto.

\- Como quieras –dijo Stan cortante, mirándola un poco frío– ¿Xeno?

\- Me quedo con Kohaku también –Le respondió, mirándolo duramente.

\- Bien, vamos entonces, Cass –Le apoyó una mano en la espalda, casi en la cintura, mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

Kohaku sintió que algo más que sus pies le dolían, al ver eso. ¿Por qué Stan la había mirado tan fríamente? ¿Era necesario que le toque la espalda tan galantemente a esa otra mujer? La angustia le subió a la garganta. En vez de apreciar que ella confiaba en él, y que no le iba a hacer un reproche de celos, la respuesta fue completamente distinta a la que esperaba. Tuvo que respirar hondo para contener que los ojos no se le llenaran de lágrimas. Xeno, a su lado, sí notó su angustia, y la tomó del brazo en lugar de Stan. Había percibido que a ella le costaba caminar bien.

\- Podrías ser más honesta, sinceramente –Resopló el científico.

\- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó Kohaku, sorprendida.

\- Stan se acaba de comportar como un idiota, y no mejor empiezo a hablar de esa mujer, ¿pero no crees que estás exagerando con tu sobreesfuerzo? Ya lo sospechaba con lo del maquillaje excesivo, y tu sonrisa falsa mientras tratas de disimular que estás bien con lo que sea que proponga Cassandra. ¿Qué quieres demostrar? ¿No te entra en esa cabecita que la novia de Stan eres tú?

\- Quiero que Stan sepa que confío en él, nada más. No quiero ser una novia molesta y celosa, que le niegue o reproche su pasado.

\- ¿Y tú confías en ti misma? Porque dices eso, y a la vez pareces rogar por la aprobación de él hoy. No sé si confías tanto en Stan, si estás tan determinada a actuar de una forma que no pareces tú misma, sólo para que él crea que eres la novia perfecta, y reafirme que sólo tiene ojos para ti.

\- Yo… –Miró al piso, sin poder creer lo bien que Xeno la había “leído”.

\- No te compares con Cassandra, son agua y aceite, en apariencia y en personalidad. Pero no dudes que a la única mujer que Stan tiene en su cabeza, y ama con todo su ser, es a ti, créeme. No accediste a esta invitación por gusto e interés como dijiste, ni te gusta que ella lo mire así y le diga falsamente “cariño”, cuando sabes que lo trató como a un juguete. Y menos aún quieres dejarlo solo con ella, no porque dudes de él, sino porque sabes que ella lo está haciendo sólo para molestarte e intentar volver seducirlo, claramente sólo por ego, para divertirse un rato. Y de resentida porque no puede aceptar que Stan sea feliz con otra mujer que lo quiere tal como es, y que encima sea más joven y fuerte que ella, incluso más madura. ¿Me equivoqué en algo?

\- No –admitió, avergonzada. No se pensaba a sí misma como fuerte y madura, era como era…pero sí coincidió en cómo veía las actitudes de la otra mujer.

\- Bien, entonces cuando vuelvan, déjame decirles un par de palabras a mi querido amigo, y luego puedes demostrar, en todo caso, por qué eres la única mujer que Stan ama, y lo determinada que estás a compartir tu vida con él en las buenas y en las malas, cosa que ella no quiso hacer. Cassandra no te llega ni a los talones, no es ni la mitad de mujer digna que eres tú.

Kohaku recuperó su ánimo y confianza con las cálidas y honestas palabras de Xeno, y pudo entender lo valioso que era como amigo de Stan. Si había sido tan certero con ella y la conocía poco, no podía imaginarse lo bien que entendía el corazón de su mejor amigo. Varios minutos después, vieron bajar por las escaleras a Stan acompañado de Cassandra, todas sonrisas, y le había ofrecido su brazo para ayudarla a bajar, que ella tomó gustosamente. Cuando el rubio vio a su novia y su amigo, frunció el ceño al ver que estaban tomados del brazo. El científico miró a la joven, ella le asintió brevemente, y se soltaron, para que él pudiera acercarse a su amigo.

\- Stan, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Kohaku quedará sola.

\- Estará bien –“¿Ahora te importa?” pensó en decirle, pero no quería ponerlo a la defensiva antes de tiempo.

Stan se despidió momentáneamente de la mujer, y siguió a Xeno, que se dirigió a un pasillo que había cerca, en el que no había nadie. Allí, el científico lo miró con seriedad, y luego de observarlo un momento, le habló:

\- ¿Por qué le haces eso a Kohaku?

\- ¿Hacer qué, Xeno? No sé de lo que hablas.

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo. La estás poniendo a prueba. Sé que la amas y que no harías nada estúpido, pero ella tampoco no se merece ser testigo de este juego. Y si le prestaras más atención, te darías cuenta que...

\- ¿Y tú sí le estás prestando atención a mi novia? Vaya, qué buen amigo eres.

\- Sí, lo soy. Porque mientras tú estás determinado a ser un encanto con esa vívora que tienes por ex, yo soy el que está acompañando y compadeciendo a tu novia, a la que trajiste a un país extranjero, y a la que estás dejando de lado para hacerle sentir celos de esa pobre excusa de mujer que te invitó aquí, con toda la intención de envenenar a Kohaku.

\- Cass no va a hacer eso, Xeno. No sé de qué le serviría, si sabe que estoy con ella.

\- ¿Acaso no ves las miradas altivas que le dedica? ¿Y cómo disfruta sin duda alguna cuando la ve ceder o tener que tragarse su inseguridad?

\- Kohaku no tiene nada que envidiarle a Cass. Y mírala, arreglada y todo, no dudo que reciba todas las miradas de esta maldita galería si se lo propone.

\- ¿Y por quién te crees que Kohaku se vistió y maquilló así? ¿A quién crees que quiere impresionar y demostrar que es una mujer hermosa digna de ser tu compañera, a pesar de las miradas prejuiciosas por la diferencia de edad y de las miradas que recibe por ser tu "novia exótica"? En vez de hacerte una escena de celos o colgarse a ti desesperada, llama la atención de esta forma mucho más digna y elegante. La pregunta, es si es necesario que tenga que hacerlo. Y mírala un poco más, y notarás que no soporta caminar en ese calzado incómodo para ella, por ese motivo imagino que no te quiso acompañar arriba, no porque quisiera dejarte solo con Cassandra. Si la estuve llevando del brazo hace unos minutos, era para darle más estabilidad, es más que obvio que no está acostumbrada y que pone su mejor cara para fingir seguridad.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no lo dice? –Preguntó molesto.

\- Podrías preguntárselo tú, ¿no? Pero a mi forma de ver, no quiere mostrarse débil frente a tu ex-novia, y mucho menos molestarte y terminar entregándote a sus brazos.

\- Eso no va a suceder nunca.

\- Tal vez, pero no ayuda que tú andes siendo todo un galán con una mujer importante de tu pasado.

\- Lo hice solamente porque no entendía cómo es que no mostraba ni una pizca celos.

\- ¿Y poniéndola celosa adrede te parece algo muy inteligente que reforzará su amor? Por favor, Stan, escúchate. Si la situación fuese al revés, a esta altura tú ya le hubieras hecho una amenaza de muerte al otro hombre, si estás en un buen día. Es tu novia, habla tú con ella. Pero no ahora, si la dejamos sola y quieta así como está, comenzará a echar raíces.

Stan resopló, admitiendo que lo que había dicho Xeno era muy sensato, y se sintió mal de haber actuado como lo hizo. No quería estar más en ese lugar, odiaba la idea de que Kohaku se sintiera tan miserable, y quería llegar a la habitación para hablarle y disculparse sinceramente. Ni bien llegó a su lado, le ofreció su brazo con cautela, sin saber si estaba más enojada que triste. Pero ella lo miró con una sonrisa, agradecida, y aceptó su brazo.

\- Discúlpame por haberte dejado sola aquí.

\- No estuve sola –Miró a Xeno con una pequeña sonrisa cálida– Tienes un gran amigo.

\- Te lo dije –asintió, también mirando al científico– ¿Ya te enamoraste de él?

\- Un poco –Bromeó, pero se arrepintió cuando vio la sonrisa de Stan borrarse– Oh, vamos, me lo dejaste servido, ¿tú puedes, pero yo no?

\- Tienes un punto ahí. ¿Te parece que volvamos al hotel? Fue suficiente por hoy.

\- Sí, me encantaría –Dijo con un tono más desesperado del que pretendía.

Kohaku vio a Cassandra acercarse, esa mujer debía oler las oportunidades, pero esta vez la rubia estaba preparada.

\- Oh, Stan, cariño, ¿ya se van tan pronto? Pensaba ofrecerles de tomar unas copas, para celebrar. Ya sabes, un brindis adelantado por las fiestas y el reencuentro.

\- No, gracias, rechazo la invitación esta vez –Fue de Kohaku, no Stan, la voz que contestó con seguridad– Gracias por invitarnos aquí, Cassandra, estuvo muy interesante. Pero fue un día movido, y quiero volver al hotel a descansar.

\- No te preocupes, querida, lo entiendo. Pero quizás no te moleste dejar a Stan un rato más por aquí, por suerte tienes al buen amigo Xeno para que te acompañe.

\- No, disculpa pero no –Dijo con más firmeza, pero manteniendo su sonrisa, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stan. Él, gratamente sorprendido, la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo– Estamos de vacaciones juntos, y es mi novio, así que entenderás que prefiero volverme al hotel con él, y terminar de disfrutar la noche juntos, a solas.

Tanto Xeno como Stan trataron de contener una gran sonrisa, divertidos por la alusión directa pero sutil de Kohaku, esa joven tenía estilo hasta para marcar territorio.

\- Es como ella dice, Cass –Reafirmó Stan– Y yo también prefiero ese plan, ya descuidé mucho a mi preciosa novia por hoy, y pienso compensarla, ya viste lo compañera y generosa que es –Levantó la mano que tenían entrelazada para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano de ella, y mirarla amorosamente.

\- Ya veo… –contestó la mujer, forzando ella la sonrisa ahora– Está bien, se lo merecen entonces. Gracias por venir, y espero que disfruten sus vacaciones. Fue un placer verte, Stan.

Kohaku nunca había escuchado palabras tan poco sinceras, pero se sintió muy aliviada de ver a Stan apoyándola. Lo que sea que le había dicho Xeno, había tenido un efecto instantáneo. Sin más, se despidieron de Cassandra por última vez, y los tres se fueron de la galería. Aunque la rubia se estaba tragando la incomodidad de sus pies, hacía lo posible por no parecer tan rígida. De pronto, sus pies abandonaron el piso, y antes de darse cuenta lo que había sucedido, estaba entre los brazos de Stan, que la cargaba estilo novia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Dijo sorprendida.

\- No puedes caminar bien, así como estás, ¿no? Y perdona que te lo diga, preciosa, pero te ves como un pingüino. De esta forma será más rápido y cómodo.

\- Nunca me habían cargado así públicamente –dijo avergonzada, tapándose los ojos– Los que nos vean, deben pensar que me doblé un tobillo.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. O podemos decir que nos acabamos de casar en Las Vegas, e hicimos un vuelo exprés a casa para consumar nuestro amor.

\- ¡Ja! Bueno, si lo dices, tendremos que fingir que estamos muy borrachos.

Estallaron en risas, y Stan no la soltó hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento y la subió al auto. Y lo mismo la volvió a cargar en brazos cuando bajaron, entrando así al hotel, ayudados por Xeno que pidió las llaves y se encargó de pedir al ascensor y abrirles la puerta de la habitación. Él también lucía divertido, aliviado de ver que ya estaba todo encaminado nuevamente.

Stan la cargó hasta la cama, donde se sentó con ella encima. Kohaku se sacó los diabólicos tacones, y hubiera querido arrojarlos lejos, pero los soltó con cuidado porque eran un preciado regalo de su familia. Sus labios fueron inmediatamente asaltados por los de Stan, pero cuando pensó que la situación se iba a calentar en unos pocos segundos, él se detuvo y la miró largamente, abandonando su aura fogosa.

\- Perdóname, Kohaku. Me comporté como un cretino esta noche.

\- Claro, ya pasó, está bien.

\- No, no está bien –Suspiró, y la abrazó– Te interpreté completamente al revés de tus intenciones, no vi cuánto te estabas esforzando por sobrellevar la situación incómoda con una mujer que fue ex-novia mía, y que encima tuvo actitudes inadecuadas con los dos. Yo… voy a ser sincero, pero ahora puedo ver lo estúpido que fui. Me sentí un poco mal, incluso me molestó, que no parecieras sentir ni un poco de celos.

\- ¿Eh? –Abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba– ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé… suena incluso más raro y tonto ahora que lo digo en voz alta –rió amargamente– Al principio, cuando apenas nos encontramos con Cassandra, admiré un poco tu comprensión y buena predisposición a que yo me ponga al día con alguien conocido. Pero luego de que Xeno te contó quién era ella, y yo también, no pude entender cómo estabas tan tranquila y aceptabas todos sus planes, en especial porque se veía a la legua que tenía intenciones seductoras. Cualquier novia se molestaría con eso, o eso pensé, pero tú estabas ahí sonriendo y todo, y luego fingiendo que estabas bien.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero no que hayas querido que te cele. Es una sensación horrible, para ambas partes… no sé por qué quisiste que yo me sintiera así de mal, no es algo que se le desee a nadie. Y que yo te controle y te diga que no puedes hacer algo que quizás quieres, sólo por mi inseguridad, que no te demuestre confianza, que es la base de una relación sana.

\- Lo sé, ahora que lo dices así me siento aún peor, perdóname. No lo pensé de esa forma, no quería que te sientas mal en sí. Sólo… no sé, puede ser estúpido, pero un pequeño acto de territorialidad, de “este hombre ya tiene dueña”, de dejar en claro que me amas y que no permitirás que ninguna otra mujer intente interponerse… tenía su lado, como decirlo, ¿sexy?

\- Pero no eres “mío”, no soy tu dueña. Estamos juntos porque ambos queremos. Claro que no me gusta ver a otra mujer coqueteando contigo, pero creo que sería suficiente con que tú la alejes y ya. Hay gente que no le importa interponerse en una relación, ni aunque haya un anillo a la vista, o hasta lo hacen por gusto, sin importar a los que lastimen en el medio. Pero si tú me amas y quieres estar sólo conmigo, no tengo que ser yo la que te lo exija. Ahí es cuando sabes que algo se quebró en una pareja, o que la estás forzando.

\- Escúchate, preciosa, eres tan madura –Apoyó su frente contra la de ella– No dudes ni por un segundo que eres la única mujer en mi vida, no tienes que exigirme nada, jamás te lastimaré de esa forma, te lo juro. Reconozco que soy más posesivo, y que no puedo llevar bien el hecho de que otro hombre se te acerque, ni siquiera que intente seducirte. Puede que sea por inseguridad, pero es porque no quisiera perderte nunca, y… si veo que otro hombre se te acerca tanto y se lleva bien contigo, tengo miedo de que te guste, y si es alguien con menos problemas en la vida que yo, que eventualmente te canses de mí y prefieras a alguien así. Me ha pasado… varias veces.

\- Lo sé, y me parece horrible, pero –le acarició la cara, le angustiaba ver los ojos de él tan honestos y vulnerables, quería abrazarlo y darle toda la seguridad que le faltaba– te lo dije, y te lo vuelvo a repetir: Eso no pasará conmigo. No sólo porque te amo mucho, sino que además lo que te amo me da más fuerzas para querer ayudarte y sanarte, quiero verte bien, y feliz. Que pases esa página de una vez por todas, y no tengas más miedo.

Le dio varios besos cortos, dulces, y no se contuvo a abrazarlo con fuerza. Stan podía ser un hombre fuerte, habilidoso y hermoso, pero los sufrimientos de la vida lo habían vuelto tan frágil por dentro como un cristal, cuando se permitía exponer su corazón. Pero luego quiso hacer una broma, para hacerlo sonreír y animar el ambiente.

\- ¡Ja! Y como si fuera a dejar que alguna perra superficial y creída se meta con mi hombre perfecto, este cuerpo y cara bonita tienen dueña, y no lo pienso compartir. Iba en serio con lo de terminar la noche a solas, no tanto con lo del descanso.

\- Se ha despertado la tigresa al fin, me encanta –Sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertido– Hmmm, pensaba dártelo después, pero tengo algo más para ti. Quizás te vuelva un poco más salvaje.

Stan apoyó a Kohaku en la cama, y se levantó. Fue a buscar algo a su maleta, un sobre rojo con un moño blanco y verde, tan delgado que parecía contener algo de papel solamente.

\- Eso luce como un regalo navideño… ¿está bien adelantarme el regalo?

\- No es “el” regalo…piénsalo como un incentivo.

Kohaku recibió el sobre, y lo abrió con cuidado, mirando de reojo a Stan que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa y curiosamente lucía un poco sonrojado, era adorable. Sacó su contenido, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eran dos fotografías de tamaño mediano, y cuando las vio soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, y se tapó la boca para no gritar de risa y emoción. Cuando se recuperó del impacto, quedó con la boca muy abierta, así como sus ojos, y no despegaba la vista de aquellas inesperadas fotografías, particularmente de la que estaba atrás: Eran de una sesión de modelaje de Stan, con temática navideña, una de las últimas que hizo, sólo que no le había contado de ESO.

\- Oh…por…dios…

\- Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la oficial y acordada es la primera. La otra… pedí que me la sacaran especialmente para ti –dijo con picardía.

Era tan amplia la sonrisa en la cara de Kohaku, que sabía que le iban a doler después las mejillas. Nada la podría haber preparado para eso. La primera foto era de él “vestido” de Papá Noel… sexy. O, mejor dicho, desvestido, porque tenía todo su cincelado torso descubierto, cubierto solamente por el fino traje rojo abierto, con los bordes de las mangas, cuello y la parte inferior del traje cubiertos por un peluche blanco, y por supuesto el gorro navideño. Sostenía una bolsa roja de la cual estaba sacando una caja decorada a modo de regalo. La sonrisa terriblemente seductora era una invitación al pecado. La segunda foto era similar, sólo que se había quitado el traje, TODO el traje, quedándose únicamente con el gorro en la cabeza, y la bolsa de regalos cubriendo sus partes íntimas, aunque parecía estar agarrando con su mano…otro tipo de “regalo”.

Los ojos de Kohaku no se podían despegar de la impresionante vista, y era muy extraño estar viendo delante de ella al Stan real, vestido elegantemente de traje, y luego esas fotografías tan reveladoras.

\- ¿Te gustó el regalo? –Le preguntó con malicia, pero ella no le pudo contestar por varios segundos.

\- S-sí… oh dios, es mucho para procesar –dijo con una sonrisa tonta, pero luego lo miró, y trató de recomponerse, con su propia picardía– Dices…que si me porto bien… ¿este Papá Noel me traerá mi regalo?

\- Ya te vienes portando bien, así que Papá Noel está en camino. Pero tendrás que ser paciente y esperarlo un día más. Aunque quizás venga de civil, no sé si pasará por la chimenea esta vez.

\- Oh no. No no no. Yo quiero a éste, no aceptaré ningún otro.

\- ¿Perdón, preciosa? –Parpadeó varias veces, ladeando la cabeza, divertido.

\- Que no me quiero conformar con la foto, ni con un Papá Noel “de civil”. Quiero a éste, en carne y hueso. Ofreciste la mercancía, ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de entregarla.

\- Oh… ¿quieres… que me vista así? –Le preguntó sorprendido, no se esperaba eso.

\- Por supuesto, es lo justo –dijo como si fuera obvio– Tengo al modelo original frente a mí, ¿y tengo que conformarme con una foto? No me parece justo.

\- Veré que puedo hacer al respecto, entonces… Pero a cambio, yo también quiero lo mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, sobresaltada.

\- Es lo justo, como dices. Tú también te vestirás así para mí en Nochebuena, y para compensar, también quiero un par de fotos tuyas de recuerdo. ¿Trato hecho? –Le tendió la mano, sonriendo diabólicamente.

\- De acuerdo –Aceptó nerviosa pero emocionada– Pero nunca me saqué fotos, no sé modelar ni hacer caras o poses.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso, preciosa. Ahora…–le dijo, mientras se subía a la cama gateando sensualmente, colocándose encima de Kohaku, para susurrarle al oído– creo que mi regalo se muere por salir del envoltorio ahora, dije que quería sacarte ese sensual vestido, y lo haré, no más interrupciones. Tenemos que portarnos muy bien si queremos esa visita especial mañana, ¿no te parece?

Kohaku apoyó las fotos en la mesita de luz, y miró a esos oscuros y apasionados ojos azules, y tiró de su corbata para acercarlo a ella y así poder besarlo.

\- Sí, me parece, mucho.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, todos prepararon sus cosas para dejar el hotel. Xeno había comprado un boleto de avión para viajar a Houston durante los dos días que iba a estar solo, allí estaba su casa y sus amigos con los que festejar en compañía. Y Stan y Kohaku guardaron las maletas al auto, ya que el plan era recorrer y disfrutar durante el camino de las maravillosas vistas de la ruta a lo largo de Big Sur. Llevaron a Xeno al aeropuerto de San Francisco, y luego en medio del camino antes de tomar la ruta, Stan hizo una parada extra y bajó solo del auto. Volvió con una bolsa de cartón en las manos, y Kohaku ya estaba imaginando lo que aquello era, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír un poco nerviosa.

El sendero por la ruta fue tan mágico como le habían descrito los dos hombres, aunque no le dejaron que mirara en el teléfono para buscar imágenes. El corazón de rubia martillaba lleno de emoción, era una vista espléndida: A la izquierda se veían unas inmensas montañas verde- amarillentas, con flores de muchos colores que resaltaban a la vista, y las famosas Secuoyas, conocidos como “Redwoods” allí, unos árboles infinitamente altos y muy gruesos, con troncos de color rojizo. A la derecha podían verse unos enormes acantilados rocosos, contra los que el mar golpeaba constantemente. El azul intenso del mar era hipnótico, interrumpido solamente su puro color por la espuma del oleaje. Pasaron también por el famoso puente  
"Bixby Creek”, pero Stan dijo que cuando hicieran el viaje de vuelta pasarían nuevamente por allí, y se detendrían en muchos lugares conocidos de paisajes hermosos a lo largo de la ruta que estaban haciendo, ya que tendrían mucho más tiempo.

Poco antes del mediodía llegaron a su destino, y Kohaku presentía que ese lugar iba a ser muy especial. Desde la ruta podían verse en lo más alto de los acantilados unas cabañas con forma circular, con una privilegiada vista al océano, y Stan le explicó que todo ese lugar llamado “Post Ranch Inn” era un conjunto de cabañas que tenían variadas vistas según su ubicación, algunas daban al interior de la montaña, un par al océano pacífico y otras a los acantilados, era un lugar enorme. Estacionaron el auto, y bajaron solamente con unos pequeños bolsos que habían preparado para su estadía. Kohaku no podía cerrar la boca de lo maravillosamente amplio y bello que era todo, ya solamente eso era una gran e inesperada sorpresa, no podía imaginarse cómo sería la cabaña en sí. Lo único que intuía era que ese lugar debía ser bastante costoso.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña donde se alojarían, guiados por una amable empleada del complejo, Kohaku se paró en seco. La señora les dijo que se llamaba “Suite Pacific”, ya que su vista principal era una panorámica del océano, y estaban literalmente en la punta de la montaña. Cuando sus piernas decidieron volver a conectar con su cerebro y seguir adelante, entró nerviosa de la emoción por la puerta principal, y se tuvo que agarrar a Stan para que las rodillas no le cedieran mientras recorrían la suite entera, presentada elegantemente por la empleada: Las paredes de la suite eran todas curvas y de madera, y desde la sala de estar podía verse el océano a través del amplio ventanal que ocupaba todo el frente, así como también podía verse desde el dormitorio y el baño. Incluso tenían no una, sino dos modernas y enormes bañeras tipo spa en el exterior, una al aire libre, y otra protegida del aire y del frío por sus propios ventanales.

En el living había cómodos sillones de cuero individuales y de dos cuerpos, mesas y banquetas de finas y combinadas madera, un mini-bar con bebidas, y por supuesto el ventanal corredizo hacia la terraza con sus propias reposeras acolchonadas. El dormitorio tenía una cama tamaño King, y contra la pared había una moderna chimenea a leña, aunque la empleada dijo que los pisos eran de losa radiante también, la calefacción estaría garantizada. Todo el espacio solamente para ellos constaba de nada menos que de novecientos sesenta metros cuadrados en total, entre el espacio interior y el exterior. Por supuesto que incluía todos los servicios y comodidades, hasta lujosas batas y pantuflas, y las comidas las tomarían en el restaurante “Sierra Mar”, exclusivo para los huéspedes de la posada, ubicado en lo más alto de la montaña.

Stan lucía satisfecho y sereno, aunque sus ojos brillaban de emoción, era todo lo que había soñado. Kohaku, por otro lado, apenas pudo decir las gracias cuando la señora se despidió, y finalmente se dejó caer al piso, completamente anonadada, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, y se quedó así por varios minutos. Divertido, el rubio se arrodilló a su lado, haciéndole compañía silenciosa en el piso hasta que ella pudiera recuperar el habla, sólo agarrándole y acariciándole la mano.

\- ¿Qué… es… todo esto? –Murmuró, consternada todavía

\- Es donde vamos a pasar la Nochebuena y Navidad– Le explicó con calma como si fuese una niña perdida.

\- ¿No es… demasiado?

\- Tal vez. Pero quería que fuera inolvidable para los dos, nuestra primera navidad juntos.

\- No lo dudo, que será inolvidable –Se dio cuenta que su mano libre temblaba, y se la miró curiosa– ¿Cuánto… costó todo esto?

\- El dinero es lo de menos, va y viene.

\- Stan… ¿cuánto te costó?

\- ¿Necesitas saberlo ahora, en serio? –Prefería guardárselo, pero no iba a ocultarlo si ella insistía.

\- Sí.

\- Dos mil ochocientos dólares.

\- Oh –Eso era MUCHO dinero. Tragó duro– ¿Toda la estadía?

\- No, el día.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –El cerebro de Kohaku se desconectó cuando hizo las cuentas mentales de lo que su generoso y despreocupado novio había pagado sólo por dos días y medio en esa lujosísima posada.

Stan, teniendo compasión, la levantó del piso cargándola en sus brazos, porque ella parecía completamente anulada y sin fuerzas para levantarse. La llevó a la terraza, y se recostó en la reposera con ella encima, disfrutando la vista, sin saber si reír o si mantenerse callado hasta que ella volviera la vida. Aunque a Kohaku le había shockeado exageradamente, y entendía que era un número considerable de dinero, no era tanto para él. No se consideraba rico, pero tenía unos buenos ahorros de su pensión como ex-capitán militar, que cobraba a pesar de seguir en funciones en su otro trabajo, y a eso se sumaban los ahorros de la venta de su casa familiar, y los beneficios de sus inversiones bancarias donde aseguraba su dinero. Por lo tanto, esas vacaciones no representaban un sacrificio para su economía, y valía cada dólar para asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto y soñado.

Cuando finalmente Kohaku logró recuperar su capacidad motora y de habla, Stan le dijo que era hora de ir a almorzar. Y por supuesto que esa comida fue deliciosa y lujosa, un menú de cuatro platos finos y que hacían agua la boca a cualquiera. Dedicaron la tarde a pasear por todo el lugar, siguiendo libremente los senderos que recorrían el complejo, admirando las vistas. Podía decirse que convivían con la naturaleza, ya que alcanzaron a ver no muy lejos algunos venados en manada, así como grandes aves surcando los cielos. Volvieron a tiempo para ver la puesta del sol desde su cabaña, todo eso estaba resultado demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Luego se bañaron, y hablaron sobre lo que harían a la noche. Como era Nochebuena, además de cenar en el restaurante, había actividades especiales para compartir en el complejo, pero ellos decidieron pasarlo a solas.

Stan le pidió a Kohaku si podía volver a ponerse el elegante vestido que le había regalado su familia, así como los finos tacones, pero le dijo que no tendría que preocuparse porque no estaría mucho tiempo de pie, y él también se vestiría para la ocasión. Ella accedió, era todo tan romántico y especial, que no pensaba quejarse en lo más mínimo por eso, y tenía que admitir que le gustaba verse tan femenina también. Al fin y al cabo, Ruri le había dicho que le había regalado el vestido para una ocasión como esa.

El restaurante estaba preciosamente decorado con motivos navideños, y en la mesa que tenían reservada colgaba de la lámpara un delicado arreglo de muérdago natural, bajo el cual siguieron la famosa y tierna tradición de besarse. Aunque se solía cenar temprano, habían pedido la reserva para uno de los horarios más tardíos, así estaban sólo a poco más de una hora de que comience la Navidad. Luego de cenar, volvieron a la cabaña, y ninguno pudo contener un suspiro al ver que podían ver la luna desde la sala de estar, reflejándose en el oscuro océano. Así que se recostaron en el sillón y mantuvieron las luces al mínimo, todavía elegantemente vestidos. Era como si todo hubiera coincidido para ser perfecto y soñado. Stan sacó del mini bar una botella de champaña y unos dulces, y brindaron cuando dieron las doce, escuchando de fondo los festejos de amigos y familias que también se hospedaban allí, y se destacaban en la noche por lo silencioso que era todo el entono.

Como la habitación tenía un equipo de sonido, Stan lo conectó a su teléfono, y puso música de fondo. Como un déjà vu, Kohaku escuchó lo que reconoció como jazz, tal como la primera cena y noche que pasaron juntos. Era esperable que Stan tuviera ese tipo de detalles, y una sonrisa adornó los labios de ambos cuando él le ofreció la mano para pedirle bailar.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos –le dijo Kohaku, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Buenos?

\- Los mejores.

\- Entonces te gustará la próxima canción, a ver si la recuerdas.

Kohaku la esperó ansiosa, mientras se movían acompasadamente, en silencio. Cuando comenzó dicha canción, ella sabía que la había escuchado alguna vez, pero no era de las más conocidas, aunque imaginaba que era una de las dos que habían bailado aquella primera noche.

\- Hmmm, vas a tener que ayudarme a recordar cómo se llamaba, no soy buena para los nombres de canciones, menos aún en otro idioma –Le pidió, mientras seguían la evocadora música.

\- "I see your face before me", de Johnny Hartman. Sabes, la puse porque esta canción me recuerda mucho a ti –Hizo una pausa– ¿Quieres saber lo que dice?

\- Sí, sería lindo

\- Te la recitaré entonces, mientras bailamos.

Mientras la voz serena y profunda del cantante resonaba, Stan la miró a los ojos con mucha calidez, y con su voz acaramelada iba traduciendo cada verso luego de que se escuchara el original, ya que era tan pausada y daba tiempo para eso.

Descubrí a alguien que

podría ser realmente digna y verdadera

Sí, conocí a mi ideal

cuando te conocí

Veo tu rostro ante mí,

tú eres mi único sueño.

Ahí está tu cara delante de mí

Tú eres mi único tema

Ahora, si pudieras ver la magia,

si pudieras verme también

No habría nada trágico

en todos mis sueños de ti

No importa dónde tú estés

porque puedo ver lo hermosa qué eres.

Cierro los ojos y ahí estás

Siempre

Los ojos de Kohaku brillaban con lágrimas de emoción apenas contenida. No sólo la melodía y la letra eran muy bellas e imposiblemente románticas, sino que la forma en que Stan la miraba y le susurraba las palabras, evidenciaban que sentía y decía desde el corazón cada una que decía. No sabía cómo hacía su corazón para soportar todo eso sin explotar de amor.

Ojalá que mi amor

pudiera rondarte mucho.

Sabiendo, sabiendo

que te quiero tanto

No puedo borrar

tu hermoso rostro ante mí.

\- Feliz navidad, mi amor –le susurró de cerca, mientras le acariciaba delicadamente la mejilla, justo antes de unir sus labios en un largo beso, continuado por otros tantos más.

Todos sus besos y caricias desbordaban los sentimientos profundos que sentían el uno por el otro, pero en ese momento era todo tan precioso y perfecto, que perdieron completamente la percepción del tiempo, compartiendo esas dulces y suaves caricias, y las sensaciones potenciadas por la serena y divina música de fondo. Stan la adoraba, de eso no había duda, pero Kohaku también se sentía totalmente cautivada por la entrega sin reservas de él, no podía creer que hubiera un hombre real así, y mucho menos que fuese ella la que recibiera todo ese amor, aunque tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Si los minutos pasaban, ninguno era consciente, y si continuaban así podía ser una noche demasiado dulce y acaramelada, pero ese no era el plan de Stan, aunque disfrutara cada segundo de todo eso. Eventualmente sus labios se separaron, y él le mostró una sonrisa que de pronto brillaba con entusiasmo y picardía, y cuando Kohaku la vio, parpadeó como despertándose de un sueño, tan distinta era su expresión.

\- Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro acuerdo, preciosa.

\- ¿Acuerdo? Oh… –cierto, la medianoche era cuando intercambiaban los “regalos”. Le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona– Perdona, me dejé llevar, pero sí, tienes razón.

\- Cámbiate en el dormitorio, yo puedo hacerlo en el baño, para que sea más divertida la sorpresa.

\- No puedo creer que vamos a hacer esto –sonrió sonrojada y ansiosa– Pero admito que es muy original, me encanta.

Stan le alcanzó la bolsa que contenía el cambio de ropa, convenientemente guardada en un mueblecito cercano, y él agarró la suya. Guiñándole un ojo, se metió en el baño, y Kohaku corrió con una risita al dormitorio, no había visto todavía lo que le había comprado. Soltó una carcajada cuando lo vio, aunque estuviese sola: Era ciertamente un disfraz muy sexy de “Miss Santa”, como decía la etiqueta, un corset rojo unido a una corta falda un poco voluminosa, con los peluches blancos en los bordes del escote y de la falda. Y por supuesto, el adorable gorrito. A pesar de ser un disfraz, era de excelentes telas y confección. Luchó un poco para apretarse los cordones negros en la espalda para ajustar el corset, pero lo terminó haciendo bastante bien, y ató lo que sobraba en un moño. Se miró en el espejo que había, y tenía que admitir que se veía muy sensual. Se soltó el pelo y se lo peinó como pudo, por suerte le había quedado bastante lacio y prolijo gracias al baño que se había dado esa tarde. Se sentó en la cama, un poco nerviosa, y decidió dejarse los tacones puestos para quedar mucho más sexy, valía la pena un último esfuerzo, y no le dolían mucho los pies.

\- Oh my god.

Escuchó la voz sorprendida de Stan, que había salido del baño, y soltó un grito de entusiasmo al ver que lucía increíblemente bien y divertido, su disfraz era bastante parecido al de la foto, sólo que, en vez de pantalones largos, tenía un bóxer corto y bien ajustado, y unos tiradores rojos debajo del traje abierto. Si tenía que ser un momento sensual y provocador, habían fallado miserablemente, porque ambos estallaron en risas al punto de tener lágrimas en los ojos. Pero cuando se repusieron del dolor de estómago de tanto reír, suspiraron largamente y esperaron a que se pase la tentación de las risas constantes.

Kohaku se puso de pie, y bromeó con unos pasos sexys hacia él, y Stan se mordió el labio asintiendo en silencio, maravillado con la vista que le deleitaba los ojos.

\- ¿Lista para la sesión de fotos, Miss Santa?

\- Ahora sí, Míster Santa –soltó una risita– Pero vas a tener que dejarme sacarte un par de fotos a ti también.

\- No te dejaría con las ganas, preciosa.

A pesar de que no pudieron parar de reír, Kohaku se volvió a subir a la cama, y siguió las sugerencias de Stan para hacer distintas poses, algunas más picantes que otras. Los disfraces no daban lugar a mucha inocencia, pero igual trataron de hacer algunas más no tan sensuales. No sabía lo divertido que podía ser eso, o quizás lo era porque estaba muy cómoda con él, y las copas de champaña que siguieron tomando ciertamente ayudaron a que se desinhibiera. Luego de una buena sesión de fotos, le tocó el turno a Stan, que era mucho más desvergonzado y gracioso, las mejillas de Kohaku brillaban rojas cuando hacía cosas muy osadas, pero relajados ya que estaban en privacidad. Luego se tomaron algunas fotos juntos, como no podía ser de otra forma. Pero las juguetonas manos de ambos cada vez provocaban más los cuerpos del otro, hasta que inevitablemente comenzaron con besos y mordiscos sensuales. Así no duraría mucho más la sesión fotográfica, pero Stan sonrió como todo un diablillo de pronto.

\- Tengo una idea, mi preciosa Miss Santa…

\- Te escucho… esta idea admito que fue divertida.

\- ¿Qué te parece si procedemos a abrir los regalos… pero que nos quede de recuerdo?

\- ¿Eh? –Lo miró confundida, pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio mostrarle la cámara del teléfono– Ooooh… ¿dices de…?

\- Filmarnos, sí.

Kohaku quedó congelada unos segundos, procesando la osada idea.

\- No te preocupes, lo guardaremos muy bien, no va a quedar en mi teléfono. ¿Te animas?

\- Es… muy fuerte, y atrevido. Pero… –respiró hondo, y sonrió, mitad cohibida, mitad divertida– No creo poder decirte que no a nada después de lo perfecto que está resultando todo.

\- Te tomaré la palabra, preciosa.

Le dio un casto beso, aunque sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, y se levantó de la cama para apoyar el teléfono de forma tal que enfoque a la cama.

\- Olvídate que está ahí, relájate.

Stan volvió a sentarse junto a ella, y la rodeó con sus brazos para darle un profundo y apasionado beso, de esos que les hacían olvidar a los dos todo lo que les rodeaba. Ya estaban tan excitados con las últimas provocadoras fotos, que no les costó mucho retomar el ambiente sensual, ya ninguno reía. Los gorros navideños fueron los primeros en ser lanzados lejos, seguido de la parte superior del traje de Stan. Como el vestido de Kohaku era en una sola pieza y no tenía nada debajo, él se dedicó a besar toda la piel expuesta de la rubia, de una forma tan apasionada y salvaje que pronto ella no podía preocuparse por nada más que no fuera sentir los cálidos besos de su novio sobre su ardiente piel. Pensaba sacarse los tacones, pero él le dijo que se los dejara puestos porque le fascinaba la imagen sensual que le ofrecía. Envalentonada, lo rodeó con sus piernas para acercarlo más, y le clavó ligeramente la punta de los finos tacones en el trasero de él, robándole un jadeo y una sonrisa de sorpresa.

\- ¿Vas a jugar brusco, preciosa? –Le dijo al oído con la voz grave y ligeramente ronca, mientras colocaba una de sus manos debajo de la cabeza de ella, y le tiraba ligeramente del pelo para que exponga su cuello y así poder besárselo.

\- Hay que compensar, fuimos demasiado dulces antes –Dijo entre guturales gemidos, estremeciéndose con la forma en que él le devoraba la piel, mientras sentía cómo presionaba su cadera contra la de ella, a través de la ropa.

Stan arrasaba con la cordura de Kohaku con cada beso, con el paso de su tersa lengua sobre la piel de ella, mientras jugaba con su escote, mordisqueaba su clavícula, y también la derretía con profundos besos en la boca, sin detenerse en ningún momento, era enloquecedor. Pero la rubia no pensaba solo dejarse consentir, ella también podía volverlo loco, por lo que le tomó ambas manos, haciéndole perder su apoyo en la cama, y antes de que la aplastara con el peso de su cuerpo lo giró para ponerse encima de él, y le subió los brazos por encima de la cabeza para retenerlo. Se sentía tan fogosa, que le sacó uno de los tirantes que cruzaban su cuerpo, y rápidamente los usó para rodear ambas manos de él.

\- ¿Acabas de atarme, preciosa? –Preguntó tan sorprendido como divertido.

\- Sí, lo hice –sonrió satisfecha

\- Este es el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vida, mi diosa tan sexy encima mío, y con ganas de llevar las riendas.

\- Es apropiada la metáfora, dado que esta noche soy “Miss Santa”, ¿no? Aunque más que un reno, eres un semental.

\- Vaya vaya, qué poeta, nada mal. ¿Vas a hablarme sucio también? Me parece que las cámaras despiertan tu lado oscuro.

\- Así parece, pero lo que te diga, quiero que sólo lo alcancen tus oídos.

Kohaku le devolvió el mismo trato apasionado, e incluso más salvaje, ya que tenía mucha más piel a su disposición. Stan era tan atractivo, que era adictivo recorrer con sus manos cada uno de sus músculos, jugar con las partes más sensibles de su cuello, pecho y abdomen, saborear su firme piel, y todo eso mientras se deleitaba sintiendo la ineludible presión de su entrepierna contra la suya, eso la volvía mucho más entusiasta. Y el hecho de verlo restringido, a su merced, y además que lo disfrutara, la había puesto a cien. Él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella, tenía la sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

Ya que tenía la oportunidad de sentirse empoderada, le quitó el otro tirante, y sin importarle la falta de delicadeza, lo desnudó completamente. Stan se había sonrojado un poco, más por excitación que por timidez, y soltó un jadeo cuando Kohaku le susurró algo bastante indecente al oído, pero él no pudo ni siquiera acotar una respuesta porque ella lo besó profundamente. Le mordió con cierta brusquedad el labio inferior, y luego inició un sendero de besos húmedos descendentes, desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna de él, sin detenerse ni provocarlo más. Era una mujer con un único propósito: el de complacerlo con todo lo que tenía. Pero lo pensó mejor, y ya que estaba siendo osada, se decidió a jugar un poco más, deteniéndose repentinamente. Stan levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y se encontró con una mirada tan maliciosa como seductora de ella, que lo hizo estremecerse en anticipación.

\- ¿Quieres que continúe, Stan?

\- Por supuesto, qué clase de pregunta es esa. Soy tuyo, preciosa.

\- Bien, pero ya que “eres mío”, como te recordé anoche… si quieres que continúe, vas a tener que decirme paso a paso lo que quieres que haga. Si no me dices, no haré nada por mi cuenta.

\- Oh… –quedó ligeramente boquiabierto, ahora sí que no reconocía a la atrevida mujer que tenía encima, pero le estaba encantando el cambio– Ok, como quieras. Estás decidida a ser una diosa sexual hoy, ¿eh?

\- Tómalo como agradecimiento. Ahora, no quiero escuchar otra cosa que no sea una indicación o una orden.

\- Realmente no sé quién tiene el poder con eso, pero me fascina.

Stan no era alguien que se intimidara o avergonzara fácilmente, por lo que le dedicó una mirada ardiente, mientras le daba las indicaciones. Kohaku las seguía al pie de la letra, pero al que más le estaba costando seguir con ese juego era a él, porque su mente embotada de placer no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, y si no decía nada, eventualmente ella cumplía su palabra y se detenía. Sus “órdenes” se mezclaban con sus gemidos y jadeos, y lo maravilloso era que podía guiarla de forma que lo tocara como ella no solía hacerlo, aunque la rubia era una amante excelente, la mejor de su vida, más allá del infinito amor que sentía por ella también.

Aunque lo estaba disfrutando mucho, llegó a un punto en que estaba muy satisfecho, y Kohaku no había dejado centímetro de su cuerpo sin atender, estaba extasiado. Por lo que tiró con fuerza del tirante elástico que sostenía sus manos hasta romperlo, y agarró a Kohaku de las caderas para girarla y arrojarla contra la cama.

\- Ya sabes que me gusta devolverte con la misma moneda, y qué casualidad que me sobra un tirante, menos mal que no lo rompiste.

Mientras decía eso, estiró el brazo para agarrarlo de la cama, donde Kohaku lo había arrojado no muy lejos, y esta vez fue ella la que quedó atada con los brazos encima de su cabeza. Pero inmediatamente la dio vuelta, y le corrió el pelo a un costado para besarle el cuello, y comenzar a aflojar poco a poco los cordones del corset que tenía en la espalda. Cuando terminó, se lo sacó de una vez, dejándola desnuda a excepción de sus finas bragas. Le recorrió la columna a besos, mientras que deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo para acariciarle los pechos, siendo más apasionado a medida que la escuchaba gemir cada vez más.

Sin delicadeza alguna, le arrancó la última prenda que cubría su intimidad, literalmente destrozándola con sus dedos. Escuchó a Kohaku jadear sorprendida, pero no le dejó tiempo de decir nada, porque comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente, teniendo delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo siendo implacable. Apoyó parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, y le giró la cabeza un poco para poder besarla profundamente, sin dejar de tocarla, y no se detuvo hasta que la sintió tensarse y que sus dedos fueran comprimidos por el caliente y suave interior de ella. La dejó descansar un momento, debatiéndose si seguir complaciéndola, o si finalmente unir sus cuerpos, pero la respuesta vino de ella, que entre jadeos y tratar de recuperar su respiración, se giró para estar frente a frente con él, y colgó sus muñecas atadas por detrás de su cuello para atraerlo, mientras lo rodeaba con sus piernas y se frotaba sugerentemente contra él.

\- ¿Qué quieres, preciosa? –Le preguntó en un tono muy bajo, apenas pudiendo contenerse.

\- A ti –Le susurró ella, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de deseo, esa mirada bastaba para llevarlo al límite.

-Y me tienes, oh, cuánto me tienes. Aunque desde que nos vimos por primera vez ya me tuviste en tus manos. Sabes…hoy es una ocasión especial, hace tiempo que venía esperando este momento. Ya pasó poco más de una semana desde que te pusiste el implante. Lo que quiere decir… que al fin podremos sentirnos de verdad.

\- Por favor, Stan…

\- No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, mi amor. Pero tomémoslo con un poco de calma, quiero disfrutar y grabar en mi cuerpo y en mi mente todo esto. Eres mi sueño, pero quiero que sea realidad.

Stan le soltó las manos atadas a Kohaku, y se sentó en la cama, levantándola con facilidad para subirla a él. Se dieron varios besos cortos y dulces, mientras ella se acomodaba mejor, y luego Stan subió una mano hasta la mejilla de ella, para acariciársela mientras la miraba a los ojos. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, y al mismo tiempo no eran necesarias las palabras, sus sentimientos estaban perfectamente claros. Pero lo sorprendió que ella fue quien habló primero.

\- Stan, gracias, por tanto. Y ya sé que lo sabes, pero… te amo, mucho.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca me cansaré de oírlo, preciosa. En especial cuando hacemos el amor.

\- Entonces nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Te amo, te amo, te…

Pero la declaración de Kohaku, repetida como un mantra, se silenció cuando Stan la abrazó con fuerza y levantó sus caderas para adentrarse en ella. Los dos se quedaron momentáneamente callados, ligeramente boquiabiertos, solamente sus ojos brillantes seguían comunicándose, mientras absorbían las sensaciones de sentirse piel con piel por primera vez. Tan cálido, tan suave, tan intenso, fundiéndose perfectamente, sin saber dónde empezaba el cuerpo de uno, y dónde terminaba el del otro. Cuando volvieron a moverse, no dejaron en ningún momento de mirarse a los ojos, tan fuerte era su conexión, tantos sentimientos compartidos, eran uno con el otro. Estaban completamente sincronizados, en sus expresiones, en sus sonrisas, en saber qué necesitaba el otro para alcanzar el cielo. Se conocían muy bien íntimamente, y al mismo tiempo esa vez parecía la primera, y lo era, en cierta forma.

Las sensaciones los abrumaban por igual, así como la necesidad de ver el éxtasis en el rostro del otro, y hacer lo necesario para alcanzarlo. No había nada más importante que eso, nada lo deseaban más. Todo lo que se oía eran sus cuerpos rozándose, sus respiraciones laboriosas, sus gemidos de placer, y sus susurros de palabras de amor. Y cuando llegó, el clímax los arrasó como una gran ola, dejándolos frágiles y etéreos, evidencia de la entrega pura y cruda, sin reservas ni limitaciones de ningún tipo, el amor en su máxima expresión. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban, todo lo que querían. Y en todo lo que creían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaas! Oh, l’amour. He de decir que terminé dividiendo el capítulo del viaje en dos partes, porque era incluso más largo (iban a ser como 17k sino jajaja). No me lo esperaba, pero me inspiré, mejor así xD. Y lo que se viene uuuufff, lo bueno es que no van a tener que esperar mucho.
> 
> Una fuerte recomendación, si les gustó la escena: Relean la letra de la canción de John Hartman, mientras la escuchan, es mágico y mucho más emocionante, se me puso la piel de gallina al visualizarlo así. Ah, y la posada “Post Ranch Inn”, y la “Suite Pacific” existen de verdad, si la googlean se desmayan jaja (y sí, cuesta esos dólares también). Siempre escribo con información real, paso horas buscándola, para todo jaja.
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer, y gracias de corazón a los que también dejan su amor en los bellos comentarios, hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

Kohaku se despertó por la mañana calentita en los brazos de Stan, con la paradisíaca vista del océano frente a sus ojos. Sin tener que levantarse siquiera, ¿podía ser más perfecto? Y después de la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos, parecía un sueño. Pero no había sido un sueño, Stan lo había vuelto real, ese hombre que no parecía de este mundo. Había sido romántico, divertido, apasionado, osado... no podía pedir nada más. Sabía dos cosas: Que se amaban más allá de la razón, y que era mujer más suertuda del mundo, al menos en el plano romántico. No pudo contenerse, y levantó una mano para acariciarle ese rostro tan bello que tenía. Lo vio abrir un poco los ojos e inspirar profundamente, y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro progresivamente, seguramente él también estaba pensando en lo increíble que era despertarse de esa forma y en ese lugar.

Se miraron largamente, diciéndose los buenos días con los ojos y una dulce sonrisa. Kohaku entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y fue entonces que sintió algo extraño, y ligeramente frío. Miró de reojo, y fue cuando notó algo que no había visto ahí antes.

\- Stan... ¿desde cuándo tienes un anillo en tu dedo?

\- Tú también tienes uno, preciosa.

\- ¿Eh? –Frunció el ceño, ante eso– No... yo no uso ani...

Soltó el agarre de su mano y levantó ambas frente a él para mostrarle, y fue entonces cuando vio en el dedo índice de su mano derecha un anillo exactamente igual al de él. Se quedó congelada y boquiabierta, procesando el sinsentido de eso. ¿Estaba soñando? Se sentía muy real. A veces había soñado que soñaba, pero estaba bastante segura que estaba despierta. Esa escena no tenía ningún sentido. En ningún momento Stan se le había declarado ni le había regalado un anillo, lo recordaría, vaya que sí. Lo miró a los ojos, y podía verle una fina sonrisa en sus sensuales labios, lo cual decía que no estaba loca, que algo raro pasaba.

\- Esto no estaba aquí anoche.

\- No, no estaba.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi bella durmiente tiene un sueño profundo cuando se agota de tanto placer.

\- ¿Me lo pusiste mientras dormía?

\- Sí

\- ... ¿Por qué?

No sabía si era la pregunta correcta, pero fue la que pasó por su mente. Se imaginaba que, si Stan algún día le proponía comprometerse, iba a ser una escena inolvidablemente romántica, no que iba a hacerlo a escondidas y esperar que ella se diera cuenta por sí sola, casualmente. Eso la desilusionó un poco, y no podía terminar de creerlo. ¿Y no había dicho él que era demasiado pronto como para pensar en un anillo de compromiso? Pero ahora no era como el error con la llave en la cajita, la noche después de comenzar su noviazgo oficial, esta vez SÍ era un anillo, y estaba en su dedo... y había otro en el de él. El anillo era sencillo y fino, de plata, con un diminuto zafiro en el medio... mientras que el de él era igual, sólo que tenía una piedra amarillenta... un ámbar quizás, como el nombre de ella. Lo miró, expectante de la respuesta, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

\- Me dio la impresión que te habías desilusionado y quedado con las ganas la otra vez, cuando te confundiste la llave con un anillo, así que pensé en cumplir con tus expectativas esta vez. Y es el verdadero regalo de navidad.

\- Pero... ¿así? –No sabía cómo decírselo sin hacerlo sentir mal, pero realmente no era lo que esperaba, ni que hablar que ella no le había dado el "sí". Era extraño... estaba más cerca de aceptar que de rechazarlo, pero la forma en que lo hizo no le terminaba de convencer, no se sentía bien.

\- ¿"Así" cómo?

\- No sé... me esperaba que sucediera de una forma más especial. Perdón, te estoy juzgando, con todo lo generoso que fuiste en este viaje, y...

\- Kohaku, antes de que me rompas el corazón, sé que tienes una gran vista. Mira tu mano una vez más en detalle, por favor. Pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta.

\- ¿Eh?

Lo hizo, se la miró, confundida. Sí, tenía un anillo muy elegante en el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Tenía un anillo en... oooh. Dedo índice. Mano derecha. Trató de hacer memoria, aunque no tenía muchas referencias de mujeres comprometidas y dónde se colocaba ese anillo, pero algo le decía que ahí estaba la base de su confusión. Una imagen de boda en una de las películas románticas que había visto alguna vez le vino a la mente, y como su memoria visual era tan buena como la real, logró darse cuenta del error. Los anillos de compromiso y de bodas iban en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Otro dedo, otra mano. Se puso muy colorada de vergüenza, nuevamente por haberse anticipado y de ansiosa, antes de pensar con claridad. Se había confundido por segunda vez, con el mismo hombre, no podía caer más bajo, o quedar más desesperada. Se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿por qué demonios su mente era lo primero que pensaba?

\- No es un anillo de compromiso.

\- No, no lo es –le dijo, con una sonrisa de comprensión, y ligeramente divertido.

\- Pero... tú tienes uno también. Ayúdame, Stan, antes de que vuelva a equivocarme y perder el resto de dignidad que me queda –le dijo, apretando los labios.

\- Lo pensé como un anillo de promesa, podrías considerarlo como un anillo de noviazgo. No tiene un significado único, puede ser solamente la "promesa" de permanecer juntos, o claro que puede ser el paso previo de un futuro compromiso mayor, depende lo que la pareja decida.

\- Oh... no sabía.

\- No te preocupes. Aunque para serte sincero, yo tampoco sabía, hasta que vi a un amigo y lo felicité por un compromiso que no era.

\- Pero hay algo que me sigo preguntando, más allá del tipo de anillo o lo que sea. ¿Por qué lo hiciste mientras dormía?

\- Bueno, pensé que, si lo hacía en un lugar como este, en una noche tan especial como la de compartimos, y llegaba a abrir frente a tus ojos una cajita que sí contenía un anillo esta vez, no había forma de que no te adelantaras y pensaras que era una pedida de mano. En cambio, así podías verlo y pensar antes de hablar.

\- Auch, eso de "pensar antes de hablar" no fue muy bonito... aunque lo peor de todo es que tuviste razón. Perdona, no pude evitarlo.

\- Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

\- Puedo equivocarme, pero me da la sensación de que te divertiste con esto, con mi reacción y confusión.

\- No fue mi primera intención, pero no te voy a negar que fue así.

\- Pensaba que eras un ángel, pero más bien eres un demonio. Uno muy travieso.

\- Oooh, ¿y qué vas a hacer con este demonio travieso? Me muero por saber.

\- ¡Ja! Primero voy a agradecerte por el regalo, hay que ser educados... –una de las manos de Kohaku tocó el abdomen de él, y serpenteó hacia abajo juguetonamente, mientras lo miraba con ojos felinos.

\- Me gusta este tipo de agradecimiento, nada mal, preciosa.

\- Oh, acá hay otro pajarito que canta por la mañana –acercó sus labios a la boca de él al decir eso con voz divertida, y lo vio sonreír.

\- Por supuesto, tú eres el motivo por el que lo hace siempre, aunque más bien se convierte en un pavo real cuando te ve –le respondió en el mismo tono.

\- Presumido –bufó, rodando los ojos.

\- Es todo tuyo –empujó su cadera contra la mano de ella, guiñándole el ojo.

Stan la abrazó y la besó con pasión, mientras ella lo acariciaba íntimamente. Estaba agradecido de que Kohaku se hubiera tomado bien lo del anillo, aunque su confusión había sido tan evidente como divertida. Eso es lo que adoraba de ella, que cada vez que ponía a prueba su amor, o que daba todo de él entregándose a corazón abierto, ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. No tenía que abusarse, pero le fascinaba y le emocionaba sentirse así, podía dar pasos en esa dirección de luz sin miedo ya.

Una parte de él se preguntó, unos minutos después, por qué Kohaku no "avanzaba" y también buscaba compartir el placer del momento. No se iba a quejar, disfrutaba cada caricia de ella, pero para él era igual de placentero verla gozar también. Pero su duda fue resuelta momentos después, cuando estaba llegando a punto de alcanzar el clímax, y de pronto todo se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y la miró, confundido y anhelante, y le sorprendió ver que ella se había escurrido de entre sus brazos, y se estaba alejando de él, para sentarse en la cama.

\- Ya que te diviertes tanto a costa mía, ahora diviértete solito terminando tú el trabajo, "pavo real".

\- No... espera, Kohaku...

Pero ella lo ignoró, y tiró de la sábana para cubrir su desnudez, mientras iba a buscar ropa para ponerse. Internamente estaba disfrutando, pero sólo porque Stan había confesado haberse divertido con lo que hizo. No iba a quedarse enojada, pero de esa forma quedaría zanjada la situación, haciéndolo lamentarse, no le gustaba que se burlen de ella, ni siquiera el hombre que amaba. Iba enseñárselo, por las buenas o por las malas.

Pero Stan no sabía que esa era una lección sin rencores, y se quedó preocupado de haberla ofendido, y de haber arruinado lo que quedaba de su estadía en ese lugar. Ella no lo miraba enojada ni recelosa, pero tampoco le sonreía abiertamente ni buscó conversación, o le tomó la mano mientras iban a desayunar. No quería exagerar y molestarla más, quizás estaba solo en su cabeza la preocupación, pero le carcomía la duda de qué iba a suceder con el resto del día. No podía seguir así.

\- ¿Estás enojada?

\- No, Stan.

\- Puedes decírmelo –insistió– sé sincera, estoy listo para escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decirme.

\- Estoy siendo sincera, no estoy enojada.

\- No fue mi intención reírme de ti, perdóname, no quiero que te quedes molesta, tenía tantos planes para que disfrutemos juntos, y...

\- Stan, cállate, o me vas a enojar de verdad si insistes con eso –lo vio cerrar la boca inmediatamente, y apretar los labios– Sabes que no me guardo las cosas, siempre te digo cuando algo me molesta, así que confía un poco más en mí y en que te estoy diciendo que estamos bien. Y no sé por qué hablas en pasado, que "tenías" planes. ¿No quieres hacerlos ya?

\- Claro que quiero, pero si tu...

\- Pero "yo" nada, estamos bien. Ya quedamos a mano a la mañana, te hice entender con humor lo que no me gustó, y si lo hice de esa forma fue porque tampoco estaba tan molesta –Respiró hondo, y apoyó una mano palma arriba en la mesa, invitando a Stan que se la tome, lo cual hizo luego de un ligero titubeo– Gracias por el anillo, fue un gesto hermoso, lo acepto de todo corazón, y te amo mucho. Estábamos bromeando también entonces, así que no pude agradecértelo debidamente. Podemos darle ese significado de prometer estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, me gusta la idea.

Stan se relajó visiblemente luego de escucharla decir eso, y le sonrió emocionado. Nunca dejaba de asombrarse de la madurez de Kohaku, cada situación que para él era como caminar en la cuerda floja por los fantasmas de abandono de su pasado, ella le demostraba que no era tan grave, y que iba muy en serio con él. Sólo lamentaba no haberla conocido antes, aunque al mismo tiempo pensaba que la había conocido en el momento justo, uno en que podía perdonarse y empezar a permitirse la felicidad que no pensaba que se merecía.

\- Gracias, preciosa, una vez más me dejas sin palabras. Me estás tentando a darte ese anillo definitivo de verdad esta vez.

\- Sigue con eso, aunque sea en broma, y no me tocarás un pelo en el resto del viaje –le advirtió, entrecerrando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa.

\- Perdón, perdón...todavía estoy en penitencia parece –se rió– Pero si lo digo, es porque me haces sentir eso... no estoy acostumbrado a sentirme así, y puedo exagerar, lo sé. Me desencaja tu honestidad, pero al mismo tiempo eres una fuente de confianza y amor inagotable para mí, estoy aprendiendo mucho contigo, preciosa. A pesar de que no eres mi primera relación de pareja, me haces sentir un poco así.

\- Stan... tú no te quedas atrás tampoco, admiro la forma sincera en que expresas tus sentimientos. Por otros hombres que conozco, aunque no de forma romántica, siempre parecían hacerse los duros y no mostrarían jamás sus debilidades o sus dudas. Tú eres todo lo contrario, tan transparente y sensible.

\- No te creas que soy así con todos, sólo Xeno y tú logran "abrirme". Y por eso son tan preciados para mí.

\- No sé si es tan así... no puedo hablar por ti, pero creo que desde que nos conocimos que siempre fuiste directo y sincero. Incluso me sorprendió que, aunque no nos tuviéramos tanta confianza al principio, tú decías como si nada cosas que a mí me costaban expresar. Así como me dijiste que yo te gustaba al poco tiempo de conocernos, y tampoco lo planteaste como la gran cosa. Es decir, tú ya pensabas de esa forma, y hablabas así con otros.

\- Puede ser, pero al mismo tiempo, una cosa es ser directo con los temas generales o más superficiales, y otra es ser completamente sincero con los sentimientos profundos. Admito que soy frontal y no me gustan las vueltas, pero también es verdad que no ando exponiendo mi corazón o mis miedos a cualquiera. De hecho, creo que sólo lo hago cuando me acorralan.

\- Gracias por el privilegio, entonces.

\- Es un placer –Le levantó la mano para darle un beso en el dorso, mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

\- ¿Ya ves como hablando se aclaran las cosas?

\- Sí, pero también me hiciste sudar frío, pensando que te habías enojado en serio.

\- No me conoces enojada.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no, creo que me preocupa eso.

\- Tendrías que hacer algo demasiado estúpido como para enojarme en serio. Y eres bastante prudente e inteligente, así que no creo que lo hagas, o eso espero.

\- Creo que le tendría un poco de miedo a la Kohaku enojada, prefiero seguir siendo prudente para no conocerla.

\- Sabia decisión.

Se sonrieron cómplices, y siguieron desayunando en paz, sabiendo que todo estaba bien y que el resto de su breve viaje en pareja no se había arruinado, sino todo lo contrario, habían abierto una nueva puerta. Como el día anterior habían recorrido todo el lado de las montañas del enorme predio natural, y ya tenían la vista del acantilado y el océano, decidieron ir en auto para volver a la ruta por la que habían llegado a la posada, pero esta vez detenerse en las dos más famosas bellezas geográficas y arquitectónicas de allí: Las "McWay falls" y el "Bixby Creek bridge". La primera era una enorme cascada que se encontraba a unos quince minutos del alojamiento, en el "Julia Pfeiffer Burns State Park".

El parque nacional se caracterizaba, además de la famosa cascada, porque proliferaban hermosos árboles como secuoyas rojas y robles tostados, además de los madroños, unos arbustos con unos llamativos frutos amarillos, anaranjados y rojos, que Stan le contó a Kohaku que se usaban para hacer conservas, mermeladas y licores. Ya en invierno estaban maduros, así que la rubia ágilmente saltó para sacar con cuidado algunos frutos, y comerlos con Stan. Él le había dicho que tenía un sabor muy dulce, pero omitió decir que solamente era así cuando se cocinaban, y no crudas, por lo que Kohaku se lo comió con confianza, y se encontró con un gusto muy poco atractivo.

Cuando llegaron luego a la hermosa cascada, Kohaku quedó boquiabierta ante la vista: De acantilados de granito, el agua caía de una altura de veinticuatro metros, desde su nacimiento hasta su desembocadura en la playa de arena que conectaba con el océano. Lo que deleitaba a la vista era la imagen completa de la cascada uniéndose con el mar verde cristalino, cuya espuma se formaba abundantemente en la orilla. El agua era tan limpia y clara, que podían verse las piedras debajo del mar. Hasta el sonido de ese paisaje era un festín para los oídos, por lo que se recostaron cerca del borde del acantilado, Stan haciéndole de cuna a Kohaku contra su pecho y entre sus piernas, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la cascada en silencio, y luego los abrió para admirar la belleza de esa imagen que ofrecía la vegetación de los alrededores, junto a las enormes piedras, la fina cascada, y por último la espuma blanca de las olas, que luego daba lugar a ese color verdoso tan límpido.

Luego de un buen rato se levantaron y se sacaron unas fotos allí, que además de recuerdo para ellos, las enviaron a Xeno y a la familia de Kohaku como postal de Navidad. No se dieron cuenta que los destinatarios notarían los anillos, ya que en una de las fotos Stan la había abrazado desde atrás, y ella casualmente había apoyado esa mano que lo tenía sobre las de él. El científico no dijo nada, pero Ruri inmediatamente le mandó un mensaje a su hermana, reenviándole la foto, pero marcando con un círculo rojo las manos de ellos, y preguntándole si era lo que creía que era. Kohaku se apuró a explicar que solamente era un anillo de noviazgo, regalo secreto de Stan, pero terminó riéndose cuando su hermana le mandó una foto de la cara de su padre, que se había quedado boquiabierto un buen rato, al parecer, mirando su propio teléfono. "Te dije que Stan podría batir tu récord, papá", bromeó Kohaku, pero pensando que esa bien podría ser la reacción de cualquiera a la que le mostrara esa foto.

Cuando miró a Stan, él estaba sonriendo mientras escribía algo en su teléfono, pero se contuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle, tal vez hablaba con su mejor amigo. Pero luego de eso, el teléfono empezó a vibrar constantemente. Lo había silenciado durante todo el viaje, diciendo que no quería interrupciones, además de que no le gustaba mirarlo cuando estaba pasando el tiempo con alguien. Pero era imposible ignorar la constante vibración en su bolsillo, tanto que lo terminó apagando, aunque extrañamente tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando lo hizo, no parecía irritado. Luego de eso, él le dio la mano para caminar juntos, y siguieron recorriendo el extenso bosque del parque nacional, donde también había una pequeña y serpenteante cascada llamada "Canyon falls", hermosa pero mucho menos impactante.

Como pasaron varias horas recorriendo el lugar, decidieron volver a la posada para llegar al almuerzo del restaurante, y después acordaron volver a salir, ya que todavía les quedaba pendiente la visita al puente. Luego de comer, volvieron a su cabaña para recostarse en el sillón juntos, mientras digerían la comida. Aprovecharon ese momento para volver a chequear sus teléfonos, y una vez más el de Stan volvió a vibrar de forma incesante.

\- ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Kohaku, ya sin contener su curiosidad.

\- Sí, perfectamente –le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Si necesitas hacer una llamada u ocuparte de algo, hazlo Stan.

\- No, esto no requiere ese tipo de atención, tranquila.

\- Bien, pero ya sabes. Estamos todo el día juntos, no pasa nada porque tengamos que ocuparnos de cosas individuales.

\- Pienso lo mismo, aunque también me pasa que me cuesta mantenerme alejado de ti, eres mi sana adicción. Una que me da vida, en vez de quitármela, poniendo tus palabras. Pero no te preocupes, no soy ese tipo de persona invasiva y pesada que no tiene otros intereses o vida propia y consume la de su pareja.

\- Lo sé, y eso es lo que me encanta de ti, y de nuestra relación, me siento muy cómoda. Pero si te confieso algo, pensé que estos dos días íbamos a pasárnoslo juntos en la cama, conociéndonos.

\- Si nos pasáramos el día haciendo el amor, no me quejaría, pero estaríamos desperdiciando la oportunidad de recorrer y conocer este lugar. Si quieres podemos hacer eso apenas volvamos a casa, que no ofrece paisajes nuevos.

Stan inspiró profundamente al darse cuenta que había pensado con tanta naturalidad lo de "volver a casa", como si fuese la misma y vivieran juntos, cuando no era así. Esos días de vacaciones, con Xeno y ahora solos, estaban resultando tan llevaderos y perfectos, que no le costaba nada desear levantarse todos los días viendo la cara de Kohaku a su lado. También lo había sentido así meses antes, cuando ella pasó ese fin de semana entero en su departamento. Pero no, había tiempo de sobra para eso, no tenían que apurar las cosas, y ya le había dado las llaves para que vaya a visitarlo o a quedarse cuando quisiera. Aunque disfrutaba cada segundo con ella a su lado, también había algo emocionante en extrañarse, en preguntarse qué estaría haciendo el otro, y en no aguantar las ganas de verse, eso lo volvía más apasionado cuando al fin podían estar juntos. Y quería mucho más de eso.

Decidió que le dejaría la iniciativa de vivir juntos a ella, aunque pasaran años, no le importaba. Ya se estaba tomando bastantes avances con la relación, y tenía que aflojar un poco su intensidad. No podía evitar los abrumadores sentimientos de amor que tenía hacia ella, lo hacían sentir un jovencito ansioso con su primer amor más que un adulto experimentado, pero al mismo tiempo era como si Kohaku estuviera haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva con su vida amorosa. Por suerte, parecía que ella no se había inmutado con la última frase de él, por lo que decidió que sería mejor así por el momento.

La intriga de Kohaku no tardó en resolverse, ya que casualmente cuando revisó su correo electrónico y sus redes, se quedó tan boquiabierta como la imagen de su padre: En el perfil de fotos de Stan, él había subido esa misma que se habían sacado en la cascada. No la había etiquetado ni dicho su nombre, por suerte, pero de todas formas tenían amigos en común que se darían cuenta y se harían la misma pregunta de Ruri de si estaban comprometidos. Y ni que hablar de la cantidad de reacciones y comentarios que tenía esa foto, algunos felicitándolos, y demasiadas mujeres poniendo expresiones o emoticones de tristeza, como si hubieran perdido la oportunidad de conquistarlo. Eso le hizo levantar una ceja, indignada, pero tampoco podía esperar una cosa.

Kohaku sabía que Stan no le prestaba mucha atención a eso, y tenía ese perfil para publicitar sus trabajos como modelo, y ocasionalmente alguna foto personal, por lo que era obvio que miles y miles de sus seguidores babearan por él, hombres y mujeres. No sabía si hacer un comentario en el posteo o no, o si preguntarle a Stan sobre eso. No había dicho nada sobre el anillo, por lo cual no había sido para llamar la atención sobre eso, simplemente ya ese regalo sería parte de sus vidas. Solamente estaba compartiendo su de felicidad con el mundo, y algo le decía que también lo hacía para dejarle en claro a todos que su corazón ya tenía dueña.

Internamente le gustó ese gesto, ella no era posesiva con él, y no lo sería nunca salvo que no tuviera opción, como con Cassandra, pero si Stan quería dejar en claro que nadie más lo molestara ni intentara seducirlo, la dejaba más tranquila. Y como recordó que él le había dicho que le gustaba un poco la idea de que ella "marcara territorio", decidió hacerle saber que había visto esa foto allí, sólo que no se lo diría, y aunque eso significara que algunos se iban a dar cuenta de su identidad, lo cual sucedería tarde o temprano de todas formas. Reaccionó con un corazón, pero agregó el comentario "Te amo, gracias por tanto. La tercera es la vencida".

Se hizo la distraída siguiendo con sus cosas, pero de pronto Stan le dio un beso en la frente y entrelazó la mano que tenía el anillo con la de ella, sin decir nada más. Kohaku sonrió con el tierno gesto, evidentemente él había visto su comentario, pero le gustó que no hiciera falta acotar nada más, así como el hecho de estar juntos, pero no tener la necesidad de estar hablando o interactuando directamente, sólo haciéndose compañía silenciosa les bastaba.

Una hora más tarde, se levantaron para volver a salir, esta vez con el destino del "Bixby Creek Bridge" y sus alrededores. El viaje en auto tomó unos veinte minutos, y volvieron a dar con esa vista espectacular. El puente, que estaba construido uniendo dos montañas, tenía de un lado la vista al océano, mientras que por el otro había varias montañas más detrás, y continuaba a lo largo la ruta principal. Como no había mucha circulación de autos ese día, decidieron estacionarlo en una zona que estaba designada para eso y también como mirador, y recorrerlo a pie. No había una senda peatonal puntualmente, por lo cual en otras circunstancias podía ser bastante peligroso porque los autos iban y venían en ambos sentidos, pero ni Stan ni Kohaku eran miedosos y tomaron las precauciones necesarias.

El puente medía poco más de doscientos metros, y siete de ancho, y si bien la altura total era de ciento diez metros, debajo de sus pies había hasta el piso unos ochenta metros, suficiente para dar vértigo a más de uno. Pero las vistas eran impresionantes, y Stan le dijo a Kohaku que el mejor paisaje podía verse en el extremo norte, al otro lado de donde estaban ellos, por lo cual era un buen premio al cruzarlo. Cuando llegaron a la mitad, se pararon contra la barandilla y miraron el bellísimo panorama, donde obviamente sacaron varias fotos. Había algo de similitud con algunos paisajes japoneses, pero al mismo tiempo era algo completamente nuevo para Kohaku, que no pudo evitar que la emoción le anudara la garganta ante tanta belleza natural. Y ciertamente, cuando llegaron al otro extremo, era difícil no dejar salir un jadeo de sorpresa ante aquella maravillosa vista. Tal como hicieron en la cascada McWay, buscaron el mejor punto de observación para sacar más fotos y para sentarse a grabar esa imagen paradisíaca en sus retinas. Hacía frío, así que se apretujaron juntos y compartieron un termo de té caliente para calentar sus cuerpos interiormente.

\- Stan, ¿estar en lugares como éstos no te hacen desear también irte a vivir a algún lugar tranquilo y alejado de la ciudad? Imagínate despertarte todos los días con una vista así, o como la de la posada donde estamos... y que no sea un lujo, sino un lugar sereno y humilde, pero vivir de esa forma, con esta paz y aire puro.

\- Claro que sí. Aunque esa es la justificación de las personas de esperar todo el año para tomarse quince días de vacaciones en lugares como estos. Los pueblos o ciudades pequeñas tienen esa forma de vivir que dices, y todos los países tienen lugares para eso.

\- Sí, es cierto. Pero luego están los estudios, la universidad, el trabajo, y la vida "exitosa" de ciudad, ¿no? Aunque me pregunto si realmente es tan importante todo eso, si lo hacemos por nosotros mismos, o si lo hacemos para contentar a la sociedad, que espera esas cosas de nosotros. Que seamos médicos, abogados, ingenieros... y cualquiera que elige otra opción como la vida artística o deportiva, o simplemente querer vivir una vida más campestre o relajada, quedamos un poco como los bichos raros, y la gente se pregunta cómo y de qué vivimos –rió ante el recuerdo de su padre, que también la había cuestionado en un principio.

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero eso es, tal como dices, la expectativa y la oferta de la vida de ciudad. Tampoco lo tienen fácil los que viven en pueblos, no te lo creas, es bastante sacrificado a veces estar lejos de todo, y que tengan menos acceso a educación, salud y oportunidades laborales. No por nada las familias mandan a sus hijos a la ciudad a que estudien, y a veces no vuelven salvo para visitas, aunque depende de lo que cada uno quiera hacer. ¿A ti qué te gustaría hacer en el futuro?

\- Hmmm, nunca pensé el "dónde", siempre di por sentado que me quedaría en Tokyo o cerca de mi familia y amigos. Lo que sé es que seguro quiero vivir de las artes marciales, entrenando, compitiendo... y creo que sería interesante enseñarlas. En el club de mi escuela suelo hacerlo con los principiantes, no soy la presidenta del club, pero me tienen la estima y confianza necesaria, dicen que tengo paciencia y explico con claridad, aunque soy muy exigente. Creo que podría trabajar en un dojo, o algo así, me gustaría mucho, sobre todo si tengo la oportunidad de participar de torneos y viajar. ¿Y tú?

\- No tenía planes de futuro –contestó brevemente, con una sonrisa triste– Yo ya pasé por la etapa de estudios, así que en todo caso creo que, si hiciera algún cambio, sería más uno de trabajo solamente, aunque en la misma profesión, ya que soy bueno en eso y me gusta. No volvería al ejército y no apuntaría un arma a otra persona a menos que no tuviera opción, así que en todo caso seguiría con esto de la instrucción de tiro, o algo así. Y el modelaje, que no me interesa ni me emociona particularmente, como mucho en diez años se me acaba por dejar de ser "carne joven", así que tampoco va por ahí mi camino.

\- Stan, creo que eres de esos hombres que, aunque tenga cincuenta años, vas a estar igual de deseable y atractivo.

\- Gracias por eso, preciosa –le guiñó un ojo– pero está bien, la verdad es que me cansa que se fijen tanto en mi apariencia, así que me da lo mismo. Y mientras sea lo suficientemente interesante y atractivo para ti para que me consideres tu pareja, estoy bien con eso.

\- Stan, eres interesante y atractivo para tres vidas seguidas, no lo dudes –se rió– En definitiva, no tengo ningún plan concreto salvo que vaya por esos caminos que te dije, así que creo que es una suerte que esté abierta a muchas posibilidades de "dónde y cómo" sucederá.

No sabía si tocar el tema particular del "dónde", que era innegable que se refería a que los dos eran nativos de distintos países, y sus planes de futuro de dónde vivir requerirían esa charla eventualmente, si seguían juntos muchos años más. Pero decidió que esa no era una charla que debieran tener en ese momento, todavía tenían que vivir muchas más experiencias y madurar como pareja, lo que seguramente cambiaría las respuestas de ambos.

\- Opino lo mismo. Pero me gustó tener esta charla contigo, creo que nunca habíamos hablado así. Por lo menos sabemos que nuestra visión está alineada, imagínate si tú te querías construir una casa en la punta de la montaña y vivir de la naturaleza, y yo sólo quería la vida plena y ruidosa de ciudad.

\- Qué horror... menos mal que lo hablamos a tiempo entonces, sino hubiera sido una gran desilusión de separar caminos si estábamos tan determinados a seguir con esa visión de cada uno.

\- Esto me da más esperanza para nuestra futura "la tercera es la vencida", ¿no crees?

\- Sí, lo creo.

Compartieron unos besos cortos, y se quedaron un rato más apreciando la vista. Cuando quedaron satisfechos y empezaba a refrescar más, decidieron volver, y Stan dijo que tenía algo planeado desde que habían llegado a la cabaña, pero que ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerlo y relajar. En el viaje en auto, Kohaku no logró sonsacarle lo que era, y sólo provocó que él sonriera travieso como un niño, lo que le daba más ganas a ambos de llegar. Al volver a la posada Stan estacionó, pero se bajó del auto solo para preguntarle algo a los dueños del lugar, diciéndole a Kohaku que lo espere ahí, y cuando regresó con ella sí le abrió la puerta y la dejó salir. La curiosidad de ella iba en aumento, pero en la cabaña no encontró nada distinto o especial, no había nada preparado como sorpresa.

\- Ya estamos acá, dime qué es lo que querías que hagamos, Stan.

\- ¿Quieres darte un baño relajante conmigo? Tenemos esa bañera caliente y cerrada, con lo cual podemos disfrutar de la vista pero estar cómodos sin pasar frío.

\- ¡Sí! No me iría de aquí sin probar eso.

\- Pero espera un momento, no falta tanto para el atardecer, y podríamos meternos un rato antes para admirarlo desde ahí.

\- Sería hermoso y soñado, me encanta la idea.

\- Podemos vestirnos con las batas para ya estar cómodos y listos, ¿quieres?

\- Ooooh, sí. Se veían tan mullidas y suaves, ¡quería probarlas!

\- No nos quedemos con las ganas entonces.

Tal como pensaba Kohaku, estar entre esas batas y pantuflas de altísima calidad era delicioso, y se hizo un ovillo en la cama disfrutando de poder descansar un poco. Claro que encima desde ese lugar seguía teniendo una vista privilegiada del océano, no se cansaba de mirarla. Un rato después, escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, y Stan -que también estaba vestido sólo con la bata- la atendió, pero se escabulló antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle. Sospechó que tenía que ver con lo que había hablado con los dueños del lugar, y seguro era parte de aquella sorpresa. Aunque antes de que alcanzara a preguntarle, volvió a aparecer ante su vista, y le dio la mano para invitarla a seguirlo. Fueron en dirección de aquel baño cerrado por ventanales de vidrio, pero se sorprendió con que otra vez Stan había dado la nota con superar sus expectativas: Al ya hermoso diseño y comodidad de la aquella instalación, había agregado unos aceites y una abundante espuma al agua, que emanaban un aroma cautivante a coco y vainilla. Y además de eso, había una mesita de roble al lado de la bañera, que tenía una botella fría de champaña y unas finas copas de cristal, además de una bandeja con distintos bocados de deliciosa comida dulce y salada.

\- ¿No te dije que la próxima vez que hiciéramos esto, iba a ser con el servicio completo? –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa Stan

\- Sí, lo dijiste... y cumples superando las expectativas, como siempre. ¿Eso es lo que pediste abajo?

\- Así es. Ya lo tenía reservado, así que solamente tenían que dárnoslo. Me alegro que te guste.

Stan se sacó la bata, quedando desnudo en cuestión de segundos, y se metió al agua caliente soltando un murmullo de satisfacción. Abrió las piernas adentro del agua y se palmeó el pecho mientras estiraba su mano hacia Kohaku nuevamente, invitándola a entrar con él. Ella también se desvistió, y al igual que él, no pudo evitar un gemido de puro gusto cuando su piel entró en contacto con el agua cálida y de aroma tan agradable.

\- Hmmm, es perfecto –dijo, en cuanto se recostó sobre él.

\- Todavía no digas eso, espera un minuto.

El rubio se levantó un poco, para agarrar la fría botella, y la abrió haciendo volar el corcho al techo. Llenó las dos copas de la burbujeante bebida, y le dio una copa a ella.

\- Ahora me toca decirlo a mí –dijo Kohaku, antes de que él abra la boca– Feliz navidad, mi amor.

\- Igualmente para ti, mi vida.

Aunque no estaban en una posición cómoda para hacer eso, Stan entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, de forma tal que la hizo beber de su copa, y Kohaku hizo lo mismo con él, y sonrieron mientras bebían con cuidado el contenido, que estaba delicioso como era de esperar. Ella tenía un poco de hambre, y como los bocados lucían tan apetitosos, no se demoró en elegir uno para ella, y agarró también uno que supuso que le gustaría a Stan, para dárselo de comer en la boca. Lo mejor de todo, fue que tal como habían calculado, unos diez minutos después podían ver una preciosa y anaranjada puesta de sol sobre el mar, mientras compartían otra copa de la champaña. Ahora sí era la perfección soñada y absoluta, era demasiada belleza y privilegio juntos.

Cuando el sol terminó de esconderse bajo la línea azul del horizonte, Kohaku se giró para quedar boca abajo, abrazándose al cuerpo de Stan en el agua. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, y disfrutaron del baño caliente, y luego comenzaron a deslizar sus manos en forma de largas caricias, haciéndolos casi ronronear a ambos de puro gusto. Aunque claro, el hecho de estar tan juntos y desnudos, despertó poco a poco otras intenciones menos relajantes e inocentes. Kohaku recordó con un poco de culpa que a la mañana lo había dejado a Stan "a medias", por lo que era una buena ocasión para terminar lo que había empezado, pero de una forma menos frustrante para ambos esa vez.

Antes de que pudiera provocarlo con sus toques, él la agarró de los hombros con delicadeza, y la guió hasta el otro extremo de la bañera, con lo que ella lo miró confundida, al no entender por qué la estaba apartando. ¿Se estaría cobrando la venganza de que lo había dejado con las ganas? No, Stan no era así.

\- Apóyate en el borde de la bañera, preciosa –sus ojos refulgían con esa llama azul que la hacía estremecerse en anticipación.

Cuando Stan daba "órdenes" con esa mirada, por más que usara un tono de voz suave, había algo en ella que la hacía acatarlas inmediatamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca se había alterado o enojado con ella, así como tampoco había sido brusco en la intimidad. Sí juguetón, y apasionado, pero siempre la había tratado con cuidado y con su consentimiento en todo, sus toques siempre eran como caricias. Eso lo adoraba de él, y era muy sexy también que la respetara tanto, pero se preguntaba cómo sería Stan en un modo más dominante y rudo, obviamente con el acuerdo de ambos.

\- ¿Me escuchaste? –insistió, alzando una ceja.

\- Eeh, sí, perdón, me quedé pensando otra cosa –farfulló, volviendo a la realidad que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Estabas tan concentrada en otra cosa, conmigo al lado hablándote? Qué falta de respeto... –dijo con falsa indignación– ¿me vas a decir en qué?

\- No –Eso podía ser un juego, definitivamente, uno que llevara a lo que estaba pensando antes. Y cuando lo vio alzar una ceja con una expresión de divertida indignación, supo que estaba en buen camino.

\- ¿No? Lo que "no" sé, es si me gusta esa respuesta –le susurró con su voz grave– ¿Tendré que sacártela a fuerza de tanto placer que te suelte la lengua?

\- Haz tu mejor intento, si puedes –Lo desafió.

\- Tú sí que sabes jugar tus cartas conmigo, para salir ganando.

\- Me declaro culpable.

\- Bien, si así lo quieres, lo tendrás.

En vez de esperar a que ella acate su previa "orden", la agarró de los tobillos que tenía bajo el agua, y rápidamente los levantó, obligándola a apoyarse en el borde de la bañera tal como le había indicado, ya que de otro modo habría terminado con la cabeza adentro del agua. Kohaku por poco soltó un insulto de la sorpresa, además de que la acción no tenía nada de sensual, o al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que él había hecho eso para levantarle las piernas y colocárselas sobre sus hombros. Bueno, eso quitaba todo el factor sorpresa, era más que evidente lo que pensaba hacer ahora, teniéndola a su merced, ya que ella no podía hacer mucho a menos que prefiriera terminar bajo el agua de en una posición muy incómoda.

La mirada lasciva que le dedicó, al mismo tiempo que le veía relamerse los labios con una sonrisa diabólicamente juguetona, la volvieron a estremecerse involuntariamente. Recordando la noche anterior, en la que se había sentido muy empoderada sorprendiéndolo con su propia audacia, sabía que Stan adoraba cuando ella era así, en vez de ponerse tímida o sólo dejarse hacer. Él era un guerrero en todos los aspectos de su vida, por lo que se entusiasmaba el doble cuando su compañera demostraba estar a su altura. Así que, anhelando las maravillosas habilidades de dar placer de su novio, abrazó el cuello de él con sus talones, y lo acercó a ella desde allí con decisión. Tal como había pensado, los ojos de él se oscurecieron y se pronunció su sonrisa, y cambió el agarre de sus manos de los talones de Kohaku a sostener sus muslos, de tal forma de obligarla a mantener las piernas abiertas sin poder cerrarlas en ningún momento.

Esa exposición y vulnerabilidad le generó una ola de calor que la derritió por dentro, y la hacían desearlo más si era posible. Stan comenzó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos, pero parecía que le había gustado tanto la actitud decidida y anhelante de ella, que decidió ir al grano. La situación de hacer algo así durante un baño era nueva para ella, pero era de lo más interesante sentir el agua caliente rodeando su cuerpo, y "flotando" ligera sin que ninguno tuviera que hacer mucha fuerza para mantener esa posición, todo eso mientras Stan hacía su magia como siempre con toda su boca. Era increíblemente erótico verlo darle placer con evidente disfrute, y le resultaba muy intenso que él buscara mirarla a los ojos, leyendo sus expresiones y así acomodando sus atenciones de tal forma que parecía leerle la mente en cuanto a lo que ella quería. Stan se tomaba su tiempo construyendo el placer de su novia, sabía exactamente qué necesitaba ella para explotar de placer, y siempre buscaba que lo alcance al menos una vez. Pero justo cuando ella estaba muy cerca de alcanzar la cima, él se detuvo.

Por un breve momento, Kohaku temió que sí se estuviera cobrando la venganza por lo de la mañana, ya que era una situación muy similar, y en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía y no iba a protestar, ahora entendía lo terriblemente frustrante que era dejar a alguien a medio camino. Pero Stan, mientras se alejaba un poco para dejarla bajar sus pies al agua, la besó y apretó sus manos en el trasero de ella, acercándola a él.

\- No voy a decirte que termines tú el trabajo, más bien tengo otros planes para ti, no acabé contigo, preciosa. Pero podría ser que te deje con las ganas, si todavía no estás decidida a decirme en qué estabas pensando antes, no creas que te perdoné el desafío.

\- Ah, Stan –Maldición, su sensibilidad estaba al límite, a flor de piel, y él comenzó a rozar mínimamente su intimidad, provocándola y haciéndola hablar para calmar su deseo.

\- Por más que me encante escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios, no es lo que estoy esperando ahora. Si me lo dices, te perdonaré y te daré la liberación que tanto quieres. Sino, volveré a relajarme en el baño... aunque no me molesta si quieres tocarte y terminar el trabajo, será una vista de lo más excitante.

\- Quiero...quiero que seas más brusco –se animó a decirlo, y lo vio abrir mucho los ojos, no se esperaba eso seguramente– No soy de cristal, no voy a romperme. Por esta vez, no me hagas el amor con ternura, no seas considerado, sé más... salvaje. Como si sólo tú quisieras terminar, y rápido.

\- ¿De verdad quieres eso? –Preguntó estupefacto.

Las emociones de Stan estaban conflictuadas, por un lado, le excitaba muchísimo escuchar esas palabras, y le despertaba sus instintos más primitivos, y por el otro no quería "usarla". Esos días estaban resultando tan románticos y plenos, que sentía que estaría arruinando un momento tan confortable como el que acababan de pasar en ese baño juntos. Sí, había jugado un poco con ella y la estaba provocando, pero no cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de dejarla con las ganas de nada, para él había pocas cosas tan gratificantes como ver al amor de su vida deshacerse de placer en sus manos. Aunque... podía lograrlo, podía contentar ese inesperado pedido de ella, y también asegurarse de que los dos queden completamente satisfechos.

\- Sí, de verdad –Se colgó del cuello de él con sus brazos, y lo acercó para besarlo con mucha fogosidad, antes de susurrarle al oído– Si lo haces con todas tus fuerzas, sentirte así no dudo que me llevarás al cielo como siempre, y confío en ti, te amo. Quiero eso ahora, ¿puedes hacerlo?

\- Sí, puedo hacerlo.

\- Gracias, Stan.

Era raro para él que le agradezcan luego de pedirle algo así, pero eso lo terminó de decidir en que quería cumplirle su deseo. No era un santo, ni sólo podía ser suave y romántico, pero había descubierto y le había encantado darse cuenta que sus momentos íntimos con ella rebosaban tanto de amor, que solamente la idea de "sexo duro" por así decirlo no era algo que le hiciera justicia, eso sólo lo había hecho con mujeres que no habían significado nada emocionalmente para él, esos encuentros de una noche y adiós. Pero tal vez podía darle un nuevo significado con Kohaku, porque, aunque fuera más brusco, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran los mismos.

Todavía estaba un poco sorprendido y no sabía cómo cambiar de actitud tan rápido, se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos, así que comenzó por besarla, pero de una forma mucho más urgente y apasionada, aprisionándola contra el borde de la bañera y abrazándola con más fuerza que antes. Kohaku ahogó un gemido en la boca de él, y luego interrumpió el beso para incentivarlo con sensuales susurros a seguir ese camino, a ser más osado. Esa vez el estremecimiento lo recorrió a él, que tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir ante lo caliente que eran las palabras de su novia. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar eso, ya no tenía dudas.

Luego de un último y largo beso, la giró boca abajo, y la hizo agarrarse del borde de la bañera, pero esta vez apoyó las manos en las caderas de Kohaku para levantarla y dejarla en esa posición tan instintiva, animal. Si ella quería que él se convirtiera en uno, lo haría. No era la primera vez que lo hacían en esa posición, pero a Stan le gustaba mucho más tenerla de frente, para así poder verla a los ojos y besarla, lo cual ahora no podía hacer. Acercó su cadera a la de ella, y la provocó un poco más, mientras serpenteaba una mano por debajo de ella para acariciarle los pechos de una forma mucho menos delicada que lo usual. Pensaba jugar un poco más así, pero Kohaku lo sorprendió estirando una mano para acariciarle el pubis, dándole a entender también con una lujuriosa mirada de reojo que no quería más vueltas, sino ya sentirlo dentro de ella.

Stan jadeó bruscamente, esa mirada llena de deseo de ella había provocado una combustión espontánea dentro de él, y asintió. Se acomodó para poder unir sus cuerpos, y primero sí lo hizo suave para no lastimarla y que el interior de ella se amolde a él, ya que no tenían tanta preparación como otras veces, y luego poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad. Kohaku no era muy ruidosa, aunque tampoco contenía sus gemidos, pero le pareció que ella estaba tratando de incentivarlo vocalmente para excitarlo más y él sabía que estaba más que listo para acompañar sus deseos. Aprovechando que ella tenía la coleta amarrando su pelo, acercó la mano para cerrar sus dedos alrededor del manojo del mismo, y tiró con fuerza como si fueran las riendas para controlar un caballo, haciéndole levantar para atrás la cabeza, con lo cual ella soltó un gruñido mezcla de placer y dolor que lo encendió el doble.

En ese momento fue que Stan perdió toda inhibición y duda, y tenía una sensación liberadora y llena de fuego en su interior, sus instintos salvajes habían despertado del todo con eso, y su actitud cambió para enfocarse en buscar su placer y liberación, así como el de ella también. Se acomodó en un ángulo que sabía que era más beneficioso para Kohaku para estimular su interior al máximo, y aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad de sus embestidas. Incluso el sonido de sus cuerpos chocándose con ímpetu lo ponía a cien. Cuando notó que ella inspiró bruscamente y comenzó a tensar su cuerpo, más bien conteniendo la respiración en vez de jadear aceleradamente como él, supo que estaba cerca, y mantuvo ese ritmo frenético y hasta lo aumentó un poco más. Tenía que agradecer a su excelente estado físico para hacer eso sin miedo a cansarse, y ciertamente le estaba resultando más que útil.

Con la otra mano libre, la apoyó en la espalda de ella, a la altura de sus omóplatos, y la empujó hacia abajo para así acomodar y mejorar más el ángulo con el que ya la hacía casi temblar de placer. Bastó menos de un minuto de sostener todo eso para sí empezara a sentirla comprimirse alrededor de él, y ahí fue cuando él soltó su pelo y el apoyo en la espalda, y le apretó la cadera con ambas manos, e incluso se animó en aquel frenesí a darle una fuerte palmada en el precioso y voluptuoso trasero que ella tenía, lo cual para satisfacción de Stan provocó que el orgasmo de ella estallara finalmente. Como todavía él no estaba listo, acompañó la ola de placer de su novia apenas aflojando el ímpetu de sus movimientos, lo que le arrancó a ella unos de los más sonoros gemidos que le había oído nunca al extender la potenciada sensibilidad que había alcanzado el cuerpo de la rubia. Sabía que debía ser demasiado intenso para ella, que trataba de escapar de las manos de él, pero no la dejó.

Y luego, sin separar sus cuerpos, la abrazó y la llevó con él, sentándola encima suyo adentro del agua una vez más. Eso sí que era una sensación nueva para ambos, y Stan continuó a un ritmo constante y profundo, para volver a formar esa ola de placer dentro de ella. Lo habían hecho otras veces, pero siempre él se apiadaba de ella y la dejaba recuperarse antes de seguir, en cambio ahora estaba yendo con todo lo que tenía, tal como Kohaku le había pedido. Eventualmente y estimulándole también su clítoris con sus dedos, logró que ella volviera a tensarse, y esa vez se preparó él también, hasta que pudo hacerla acabar una vez más, y así él liberarse dentro de ella.

Cuando Kohaku quedó laxa y temblorosa en sus brazos, y Stan también pudo recuperarse del intenso momento, la giró para volverla a poner boca abajo sobre su pecho, y la besó largamente en los labios con mucha más delicadeza de la que la había tratado minutos antes. No se había excedido con la brusquedad, pero de seguro no había sido nada dulce con ella. También había sido raro para él casi no besarla, de verdad que eso había parecido sólo sexo, sin palabras de amor ni nada.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.

\- De maravillas –respondió con una sonrisa tonta.

\- ¿Eso era lo que querías?

\- Sí, totalmente, gracias Stan. Aunque creo que fuiste más apasionado que brusco, eres blando conmigo.

\- Bueno... quizás tenemos que definir con más precisión para otra vez qué esperas por "brusco" –dijo frunciendo el ceño– Yo lo interpreté como que querías que fuera todo más intenso, e hice un par de cosas poco delicadas.

\- No me malentiendas, creo que estuvo perfecto. Lo pensé porque me di cuenta de que a veces te haces el mandón sexy conmigo, y resulta que me gusta más de lo que pensaba. Y me pregunté cómo sería si no fueses tan dulce. Pero ya tuve mi respuesta, y me encantó –rió con picardía.

\- Tengo que admitir que se sintió bien, aunque no sé si fue tan distinto a lo que hacemos siempre, sólo fue un poco más picante, digamos. Creo que eso significa que solemos equilibrar muy bien las dos cosas.

\- Sí, creo que así es.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, cuando salgamos de aquí?

\- Hmmm, ya va siendo de noche, y hace frío para salir, así que me gustaría quedarme cerca de la chimenea y descansar, hasta que vayamos a cenar. A esta hora no nos estamos perdiendo nada de recorrido, así que podríamos quedarnos en la cama hasta mañana al mediodía...continuando con esto.

\- Me gusta mucho ese plan, aunque eso significa que mañana volveremos más cansados de lo que vinimos. No te olvides que Xeno ya nos estará esperando por la tarde.

\- Todavía tenemos una semana hasta año nuevo, ¿no? Podemos descansar mañana, tampoco me parece que a él le guste estar todo el día caminando y recorriendo, en especial porque ya conoce estos lugares, no es como yo.

\- Sí, Xeno no es de los que más disfrutan de subir montañas, suficiente con la que tenemos planeada, ya verás.

Procedieron con ese plan en lo que les quedaba de la estadía en esa bellísima cabaña. Al día siguiente, Kohaku quiso comprar unos regalos para su familia y para su amiga Kirisame en el gift shop de la posada, ya que a ellos tres los tenía al tanto de su hermoso viaje. Emprendieron la vuelta en el coche al día siguiente, unas horas luego del último almuerzo allí. Habían vuelto a reservar las habitaciones en el hotel en el cual estaban antes, el "Riu Plaza Fisherman's Wharf", y Xeno los estaba esperando. El científico había vuelto de su vuelo a Houston cerca del mediodía, así que había aprovechado para leer unos papers que le habían dado sus colegas de la NASA, pidiéndole su opinión. Cuando se volvieron a reunir los tres, acordaron dejar el resto del día para que cada uno hiciera lo que quisiera, y comenzarían la nueva recorrida turística al día siguiente, repartiéndose los destinos entre varios días, para alternar entre actividades más intensas y otros días simplemente de recorrer con tranquilidad.

Stan había organizado una actividad que estaba seguro que le encantaría a Kohaku: El ascenso a "Twin Peaks", los "Picos Gemelos", dos colinas idénticas de unos doscientos ochenta metros de altura, y aunque el sendero ascendente sería largo y extenuante, tendría un paisaje precioso, una de las mejores vistas panorámicas de San Francisco. Allí se sacaron unas fotos los tres juntos, las cuales Kohaku dijo que quería imprimir en cuanto pudiera.

Y por supuesto, la visita obligada y más memorable a esa ciudad sería a la famosa zona "Golden Gate", donde se encontraba el icónico puente de mil doscientos metros de extensión, y ubicado a doscientos veinte siete metros sobre el nivel del mar. Además de cruzar a pie el puente, decidieron terminar la visita de esa zona al "Golden Gate Park", un inmenso espacio verde junto al puente. Allí dedicaron varias horas de descanso a maravillarse con la vista del "Conservatorio de las flores", un edificio victoriano que contaba con una impresionante variedad de flores silvestres y también autóctona de California. También hicieron una visita al "Lago Stowe", donde alquilaron un bote y se turnaron entre Stan y Kohaku para remar y atravesarlo, ya que les parecía más divertido, y porque Xeno no se veía muy motivado a hacer el trabajo duro.

Cuatro días después, por la noche luego de la cena, la pareja se preparó para acostarse. Había algo que Kohaku quería pedirle a Stan de hacer, pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar, y los días pasaban. Trató de disimular su nerviosismo, y respiró hondo para calmarse, al decidir decírselo de una vez.

\- Stan... hay algo que me gustaría hacer, ya que estamos aquí. Me dijiste que con tu familia vivían en la ciudad de Elk Grove, en... ¿el condado de Sacramento?

\- Sí, así es. Lo recordaste, ¿eh?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso? ¿Quieres ir a conocer la zona? Te dije que vendí la casa, no podía volver allí después de lo sucedido, así que no sé si tiene mucho sentido hacer el viaje hasta allí.

\- Quiero visitar los restos de tu familia contigo, Stan.

Los ojos azules de él se abrieron de sorpresa, de pronto cautos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... quiero presentarme de alguna forma, es parte de tu vida. Puedo equivocarme, pero me parece que si no volviste a tu país hace varios años, ¿no quieres visitarlos ahora que estás aquí?

\- No soy de ir a cementerios, Kohaku, sólo verás lápidas –dijo en un tono duro, contenido, pero sus ojos lucían turbios. No quería reconocer que sería duro para él volver a encontrarse con todo eso.

\- Lo sé, pero me gustaría ir de todas formas. Y quiero acompañarte, quizás Xeno también quiera venir. Ya no estás solo, y ellos... aunque no estén físicamente en este mundo, estoy segura que sus almas velan por ti todavía, podemos llevar flores, limpiar las lápidas un poco, honrarlos. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero eso es lo que siento... ¿Podemos ir?

\- ¿Es tan importante para ti? –Le preguntó, luego de escrutarla en silencio un momento. No estaba convencido, para nada. Preferiría evitarlo de ser posible.

\- Lo es. Hay algo que me gustaría decirles –Le contestó con seguridad.

\- No sé si te entiendo del todo, y no será una visita animada. Pero ya que estamos aquí, y dices que es importante... de acuerdo. Pero será sólo un día, y para la misma noche como mucho volveremos aquí. Podemos ir en el auto alquilado, son unas dos horas de viaje.

\- Sí, me parece bien –Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y luego lo abrazó– Eres tan fuerte de corazón, sé que no es fácil para ti. Gracias, por aceptar, te amo.

\- Yo también, preciosa, no tienes idea cuánto.

Pese a que Stan era mucho más alto y grande que ella, se deslizó en la cama un poco hacia abajo, para ser él quién apoyara su cabeza en el pecho de Kohaku, para variar. Ella lo abrazó con ternura y le besó la coronilla, sin poder contenerse ante ese momento vulnerable de él, en el que rogaba por contención silenciosa, algo muy raro en él. ¿Tendría miedo de cómo se sentiría al volver a lidiar con su pasado? Y entonces, lo escuchó decir en un tono apenas audible:

\- Te convertiste en un pilar en mi vida, y si soy fuerte ahora, es también gracias a ti. Si te soy sincero, no creo que podría hacer esa visita por mi cuenta. Pero si estás ahí conmigo... creo que estaría bien volver a hacerle frente, y "verlos".

\- Entonces estaré ahí contigo, a tu lado. Para lo que necesites, Stan, siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, le contaron del plan a Xeno, que accedió a acompañarlos sin dudarlo, y les dijo que no tenía problema en que fueran ese mismo día, ya que tampoco tenían nada organizado para hacer. Los ojos de Xeno y Kohaku se encontraron, y ella sintió la mirada y la sonrisa más cálidas que le había visto nunca, como un agradecimiento silencioso desde lo más profundo del corazón. Era probable que Xeno hubiera hablado de ese tema con Stan anteriormente, sin éxito.

Fueron al cementerio Franklin, y Stan los guió entre miles de lápidas hasta dar con la que pertenecía a su familia. Allí estaban las tres juntas, la de sus padres y su hermana menor, y como era de esperarse estaban bastante empolvadas, aunque por suerte en buenas condiciones. Kohaku le apretó la mano con cariño cuando vio que los ojos de Stan brillaban, y tenía la mandíbula apretada, conteniendo su emoción. La rubia sacó de la mochila que había llevado unos trapos y un cepillo que habían comprado, y se arrodilló para comenzar a limpiarlas. Pero Stan le dio los ramos de flores que tenía a Xeno, y la ayudó también. Cuando estuvieron mucho más limpias y casi relucientes, repartieron las flores a cada lápida, y se quedaron observándolas, honrándolas en silencio. Hasta que Kohaku respiró hondo y se arrodilló en la tierra, y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

\- Me presento, señor y señora Snyder, y Chloe –Hizo una breve reverencia– Soy Kohaku, la novia de Stan. Tengo diecinueve años, estoy terminando la preparatoria, y mi pasión y futura profesión son las artes marciales mixtas. Stan conoció a mi familia, así que yo quería hacer lo mismo con ustedes. Lamento no haber podido conocerlos personalmente, pero estoy segura que fueron unas personas maravillosas, para haber criado a un hombre tan noble, amoroso y fuerte como es Stan, pueden estar totalmente orgullosos de él. Cuánto me respeta, me consciente, me ama y me cuida, eso tengo que agradecérselo a ustedes, por cómo lo educaron y lo amaron también. Y sólo puedo imaginar lo bellos que deben haber sido, porque su hijo debe ser uno de los hombres más hermosos del mundo, los felicito –soltó una risita pícara, y vio a los dos hombres que la acompañaban sonreír– No sé por qué, pero me imagino que Stan se debe de haber parecido mucho a la señora Snyder, creo que habrá heredado su fino rostro, me gustaría ver una foto de ustedes algún día. Hablando de fotos, quiero obsequiarles algo.

Kohaku sacó de su mochila las fotos que se había sacado con Xeno y con Stan en la cima de las colinas gemelas, en la que los tres lucían sonrientes y cercanos. Le había comprado un portarretratos a cada una, y los colocó en cada lápida, bien asegurados contra el viento.

\- Así podrán ver y recordar lo hermoso y feliz que está su hijo, y que entre su mejor amigo Xeno y yo al menos, lo estamos cuidando bien.

Vio de reojo cómo el científico apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Stan, y se lo apretaba, y el rubio apoyó su mano encima de la de él, ya podía verse que tenía los ojos húmedos con lágrimas contenidas.

\- Y quiero compartir algo más con ustedes –Se sacó el anillo de noviazgo del dedo, y lo apoyó en la lápida de la madre– Stan me regaló esto la noche de Navidad... fue un detalle muy bonito e inesperado, lo atesoro con todo mi corazón, además de que lo llevaré siempre orgullosamente en mi dedo. Él también tiene uno, decidimos darle el significado de prometernos estar juntos mientras que nos amemos, en las buenas y en las malas. Y sobre eso... –colocó su mano sobre la lápida, cubriendo el anillo con su palma– pueden quedarse tranquilos que amo mucho a su hijo, que daré lo mejor de mí para hacerlo feliz, y así como él decidió prometer su amor a mí, yo lo cuidaré y velaré por su bienestar, incluso aunque a veces nos cueste alguna pelea o amargura, nadie dice que sea siempre fácil. Pueden descansar en paz, y confiarme la felicidad de Stan, gracias por haberlo cuidado hasta ahora.

El silencio que prosiguió, mientas Kohaku unía las palmas de sus manos respetuosamente en un último rezo, fue interrumpido repentinamente por unos angustiados sollozos. Por más que había intentado contenerse, Stan no pudo hacerlo más frente a tan amorosas y conmovedoras palabras, el dolor y el amor unidos en un mismo momento, su pérdida y su reencontrado amor, su pasado, presente, y muy posiblemente su futuro también. Podía haber sido el momento de encuentro de todo lo que hubiera deseado, pero la vida le había arrancado injustamente una parte de su felicidad, a la vez que estaba compensándolo con el desbordante amor de aquella maravillosa y joven mujer que no dejaba de sorprenderlo y de sanarlo.

Stan se dobló sobre sí mismo, llorando desconsoladamente, aferrándose con sus manos a los bordes de las lápidas de su familia que estaban a su alcance, depositando su mar de lágrimas sobre ellas. El duelo que no se había permitido completar, el dolor que se había tragado para no desmoronarse cuando quedó casi completamente solo, salvo por el apoyo de su fiel mejor amigo, estaban resurgiendo y liberándose. Era tanto la felicidad de saberse tan amado, cuando creyó que nunca volvería a merecer ese tipo de afecto, como el lamentar no poder volver a abrazar y compartir ese momento con su familia. Se había olvidado cuánto necesitaba escuchar sus voces, ver sus sonrisas, sentir sus manos y brazos, sólo el recuerdo de ellos le permitía revivir aquellos momentos. Y los extrañaba, cuánto los extrañaba.

Pero los brazos que sintió alrededor suyo en ese segundo en que los anhelaba, fueron los de Xeno y Kohaku, que se arrodillaron junto a él para consolarlo en su dolor, y para recordarle que estaba bien que liberara toda su angustia acumulada, porque estaban ellos para acompañarlo ahora, para sostenerlo, para levantarlo y ayudarlo a seguir adelante. Al sentir aquel afecto y contención, Stan se levantó un poco, sólo para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de ellos con fuerza, mientras Xeno le acariciaba la espalda, y Kohaku le trataba de secar las interminables lágrimas de los ojos entre sus delicados dedos y besos, correspondiéndole con fuerza el abrazo también. Varios minutos estuvieron así, hasta que finalmente el lamento de Stan cesó, y logró serenarse lentamente. No hacían falta palabras entre ellos, así que cuando el rubio se recompuso del todo, Xeno y Kohaku dieron sus últimos respetos a la familia de Stan, y se alejaron un poco para darle la privacidad de que despidiera, por sugerencia del científico.

\- Bueno, ya la conocieron, imposible no quererla. Creo que no me lo perdonarán si la dejo ir... yo mismo no creo poder hacerlo nunca –Y bajó la voz a un tono confidente, mostrando una sonrisa– Así que les prometo que la próxima vez que vengamos por aquí, será otro tipo de anillo el que les mostremos felizmente. Perdonen que no vine a visitarlos por tanto tiempo, pero es que no podía, no podía hacerlo. Tuve que aceptarlo y hacer su pérdida a un costado, o no hubiera podido seguir con mi vida, y de todas formas nunca pude hacerlo realmente, al menos hasta que apareció esta joven diosa terrenal que me devolvió la fe en la vida, y en la felicidad. Ya no tengo miedo de amar, ya no me acuesto deseando no volver a despertar. Mamá, papá, hermana... van a tener que esperarme mucho más de lo que pensaba para volver a verlos donde sea que estén, pero creo que estarán bien con esa espera, viviré, sean testigos de la felicidad que tengo la esperanza de vivir de ahora en más. Hasta luego, los amo.

Stan se alejó de las lápidas, y se unió a su amigo y su novia, que lo estaban esperando varios metros más adelante. Les agradeció a ambos, abrazándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo, y emprendieron la vuelta. Xeno le preguntó si quería que él maneje, pero Stan le dijo que estaba bien. La verdad era que el rubio se había sacado un enorme peso de encima, y ahora se sentía liberado y mucho mejor. No creía en el destino, sino en que cada persona forjaba su futuro en base a sus acciones con el medio que lo rodeaba a su favor o en contra, pero por otro lado pensaba que haber conocido a los dos que lo acompañaban, era un regalo de la vida, eran las manos que él tenía que tomar para ayudarlo a salir adelante.

Cuando volvieron a San Francisco por la tarde-noche, coincidieron en descansar tranquilos, mirar alguna película juntos en la habitación, y dormir temprano. El día siguiente ya iba a ser el último del año, y habían reservado una cena en un bonito restaurante con vistas al puerto y a lo lejos al Golden Gate, para recibir el año nuevo, pero por lo demás no tenían planes, así que iban a dedicarlo a hacer más compras de regalos y ropa para llevar de vuelta a Japón.

El restaurante donde fueron a cenar se llamaba "Scoma's Restaurant", de comida estilo italiana y estadounidense, con especialidad en platillos de mariscos; y se sentaron en una mesa redonda junto a la ventana. Xeno eligió una langosta rellena, Stan un mix de pescados asados, arroz y brotes verdes, y Kohaku unos espaguetis con langostinos, ya que le daba mucha curiosidad probar el estilo occidental de los fideos de harina y huevo. Los platos eran muy abundantes, para sorpresa de la rubia, y se le hizo agua la boca al contemplarlos todos. No se animó a pedirle a Xeno un bocado, ya que nunca había probado una langosta, pero fue tan obvia la forma en que miró con ganas su plato que él mismo separó un pedazo y le dijo que podía comerlo. Stan comentó con un tono de burla que ya Kohaku lo había ablandado, porque nunca lo había visto compartir comida con alguien que no fuese él. Ella le agradeció sonriendo abiertamente, y le encantó la combinación de sabores.

La rubia era de muy buen comer, así que no dudó en dedicarse a su plato y pensaba comérselo entero, obviamente apartando unos bocados para devolverle la gentileza a Xeno, y porque Stan le había abierto la boca en broma de forma de pedirle un bocado, aunque se ganó la amonestación de Xeno diciendo que eso no era nada elegante, que cuide sus modales. La pareja rodó los ojos al unísono ante eso, y el científico alzó una ceja en indignación. Cuando Stan soltó un sonido de satisfacción al saborear un bocado especialmente rico de su plato, Kohaku lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedo probar? Se ve delicioso.

\- Para saborear la experiencia completa, tengo que darte un poco de todo, eso fue lo mágico.

\- Tengo boca grande.

\- Lo sé, preciosa –dijo con malicia.

Xeno cerró los ojos con fuerza, deteniendo el tenedor a mitad de camino antes de llegar a su boca abierta. Su mente había formado una imagen que no necesitaba ni quería tener, ni de su amigo, ni de Kohaku.

\- Perdón por eso, Xeno –rió Stan, mientras que Kohaku se ponía roja de vergüenza.

\- Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, no me dejan opción –bufó resignado.

Kohaku coincidió en que estaba más que delicioso, y le hubiera gustado ir más veces a comer allí, por lo que los dos hombres le dijeron que podían volver una o dos veces más antes de tomar el vuelo a Japón, con lo cual los ojos de ella brillaron como los de una niña mimada. Eran demasiado gentiles y consentidores, ambos, pero en especial le llamaba la atención esa actitud de Xeno, que había sido muy bueno y atento con ella durante todo el viaje.

Aunque habían quedado satisfechos, pidieron un postre y un café espresso para cada uno: Xeno unos cannoli, Kohaku se animó a probar el tiramisú, y Stan una torta de mousse de chocolate, una elección que los otros dos predijeron y acertaron en cuanto la vieron en el menú. Mientras esperaban y charlaban entre ellos, la rubia tuvo una pícara idea, que fue la de jugar discretamente por debajo de la mesa con Stan, ya que estaba sentado casi en frente a ella, aunque tenía a la misma distancia a Xeno, un poco más a la izquierda. Se habían sentado así para que ella tuviera la mejor vista. Disimuladamente se sacó una sandalia, para no ensuciarle el pantalón con sus roces, y muy lenta y controladamente levantó la pierna y tocó la de él, ascendiendo lentamente. Stan estaba hablando en ese momento, y abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa al sentirla, pero se controló y trató de seguir hablando como si nada, aunque cada tanto la miraba de reojo con una mínima sonrisa, y Kohaku se regocijó por dentro cuando lo vio tragar duro.

Luego ella bajó ese pie, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la otra para seguir provocándolo más, pero le pareció que Xeno ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque se acomodó en su asiento entrecerrando los ojos. Sin importarle, y tratando de contener su sonrisa traviesa, trató de llegar un poco más lejos, cuando escuchó la voz del científico murmurar con incomodidad.

\- Me parece que te equivocaste de pierna, Kohaku.

La rubia retiró inmediatamente su pierna, horrorizada y avergonzada, mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios había sucedido. Stan, lejos de enojarse, estalló en una carcajada.

\- Te pasa por jugar a ciegas, preciosa. Xeno puede ser muy correcto, pero tiene una debilidad, y es que le gusta estirar las piernas luego de comer. Era lo único con lo que yo podía retarlo en cuanto a modales desde que éramos chicos.

\- Pe-perdón, Xeno.

Se moría de vergüenza, y lo peor era que ese último roce había sido muy al límite. Le parecía que había algo raro en el ángulo de la pierna del otro, pero pensó que Stan estaba simplemente cruzando una pierna o algo así.

\- Descuida, pero por favor, contengan al menos unas horas sus ansias compulsivas sexuales, no creo que sea tan difícil. Sólo agradezco que mi cuarto en el hotel no está al lado del de ustedes, o me hubieran arruinado las vacaciones.

La pareja sonrió, Kohaku mucho más avergonzada que Stan, que le guiñó el ojo descaradamente. Por suerte en ese momento llegaron los postres, con lo cual cambiaron de tema abruptamente, pasando a comentar lo delicioso que se veían, y compartiendo entre los tres los bocados de cada uno. Cuando terminaron, pagaron la cuenta entre los tres, y como todavía faltaba para la medianoche, decidieron ir caminando hasta el Golden Gate, donde habría un show de fuegos artificiales sincronizados. Durante el camino, Stan se detuvo en una tienda que estaba por cerrar para comprar una botella de champaña y unos vasos plásticos bastante decentes. Se sentaron en un parque cercano al puente, donde también había multitudes de grupos de familias y amigos festejando el fin de año.

Cuando faltaban unos minutos para las doce, abrieron la botella y repartieron el contenido en los tres vasos. Y acompañaron la cuenta regresiva junto con todas las otras personas, chocando los vasos con una sonrisa y deseándose un feliz año nuevo al mismo tiempo que empezaban a estallar en el cielo los coloridos y enormes fuegos artificiales. Justo antes de que pudiera beber el primer sorbo, Stan atrajo a Kohaku hacia él para compartir un largo y apasionado beso, que más allá del amor que se tenían, era una famosa costumbre allí. Ella de la sorpresa derramó un poco de la bebida, pero se rió contra los labios de él y se lo correspondió, con un poco de pena de que Xeno estuviese al lado de ellos. Pero cuando se separaron, él tenía una fina sonrisa en los labios, y para no excluirlo, Stan le guiñó un ojo a Kohaku, y entre los dos lo abrazaron y le plantaron un beso en cada mejilla, mientras él se retorcía para sacárselos de encima, protestando. No sólo no pudo, sino que terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio y cayeron al piso, para colmo mojándose con el contenido frío de los vasos.

Luego de inevitablemente tentarse de risa, se quedaron recostados observando los fuegos artificiales hasta que terminaron. Habían sido unas vacaciones muy especiales para los tres, hacía años que no se divertían tanto con las fiestas, y ese estaba siendo un cierre más que perfecto, feliz y emocionante. Sólo les quedaba un día más para disfrutar, y luego les tocaba emprender la vuelta, con energía renovada y vínculos aún más fuertes y llenos de confianza y amor, de pareja y de amistad.

\- ¡Por muchos años más así, juntos! –Exclamó Kohaku feliz, levantando el vaso que habían rellenado nuevamente para los tres.

\- Brindo por eso, preciosa –le contestó Stan, chocando una vez más los vasos para corresponder el brindis.

\- Sí, feliz año nuevo –Completó Xeno relajado y sonriente también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! Quería dejarles este capítulo ayer para que termine de coincidir con Navidad, pero bueno, siempre me entusiasmo escribiendo y aquí estamos jaja. Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y los saludo de forma adelantada para año nuevo también! ¡Muchas felicidades, salud, amor, y prosperidad para todos!
> 
> Ah!! Algunos quizás ya lo vieron, pero dibujé el fanart navideño con Mr. y Miss Santa (Stan y Kohaku) muy bellos y sexy. Pueden verlo en mi página de Facebook "Kariwolf", o en mi twitter "Alma_en442". Sinceramente, me quedaron hermosos jajajaja (bueno, SON hermosos).
> 
> Me voy a escribir "Cautivos", que sé que lo esperan ansiosos! (y con eso 3/3, completo las tres actualizaciones contando también el AU Senhaku jaja) Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

La noche del 3 de enero del nuevo año, Kohaku, Stan y Xeno arribaron al aeropuerto de Tokio al volver de sus vacaciones. Para sorpresa de todos, Kokuyo y Ruri los estaban esperando allí, con un adorable cartel de bienvenida que sostenía la hermana mayor. Kohaku le dejó su valija a Stan, y corrió para abrazarla, feliz de volver a verla. Su padre también se acercó a unirse al abrazo familiar, y luego saludó a los dos hombres, diciéndoles que los iba a llevar a sus casas en su auto, ya que seguro estaban cansados de un viaje tan largo.

Durante el trayecto compartieron algunas breves anécdotas, en especial de cómo habían pasado cada uno el festejo de año nuevo. Dejaron a Xeno primero en su departamento, y luego a Stan. Para cuando llegaron a la casa familiar, Ruri no pudo aguantar más las ganas, y le pidió a su hermana menor de ver ese hermoso anillo.

\- Ruri, es sólo un regalo de noviazgo.

\- Lo sé, Kohaku, pero es muy romántico. Aunque confieso que pensamos que era más que eso, más cuando vimos que Stan también llevaba uno.

\- Sí, yo también me confundí, no me hagas recordarlo.

\- Si hubiera apostado mis ahorros a que Ruri se casaba primero, hubiera quedado en bancarrota, contra toda probabilidad.

\- ¿Tú también, papá?

\- Hija, es innegable. No digo que pronto, pero se puede ver que Stan va en esa dirección contigo. Aunque preferiría que te cases después de ser mayor de edad. Mientras el compromiso esté, pueden postergarlo hasta entonces, conocerse más...

\- ¡Pero no estamos comprometidos! No hay nada que postergar, ni vamos a pensar en eso por un buen tiempo, al menos no yo. Y creo que le dejé en claro a Stan, sin querer, que no me convencía la idea de que fuera ese otro tipo de anillo. Me dijo "antes de que me rompas el corazón..."

\- Eres tan directa, Kohaku, ya me puedo imaginar que se lo dijiste... Puedo entender a Stan, con la dura vida que tuvo, al fin conocer un poco de felicidad después de tanto tiempo lo debe emocionar mucho, pero está bien que le pongas un freno sutil, tienen toda la vida por delante para disfrutar juntos, sin apuro.

\- Sí, aunque de verdad esta vez fue mi culpa la ansiedad... y la otra vez... es que no pude evitarlo.

\- Y dicen que uno no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra –bromeó Kokuyo a costa de su hija.

\- ¡Ya, basta! Me voy a arrepentir de darles los regalos que traje para ustedes. Pero los que les debemos de navidad se los vamos a dar la próxima vez que cenemos juntos con Stan, es lo justo.

Kohaku les entregó varios pequeños regalos, decoraciones pequeñas de algunos de los lugares que visitaron, y luego les mostró todas las fotos que había sacado, contándoles las anécdotas de cada lugar. A Ruri le interesaba mucho la historia, por lo que su hermana menor había hecho el esfuerzo de recordar todos los detalles que había aprendido, muchos de ellos explicados por Xeno.

Al día siguiente, Kohaku retomaba su jornada laboral en el restaurante de ramen, y aunque estaba entusiasmada con volver a su vida normal, ya estaba sufriendo internamente al pensar en las infinitas bromas que Mozu le iba a hacer por el anillo. Siempre bromeaba con que era el "padrino" de esa relación, ya que él era el amigo en común y el que los había presentado en aquella vieja fiesta suya, por lo que estaba encantado con ver que iban tan en serio, y en especial ver a Stan más feliz de lo que lo había visto nunca.

Una alarma del teléfono de la rubia sonó, y cuando lo miró, se sorprendió: 4 de enero... el cumpleaños de Senku. Sólo lo veía ocasionalmente en el restaurante, ya que él y su padre Byakuya seguían siendo comensales habituales del lugar, y tenían un trato cordial y amistoso, pero no como para seguir hablando fuera de sus ocasionales encuentros allí. Al parecer, se había agendado su cumpleaños cuando estaban saliendo tiempo atrás, para no olvidarse... pero ahora no tenía mucho sentido.

Esa noche estaba tranquila en su trabajo, ya que muchos clientes estaban fuera de vacaciones, por lo que aprovechó para contarle a Mozu todos los detalles que le pedía. El teléfono sonó, y el castaño tomó nota de un pedido, y luego le preguntó a Kohaku si podía entregarlo, que él se ocupaba de atender y ayudar a su padre en la cocina. Quince minutos después, le dio a la rubia un papel con la dirección, y le entregó varias bolsas con comida, eso era al menos para seis personas. Cuando chequeó a dónde tenía que ir, sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

\- ¿Esta no es...?

Sí, era la casa donde vivía Senku, todavía se acordaba de esas tutorías de ciencia en las cuales todo había empezado con él, además de la amistad. Claro, era el cumpleaños, seguramente ese pedido era por un festejo con sus amigos. Mozu no tenía ni idea, y al parecer no había reconocido su voz, o quizás el pedido lo había hecho otra persona. Se sintió un poco incómoda, pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo, y ambos habían seguido adelante, especialmente ella con Stan. Una cosa era atenderlos como clientes públicamente, otra cosa era tocarle el timbre y hablar con él, el día de su cumpleaños, que todavía no lo había saludado. Bueno, era trabajo, no podía ser caprichosa y decir que no, además no tenía problemas con Senku realmente, incluso siempre había pensado que estaba bien que quedaran como amigos.

Puso el pedido en la caja trasera que llevaba la bicicleta, y se dirigió hacia la casa del peliverde. Cuando tocó el timbre y él le abrió la puerta, lo vio parpadear con sorpresa, evidentemente no se esperaba que ella fuera quién lo entregara. Pero luego le ofreció su fina y típica sonrisa.

\- Hola leona, tanto tiempo. Pensé que estabas de viaje todavía.

\- Hola Senku. No, volví ayer, y ya estoy retomando mi rutina.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo Estados Unidos? Me sorprendió verte en una foto de Xeno, pero todo tuvo sentido cuando vi también a Stanley.

\- Muy lindo, e interesante. Sí... fuimos juntos los tres. Al principio fue un poco raro, es como un profesor para mí, y también lo fue tuyo hace tiempo. Pero me sorprendió lo llevadero que es como amigo, aunque no fue fácil que se abra conmigo.

\- Me imagino que no. En unos meses me tocará a mí viajar con él, aunque es una beca de estudios, no en plan relajado.

\- Éxitos con eso.

Levantó su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha mientras le sonreía, con lo cual el anillo que llevaba relució. Eso captó instantáneamente la atención de Senku, que alzó las cejas y se quedó callado un momento, hasta que al final soltó una suave risa.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro de que Stanley iba en serio contigo –dijo, señalando el anillo– No era un farol de su parte, no perdieron el tiempo.

\- Oh... –se sonrojó, incómoda– Pasaron muchas cosas en el medio, pero sí. No es lo que crees, este anillo es sólo de noviazgo, fue un regalo de navidad.

\- No tienes nada que explicarme, leona. Es tu vida y tu felicidad, por lo menos me alegro de que la hayas hallado con alguien que está en sintonía contigo –se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí... gracias Senku. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

\- Ah, gracias. Diez billones de puntos que te acordaste.

\- Senku, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Una voz masculina sonó detrás del científico, que Kohaku reconoció perfectamente, y unos segundos después vio la alta y fuerte figura del luchador de pelo largo, Tsukasa, asomándose.

\- ¡Hola Tsukasa!

\- Hola Kohaku, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

\- También... Perdona, recién ahora que te vuelvo a ver, me acuerdo de tu propuesta de la última vez que nos vimos. Quiero que sepas que la consideré, pero esperaba a que nos volvamos a ver para seguir hablándolo.

\- ¡¿En serio?! –Los ojos de Kohaku brillaron de emoción– ¿Hay posibilidades de que aceptes?

\- ¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Senku curioso.

\- Kohaku me pidió si podía ser su maestro de artes marciales, luego de que egrese de la preparatoria.

\- Ooh, ya veo. Eso será emocionante para ella, eres su ídolo número uno.

\- ¡No hacía falta que lo digas así, Senku! –replicó la rubia, avergonzada por la exposición.

\- No te preocupes, Kohaku, sé que no es del lado de una admiradora más, sino por mis habilidades de lucha –la calmó el castaño.

\- Sí... es así, pero también eres una buena persona, no soy tan utilitaria –murmuró ella.

\- Las habilidades son lo primero, ¿no?

\- Kohaku, si quieres podemos hablarlo con más tiempo en la semana. La escuela a la que vas me queda de paso cuando voy a entrenar, quizás podamos coordinar un café por la zona si coincidimos en horarios.

\- ¡Me encantaría! La semana que viene empiezan las clases, y ya es mi último trimestre, podemos hacerlo entonces.

\- Oigan, ¿a qué viene tanta charla en la puerta? ¡Oh, pero si es la gorila!

Chrome, quién había dicho eso, se encogió en cuanto Kohaku le dedicó una fea mirada por el apodo.

\- No cambias, ¿eh, Chrome? –Le dijo alzando el puño amenazadoramente.

\- Perdona, Kohaku, fue la sorpresa... y la costumbre. Me había olvidado que trabajas donde pedimos la comida.

\- Sí, Mozu me pidió que entregue este pedido por él.

\- Lo que yo me pregunto –dijo otra voz masculina desde detrás de la puerta– es por qué están hablando aquí, y no invitan a pasar a la bella señorita que todos conocemos para seguir esta charla.

\- Hola Ryusui –Kohaku le sonrió– No, está bien, estoy en horario de trabajo, no puedo...

\- Pero puedes quedarte unos minutos más y ponernos al día brevemente, hace mucho que no te vemos. Puedo decirle a Mozu que te perdone una pequeña demora, yo lo compensaré después con él –dijo el joven, chasqueando sus dedos.

\- La resistencia es inútil contra él, leona, ya debes saberlo –Le dijo Senku con una media sonrisa.

\- Pero es tu festejo de cumpleaños, no quiero entrometerme.

\- No lo haces, no me molesta ni un milímetro. Y hay alguien más adentro que seguro querrá saludarte.

\- Hmmm, de acuerdo, ¡pero sólo diez minutos! Hoy volví a trabajar, no quiero aprovecharme tampoco.

Todos los que se habían asomado a la puerta entraron a la casa, Tsukasa tomó las bolsas de las manos de Kohaku y se ofreció a adelantarse a calentar la comida. Alrededor de la mesa había dos personas más, uno que conocía bastante, y otro que no había visto nunca entre los amigos de Senku.

\- Ooh, pero si es Kohaku-chan, tanto tiempo sin vernos –saludó Gen con su tono cantarín.

\- ¡Hola Gen! Sí, varios meses, parece que estás bien.

\- Sí, muy. Muy bonitas fotos de tu viaje, felicitaciones –el mentalista le guiñó un ojo.

\- Eeh... sí, gracias –se sorprendió de que lo supiera, pero luego se acordó que seguramente la seguía en las redes.

\- Leona, te presento a Ukyo. Ukyo, ella es Kohaku, una amiga.

\- Hola, un gusto conocerte–le sonrió el peliblanco, que tenía unos amables y preciosos ojos esmeralda.

\- Hola, igualmente –le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- "The gang is back!" –exclamó Ryusui radiante, haciendo reír a todos– Tengo que tomar una foto de esto.

Luego de que todos posaran improvisadamente para la fotografía de recuerdo, Ryusui se dirigió a Kohaku con una mirada pícara.

\- ¿Así que atrapaste completamente al soltero más codiciado del mundo?

\- Yo no lo pondría así, Ryusui, lo haces sonar mal –protestó ella.

\- Es una broma, tranquila. Me sorprendió ver la foto de ustedes en el Golden Gate, me trajo muchos recuerdos de las veces que he ido a navegar allí. ¿Te gustó la ciudad?

\- Sí, es muy animada y hermosa, fue un gran viaje.

\- Seguro que lo fue. Mándale un saludo a Stan de mi parte, espero cruzármelo algún día.

Siguieron poniéndose al día unos minutos más, hasta que Senku dijo que ya habían calentado la comida. Aunque no la había echado, Kohaku tomó eso como pie para irse, y se despidió de todos, bajo la promesa de aceptar la invitación de juntarse con ellos otra vez. Se fue muy animada de allí, terminó siendo mucho más cómodo de lo que esperaba, en especial la relajó que también lo fuera con Senku. Volvió al trabajo, y Mozu la recibió con una broma de que el próximo pedido a Ryusui se lo cobraría el doble, y le mostró el mensaje en que el marinero le decía que se hacía cargo de demorarla unos minutos más.

Cuando terminó la jornada laboral, luego de cambiarse y de agarrar sus pertenencias para volver a su casa, se encontró con Stan sentado en la barra, hablando con Mozu mientras la esperaba.

\- ¡Stan! No sabía que venías.

\- Buenas, preciosa. Estaba libre en casa, y pensé revivir el hábito de venir a buscarte. Y tenía que traerle su merecido regalo a Mozu, que gracias a él pudimos extender nuestro viaje. ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí, vamos.

\- ¿Todo bien en tu vuelta al trabajo? –Le preguntó Stan mientras caminaban hacia la moto aparcada en la esquina.

\- ¡Sí, lo disfruté! Los clientes también fueron muy amables, diciendo que me extrañaron y saludándome por las fiestas.

\- Qué bueno. ¿Alguna novedad?

\- No, todo bien –Dudó si decirle lo de que había visto a Senku, pero no cambiaba nada las cosas, solamente había compartido unos minutos con los chicos, por lo que optó por no decírselo.

Stan la llevó a su casa, pero le dijo que se sentía un poco cansado como para entrar a saludar a su familia, porque de seguro le iban a ofrecer quedarse un rato, y no quería declinar la oferta. Pero más allá de eso que ambas cosas eran ciertas, Stan se sentía un poco picado: Cuando estaba aburrido en su casa, se puso a mirar el teléfono para pasar el rato, y ahí fue cuando le llegó la notificación de una foto de Ryusui. No pudo ser más grande su sorpresa, cuando vio que Kohaku estaba allí también, en lo que parecía ser la casa de su ex... no llegó a ser novio, pero sí había salido unos meses con Senku. No le molestaba que ella se llevara bien con él y los demás amigos del peliverde, de hecho, le parecía bastante maduro que pudieran hablarse con normalidad y no dejar que una pseudo-relación fallida los afecte, pero con lo que no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, fue que Kohaku no le quisiera contar.

¿Por qué había decidido ocultárselo? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él o creía que iba a reaccionar exageradamente? Ya había aprendido su lección de que las escenas de celos no eran admisibles para su novia, por lo que, aunque sintiera celos alguna otra vez, se mordería la lengua antes de decir nada, en especial si su molestia estaba injustificada. Pero le había preguntado directamente, y fue tan directa a su parecer, que pensó que ella captaría la indirecta. Lo primero que pensó fue en calmar su ansiedad e incipiente mal humor con un cigarrillo, pero luego recordó que le había dado a Kohaku su palabra de que empezaría a dejar de fumar. Se había permitido un solo cigarrillo al día, que podía dosificar o fumar entero, aunque el problema era que ya se lo había fumado.

¿Rompía su palabra excepcionalmente, o se aguantaba y buscaba otra forma de descargarse? No lo hacía sólo por ella, dejar de fumar se había convertido en su propia motivación, por lo que él era el mayor perjudicado si fallaba, a tan pocos días de empezar. Optó por buscar otra forma de aliviarse, y se vistió con ropa deportiva en cuanto llegó a su departamento, para volver a salir y correr varias vueltas alrededor del parque que tenía más cerca. Sí, el ejercicio iba a refrescarlo, aunque estuviera cansado, luego podría darse una ducha y dormir, y olvidarse de todo. Era posible que su mal humor estuviera potenciado por la falta de nicotina, y eso que sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que había decidido bajar drásticamente su consumo. Por lo tanto, dormir sería la mejor opción, o eso creía, era cuestión de probar, nunca antes había tenido que resistirse a un impulso tan fuerte y adictivo.

Tal como había esperado, unas horas después cuando ya estaba en la cama, se sentía más relajado. Lo único que lamentaba, era volver a tener que dormir solo en su cama grande. Se había acostumbrado mucho a disfrutar de la compañía de Kohaku, esos quince días de dormir juntos, hacer el amor y despertar abrazados al día siguiente, habían sido los mejores de su vida. La extrañaba... pero tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ahora volvía a su vida "normal", en la cual sólo compartiría eso un par de veces a la semana a lo sumo.

Stan despertó sobresaltado la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, porque no fue la alarma lo que lo había hecho, sino el timbre de llamada de su teléfono. Aturdido y adormilado, enfocó sus ojos en la pantalla, e inmediatamente se tensó y se puso nervioso cuando vio el nombre "Kohaku" en la pantalla. ¿Tan temprano? ¿Le habría pasado algo? Atendió la llamada, con el corazón acelerado.

\- ¡Kohaku! ¿Qué pasó? –exclamó.

\- ¡¿Stan?! ¿Estás bien? –respondió ella, alarmada

\- Sí, yo sí, ¡¿qué sucedió?!

\- ¿Qué...? Nada... ¿por qué estás tan alterado?

\- ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? –le repreguntó, dudando, y todavía con la preocupación recorriéndolo entero.

\- Ya que no estamos durmiendo juntos y extraño despertar a tu lado, pensé en darte los buenos días de esta forma, antes de que te vayas a trabajar. ¿No... no te gustó?

El alivio que sintió al darse cuenta que había exagerado, y que ella se había despertado temprano con el sólo propósito de saludarlo, se tradujo en un largo suspiro y una risa suave.

\- Claro que sí, mi amor, no hay mejor forma de despertar. Perdona, me preocupé en vano... Pero nunca habías hecho eso antes, pensé que te había pasado algo.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa... Pero quizás debería haberte avisado, perdona por asustarte. Bueno, está asegurado de que te despertaste del todo ya, nada de "cinco minutos más".

\- Sí, así es –rió– Gracias, anoche extrañé dormir contigo, así que al menos despertarme con tu voz es una buena forma de empezar el día.

\- Un placer, mi misión está cumplida, señor. Y también extrañé a mi pulpo humano –bromeó– Y ahora, me voy a seguir durmiendo. Hasta luego, te amo.

\- Me lo parecía. Hasta luego, preciosa, te amo más.

Stan cortó, y se quedó mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa. Ahora sí podía decir que empezaba bien el día, y decidió dejar atrás el hecho de que Kohaku no le había contado de su visita a Senku. Era obvio que había sido por trabajo, y si no le había dicho, era porque debía estar dudando de que afectara el humor de él innecesariamente, siendo que apenas habían vuelto felices del viaje juntos. Apostó por ese pensamiento. Se levantó, se preparó un buen desayuno, y se fue a trabajar. Por la tarde, cuando terminó su jornada laboral, y mientras cruzaba la puerta para ir al exterior, se puso a pensar a qué podía dedicar el resto del día, siempre los primeros después de un viaje eran los peores, porque no dejaba de recordar la tranquilidad y la belleza de aquellos paisajes, y de los momentos que tanto había disfrutado con su novia y su mejor amigo, habían sido perfectos. Pero no encontró nada particular que hacer, o no estaba muy inspirado, por lo cual decidió descansar un poco, y luego entrenar.

De pronto, un escalofrío lo recorrió, sin explicación alguna, como si alguien lo estuviese observando. Pero miró alrededor, y no encontró a nadie, la calle estaba bastante tranquila. Como su trabajo estaba a un kilómetro y medio de su departamento, siempre iba y volvía caminando, y disfrutaba estar al aire libre después de estar buena parte del día dentro de cuatro paredes. Empezó a caminar, pero una voz llamó su atención detrás de él.

\- Oye, camina por la sombra. El sol derrite los bombones.

Stan alzó las cejas, primeramente, porque reconoció la voz que había pronunciado esas palabras, y además porque encontró muy divertido y repentino el halago.

\- ¿Oooh? ¿Le parece correcto seducirme en la calle y a plena luz del día, señorita? –respondió juguetón.

\- ¡Ja! Por supuesto. ¿O es demasiado para ti?

\- Solamente tú eres demasiado, para mí, preciosa –le tomó la mano a su novia, y le dio un galante beso– ¿Qué haces aquí? Es la segunda buena sorpresa del día de tu parte.

\- Siempre eres tú el que pasa a buscarme por el trabajo... hasta ahora nunca pude devolver el gesto porque coincide con mi horario escolar. Pero hasta la semana que viene estoy libre, así que podría pasar a buscarte todos los días.

\- Suena bien, me gusta la idea. Gracias por la compañía –se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras empezaban a caminar.

\- ¿Cómo llevas el día, Stan?

\- Bien, tranquilo. Mejor ahora que te veo. Pero no me preguntaste cómo estoy, sino cómo llevo el día... ¿hay algo más que quieras saber?

\- Hmmm bueno, sí –nada se le escapaba a Stan, ya tenía que saberlo– Cómo llevas el casi dejar de fumar, si te viene afectando más o menos de lo que esperabas.

\- Sinceramente, ayer me fue más difícil, hoy ni siquiera pensé en fumar todavía. El problema es cuando siento una necesidad muy fuerte, pero no puedo consentirla. Eso me saca los colmillos, lo reconozco.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

\- Soportarme y acompañarme –le guiñó un ojo, pero luego se puso más serio, y le apretó ligeramente la mano– Y confiar en mí.

\- Eso lo tienes asegurado.

Siguieron caminando y hablando, hasta llegar al departamento de Stan. Kohaku aceptó pasar a tomar algo caliente y relajar con él en el sillón. Un par de horas después, se lamentó por tener que irse, tenía que pasar primero por su casa antes de ir a trabajar. Stan la alcanzó en la moto, pero ella le dijo que iba a su trabajo caminando, así que se despidieron ahí por el día. Cuando Kohaku estaba luego llegando al restaurante, oyó un mensaje que le llegó al teléfono, y lo miró. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que era un remitente desconocido, y casi no lo leyó pensando que era una de esas molestas publicidades constantes, hasta que le llamaron la atención las primeras palabras, y lo abrió. "Tanto tiempo sin verte, ya estás cerca otra vez" decía... qué raro. No sabía si contestarlo preguntando quién era, o si era un error, un mensaje destinado a otra persona. Un escalofrío la recorrió al instante, y se puso un poco nerviosa. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Sería para ella? No recordaba haberle pasado su teléfono a nadie últimamente. Incómoda, decidió ignorarlo, si era alguien que conocía, seguramente volvería a contactarla, pero la sensación desagradable la acompañó por un buen rato.

Terminó decantándose porque había sido un error o un mensaje falso, ya que en los próximos días no volvió a recibir ningún otro. Cada tanto volvía a su memoria la imagen de aquellas palabras, pero no quería ser paranoica, no cuando no notaba nada raro a su alrededor. Y era fuerte, sabía defenderse, en el peor de los casos, siempre que no involucrara armas, claro.

Las clases de la preparatoria reanudaron, al fin el último trimestre y egresaría. Hablaba frecuentemente con sus amigas Kirisame y Nikki, ambas a las cuales veía también en el club de artes marciales, aunque también se entusiasmó de volver a encontrarse con todos sus compañeros. Varios notaron su anillo, en especial las chicas, por lo cual se cansó de repetir una y otra vez que era un regalo de noviazgo de navidad, y las que la habían visto con Stan no dejaban de curiosear de si realmente ese hombre era su novio, generándole un poco de indignación por la incredulidad de ellas. A veces el rubio iba a buscarla, con lo cual el cotilleo incrementaba, pero Kohaku había aprendido a ignorarlas, muchas ni siquiera eran amigas suyas.

Pero una tarde, dos hombres se habían detenido a la salida de la escuela, a esperarla. Uno de ellos era Stan, que había pensado en sorprenderla ya que no le había dicho que iría a buscarla. El otro era un hombre muy alto y musculoso, de pelo castaño, que se robaba las miradas de varios estudiantes que pasaban cerca, evidentemente siendo reconocido por más de uno. Stan también lo había reconocido, jamás se olvidaría de aquel hombre... la pregunta era qué hacía allí, y a quién venía a buscar. ¿A una amiga o novia?

\- Tsukasa Shishio, volvemos a vernos –lo saludó el rubio, mientras hacía tiempo a que Kohaku saliera.

\- Hola... te recuerdo, hicimos unas fotos juntos una vez. Hum, disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre.

\- Stanley Snyder. No hay problema, mi nombre no es conocido como el tuyo aquí –le dijo con una media sonrisa, aunque no precisamente por diversión.

\- Un gusto verte nuevamente –Tsukasa inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, y le sonrió.

\- Igualmente –respondió por cortesía– ¿Esperas a alguien también?

\- Sí, a una chica. ¿Tú?

\- También, a mi novia.

\- Ah –Tsukasa se sorprendió ligeramente, le había dado la impresión de que Stanley estaba cerca de los treinta años, pero no iba a juzgar una relación con una notoria diferencia de edad, al menos las estudiantes de preparatoria eran todas mayores de edad.

Stan notó la sorpresa del luchador, y entrecerró los ojos. Pudo leer claramente en su rostro lo que estaba pensando, por la rápida mirada arriba abajo con que lo miró, pero no le dijo nada, así que él tampoco continuó la conversación. Unos minutos después, la misma joven que ambos esperaban, sin saberlo todavía, se estaba acercando a ellos. Stan miró fugazmente a Tsukasa, pero el castaño se había mantenido impasible, relajándolo un poco. Pero cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensó cuando lo oyó decir, con toda confianza y relajación, a la chica que le iba a pasar por delante.

\- Hola, Kohaku.

\- ¡Hola, Tsukasa! –le contestó sorprendida, mirándolo. No esperaba verlo ahí, no habían hablado desde el cumpleaños de Senku.

\- ¿Vamos por ese café? Me hice un rato para venir a verte, ya sabes.

\- Oh... –titubeó por lo repentino de la invitación, pero no tenía nada que hacer, y Tsukasa se había tomado la molestia de esperarla, además de acordarse por sí solo de lo que habían hablado– ¡Claro, sí!

La boca de Stan cayó abierta, y se puso muy tenso, sin poder creer lo que veía, y lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Un café? ¿Estaba allí para encontrarse con ella a solas?... ¿y Kohaku lo sabía y había aceptado? No sabía qué pensar, pero ningún pensamiento bueno y tranquilizador acudía a su mente. Una mezcla de duda, inseguridad, e ira comenzaron a brotar dentro de él, pero seguía sin poder creer lo que había presenciado, por lo que no se había movido ni un milímetro, parecía una estatua. Recién en ese momento, cuando Tsukasa lo saludó con la mano a modo de despedida casual, fue que Kohaku miró en su dirección. Y se quedó tan paralizada y boquiabierta como él.

\- ¿Stan? –Murmuró, inspirando bruscamente. Mierda, eso no iba a ser bueno, estaba segura que su novio iba a pensar algo que no era, si había oído, lo cual no dudaba por la mirada helada que vio en los ojos.

\- ¿Kohaku? –Preguntó Tsukasa, notando que ella se había detenido. Un vago recuerdo de que conocía a Stan le vino a la mente, se había encontrado con ella también en la sesión de fotos. ¿Acaso ella sería la novia que había mencionado?

\- ¿Qué haces, Kohaku?

La pregunta de Stan, una vez que halló su voz, fue dicha con un tono perceptiblemente frío, que estremeció a la rubia. Y esas palabras tenían un dejo acusador. Kohaku no tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa, pero en ese momento recordó que no le había dicho nada a Stan de que se había vuelto a encontrar con Tsukasa, ni que habían quedado en que algún día tomarían un café cuando ella saliera de la escuela, para charlar los detalles de la posible futura relación como maestro y alumna de artes marciales, aunque ella no tenía la menor idea de que aparecería justo esa tarde. Y el tono de voz de él, además del recuerdo de que la primera escena de celos que le hizo fue precisamente con ese mismo hombre, no ayudaron a que titubeara y tardara en contestarle. Tsukasa, con sus finos sentidos, también notó el tono frío de Stan, y percibió que su energía se había vuelto ligeramente amenazante.

Otra persona más había visto esa escena a cierta distancia, y también había presentido que nada bueno iba a salir de allí, por lo cual se acercó apresurado, pero tratando de lucir casual.

\- Stan, aquí estás. Gracias por venir –Xeno apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, y sólo recibió una mirada de reojo de él, podía sentirlo muy rígido– ¿Vamos? –Saludó a los jóvenes con un breve asentimiento, pero sus ojos se detuvieron preocupados una fracción de segundo más en Kohaku.

\- Sí, vamos –Murmuró con un tono muy grave, sin quitar la mirada afilada de encima de Kohaku, mientras se daba vuelta y seguía a Xeno, dejando la moto aparcada allí.

Tsukasa frunció el ceño, un poco confundido. ¿No venía a verla a Kohaku? Estaba seguro de que había dicho "a su novia", pero ahora, luego de ese tenso encuentro, se estaba yendo con otro hombre. No entendía bien lo que había pasado, o la casualidad de la sucesión de encuentros, pero luego podría preguntarle a la joven, y sólo esperaba no causar un malentendido, pero no consideró aclarar nada en ese momento, o quedaría como una excusa y quizás la comprometería más.

El corazón de Kohaku se aceleró mucho, de nervios. Eso no era bueno, no era nada bueno... Tenía que agradecer a Xeno porque casualmente apareciera y evitara una pelea, pero se le frunció el estómago al pensar con lo que tendría que lidiar después, un completo e inocente malentendido. No pudo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la gélida mirada de Stan, y lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

\- Kohaku, ¿está todo bien? Perdona que me entrometa, pero me encontré a Stanley minutos antes que a ti, y me dijo que estaba esperando a su novia... ¿eres tú?

\- Sí, así es –tragó duro.

\- Si estoy causando algún problema, no es mi intención, puedo pasar otro día.

\- No, está bien. Stan... también es amigo de Xeno, que es un profesor temporal en mi escuela, para ponerlo simple –y decidió mentir un poco– No sabía que venía, así que quizás había arreglado también con Xeno, y aprovechaba para saludarme a mí. No te preocupes, vamos a hablar, ya que viniste hasta aquí.

Los dos jóvenes fueron a una cafetería cercana a hablar del tema que tenían pendiente, mientras que Xeno y Stan fueron para el lado opuesto. El científico miraba a su amigo con cautela, podía notar visiblemente lo apretada que tenía la mandíbula, estaba ciertamente furioso, aunque tratara de contenerse.

\- Stan...

\- No estoy de humor para hablar, Xeno.

\- Te conozco, y sé lo que debes estar pensando en este momento. No sé quién es ese joven, ni cómo conoce a Kohaku, pero dudo que sea eso que crees.

\- ¿Qué Kohaku me está ocultando que iba a encontrarse con otro hombre? –dijo, conteniendo su ira– Viste su cara, no se esperaba verme ahí.

\- "Encontrarse con un hombre" encierra muchas posibilidades, Stan. Y podría apostar que no es con el motivo que tú estás pensando, precisamente. Kohaku nunca te haría algo así, lo sabes.

\- Es la segunda vez que me oculta algo, desde que volvimos –murmuró, venenoso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- La semana pasada, me enteré por una foto en las redes que ella estuvo de visita en la casa de su "ex", Senku. Sí, tu alumno favorito. No estaban solos, y ahora que recuerdo, este hombre Tsukasa también estaba allí.

\- No sabía que habían sido pareja esos dos –admitió sorprendido.

\- Salieron juntos, no llegaron al noviazgo. Digamos que yo fui uno de los factores que los separó, aunque no fue intencional, ese mocoso no pudo manejar los celos y le dijo cosas que no debía.

Xeno optó por guardarse el comentario de que parecía que Stan tampoco parecía estar manejando bien los celos.

\- Pero dijiste que no estuvo a solas con él.

\- No, creo que fue el día del cumpleaños de Senku, y seguramente Kohaku fue para entregar un pedido de ramen de su trabajo. Me sorprendió, pero no voy a molestarme por eso, es su trabajo. Aunque no me gustó que le pregunté si tenía novedades, habiendo visto esa foto, y ella me dijo que no, y no volvió a salir el tema. Me pregunté por qué me lo había ocultado, pero lo dejé pasar, y estuvo bien. Pero ahora...

\- ¿Quién es el joven de hoy, lo conoces? Parece un poco mayor, y no lo vi nunca en la escuela.

\- No, es Tsukasa Shishio, es un luchador famoso, campeón mundial de artes marciales mixtas, a pesar de lo joven que es, y obviamente Kohaku lo admira mucho. Lo conocí porque compartimos una sesión de fotos para una publicidad de ropa, Kohaku me acompañó, y ahí me enteré que se conocían. Tengo que admitir que le hice una escena de celos... y aprendí que a ella no le gustan ni un poco, me lo hizo entender muy eficazmente –mostró una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

\- Dijiste que es luchador, como ella. Quizás ese fue el motivo de su encuentro hoy.

\- Puede ser, pero ese no es el problema. Lo que me arde, mucho, es que Kohaku no me haya dicho nada. Tsukasa le habló demasiado casual, como si ella supiera que iban a "tomar un café", y la estaba esperando voluntariamente, no se la encontró de casualidad. ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? ¿Acaso no confía en mí? Ya es la segunda vez que me hace sentir así.

\- No voy a justificarla... pero si intercedí, es porque tu cara daba un poco de miedo, Stan. No sé si es tanto una cuestión de confianza, como que quizás...

\- ¿Me tiene miedo? –Se adelantó, con un tono amargo– ¿Mi novia, con la cual hicimos ese viaje juntos, y que ahora compartimos un anillo de promesa, me tiene miedo?

\- No creo que Kohaku te tenga miedo, sinceramente. No sé si podría estar contigo y haber pasado tantas cosas difíciles si así fuera.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Xeno, no me jodas. No se atreve a decirme que volvió a verse casualmente con su ex y al menos un conocido mío estaba ahí, ni que acordó de tomar un café con Tsukasa. ¿Dónde está la confianza ahí? ¿Cuántas más cosas me puede estar ocultando? –preguntó frustrado, apretando los puños

\- Puedes preguntárselo a ella, ya sabes que es la única forma en que obtendrás tu respuesta. Aunque, por favor, no se lo preguntes así, o me temo que vas a quedarte con su anillo en tu mano.

\- Sí, lo sé... y de verdad no quiero hacerle una escena de celos, pero me desilusiona mucho que tenga que sacarle los "secretos" con cucharita.

\- Ahora intenta relajarte, Stan.

\- Sí, y tengo la primera solución aquí –sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, y se anticipó a la mirada cuestionadora de Xeno– ¿Qué? Uno al día fue el trato, y todavía no fumé.

\- ¿No tienes otro método de descarga más sano?

\- Me compré un saco de boxeo hace unos días –dijo con una sonrisa– Quizás cuando llegue a casa, me dedique a darle unos buenos golpes para desahogarme.

\- ¿Le pondrás la cara de Tsukasa? –preguntó en tono burlón.

\- Suena genial, ganas no me faltan. Oye, gracias Xeno... las cosas se pudieron haber ido de las manos si no me sacabas de ahí.

\- Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Una hora más tarde, Kohaku había terminado su charla con Tsukasa. Finalmente se había relajado, concentrándose en la propuesta que definiría su futuro, con nada menos que su mayor ídolo. Se despidieron amigablemente, quedando en contacto, y Kohaku apenas quedó sola volvió a pensar en Stan. No quería que él se hiciera una imagen errónea, quería aclararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Le mandó un mensaje, preguntándole si estaba en su departamento, que quería hablar con él de lo sucedido. Tardó varios minutos, pero al fin le contestó que sí estaba, y ella le dijo que estaba yendo para allí. Fue lo más rápido que pudo, prácticamente trotando todo el camino.

El encargado del edificio le abrió la puerta de entrada, y cuando Kohaku llegó al séptimo piso, estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, hasta que se acordó que tenía la llave. Dudó si usarla, pero se dijo que, si lo hacía, le estaría demostrando a Stan que todo estaba bien, si hubiera hecho algo malo, no se animaría a abrir ella sola, por la culpa. Encontró a Stan en la sala de estar, con el torso descubierto y su cuerpo reluciente de transpiración, golpeando ferozmente el nuevo y enorme saco de boxeo. Ocupaba un buen espacio en la habitación, pero sabía que el rubio lo usaba como descarga para compensar la ansiedad que le provocaba dejar de fumar. Sin embargo, esos golpes que daba tenían una violencia que pocas veces le había visto. Se detuvo unos minutos después, y una parte de Kohaku se preguntó si Stan quería que ella viera eso.

Esperó pacientemente a que él se acomodara, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar a hablar, él se adelantó, y dijo que tenía que darse una ducha. Kohaku asintió, sin quejarse porque la hiciera esperar, y se sentó en el cómodo sillón. Diez minutos después, volvió, completamente vestido, de entrecasa.

\- Stan, ven, por favor –le dijo con voz suave, levantando una mano en el aire hacia él.

Le sorprendió que él se acercara sin dudarlo ni mirarla con reticencia, le tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, y se sentó a su lado. Lucía cansado, pero no sólo físicamente, sino su mirada estaba menos brillante. Por lo menos ya no tenía los ojos fríos y acusadores, pero igual se preocupó.

\- Sabes que yo nunca te traicionaría –no era una pregunta– Nunca, jamás consideres que podría hacerlo. Me tomo muy en serio mi palabra, y la de los demás, y el tipo de relación o compromiso que tengo con cada persona, este anillo que me regalaste no es sólo un bonito recuerdo y un accesorio, es una promesa. Si alguna vez dudo de nuestra relación, o de mis sentimientos, el primero que lo sabrá serás tú. Pero ese no fue el caso hoy, Tsukasa apareció sin avisarme, porque estaba por la zona, y sí es cierto que teníamos algo pendiente que hablar, pero era sobre mi entrenamiento futuro, no era una salida de amigos o algo más.

\- Si bien me molestó la idea de que fueras a tomar algo con él, que no es tu amigo, no fue eso lo principal. ¿Por qué no confías en mí? –Le preguntó en un tono decaído, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Sí que confío en ti, Stan. ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque no me dijiste nada que te pusiste en contacto con él, y que asumo que tienes la intención de pedirle que te entrene personalmente, o alguien cercano a él. No me importa que haya aparecido de improvisto hoy, es evidente que ya habían hablado antes. Nosotros hablamos casi todos los días, siempre te pregunto por tus novedades, y no te interesó decirme algo tan importante para ti como eso. Es tu futuro, y no quisiste compartirlo conmigo. No me refiero a que me pidas opinión, es tu vida y son tus elecciones, yo te apoyaré siempre que sean para tu bien. Pero me duele que me apartes de eso, y que pienses que no puedes decirme de tus "amigos" tampoco.

\- Creí que lo que te había molestado fue pensar que yo iba a estar a solas con Tsukasa, que había aceptado a "salir con él" –le contestó Kohaku.

\- Sí, eso fue en un principio. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando él estaba esperando junto a mí en la puerta, cruzamos unas palabras, y me dice "estoy esperando a una chica", y esa chica eras tú. Eso me quemó por dentro, no lo voy a negar, me sentí traicionado. Pero luego lo que más me molestó y dolió fue pensar en estas otras cosas. No es la primera vez que lo haces.

\- No recuerdo otra ocasión en que haya sucedido esto –Kohaku frunció el ceño.

\- Lo pensé dos veces antes de molestarte con eso, pero vi que estuviste en la casa de Senku apenas volvimos –la vio abrir mucho los ojos, y estaba lista para replicarle– Ya sé que debió ser por trabajo, pero estuviste un rato con él y sus amigos, me enteré por la foto que publicó Ryusui en las redes esa misma noche. Y hoy me volví a fijar, para quitarme la duda, y también estaba Tsukasa ahí. Te pregunté si había alguna novedad, y dijiste que no, que todo normal.

\- No te dije porque fue sólo eso, les dejé un pedido, me invitaron a pasar diez minutos, y Ryusui tomó esa foto porque lo consideró un reencuentro, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde que yo terminé con Senku. Cada uno siguió con su vida, incluso vio el anillo y se alegró por mí.

\- No te pedí explicaciones de eso, Kohaku –le contestó con un tono más duro– Son tus amigos, aunque alguno me caiga mejor o peor que otro, no me meteré ahí. Mi pregunta es por qué esquivaste el tema, por qué me ocultaste deliberadamente que lo viste... y seguramente esa noche fue cuando te pusiste en contacto con Tsukasa. Sí, Senku fue tu primera relación, tu primera vez, y Tsukasa no llega a ser tu amigo, eres su admiradora, y sé bien que te hice una escena de celos en su momento. Pero eso ya pasó, no me diste ni siquiera la chance de demostrarte que soy un adulto que sigue adelante.

\- No lo pensé de esa forma –insistió ella, apretándole la mano con más fuerza– Sí es cierto que no sabía cómo ibas a tomar lo de Senku, que fue pura casualidad que yo le hubiera entregado ese pedido de comida, y ni siquiera fue él quien me invitó a pasar, fue Ryusui. Pero no te lo dije porque recién habíamos vuelto del viaje, y no quería lidiar con tantas explicaciones de algo que no tenía importancia, además de que estás empezando a dejar de fumar y eso seguro te iba a irritar...

\- ¿Qué, entonces porque estoy dejando de fumar, tienes que ocultarme cosas selectivamente para que no me ponga de mal humor? –le chasqueó, molesto– No es un buen negocio eso, no lo vale.

\- ¡No! De acuerdo, me equivoqué, pero fue porque no afectaba en nada mi vida, ni nuestra relación, ni nada. Y lo de Tsukasa, fue porque habíamos quedado en coordinar a partir de esta semana, él pasa por delante de mi escuela para ir a entrenar, ahí fue cuando me dijo de tomar un café para hablar del tema del entrenamiento. Así que me olvidé en ese entonces, pero sí pensaba contarte de eso. Stan...sí confío en ti, te confío mi vida, lo sabes –levantó la mano de su anillo, reforzando sus palabras.

\- Eso el tiempo lo dirá –le respondió con amargura– No es personal, pero las palabras dulces fueron lo que más escuché en mi vida, y siempre me desilusionaron. Una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo. Quiero confiar realmente en las tuyas, pero es evidente que necesitamos más tiempo para poder comprobarlo, es lo normal, al fin y al cabo, no podemos pretender tanto con un par de meses de noviazgo, me dejé llevar demasiado.

El corazón de Kohaku se estrujó con eso último, no sabía si era un retroceso en su relación, y que Stan había perdido parte de su confianza en ella, o si siempre lo había pensado así, pero no se había sincerado tanto.

\- Entiendo... te lo demostraré, entonces. Y... ¿Quieres saber lo que acordamos con Tsukasa? –Lo vio asentir, todavía serio– Aceptó entrenarme personalmente, ser mi maestro de artes marciales. No tiene otros alumnos, y no está particularmente interesado en la enseñanza, así que será una excepción porque dice que vio mucho potencial en mí. Pero esto será a partir de abril, luego de que yo egrese de la preparatoria. Intensivo, un par de horas varias veces a la semana. Bueno, me dijo que, si quería, ahora podíamos hacer un día a la semana de prueba, para ver si me gusta cómo enseña y lo que tiene para ofrecerme en la técnica de lucha, que no quiere cobrarme esto. Y acepté, pero luego sí le pagaré como a un profesor... usaré el dinero que tú me diste por nuestras clases de japonés, tengo para un buen tiempo con eso.

\- Ya veo. Como te dije, cuenta con mi apoyo, y si es un campeón mundial, seguro que será un gran aprendizaje para ti.

\- Sí, pienso lo mismo, además de que es una muy buena persona, es realmente amable, me gustaría que le des una oportunidad de conocerlo. Gracias, Stan, y te tendré al tanto, lo prometo.

\- De acuerdo, gracias.

Kohaku podía notar que no estaba del todo relajado, no sonreía mucho, y no la había llamado ni una vez por su apodo, "preciosa". Ella también había aprendido a captar su humor con eso. No se esperaba que sea todo siempre risitas y seductor, pero quería buscar la forma de animarlo, ya que ella había causado en parte ese ánimo. El problema era que tenía que ir a trabajar, en cuanto miró el reloj se dio cuenta que era más tarde de lo que pensaba, así que tendría que quedar para después.

\- Stan, me tengo que ir al trabajo, pero después estoy libre. ¿Qué te parece si traigo unas porciones de ramen de allí, y cenamos juntos?

\- Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no lo pruebo –sonrió lo más que pudo.

\- Genial, espérame para cenar entonces.

\- Te paso a buscar, además así no se enfriará la comida.

\- Ah, es cierto... bien, te espero entonces –le dio un largo beso en los labios– Te amo.

\- Yo también.

Kohaku se fue del departamento, y se dirigió al trabajo. Se tomó el tren para llegar más rápido, eran sólo un par de estaciones, pero no estaba con la energía alta como para ir a paso acelerado. En el breve trayecto se quedó pensando en lo que había hablado con Stan, pero que por suerte no había tenido mayores consecuencias. Sólo salió de sus profundos pensamientos cuando sintió que le apoyaron una mano en el hombro, pero cuando se giró, los demás pasajeros estaban ocupados en lo suyo, ninguno le había pedido que hiciera lugar o algo así. Qué raro, podía asegurar que no había sido su imaginación, pero quizás la habían rozado accidentalmente.

Por la noche, cuando ya había terminado su turno en el restaurante, alcanzó a ver a Stan esperando en la puerta, y le hizo un gesto para que entre. Ya que estaba, podía hacerle elegir su variedad de ramen favorita, y luego les encargó a los cocineros dos porciones para llevar. Le dijo a Mozu que se lo restara de las propinas semanales, y cuando tuvo la comida en sus manos, se despidieron del castaño y volvieron en moto al departamento de Stan.

La cena fue más silenciosa de lo que Kohaku se esperaba, y no podía dejar de pensar en qué podía hacer para levantarle un poco el espíritu a Stan. Quizás esa sería una noche tranquila, de simplemente acompañarse y dormir juntos... Pero una parte de ella no quería dejarlo así, quería volver a verlo sonreír con los ojos brillantes, y sus jugueteos sensuales, porque siempre él le decía que era la mejor forma de terminar el día, y luego dormir contentos y relajados. Por lo que cuando Stan se acostó en la cama, ella saltó y rebotó en el colchón, al lado de él. Al menos recibió una ceja alzada con una pequeña sonrisa de parte de él, era algo. Pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo, y se le sentó a horcajadas, moviendo las caderas como si fuera un perro contento, provocándolo, y el rubio respondió con apoyar sus manos en los muslos de ella, en una suave y larga caricia.

Kohaku tomó eso como una señal de que estaba de humor para que continuara, y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo, primero unos suaves "picoteos" en todo el rostro de él, terminando por delinear los labios de esa forma, y luego lo besó con más intensidad. Cuando él comenzó a corresponderle, lo desvistió prenda por prenda, intercalando con quitarse las suyas también. Se dedicó a besarlo y acariciarlo como siempre, demostrándole cuánto lo amaba y lo deseaba, sólo quería hacerlo sentir bien, sacarlo de ese humor huraño. Él le había dicho que, con la abstinencia de nicotina, era probable que estuviese más irritable y malhumorado, pero que "había algo que mejoraba cualquier estado de ánimo", y eso era compartir la intimidad con ella. Era la primera vez que tenía que poner a prueba si de verdad funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ella llevó la iniciativa, aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias hasta que ambos no podían esperar por unir sus cuerpos.

Pero Stan fue más brusco que de costumbre esa noche, no de una forma sensual, sino que lo sintió más como una descarga de su parte. No la había privado de su clímax, pero podía notar que la mente de su novio estaba en otro lado, no fue como otras veces que se deshacían en besos y abrazos mutuamente, y se conectaban con dulces y profundas miradas de amor. Había sido todo más apresurado, como si estuviera "cumpliendo", más que hacerlo con dedicación como siempre. Y cuando terminaron, fue ella la que lo abrazó tiernamente, apoyando su rostro en el pecho cálido de él, mientras que Stan tardó en corresponderle el gesto, y cuando lo hizo, se sintió como si estuviese descansando su brazo en un objeto, y no abrazándola de verdad con cariño.

No quiso insistir más, le daba un poco de tristeza la situación, pero no era cuestión de forzarlo, sino de buscar la forma de animarlo. Le bastaba que él entendiera sus intenciones, y que supiera que después de ese desencuentro, ella no iba a alejarse o a dudar, sino todo lo contrario. Suspiró, y se dejó caer en el sueño, al menos parecía que Stan se había dormido enseguida, en cierta forma era un alivio y había cumplido en darle un sueño más relajado.

La mañana siguiente Stan se levantó de mejor humor, no estaba radiante, pero al menos volvía un poco a su usual forma de ser. Kohaku le preparó el desayuno, haciéndole unos huevos fritos, tocino y tostadas de pan con manteca derretida, además de un vaso de jugo de naranja y una generosa y humeante taza de café, ese era el desayuno favorito de él. Sólo le faltaban las salchichas que había visto que consumían mucho en el buffet del hotel de San Francisco, pero tenía que arreglarse con lo que había. Lo consintió llevándole el desayuno a la cama, y también se hizo uno para ella, más ligero. No había nada más inocente y divertido como desayunar calentitos bajo las mantas, y efectivamente eso mejoró mucho el ánimo de Stan, que cuando terminaron, apartó las bandejas a un lado y la abrazó y besó con muchas más ganas, lamentando que no tuvieran tiempo de hacer nada más.

Eso le bastó a Kohaku para volver a levantar su propio ánimo al máximo, y luego salieron juntos del departamento, primero Stan la alcanzó a la escuela antes de ir a su trabajo. Ahora que las cosas volvían a acomodarse, la rubia no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en el futuro que ya tenía al alcance de la mano: Iba a empezar a entrenar con el mayor ídolo de su vida, el luchador más joven y fuerte de Japón, y posiblemente del mundo, la semana siguiente. Después sólo tenía que esforzarse en pasar los últimos exámenes de la preparatoria, y sería una mujer libre para dedicarse a la pasión de su vida. Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar... y claro, disfrutar aún más su noviazgo con Stan, ya que no estaría tan ocupada con las horas escolares, el club y las actividades extra-curriculares. Mantendría el trabajo en el restaurante, le venía bien el horario nocturno, y así poder dedicar el día a su entrenamiento.

Cada minuto que lo pensaba se ponía más feliz. Les contó a sus mejores amigas, y ellas la felicitaron profusamente, haciendo chistes sobre la envidia sana que sentían de que pudiera ser discípula de nada menos que de Tsukasa Shishio. Salió de la escuela por la tarde, con energías renovadas para ponerse a estudiar para los próximos exámenes, y se dirigió a su casa, también quería contarle a su familia las buenas noticias.

\- Kohaku.

Al oír su nombre, se dio vuelta, pero no pudo encontrar la procedencia de la voz masculina. Frunció el ceño, y se puso un poco nerviosa, pero por más que se quedó mirando alrededor, nadie apareció. Bueno, estaba saliendo de una concurrida escuela, quizás no era la única Kohaku de los alrededores. No podía evitar sentir un malestar instintivo, pero no podía hacer nada realmente. Se mantuvo alerta todo el camino, pero no sintió nada extraño, ninguna otra "casualidad" que la preocupara. Cuando llegó a su casa, no había nadie, pero ya lo sabía, porque su padre trabajaba y Ruri estaba en la universidad. Encontró varios sobres en el piso, la mayoría eran de servicios a pagar.

Pero uno le llamó la atención, porque era un sobre sin ninguna empresa ni sello, un poco más grueso, y tenía el destinatario escrito a máquina, sin remitente. Y el nombre del destinatario era el de ella. Sintió una presión en el pecho, no esperaba ningún tipo de carta, y que no fuera algo "oficial" le daba mala espina. Dejó las cartas en la mesa, y abrió el que tenía su nombre. Había una hoja doblada, y alcanzó a ver unas palabras impresas. Pero lo que le paró el corazón, sólo para hacérselo martillar fuerte contra su pecho, incluso sintiendo los latidos en sus oídos... fue encontrarse con fotos. Había varias, al menos seis... fotos reveladas, no impresas. En todas estaba ella, ignorante de que estaba siendo fotografiada. En la escuela, en el restaurante, en un café estudiando con Kirisame y Nikki, la puerta de su casa... y había un par con Stan también, en la moto y caminando de la mano, esa última había sido sacada cerca del trabajo de él, reconocía los edificios... incluso una con Tsukasa, en ese único encuentro en que habían ido a tomar un café, ubicados una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Las manos de Kohaku temblaron, y el pánico se apoderó de ella... ¿La estaban siguiendo? ¿Había alguien escondido, que la vigilaba de cerca y seguía todos sus pasos de las últimas semanas? ¿Quién era... y por qué? No era famosa, no era nadie especial. Solamente era conocida en la escuela como la luchadora mujer más fuerte e invicta, pero nada más. Le daba asco el pensamiento de que alguien estuviese persiguiéndola sin saberlo, y lo peor era que eso involucraba a sus personas más queridas. Su casa... esa persona sabía dónde vivía, aunque no le extrañaba después de ver las otras fotografías, pero también era un peligro para su padre y para Ruri.

De pronto le vinieron a la mente esas situaciones extrañas... el mensaje anónimo a su teléfono, el tren en que sintió que le tocaban el hombre, esa misma tarde que había escuchado su nombre. Mierda... era un hombre, estaba segura ahora de eso, por la voz. Un enfermo psicópata, un acosador, le pisaba los talones. Sus piernas le fallaron de los nervios, y tuvo que sentarse. Minutos antes, ese hombre había pasado al lado de ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ir a la policía con las fotos? ¿Contarles a todos para prevenirlos? No... no sería tan fácil, y ese maldito no sería tan descuidado y obvio, seguro tenía un as en la manga. Eso le hizo volver su atención al sobre, y al papel que no había leído. Sintió náuseas sólo de verlo... y como era escritura mecánica, no había forma de identificar la letra de la persona. La carta decía, en líneas separadas:

"Siempre te admiré, hermosa Kohaku.  
Puedo decir que conozco todo de ti.  
¿No es bueno eso, que alguien te conozca tanto?  
Sé que encontraste el amor, me puso triste.  
Pero puedo tener esperanzas, también le dedicaste tu tiempo a otro hombre.  
Me gustaría presentarme, pero soy un poco tímido.  
Por favor, que este sea nuestro secreto hasta que me anime, espérame.  
No le digas a nadie, porque podría enojarme.  
Alguien cercano a ti saldría perdiendo, no queremos eso.  
También los conozco, porque son importantes para ti.  
Muy cercano. Cuestión de sangre  
Y yo quiero saber todo de ti, porque te admiro."

Kohaku soltó la carta como si le hubiese quemado, y se dejó caer al piso. ¿Qué clase de enfermo...? Como temía, no podía recurrir a la policía, todavía no. Tenía que ser fuerte, encontrar a ese infeliz, no iba a dejarse amedrentar. "Cuestión de sangre" ... No... Ruri. No podía decirle a nadie, o tendría que elegir muy bien a su confidente. Stan... no, él era el menos indicado para enterarse, si había alguien amenazando la vida de ella, y con todo lo que había pasado con el asaltante que le había disparado, le aterraba saber lo que podía llegar a hacer para protegerla. No quería más sangre en las manos de él, y menos ahora que estaba más inestable y ansioso con el proceso de dejar de fumar. Que la perdone, pero no podía decirle todavía, además que ese psicópata también lo tenía en la mira por ser su novio, si llegaba a ver un cambio de expresión en el rostro de él, más vigilante y amenazante, sería demasiado obvio que ella había hablado.

Las náuseas y el miedo la recorrían sin poder evitarlo, pero tenía que recomponerse. Alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero no estuviera en las fotos...Tenía que contárselo al menos a una persona, por si le pasaba algo. Alguien que entendiera la cabeza de las personas, alguien que... Oh... Gen. Asagiri Gen, sí. No era un amigo cercano, más bien un conocido en común por Senku, pero tenía su teléfono, y sabía que además del título de "mentalista", tenía mucho conocimiento de la psicología humana. No se sentía cómoda con hablarle de la nada, y para pedirle su ayuda en un tema tan turbio, pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba algo de ayuda discreta, para saber cómo actuar, y qué esperar, al menos esa sería una forma de defenderse y cuidar a los demás. Tenía que saber más de ese acosador, aunque la idea le resultara repulsiva, pero no podía demostrarle debilidad o miedo, por más que estuviera aterrada por dentro. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, aunque los ojos le ardían de impotencia. Lo atraparía, sin duda que lo haría, y ese maldito no le tocaría un pelo ni a ella, ni a Ruri, ni a nadie. Sólo esperaba que pudiera hacerlo con el menor daño colateral posible, para todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaas! Ay que se puso turbio...venía todo demasiado idílico. Romance y drama, va y vuelve xD. Siempre pienso que, cuando empiezo una historia, me digo "serán cinco, seis capítulos... ocho como máximo" jajaja uuups, y me emociono, y tantas posibilidades y situaciones, y aquí estamos todavía, con varios más por delante, aaaaah!!!!
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo, me encanta "interactuar" con ustedes y leer sus reviews, o sus comentarios en otros lados, y si puedo responderles mejor xD. Esos segunditos que se toman en dejar amor, me llenan el alma. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

En cuanto Kohaku logró calmarse, se llevó a su dormitorio todo lo que le había enviado el acosador, y le sacó fotos para tener la evidencia a mano. El siguiente paso fue el de contactarse con Gen. Le envió un mensaje de que necesitaba su ayuda con urgencia, pero que tenía que contárselo por llamada telefónica, no podían verse. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, para decidir cómo continuar. No podía quedarse a vivir encerrada en su casa, no sólo llamaría la atención de todos sus conocidos, sino que el acosador podía llegar a forzarla a salir con alguna otra amenaza. Por suerte, el teléfono de ella sonó al minuto, y era su amigo.

\- Hola Gen, gracias por llamar tan pronto.

\- Hola Kohaku-chan. Me preocupaste, no me sueles hablar, y menos con un mensaje así. ¿Qué sucedió, estás bien?

\- No, la verdad que no. Creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme… con tus conocimientos de la mente de las personas.

\- No soy un psicólogo profesional, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- Hay alguien que me está acosando. Hoy cuando llegué a mi casa, había una carta en mi casa. Tenía fotos, Gen, fotos mías con mi familia, amigos, novio, mías… y me escribió una carta.

\- Eso es terrible –El mentalista se horrorizó– ¿Tuviste algún encuentro con él? ¿Sabes quién o de dónde puede ser?

\- No tengo idea… sólo sé que es hombre. Hoy volvía de la escuela, y escuché una voz masculina decir mi nombre, pero no vi a nadie. Y podría jurarte que en otra ocasión sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro a propósito en el tren, y apenas volví de mis vacaciones, también recibí un mensaje de texto sospechoso. Todo es anónimo, y parece que no quiere mostrar su cara… no sé si por suerte o no.

\- Entiendo, alguien te viene siguiendo de cerca hace semanas ya, y seguramente te conocía de antes. El problema es que sabe la información más delicada, dónde vives, tu número de teléfono. ¿La carta, está escrita? Podría hacer un análisis rápido de grafología si me das unas horas.

\- No, por lo menos parece que es alguien precavido, porque está impresa. No tiene firma, ni sello, ni nada. Me da a entender de que es alguien “tímido” que me admira, y hasta gusta de mí.

\- De una forma retorcida, sin duda.

\- Y que, si yo hablo o le muestro la carta o fotos a alguien, se puede enojar y lastimar a alguien cercano… no dudo que tiene a Ruri en la mira también. Me da náuseas de sólo pensarlo, Gen.

\- Sí, te entiendo Kohaku-chan, y me da mucha pena que estés en esta situación. No puedes ir a la policía, y tampoco puedes contarle a nadie que esté en contacto frecuente contigo, porque si él siquiera sospecha que algo cambió, los demás lo pagan.

\- Así es. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Y no sé, si supiera algo de las motivaciones de esa persona, quizás ayudaría a evitar que se vuelva más complicada la situación. Prefiero lidiar con esto sola, y no que se meta con la gente que quiero, no podría soportar que de verdad lastime a alguien.

\- ¿Puedes enviarme una foto de la carta, y de las fotografías que él te envió? Eso me ayudará a analizar su perfil.

\- Sí, ya tenía todo preparado para mandarte.

Kohaku le envió todo el material, y esperó pacientemente en silencio mientras Gen miraba todo en detalle. Y luego volvió a escuchar la seria voz de su amigo.

\- Hay varios perfiles de los acosadores o “stalkers”, según la fuente de sus sentimientos… pueden ser celos, hostilidad, obsesión, culpa, malicia. Este hombre no parece ser el tipo “depredador”, que es el que lo hace por motivos sexuales. Las fotos que te sacó no demuestran ser lascivos, así que no es ese su motor. Sí, por otra parte, podría considerarlo como que tiene un deseo por una relación amorosa, pero me parece que eso deviene más de un tipo de idealización. De hecho, lo dice, que te admira… y posiblemente se identifique contigo. Como él mismo confiesa ser del tipo introvertido, suele darse que las personas con pocas habilidades comunicativas y de relaciones sociales, lleguen a obsesionarse con quien admiran tanto, buscan conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus vidas, se llenan con eso. Y eso los lleva a creer falsamente que tienen una relación “cercana”, íntima… aunque sea unilateral, y sólo de vista.

\- Sí, siento que es tal como dices. No tuve muchas relaciones amorosas, ni rechazos de confesiones o esas cosas, por lo cual me inclino a pensar más que es alguien que me admira por la lucha… aunque eso me preocupa más, ya que sólo he peleado en el club de mi escuela, y algunas pocas competiciones nacionales. ¿Qué tanto me puede admirar, si no soy tan conocida?

\- Te estás olvidando de dos factores, Kohaku-chan. Uno, es que también eres una mujer muy atractiva, y pudiste también fascinarlo desde ese lado físico. Súmale lo hábil y excelente que eres en las artes marciales, y ya bien podrías ser la mujer ideal y perfecta para él. Por otro lado… quizás lo que detonó esta repentina amenaza y obsesión no fuiste tú precisamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Como dijo Ryusui el otro día, tienes por novio a un hombre bastante habilidoso y llamativo.

\- Stan no es mi novio por esos motivos, Gen.

\- Lo sé, la gente puede verlo de otra forma si no los conoce. Es probable que, si vio las felices fotos de ustedes en las redes, sintió que esta era su última oportunidad de llamar tu atención. Su mensaje dice algo de que encontraste la felicidad, pero que al verte con otro… que creo que se refiere a tu reunión en el café con Tsukasa, él considera tiene una oportunidad.

\- Qué enfermo… ¿y qué puedo esperar de él?

\- Lo más probable es que te siga vigilando y persiguiendo, ocasionalmente buscará una forma disimulada de entrar en contacto contigo, como me dijiste que hizo. Podría llamarte, enviarte mensajes de texto, cartas…hacerte regalos. Te recomendaría que cambies las contraseñas de tus cuentas de internet, y del teléfono, sólo por precaución.

\- Dios mío. ¿Y cómo lo detengo?

\- Si pudiera darse algo como una doble persecución… es decir, que te vigile por tu propia seguridad, de forma tal de tener la identidad del acosador y pruebas de lo que está haciendo contigo, eso sería lo ideal. Lo único que te recomiendo es que no tomes justicia por mano propia, o puedes ser tú la que termine en un problema.

\- Es verdad, aunque ganas no me faltan. Pero no puedo decirle a nadie que conozco, Gen… primero, porque ese hombre podría reconocerlos. Y aunque fuera un tipo de policía o custodio privado, si el acosador se da cuenta, y nosotros no sabemos quién es, lo mismo podría pasar algo malo.

\- ¿Stan no era un militar profesional? ¿Por qué no le cuentas? Estoy seguro que sabrá cómo reaccionar y actuar mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero decirle todavía… Stan vivió situaciones muy difíciles en su pasado, y me preocupa que tenga otro “ataque”, más si está atravesando momentos con un humor de perros por dejar de fumar. Confío en él, pero no dudo en que puede llegar a hacer algo que no debe, si sabe que estoy en peligro.

\- ¿Algo como salir armado? –Preguntó Gen, dudando.

\- No quiero ni pensarlo, pero es una posibilidad.

\- Igualmente creo que deberías decirle, Kohaku-chan, no sólo porque es tu pareja, sino porque realmente debe saber cómo manejar la situación mejor que nosotros, desde un lado defensivo o estratégico me refiero. O consúltalo con su mejor amigo, Xeno, él lo conoce mejor que nadie, y es muy inteligente también.

\- Voy a pensarlo… si la situación se convierte en algo que no puedo manejar, lo consideraré. Gracias por esto, Gen, de verdad necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, y sé que a ti no te pongo en peligro, porque no nos vemos con frecuencia personalmente.

\- Cuando quieras, mantenme al tanto. Estas situaciones estresantes de acoso generan ansiedad, inseguridad y miedo, y aunque eres una mujer fuerte, podría superarte igual. Llámame siempre que necesites, Kohaku-chan.

\- Sí, te agradezco mucho Gen, sabía que podía contar contigo. Hasta luego.

Kohaku cortó la llamada, y una ola de alivio la recorrió. La situación real no había cambiado, no se había solucionado nada, pero al menos no estaba tan sola, y quién mejor que Gen para ayudarla a saber qué esperar de ese maldito enfermo, ahora se sentía más preparada. Decidió dejar pasar unos días, comprobar la insistencia y obsesión del hombre.

Pero una cosa era decirlo, y otra hacerlo. La sensación de tener el estómago retorcido no la abandonó no mermó en ningún momento, y por más que intentara concentrarse en otras cosas, la preocupación seguía ahí. Vaya a saber qué tanto la estaba observando el acosador, si sabía todos sus horarios, si había entrado en contacto físico “inocentemente” con las personas que aparecían en las fotos. Era horrible, y tenía la necesidad de preguntarles a todos si estaban bien, si habían tenido algún encuentro extraño últimamente, pero no podía.

Por la noche, intentó disimular su preocupación en el trabajo, no mirar de reojo por demás a los clientes o a la puerta. Stan le había dicho que tenía trabajo pendiente acumulado, y dudaba si podía hacerse el tiempo para ir a buscarla sólo para llevarla a la casa, todo esto antes de enterarse del acosador, por lo que Kohaku le había dicho que no se molestara. Eso quería decir que, lamentablemente, tenía que volverse a su casa sola por la noche, lo cual en otras circunstancias sería completamente normal y no le molestaba. Cuando salió del trabajo, mirando sutilmente a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie sospechoso, emprendió la caminata de vuelta, aunque nunca había acelerado tanto el paso como entonces, y su corazón no dejó de latir acelerado hasta que entró por la puerta de su casa, a salvo.

“A salvo, por esta vez”, pensó… ¿acaso sería así desde ese día, hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de ponerle fin a la situación? Ese pensamiento la angustió de sobremanera, era horrible la sensación de saber que alguien la seguía como una sombra, y que algún día podía llegar a lastimarla, a ella o a sus seres queridos. Sintió náuseas, y se fue a intentar dormir, así como estaba, no había podido ni cenar de lo cerrado que tenía el estómago.

El día siguiente sería igual de angustiante, y como era de esperar, no había logrado conciliar el sueño apropiadamente. Logró desayunar algo antes de ir para la escuela, compartiendo el momento con su padre y su hermana, que le hablaban y le sonreían como siempre, sin preocupaciones. Ella trató de corresponderles con naturalidad, aunque le costaba horrores mostrarles una sonrisa relajada y sincera. Ruri lo notó, y le preguntó si todo estaba bien, pero ella alegó que la estaba abrumando la cantidad de estudio para los últimos exámenes. Su hermana mayor sonrió con comprensión, y le dijo que podía ayudarla a estudiar si necesitaba. Kohaku le agradeció, pero sabía que Ruri tenía suficiente con sus propios estudios universitarios, y le dijo que ya se había organizado con sus amigas para hacer sesiones de estudio.

Por más que estuvo muy vigilante, no percibió que alguien la estuviese observando, o por lo menos no desde una distancia cercana, así como no recibió mensajes ni nada extraño, y eso la relajó un poco… quizás ese acosador no estaba constantemente pendiente de ella, o al ver que hacía su vida normal después de ese tétrico mensaje, se dio cuenta que no podría intimidarla fácilmente. Cuando llegó a su casa, Ruri la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Bienvenida, Kohaku!

\- Ya estoy de vuelta, Ruri. ¿Qué sucede? Estás radiante.

\- Oh, sí… pero no por mí, sino por ti.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Stan es un sueño de romántico, ¿no? –sonrió con dulzura– Me dio mucha ternura la sorpresa que te envió, de seguro sabe lo de tu agotador estudio, y te regaló esto para animarte.

En lugar de sonreír intrigada y emocionada, nuevamente el estómago de Kohaku se cerró, mientras seguía con la mirada a su hermana, que iba a buscar algo a otra sala. Volvió unos segundos después, con un gigante ramo de rosas rojas.

\- ¡Mira lo bellas que son, Kohaku! Y su aroma es delicioso… algo así levanta el humor de cualquiera, con sólo tenerlas cerca.

\- Sí, es verdad –trató de sonreír, aunque la garganta se le había cerrado, tenía la certeza de que ese regalo no era de Stan– Gracias Ruri, las voy a poner en agua y llamar a Stan para agradecerle. ¿Quién recibió esto?

\- Yo, de casualidad había llegado a casa unos minutos antes.

\- Oh… ya veo. ¿Viste cómo era el que te lo entregó?

\- No, no le presté atención, era un repartidor como cualquiera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No, por nada, no te preocupes. Hmm, una compañera de la escuela trabaja en la florería de su familia, me preguntaba si justo podría de allí, nada más.

\- Puedes preguntarle a Stan, sería una linda coincidencia en ese caso.

\- Sí, cierto. Me voy a mi cuarto a estudiar, Ruri, gracias por recibir el regalo.

\- De nada, suerte con tus estudios, ¡esfuérzate!

Kohaku sonrió como pudo, y continuó su camino con aparente normalidad, aunque ya sentía flojas las piernas. Apenas entró a su cuarto, soltó el ramo de flores como si quemara, y se sentó en su cama, apoyando sus manos ligeramente temblorosas en su cara. Era muy posible que el que había entregado esas rosas había sido el acosador, por lo que había estado demasiado cerca de Ruri… quizás no había sido casualidad que le había dado el ramo justo cuando ella había llegado a su casa. Cuando reunió fuerzas para comprobar el regalo, buscó si tenía una tarjeta de dedicatoria o algo anotado, pero no lo encontró. De pronto, su teléfono sonó, y ella se sobresaltó. Tenía un horrible presentimiento, y cuando miró la pantalla, comprobó con horror que era un número desconocido. ¿Qué hacía, atendía o no? No quería aceptar esa llamada, pero a la vez no estaba segura de poder rechazarla. La angustia le cerró la garganta, y su corazón se le aceleró tanto que lo sentía latir hasta en los oídos. Decidió atender, pero no iba a hablar.

Al principio no se oyó nada del otro lado de la línea… uno, dos, tres segundos. Afinó el oído, y captó lo que le pareció una respiración, como un soplo por la nariz. Otros segundos pasaron, ambos en silencio, sólo se oía esa respiración, mientras que Kohaku se había tapado la boca y la nariz para no emitir el más mínimo sonido. Hasta que se escuchó que del otro lado habían cortado la comunicación. Kohaku dejó caer el teléfono en la cama, ahora su mano temblaba visiblemente. Eso había sido muy perturbador, pero no sabía qué pensar de aquel largo silencio. ¿Habría hecho ese llamado para intimidarla? ¿O quizás estaba esperando que ella hable primero? La rubia se hizo una bola en la cama, y los ojos le ardieron con lágrimas contenidas, de impotencia y de miedo.

El corazón se le comprimió al instante, cuando volvió a oír el tono de llamada. No… no… basta, no quería más de eso. Pero una vez más, no podía dejar la llamada sin atender, por las dudas, y levantó el teléfono una vez más. Para su alivio, esa vez el nombre de Stan aparecía en la pantalla. Respiró hondo, tratando de contener su angustia, y atendió.

\- Hola Stan.

\- Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien. ¿Y tú?

\- También. Estaba haciendo una pausa de descanso, y quería escuchar tu voz y saber de ti.

\- Estoy estudiando –mintió. Cada palabra le costaba sacarla de su garganta.

\- Me imagino –hizo una pausa– Kohaku, ¿estás bien? Me está faltando tu sonrisa a través de tu voz, siempre puedo sentirla.

\- Sí, perdona. Es que estoy un poco frustrada con algunos temas de estudio.

\- Ya veo. Si estás muy ocupada no quiero molestarte, pero me preguntaba si mañana quieres que vayamos al cine. Creo recordar que era tu día libre rotativo del trabajo.

\- Ah… tienes razón –Se había olvidado, y parte de ella se alivió de no tener que salir de su casa.

\- ¿No lo recordabas? Debes estar muy concentrada entonces… Si quieres, puede ser sólo eso, vamos al cine, te relajas un poco, y te llevo de vuelta a tu casa así descansas o sigues estudiando. Pero te ayudará a refrescarte, ¿qué dices?

\- Sí, es una buena idea.

\- ¿Qué tipo de película te gustaría ver?

\- No tengo una preferencia, no sé qué hay en cartelera. Elige tú, está bien.

\- ¿Que sea una sorpresa? De acuerdo, revisaré qué hay de interesante –seguía sintiendo un poco de indiferencia, así que pensó en hacerle un comentario que quizás la animara– Y tengo otra excusa, te extraño. También estoy con mucho trabajo todavía, pero tengo ganas de verte.

\- Sí, yo también quiero verte –y era cierto, necesitaba verlo, sentirse segura en sus brazos al menos.

\- ¿Quieres que pase a buscarte un poco antes, así cenamos afuera algo rápido y de ahí vamos al cine? O al revés, primero la película y después cenar.

\- Como prefieras, Stan, estoy bien con las dos ideas.

\- Bueno… –el rubio titubeó ante la ya evidente e irremontable falta de entusiasmo en la voz de su novia– Entonces organizo yo y luego te aviso. Te dejo estudiar entonces, pero no te exijas demasiado. O date un buen baño relajante antes de ir al trabajo, algo que te levante el humor.

\- Es buena idea, sí –sonrió a medias.

\- Estamos al habla, te amo.

\- Yo también, hasta luego.

Kohaku se quedó tirada en la cama, y finalmente dejó que su angustia contenida la atraviese y se permitió llorar, tapándose la boca para no sollozar fuerte y que su hermana la oiga. Esa llamada realmente le había dado miedo, porque todavía no sabía a quién se estaba enfrentando, o qué era lo que realmente quería con ella. Sólo rogaba que ese hombre desapareciera pronto de su vida, o se volvería loca.

El día siguiente no recibió amenazas, aunque ya no podía evitar pensar en que todo el tiempo podía estar siendo observada, así como una sensación de náuseas no la abandonaba nunca, lo cual le cerraba el apetito a todas horas. Al volver de la escuela, el alivio la recorría cuando visualizaba la puerta de su casa, al menos dentro de esas cuatro paredes estaba a salvo. Se dio un baño para relajarse un poco, y luego consideró verdaderamente ponerse a estudiar, aunque no estaba tan exigida como le había dicho a los demás.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, escuchó el inconfundible motor de la moto de Stan desde su ventana, y se asomó para saludarlo. Se había vestido de forma casual con una fina camisa y un jean, sin aplicarse maquillaje ni nada, no quería llamar la atención, y tenía que agradecer que estaban en invierno, el abrigo la cubriría mucho más. Stan se había tomado en serio lo de la sorpresa de la película, y no le quiso decir cuál iban a ver, hasta que llegaron al cine y entregaron sus boletos. Ah, lo último que le faltaba… la culpa había sido de ella por no tener preferencias del género de la película, pero no se esperaba que su novio eligiera justo una película de drama y misterio, llamada “La invitación”. Le dijo que tenía excelentes críticas y por eso la había elegido, que seguro iba a ser emocionante. “Emoción” es lo que más le sobraba a sus días últimamente.

Como no solían ir al cine, Stan le ofreció comprar las palomitas de maíz y unas bebidas, y Kohaku accedió, aunque no tenía nada de hambre. Luego de entrar a la sala y encontrar sus asientos, se pusieron a hablar, y Stan en un momento se acercó al oído de ella, para decirle juguetonamente “si veo que te aburres, podemos jugar con disimulo, preciosa”, pero cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa, las luces se apagaron. Kohaku hizo todo lo posible por relajarse y concentrarse en la película, a pesar de saber que no era una que la fuera a alegrar precisamente. Y vaya que no le faltó ni suspenso, ni drama. En otra ocasión realmente le hubiera resultado emocionante la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder, pero en ese momento no podía más que identificarse con las preocupaciones de los protagonistas. Había empezado bien, se sentía que algo “oscuro” iba a suceder, pero nunca se podría imaginar que se convirtiera casi en una película de horror.

En cuando se pudo sentir la tensión de las escenas de que algo malo iba a pasar, Kohaku se pegó a Stan, y se abrazó a él. Escuchó de parte de él una risa burlona, ignorante de como ella se sentía internamente, y agradeció cuando él la envolvió con uno de sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Como ninguno seguía comiendo ni bebiendo, y Stan se percató de que el cuerpo de su novia estaba más tenso de lo normal, ya que no era ninguna miedosa para las películas, entrelazó los dedos de su otra mano con la de ella. A pesar de la oscuridad, el brillo de la pantalla se reflejaba en los grandes ojos de ella, y le extrañó también ver una sombra de angustia en sus ojos. Sí, era una película atrapante y con un suspenso ejemplar, ¿pero para tanto?

En el momento crítico de la aparición repentina de un personaje, digno de que todos los espectadores salten involuntariamente de sus asientos del susto por la tensión que se venía acumulando, Kohaku soltó un sonoro jadeo mezclado con un grito, y se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de su exagerada reacción. Stan la miró sorprendido, sin saber si reírse o preocuparse, pero cuando sintió que la mano de ella que lo abrazaba era prácticamente una garra, se le acercó para susurrarle.

\- Kohaku… ¿estás bien? Si no te gusta o te puso mal, podemos irnos.

\- No, estoy bien, perdona –respondió, tratando de lucir una sonrisa avergonzada. No quería arruinar así la salida con Stan, y además él podría sospechar con eso– Es que realmente me sorprendió… y se puso inesperadamente violenta y fuerte.

\- Sí, tampoco lo esperaba, no decía que fuera casi de terror. ¿Segura que quieres seguir viéndola?

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Ok…

Stan no estaba convencido, pero no iba a insistir, por lo que la abrazó con más fuerza. Pero como no tenían gente en los asientos contiguos casualmente, apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la jaló para hacerla levantarse de su asiento, y colocarla encima de él. Si alguien le decía algo, iba a dedicarle una mirada muy fea, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Kohaku lo miró con sorpresa, pero él le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la frente. Eso la llenó de ternura y alivio, que tuviera una actitud tan preocupada y dulce, aunque no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, o si molestaría a alguien. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello de él, y miró la pantalla, pero se permitió cerrar los ojos y hacerse una bola en el regazo de Stan cuando volvían a verse escenas turbias. A pesar de que verdaderamente la había angustiado con el suspenso de la película, ya que se había identificado demasiado con esa sensación de incertidumbre y persecución, estar en el firme y cálido abrazo de su novio la calmó bastante, y se replanteó brevemente si estaba bien en todavía no contarle de su real acosador.

Al final la película resultó ser bastante macabra, por lo que salieron de allí medianamente silenciosos. El estómago de Kohaku estaba más cerrado que nunca, pero no rechazó la propuesta de Stan de comer algo ligero, ya que él argumentó que podían hablar de cosas más animadas. Y fue así, aunque la rubia, no terminó ni la mitad de su plato. Disimuló diciendo que se había medio llenado con las palomitas, pero Stan no le creyó del todo porque había notado que ella no había comido mucho precisamente, sólo había agarrado un par de puñados pequeños.

\- Kohaku, ¿tanto te estás exigiendo con esos exámenes? Estás demasiado sombría para tu ser habitual. La forma en que te asustaste en la película, y ahora apenas probaste bocado, no pareces tú misma.

\- Ah, sí. Es que… ya sabes, con esto terminaría la preparatoria y eso, por lo que son más duros que de costumbre.

\- Sí, entiendo, pero… cuida tu salud. Si te estresas demasiado, vives preocupada y te alimentas mal, te vas a terminar enfermando. Yo no tengo problema en cuidarte, pero sería mejor que no llegues a eso. Además, tampoco vas a poder concentrarte mucho así.

\- Tienes razón, gracias Stan –le sonrió brevemente– Sé que exageré con mi reacción, pero… gracias por invitarme, me despejó.

\- Creo que la próxima te voy a llevar directamente a mi casa, y te despejaré de otra forma mucho más positiva y placentera –le susurró seductoramente.

\- Eso también estaría bien –rió por lo bajo, al menos ese comentario la había animado– Cenamos, y tú de postre.

\- Eso suena más como tú, preciosa. Ahora me antojaste, es una pena que no alcance el tiempo. Pero hagamos así, cuando necesites otra “refrescada”, me avisas y paso a buscarte. O… jugamos a ser silenciosos en tu casa, y luego te dejo estudiando.

\- No sé si podría concentrarme mucho después de eso –reconoció sonrojada, y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Ahora sí, eso es una sonrisa estilo Kohaku. Me estaba preocupando de llevarte a tu casa y que te quedaras con un peor humor que con el que ya venías.

\- Es imposible no sonreír contigo y tus juegos atrevidos, Stan.

\- Estoy para servir –le guiñó un ojo y compartieron finalmente unos largos y dulces besos, mostrándole luego una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas llenas de picardía.

Esa noche, luego de volver a su casa, Kohaku pudo dormir mucho más tranquila. Hubiera preferido incluso dormir con Stan, pero su excusa de estudio no iba a sostenerse.

En los días que siguieron, no hubo visitas ni mensajes extraños. Gen la había llamado para ver cómo estaba, pero ella le contó que solamente había sucedido lo del regalo del ramo y la turbia llamada, pero nada más desde entonces. A pesar de eso, le dijo que no bajara la guardia ni se confiara, no quería asustarla, pero que también podía ser una estrategia. Que su acosador no la estuviera constantemente hostigando era una buena noticia, eso le hacía pensar al mentalista que tampoco iba a hacer algo drástico. Ciertamente era molesto no saber qué esperar o cuándo se iba a terminar todo aquello, aunque al menos no le ponía la vida en riesgo, no era ese tipo de atacante enfermo.

Pero la tranquilidad no estaba destinada a durar. Cuando Kohaku volvió del trabajo una noche, ya su familia descansando, encontró otro sobre en el piso. Su corazón se aceleró horriblemente, tenía la intuición de que los sobres involucraban fotografías. Y lamentablemente, acertó, así como también había otro papel escrito a máquina, y la leyó primero. Tenía unas pocas líneas esa vez, pero unas que la estremecieron de pies a cabeza.

“Gracias por la comida, estuvo delicioso.

Me encanta la amabilidad con la que me atiendes.

¿Me vas a sonreír como a él la próxima vez?

Me pone mal verlos tan cercarnos,

no me gusta ese hombre para ti”

Una ola de nervios la recorrió. ¿El acosador había ido al restaurante, y se había sentado cómodamente en una mesa? Trató de hacer memoria, pero era imposible recordar a todos los clientes, y era normal que muchos no fuesen habitués. Lo que era peor, quizás él sí era frecuente, sólo que ahora había salido esa faceta desagradable de acosador, no tenía forma de saberlo, y no se había sentido incómoda con ninguno en particular. Pero eso significaba que ese cretino sí seguía demasiado cerca de ella, y no tenía preocupación en entrar en contacto directo, incluso debería estar gozando hacer eso sin que ella se percatara.

Y lo segundo que le dio náuseas… “¿Sonreír como a él?” Sin duda se refería a Stan esta vez. Con las manos temblando, revisó las fotos, y soltó un jadeo angustioso cuando las vio: Eran varias fotos de ellos la noche que habían ido al cine, en el restaurante. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaban allí? ¿Los había seguido? No había ninguna del cine, pero sí de lo siguiente. Y lo peor, es que una estaba sacada con mucho zoom al parecer, y se reflejaba la sonrisa sonrojada de ella, a la vez que se podía ver la cara de Stan también, pero estaba fuertemente tachada con una lapicera, de una forma casi maniática. Oh, no…si eso significaba que ese hombre podía molestarlo o lastimarlo de alguna forma, tenía que pensar cómo alejarlo por su bien. No dudaba que su novio sabía cómo protegerse, pero el problema era justamente ese… qué podría llegar a hacer para protegerlos a ambos.

Le envió a Gen la nueva evidencia, y su amigo le dijo que, o bien los había seguido, o podía tener acceso de alguna forma mediante el GPS de su teléfono o de sus cuentas, por lo que insistió en que desactivara todas las opciones de localización, y podría considerar cambiar temporalmente de teléfono, tanto del aparato como de su número. Al mentalista le preocupó un poco más ese resentimiento hacia Stan, pero que, si el acosador sabía de su profesión, sería muy estúpido para meterse con alguien militar y fuerte como él, y eso la tranquilizó. Sí, seguro Stan estaría mucho más seguro que ella.

A pesar de que su intención era tratar de alejar a Stan un poco para no darle tantas chances al acosador de que hiciera más cosas desagradables, había ignorado inocentemente el hecho de que él, en su ignorancia de la cuestión, buscara exactamente lo opuesto. El rubio se había sentido culpable de haberla llevado a ver una película un tanto mortificante, y como la notaba más desanimada y cansada, buscaba la forma de animarla, y eso solía significar más bien acercarse a ella, yéndola a buscar a la escuela, al trabajo, y esta vez sí él era el quien le le regalaba alguna flor o dulces. El problema que aconteció desde entonces fue que, en los nervios que por momentos la cegaban cuando estaban en la calle juntos, no se dio cuenta que sus pequeños alejamientos podían ser interpretados por Stan de otra forma.

Algunos fueron detalles sutiles, como que Kohaku deshacía el entrelazamiento de sus dedos como excusa para acomodarse algo, pero luego no volvía a darle la mano por su cuenta. Otras veces, rechazaba salir con él a lugares públicos, aunque a cambio le sugería ir a su departamento, o que él la visitara en la casa de la familia de ella. Además, trataba de evitar situaciones que pudieran provocar que Stan buscara besarla públicamente. Por supuesto que dichos rechazos no pasaron desapercibidos por él, que no tenía idea por qué de pronto Kohaku estaba tan esquiva y fría, y sentía una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, porque por más que le preguntara si ella estaba bien o si algo la molestaba, no hacía más que mostrarle una débil sonrisa y decirle que no. Eso había llevado a que Stan también se resienta, y dado que sus humores por la falta de nicotina estaban más que sensibles, abandonó poco a poco la idea de consolarla, además de perder la motivación de invitarla a pasar la noche con él o de jugar a provocarla sensualmente, se sentía rechazado como pareja, y como hombre.

Por su parte, Kohaku seguía con ese humor nervioso y preocupado, siempre alerta. Como estaba comiendo menos y a la vez seguía entrenando, llegó a adelgazar un par de kilos. El acosador no le había enviado más fotos o cartas desagradables, pero a veces le parecía sentir que la estaban observando, y ya ni siquiera sabía si ese hombre seguía visitándola secretamente en el restaurante. La situación ya se estaba volviendo insostenible para ella, era demasiado estrés que nunca la abandonaba.

Una tarde, cuando salía de la escuela, sintió una evidente presencia tras ella siguiéndola, y se puso nerviosa, aunque atenta, lista para defenderse. De pronto, sintió que le tocaron el hombro, y agarró sin mirar la mano de la persona y se giró rápidamente para poder reducirlo, su cara desencajada ya de miedo y furia, de tantas ganas de vengarse que tenía de aquel enfermo obsesivo de una vez por todas, al diablo con que no tenía que tomar justicia por mano propia. Pero todo su ímpetu de pelea aflojó cuando vio que el que la miraba sorprendido y alarmado era Xeno, a la par de una expresión de molestia por el trato brusco.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando para atacar...? –protestó el científico.

Pero no terminó su ofendida pregunta, cuando lo que lo silenció fue la expresión de Kohaku: Estaba asustada, y rápidamente registró que la mano de ella que todavía tenía agarrada firmemente la de él, temblaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kohaku?

Su pregunta desencadenó otra reacción de ella que no esperaba. Los grandes ojos aguamarina se tornaron vidriosos, pero era difícil definirlos, una mezcla de angustia y alivio. Y unos segundos después, la joven se lanzó contra él para abrazarlo con fuerza, y estallar en un repentino llanto de desahogo.

\- ¿Kohaku? –No sabía qué hacer, más que corresponder el abrazo ligeramente, incómodo. Miró alrededor, rezando porque no hubiera otros alumnos cerca, o esa escena generaría un rumor problemático para ambos.

\- No puedo más con esto… ¡No puedo más!... ¡Basta, que se detenga de una vez!... Por favor… –decía entre sollozos apenas entendibles.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo? Tranquilízate, Kohaku… –Xeno no sabía qué hacer para calmarla, y ella se estaba aferrando a él en un casi doloroso abrazo– Ven conmigo.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que volver a la escuela, por suerte la gran mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas. La llevó con él a su oficina, y si alguien los veía, pensó en mentir con que la habían asaltado o algo por el estilo, aunque por suerte tampoco se cruzó a otro profesor o directivo. Cuando Kohaku se calmó y dejó de llorar tanto, Xeno se sentó frente a ella, preocupado. Tomó el teléfono para llamar a Stan, pero ella se lo quitó rápidamente, con cara de susto, y luego se explicó.

\- No… no llames a nadie. No le digas a Stan, por favor.

\- Si no me explicas qué te sucedió, no sé cómo ayudarte, Kohaku. Nunca te vi así, por lo que debe ser algo grave. Puedes contarme, confía en mí. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hace varios días ya… no sé por qué, pero hay un hombre que me está siguiendo y acosando. Nunca logré verlo, no me hizo nada físicamente, pero me tiene acorralada. Sabe dónde vivo, dónde trabajo, que vengo a esta escuela… quiénes son mis amigos, mi familia, sabe de Stan, todo. Y me ha mandado cartas y fotografías que sacó de mí en la calle, en distintos lados, sola y acompañada. Maldición, incluso tuvo el descaro de ir a comer a donde trabajo, y al parecer lo atendí y todo, sin saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste a alguien?

\- Lo hablé con un amigo, un mentalista. En la primera carta hubo una amenaza, de que si yo hablaba iba a lastimar a alguien cercano a mí, me dio a entender que sería mi hermana. Y no pensé que iba a ser tan obsesivo, que escalaría tanto la situación. Sigue todos mis movimientos, incluso me ha llamado y mandado mensajes, aunque en ninguno evidenció su voz ni nada. No sé quién es, qué quiere o cuándo va a detenerse, pero me está volviendo loca.

\- Me parecía verte cabizbaja, pero jamás imaginé algo así –le dijo Xeno, entre horrorizado y preocupado– Podrías haberme dicho antes, o a Stan. Él sabría cómo manejarlo, no te olvides que fue militar, sabe…

\- ¡Sí, ya sé! –Le gritó nerviosa, aunque se arrepintió y bajó la voz luego– Lo sé… lo pensé… pero es que también me preocupaba cómo podía reaccionar, si se descontrolaba, o si tenía algún tipo de ataque… no quería que volviese a suceder algo como cuando me dispararon, que se “transforme” e hiciera algo que después no pudiera perdonarse.

\- Sí, te entiendo –y no podía culparla por pensar de esa forma, lo estaba cuidando en cierta forma.

\- Quiero protegerlo, porque en una de las fotos, su cara estaba tachada, ese loco está celoso de Stan, porque me “quiere” a mí… y no podía permitir que lo lastime, o que le pase algo por mi culpa. No sé si hice bien o mal en no contarle antes a Stan, pero ya está hecho, hasta ahora sólo yo soy la única que sufre con esta situación. Pero ya no puedo más, y no sé qué hacer, cómo detener a ese maldito acosador.

\- Kohaku... es una situación muy compleja, te entiendo, y lo lamento mucho –Xeno apoyó su mano el brazo de ella– Pero llegado a este punto, ya no puedes manejarlo sola, ni con tu amigo. Gracias por contarme… hay que hacer algo. Vuelve a tu casa hoy, no vayas a trabajar hoy, ni mañana a la escuela, mientras tanto pensaré qué se puede hacer. Aunque creo que lo mejor será que le cuentes a tu familia, o a Stan. No hoy, necesitas calmarte o un poco, o colapsarás del todo, y podrías terminar con una crisis nerviosa.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Ya no sé qué es lo mejor, o lo peor. Creo que llegué a mi límite, o me volveré loca de verdad.

\- Quédate aquí, te pediré un taxi. ¿Voy contigo?

\- No, si ese hombre está ahí afuera, no quiero que nos vea juntos, no quiero pegarte más a esto.

\- Olvídate de eso, deja de pensar en los demás por un momento. No soy tan débil, créeme que tengo mis recursos, nadie se mete conmigo –Agregó con un tono de voz más bajo– No te olvides que soy el mejor amigo de Stan, con todo lo que eso implica.

\- No sé cómo tomar eso, pero de acuerdo –Asintió ella, suspirando. Y apoyó su mano encima de la de Xeno, y se la apretó– Gracias, Xeno.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Sé que no somos tan cercanos, lo mío no son las relaciones sociales, pero… puedes confiar totalmente en mí. Eres muy importante para Stan, por lo cual también lo eres para mí. Ahora trata de calmarte un poco más, mientras llamo para que te lleven a tu casa.

Xeno llamó desde el teléfono de la escuela a un servicio de taxis de confianza, y pidió el viaje para Kohaku. Un rato después, la dejó salir sola en el instante en que vio al vehículo estacionar en la calle de la escuela. La joven lo abrazó con fuerza, agradeciéndole una vez más, y se fue a su casa. Le hizo caso al científico, y se quedó allí. Llamó a Mozu, y le dijo que estaba descompuesta y que no podía ir a trabajar. Por un lado, daba lo que fuera por escuchar la voz de Stan, pero por otro no sabía si volvería a quebrarse si hablaba con él. Los últimos días habían estado un poco distanciados, tal como ella había buscado para protegerlo, pero tenía la sensación que quizás había exagerado demasiado. Decidió que al día siguiente iría a su departamento y le contaría todo, confiaría en él de una vez. Y si se complicaba la situación, Xeno podría ayudar ahora que también sabía.

Por su parte, Stan no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la inexplicable distancia que le estaba poniendo su novia últimamente. Por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba motivos lógicos para eso, lo único que se le ocurría era que ella estaba tan estresada y saturada con todas sus ocupaciones, que quizás le parecía que él estaba siendo muy insistente con buscarla a cada rato. Kohaku era una chica independiente y segura, y podía ser le estuviera poniendo esa distancia para darle a entender que necesitaba un poco más de espacio. Como no podía más que darle vueltas al asunto, le preguntó a Xeno si podían verse al día siguiente para hablar, y su amigo accedió, diciéndole que se podía pasar por su departamento por la tarde. Stan trató de enfocar su atención en otra cosa, aunque no le funcionó del todo, era inevitable que la preocupación por Kohaku lo asaltara cada tanto.

La tarde siguiente llegó, y el científico cumplió puntualmente con su presencia. Stan preparó un par de cafés, y se sentaron en el sillón. Por educación, le preguntó a su amigo cómo le estaba yendo con sus cosas, pero el peliblanco fue el que sacó luego el tema que lo había convocado allí.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza ahora, Stan?

\- Xeno... ¿Crees que estoy presionando demasiado a Kohaku? –dijo con preocupación, y confiando en la honestidad y el criterio centrado de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? –Sí, Xeno sabía que Stan era muy observador e inteligente, no podía no haberse dado cuenta de que a ella le pasaba algo. Pero decidió disimular, Kohaku le había dicho por mensaje que se había decidido a decirle todo finalmente.

\- Después de la última discusión hace poco más de una semana quedamos relativamente bien, pero... Últimamente, Kohaku está rara. Puedo sentir que me está poniendo distancia, y que está siempre tensa alrededor mío. Siempre tuvo esa sonrisa cálida y luminosa, y ella es pura energía y fuerza. Y desde hace unos días es todo lo contrario, me esquiva, me rechaza, y no entiendo qué pudo pasar, más allá de que se haya vuelto muy nerviosa e irritable por sus exigentes estudios. Le pregunté muchas veces, y siempre me dijo que no pasaba nada. Y para colmo, sé que estuve muy pendiente, y en vez de darle su espacio, insistí en buscarla y acercarme a ella para levantarle el ánimo, pero resultó lo opuesto.

\- Bueno, quizás no es personal, sólo que realmente está muy ocupada. Debe saber que tú lo haces por su bien, para animarla. Y lo de la discusión quedó atrás, realmente no creo que sea un resentimiento, ella no es así.

\- No, pero es acumulativo. Creo que lo arruiné, Xeno. Me dejé llevar, me entusiasmé, y la ahogué con mi desconfianza y con estar tan encima suyo –Suspiró con fuerza– Y ahora que lo pienso, la cagué desde que le di el anillo. Creo que le puse demasiada presión, soy su primer novio y ni siquiera medio año después le regalé un anillo de promesa, dime si no estoy mal de la cabeza.

\- ¿No te parece que estás exagerando, y relacionando cosas que no tienen nada que ver ya? Ese anillo es de noviazgo, no de compromiso, ya lo sabe.

\- Sí, pero es un puto anillo, el símbolo le gana al concepto. A las mujeres les suele gustar esas cosas, pero su cara cuando vio el anillo, no puedo olvidarla... "Oh, es muy pronto", se leía perfectamente, tuve que bromear con que se diera cuenta que no era de compromiso.

\- Yo la veo bastante contenta con el regalo, creo que fue más su sorpresa, y no te olvides el gesto que tuvo con las lápidas de tu familia, cuando les contó del anillo y demás. Si no estuviera convencida, no habría hecho eso.

\- O se convenció a sí misma –murmuró Stan con un dejo triste.

\- Stan, creo que ahora estás buscando motivos de cualquier parte para convencerte de que ella se quiere alejar de ti, estás viendo sólo lo malo, y te vas a meter en una espiral de negatividad. Puede ser que estés un poco más emocionado de lo normal, lo reconozco, pero tampoco estás haciendo locuras, y en todo caso Kohaku está alineada con tu entusiasmo, porque la veo genuinamente feliz contigo, no como si fuera falsa sólo para contentarte.

\- Entonces, como dices, debería preguntárselo. Y quizás... Prepararme para ofrecerle si quiere tomarse un tiempo o algo así, para aligerar las cosas, y que vea que tampoco estoy desesperado. Puedo hacerlo.

\- No, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer justo ahora –soltó Xeno alarmado, considerando el mal momento que Kohaku estaba pasando ya.

\- ¿Justo… ahora? – A Stan no se le escaparon esas palabras– Dijiste “justo ahora”, Xeno. ¿Acaso… sabes algo que yo no?

“Oh, no de nuevo”, pensó Xeno, dándose cuenta de su error. Su expresión de consternación al darse cuenta que había hablado de más le dio la razón a Stan, que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él. Maldita sea, su amigo era demasiado perceptivo para su propio bien, nada se le escapaba.

\- Xeno, habla ahora mismo –Le dijo con un tono de voz muy grave, aunque se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta de angustia y desilusión– No puedo creerlo… ¿otra vez? ¿A tan pocos días de que discutiéramos por esa falta de confianza hacia mí? No, esto es mucho peor, porque TÚ sí lo sabes, y yo no. Confió en ti, y no en mí –sintió sus ojos arder, y su corazón romperse un poco– Eso lo dice todo, es suficientemente claro para mí.

\- No, Stan, no es lo que piensas…espera, cálmate –Xeno podía ver a su amigo desmoronándose por dentro.

\- No puedo… no puedo más con esto –Stan apoyó sus manos en su cabeza, y se tiró el pelo hacia atrás– La amo con todo mi corazón, podría ser la mujer de mi vida, pero si esto va a ser así de forma recurrente, si ahora soy yo el que tampoco puede confiar en ella… creo que se acabó. Sin confianza, no hay amor verdadero, no se puede construir una relación sana y durable.

\- No vayas para ese lado, no es así para nada, créeme. No tomes decisiones precipitadas, Stan.

\- ¿Precipitado? ¿Cuántos días crees que estuve intentando hablar con ella, buscando que se abra conmigo, buscando su confianza? No tendría que estar rogándole porque me diga si algo está fallando entre nosotros, o en su vida. Quizás esa distancia es la forma en que ella me está dejando en claro que…

\- ¡No, Stan! ¡No es así! –lo interrumpió Xeno levantando el tono de voz, tenía que calmarlo, antes de que hiciera algo realmente malo. Y Kohaku no estaba mentalmente lista para también sufrir por eso, no cuando encima se había decidido a confiarle todo, que sólo había tomado distancia para protegerlo.

\- ¡¿Y CÓMO MIERDA ES, ENTONCES?! –Rugió Stan de pronto, furioso, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. Ahora también era su mejor amigo quién era cómplice de aquello. Las dos personas más importantes de su vida, en cierta forma lo estaban traicionando, ocultándole cosas.

\- ¡LA ESTÁN ACOSANDO!

Un silencio llenó la habitación, mientras Stan respiraba agitadamente de pura rabia contenida, y empezando a procesar las palabras de Xeno. Lo miró confuso, sin entender.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –No le soltó la ropa.

\- Ayer me enteré, no te lo estoy ocultando hace tiempo. También había notado que Kohaku estaba rara, y me acerqué a ella en la calle para preguntarle… y tuvo una reacción de miedo y defensa desmedida conmigo, y luego estalló en llanto, colapsada. La hice hablar, y me contó resumidamente todo.

\- ¿Qué es todo? ¿Hace cuánto? –Stan estaba aturdido.

\- Creo que una semana. Un hombre la está siguiendo y acosando, sacándole fotos de todo lo que hace en la calle, sola y con amigos, contigo, y hasta con su familia. El bastardo sabe todo de ella, todo. Y parece que también le hizo una amenaza de que no hable, por lo que se lo guardó de verdad, sólo un amigo de ella lo sabe, porque sabe de psicología humana.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijo antes?

Stan hizo los cálculos rápidamente, y sí… coincidía con los tiempos en que Kohaku había cambiado repentinamente de actitud. Mierda… ¿ella estaba viviendo algo así, sola, cada uno de esos días?

\- Porque quería protegerte…me dijo que el acosador estaba celoso de ti. Kohaku tenía miedo de que te descontroles, de que quisieras cazar a ese hombre y luego hicieras algo que podrías arrepentirte, como lo que pasó cuando la atacaron.

\- ¿Y decidió cargar con eso ella sola? ¿Y simular que todo estaba bien, mientras vivía perseguida, y con riesgo de que ese maldito enfermo la ataque? –Preguntó sin poder creerlo– Entiendo que no lo haya dicho abiertamente para proteger a la mayoría de sus conocidos, ¿pero a mí? Fui militar de primera categoría, he lidiado con cosas mucho peores que eso, tengo más cerebro para manejar la situación que un puto policía.

\- Stan… la situación la sobrepasó, hizo lo que creyó mejor para protegerlos a todos, a ti especialmente. Vi el miedo en sus ojos, no era exagerado, con lo que me contó. No voy a decirte nada más, en todo caso te pido perdón porque te hayas enterado por mí, ya veré cómo me disculpo con ella luego. Sólo… no hagas nada extremo, no la alejes, no te lo cobres con ella, y bajo ningún punto de vista le pidas tomar distancia o cortar.

\- No sé si lo veo de la misma forma que tú, Xeno –dijo con la mandíbula apretada– No tienes idea cómo se siente, básicamente ella me piensa como alguien inestable, como una bomba de tiempo, que puedo estallar como un desquiciado en cualquier momento. No confía en mí lo suficiente, ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta mi experiencia… porque me tiene más miedo y dudas, eso pesa más en la balanza que lo que podría ayudarla.

Xeno no le respondió nada a eso, no sabía qué decirle, porque en parte tenía admitir que su amigo tenía razón. No iba a mentirle, ni a negar cosas que eran lógicas o posibles, no podía tampoco afirmar o negar nada en lugar de Kohaku. Y ese silencio fue suficiente para Stan, para confirmar su hipótesis.

\- Xeno, déjame solo. Vete, por favor, tengo mucho que pensar.

El científico lo miró largamente, quería contestarle, pero conocía demasiado a Stan como para saber que contrariarlo sólo lo pondría mucho peor. Parecía haber entrado en razón, aunque seguramente se sentía muy dolido. Las emociones cuerdas del rubio pendían de un hilo, y Xeno ya había hecho suficiente con haber soltado la lengua sin querer. Así que respiró hondo, y decidió respetar el pedido de Stan, e irse del departamento. Se sentía fatal, estaba seguro que se lo había puesto mucho más difícil a Kohaku, pero al menos esperaba que su advertencia de que no la lastimara poniendo un punto a la relación fuera aceptada. No sabía si decirle o no a la joven que ahora Stan sabía, pero tenía que hacerse cargo de su error, y anticiparle para que ella se prepare. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, la llamó.

\- ¿Hola, Xeno?

\- Sí, Kohaku, soy yo. Te ruego que me perdones, no fue intencional, pero… Stan sabe.

\- …. ¿sabe? –La escuchó susurrar con preocupación.

\- Te había notado rara estos días, y me pidió consejo, dudando de su actitud en la relación contigo. Y cuando saltó a conclusiones muy equivocadas, se me escapó una simple palabra, pero él se dio cuenta que yo sabía algo que él no. Y se puso furioso, y no me quedó más opción que contarle un poco, para calmarlo.

\- Oh, no.

\- Perdóname, había tratado de disimular, no pretendía faltar a tu confianza. Stan es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, ni yo mismo me di cuenta que había hablado de más, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- Entiendo. Pero es culpa mía también, esto me pasa por ocultárselo desde que empezó. Estaba saliendo para allá.

\- No le avises que estás de camino, por las dudas.

\- De acuerdo. Luego… te cuento, ojalá no sea demasiado tarde, no lo haya arruinado del todo.

\- No lo creo, pero sinceramente no sé cómo lo tomará Stan una vez que lo pueda pensar en frío. Perdón, Kohaku… y suerte.

\- Está bien. Gracias por avisarme, no pudiste evitarlo, te creo. Hasta luego.

Cuando Kohaku cortó, un estremecimiento la sacudió entera. No dudaba que lo había arruinado, y que tenía por delante una larga y dolorosa discusión con Stan, pero no se acobardó. Todo lo que hizo, fue pensando en protegerlo a él, y a ella misma, se había hecho cargo de la situación, por más que le doliera. Ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias por sus acciones, pero sorprendentemente se sentía fuerte, pese a todo. Amaba mucho a Stan, y se apoyaría en esa fuerza de corazón para remontar aquella compleja situación.

Llegó al departamento de él una media hora después, y usó la llave que tenía. Ni bien entró, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, sin saber qué esperar, pero respiró hondo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- ¿Stan? Soy yo, Kohaku

Era obvio, pero no se le ocurrió otra forma de anunciarse, y sentía que tenía que hacerlo. No escuchó ninguna respuesta, a pesar de que las luces prendidas indicaban que él estaba allí. Dudando, dio unos lentos pasos dentro de la habitación, y ahí lo vio, sentado en el sillón. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en sus muslos, y con los dedos de una mano estaba tocando algo en su mano derecha… el anillo. Por algún motivo sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver eso. Se colocó delante de él, siendo ignorada todavía.

\- Stan –Lo llamó con suavidad– Necesito hablarte de algo.

Recién en ese momento fue que el rubio levantó la vista hacia ella, pero sólo mirándola, no toda la cabeza, por lo cual ofreció una vista de lo más intimidante y fría. Y luego la volvió a dirigir a su mano, sin decir una sola palabra. Kohaku se arrodilló delante de él, para estar a su mismo nivel, y estiró una mano para tocarlo, pero Stan se alejó.

\- Stan, por favor.

Buscó sus ojos azules, pero no logró conectar con ellos. Aun así, alcanzó a ver que él no estaba controlando su enojo, sino que su mirada era un poco ausente, triste. Eso iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Para su sorpresa, Stan fue el primero en hablar, con un tono calmo y suave.

\- ¿Qué significa esto para ti, Kohaku?

Aunque no lo había nombrado directamente, era evidente que se refería al anillo, ella lo entendió inmediatamente. Se sentó derecha, y le contestó.

\- Es una promesa de que vamos a estar juntos mientras nos amemos, en las buenas y en las malas –Vio cómo una expresión cercana al sarcasmo cruzó el rostro de él.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas que podemos hacer eso, si no hay confianza?

Esa pregunta fue como un puñal para Kohaku. Una vez más, la palabra “confianza” volvía a ser el quid de la cuestión para Stan, lo entendía, la última discusión que habían tenido había sido porque él le había reclamado que ella no confiaba en él.

\- Sí hay confianza, Stan. Yo confío en ti, y quiero, y espero, que confíes en mí.

\- ¿Segura? Porque parece más bien que yo confío en ti, pero tú no confías en mí.

\- No, no es así. Tú lo ves como confianza, yo lo veo como protección. Ya sabes un poco de lo sucedido, aunque prefiero contártelo todo personalmente.

\- ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo hace un tiempo que entre los dos la “mochila” se haría más liviana? –continuó– Tanto de mis problemas como los tuyos. Porque no entiendo entonces cómo es que ahora decidiste cargar con tu mochila tú sola.

\- Sí, lo dije –ahora que escuchaba eso, parecía una contradicción cómo había actuado– Y decidí no contarte, porque no quería que tú ni nadie más salieran lastimados.

\- Y pensaste que un ex-capitán de las fuerzas especiales de una potencia mundial y militar, no tendría recursos para salir ileso, ni para protegerte a ti y a los demás.

\- No lo vi de esa forma Stan, sino que sólo te pensé como un hombre que amo, y que como viviste situaciones difíciles, solo y conmigo, no quería que sufrieras más.

\- No estaba tan lejos –dijo con amargura– Crees que algo como esto podría hacerme perder el control, como cuando te atacaron. Piensas que es cuestión de tiempo, hasta que vuelva a pasar algo así.

\- Sí, pero sólo en una situación límite –admitió, mirando al piso.

\- Así que se resume a que me consideras inestable, y por eso no puedes confiar en mí.

\- ¡No, no es así tampoco! Me preocupaba que hicieras algo de lo que tú luego te podrías arrepentir. La otra vez, te consideraste a ti mismo un monstruo, aceptaste esa palabra que yo no dije del todo consciente, y te quisiste alejar de mí por eso mismo. No quería que volviera a suceder eso, Stan.

\- Pero lo hablamos, y seguimos adelante. Tu apoyo, que me dijeras que igual querías estar conmigo... Todo eso me hizo verlo de otra forma. La idea era continuar desde ahí, no esperaba que fueran palabras bonitas solamente.

\- No lo fueron...

\- Quizás no, pero ni siquiera me diste la chance de ponerlo a prueba. Te quedaste con que soy inestable mentalmente, y que no querías arriesgarte, aun cuando tu vida o la de los demás podía correr peligro de alguna forma. Y no es muy agradable saber que la persona que tanto amas, en el fondo piensa así de ti.

\- Perdóname, Stan –le agarró la mano, y esta vez él no la rechazó– Fue una semana muy difícil para mí, no lo manejé bien, pero porque lo único que pensé fue en que no quería que te hicieran daño de ninguna forma, y si eso hubiese sucedido, hubiera sido más de lo que podía soportar. Y si por pensar equivocadamente, ahora te pierdo también...

\- No me vas a perder –suspiró– Estoy muy decepcionado y con muchas preguntas, pero no voy a dejarte sola ahora. Voy a ayudarte a salir de esta situación, y después veremos cómo seguimos.

\- ¿Cómo... seguimos? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A mí, a ti, a nosotros.

\- Vamos a seguir juntos, superar esto ¿no? –preguntó, preocupada.

\- Quiero creerlo. Pero quizás fui demasiado rápido contigo, y tenemos que volver un par de pasos para atrás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Stan miró sus dedos de las manos, que seguían tocando el anillo plateado debajo de la mano de Kohaku. Y frunciendo el ceño con una expresión casi de dolor, se lo quitó.

\- Te amo, y nadie quiere que funcione esto más que yo, pero puede que sea demasiado pronto para esto.

\- No… Espera… –susurró, con el corazón comprimido.

\- ¿Realmente quieres llevar puesto ese anillo, Kohaku? Con todo su significado, no sólo como un regalo bonito –Stan le preguntó, mirándola fija e intensamente.

\- Por supuesto que sí. No pienso sacármelo, mantengo nuestra promesa –contestó ella, “protegiendo” el anillo con su otra mano.

\- Entiendo. Pero yo necesito estar seguro, y llevarlo solamente si creo que ambos estamos siendo honestos con esa promesa. Así que voy a sacarme el anillo, y tú me lo vas a poner cuando creas sinceramente que estás lista y segura de poder darme tu palabra que vas a confiar plenamente en mí, y que yo pueda confiar de la misma forma en ti, algo que no podemos afirmar ahora.

Stan le tomó una mano a Kohaku, apoyó el anillo en su palma, y cerró los dedos para cubrirlo. Le dolía mucho hacer eso, y apenas podía soportar la mirada angustiada y al borde de las lágrimas de Kohaku, pero era lo mejor.

\- De acuerdo –dijo la rubia con voz trémula, pero respiró hondo e irguió su cuerpo– Entonces comenzaré a demostrártelo, haciéndote saber todo lo de este acosador.

Kohaku se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a contarle todas las situaciones que vivió, mostrándole las fotos y las cartas, que había llevado en su mochila. Stan se mantuvo en silencio, pero ella pudo notar cómo apretaba los dientes y cómo respiraba más rápido por momentos, sus ojos azules muy expresivos con ira contenida, sin poder creer todo lo que había vivido y soportado su novia. Cuando ella terminó de contarle, él se quedó pensativo, y luego la miró.

\- Gracias por contarme, apenas puedo imaginar lo duro que fue para ti. Y ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan sensible durante la película, y por qué me rechazabas tanto. Kohaku, preferiría que te quedes aquí unos días, hasta que se termine esto. Ve a trabajar y a la escuela, pero me quedaría más tranquilo, y tú también creo, si puedo protegerte de cerca.

\- Sí, me parece bien. Me siento más segura contigo. Y aquí no podrá amenazarme ni enviarme nada.

\- Así es. Parece ser un cobarde. Y no te preocupes por tu familia, tengo unos contactos que podrían hacerse pasar por empleados de servicio, e instalar cámaras de seguridad ocultas cerca de tu casa, de forma tal de protegerlos a ellos también y quizás averiguar su identidad si se acerca demasiado.

\- Oooh… ya veo. Ahora de verdad lamento no haberte dicho antes.

\- No hablemos más de eso, no sirve de nada ahora. Y tengo algo más en mente, pero me va a llevar algo de tiempo elaborarlo, necesito observar unas cosas primero.

Kohaku asintió, y se sintió inmediatamente más aliviada y fuerte. Stan se veía muy serio y centrado, de seguro su mente estratégica estaba pensando formas de protegerla, sin que su acosador sospechara.

\- Vuelve a tu casa ahora, llena tu mochila con algunos cambios de ropa compactos y lo que necesites, procura que no se note que vas cargada, y ve a trabajar. Te paso a buscar luego. Nada más por ahora.

\- Bien, muchas gracias, Stan. Me voy entonces.

Kohaku le dejó los sobres con las cartas y fotos, y se despidió. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pero se dio cuenta que Stan titubeó, un poco tenso, y no le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma. Se fue, e hizo todo lo que él le indicó, y tal como habían quedado, la pasó a buscar por la noche. Él ya tenía lista la cena, y ella había recuperado un poco el apetito, más aliviada. Sin embargo, Stan se mantuvo bastante callado y serio, y luego de terminar de comer y dejar todo limpio, le entregó un papel que parecía un mapa.

\- A partir de mañana, seguirás las calles que te indiqué ahí para volver desde la escuela y desde el trabajo, apréndetelas de memoria. Esta será tu zona segura, por iluminación y cámaras de seguridad, entre otras cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Hiciste todo ese trabajo? –Preguntó sorprendida, y él asintió– Vaya… gracias, Stan.

\- Bien, me voy a dormir.

Ni bien dijo eso, se fue al baño y luego al dormitorio. Kohaku lo había notado más distante y frío, no le había dado ni un beso ni un abrazo desde la tarde, pero entendía que todavía debía de estar malhumorado y dolido. Ahora ella llevaba el anillo de él en una cadenita que colgaba de su cuello. En la cama, Stan se había recostado de lado, dándole la espalda. Kohaku no se esperaba eso, aunque tampoco contaba con que él hiciera nada cariñoso. Dudó, pero finalmente se acercó a él, y se abrazó a su espalda. Pero el rubio, sin girarse, le sacó la mano.

\- No, Kohaku.

Sólo eso dijo, pero con un tono que se escuchaba claramente como un “no me toques”, y para colmo se movió un poco alejándose de ella, casi en el extremo de la cama. Eso la angustió mucho, Stan nunca la había rechazado así, y no decía sólo de intimar, sino de un simple abrazo. Se hizo un ovillo, buscando el calor en ella misma, y contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos.

Pensó que sería sólo esa noche, pero la actitud de él no cambió tampoco al día siguiente. No la evitaba, y le preparó el desayuno como siempre, pero seguía taciturno y le hablaba y la miraba lo justo y necesario, y por la noche mantuvo esa distante actitud, solamente fingía unas sonrisas más abiertas cuando la iba a buscar al trabajo, seguramente como excusa de simular normalidad por si el acosador los estaba vigilando.

La tercera noche, mientras ella estaba en el trabajo, Stan le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que lo disculpe, pero que no podía pasar a buscarla, que se volviera sola siguiendo el camino que le había enseñado. Cuando salió, se puso un poco nerviosa, rememorando esa sensación insegura de tener que caminar rápido, ansiosa por llegar “a salvo”. Comenzó a relajarse solamente cuando sabía que estaba a unos cuatrocientos metros del departamento, y suspiró con un poco de alivio cuando reconoció la torre del edificio.

No había mucho tránsito dado que era una calle interna, pero le daba seguridad cuando algún coche pasaba cerca. Pero de pronto, uno color gris oscuro disminuyó la velocidad luego de pasarle por al lado, y Kohaku sintió un escalofrío. No supo si fue por instinto o qué, pero ella se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo una ola de nervios recorrerla. El coche siguió unos metros y dobló en la calle siguiente, pero ella no se confió, y se quedó allí. Miró de reojo hacia atrás, y no vio a nadie, por lo que concentró su atención adelante, sin estar segura si moverse o no. ¿Y si llamaba por teléfono a Stan? Lo había puesto en llamado rápido, por recomendación de él, para no tener que sacar el teléfono mucho tiempo. Estuvo a punto de agarrarlo, cuando vio caminar por la vereda de enfrente de esa misma calle en la que había doblado el auto a un joven.

A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, reconoció que no había nada extraño con él, tenía el pelo negro, la cara visible, y caminaba relajadamente mirando hacia adelante, llevando una bolsa en las manos. Kohaku dudó, no sabía si era ya la paranoia la que la hacía sentirse así. Cuando el joven cruzó la calle y siguió de largo sin mirarla, ella se permitió respirar finalmente. Pero apenas comenzó a dar unos lentos pasos hacia adelante, cuando sintió el mundo detenerse un instante, o más bien lo hicieron sus pies y su corazón: Ese mismo joven apareció otra vez, ahora corriendo hacia ella, con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro. Y luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido: Ella alcanzó a ponerse en posición de defensa, ya que no supo que no debía escapar corriendo ni darle la espalda, y cuando la mano del joven se estiró hacia adelante hacia ella, pareció tropezarse y su hombro se movió de una forma extraña, y cayó al piso. Y poco menos de un segundo después, oyó un corto estruendo que la sobresaltó.

Al principio fue todo muy confuso, hasta que luego escuchó apenas ahogar un grito al joven mientras se tocaba el hombro…con una mano agujereada en el centro. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el sonido que oyó era el de un disparo, y su mente instantáneamente pensó en Stan. Miró alrededor, detrás y delante de ella, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, así como tampoco había otras personas en la calle, ni policías. Por el rabillo del ojo sus ojos captaron un movimiento repentino, y se percató que el joven, que ahora podía reconocer como su acosador sin dudas, se había levantado y comenzaba a correr para escapar. Pese a la confusión y al susto, la adrenalina se apoderó de Kohaku, junto con toda su ira acumulada. Ese hombre, ese maldito, la había hecho sufrir toda la semana, y no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

Corrió tras él, segura de que podía alcanzarlo, pero de pronto él se metió en el coche gris que ella había visto antes, y trabó las puertas, encendiendo el motor unos segundos después. Furiosa, ella le golpeó la ventanilla del costado, pero sabía que no tenía chances de perseguir un coche, así que enfocó su afilada mirada la patente del coche, para recordarla. Cuando estuvo ya fuera de su alcance, gritó de impotencia y de bronca, y cayó de rodillas al piso, las piernas le temblaban. Maldición, lo había perdido por tan poco. Pudo haberlo atrapado, verle bien la cara o algo, pero no lo alcanzó. No pudo ni levantarse por unos pocos minutos. De pronto escuchó una voz gritando su nombre, una que conocía muy bien.

\- ¡KOHAKU!

La rubia se dio vuelta hacia la fuente sonora, y vio a Stan corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Se había asegurado antes al buscarlo, y no lo había visto, no tenía sentido que apareciera ahí, si ella no lo había llamado. Lo vio mirar alrededor, y la levantó en sus brazos rápidamente en cuanto la alcanzó.

\- ¡Stan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Estás bien, Kohaku? ¿Te lastimó?

\- No, estoy bien. Espera, ¿cómo…?

Él ignoró su confusión, y corrió con ella a cuestas, hasta que en un momento decidió bajarla al piso, y agarrarla de la mano para seguir caminando a paso rápido. Kohaku estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, y aunque no lo entendía del todo, no le cabía duda que Stan había tenido que ver con eso. Entraron al edificio en el que vivía Stan, y pasaron por delante del encargado, que los miró con sorpresa y cautela, lo que a ella le puso la piel de gallina. Y en cuanto entraron al departamento, Kohaku notó la ventana abierta, algo raro en pleno invierno, y tuvo que ahogar un grito tapándose la boca: Había un rifle de francotirador montado en el balcón.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido…por eso no había visto a Stan, y sin embargo él sabía que ella había sido casi atacada por el acosador repentinamente, y en efecto el disparo había tenido que ver con él. Y otra realización acudió a ella en ese momento: No había sido casualidad que en su “ruta segura”, alcanzaba a ver el edificio donde vivía él. Aquel camino que él le había indicado recorrer, era porque seguramente estaba en la mira de su rifle.

\- Dios mío, Stan… tú le disparaste, desde aquí.

\- Sí, lo hice –Le respondió con seriedad, totalmente calmo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que aparecería? Justo hoy que no pudiste venir a… –Su frase quedó a medias, suspendida en el aire, cuando se dio cuenta que eso tampoco había sido casualidad seguramente.

\- Lo hice salir. Perdóname, Kohaku, en cierta forma te usé de carnada. Pero era la única forma de exponerlo y detenerlo de una vez.

\- Pero no lo detuvimos… Se escapó. Creo que recuerdo la patente de su auto, pero nada más.

\- No, están las cámaras de vigilancia, todo quedó registrado. Si tú pudiste verle la cara, las cámaras también. Así como que te siguió con el auto, y corrió finalmente hacia ti con clara intención de ataque. Eso bastará para detenerlo, si le sumas tus evidencias de que te estaban acosando.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no llamaste a un policía o algo así, si estabas seguro de que iba a aparecer?

\- Porque nadie más que yo podía hacerlo sin que él sospechara o huyera, y si hubieran llegado un minuto tarde, tu vida podía haber corrido peligro, no pensaba permitir que eso sucediese. Tenía que salvarte la vida, y ponerle fin a toda esta situación, acabar con tu miseria. Y sólo lo incapacité, no va a morir, te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Pero, Stan… le disparaste… y si dices que hay cámaras… también eso quedó registrado.

\- Sí. Y es por eso que no queda mucho tiempo, perdóname.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Stan recortó la distancia entre ambos, y la besó en los labios, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza. Kohaku no le correspondió por toda la mezcla de confusión y sentimientos contradictorios que tenía, pero ese tampoco era un beso de amor o pasión, era más bien uno urgente y necesitado. Además, era la primera vez que volvía a besarla y abrazarla luego de varios días de poner tanta frialdad y distancia entre ellos. Un rincón del cerebro de Kohaku se reactivó para registrar la última frase de él.

\- ¿No queda mucho tiempo? –Murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos después de que él hubiera finalizado el beso.

\- No. Más allá de que lo atrapen o que vaya a un hospital por tratamiento médico, es inevitable que el potente disparo se oyó, y que provino de este edificio. Luego de disparar, corrí para ir a buscarte, y ya viste la mirada del encargado del edificio. No hay que ser muy inteligente para atar cabos.

\- ¿Él te va a delatar?

\- Kohaku… sé que cometí un delito, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y físicas, aunque fue para defenderte. Sólo le pedí un poco de tiempo para traerte a salvo.

\- ¡NO! –Exclamó, cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba eso, y se aferró a la camisa de él. Eso era justamente lo que no quería que suceda.

\- Ya está, se terminó tu sufrimiento, eso es lo importante, y ese malnacido no saldrá impune, acabará tras las rejas, y tienes testigos que te apoyarán, todo estará bien –La abrazó con fuerza una vez más, y le dio un beso en la cabeza– Todo estará bien, preciosa.

\- No…no, no, no, no… Stan, no –Su visión se tornó borrosa por las lágrimas, y su corazón martillaba contra el pecho.

\- Te amo mucho, perdona lo de estos últimos días, yo tampoco lo manejé bien.

Stan le tomó la cara a Kohaku con las dos manos, y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares, antes de darle otro largo beso en la boca, esa vez sí con mucho más amor y cuidado, y ella se lo correspondió, desesperada. Aunque estaba totalmente seguro de lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía ni un poco, la angustia de su novia lo alcanzó a él también, y apenas si pudo controlar el nudo en su garganta y reprimir sus lágrimas. Prolongó ese último beso todo lo que pudo, quería volverlo eterno.

Y entonces se oyeron pasos en el pasillo, y la puerta de su departamento se abrió con la fuerte patada de un policía, seguido de otros detrás. Sin delicadeza alguna, agarraron a Stan de ambos brazos y se los doblaron hacia atrás mientras lo ponían de rodillas, separándolo de Kohaku, que contemplaba la escena boquiabierta todavía con más lágrimas en los ojos, mientras otro policía le ponía las esposas al rubio, y uno más se adentraba a la casa y encontraba el rifle de francotirador en el balcón, advirtiendo a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Stanley Snyder, queda detenido por intento de homicidio, agravado por el empleo de arma de fuego!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Sep, un dramón este capítulo… y ahora uuf lo que se viene! Creo que este fic es más como una novela jaja, lo amo. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo y apoyando la historia, y en especial a los que se toman unos minutitos más para dejar su reviews/comentarios. Yo escribo con mucha dedicación y amor, y leer sus palabras es como un tesoro, ya sean de apoyo o sugerencias, es lo bello de escribir y poder tener feedback (y saber que alguien sigue leyendo jaja)! Hasta el próximo capítulo, me voy a escribir “Cautivos”!


	13. Chapter 13

El mundo se había detenido para Kohaku en ese instante. Ver a Stan esposado y tratado como un criminal, esa dolorosa “despedida” en la que la había abrazado y besado con todo su amor como si nunca hubieran estado distanciados, la duda de qué sería de él después de aquello… era demasiado. El alivio de la posibilidad de que el problema del acosador estuviera próximo a resolverse finalmente se amargó con lo que siguió. No lo valía, de ninguna forma. No había sido su decisión, pero no podía más que lamentarlo. Incluso pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que se peleara más con Stan, no decirle nada, cargar con que luego la acuse de que no confiaba en él… soportar ese dolor, y no el de la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos y el futuro incierto que le esperaba a su amado, todo por defenderla.

Se la llevaron también junto con Stan, aunque sin el trato rudo ni las esposas, sólo dijeron que necesitaban su testimonio y declaración por lo ocurrido, luego la dejarían ir. Al parecer, el encargado del edificio les había dicho que ella había sido víctima de otra situación que había desembocado en aquel desenlace, que no tenía nada que ver con el disparo, no era cómplice de su novio. Antes de salir, les preguntó si podía llevar con ella alguna pertenencia, y como le confirmaron que podía, agarró las fotos que el acosador le había enviado, así como su mochila con su teléfono. La llevaron en un coche distinto al de Stan, aunque ella lloró y rogó porque no los separen, pero era protocolo policial y no pudo hacer nada contra eso.

Apenas llegaron a la comisaría, Kohaku pidió un momento para hablar por teléfono, no le importaba si necesitaban vigilarla o escuchar su conversación, pero tenía que llamar a Xeno, él era el único que sabía casi todo y podría ayudar, además que tenía que saber lo que había pasado con su amigo. Se lo concedieron, y le permitieron la privacidad de su llamada ya que ella no estaba inculpada. Alcanzó a ver a Stan, y que apenas pudo girar la cabeza para dedicarle una última sonrisa antes de que lo apartaran de su vista, y las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos. No iba a ganar nada con ponerse a llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, cada fibra de su ser dolía con esa imagen, y con la incertidumbre. Los policías fueron amables con ella, y se acercaron para preguntarle si necesitaba algo cuando la vieron sollozar con fuerza, pero ella sólo se sentó para recomponerse, antes de hacer la llamada. Necesitaba obtener un poco más de información sobre lo que iba a pasa con Stan.

\- ¿Puedo saber cuál será el procedimiento con mi novio, el detenido? –preguntó al policía que se le había acercado.

\- Sí, señorita. Se procederá a una inspección completa del sujeto y se le tomarán las huellas digitales. Tiene permitido llamar a un abogado, pero sino se procederá a tomarle declaración. Como se encontró evidencia del delito, quedará en prisión preventiva.

\- ¿Y eso cuánto tiempo será?

\- Eso depende… si el imputado admitiera el delito, se podría proceder a un juicio abreviado, y en no más de una semana se decidirá la sentencia y debe aceptarla. De otra forma, tendría que esperar el juicio oral, y eso podría llevar bastante más tiempo.

\- Entiendo… ¿si se presenta evidencia de que su accionar fue por defensa hacia mí, ¿hay posibilidades de que revean o disminuyan su sentencia?

\- Eso es decisión del fiscal, señorita, pero podría ser el caso, sí. Entienda usted que, aunque haya sido en defensa de un tercero, el detenido atacó con lo que se considera un “arma de fuego de guerra” en plena ciudad, eso es ilegal y un delito. Sin embargo, la evidencia de que no fue un ataque malicioso o con intenciones homicidas sin motivo, podría ayudar en la condena.

\- Gracias por la información –le sonrió débilmente al policía, que se inclinó levemente ante ella y se mantuvo a un costado.

Kohaku respiró hondo, intentando serenarse. Escuchar que una condena era algo seguro le retorció el estómago, pero de seguro Stan ya lo sabía. Tomó el teléfono, y llamó al científico.

\- ¿Hola, Kohaku? ¿Todo bien?

\- Xeno… no. No, nada está bien, Stan… –sólo mencionarlo le volvió a cerrar la garganta.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! –preguntó Xeno, alterado ante el suspenso.

\- Está detenido, en la comisaría. Yo estoy aquí también, pero porque van a tomarme declaración solamente.

\- Kohaku, ¿qué pasó? –Dijo, luego de hacer un silencio.

\- Yo estaba volviendo del trabajo, y el acosador apareció. Me iba a atacar, pero Stan… le disparó con su rifle de francotirador desde su departamento. No lo mató, sólo lo hirió en un hombro, y el maldito huyó en su coche, pero… van a encarcelar a Stan, Xeno.

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, tuvo que quedarse callada ante la amenaza de que un nuevo sollozo saliera de su boca.

\- Oh, no… –susurró el científico– Entiendo. Voy para allá ahora mismo, Kohaku, envíame tu ubicación.

\- Sí, por favor, ven.

Apenas cortó la llamada, el policía volvió a acercarse para pedirle que lo acompañe, y así poder tomarle la declaración. Ella contó todo, cómo hacía casi un mes había sido acosada, vigilada y amenazada, les entregó las cartas y las fotografías, y les describió lo más que pudo al atacante. A pesar de no tener su nombre, su detallado fue bastante preciso, así como el del auto en el que huyó, la patente que logró acordarse, y las calles en que esa noche había sucedido todo, para facilitar la obtención de pruebas de las cámaras de vigilancia. Le aseguraron para su tranquilidad que iban a detener a aquel hombre, y con todas esas evidencias, más las de las cámaras de esa noche, se ganaría un tiempo en prisión, y ella podría pedir una orden de alejamiento, para asegurar que no vuelva a acercarse a ella otra vez cuando saliera.

Para cuando terminó su interrogatorio y le dijeron que podía volver a su casa, Xeno la estaba esperando ya allí, con una expresión llena de preocupación. Kohaku sentía tanto alivio de ver una cara conocida y que estaba segura que podía ayudar, que se corrió a abrazarlo. El científico le devolvió el abrazo esa vez, empatizando con todo lo que le había pasado.

\- Gracias por venir tan rápido, Xeno.

\- Ni lo digas. Por más que insistí, no vamos a poder ver a Stan hasta que se decida el tipo de juicio y condena, es protocolo de ellos –dijo con amargura– Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti, pero voy a necesitar que me cuentes todo lo que pasó esta noche. Kohaku, ¿tu familia sabe algo?

\- No. Y nada, ni siquiera del acosador.

\- Ya es hora de decírselo, aunque al menos puedes llevarles la tranquilidad de que ni tú ni nadie más estará en peligro. Ven, te llevo a tu casa, y te acompañaré a que se los digas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó sorprendida– No tienes que hacerlo…

\- Déjame hacer eso por ti. Además, de camino estuve hablando con un abogado amigo, puedo llevarles tranquilidad desde esas palabras.

\- Bueno, gracias…

La comisaría estaba más cerca de la casa de Kohaku que de la de Stan, así que fueron caminando desde allí. Xeno le dio su largo saco negro para cubrirla, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para ofrecerle su apoyo mientras caminaban.

\- Me imagino que el departamento de Stan quedó bajo custodia policial, ¿no?

\- Sí, eso creo. Encontraron el arma en el balcón, así que no dudo que revisarán todo. Dios, van a hacer un desastre.

\- Los japoneses son bastante cuidadosos, no te preocupes. Además, Stan tenía permiso para la portación de armas, y si encuentran sus credenciales de trabajo y militares… eso será un punto para él. Al menos no podrán acusarlo de portar armas ilegalmente o así, que podría ser un agravante. Y no lo dudes, me comunicaré con la embajada de Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Crees que ayude? Si lo que Stan cometió fue un delito… quizás los representantes de su país se avergüencen, por así decirlo.

\- ¿Es una broma? Stan es casi como un héroe de guerra para el país, no sólo por su servicio y ex-alto rango militar, sino porque esa hazaña que hizo hoy no sería vista con tan malos ojos como piensas. No te olvides que en Estados Unidos la portación de armas es bastante más libre que aquí. Aunque bueno, un rifle es otra historia… pero en cuanto sepan los detalles de que fue en defensa tuya y fue un acto delictivo, no lo dudes que colaborarán.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí, eso creo. No te confundas, Stan tendrá que afrontar sus consecuencias, lo que hizo fue en suelo japonés. Pero creo que podría reducir su condena, o agregar alguna cláusula de salir antes bajo buen comportamiento, o algo así. Mañana mismo me comunicaré con ellos y me asesoraré.

\- Mantenme al tanto, Xeno, y muchas gracias.

\- Stan es como un hermano para mí, lo sabes. Haré todo lo que está en mi poder, y todas mis influencias, para que sea lo más leve posible para él

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kohaku, su padre y su hermana se extrañaron de ver a Xeno en persona acompañando a su hija. Inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, no sólo porque no veían a Stan con ellos, sino porque los ojos de la rubia estaban todavía rojos e hinchados. Sin decir ni preguntar nada, Ruri se acercó a abrazarla con fuerza, mientras miraba de reojo a su padre, y la llevaron a sentarse a la sala de estar, donde se sentaron en unos sillones todos.

\- Kohaku, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy entera y no me lastimaron, pero estoy lejos de sentirme bien –le contestó, reconfortándose en el cálido abrazo de su hermana mayor que no la soltó– Hoy sucedió algo grave… pero para que lo entiendan, tengo que empezar desde el principio. Hay algo que no les conté, aunque lo hice para protegerlos. Sólo les pido que no me interrumpan, por favor.

Kohaku les confesó todo lo sucedido con el acosador, sin guardarse detalles. Incluso que sólo Gen sabía desde el principio, que había decidido no decirle a Stan tampoco, y eso había llevado a que se distancien y recientemente se peleen cuando la verdad salió a la luz. Les mostró también el anillo que ahora llevaba en el cuello, y tanto Xeno como su familia jadearon de sorpresa. La cara de Kokuyo y Ruri reflejaba angustia por todo lo que había sufrido Kohaku sin saberlo, aunque su padre también tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, estaba furioso por dentro de que alguien hubiera hecho eso a su hija. En el punto en que Kohaku recordó la pelea con Stan, y que él le dijo que había decidido sacarse el anillo de promesa, una renovada ola de angustia se materializó en lágrimas otra vez, el pensamiento de que los últimos días con su novio habían sido de frialdad y distancia le quemaban el corazón, en especial porque luego se había jugado su libertad para salvarla, y le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba a último momento.

\- Ese idiota dramático –Suspiró Xeno, mientras esperaba que Kohaku se recomponga nuevamente– Le dije que no hiciera nada drástico, ni ponerte distancia. Me había confesado sus dudas con respecto al anillo… de que como te sentía distante, pensaba que era porque él estaba siendo muy exagerado e intenso en la relación. Pero de ahí a sacárselo aún a pesar de escuchar toda la verdad…

\- No, Xeno, está bien –Le dijo Kohaku, mientras Ruri le secaba las lágrimas con una caricia tierna– Fue duro, pero tuvo razón. Me dijo varias cosas a mí también, sobre nuestra relación, el anillo, la confianza… puedo entender por qué le dolió tanto, y más siendo él, con todo su antecedente. Pero por eso es que yo no me lo saqué, y él me lo confió para volver a dárselo más adelante, tampoco fue como si hubiera terminado la relación o algo así. “Un paso atrás”, como me dijo.

\- Eso no quita que fue dramático. Dicen que el amor pone tontas a las personas… en el caso de Stan no puedo negarlo, antes hubiera perdido mi dinero si me decían que apueste que pudiera ser tan emocional. Tú sí que logras sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él, lo reconozco. En fin, ¿puedes seguir, Kohaku?

\- Sí, ya estoy mejor. Todo lo que les conté desembocó en lo de hoy.

Kohaku siguió hablando, contando la “ruta segura” que le había diseñado Stan para esos días, y el cruce final que tuvo con su acosador esa noche, con el sorprendente y preciso disparo desde aquella asombrosa distancia en el momento justo en que iba a ser atacada, y luego les contó que Stan corrió a buscarla minutos después, y todo el proceso de detención, luego de que su novio se despidiera de ella de esa forma tan triste y amorosa.

\- Oh, Kohaku –Ruri no podía más que abrazarla y tomarle la mano, no tenía palabras para todo el calvario que había sufrido su hermana menor.

\- A pesar de que no avalo el método que utilizó… Stan volvió a salvarte la vida, una vez más –dijo Kokuyo con pena– Lo lamento mucho, hija. Me duele un poco que no nos hayas dicho lo que te pasaba, pero entiendo que fue para que nadie saliera lastimado. Me siento mal como padre, de no poder hacer nada para ayudarte. Pero no te preocupes, haremos lo necesario para asegurarnos de que ese maldito quede entre rejas por un buen tiempo, y si ayuda en algo, daremos fe de que Stan es un buen hombre.

\- Gracias, papá.

\- Kohaku, me retiro. Estamos al habla por lo que ambos sepamos de nuestro problemático favorito –Xeno sonrió ligeramente, y se levantó– Trata de descansar y recuperar ánimo y fuerzas. Habrá que tenerlas para pelear por Stan más adelante.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, Xeno. Buenas noches.

El paso de esa semana fue eterno para Kohaku. Stan estaba completamente aislado, y hasta que no se diera su liberación o su condena no podía visitarlo ni hablarle. Como él no tenía familiares directos, y ella había hecho la declaración y dicho que era su novia, la consideraron como la persona a quién iban a contactar para informarle los procedimientos y resultados. Dos días después, la llamaron para informarle que se había decidido proceder con el “juicio abreviado”, ya que Stan había aceptado la culpabilidad de sus hechos, a pesar de también reconocer que lo había hecho en defensa de Kohaku. Eso eran tanto buenas como amargas noticias, ya que por lo menos se procedería directamente a la condena, y no prolongar su detención preventiva innecesariamente. La decisión del plazo de su condena la habían fechado para dentro de otros dos días. Por otro lado, la que sí fue una buena noticia, fue la de que habían arrestado a su acosador. “Yamada Masaru” era su nombre, y no tenía antecedentes penales, pero confirmaron su identidad con la evidencia de las cámaras de seguridad y el reconocimiento facial.

Kohaku le contó a Xeno las novedades, y él le dijo que ya se había puesto en contacto con la embajada, y que ya barajaba algunas posibilidades, además de que le aseguraron que se comunicarían personalmente con el juez y el fiscal encargados del juicio de Stan. No quiso decirle cuáles eran esas posibilidades, ya que prefería esperar la decisión penal oficial primero, todo lo demás serían especulaciones hasta que no hubiera nada concreto.

El juicio fue breve y privado, solamente podían presenciarlo los jueces, el jefe de la comisaría, Stan y su abogado, que había brindado la embajada de Estados Unidos, y resultó ser también el amigo personal de Xeno. Sin dudas, el científico se rodeaba de personas influyentes, lo cual había resultado muy conveniente en ese momento. Aunque no pudieron entrar a la sala, Kohaku y Xeno se reunieron afuera con la esperanza aunque sea ver a Stan, y para que luego el abogado les comunique personalmente los resultados.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, en menos de una hora vieron a las personas salir, pero no tuvieron la suerte de cruzarse con Stan, al parecer tenían una salida privada y directa para los detenidos. Xeno levantó la mano cuando vio a su amigo abogado, que había salido con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Era un hombre alto, de pelo corto y castaño, de ojos claros, vestido con un elegante traje gris y una presencia de confianza un poco intimidante.

\- Buenos días, Ethan –lo saludó Xeno con un apretón de manos– Ella es Kohaku, la novia de Stanley.

\- Un gusto, señorita –contestó el hombre con un japonés muy claro, aunque con el acento extranjero más marcado que el de los otros, inclinando su cabeza, saludo que Kohaku correspondió– Bueno, podría decirse que salió mejor de los esperado, tuvieron en cuenta la evidencia presentada por la señorita Kohaku, y la… postura de la embajada.

La pequeña sonrisa del hombre le produjo un escalofrío a Kohaku, pero Xeno en cambio correspondió la sonrisa con otra similar. Era evidente que ambos habían hablado y se sentían orgullosos de las “sugerencias” que habrían servido de presión de parte de los estadounidenses. La rubia decidió dejar ese pensamiento de lado, y lo siguió escuchando atentamente.

\- No fue nada fácil, los japoneses con extremadamente estrictos y rígidos, y no nos tienen nada de estima, debajo de esa fachada de respeto –chasqueó– Pero para ir a lo que les importa, la condena “inicial” es de dos años y seis meses, sin posibilidad de fianza ni de reducción por buen comportamiento. Logramos reducirla en dos tercios de lo que pretendía ser, así que se podría decir que el resultado fue bastante favorable.

\- ¿Dos… años… y medio? –Kohaku murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su cuerpo se paralizó varios segundos. ¿Más de dos años separados, y Stan en prisión, por haberla defendido? No… no podía creerlo. Miró a Xeno, y le sorprendió aún más que él no estuviera tan shockeado y paralizado como ella, aunque sí tenía una mirada muy seria en sus ojos. ¿Sería que ya se esperaba ese plazo, o que tal como había dicho Ethan, incluso se esperaba uno bastante mayor y ese era un “alivio”?

\- Kohaku, tranquila –le dijo Xeno, percatándose de su mirada– No es definitivo ese plazo, o más bien, sí lo es, pero estamos también analizando otras posibilidades.

\- Pero dijo que no había reducción de condena, ni pago de fianza…

\- Lo sé, pero… como Stan es extranjero, y por lo que ya te expliqué que significa su ex-servicio para nuestro país, Ethan va a hacer lo posible por proponer una última alternativa.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Discúlpeme señorita Kohaku, pero todavía no puedo compartir esa información con usted. Ya compartirla con el Dr. Xeno es una cuestión de confianza, pero le pedí discreción hasta que se confirme que sea aceptada por la justicia japonesa, dado su carácter excepcional.

\- Entiendo –Contestó ella con un nudo en la garganta– Confío en Xeno, y lo veo más calmado, así que está bien, esperaré. ¿A dónde se llevan a Stan ahora? ¿Cuándo podremos visitarlo?

\- Su condena la cumplirá en el Centro de Detención de Tokio, en la región de Katsushika, está a una media hora de aquí yendo en tren. En cuanto se confirme su ingreso con todo el protocolo correspondiente, que estimo finalizará en unas dos horas, podrán comunicarse con la correccional para consultar por el cronograma de visitas. Perdonen que no pueda quedarme más, pero tengo una cita en la embajada en una hora, tengo que irme.

\- De acuerdo, gracias señor Ethan –dijo Kohaku, inclinándose respetuosamente ante él.

\- Hablamos luego –Xeno se despidió con otro apretón de manos, y compartieron una mirada cómplice con otra misteriosa y mínima sonrisa.

Cuando el abogado se retiró, Kohaku miró a Xeno, y se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿dos años? Dime que no es real, no puede ser –murmuró, y la angustia le cerró la garganta.

\- Por ahora sí lo es, Kohaku, pero ya escuchaste a Ethan. Aunque se logre esa otra opción que estamos barajando, tienes que hacerte a la idea que Stan inevitablemente pasará un tiempo alejado de nosotros. Sé que no es fácil lo que te pido, pero tienes que ser fuerte y no desmoronarte, él cuenta con nosotros.

\- Sí, es cierto. Pero no puedo creerlo… si te soy sincera, tengo ganas de llorar como de golpearlo, por haber tomado esa decisión de disparar y arruinarse la vida. Dos años… me duele el estómago de pensarlo.

\- Tengo que preguntarte esto, Kohaku. No desconfío de ti, pero… eres joven, y apenas llevan unos meses juntos –Dijo Xeno mirándola con cautela– ¿Vas a esperarlo?

\- ¿Qué…? –Le preguntó, mirándolo ligeramente boquiabierta.

\- En el peor de los casos, que sí tenga que cumplir su condena actual, dos años es mucho tiempo, y no va a ser nada fácil para ti con el reducido cronograma y protocolo de visitas, además del desgaste psicológico y anímico que repercutirá en ambos. Sólo digo que es algo muy complejo y delicado para cualquier pareja, pero más para una tan… “verde” como la de ustedes.

\- ¿”Verde”? –Repitió, inspirando profundamente, y frunció el ceño con indignación.

\- No estoy desmereciendo su amor ni lo que vivieron, los plazos temporales no son criterio fehaciente de la profundidad de una relación, pero –apretó los labios– dos años y medio puede volverse demasiado largo para ti, con tu juventud y…

Kohaku lo interrumpió, poniéndole la palma mano derecha a escasos centímetros de su cara. Xeno se sobresaltó, pero luego se dio cuenta que lo que había puesto a la altura de sus ojos, era el anillo que llevaba en su dedo.

\- ¿Ves esto? Es el anillo de noviazgo y de promesa que ya me cansé de aclarar que honradamente llevo en mi mano, con todo mi corazón, no por simple decorado. No voy a abandonar a Stan pudriéndose en esa cárcel solo durante dos años, no sólo por sentido de deuda o de deber, sino porque realmente lo amo. Me importa un bledo si soy joven, si llevamos unos meses de relación, o las malditas dudas y expectativas que tengan los demás sobre nosotros. Estoy harta de todo eso, sinceramente, y me ofende que tú, entre todos, me lo preguntes todavía. Stan se jugó su libertad por mí, y yo no quise quitarme el anillo ni cuando discutimos, luego de que él igualmente dio ese “paso atrás”, ¿no es prueba suficiente que los dos estamos en esto juntos, aunque no sea fácil por momentos?

\- Sí, perdona –le contestó Xeno, mirándola a los ojos– Como dije, no pretendía dudar, pero… realmente significa que estás dedicada a Stan si vas a hacer esto. Tienes mis respetos, Kohaku. Haré lo posible con Ethan por buscar la forma de que sea menos tiempo.

\- Me temo que será muy difícil para Stan, yo por lo menos puedo seguir con mis actividades normales, él tiene que estar encerrado allí…

\- No lo creas. Por lo que me contaron, los japoneses tienen un estilo carcelario muy productivo y estricto, parecido a un régimen militar en cierta forma. Si es así, claro que será duro, pero Stan está más que acostumbrado a eso, y lo mantendrá ocupado. Lo que más bien temo es que quede ocioso mirando una pared todo el día, eso sí creo que lo volvería loco, además de que no puede fumar.

\- Quiero verlo… ojalá nos concedan la visita pronto. Ya van cuatro días que no sé nada de él, necesito saber cómo está. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bien, me vuelvo entonces. Hoy falté a la escuela para venir aquí, este año estoy al límite de mis inasistencias, aunque entre el tiempo que pasé en el hospital, y lo del acosador, no fue realmente mi culpa.

\- Sí, yo también me ausenté. La noticia no llegó a los medios, por lo que nadie en la escuela sabe realmente lo que pasó, y mejor que siga así. Tendremos que buscar un horario después del horario escolar, y no ir tan juntos, o sino circularán rumores… no será bueno para mi reputación profesional.

\- No te preocupes, no lo será. A lo sumo será aclarar que Stan también es tu amigo y ya. Es más que obvio que si yo soy su novia, y tú su mejor amigo, vamos a conocernos y llevarnos bien.

\- Sí, eso espero, tienes razón –le palmeó la cabeza amistosamente– Tengo que volver a la escuela, yo sí al menos. Aprovecha para seguir descansando y recuperarte, Kohaku.

\- Lo haré, gracias. Hasta luego, Xeno.

Kohaku caminó por inercia hasta su casa, con el mínimo de consciencia necesario para hacerlo de forma segura, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Seguía sin poder creer que a Stan le deparaban dos años en una celda por su culpa, y que sólo iba a poder verlo una o dos veces por semana, en un ambiente completamente frío y distante. No sabía lo que traían entre manos el abogado y Xeno, pero rezaba internamente porque funcionara, e hiciera el calvario más leve para todos.

Por la tarde se comunicó con el centro de detención para consultar sobre las visitas, y le informaron sobre todo el papelerío y requisitos previos para aprobar su visita, así como la de Xeno. Reunió todas las identificaciones necesarias, le informó a Xeno lo mismo para que lo hiciera con las suyas, y juntos fueron la tarde siguiente a entregar todo personalmente. Había tantas normas, protocolos y limitaciones, que ya era agotador lidiar con eso, pero ambos iban a hacer lo necesario para seguir acompañando a Stan lo más que podían. Les informaron también que estaba la posibilidad de la llamada telefónica, que era posible también en determinados horarios y con “cobro revertido”, y aunque el costo de las llamadas era altísimo, ambos hicieron también la solicitud correspondiente. Recién tres días después de ese trámite fue que recibieron la notificación de que sus visitas habían sido aprobadas, y que estaba permitido que fueran juntos también.

Las visitas normales podían durar una hora, y se llevaban a cabo en una sala especialmente preparada, con mesas rectangulares y sillas enfrentadas. El contacto físico estaba muy limitado, no podían estar sentados juntos ni abrazarse, sólo un breve saludo al inicio y final. Los visitantes tenían que pasar un cacheo, pasar por un detector de metales y le revisaban a fondo la comida u objetos que quisieran compartir con los presos. Con toda esa información, Kohaku y Xeno acordaron ir la primera visita juntos, además de que el científico tenía sus dudas en dejarla ir sola. No era como si pudiera pasarle algo allí con toda la seguridad que había, pero prefería asegurarse con su presencia de que nadie se hiciera ideas raras con ella, si alguien tenía también experiencia tras las rejas, aunque la rubia no lo supiera, era él. Claro que las cárceles de Estados Unidos eran menos estrictas que las de Japón, pero así también había visto más de una situación inadecuada frente a sus jóvenes ojos de entonces.

Agendaron la visita para el día siguiente, hacía una semana que Stan estaba solo en la cárcel, querían verlo cuanto antes. El horario límite de las visitas era a las cuatro de la tarde, por lo cual reservaron esa hora para no interferir con la escuela. Presentar las identificaciones, permisos y pasar las revisaciones también llevaba tiempo, por lo que tenían que llegar un rato antes. Finalmente, el día llegó, Kohaku apenas había podido concentrarse en la escuela de tanta ansiedad y nervios. Si bien salió al mismo tiempo que Xeno de la escuela, acordaron encontrarse en la estación de tren para evitar que los vieran juntos otros compañeros o profesores. Media hora después llegaron a la correccional, y pasaron todo el protocolo. Un guardia los guió hacia la sala dedicada a las visitas, donde adentro había solamente dos mesas ocupadas. Les pidieron guardar asiento, y les dijeron que en unos minutos traerían a Stan.

Cuando Kohaku lo vio acercarse, custodiado por dos guardias, una mezcla de emoción y angustia la embargó. Se lo veía bien, entero, vestido con el uniforme gris oscuro que vestían todos los reclusos por igual, pero su rostro parecía haber envejecido unos años más, lucía demacrado. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, casi como las usuales de Xeno, el crecimiento de barba de varios días –aunque un rincón del cerebro de Kohaku reconoció que no le quedaba nada mal, si se la emprolijara un poco– y podía jurar que lo veía un par de kilos más flaco.

\- Oh, Stan...

No pudo contenerse de no acercarse a abrazarlo, a pesar que le habían dicho que tenía que quedarse sentada en la silla, con la mesa de por medio. Un guardia se removió, dispuesto a advertirle, pero la mirada que le dedicó Xeno fue glacial, y el hombre se detuvo. Stan le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, jadeando de alivio, y se inclinó para besarla largamente en los labios. No le importaba si después lo castigaban por faltar al protocolo él también, necesitaba sentirla lo más posible, ese añorado contacto le daría fuerzas para el resto de la semana, hasta que pudiera volver a verla. Pero tampoco quería abusar, por lo que luego de ese beso se separó y con la cabeza le señaló donde tenían que sentarse. Le sonrió también a Xeno, y se tomaron de las manos brevemente a modo de saludo. Luego volvió su atención a Kohaku.

\- Hola, preciosa. Te extrañé.

\- Y yo, tanto. Perdóname, Stan, perdóname. Por mi culpa...

\- ¿Estás bien? –la interrumpió– A salvo, me refiero.

\- Sí, gracias a ti. La mejor noticia es que lo atraparon, va a ir a la cárcel seguro.

\- Qué alivio. Vas a estar bien, te lo dije.

\- A costa de qué, o de quién, es la pregunta. No sé si lo valió, no contigo pagando las consecuencias así.

\- Kohaku...para mí sí lo valió, es suficiente.

La miró a los ojos con calidez, pero su tono de voz fue terminante, y bastó para silenciar el pedido de disculpas de ella. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Stan? ¿Cómo estuviste estos días?

\- Bueno, me hizo recordar mis tiempos de militar, aquí todo está cronometrado y se trata sobre la productividad. De nada sirven los nombres, soy un número, el doce. En resumen, tengo que trabajar ocho horas por día, y en mi celda no puedo estar ocioso, siempre hay que estar haciendo algo, salvo las horas de descanso después de la cena. Claro que la comida es horrible, y es lo justo y necesario para mantenernos con las energías para cumplir el trabajo. No podemos hablar entre los reclusos, excepto unos exactos ocho minutos al día. Aunque lo que más me costó no fue todo eso, sino que no pude fumar un solo cigarrillo, eso me hizo pasar unas noches difíciles, pero ya estoy mejor.

\- Es horrible –murmuró Kohaku al escuchar todo eso, al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente. Extendió su mano sobre la mesa, y Stan entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Preciosa, puedo soportar todo esto con tu sonrisa, ya que tengo los minutos contados para verla y recordarla. Por favor, no llores.

\- Perdona –se sorbió ligeramente la nariz, y cerró los ojos brevemente para contener detrás sus lágrimas– Pero es muy duro, y tienes que lidiar con eso todos los días.

\- Ya te dije, he vivido algo similar con mi entrenamiento militar, por lo menos aquí no te escupen, gritan en el oído e insultan –sonrió de costado, y miró a su amigo– Xeno, ¿esto te da nostalgia?

\- ¿Eh? –Preguntó Kohaku confundida, mirando al científico, que le había devuelto a Stan otra media sonrisa.

\- Ooooh, no sabías. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que Xeno fue un chico malo de joven? –la vio asentir– Bueno… él también pasó un tiempo tras las rejas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –la rubia quedó boquiabierta, y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, viendo al peliblanco– No… ¿De verdad?

\- Yo sabía que lo estabas disfrutando, apostaba que no te aguantarías el comentario –chasqueó Xeno.

\- No puedes negarme ese placer, amigo –Stan sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¿Y por qué fuiste preso? –preguntó Kohaku, todavía en shock– No puedo imaginarlo…

\- En pocas palabras, ya que no vinimos a hablar de mi pasado, fue por desarrollar armas científicas peligrosas ilegalmente, en mi juventud. Investigación científica incomprendida.

\- Oh por dios… –Kohaku no sabía si sonreír o si preguntarse qué alcance podía haber tenido eso, como para enviarlo a la cárcel.

\- En fin, volviendo a ti, Stan. Tengo noticias de Ethan, y al parecer, con mucha negociación y diplomacia de por medio, la justicia japonesa aceptó la propuesta que estábamos analizando. Depende de ti si quieres aceptarla.

\- Ya veo –Stan miró a Kohaku de reojo, y le apretó ligeramente la mano.

\- Eso son buenas noticias, ¿no? –dijo la joven, mirando de uno a otro, pero ninguno de los dos conectó la mirada directamente– Nunca pude saber de qué se trataba esa opción, pero dijiste que apostaban todo a esa opción.

\- Sí. Para reducir la condena notablemente, y ni que hablar de que las condiciones de vida de Stan sean mucho más normales, seguras y dignas, estamos hablando de una deportación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No… ¿Eso no sería echar a Stan del país? –preguntó horrorizada.

\- Sí. Si la defensa de Stan ofrece la deportación, se revisaría el caso por protocolo, pero ya sabemos que aceptaron. A pesar del delito cometido, él es alguien muy destacable en cuanto a su servicio militar nacional, y Estados Unidos está más que interesado en “recuperar” a su heroico ciudadano, por así decirlo. Y más teniendo en cuenta que actuó en defensa de tu vida, y que la herida que le provocó al verdadero delincuente no fue fatal ni por lejos, de hecho, fue tan limpio el disparo que el hombre se las arregló para evitar ir al hospital a que lo curaran. Teniendo eso en cuenta, nuestro país está dispuesto a recibir a su ex-héroe de guerra para hacerle cumplir la condena en suelo americano. Y de ahí a que Stan trabaje para el Estado en lugar de cumplir su condena pudriéndose en una cárcel, es cuestión de influencias y un poco de papelerío.

\- ¿Significa que allí estaría “libre”?

\- Bastante, sí –intervino Stan– Tendría que cumplir ciertos requisitos, pero puedo llevar una vida normal mientras tanto, a lo sumo una tobillera de seguridad controlada por GPS, por ejemplo, y un radio limitado de movimiento, por ejemplo, dentro de una ciudad.

\- Bueno, eso es mejor que tener que estar encerrado –Kohaku suspiró, reconociendo la ventaja, aunque se le encogió el corazón de pensar que no podría verlo personalmente– Y dicen que se reducirá la condena.

\- Si se suma ese trabajo a cumplir también alguna función comunitaria o que demuestre su buena voluntad, de seguro que al menos allí lo liberarían antes –continuó Xeno– Y podría incluso volver a Japón… eventualmente.

\- ¿“Eventualmente”? ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando, Xeno? –preguntó Kohaku con preocupación

\- Entre nueve meses y un año, aproximadamente.

\- ¿Cuánto…?

\- Es lo mejor que pudieron conseguirle, otras personas directamente tendrían prohibida la entrada al país por años, o de por vida. Y aunque pudiera volver antes, tampoco sería fácil que se quede a vivir como venía haciendo, ya que ni siquiera es un ciudadano legal.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Stan no tiene nacionalidad japonesa, sólo está aquí por su trabajo militar derivado, y el aval de Estados Unidos… es como una visa de trabajo, al igual que la mía, por eso pudo estar aquí un año sin problemas. Por lo que, si dejara de trabajar, sería un ciudadano ilegal si se quedara más de tres meses, y ni qué hablar de sus antecedentes penales. Claro que, si tuviera la nacionalidad, como casándose con una japonesa antes del proceso de deportación, eso cambiaría totalmente la situación, pero…

Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos, y en la desesperación miró a Stan, reflejando la seguridad de que aceptaba esa opción con tal de salvarlo. Sin mediar palabras, el rubio se dio cuenta lo que pretendía ofrecerle, y se negó instantáneamente con firmeza.

\- No, ni hablar. No así. Por más que algún día me encantaría que sea una realidad, no aceptaré hacerlo de esta forma.

\- ¡Pero podría evitar que te echen del país como un criminal ilegal, cuando lo único que hiciste fue salvarme la vida, otra vez!

\- Kohaku, no –se lo dijo en un tono terminante, pero luego lo suavizó, así como su mirada– ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si me caso contigo estando en prisión, sólo para obtener la ciudadanía gracias a ti y facilitar mi condición civil y penal? Si algún día sucede, será como la culminación de nuestro amor, porque realmente lo queremos hacer, con una propuesta y una boda que te mereces, y…

\- ¡No me importa todo eso, no es momento de pensar en romanticismo! –Exclamó, sin importarle levantar el tono ante los vigilantes– ¡De verdad que no me importa! Te amo, Stan, estaremos bien. Puede ser un casamiento civil, son sólo papeles, y…

\- ¡Pero a mí sí me importa! –Stan le contestó levantando la voz, y llamando la atención de los guardias– Kohaku… mi vida no se caracteriza por tener buenos recuerdos. Desde que estoy contigo, estoy empezando a revertir esa mala racha, la balanza empieza a equilibrarse a mi favor. Xeno me sostuvo, pero tú me elevas, y te agradezco y siento que te debo la vida por eso. Casarme, formar una familia… son cosas que jamás pensé que haría, todavía está por verse, pero al menos ya aparece en el mapa. Si algún día ese sueño se hace realidad, empezando por casarme, quiero recordarlo como el mejor día de nuestras vidas, que sea perfecto. Ya sé que suena trillado, cursi, pero en mi caso particular, realmente es así. No podría perdonarme, ni sería realmente feliz, si me caso contigo de otra forma, egoístamente, sólo por interés y por salvarme, no importa que nuestro amor sea verdadero. Y también quiero que sea hermoso y perfecto para ti, a su debido tiempo, que no haya dudas de que solo queremos estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Puedes concederme eso?

Kohaku lo miró en silencio, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas ante las sinceras palabras de su novio.

\- Sí. Sí, entiendo.

\- Unos días antes de que me encarcelaran, tuvimos una discusión sobre el anillo de promesa, de que quizás era demasiado pronto. Si sólo eso nos hizo tambalear y reflexionar como pareja, imagínate lo forzado y superficial que podría resultar nuestro matrimonio.

\- Tienes razón, ya lo sé. Solo que… no quiero que nos alejen tanto tiempo, que nos separen cruelmente por algo que no mereces, y que encima te vean como a un delincuente. Volvimos hace poco de un viaje soñado, tuvimos unos días turbulentos luego, sí, pero lo superamos y al día de hoy, creo que reafirmamos que queremos seguir estando juntos, y haría lo que fuera por ayudarte y sacarte de aquí. Y ahora esto… casi un año totalmente separados a la fuerza, y de esta forma. Es muy injusto –sollozó, quebrada.

\- Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento ni un poco de lo que hice, si fue para salvarte la vida –Le limpió las lágrimas con una caricia– Y piénsalo de esta forma, si superamos esta distancia… quizás sí es la señal de que la vida nos quiere juntos, a pesar de ser una de las relaciones más accidentadas de nuestras vidas –bromeó como pudo, con su angustia luchando en su garganta.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Todavía lo dudas, Stan? –le dijo con confianza, dejando atrás sus lágrimas, y apoyando una mano encima de la de él que descansaba todavía en su mejilla, y levantó su mano derecha en el aire– No hay “quizás”, no necesito señales. Mira, sigue aquí el anillo, y cuando salgas de esta cárcel volveré a ponerte el tuyo. Así que más te vale mantenerte entero aquí, porque no pienso estar en ningún otro lado que no sea junto a ti.

Stan quedó boquiabierto, y completamente quieto y abrumado por las palabras de su novia. Había dudado de ella, de su amor, de su confianza… y ahora su propia inseguridad volvía a él como un golpe bajo a sí mismo, porque una vez más Kohaku le estaba demostrando que todas sus dudas estaban sólo en su cabeza, lo avergonzaban. Era tan fuerte, aquella joven, y no sabía si era demasiado optimista, ingenua o inocente, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a creer en la felicidad, en la vida… en el amor.

\- No, porque por más que yo dude, tú haces todo, sólo siendo tú, por demostrarme lo contrario. Perdóname por ponerte en duda tantas veces, perdóname por lastimarte cada vez que lo hice. Ah, maldición, lo único que lamento ahora es no poder llenarte de besos como quisiera, maldita mesa que nos separa.

\- Eso tiene solución –le contestó ampliando su sonrisa confiada.

Kohaku se levantó de la silla, se inclinó lo suficiente para colocar sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Stan y lo atrajo hacia ella lo más posible sin obligarlo a levantarse, para besarlo profundamente. Pudo escuchar la breve risa de Xeno, divertido con el atrevimiento y la rebeldía de Kohaku que poco parecía importarle el estricto protocolo, y nuevamente fue él quién luego miró a los guardias para calmarlos, ya que estaban a punto de protestar por la conducta inadecuada y fuera de las reglas de la rubia como visitante, ya que pudieron comprobar que no fue Stan el que la inició.

Aunque el rubio tampoco se molestaba particularmente por tener una conducta ejemplar, y pensaba disfrutar ese beso sin reservas. Tampoco podían hacer un despliegue de pasión, pero al menos no se quedaría con las ganas, tan privado estuvo de contacto y amor toda esa dura semana.

\- Extrañaba eso –ronroneó Stan cuando Kohaku volvió a sentarse, y luego suspiró– Bueno, hablemos de cosas banales y de novedades de ustedes más interesantes que lo que pasa entre estas cuatro paredes o lo que depara el futuro, los escucho.

Pasaron el resto de la hora hablando animadamente, y le anticiparon a Stan cuándo podían volver. Tanto Kohaku como Xeno tenían la posibilidad de hacer hasta dos visitas semanales cada uno, y acordaron ir en días intercalados, para mantener a Stan entretenido y comunicado la mayor parte de la semana. El científico insistió en acompañar a Kohaku cuando ella fuera sola, aunque él tuviera que quedarse afuera. El ambiente era bastante seguro y medianamente agradable, muy distintas de las prisiones estadounidenses dada la personalidad y valores de los japoneses, pero más bien a él le preocupaba el estado anímico con el que saliera Kohaku de allí después de la visita. Por más que ella tuviera ese carácter fuerte y seguro, también era muy sensible y se sentía culpable de toda esa situación.

Se despidieron de Stan con un breve abrazo y la pareja compartió un último beso, lo cual era lo máximo permitido de contacto físico en esas visitas, aunque a regañadientes. Kohaku y Xeno volvieron en el mismo tren, buena parte del viaje en silencio, hasta que el científico se decidió a hablar.

\- Kohaku, ¿les contaste a tus amigos de todo esto?

\- Sí, aunque sólo a mis dos mejores amigas, a Mozu que también es amigo de Stan, y a Gen, que me ayudó y me contuvo tanto.

\- ¿Y a tu entrenador?

\- ¿Eh? –Parpadeó confundida– ¿Te refieres a Tsukasa? ¿Cómo sabes de él?

\- No quiero ser indiscreto, pero es obvio que Stan me cuenta algunas cosas generales.

\- Ah, claro… está bien, es lo normal. En realidad, todavía no empecé a entrenar con él, íbamos a empezar este mes, pero con todo esto, simplemente le dije que estaba con unos problemas que resolver.

\- Creo que deberías decirle por lo que estás pasando, sin entrar en muchos detalles si no es tu amigo personal, pero es algo que te afecta mucho tu tiempo libre y tu estado anímico. Si es alguien profesional, lo tendrá en cuenta a la hora de exigirte, además de que, si surge algún imprevisto, no lo tomará como que eres alguien inconstante.

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Además, es conocido de Gen y de Mozu, podría llegar a enterarse. Para eso prefiero contárselo yo personalmente –Frunció el ceño– Confío en la discreción de mis amigos, pero que Stan haya ido a prisión es algo grande, es seguro que Ryusui se enterará seguramente, si nota su prolongada ausencia y no puede comunicarse con él. No es que sean amigos cercanos, pero se llevan bien y sé que siempre andan bromeando en las redes sociales, tarde o temprano sospecharán que algo sucede.

\- Y antes de que les llegue la información tergiversada, lo mejor sería que les cuentes tú.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- ¿Cómo vas con tus estudios? Tienes que prepararte para los exámenes, te queda poco más de un mes para egresarte.

\- No me lo recuerdes… no tuve mucha cabeza para ponerme a estudiar, y ahora se me acumuló el de varias semanas. Ahora que pude ver a Stan estoy más tranquila, pero me siento perdida con las asignaturas más difíciles. Tal vez la ciencia es tu fuerte, pero ciertamente no el mío.

\- Bueno… podría ayudarte un poco si lo necesitas.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! –Kohaku lo miró muy sorprendida, no se imaginaba que Xeno podía tener esa actitud tan preocupada y generosa con ella.

\- Soy muy estricto, te lo aviso –le advirtió con dureza, pero luego suavizó el tono– Pero ya tienes suficiente en el plato, y esos temas escolares son un juego de niños para mí. Te apuesto que en un par de horas logro ponerte al día, y hasta en la delantera de tus compañeros.

Kohaku tragó duro, sólo podía imaginarse lo espartano que iban a ser esas sesiones de estudio, pero era justo lo que necesitaba para poder pasar los exámenes con buenas notas, tenía que egresarse exitosamente.

\- Tengo los fines de semana libres de trabajo, podríamos aprovechar cuando volvamos de tu visita a Stan uno de esos días, y otro a la salida de la escuela durante la semana. Con un par de horas cada día creo que estarás bien.

\- Eeeh, de acuerdo… eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Xeno, muchas gracias.

El científico le ofreció una breve sonrisa a modo de respuesta, y continuaron el viaje en silencio, despidiéndose en la estación y prometiendo estar en contacto. Cuando llegó a su casa, Kohaku decidió llamar a Tsukasa, y le preguntó si tenía una hora libre al día siguiente, para hablar personalmente con él. El castaño accedió, y le dijo que la esperaba a la salida de la escuela como la otra vez.

Al día siguiente, Kirisame y Nikki notaron a Kohaku con mejor ánimo, y aprovecharon el almuerzo escolar para ponerse al tanto.

\- ¿Cómo está Stan? –Preguntó Nikki.

\- Más o menos, pero cuento que a partir de ahora que podremos verlo, va a estar mejor. Por suerte nos organizamos con Xeno para ir a visitarlo lo más que podemos, y ayer en el trabajo Mozu me dijo que también va a sacar su credencial de visita. Sería genial si casi todos los días tiene al menos una hora para sociabilizar.

\- Sí, eso lo mantendrá con más ánimo, se lo merece –dijo Kirisame– No puedo imaginarme lo que debe ser para él estar dos años encerrado ahí.

\- Bueno… sobre eso…

Kohaku les explicó todo el plan de la deportación, que sería claramente favorable para él, a pesar de que no iban a poder verse durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Lo bueno de eso es que allí será un hombre libre, Kohaku, y pueden hacer videollamadas todo el tiempo que tengan libre y coincidan sus horarios –Nikki la animó– Y… ¿qué tal si haces un viaje a Estados Unidos? Ya que no vas a ir a la universidad.

\- Lo pensé, debería hablarlo con Stan. Pero voy a dedicarme a entrenar con Tsukasa, estuve esperando mucho tiempo para esto… tengo que pensarlo, es una buena idea.

Las amigas continuaron hablando y sugiriendo ideas, y eso logró darle más ánimo y esperanzas a Kohaku, que ya no veía tan desoladora la perspectiva de la distancia física que los iba a separar temporalmente. A la salida de la escuela, Tsukasa la estaba esperando, y juntos fueron al mismo café de la otra vez.

\- ¿Pudiste resolver la situación difícil en la que estabas? –Le preguntó el castaño.

\- Por un lado, sí, pero… de eso quería hablarte. Creo que deberías saberlo, porque ya me decidí a aceptar esos entrenamientos de prueba que me ofreciste, así comenzamos de a poco hasta que termine la escuela y pueda dedicarme a tiempo completo. Y como quizás tenga que cancelarte alguna clase o no esté con toda mi concentración, no quiero que pienses que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo o que me falta interés. Estoy pasando un momento muy difícil personalmente, pero también sé que entrenar me va a ayudar a salir adelante y a animar. Si no quieres complicarte, entenderé perfectamente si prefieres posponerlo hasta que yo esté más estable.

\- Está bien, cuéntame.

Kohaku le resumió los eventos sucedidos con el acosador y el desenlace de todo aquello, además de contarle la situación de Stan y la posibilidad de la deportación y la distancia. Tsukasa oyó todo en silencio, asintiendo cada tanto y tratando de contener su sorpresa.

\- No digo que esté bien lo que hizo, pero puedo entender el accionar de tu novio –dijo Tsukasa serio– Cuando alguien es tan importante para ti, y su vida peligra, lo único que piensas es en ponerlo a salvo, cueste lo que cueste. Por eso creo que su consciencia está tranquila, y que acepta completamente su responsabilidad. Me parece muy bien que lo apoyes y acompañes tanto, si sólo te tiene a ti y a su amigo en su vida aquí, son sus pilares para mantenerse cuerdo y fuerte. Sabiendo que lo están esperando, no se va a rendir jamás, créeme.

\- Sí, cuento que así sea, Stan es un hombre muy fuerte, estoy segura.

\- Te agradezco por la confianza, y tienes mi apoyo también. Cuando quieras y puedas comenzamos a entrenar, y no te preocupes por cancelarme si un día no estás de ánimo, o si sólo necesitas compañía u observar un entrenamiento mío. Y si más adelante organizas un viaje para ir a visitarlo a su país, tómate el tiempo que necesites para estar con él, te prometo que cuando vuelvas seguiremos con los entrenamientos.

\- Gracias por entenderlo así, Tsukasa… eres muy comprensivo.

\- Sé lo eterna que puede sentirse la espera para volver a ver a alguien. Seis años estuve esperando a que mi hermana Mirai despierte, y lo hice todo por ella. Si el amor de ustedes es fuerte, y quieren estar juntos por muchos años más, este será duro, pero hallarán la forma de superarlo, y sólo quedará como un amargo recuerdo. Muchas parejas por estudio o trabajo acceden a tener una relación a distancia, cuando él sea libre allá en su país, pueden verlo de esa forma, y ya verás cómo se hace más leve la sensación de soledad y distancia. Al menos tendrán la suerte de poder seguir comunicados, o verse si viajas. ¿Puedo darte una opinión más?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- De seguro lo extrañarás mucho, pero no dejes de lado tu futuro sólo por acompañarlo, no dejes tus proyectos de lado. Eso sólo traería resentimientos más adelante, en especial de parte de él, que por cómo me cuentas que es, se sentiría mal de apartarte de tu sueño y tu pasión sólo por querer estar más cerca físicamente, en cierta forma podría verse como que tú eres la “encarcelada”. Diferente sería si consigues algún tipo de beca u oportunidad cerca de él, pero si no fuese ese el caso… sólo te diría que consideres viajar como si fuesen unas cortas vacaciones. Una o dos semanas, un mes a lo sumo, y luego vuelves a continuar tus proyectos. Ese tipo de felicidad de ver que alguien que queremos está cumpliendo sus sueños, da mucha más fuerza y orgullo que si sólo lo retuviéramos egoístamente a nuestro lado. No digo que sea fácil, pero sí es lo más sano y fruto del verdadero amor.

\- Qué palabras hermosas, Tsukasa… gracias, me dejas mucho en qué pensar, pero estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices. Si no me dejo llevar por la desesperación, también creo que es lo que es lo mejor. Si Stan hizo lo que hizo, sabiendo que iba a sufrir una condena que nos separara, e incluso sabía de la posibilidad de deportación y noté en sus ojos que está decidido a aceptarlo sin pedirme ni exigirme nada a mí… creo que lo último que querría sería que yo me aparte del futuro que tanto le dije que estaba esperando cumplir. Ya lo había decidido, pero ahora lo confirmo: Quiero entrenar duro contigo, y cuando lo visite aquí en la cárcel, o, aunque un océano nos separe, eso será lo que le contaré en cada encuentro.

\- Sí. Ese es el tipo de luchadora que quiero entrenar, con ese nivel de convicciones y de determinación –Tsukasa extendió su mano hacia ella, quién se la estrechó con seguridad– Espero que en el próximo llamado, pongamos día y hora para comenzar, Kohaku. ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Tsukasa! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

Con eso finalizaron su encuentro, pagaron la cuenta, y se fueron cada uno para su lado. El renovado brillo en los ojos de Kohaku era deslumbrante, tanto que cuando llegó a su casa, su familia notó la evidente diferencia a cómo estaba antes de apagada. Les contó de su charla con Tsukasa, y Kokuyo y Ruri la felicitaron llenos de orgullo.

Kohaku no podía esperar a que pasaran los días para volver a ver a Stan y contarle, oportunidad que finalmente llegó el sábado por la mañana. En el viaje le contó también a Xeno, que estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras del castaño, y la felicitó por haber tomado esa decisión. Sentía un entusiasmo y una ansiedad burbujeante en su cuerpo, y cuando Stan entró en la sala de visitas, ella volvió a lanzarse a abrazarlo y besarlo, dejándolo sorprendido con su excesiva energía. Los guardias eran los mismos de la otra vez, por lo que no se molestaron en reprenderla, aunque en parte porque nunca habían visto a alguien con un ánimo tan radiante en aquel lúgubre sitio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió de bueno, preciosa? Se te ve feliz como perro con dos colas –le preguntó, una vez que se sentaron. Verla así de luminosa le reconfortó el alma, y le contagió parte de esa luz.

\- Tengo una gran noticia que contarte. ¡Voy a comenzar a entrenar con Tsukasa, y avanzaré paso a paso para cumplir mi sueño de ser la mejor luchadora de artes marciales en todo Japón! –Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Stan no se esperaba eso, así que se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadeando seguidamente. Cada centímetro de la expresión de Kohaku irradiaba su pasión y determinación, por lo que sus propios ojos se iluminaron cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, al fin podía volver a ver esa felicidad en el rostro de su novia, eso era lo único que lo seguía carcomiendo, verla sucumbir ante la angustia y la lamentación, y que no pudiera volver a brillar.

\- Nada mal, preciosa, con tanto fuego vas a provocar un incendio –bromeó, pero luego sonrió dulcemente– Verte así de feliz y llena de fuerzas, me las da a mí para seguir aquí y donde sea, apoyándote siempre.

\- Lo sé, por eso no podía esperar a contarte –estiró sus manos sobre la mesa para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él– Y espero que aceptes lo de cumplir la condena reducida en tu país, y que este mes pase rápido, así podré mostrarte mis avances y todo, te llenaré de fotos y videos, para compensar que no podamos vernos. ¡JA! Más que extrañarme, te vas a cansar de verme la cara por la pantalla, y de que te duela de tanto sonreír de orgullo por mí.

\- Así se habla –soltó una carcajada, la primera en varias semanas, que reverberó en todo su cuerpo y lo llenó de calidez y energía– Esa es la mujer que amo tanto, brillas más que el sol. ¿Qué provocó esa decisión y el cambio de actitud?

\- Hablé con unas amigas, luego con Tsukasa. Me dijo unas palabras tan ciertas y hermosas que me hicieron reflexionar, y era como si te conociera, Stan, supo entenderte a la perfección. Estaba ciega de culpa, había perdido mi motor… pero luego de escucharlo, vi todo de otra forma. Diste tu libertad por mi vida y mi seguridad, lo menos que puedo hacer, por mí y por ti, es honrar tu decisión y convertir este sacrificio en algo que valga realmente la pena.

\- Vaya… me parece que tendré que agradecerle personalmente a ese hombre, se me va a hacer difícil odiarlo después de esto.

\- Te dije que era un sol de persona, así como que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

\- Y sino ya tendría que hacerme a la idea de todas formas, porque vas a pasar un año más cerca de él que de mí –le dijo con una media sonrisa resignada– Está bien, no voy a tropezar con la misma piedra tres veces.

\- Que conste que siempre lo hiciste porque quisiste, Tsukasa nunca te dio motivos. En fin, cambiemos de tema. ¿Hay algo que necesites, o que quieras que te traiga? Tengo entendido que puedo hacerlo. De comida, por ejemplo. Para alimentarte, o algún antojo…

\- Tú eres mi único antojo, preciosa.

\- Ya extrañaba tus frases de ligue ante cualquier situación –rió, rondando los ojos.

\- De nada. Hmmm, ya que estamos en época de chocolates, quiero eso, hechos por ti.

\- ¡¿Por mí?! Nunca hice, y sabes que serían mucho mejores comprados.

\- Pero se perdería la gracia de la tradición japonesa.

\- ¿Qué tradición? Me estás confundiendo.

\- Día de los enamorados, ¿te suena? Es una lástima que no podamos festejarlo como corresponde, hubiera sido nuestra primera celebración.

\- ¿Qué? Aah... Me había olvidado completamente de eso, aunque no estuviéramos en esta situación, perdón.

\- Qué directa, eso fue un poco cruel, preciosa.

\- No lo digo por nosotros, no es eso... –miró a la mesa para esquivar los ojos de Stan, un poco avergonzada– ya sabes que no me había enamorado de nadie antes de ti, y tampoco me interesaron otros chicos de esa forma. Nunca le di importancia a ese día.

\- No me puedo creer que nunca se te hayan confesado o regalado nada, con la hermosa mujer que eres, en todos los sentidos. Unos chocolates, flores, algo. Tenían la excusa de la fecha especial, para colmo.

\- Hmm... Es que intimidaba a los chicos con mi fuerza, y nunca fui muy femenina, más bien solía burlarme del romance. Sólo Mozu lo intentó una vez –recordó con una sonrisa.

\- Esa comadreja... –Stan entrecerró los ojos, aunque con una expresión divertida– ¿Qué hizo?

\- Entrenamos juntos durante varios años, y un día me apostó que, si ganaba una pelea, tenía que salir una tarde con él. Aunque era mi amigo, no dejaba de seducirme, era un pesado. Y bueno, obviamente perdí porque no se contuvo, y salimos. Fue divertido, y él no era tan idiota como pensaba, pero tampoco me interesaba de esa forma. Confieso que fue mi primer beso. Bueno, más que sólo el primero, no besaba mal –rió– pero solo eso.

\- Ok, eso fue mucha información. No quiero tener que agradecerle a él por lo bien que besas. Pero debí imaginarlo, Mozu no deja títere con cabeza.

\- ¿Tú dices eso? –se burló Kohaku– Volviendo al tema, tendremos que esperar al año próximo para festejarlo, pero si me aceptan otra visita aquí… Al menos unos chocolates podremos disfrutar.

\- O mucho más... –dijo con una sonrisa felina- Sabes, he escuchado algo más que interesante, Ethan me lo mencionó y también lo oí de otro preso que está casado. No podría decir que son las condiciones ideales, y requiere bastante papelerío, pero... Es un derecho de los prisioneros, la "visita íntima". No necesariamente implica que estemos casados, con declarar que estábamos en una relación de noviazgo desde antes que me encarcelaran está bien.

\- No me importan las "condiciones", si podemos pasar más tiempo juntos antes de que te vayas. ¿Cómo sería eso?

\- Es una visita privada, nos dejan una habitación durante dos horas, hay una cama y una mesa. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, tanto sólo hablar como tener relaciones, y puedes traer las cosas que quieras, aunque obviamente las revisarán a fondo.

\- No sabía que podíamos tener un contacto más... Íntimo.

\- Sí, aunque sólo se puede un par de veces por mes, no es como estas visitas, y como te digo, conlleva papeleo, que me hagan análisis médicos y esas cosas, aunque no tengo problema, y estoy limpio. El espacio no es nada glamoroso, eso no entusiasma a muchas parejas. Se suele pedir con más tiempo de reclusión, apenas voy poco más de una semana aquí, pero no me importa lo que piensen de mí. Menos si dentro de un mes no podremos vernos personalmente por un buen tiempo, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda para estar contigo.

\- Sí, pienso igual. Y que no nos miren mal por abrazarnos o besarnos. De acuerdo, iniciaré ese trámite. Será un poco tarde para festejar San Valentín…. Pero está bien, será nuestro propio festejo especial.

\- Me encanta cómo suena eso, mejor, incluso. Te aseguro que no muchos tienen la oportunidad de una anécdota romántica así. Perdona que no podré vestirme acorde, y descartado que me den una hoja de afeitar para poner prolijo esto –dijo Stan, rascándose la corta barba.

\- Bueno… te ves muy sexy así también –admitió con una sonrisa coqueta– déjatela.

\- Ooooh, está bien –Le obsequió una deslumbrante sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¡Ah! Mira, te traje esto, ya está revisado, así que todo para ti. Y algo fresco para que almuerces ahora, de parte de mi papá.

Kohaku levantó del piso y puso una generosa caja en la mesa, y Stan la abrió. Dentro había comida: Manzanas, muchas galletas dulces y saladas, snacks, barras de cereal y dulces. Y había un paquetito aparte, todavía un poco caliente, y eran unos sándwiches de carne completos de aspecto jugoso y delicioso.

\- Agradécele mucho de mi parte, al fin una comida apetecible y digna.

\- Sí… noté que estás más flaco, y sé que aquí te alimentan con lo justo y necesario. Así que cada vez que venga, te traeré comida de la buena para que disfrutes.

\- Gracias por eso, preciosa.

Continuaron el resto de la hora conversando y compartiendo juntos, mientras Stan comía con tal cara de satisfacción que a Kohaku le dio una mezcla de alivio y pena en partes iguales. Al terminar la visita, ella consultó en la sala de informaciones para hacer la solicitud de la visita íntima, y le dieron los formularios y le explicaron todo. Desde que presentara toda la información requerida, tomaría una semana más para aprobarlo, ya que mientras tanto tenían que hacerle los análisis médicos a Stan y ella presentar los suyos. Mientras tanto, Kohaku fue pensando qué podía hacer para que esa visita especial fuera más agradable y memorable, ya que el entorno no ayudaba. Ella no era romántica, no tenía idea qué hacer para festejar el día de los enamorados, más allá de hacerle los chocolates como él había pedido, se lo iba a conceder de buen grado. Hasta que pensó algo que sí podía funcionar mejor, y no requería que ella actuara de una forma que no era, seguramente tampoco era eso lo que Stan esperaba.

Una semana después, todo estaba listo. Les había consultado a sus amigas del plan, y resultó ser que Nikki era particularmente hábil con hacer cosas bonitas, y como era una romántica empedernida, sólo que sin suerte porque también los chicos solían respetarla y temerle, se ofreció a enseñarle personalmente a Kohaku a hacer unos ricos y adorables bombones de chocolate. Incluso la cajita que los contenía la habían hecho artesanalmente, y el resultado había sido excelente, casi parecía comprado en una bombonería de nivel. Y también la ayudó a hacer una generosa cantidad de galletas caseras, decoradas con distintos glaseados.

La visita iba a ser por la tarde, por lo que Kohaku compró en una buena cafetería cercana a la prisión que le llenaran un termo con el equivalente a tres vasos grandes de café, y que le dejaran aparte los vasos térmicos limpios para servirse. Llevaba también un pequeño bolso con ella, en el que había guardado un juego de sábanas, unas pequeñas toallas, y un bonito mantel rojo oscuro. En la correccional le revisaron todo a fondo, y la cachearon a ella como siempre, y luego la llevaron a la habitación designada para la visita. Allí, preparó rápidamente todo, hizo la cama, colocó el mantel en la mesa y puso los vasos, el termo, las galletas caseras y la caja de bombones. Aunque se filtraba luz natural, encendió también un par de velas aromáticas contenidas en vasos, que volvieron más agradable el entorno. Satisfecha, se sentó en la silla a esperar que llegara Stan.

Cuando entró, lucía mucho más fresco y renovado que las últimas visitas de la semana. Lo habían dejado bañarse unas horas antes, por lo cual su cabello también se veía más limpio y brillante. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio la sencilla pero adorable decoración y luego miró a Kohaku, que se había puesto un bonito vestido casual de color rojo brillante que le llegaba a las rodillas, ya que por protocolo no podía ir a la prisión con ropa corta o muy ajustada. Sencilla y hermosa, perfecta. Apenas cerraron la puerta tras él, ambos respiraron profundamente al unísono, y se acercaron para abrazarse y besarse libremente. Tanto habían extrañado y anhelado ese contacto, desahogando la soledad y la distancia que habían sentido todo ese tiempo, que ahora no querían separarse más. Y no lo hicieron, por varios largos minutos, cuando quedaron medianamente satisfechos.

\- Buenas tardes, preciosa –le susurró Stan, mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar– Qué bonito lo que preparaste, gracias.

\- Buenas tardes, precioso. Pero guárdate los halagos, que todavía no viste ni probaste lo mejor.

\- ¿A ti? –le dijo, con un tono seductor.

\- Me refería a la comida, pero también –rió con picardía, sabiendo la sorpresa que ocultaba.

\- Oooh, algo me dice que sí será un día especial, más de lo que ya creo.

\- Qué buena intuición tienes –dijo juguetona– Pero ven, aprovechemos que el café está caliente y recién hecho, y comamos un poco.

Kohaku se iba a sentar en la silla contigua a la de Stan, pero él la agarró de la cintura y la subió a su regazo.

\- No, no… te quiero disfrutar lo más cerca que pueda tenerte, estas dos horas.

\- Tienes razón, perdona, me ganó la costumbre.

La rubia sirvió los humeantes cafés, y Stan respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados al sentir el aroma de esa bebida de calidad. Le dio un largo sorbo, y asintió con apreciación. Cuando abrió los ojos, Kohaku le había puesto una galleta delante, y él sonrió y mordió un bocado, también saboreándola con gusto. Comieron un par más, y luego Kohaku le entregó la caja de bombones, para que él la abriera. Al hacerlo, se encontró con que había una foto de ellos en el interior, ligeramente pegada a una de las tapas. Era la foto que se habían sacado abrazados un atardecer, besándose en el Golden Gate, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, y sus caras que reflejaban pura felicidad y amor. Stan la miró e inspiró hondo, emocionándose ante el dulce recuerdo.

\- Supongo que te dejarán tener contigo una foto, ¿no? –Le preguntó Kohaku.

\- Más les vale, porque pienso tenerla siempre conmigo. Es hermosa, gracias, mi amor.

Compartieron unos largos y tiernos besos, y luego Kohaku le explicó que había varios bombones rellenos, y se dieron de comer en la boca mutuamente buena parte de la caja, estaban deliciosos.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, el chocolate sabe aún mejor saboreándolo de tu boca –dijo Stan con un tono acaramelado, y la besó una vez más, mientras se levantaba y la cargaba en brazos unos pasos hasta la cama.

Antes de dejarse llevar por la intimidad que tanto extrañaban compartir, Kohaku lo detuvo cuando se sentaron juntos, ella encima de él. Se quitó la cadenita del cuello, que llevaba como dije el anillo de promesa de Stan, y lo sacó del colgante. Mientras el rubio la miraba, ya imaginándose lo que iba a hacer, ella le tomó la mano derecha, y le colocó el anillo en el dedo del medio, y luego levantó un poco más la mano para depositar un amoroso beso allí, mirándolo a los ojos. Stan jadeó con emoción apenas contenida, recordando lo que él le había dicho cuando se lo había quitado, y ahora sentía un gusto muy amargo por haberlo hecho, más con la forma tan dulce con que ella se lo había vuelto a poner.

\- Stan, estoy totalmente segura, y honraré tu confianza, y todo lo que este anillo simboliza. ¿Lo aceptas… o necesitas más tiempo?

\- Sí, lo acepto. Nunca amé tanto a nadie, y tampoco me sentí tan amado en toda mi vida. Estamos locos, pero está bien. Para qué dudar en nuestra mente, cuando nuestro corazón no titubeó nunca desde que nos besamos por primera vez.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, antes de volver a unir sus labios, sellando sus palabras. Kohaku se acomodó sobre su regazo para colocar una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Stan, y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él para recostarlo en la cama. A la par de los profundos besos que compartían, ella desabrochó los botones de la ropa de presidiario de su novio, y se divirtió sola con el pensamiento de que no importara lo que llevara puesto, él se veía endemoniadamente sexy y hermoso. Cuánto extrañaba tocar su cálida y firme piel, rozar con sus dedos su cincelado abdomen, sentir su corazón latir fuertemente bajo sus dedos. Esa vez lo iba a disfrutar y recordar especialmente, ya que sería la última hasta dentro de muchos meses.

Stan tampoco podía esperar para sentir la suave piel de ella contra la suya, por lo que tomó el dobladillo del vestido y se lo levantó para sacárselo por encima de la cabeza. Lo que no esperaba, y lo dejó boquiabierto, fue encontrarse con un hermoso camisón de encaje rojo y negro, muy fino y sensual.

\- ¡JA! Te dije que no habías visto lo mejor todavía –le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo con confianza.

\- Y cuando pensaba que no podías superarte… mis ojos no son dignos de tanta belleza, mi diosa.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, así que sólo queda adorarnos –le susurró al oído, para luego mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, y continuar bajando por su cuello.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso.

Stan disfrutó con todo su ser de las suaves caricias con que lo recorrieron los labios de Kohaku, dedicándose a cada centímetro del pecho y el abdomen de él. Necesitaba esos mimos, grabarse a fuego la sensación de ser amado, ese iba a ser el alimento de su corazón con el que debería convivir el tiempo que le deparaba separado del que sin dudas era el amor de su vida. Luego apoyó sus manos en los costados de la cara de ella para volver a besarla, mientras Kohaku le aflojaba y bajaba los pantalones. Pero hasta ahí llegó la rubia, porque Stan la agarró de la cintura y la volteó para ponerla contra el colchón. La regó de apasionados besos y caricias, por toda su piel y por encima de la fina tela, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse.

\- Disculpa, preciosa, me da pena quitarte esto, pero necesito verte y sentirte entera junto a mí.

\- Está bien, ya tendremos otra oportunidad para jugar más tiempo. ¿Próximo día de los enamorados, en fecha?

\- Acepto la propuesta –aceptó sonriendo Stan, antes de sacarle la sensual prenda.

Con eso, Kohaku quedó prácticamente desnuda, salvo por sus diminutas bragas a juego. Nuevamente, Stan se dedicó a dejarla jadeante de placer y deseo, y no dudó en quitarle la última prenda que cubría su intimidad, y extasiarla con las más que hábiles caricias que ofrecía su diestra boca, hasta llevarla al límite de la cordura. Pero la rubia quería también hacer lo mismo, incluso sentía que él era el que peor lo había pasado últimamente, y se merecía el mundo, pero Stan siempre la ponía a ella primero. Por lo que Kohaku lo abrazó fuerte y lo giró para ponerse a horcajadas de él nuevamente, y continuar con lo que antes su novio le había interrumpido, desnudándolo también y ahora sí dedicarse a complacerlo hasta escucharlo gemir sonoramente, hasta ponerlo al límite de su autocontrol.

Y cuando finalmente ninguno pudo aguantar más y unieron sus cuerpos, no fue sólo la pasión lo que los consumió, sino una ola de intensas y variadas emociones, una síntesis cruda del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Se fundieron y abandonaron en el abrazo y el calor de sus cuerpos imposiblemente juntos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos amorosamente en ningún momento, en un ritmo sumamente lento y cadencioso, destinado a grabarlo en sus corazones y en sus recuerdos. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada movimiento, cada sensación… era el vivo reflejo de la profundidad de sus sentimientos, era la expresión máxima de lo que ellos reconocían como verdaderamente hacer el amor.

Pero fue tanta la intensidad de ese momento, el desborde de emociones, y la consciencia de que realmente iba a ser la última vez que pudieran compartir su amor de esa forma por mucho tiempo, que a Kohaku la invadió una repentina angustia, la negación de saber que tendría que desprenderse cruelmente de él. No quería, no quería despedirse, aunque sabía que sería lo mejor para él, que ambos tendrían que resistirlo y que habría otras formas de estar en contacto hasta que toda esa maldita condena termine. Y no pudo evitar sincerarse, desde el fondo del corazón, en un estallido de lágrimas que no pudo contener más.

\- ¡Te voy a extrañar! ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho! ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho! –sollozaba a gritos, abrazada fuertemente a él.

\- No... preciosa, me estás matando –le dijo Stan, sintiendo inmediatamente la tensión en la garganta y el ardor en sus ojos... no podía escucharla diciendo eso, era demasiado, no quería ni pensarlo– No llores, por favor, así no puedo, no me lo recuerdes... si lloras de tristeza, yo…

\- ¡No lloro de tristeza, lloro porque te amo demasiado! –lo interrumpió Kohaku, tomándole la cara entre las manos– No puedo evitarlo, es tan duro como hermoso. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que nos separen. No...

\- ¡Kohaku! –casi le gritó, temblando un poco, y unas silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro hacia el de ella– Por favor, olvídate de eso ahora. Ya que es la última vez que podremos disfrutarnos así por mucho tiempo, tengamos el mejor recuerdo –la soltó de su férreo abrazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella– Te amo tanto que me duele el corazón ahora mismo, tampoco sé cómo voy a soportar sin verte ni tocarte, pero así son las cosas. Por favor, cálmate, preciosa.

Kohaku asintió, todavía sollozando, y respiró profundamente varias veces, mientras Stan le secaba las lágrimas con suaves besos, aunque no podía impedir que las últimas suyas propias la vuelvan a mojar, mientras trataba de contener su angustia. Cuando por fin se calmaron ambos, en especial ella, Stan volvió a moverse lentamente, pero se dio cuenta que lo que necesitaban en ese momento era liberarse, no poder pensar más sino solamente sentirse, y gradualmente cambió el ritmo a uno mucho más intenso, buscando el ángulo justo dentro del cuerpo de su novia, que ya conocía tanto como el suyo propio, para llevarla una vez más al límite. Y cuando lo hizo, la besó profundamente para consumir su exclamación de placer, y dejó que la abrumadora presión del interior de ella lo llevara inmediatamente a su liberación, esa mágica sincronización de la cual no se cansaría nunca, abandonándose juntos.

Stan la abrazó firmemente y se giró boca arriba para no colapsar sobre ella, pero se quedaron así, completamente unidos, ella descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón que martillaba. Los minutos pasaron, y cuando al fin recuperaron sus respiraciones, Kohaku se arrastró un poco hacia arriba, dejándolo salir de ella, y alcanzando ambos rostros la misma altura. Compartieron infinitos y tiernos besos en silencio, mientras se abrazaban y enredaban sus piernas, ignorando el excesivo calor que sentían, querían absorber absolutamente todo del otro, marcarse a fuego aquel momento en su mente y su corazón.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo que les quedaba así, solamente abrazados y acariciándose suavemente en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, zafiro y aguamarina, profundamente emocionados. La hora más larga, y a la vez tan corta, en la que sólo sus cuerpos expresaron su amor.

De pronto, cuando se estaba por cumplir el límite de tiempo, un timbre sonó, que anunciaba que tenían diez minutos más para despejar la habitación. Se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron, y luego entre los dos guardaron las cosas que Kohaku había traído, pero le dejó a Stan las galletas y el resto de los bombones. No hablaron en todo ese rato, todavía estaban embargados por aquel dulce trance que los había unido. Se despidieron antes de abrir la puerta, con un último y larguísimo beso que los dejó al borde de las lágrimas una vez más, apenas contenidas. Kohaku le sacó el anillo, ya que no podía tenerlo con él, y se lo volvió a colgar en el cuello. Salieron de allí, y Stan fue escoltado por los guardias, mientras que Kohaku se volvió a su casa. Por más que todavía estaba emocionada y con ganas de llorar, hizo lo posible por centrarse en recordar esas hermosas dos horas, y mantenerse entera con los buenos recuerdos, y no llevarlo otra vez a un lugar de dolor.

Unos días después, se decidió la fecha en que deportarían a Stan. Los días pasaron para él entre las visitas normales de Kohaku, Xeno, y en un par de ocasiones de la familia de Kohaku y de Mozu, y una vez por Ryusui, que finalmente se había enterado de todo y fue a darle su apoyo y ánimos. Cuando el día de su partida llegó, fue escoltado hasta su casa para armar su equipaje, donde lo esperaba Kohaku ya que tenía la llave también, y ella lo ayudó a armar las valijas. Como era un procedimiento policial y no podía acompañarlo al aeropuerto, se tuvieron que despedir allí mismo.

Les pidieron unos minutos de privacidad a los vigilantes, que se apostaron en la puerta del departamento, mientras ellos se quedaron en la sala de estar a la vista de ellos, pero lo más alejados posibles. Allí, Kohaku volvió a sacarse la cadenita de plata de su cuello, y volvió a deslizar el anillo en el dedo de Stan, esta vez para dejárselo puesto definitivamente. Entrelazaron ambas manos que tenían los anillos, y uno le besó el anillo del otro, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro. No necesitaban decirse muchas palabras, más que las últimas de despedida.

\- Hasta pronto, Stan –le dijo ella con la más deslumbrante y cálida sonrisa que pudo mostrar– Te amo mucho, tenlo presente cada día.

\- Lo haré, y tú también, te amo demasiado, mi vida. Hasta pronto, preciosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Aaaaaggghhh, mi corazón… ¿y el de ustedes? Mis queridos lectores, quiero adelantarles que no pienso hacer larga esta separación, sinceramente quiero darles todo el amor que se merecen a estos dos. Y preguntarles… porque por más que nunca me voy a cansar de escribir esta historia, y tampoco quiero hacerla larga o cansina para ustedes (si fuera el caso…). Después de que pase la difícil separación, tengo pensado hacer un acelerado de tiempo (tipo time skip… más o menos?) para empezar a darle forma al comienzo del final feliz que creo que la mayoría quiere, y que Stan bb tanto merece. Siiii, amor completo, con todo el paquete, eventualmente (y un par de time-skips de por medio xD) jajajajaja. ¿Qué les parece? Amaría leer su respuesta, a los que siguen leyendo este fic, presentes y fantasmitas, los quiero y les agradezco a todos.
> 
> Espero que hayan visto y les hayan gustado los tres dibujos que hice y coloreé, por eso me tardé en actualizar (@Alma_en442 en twitter, kariwolf.drstone en Facebook). Un Stanhaku muy hot, una tricota sensual tranqui StanxKohakuxTsukasa, y una bella Kohaku.
> 
> Eso es todo, perdón el choclo. Hasta el próximo capítulo, y GRACIAS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Buenaaaas! Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia va a ser un romance-drama, y el drama va a ser duro por momentos, ya lo pueden imaginar creo, los traumas no vienen solos. Pero también vamos a darle amor a este papu, que se lo merece, y Kohaku lo va a gozar, y si se ponen en el lado de ella, ustedes también xD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos encantaría saber sus opiniones de este primer capítulo, amamos que ya tuvo mucho apoyo la idea, ¡GRACIAS! Y va dedicado a mis hermosos "generales" y amigos, ya saben quiénes son, los amo! Hasta el próximo capítulooo


End file.
